Satellite's Queen Of The Cards
by MewStar0013
Summary: Fem!Yusei. The Signer war has been over for a year. Peace is restored between New Domino and the Satellite. But that doesn't mean Yusei's journey is over just yet. New Arc: The WRGP! Yusei's prepared for the World Racing Grand Prix, ready to Duel her heart out with her friends. But a odd events begin to fall into place, threatening the peace and future. "Lets rev it up!" R and R.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl From The Satellite

**Satellite's Queen Of The Cards**

**I will not seize to write new stories! Now, like the summary has said, this will have the plot of **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_** but with Yusei Fudo as a female. Yep, this is a gender-swap story. Please note that this will involve both the **_**Signer **_**and **_**Yliaster **_**arcs, making this a very long story. I hope you will all enjoy it and please, constructive criticism is allowed but no flames at all, since I'll just shake them off.**

**And there will also be a bunch of parings with the Fem!Yusei so don't be that surprised. OK, going further, this chapter will involve episode one and it will have some of changes, so brace yourself.**

**PS: This story is dedicated to **_**KizunaOtakuArashi**_**, a new author who has shown up and who gave me this awesome idea. Thanks a bunch!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh5Ds**_** or any other material used in this fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter One: The Girl From The Satellite~<strong>_

Anyone who lived in or out of the Satellite could both agree on one thing; Living there was pure hell.

Not a ray of sunshine could penetrate the smog and gray clouds that floated overhead of the broken and metallic island. Every building was colorless and wreaked from some massive force of nature. Every street was littered with trash and scrap metal, people who looked just as dirtied and broken as the city were walking and looking for whatever they could find in the ruined city. This place just said it all. This place was where the scum and trash were left. This was a place for the forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong><em>( East Tunnel, The Satellite, 10 PM)<em>**

Meanwhile, in a abandon subway tunnel, a lone motorcycle raced at an amazing speed. The machine was incredible, it's paint job done in a crimson-red with two wheels and the seat formed in the shape of a crescent. The rider wore a matching red helmet. The motorcycle swerved a corner and came to a stop at a small shack. The rider stepped of their motorcycle, hearing voices come from the shack.

In the room sat three men, all of them looking to be nineteen-years-old. One was short and stocky with spiky brown hair, another had bristled brown hair with a blue bandana tied around his head, while the last had dark blue hair tied in a dreadlock ponytail and wearing thin glasses. They were all watching a interview that was happening on the broken TV in the room. On the screen was one man with a red tuxedo and an odd punch perm while the man next to him had pale blonde hair and amethyst-purple eyes. He looked like he could really stand out in a crowd, considering that he wore a white jacket with A-shaped earrings and a scowl on his pale features.

"_Mr. Atlas, can we have a word?"_ asked the man in the tux, holding the mic he had out to the other male. _"Ever since you honored the scene with your first Duel Runner, the competition hasn't been able to keep up. Is it the power in your ride that has catapulted you to the number one ranking in the world?"_ he asked, a jaw breaking grin never leaving his face. The blonde snatched the mic and turned to the camera, his eyes turning sharper and his scowl deepening.

"_Lets get this straight! It's not the power of the runner; it's the rider! I'll take on __**anyone **__on __**any **__ride and I'll still be victorious! Any more questions?" _he announced with a Australian accent. The interviewer nodded dumbly before going back into his question mode.

"_One more: Do you have anything to say to those who dream of one day challenging you?"_

The racer walked into the room and the three men snapped their head towards the person, their eyes widening and all of them making a dive for the TV.

"_Yes. Bring. It-" _the blonde man was cut off just as the bandana wearing man turned off the TV.

"Uh, hey, Yusei! How's it going?" he asked nervously, just as the rider removed their helmet, revealing to be a eighteen-year-old girl. She was tall and slender, her skin untouched and tan. Her hair was spiky and unkempt, the black locks reaching her neck and streaked with bronze-gold highlights. The look in her sapphire-blue could rival an eagle's. She wore a dark blue jacket with orange-amber gems and a black tank top with a red insignia designed on it. Fallowing up were tight black jeans, brown motorcycle boots, and brown motorcycle gloves.

The stocky man scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry 'bout that. We wanted to watch the duel somewhere else, Yuse, honest. But the cable we rigged couldn't stretch any longer." he said, his tone in a apologetic way. Yusei placed her helmet on a lone chair, walking out of the shack without a word. The three men fallowed her and watched the ravenette work on her ride.

"Jack was amazing as always." said the man with the dreadlocks. The taller man elbowed him in the gut just as Yusei paused for a second, before going back to work on her Runner.

"Ouch, what the heck, Blitz? What I say?"

"Zip it, Nervin. We don't wanna hear how great Jack was." said the man name Blitz, shooting a glare. Nervin bit his lip and looked down.

"Oh, sorry." he apologized.

"Only one person should be sorry." said Yusei curtly, just as she tweaked the axles on her machine. Blitz nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Jack still owes ya for what he did."

"Got that right." replied the golden-streaked woman.

"So, where ya been, Yuse?" asked the man-yet-to-be-named.

"The tunnels, testing out a new acceleration chip." said Yusei.

"So did it work good or what?"

"Well, DUH, Tank. Does it looked like it worked?" asked Blitz sarcastically. Tank shrugged.

"I guess not. Although, your other Runner looked great on TV-"

"Tank!"

"Just trying to make our friend better, alright! That was Yusei's Duel Runner. I mean, if it weren't for Jack double-crossing Yuse and stealing her ride, Yuse would have been given that interview. She would have been called the Queen, not the King like Jack! And now 'cause Jack got all famous with Yuse's Runner, all the fame, fortune, and glory is Jack's now." said Tank.

"Tank!" yelled both Blitz and Nervin angrily, knowing that the third of the trio had said enough.

"What?" asked Tank, having no clue at what he said wrong.

The awkward silence was broken when a new person came pounding down a staircase, a child about the age of thirteen coming in.

"Hey, Yusei, you down here! I got something for ya!" he called, his over-sized orange shirt and light blue coat flying after him as he ran. His hair was red and curly and tucked in a floppy yellow hat and his eyes were a shade of pale gray.**( AN: Yeah, in this fic, Rally's a dude. Just pointing out.)**

"I'm right here, Rally. What's up?" asked Yusei, not looking up from her work. Rally ran over to her and dug into his coat pocket.

"Just wait until you see what I got ya." he said.

"Uh, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" asked Nervin nervously with worry in his eyes.

"That's 'cause you _always_ have bad feelings." chided Blitz with a dramatic roll of his eyes. Rally then pulled out a silver-plated computer chip, his grin never leaving his lips.

"Check it out! It's the Skylon-30 acceleration chip!" he chirped, a happy glint in his eyes. Nervin and Blitz took a look at it.

"A Skylon? Aren't those expensive?" asked Nervin.

"It looks like it's never been used," said Blitz, eyeing Rally suspiciously. "Don't tell me you stole this." Rally pulled the chip protectively to his chest.

"I didn't steal nothin'! It's was just lying on the ground in broad daylight! Maybe somebody dropped it." he suggested. The three men gave him knowing looks while Yusei patted the redhead on the shoulder.

"Relax, guys. Rally, can I see it?" she asked. Rally grinned and handed her the chip, the racer taking a look and nodding. "This is just what I need." she said as she turned back to her Runner and unscrewed the headboard of it.

"Yusei! You can't just keep it! You gotta make Rally take it back." said Nervin, looking nervous as ever. Rally was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he watched Yusei work.

"I knew you would like it! I just knew it! Will it make your ride go any faster?" he asked. Yusei threw a half smile over her shoulder.

"Absolutely." she said, just as she inserted the chip to the motherboard. After fastening back the headboard and getting on the Runner, she twisted the engine handle and the runner roared like tiger, the sound echoing off the walls of the empty tunnel. Tank let out a whistle.

"Wow, maybe she shouldn't return the chip-"

"Tank!"

"What?"

"Rally, can you get me my helmet?" asked Yusei. The little boy nodded and he raced into the shack, knowing that the helmet was always on the old chair. As Yusei wiped her runner with an old rag she had, Nervin looked at her worriedly.

"Seriously, Yuse. We know how you feel but it's time to bury the past, move on, and forget about Jack Atlas." he said. The other men nodded in agreement.

"But Jack stole Yusei's favorite card, Nerv! You remember, don'tch ya!" said Rally as he walked out of the shack with Yusei's helmet.

"And you remember that Jack's in the city and the people over there don't take too kindly from those of us from the Satellite?" retorted the blue-haired man.

"Yeah, and? In case you forgot, sometimes you gotta stand up for yourself!" said Rally in defiance. Nervin looked to Yusei, hoping for backup.

"Come on, Yuse. Us satellites just gotta stay where we are." he said.

"Jack didn't, why should I?" asked the cobalt-eyed woman seriously, looking over the sides of her Runner for any scratches.

"Easy, sis. Don't waste your freedom for some wheels and a card," Blitz said, like a brother would say to a younger teen sibling. "I think Nerv's right; it's time to put the past in the past."

Rally walked past him and handed his friend her helmet. "You at least haf'ta take it for a spin. Lets see what it could do." he said hopefully. Yusei took her helmet and slipped it on just as sirens echoed through the desolated place, fallowed up with the rapid wind of a helicopter and bright lights illuminating the giant crack in the ceiling.

"Identification Number: AWX86007!" called an officer from the helicopter with a megaphone. "You're are in violation of stolen property! Escape is not an option! We have you surrounded!"

Everyone looked at Rally, who looked down on the ground. Blitz shook his fist at him. "Look what you did-!"

"I didn't do nothin'!" Rally snapped, his eyes looking a little afraid, despite his raised voice. "Blitz, I promise I didn't steal any thing! It's like I said before; it was just lying there and nobody was around!" he insisted. The three older men looked at him angrily while Yusei ran over to the shack, pulling out a busted up laptop and turning it on.

"It's gonna be alright." she said in a calm tone.

" Guys, we're busted! There's nothing we can do!" yelled Tank. "Since Rally has that mark on his face, it sends a signal to Security! It's like a tracking device!"

"I got that covered," assured Yusei as she tapped on a few keys on her computer. After a while, she activated a jamming program, which sent a few radio signals along the airways of the tracking system. "I bought you guys a couple of minutes." she said as she placed her laptop away and mounted her Duel Runner.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Blitz.

"You guys take the east tunnel," said the racer as she lowered the visor in front of her eyes, the screen lighting up with map options and a duel system. "I'm gonna take this chip out for a test drive!" the others did as they were told and with that, Yusei powered-up her motorcycle and zipped down the tunnel, being nothing more than a blur of red.

* * *

><p><strong>(West Sector, The Satellite, 12 PM)<strong>

As Yusei raced passed a few empty buildings and streets, a blinding light shinned on her. The female racer looked up, seeing a helicopter fly after her in a aerial pursuit. Along with the sound of a siren, Yusei looked behind her and saw a squad car and a police motorcycle right on her tail.

'_Who knew they be on to me this quick?'_ wondered the owner of the red Runner.

"Pull over, satellite! It's no use trying to escape!" yelled the officer on the blue and white law Runner. Yusei rode her Runner all the way to an abandon factory, pulling her ride to a stop and watching the motorcycle and car surround her. The officer on the motorcycle dismounted off his machine and he lifted the visor on their helmet, revealing to be a man with dark skin, a hard face and caterpillar-like eyebrows. He had an amused look on his face.

"Heh, remember me, Yusei? It's been a while since the Center. I'll thank Jack for setting up this reunion." he said with a dark chuckle. Yusei looked unmoved.

"Trudge, shouldn't you be on mall patrol or something?" she asked with a calm demeanor, having to deal with this man ever since she was a child. Meanwhile, the man in question gained a tick mark on his head.

"I'm not some regular officer, you trash! And anyway, you should be glad. This little meeting has been set up by your old friend, Mr. Big-Shot. Jack said that with the right bait, Rally would lead me right to you. I knew I should've locked you up when you were a kid. Looks like I'll finally get my wish. And with you and Rally behind bars, Jack will have one less thing to worry about. Now tell me; are you gonna make this easy and come along quietly?" he asked seriously. Yusei's blue eyes gave a known glint.

"I will, that is, if you can beat me one-on-one." she said. Trudge let out a bark of a laugh.

"I see you still think you can out-duel Sector Security. It's too bad the rules say you satellites can't carry cards." he snickered. The adolescent surprised him as she calmly pulled out a deck of Duel Monster cards out of her jacket pocket and slid it in the card slot of her Duel Disk headboard.

"Like they say; rules were meant to be broken." she said, " Now listen up, this'll be one-on-one. Your little team of Sector Security cannot interfere. If I win, Rally and I are free to go. No questions asked." said the tanned woman, watching her deck being shuffled by her Duel Disk. The officer seemed a bit interested.

"And if I win, street punk? What's in it for me?" he asked.

"Then I'll tell them that it was me who stole the chip, and that I tried to bail the scene, but I couldn't get away." said Yusei, tilting her head in a almost challenging way. "Something like that would promote you to 'Sergeant.'" she said. The older man gave a feral grin.

"You're on, brat." he said, slipping his visor back on and riding his Runner ahead and pass Yusei. The latter fallowed him and the two mounted side-by-side.

"I'll start off the **Speed World Spell card**." he said as he played a card on his screen, Yusei fallowing in suit.

_***DUEL MODE ENGAGED; AUTO PILOT STANDING BY* **_

Both of the Runner's let out a transparent blue glow around the area, making the scene look purple. Both Duelist revved up their Runners just as the Auto Pilots gave the OK.

"Lets Duel!" yelled both Yusei and Trudge as their Runners sped off, their Duel beginning.

**Yusei: 4000 (SPC: 0)**

**Trudge: 4000 (SPC: 0)**

"I'll go first, kid!" yelled Trudge as he drew a card. "First, I summon **Assault Dog (LV:4/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800)** And set one card face down and end my turn. Your move." said the police officer as his monster and card materialized on the field.

**Yusei: 4000 (SPC: 1)**

**Trudge: 4000 (SPC: 1)**

Yusei took a look at the four cards in her hands before nodding and drawing one of them.

"I summon my **Speed Warrior (LV: 2/ ATK: 900/ DEF: 400)** And he now attacks your **Assault Dog** and because I normal summoned him, his attack points are doubled** (ATK: 1800)**" said Yusei as her armor covered warrior struck at the canine, obliterating it with Trudge losing Life Points.

**Yusei: 4000 (SPC:1)**

**Trudge: 3400 (SPC: 1)**

"Lucky shot, Yusei, but that little move didn't stop **Assault Dog's **special ability. Because you destroyed him, I'm allowed to special summon another **Assault Dog**!" yelled the officer as another dog ran beside him.

"Then I guess I'll just set one card and end my turn." said Yusei as said face-down card appeared in her Spell and Trap Card Zone. The two racers rode past streets and suburban areas, gaining speed as they went.

**Yusei: 4000 (SPC: 2)**

**Trudge: 3400 (SPC: 2)**

"Hmph, if you think that's gonna help ya, you're dead wrong, satellite! For my turn, I tribute summon my **Assault Dog **so that I can summon my **Handcuffs Dragon**, **(LV: 5/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1800)** and I can get rid of your **Speed Warrior (ATK: 900)**." said Trudge as his wired dragon charged.

"I use my Trap card, **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**, in order to protect **Speed Warrior**!"

"But now _I _use my card, **Wiretap**, to make your trap card turn back to your deck. Nice try, street punk." said the dark-skinned man mockingly as his infamous escapist's warrior was destroyed.

**Yusei: 3100 (SPC: 3)**

**Trudge: 3400 (SPC: 3)**

"My turn. For my move, I summon my **Sonic Chick**,** (LV:1/ ATK: 300/ DEF: 300)** and I set two cards, too, ending my turn." said Yusei as her pink roadrunner and two cards appeared, the chick being in the shade of dull blue in defense mode.

**Yusei: 3100 (SPC: 4)**

**Trudge: 3400 (SPC: 4)**

Trudge let out a laugh at Yusei's monster. "So some chicken is saving you, Yusei! That's pathetic, even for you! I guess you want to get this over with quick, huh?" he asked as he slotted three cards in his hand. "Well then, I guess I'll make this fast! With discarding these three cards here, I can special summon my **Montage Dragon**, **(LV: 8) **It's attack points increasing because of the cards I used.**( ATK: 3000/ DEF: 0) **So now my **Handcuffs Dragon **attacks your chicken and my **Montage Dragon **attacks _you_!" yelled Trudge as the two monsters charged at Yusei, the latter giving a grunt of pain as she lost some Life Points and Speed Counters.

**Yusei: 100 (SPC: 2)**

**Trudge: 3400 (SPC: 5)**

"HA! You see, Yusei! You can't beat me! It just goes to show; the satellites are nothing but waste and trash that should just stay where they are! Just give it up already!" laughed Trudge. Yusei said nothing and she looked to her hands, seeing that she had **Vision Wind **and **Backup Soldier**. With knitted brows, she drew a card from her deck.

"Sorry to say, Trudge, but there's no way I'm losing this Duel! 'Cause now, I summon my **Junk Synchron (LV: 3/ ATK/ 300? DEF: 500)** And I also play my **Graceful Revival**, which allows me to special summon my **Speed Warrior **from the Graveyard. But that's not it, I'm now allowed to synchro summon my **Junk Warrior**, which, because of **Speed Warrior**, gets a boost in attack points.** (ATK: 3200)**" said Yusei as her monsters and cards preformed the combinations she played. "And now, **Junk Warrior **attacks **Handcuffs Dragon**." said Yusei as her monster attacked Trudge's and the damage took place.

**Yusei: 100 (SPC: 0)**

**Trudge: 2000 (SPC: 4)**

Trudge grinded his teeth but kept his head in play. "That's doesn't matter! 'Cause now, you just activated **Handcuffs Dragon's **ability. It's now an equip card and it goes to your **Junk Warrior**, making it lose those extra attack points. **(ATK:1400)**"

"Well that means I gotta play my **Equip Shot**, which makes your **Handcuffs Dragon **equip to **Montage Dragon**!" yelled Yusei as the ability played** (ATK: 1200) **"And now, my **Junk Warrior **attacks **Montage Dragon**!" yelled the raven-haired girl as her monster faced off against the dragon, ending the game.

**Yusei: 100 (SPC: 0)**

**Trudge: 0 (SPC: 4)**

Trudge's Runner came to a halting stop with steam rising off it. Yusei pulled her machine to a stop and removed her helmet, her calm blue eyes annoying the hell out of the officer.

"I can't believe I lost to a damn satellite like you, kid. There goes my promotion." he muttered angrily. Yusei tilted her head and gave a knowing look.

"As long as a Duelist believes in their cards, they will have all the power they need, regardless of where they come from. If someone denies this and calls them trash, then they don't even deserve to Duel." she said as she slipped on her helmet and climbed on her Runner. With a snarl from her engine, Yusei looked over and gave a crocked smile.

"By the way, tell Jack, 'Thanks for the chip!'" with that, she raced away, leaving behind a fuming Trudge.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Yusei. We need to get out of here one of these days."<em>

"_What do you mean, Jack?"_

"_I mean, we gotta leave this place and head over to New Domino. That's where the best of the best are! Come on, just you and me! We can make a Runner and go! And when they see us Duel, they'll welcome us with open arms."_

"… _We can't just make a Runner and go, Jack. These things take time."_

"_Fine. How about this; We'll make a Runner together when we're older. And once it's finished and when we get good enough decks, then we go. Come on, Yusei. I'm not leaving you behind. I can't do this without my best friend."_

…

"_OK. I'm in. But just so you know, when we __**do **__get good enough decks, we just gotta face off against each other. OK?"_

"_Of course! I'll make sure of it!"_

"_You keep saying that, Jack. But alright. Lets see if we can make this dream possible."_

"_Oh, this isn't a dream, Yusei."_

_The older of the two children turned to his friend and crossed their pinkies together._

"_It's a promise!"_

* * *

><p><strong>(West Highway, The Satellite, 1 AM)<strong>

That memory passed away in Yusei's mind just like the wind blowing through her hair. As she looked over the highway she parked, gazing to the landscape of the city known as New Domino, one thought came to the female Duelist's mind.

'_New Domino… That's where Jack and Stardust are. Well get ready, old friend. I'm coming for you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Crystal Sky Penthouse, New Domino City, 1.30 AM)<strong>

Meanwhile, in one of the most wealthy and beautiful penthouses of New Domino, Jack Atlas, the man that was on the minds of the five in the Satellite, was gazing out his giant bedroom window. His amethyst-purple eyes glanced at the starless-sky of the city. his eyes then made a quick swipe of the city, seeing that the luminous lights of the city were making the stars of the night invisible. Taking a sip of red wine from his wine glass, he looked at the single card he held.

The dragon on the card was beautiful, as majestic as the stars Jack wished to see. With tattered, outstretched wings and a long, proud muzzle, the lizard with golden eyes was proven to be very valuable. Holding the card to the lights, Jack watched the card shine. A few thoughts came to his mind as a smirk formed on his pale lips.

_'To think, I lived in the dumps of the Satellite before I came to be the world's greatest Duelist. So what if I had to double-cross my friends? They didn't make a thing to me. Not even-'_

**__*Fine. How about this; We'll make a Runner together when we're older. And once it's finished and when we get good enough decks, then we go. Come on, Yusei. I'm not leaving you behind. I can't do this without my best friend.*__**

Jack shook his head at that memory and looked to the sky again, almost feeling that someone, somewhere was watching and waiting for him. And, for some odd reason, he knew who it was.

_'I know you're out there, Yusei. You can come here and say what you want. But that's exactly what **I **want. Lets see if you've gotten stronger, lets see if you hate me, and lets just see if you deserve to get your precious Stardust back.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

**Whew! There you go! First chapter and it looks pretty cool if you ask me. Well, I want to know what the rest of you think so please send me a review. Sorry if the last scene was a little much, I just couldn't help myself. If there are any mistakes or errors, I apologies. Let me assure you, there will be some romance and more action soon enough. This, I swear!**

**Well, I gotta get going! Make sure to read and review and I hope to see you all real soon!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: From Scrapheaps to the Stars

**HI! HI! Let me first say, thanks for all the review you guys have given me! I expected less and I never knew people would like the idea of this story! And I know, I know Rally's a dude. It's just that I know that a lot, and I mean **_**a lot **_**of people out there can confuse him for a girl. Come on, you all gotta admit that his look and VA make him sound a little feminine… And, we are completely going off track here now aren't we? Well, I guess I should just explain a little further. This chapter will be much longer than before, I guarantee it. Thanks so much for reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's **_**or any other material used in this fic. Now lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Two: From Scrapheaps to the Stars~ <strong>_

_Yusei let out a gasp as her __**Junk Warrior **__was constricted in a series of chains, the iron glowing a faint dark purple._

"_What's that!"_

"_It's my trap, __**Shadow Spell**__! With it, I can put an end to your unbeatable streak, Yusei. Mad Archfiend, attack!"_

_In a matter of seconds, one of Yusei's most trusted monsters was destroyed, it's pixilated dust ever-so-lightly fanning against her hair and face as she fell to her knees with wide eyes._

**Yusei: 0**

**Jack: 1000**

"_How could I let that happen?" she whispered as she doubled to the ground and pounded her fist against the cement, gritting her teeth in shame._

"_Did she… Just lose?" She could hear Rally's far off voice, hearing the disbelief that laced in it. Jack decided to make it worse._

_"She did. And do you know why our friend just lost? Because her deck has no balance. And without balance, one cannot be a complete Duelist. But you know that already, don't you, Yusei?"_

_Jack's words stabbed at her heart like knives, only increasing the pain that was coming down on it. With her damaged heart, the world that Yusei knew had shattered._

* * *

><p><em>(Present)<em>

_**(South Tunnel, The Satellite, 6 PM)**_

Yusei shook her head as that memory from all those years ago passed her mind. Biting the inside of her cheek, she increased her Runner's speed and rode at an incredible pace, thanks to her new acceleration chip. But unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the thing on her mind.

'_You might have beaten me that time, Jack. But I learned my lesson. I've grown up.'_ she thought as she pulled her Runner to a stop by a subway stop. Rally stood there and stopped the wrist watch he held, smiling as he did so.

"How's my time?" asked Yusei as she pulled off her helmet.

"Way fast! That chip did just the trick, huh?" asked Rally. Yusei nodded and ruffled the boy's curly locks.

"Yeah, thanks for giving it to me, Ral'." she said. The redhead laughed and smiled.

"No prob. Say, can you take me on it for one ride? Pleeeaaaaaassseee? I won't ask you for anything else, I swear!" he begged, a hopeful look in his eyes. Yusei gave a half smile before giving a light nod.

"Alright, Just one. But then, it's back to base for some rest." she said as she pulled out a spare helmet from the glove compartment and handed it to the young boy. As soon as Yusei was sure her friend was safely holding onto the back of the seat, she started her ride and went on a moderate speed, making sure that Rally wouldn't fall off.

"Aw, come on! A bike can go faster than this." whined Rally with a pout. Yusei made a turn and shrugged.

"Yeah, I know that. I just don't want you to fall off and break your neck. And I know the guys will break _my _neck if anything happened to you." she added, her friend giving a laugh. Rally then rested his head on his elbows as the two rode throughout the tunnel.

"Hey, Yusei?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Why are you like this?

That caught Yusei off guard. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, the only girls I know around here are some of the orphans. And all they want to do is play with dolls and talk about dresses. Some of them duel, but they got really weak and girly cards. But you're different, Yuse. You don't wear dresses or skirts and you don't even talk about things like kittens and dancing. You dress like me and the guys and you have a Junk Deck. How come your different?" asked the yellow cap-wearing boy. Yusei thought on that for awhile before shrugging.

"Don't know. I guess I'm just not into that stuff. And my Junk Deck is the first one I ever owned and I don't need any other," she said as she made a turn. "I am who I am, Rally."

Rally tilted his head and looked to the old ceiling of the subway. "Girls are weird." he commented.

"You know, someday you're gonna start falling in love with girls, Rally."

"As if! I'll only love Dueling!"

Yusei spared him a knowing look as the wind tousled her hair.

"Then I guess that makes two of us."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(West Marketplace, The Satellite, 8 PM)<strong>_

"And that's all I got for ya, fellas."

"Thanks, Al! See ya next week, alright?"

"Sure thing. Say hey to Rally and Yusei for me! Let Yuse know I'm free on Saturday!"

"Ha! Ha! I think she'll just pretend not to hear that, Al! See ya!"

Blitz, Tank, and Nervin laughed as they walked away from the auto shack they knew. They were just getting some parts for Yusei, just incase she would need them in the future. The trio walked under an old underground parking lot and they began joking around.

"Alright, boys. How about we get some cheeseburgers with extra onions while we're here? On me!" joked Tank as the three laughed like yahoos.

"Yeah, lets get some milkshakes while we're at it!"

They all busted into laughter at their own jokes, not noticing the three figures leaning against a wall they were getting near to.

"Yeah, nothing taste better then a french-fry dunked in- WHOA!" Tank made a side-step as he tripped and fell on the floor, spilling the parts out of his hands.

"Ow… I fell."

"You actually tripped, genius." snickered the figure who stuck his foot in Tank's path. The three friends looked over to see a trio of sleazy-looking men. One was bulky with reddish-brownish hair and black sunglasses over his eyes. Another had dark green hair in a weird way with his back hunched. The man in the middle had blue hair and dark green eyes. Each one of them owned a yellow mark, also known as a 'criminal mark' on their faces.

"Heh, looks like tubby scuffed up your shoe, Lenny. Want us to do something about it?" sneered the man with the sun glasses. The green-haired man only gave a snickering, "Shishishishi."

Lenny, the man with blue hair, gave a smirk. "I'd say he buys me some new kicks. Get them for me by tomorrow, size eleven." he said as his lackeys sniggered. Nervin helped Tank up as Blitz shot a glare at them.

"He ain't paying nothing. Now I'd suggest you leave before my foot kicks at that mug you call a face. I'll use your mark as a target." he threatened. He instantly regretted his words as he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt.

"Guys, a little-"

He didn't even finish as a fist came in contact with his nose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(East Tunnel, The Satellite, 10 PM)<strong>_

"There, that about does it."

"Ouch! Not really, Rally."

The young boy crossed his arms and held his chin high. "Well at least I tried! It was you guys who got beaten up by some weirdo with a crazy haircut." he said in a matter-of-factly tone. After getting beaten the crap out of them, the trio of men made it back to the home shack with Rally fixing up their wounds. Sitting a little away was Yusei, looking over a schematic on her laptop.

"Wasn't out fault! That guy bugged us! And now the ass expects Tank to get him some shoes." spat Blitz.

"Language, Blitz. Rally hasn't even hit puberty yet." commented Yusei, not looking up from her laptop.

"Aw, I'm not a baby, Yuse!" whined said boy. He then suddenly remembered and gave a grin. "But seriously, you should've seen Yusei today! Her Runner went this way and that and gave a huge 'Vroom! Vroom, Vrrrrroooooooommmmm!' It was the coolest thing ever!" he said, waving his arms about.

"So, you really are gonna do this, hm, Yusei?" asked Nervin. The cobalt-eyed woman nodded, clicking to a tab and showing her pals a screen of a sewage underground.

"Whew, where'd you get that? You can't even get a map around here without paying a big fee." said Blitz.

"A couple of guys who worked the sewer shift showed it to me a while back. I decided to make a copy just incase I ever needed it." said Yusei, closing her laptop and walking over to her Runner. She ran her hand over the chrome of the painted side, her reflection staring back at her.

"Man, who would've thought you could make another of these, huh, Yuse?" asked Tank. Yusei nodded and Rally took a step to the Runner, his eyes giving a sparkle of amazement.

"The _Yusei Go_. It's the best Runner in the world." he said.

"'Cept for the Runner Yuse made back then…" Tank's voice trailed off as he finished that sentence. All of them went gravely quiet, for they were all having the same memory.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback, Two years ago)<em>

"_It… Works…?'_

"_Hell yeah, it works!"_

_Blitz, Rally, Tank, and Nervin whooped and hollered as a majestic dragon floated over a gray and white Runner. Manning the Runner was a seventeen-year-old Yusei, a smile present on her face as glittery light radiated off the dragon. As her friends cheered, Yusei looked to her side and spotted familiar, dark purple eyes._

_Jack stared with an unreadable look, his pupils boring into Yusei's eyes as her creation gave satisfying roars. And as quickly as he appeared, Jack left in the blink of an eye, and for a moment, Yusei felt an empty feeling swell in the deepest pit of her heart._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

><p>"Heh, heh, heh, what's wrong, kiddies? Lost or something?"<p>

The quartet whipped their head to the tracks to see the three sleaze-balls from before. All of them looking as mean as they did hours ago.

"Well what do ya know? It's tubby, Nerdy, and beard-boy. And you got yourself a couple of twerps. How cute." cooed Lenny in a sick tone as his pals laughed it up. Yusei looked at him with no emotion, the bully staring back with sudden interest.

"Actually, you're pretty hot. Whadda 'ya say, doll face, wanna go on a date with me?" he asked, chuckling darkly.

"She doesn't want to." muttered Tank, he, Blitz, and Nervin taking steps in front of their female friend.

"Ha! Who are you guys, her bodyguards? Let the lady have some fun! Say, sweet Runner. Made it yourself, cutie? Name the price, we can take it for a test ride." snickered Lenny.

"Get the hell out of here, she's not going anywhere with _you_." snarled Blitz. Yusei had been his friend for as long as he knew. She was like a sister to him. Lenny frowned at this.

"I'd say she is. Unless you want Sector Security to find out about this ride." he said, the hunched guy snickered and the bigger guy cracked his knuckles.

"Lets just beat the shit out of them."

"Lets Duel for it." said Yusei and Lenny at the same time. The black and blonde young woman pulled her Duel disk from her ride.

"We Duel. Right here, right now. I win, you and your pals hightail it." she said.

"And when _I _win, I get your Runner and you become my girlfriend. We got a deal?" asked the jerk, smirking.

"Yusei, don't do it! He's not worth it. He's just some bully." pleaded Nervin. Yusei looked over her shoulder for a split second before taking Lenny's hand and shaking it.

"I know," said the female Duelist, taking a few steps back as she and Lenny turned on their Duel disk. "And the only way to get rid of a bully is by standing up to them." she said. Those were one of the few phrases she held dear to her. Ever since she was a kid, every bully that messed with her and her fiends would get a nasty shiner the next day.

"But, Yuse, that Runner's our only ticket to-"

"Our future," finished Yusei, drawing a card. "I know."

"Lets Duel!"

**Yusei: 4000**

**Lenny: 4000**

"I'll be getting a babe and a Runner. Best win I'll do. Here it goes!" said Lenny as he drew a card. "I summon **Chainsaw Insect (LV:4/ATK:2400/DEF:0) **in attack mode!" he yelled as a giant ant with giant chainsaw-like teeth appeared in front of him. Everyone gave a jump at the large bug.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Tank with wide eyes, "I've see big bugs down here, but nothing that big!" his eyes darted to Yusei, who looked at the bug with slightly wide eyes. If anyone was close enough, they could see a flicker of fear pass the pools of melted sapphires.

"It is quite the arthropod, isn't it?" asked Nervin, also noticing Yusei's odd behavior.

"Yes it is!" Lenny said as he slapped another card down onto his disk. "And for my next move, I'm playing the spell card, **Retribution of the Ant lion**!" A giant pitfall of sand started to form as he said this. "I always knew there were bugs down here in these tunnels, but you gotta trust me when I say that you guys haven't seen anything yet! 'Cause when this card's on the field, the monster's controller gets hit with 800 points of damage when it's destroyed!"

"Aw man!" exclaimed Tank, "Yuse doesn't like bugs!"

"Yeah, ever since that roach nested in her ear when she was a kid, she freezes up if you just say the word 'Insect'." said Nervin as Yusei took a slight step back, "I sure hope that doesn't throw her off her game."

Yusei fixed her mouth into a straight line and started taking quiet deep breaths through her nose. She watched the insect's metal jaws snap at her and she nearly jumped back. For a faint moment, she could remember the shivering feeling of the cockroach that had crawled in her ear, moving around and trying to make a home for future generations of bugs to come. It took them forever to get all the eggs out of her ear. Yusei was scarred for life ever since.

"Scared of creepy crawlies, huh?" Lenny snickered. "Hmph, well then this duel... Will have you just running to me, baby!"

"You got her shaking in her boots, Boss!" called out the big lug from Lenny's side, the third of their trio giving a snigger.

"Not for long, though," said Yusei as her turn came, her senses trying to focus on the Duel. "'Cause I'm summoning my **Shield Warrior (LV:3/ATK:800/DEF:1600**) in defense mode!" A man of armor with a giant shield knelt in a blue light. "And next, I place one card face-down and end my turn." She finished as a card appeared behind **Shield Warrior**.

"Ha! You played a pretty lousy move, doll face!" crackled Lenny. "Looks like you could paint your nails better than you could Duel!"

"I bet she'll be crying by the end of the duel!" Big guy added as the midget laughed along.

"Well there's only one way to find out!" shouted the incest Duelist as he drew. "I summon **Pinch Hopper (LV:4/AKT:1000/DEF:1200)**, in attack mode!" A giant green grasshopper appeared on the field. "I can see the fear in your eyes, baby, and it's only gonna get worse! 'Cause by sending a card to my graveyard, I can play **Insect Costume**," said Lenny as he shot out the spell to show to the girl he planned on winning. "And I add a scarier insect to my hand!" His cronies cheered on as Lenny searched his deck for another monster. "This next move," he said with a smirk, "You should enjoy, cause now I have to destroy my **Pinch Hopper**."

"But if he destroys a monster…"

"Then won't his life points take a hit?" asked Rally.

As the grasshopper monster vanished, the pitfall glowed and released a ray of yellow light. It shot straight for Lenny, taking out 800 of his Life Points.

**Yusei: 4000**

**Lenny: 3200**

"What just happened?" exclaimed Lenny in amazement, "Did I-did I just attack myself?"

Blitz facepalmed at the blue-haired man's idiotism "I think Bug-Freak here forgot that he got his **Ant Lion **spell on the field." he muttered while the other three nodded.

"Huh?" asked Lenny as he looked at his disk and rubbed the back of his head, realizing his own fault. "Oh, yeah, that was all part of my plan. 'Cause you see, by getting rid of **Pinch Hopper**, I can do this! I activate it's special ability, and call out a creepier insect to the field to take its place, like my powerful **Metal-Armored Bug (LV:8/AKT2800/DEF:1500)**!" he summoned a larger bug than the others, it's shell coated in thick silvery metal. "When Sector Security dumped me here in the Satellite, I thought I'd be spending the rest of my life sitting through the trash," he then smirked with knowing eyes "But your Runner is gonna get out of this dump and back to where I belong! And with a girlfriend at that!"

"Don't let him get to you, Yusei!" exclaimed Rally.

"Just take deep breaths and pretend it's not even there!" yelled Tank.

"Well her imagination must be pretty good if she thinks she'll win," said Lenny as he took **Pinch Hopper **and **Insect Soldier **from his graveyard slot, and stuffed them in his back pocket, removing them from the field. "And after this next move, your gal's gonna be riding with me! I special summon **Doom Dozer ( LV:8/ATK:2800/DEF2600)**!" yelled Lenny as he played with a giant centipede on his side. "I bet your world's spinning round' and round' right now, isn't it? And it's gonna get more out of control! **Chainsaw Insect**, it's time to attack!" **Chainsaw's** chainsaw jaws performed a cyclone, the giant ant crawled towards Yusei's **Shield Warrior**.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**!" Yusei's face-down unleashed her junk scarecrow from her previous Duel, and as the insect clashed with it, sparks flied all over the place. "And thanks to my trap card, your insect's attack is repelled and my warrior's safe. Unfortunately I'm only allowed to use this trap card once per round," said the blue-eyed woman as **Scrap-Iron **was set face-down again.

"Ha! Well, since your trap's all used up, let's see how you save yourself this time! **Metal-Armored Bug**, attack! Take out her **Shield Warrior**!" yelled Lenny as the metal bug charged and obliterated Yusei's monster.

"So are you finished?" asked Yusei.

"Oh so now you're feisty, huh, cutie?" asked Lenny teasingly as **Ant Lion **began to glow a bright light. "Well just you wait! **Retribution of the Ant lion** is ready to tame ya!" The trap hole fired another beam, only this one was targeted as Yusei. She let out a small cry and trembled at the aftermath. She squinted open one of her eyes and her fear began eating at her, making her frozen.

**Yusei: 3200**

**Lenny: 3200**

"And now, **Doom Dozer's **gonna attack you into submission!" shouted the bully as **Dozer** let out a giant pink blast and collided with the ravenette once more. Yusei shut her eyes tight, crouching and mumbled unidentifiable words.

**Yusei: 3200**

**Lenny: 2400**

"Yusei, you just gotta fight back! You're the toughest girl I know!" yelled Rally, wanting to run over to his crouching friend.

"Come on!" Lenny shouted, narrowing his eyes at Yusei, "I don't want some weak brat as my gal! Aren't you even gonna attack!" he snapped. Yusei cracked open one eye and stood up slightly.

'_How am I gonna win this? The pain… The fear… I don't think I can do this…' _she though, looking down at the ground.

_***You can't let fear control your life!***_

'_Jack?'_ wondered Yusei, blinking at hearing her old friend's voice. Only, it sounded as if he were a teen again.

_***One of these days, Yusei, you're going to be facing a Bug Duelist and I won't be there to back you up. You just gotta remember this; The bug can't hurt you. You're bigger, stronger, and smarter than it. And you know how it's gonna be different when you're in a Duel?…***_

Yusei stood up straight and drew one of her cards.

_***The bug's only gonna be a hologram! It won't be real!***_

"How's this for an answer?" asked Yusei, looking at her drawn card.

"I summon my **Speed Warrior (LV:2/ATK:900/DEF:400)**."A grey monster with skates adorned on it's feet stood before Yusei. "And with it, I activate the spell, **Double Summon**, which means your bugs are in for double the trouble. 'Cause now, I can call out another monster to the field. But 'ganging up' is something you bullies know all about, now isn't it? My Runner," Yusei held up a card with an orange tinker monster, her eyes giving a determined blaze "... Is mine and mine alone. No one is riding it but me. And **Junk Synchron's (LV:3/ATK:1300/DEF500) **gonna make sure of it." she said confidently.

"Yeah, let's go, Yusei!" Rally cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Now with **Junk Synchron **and **Speed Warrior **finally on my field, I can Synchro- Summon my **Junk Warrior (2300/1300)**!"As **Junk Synchron**, a tinker monster with a white scarf tied around his neck, sprang into the air, he transformed into a invisible tunnel with three green glowing rings, **Speed Warrior** lunged through the tunnel, it's body glowing and it's form changing "**Junk Warrior**, let's rev it up!" yelled Yusei as a metal vigilante appeared, his entire form covered in blue armor and it's eyes glowing a light red, with a long white scarf trailing down his back .

"Oh no," shouted Lenny, his eyes splitting wide, "With that kind of power, my insects don't stand a chance!"

"That's right! And now, it's time for the **Fighting Spirit **equip spell card to play!" yelled Yusei as her featured monster's glove glowed with three rings on it. "See, for each monster you have on the field, my warrior gains 300 ATK points!" she yelled, **Junk's **body glowing with power.**(3200/1500)**

"I knew Yuse could do it!" Tank said.

"Oh no," Lenny complained, "With all those extra attack points, my insects are gonna be stopped by that thing!"

"She can't take then all out, Boss!" yelled the Big Guy.

"And I don't have to, once I play the continuous spell, **Domino Effect**! So for each monster I discard to the Graveyard, one of your monsters is destroyed!" yelled Yusei.

"Aw, man! But I was so far ahead!" yelled Lenny

"**Junk Warrior**, send his **Chainsaw Insect **to the scrapheap!" yelled Yusei as **Junk Warrior **flew towards the metal bug, punching it with a right hook. "And now, by sending two cards to the Graveyard, **Domino Effect **activates!" Yusei yelled as she discarded two monsters. "Your bugs are about to get exterminated!" And as she said that, **Chainsaw** was knocked into on **Doom Dozer**, who stumbled on **Metal-Armor**, destroying them all.

**Yusei: 3200**

**Lenny: 2400**

"You and your buddies came down here looking to intimidate us, threaten us and push us around. Well next time you, might wanna think twice before messing with me and my pals, cause we're gonna stand by each other through thick-and-thin!" yelled Yusei with passion.

"Yeah, we aren't gonna be beat by just anyone! " yelled Rally.

"You fought a good duel and you play aright," said Yusei, honestly and wisely. "But my Runner is staying right where it is, 'cause with your **Retribution of the Ant lion **card still in play, you take damage for each monster my **Domino Effect **took down!"

**Yusei: 3200**

**Lenny: 0**

"Alright! Way to go, Yuse!" cheered Taka.

"She squashed his bugs like they were nothing!" said Nervin as he high-fived with Blitz. Lenny fell to his knees and looked to the ground.

"Damn, I was so close. How did I lose?" he asked himself. He then blinked at the pair of brown-boot clad feet and he looked up to see Yusei offering her hand, a slight smile on her lips.

"You did you're best and you nearly got me. But the thing is, I remember what an old friend of mine told me that if you ever have your back against the wall, with no where to go, you just gotta look to your deck and believe in the power with them. With that, you can win any Duel." she said. Yusei remembered that memory. Jack had told her that ever since their first Duel as children. It was a draw then, however, Jack still knew a little more back then.

'_The old you is just somehow becoming my conscious, huh, Jack?'_ though Yusei. Lenny looked at her, then her hand, before taking it and allowing the girl to help him up. His crew walked near, as well as Yusei's, and the dark-eyed lad gave a joking grin.

"Heh, I thought that if I won, I get you and that Runner. But it looks like I still have a long way to go," he admitted. "You know what, doll- I mean, Yusei? Lets have another Duel one of these days. And, if I get lucky enough, we could go on a date or hang out or something?" he asked sheepishly. Yusei, for the first time in a long time, gave a light smile.

"Sure. Just no bugs, alright?" she asked, raising her brows. At this, everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(East Tunnel, The Satellite, 11.20 PM)<strong>_

"Remember, Yusei, you gotta head through the left and central vales in order to avoid any dead-ends."

"She knows."

"And you can't slow down or else you'll never make it."

"She knows."

"And if you go too fast you might-"

"She gets it, Nervin! Have some faith in her!" snapped Rally as the four males and female motorcyclist gathered around the Yusei's red ride. Blitz handed Yusei her helmet and the two shared a cupped-hand shake.

"We'll be watching ya the whole way. And make sure to give Jack a good punch in the face for me." said the brown-haired man, half joking and half serious.

"Same for me." said Tank. Yusei nodded as she slipped on her helmet, testing the engine to make sure it's acceleration was up to speed.

"Hold on, I wanna give you this, Yusei." said Rally as he pulled a card out oh his pocket and handed it to the Junk Duelist. Yusei took a look at it.

"It's **Turbo Booster**." she said.

"Yep, make sure to give it a shot in your Duel with Jack." said Rally.

"Are you sure? You're dad gave you this, Rally, it must mean a lot to you."

"It does," said Rally, walking forward and hugging Yusei, a small smile on his face and a sad/happy look in his eyes. "But I want you to have it, Yuse. My dad always said that you never know when you need a boost. Besides, it'll make sure you'll get back to us quicker. Promise you won't forget any of us back here, alright?"

Yusei looked to all of her friends, seeing them all have the same looks Rally had. Her heart gave a faint swell and she nodded, looking to Rally and patting his head.

"I promise. None of us are gonna rot here for the rest of our lives.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(New Domino Coast, New Domino, 12 PM)<strong>_

Yusei took a deep breath as she pulled her Runner to a stop, parking near the coast and removing her helmet. After crossing across the smelly dump that was the sewer, a little bit of salty air did her much better. Feeling the sea breeze ruffle her hair, the golden-streaked woman reached into her pocket and pulled out Rally's **Turbo Booster**. Holding the card like it was a gem, Yusei held it to the sea and tilted her head slightly. She could almost see her friends' sad and happy faces.

'_I am coming back for you, guys. No ones gonna stop me. Not even-'_

"Well, well, you made it just in time, old friend. How's life as a piece of garbage?"

Yusei spun around and narrowed her eyes at the white hybrid Runner that was a few yards away from her. The person on it was a dead-give away, what with the long white coat-tailed coat, light blonde hair, and violet-purple eyes. The man with the white helmet gave a sinister smirk.

"What's with the look, Yusei? Aren't you glad to see your old friend, Jack?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Another chapter made! Now I know what you're thinking. How come I did not type up the Yusei VS. Trudge Duel in the sewer?<strong>**For one thing, it wouldn't be essential to the story. That and it would have made this chapter way too long and it would have made the story too long and it would have copied too much from the show. Well, anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you will be kind enough to review. That is what fuels my Duel… Er, I mean this story, heh, heh.**

**Well, I gotta go! Make sure to read and review and I'll update soon!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: What in the Past (PT 1)

**Thanks so much for the review you all left me! All of them were kind and sincere. But wow, I'd never knew any would like a story like this. This just makes me SO happy^_^ Sorry I was late and all, my laptop's been having trouble that I can barely have anytime on it. Ah well, at least I got this chapter for ya guys.**

**Now, in this chapter, we're gonna dig a little deeper into Yusei and Jack's relationship. The Duel's gonna be shortened a bit since I don't want you guys to get too bored. A whole lot of other stuff is gonna be happening so hold onto your computer mouse and lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's_. If I did, Yusei would have been a girl or the show would have been a Yaoi. Hehehe, yep, I'm a Yaoi girl :3**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Three: What's in the past… Came Back. (Part One)<strong>

_**(New Domino Coast, New Domino, 11.50 PM)**_

But before we get to where we left off in the story, lets turn the clock back for exactly ten minutes, before the two old friends met. Riding near the sparkling coast of New Domino, the Master of Faster; the King of the Cards; the Sultan of Speed; the man who was considered the luckiest in the world; Jack Atlas was riding on his hybrid and deluxe Duel Runner at an increasing speed. The shadows that danced crossed his sharp features showed that he was fully intent on getting to the edge of the coast, his dark eyes searching for anything close to resembling the shades of raven and gold. From that though, his mind had wandered.

What exactly did Yusei look like after a full year of their separation? He couldn't help but admit he was curious. Was she still the same with that wild mane of black and gold she called hair? Did she still have tan skin, a calm look, the most darkest of blue eyes that could look straight into your soul and find yourself lost into-

And that's when Jack gave a horrified expression, complete with wide eyes and a deep frown. Just why the hell was he suddenly now into full detail of this one girl's eyes? They weren't that special.

'_Tch, for all I care, she could have lost a limb or two while protecting every weakling she sees. She's always been like that, that Yusei. Always caring for the weak, no matter what was at stake. Hmph, I always found that the most oddest about her, besides her taste in hair do's.'_thought the multi-million-Duelist as he sped up his Runner along the highway. Drifting his eyes, he eased up his D-Wheel when he spotted a red blur race down below him on a lower highway, close to the water.

The other Runner pulled to a stop and the owner stepped off it, their helmet still on and the owner's walking a bit stiff, probably from a long ride. Jack watched as the racer pulled off their helmet, his eyes widening a bit as he saw a familiar mess of dark and fair hair. The hair was lightly ruffled by the sea's wind and the familiar person pulled a card out their pocket, holding it to the sky, as if it was an offering to some sort of god.

Easily and quietly, the pale-skinned young man drove his Runner down to the lower highway and rode over to the foreigner. He called out an insult to the person watching as the person turnEd, a pointed nose, a calm yet surprised pair of lips, and slightly widen dark blue eyes met his. So, he was right. It was Yusei, and she looked the same as ever. With a smirk, he greeted her in the way that he knew would pang her heart. And once her gem-like irises were set a blaze, oh, he knew he had started a fire.

_**(New Domino Coast, New Domino, 12 PM)**_

Both young Duelist stared at each other as the sky above them darkened as time past. Both were silent for a good while, the slight yet-not-very shock of seeing each other in over a year sinking into them. The wind blew lightly and Jack gave a coy smirk.

"So, Yusei, what brings you here?" he asked, his voice filled with taunt. He watched, with great amusement, as a frown appear on Yusei's lips.

"I want my **Stardust Dragon** back." she said, her eyes narrowing as her once-friend's smirk grew.

"Is that all, really? What about your old Runner?" he asked, gesturing to the machine he was previously riding.

"I'm doing fine without it. Answer me, Jack. Where's my **Stardust**?" asked Yusei, her frown deepening. Jack decided to kick it up a notch.

"Always the impatient and bash one, aren't we, Yusei? You were always like that when we were kids. Remember the time we had to wait inside on a rainy day when we wanted to go explore that old factory? You got so impatient, you threw a tantrum."

"_Jack-_"

"But of course, you've always been like that. Always wanting to move forward and fast without worrying about losing a tooth-"

"I'm _not _here to play games, Jack. So tell what you've done with my **Stardust**." growled Yusei, her eyes flashing with anger and fist clenched tight enough to turn her knuckles white. Jack snickered in amusement and pulled out a card from the inside pocket of his coat.

"You mean this card?" he asked, ever-so lightly swaying the card between his fingers. Yusei's eyes widen, gasping a bit. Her card… It just didn't look like her card anymore. Though it was very beautiful with millions of stars cascading from it's wings, the very spirit of the card was different, just not the same.

"How could you?" she could only manage this in a whisper. Jack gave a frown at this.

"It wasting away in the hands of a loser from the Satellite! I made it better, you should be grateful." he sneered, obviously displeased. Seriously, how could he not take away the valuable card? It needed a much stronger Duelist, not someone as anti-social and soft-hearted as his blue-eyed friend. Yusei's eyes locked with his own. Damn, those big blue eyes.

"Jack, how could you do this to me? To your friends, Jack? **Stardust** was our only chance of freedom and you just took it away from us! I don't get it. You would never do that, to any of us." said Yusei, her voice raised slightly with deep emotion swirling in her heart. Jack did his best to ignore how those eyes were looking at him with such disappointment.

"Well, it certainly gave _me_ my freedom. But seeing that you're being such a whining brat about it," Jack swiftly threw **Stardust Dragon** and Yusei caught it with slight surprise. "Here, take it back if you want it that much. I don't need it any more." he said, turning his head to the ocean, expecting to hear the faint purr of a leaving machine. He was caught off guard when the card he just thrown impaled itself in a crook of his Duel screen. He looked up and Yusei's fire-blazed eyes gave a spark.

" No, Jack. I want my card back, yes, but I wanna have one Duel with you, too. A fair one, where we can just get it over with. Once I win, I'm taking my card back and leaving." said the female Duelist seriously, her words as sharp as viper's fangs. Jack felt a sudden adrenalin shoot through his veins, a shiver threatening to go down his spine at the edge of those words. He had no idea what this feeling was. He never felt it before a Duel. With a smirk, he nodded and took **Stardust** in his hand.

"Very well, Yusei. But get ready, I've grown-up in the past year."

"So have I, Jack, so have I."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Cross-Interstate-Highway, New Domino, 12.30 PM)<strong>_

The two Runner now road across the starlit-like city of New Domino, the many street lights and neon signs making Yusei almost blind. As they drove, the raven and goldette turned to her now-rival with a raised brow.

"Just where are we going, Jack? I thought we were gonna Duel." Jack gave a dark chuckle.

"We will Duel, Yusei. Just be patient. Curiosity killed the cat, as they say."

"But satisfactory brought it back." countered Yusei, her eyebrows frowning. Jack gave a scowl and roll of his eyes.

"Oh, fantastic comeback. Really, you should win a Grammy for that one. Just pipe down and enjoy the lights, Yusei. Much better from the garbage-infested scum in the Satellite, wouldn't you agree?" he asked. Yusei blinked at the lights with a wince.

"At least in some parts in the Satellite, you can still see the stars." she said, Jack turned his head to her to retort, just as the lights caught her face, defining her feminine looks and casting shadows around her agile eyes and soft lips. So, apparently there were some things that changed about the girl. Yusei caught the pro staring at her and she gave a frown.

"Keep your eyes on the rode, Jack. Just because you lived here for a year doesn't mean you can oogle at this place every minute." she snapped. Jack scowled at her and turned his head back to the road.

"That shows how much you know, runt," he muttered. He then saw a dark dome in their path and his smirk returned to his lips. "Well, it looks like we've arrived. Come, this is where we'll Duel." he said, as the two crossed a gate and into a darken area. As they entered, football field lights brightened the area, revealing it to be a Turbo Duel arena. The track was big with a barrier, thousands of millions of seats stretched around like a giant coliseum. As Yusei's mouth open slightly, Jack threw one arm into the air in show.

"Welcome, to the _Kaiba Dome_!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Sector Security Headquarters, New Domino, 12.45 PM)<strong>_

Unbeknownst to the two, a man was walking down one of the hallways of Sector Security Headquarters with a woman. The man looked young despite his white hair and pale complexion. His eyes looked as silver and knowing as an owls and he looked very sophisticated dressed in a gray-blue suit and black gloves, a frown on his face as the woman with blue hair and business attire bit her lip as they walked.

"So, you're telling me you lost Jack? I thought I hired you to keep an eye on him, Mina. Not lose him." said the man, obviously displeased. The woman looked down at the floor just as the two entered a monitor room in the headquarters, may of the workers looking over all parts of New Domino and one man in particular was staring at the main screen of the room. He looked about four-feet high with light purple hair and toxic-green eyes, some make-up on his face, and a red over coat dragging to his feet. The man had a smirk present on his lips.

_'Someday, this will all be-_'

"Lazar." the man snapped his head up and gave a unpleasant smile as the man with white hair approached him. He scowled briefly at the Mina before smirking.

"A pleasure to see you this evening, Director Goodwin. Ah, and you've caught our little troublemaker, hm? Well, fortunately for us, we have just found young Jack. Though," Lazar showed them on the screen that Jack was at the Kaiba Dome, on his Runner with a red Runner trailing him. "He seems to have brought a date for the evening. Isn't that cute, the boy's in love."

"It 's not love, Lazar. That happens to be Yusei Fudo, the girl he requested to be brought here." corrected Goodwin. Lazar gave a snicker.

"I know, just joking. But really, why would Jack bring her here? Satellites are not allowed in New Domino." said the purple-haired man.

"I know, and so does Jack. Which is why I am allowing him to have this night of freedom. However, if things do get out of hand, make sure that plenty of a guards are around."

_**(The Kaiba Dome, New Domino, 1 PM)**_

Jack and Yusei pulled their motorcycles to halt when they made it to the starting point. Jack slipped a smirk at Yusei as he placed Stardust into his deck as it was shuffled by his Duel Disk, Yusei doing the same with her deck.

"Quite an amazing arena, wouldn't you agree?" asked Jack snidely, waiting for a nod and at least a 'hn' from the quiet girl. When he received none, he decided he wanted to see atleast one spark of anger or hatred. "Now, just imagine thousands among millions of fans, cheering your name as you raced against the asphalt. But here's the thing, Yusei, there will be no one cheering for you! Not even your loser friends back in the Satellite. I bet they'll be so disappointed in you when you return, seeing that you only cared about yourself when Stardust was in your grasp. They'll abandon you, Yusei. You'll have nothing." sneered the blonde, watch for something, anything.

But Yusei merely turned her head to her Duel screen and slipped her visor over her eyes.

"Lets get this over with." she said, revving up her Runner as she turned the gas handle. With a frown and cold eyes, Jack started his own Runner, both machines thundering with power. On their screens, their Life Points and cards screens appeared, along with a count down.

**_*TURBO DUEL ENGAGED; AUTO-PIOLT STANDING BY*_**

"Lets Duel!"

Rubber squealed against asphalt as the two Runners raced on.

**Yusei: 4000 (SPC:1)**

**Jack: 4000 (SPC:1)**

"Here's to history!" yelled Yusei as she drew her card. "I summon **Quilbolt Hedgehog (LV:2/ATK:800/DEF:800)** in defense mode!" called the ravenette as a giant brown rodent with screws and bolts sticking out of it's back appeared near her, it position in defense. "That's all for now." said Yusei.

"Well now, it's that little rat of yours! He looks the same," said Jack drew, "Lets see if you remember this, Yusei! M**y Mad Archfiend (LV:4/ATK:1800/DEF:0)**!" yelled the rival as he summoned a shaman-like creature with bony hands and attachments to match. His hair was a wild man of red and it's eyes glowed a creepy green. "But since he can't attack this round, I think I'll play the speed spell, **Quick Attack**!"

"**Quick Attack**?" asked Yusei.

"That's right; since no monsters can attack this round, I can use this spell card, which is used when I have two or more speed counters, to select one of my monsters, and have it attack this turn. Now, **Mad Archfiend**, stick into that **Quilbolt**!" With the fragments of skulls implanted on it's stomach, **Mad Archfiend** fired them and destroyed** Quilbolt**, obliterating it into dust. "And in case you've forgotten, when** Mad Archfiend** battles with a monster with defense lower then his attack, the opponent still takes damage!" yelled Jack

**Yusei: 3000 (SPC:1)**

**Jack: 4000 (SPC2)**

"You're gonna regret doing that, Jack!" yelled Yusei, watching her hedgehog's dust fly away in the air. Jack watched this with amusement.

"Yusei, the only thing I'm gonna regret is that this duel isn't being broadcasted to the millions of fans around the globe who cheer for me night after night. They've earned the right to witness my greatest challenge ever, and my greatest victory!" Jack turns his eyes to Yusei's, wanting to see some anger or enraged emotion flash in her blue depths. "You do realize that you're gonna end up losing tonight, don't you?"

"You do realize that you better get your head out of the gutter before I kick it out for ya, Jack!" yelled Yusei, drawing a card. "Instead of trying to piss me off, lets focus on the Duel, shall we?" she asked as they made a severe turn. Jack scowled at her, yet at the same time, his heart sped up more, those words of defiance fueling his game.

"It's my move!" yelled Yusei, slapping down her card. " I summon my **Junk Synchron**!" she yelled as her robot of white and orange appeared. Jack would have laughed at the small monster, had it not been for how serious the Duel was.

"Remember me saying that you'd regret taking out my **Quilbolt**, Jack? Well here's why! Thanks to **Junk Synchron's** special ability, I can bring **Quilbolt** back!" she yelled as her rodent monster appeared back on the field.

"So you brought the rat back, what of it?" asked Jack.

"It goes like this; With the two of them on the field, I am now allowed to Synchro Summon my **Junk Warrior(LV:5/ATK:2300/DEF:1300)**!" she yelled as one of her most strongest cards posed onto the field.

"If that's all you got, Yusei, then you're losing your touch!"

"Wrong, Jack. 'Cause now, my monster's gonna finish off yours. Lets rev it up, **Junk Warrior**! Send **Mad Archfiend** to the trash cans!" yelled the tan woman as her monster charged and gave a righteous kick to the head at Jack's monster, destroying it.

**Yusei: 3000 (SPC:2)**

**Jack: 3500 (SPC:3)**

"My move!" called Jack, drawing a card. "I summon my **Twin Shield Defender (LV:4/ATK:700/DEF:1600)** in defense mode," he said as he drew his trigger monster. "Plus, I'll throw down a little face-down for later."

Yusei looked at the Duel screen, a complicated frown set on her lips. _'I don't like this at all. It's not like Jack to toy around. He usually cuts right to the chase. What are you planning?'_ she wondered as she stared at the blonde.

**Yusei: 3000 (SPC:3)**

**Jack: 3500 (SPC:4)**

"I summon **Speed Warrior(LV:2/ATK:900/DEF:400)**! And now his attack points is added to **Junk Warrior's**," The two monsters glowed in the same blue light, Yusei looking back to Jack expectantly. "But you know that already, don't you, Jack? It's the same combo I used back at the Satellite to get Security off your back. If it weren't for me and my **Junk Warrior**, you might still be rotting in the Facility." Said the tan girl. Jack looked away for a second, faintly remembering the chasing pursuers falling back from the monster of steel and metal when Yusei came that time when they were pre-teens. However, he didn't look so grateful as Yusei's monster's points raised.

**Junk Warrior: (3200/1300)**

"What do you want, a 'thank you'? Well, you're not getting one." Said the dark-eyed man scornfully. Yusei gave a light shake of the head.

"That's not what I want at all. For now, I'm starting this! Due to **Speed Warrior's** special ability, his attack points are doubled **(1800/400)**. So say goodbye to your **Twin Shield Defender**!" shouted the female racer as her monster attacked Jack's. However, **Speed's** energy suddenly weakened as the shield monster was destroyed.

"And you can say goodbye to half of **Junk Warrior's** attack points. See, by destroying my **Twin Shield Defender**, you've activated its special ability. I bet you're glad Sector Security wasn't as prepared as I am when you stepped in to save me." shouted Jack with a smirk.

**Junk Warrior: (1600/1300)**

"Really? Because you've just left yourself wide open for an attack!" shouted Yusei, but her hand gave a pause, looking at Jack's face-down. _'Just as long as that card stays face-down.'_ she thought, going back to the duel. "I've been waiting to do this since our last duel, Jack. **Junk Warrior**, attack him directly!" yelled Yusei as her junk-based monster attacked Jack's runner. However, Jack didn't seem even in distressed.

**Yusei: 3000 (SPC:4)**

**Jack: 1900 (SPC:4)**

"Hmph, Yusei, remember when you said that you saved me?" asked Jack. Yusei could sense the ridicule in his voice.

"Yes."

"Well it was all a setup! All those times you saved me and all those times we've spent together, those were just ways to get Stardust! We were never friends!" hissed the blonde. Yusei bit her tongue, shaking her head as those words echoed in her mind.

"That's a lie!" she shouted, not wanting to believe the words.

"The truth's the truth! That time when we were little, when I said we should make a Runner, it was all a plan to get you to do the work for me! Just face it, Yuse, I didn't give a damn about our friendship! It meant nothing!" spat Jack. But something was knowing at the back of his head. Like something was saying, _'You know that's not true.'_

Yusei's eyes closed tightly, her throat contracting as a twist went on in her gut. She knew it felt like betrayal. "How could have I been so blind?" she asked herself, a cold feeling like ice water trickling down her spine.

Jack felt an acid-like feeling going down his throat, an odd feeling stirring in his gut. What was wrong with him today? "They say that the truth will set you free. Well lets put a test to that and see if you can hold out!" he shouted as he drew a card and threw it down. "For my turn, I play my **Space Gate** trap card! Now, for every time you attack me, I gain a gate counter! Lets see if you still have those rookie skills, Yusei!" yelled Jack. Yusei drew a card and placed it.

"I play this card face-down and end my turn." she said, her voice a little horsed. Was it from her yelling, or the emotion of hurt building in her heart? If you were to find out that your very best friend never saw you as a friend at all, what would your choice be?

Jack felt a half-and-half feeling. A part of him felt satisfied to see discourage come to Yusei's face, yet the other side told him it was a wrong feeling. He did not like that side.

"And it looks like it's time for your monster to change back." he said as **Junk Warrior** went back to his original status.

**Yusei: 3000 (SPC:5)**

**Jack: 1900 (SPC:5)**

Suddenly, Jack gave a snicker. Then he gave an almost psychotic laugh. "Come on, Yusei! Surely this isn't your best! You better take off the training wheels unless you wanna catch up with me!" yelled the blonde, his speed increasing, and spinning the Runner around until he was riding backwards, smirking at Yusei. "Well, this is amusing, isn't it? Oh come on, when we were five, you always laughed when I walked backwards! Where's your sense of humor?" he taunted, enjoying the glare the dark blue-eyed woman sent him.

"Get serious and make your move already, Jack!"

"Eager to lose, aren't we?" snickered Jack, turning his D-Wheel back to normal position."Fine, then I guess I'll take my move! From my hand, I play **Speed Fusion** speed card! Now, I can summon a Fusion Monster that'll have you shaking in your seat!" he yelled as he pulled out two cards. "Watch and learn! I now summon my **Big Piece Golem** and **Medium Piece Golem**!" yelled the young man as his unbelievable creatures based on stone appeared.

"Rock collecting? Why Jack, I never knew." joked Yusei with dry humor.

"Oh, he won't be around for long, old friend!" yelled Jack, throwing a dark and devious look. "Because right now, I'm summoning my **Dark Resonator (LV:3/ATK:1300/DEF:300)**! Now, here's how this little guy's gonna bring out an old friend! By fusing him with **Big Piece Golem**, I can summon a blast from the past!" yelled the purple-eyed man, closing his eyes. Yusei knew what was going to happen. It didn't take a genius to guess.

"_The undying flames of rage fill one's heart, shaking the earth as it's master rises in the air. Let the fast lane ignite with the strongest of all!_ Synchro Summon, **Red Dragon Archfiend (LV8/ATK:3000/DEF:2000)** !" yelled the King of the Cards as his Synchro Summoned Dragon swooped onto the field, it's tattered and red scales mixing with it's black scales, looking as frightening as Cerberus, Hade's loyal pet. It roared down at the two Duelist, it's flying wings outstretched and it's defiant and demotic face in a permanent glare. Jack gave a satisfied look, Yusei knew that he was now up to something.

"But I'm not finished quite yet, Yusei! Because now, I send my **Space Gate** trap card to the Graveyard! And with that, I can summon my tuner monster, **Sinister Sprocket (LV:1/ATK:400/DEF:0)**! And with this, I fuse him and **Medium Piece Golem** in order to bring back an old friend! Prepare for the worst, Yusei!" yelled Jack as the two monsters fused and a new light flashed.

"_The brightest of stars have a awaken and the king of the Milky Way shall rise! Reveal the path of light and fly to the Heavens!_ Synchro Summon, **Stardust Dragon**!" yelled Jack as another light flashed and an all-too familiar monster appeared, it's scales as bight as the moon and it's eyes sparkling like the stars. Yusei gave a sigh as she caught the dragon's stare.

"It's been far too long, old friend. Don't worry, I'll get you back." she said. Jack smirked at her as they made a tremendous turn, the Duel only beginning.

"Lets see if you can keep to that wish, Yusei!" he yelled. Yuse looked to him and gave a look.

"It's more than a wish, Jack," she said, just as the two dragon's rose higher into the air.

"It's a promise!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

**Whew, that was something! I really enjoyed that chapter and I hope you all did, too. Again, sorry if anyone was too OCC, but that is what to expect from a Gender swap story. So please don't judge. I hope you'll all be ready for the next chapter! That's gonna include the last part of the Duel and Fem!Yusei's little timeout. Hehehe, you'll get what I mean later :3**

**Well, gotta go! Make sure to read and review and I'll get to you all real soon! Sorry for any errors and I'll see ya guys!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4: What in The Past (PT 2)

**Knowing that how long all of you have waited, I bring you all the next chapter of this awesome story! We now come to the second half of Yusei and Jack's Duel and what will happen now that two masters of the sky have appeared on the field. This one will probably be long so hang tight. Thanks for your patients and please do enjoy! Now lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. I wish I did though.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Four: Whats in the Past...Came Back, PT 2~ <strong>_

_**(Sector Security Headquarters, New Domino, 2 PM)**_

**Yusei: 3000 (SPC:5)**

**Jack: 1900 (SPC:5)**

Goodwin looked at the standings with a neutral expression. With how things were going so far, with Jack having two powerful dragons out, it seemed as though he would win this Duel in a few turns. However, he was not doubting Yusei yet. For all he knew, the girl from the slums must've had an idea of two to get out of this mess.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Kaiba Dome, New Domino, 2 AM)<strong>_

**Yusei: 3000 (SPC:5)**

**Jack: 1900 (SPC:5)**

"It's my move!" called Yusei, drawing a card. " And I start this move by summoning my **Shield Warrior (LV:3/ATK:800/DEF1600)** in defense mode," said the blue-eyed Duelist as he monster clad in armor came to the field. "Next, I'll also switch my Junk Warrior into defense mode. Your move, 'pal'." she said. Jack scoffed at the last word.

"Leaving both monsters in defense mode? You gotta be aggressive if you wanna win this, Yusei! But then again, it's no surprise really. You could hardly fight when we were little, anyway." He said as the two of them now rode neck and neck. Their eyes caught each other's. Two pairs of eyes that were use to brighten whenever they saw the other were now much sharper and determine. The happiness and shine of them had faded away when both owners had grown up. There was nothing.

"Haven't you learned, Yusei?" asked Jack when their stare, broke, now looking at Yuse in sideways. "I suppose you haven't, considering that you would have never changed if I _hadn't _taken away **Stardust**_. _But it seems that you're still weak! And here's proof of it! **Red Dragon Archfiend **can now wipe out all your monsters in defense mode. So say goodbye to your team! Go, **Red Dragon**, use Absolute Powerforce!" yelled the older as his dragon's claws ignited with red-hot power and slashed down at Yusei's monsters, destroying them.

"Seriously, Yusei, didn't you learn anything back in the schoolyard? When those all those bullies who picked on you would come around and threaten you and your little auto-shop pals for your lunch money? What did not fighting back ever get you, from all those weak attempts to stand up for yourself? A black eye and an empty stomach, that's what! Didn't you sneak out of the Satellite to get even with me? I mean, if you came here to 'throw down' or whatever the hell you wanted, why are you acting like that scared kid from the playground? Where's that little girl who fallowed me around, who wanted to catch up with the big guys?" he asked. In all honesty, he _did _wanted to know what happened that little girl. This was not the little girl who only dreamed of winning a kiddy Duels. This was a young lady, though lack of thereof, with skills that could rival his. Where was the one who had her hair highlighted at age five? The girl who could crack at security code at thirteen. That little girl that he… Where _did _that girl go?

Yusei calmly looked at him, Jack's blood boiling more that ever. Those _goddamn eyes_.

"She learned not to rush into a fight without good strategy. _She _grew up, unlike you, who wants to beat me up so bad that you just mock and taunt me like an arrogant seven-year-old. Right now, I'm focusing on getting **Stardust**, not revenge." she said. Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, now that you got no monsters on your field, dear friend, **Stardust Dragon **can swoop right in and attack you directly! Hope this doesn't hurt too much."

"Yeah, because it really looks like you're caring for my welfare right now- ahhh!" Yusei gave a sharp shout as the fiery of stardust. She gave a shiver as the white-hot feeling washed over her, panting as her life points and speed counters dropped.

**Yusei: 2000 (SPC:4)**

**Jack: 1900 (SPC:6)**

"So the monster that used to be yours, the one you came here to get back from me, is now the one taking you down," Jack sneered, watching Yusei hunch her shoulders slightly. "I'm sure if you thought this would've happened, you would've never crawled out of that dump you call home." He said. Yusei only gave a roll of her shoulders to loosen her tighten muscles and she drew a card.

"My move," she said, " And I summon my **Sonic Chick (LV:1/ATK:300/DEF:300) **in defense mode," The card she played is was a small pink roadrunner with red boots.

"Just like back at school," Jack said, trying not to laugh at the small monster, "You wasted your time with chickens."

"Well, at least I know this 'chicken' isn't going to double-cross her best friend, and then scurry away in the middle of the night without a second thought. In fact, this 'chicken's' sticking with me!" she shouted as two cards came to her hand. "Next, I place two cards face-down. You're move!"

Jack caught up to Yusei and their eyes locked again, one pair amused while the other challenging in silence. "Let me ask you something, Yusei," said Jack seriously, though still with some mocking in it. "How do you think this duel of ours is gonna end? Let's kid ourselves and say you actually have a chance at out-dueling me, and that you somehow manage to win. Then what are you gonna do? You haven't really thought this little 'revenge' fantasy through, have you?" he asked, drawing his card and giving a dashing smirk," Well, let me tell you what is gonna happen; you're gonna lose this duel, and then I'm gonna press a little button on my runner, at which point, an entire Security team will arrest you and ship you off to the Facility. So much for revenge. And speaking of you losing, **Red Dragon Archfiend**, attack **Sonic Chick**!"

The dragon attacked at Yusei's fowl but the attack was deflected of the female Duelist and her monster, keeping them from harms way.

"Always thinking, aren't you, Yusei?" asked Jack, frowning.

"It's what I do best, Jack. I really am surprised you didn't remember this classic back when we dueled for fun!" said the golden-streaked girl as she revealed one of her face-downs.

"Oh, yes. Your **Remote Revenge** trap card. I forgot you had that." Recalled her once-companion.

"It seems there's a lot you've forgot about, Jack, so here's a little lesson on how this card goes. It'll first deflect your attack; but that deflection's just the beginning. Once it does that, it destroys every monster on your field in attack mode. And aren't both your dragons in attack mode? So how's that for getting aggressive?" The killer attack headed straight towards Jack's beasts.

"You have a thing with revenge, don't you? Even if you deny it so much. Too bad for you, just like your attempt to get revenge on me, this attack is gonna fail miserably. Because **Stardust Dragon's **taking one for the team," **Stardust **made a swoop and took the hit, his silvery body engulfed in flames.

"That's one of **Stardust Dragon's **special abilities. If you activate a card with the power to destroy all my monsters, Stardust Dragon can save all the others by sacrificing itself. How does it feel knowing you've destroyed your favorite beast? It must hurt twice as much after this monster has fought for the rival team." he said as the dragon disappeared, it's partials of pixilated light raining on Yusei like fallen snow.

**Yusei: 1000 (SPC:5)**

**Jack: 1900 (SPC:7)**

The blonde Master of Faster gave a pause, watching in a almost trace-like state as the glittering lights caressing her hair and skin, making her look heavenly. Jack then mentally slapped himself, scowling himself for making thoughts as idiotic as a school boy's. He straighten himself and pulled two cards from his hand.

"Now I place two cards face-down," Jack said, placing down said cards. "And with that done, I think I'll bring back my **Stardust Dragon **so you can get another peek at it for old time's sake. Now take a long, hard look, Yusei. Because after this duel, you're never gonna see it again!" And through a portal of swirling blue, the dragon of the stars returned.

"Maybe you can get another chance to destroy the very beast you're trying to win back from me. You know, Yusei, with friends like you, who needs enemies? And with both dragons back on my field, it looks like this battle of ours has gone full-circle, hasn't it?" he asked, feeling quite proud of himself.

"Actually…" Yusei gave a smile, and a rare one at that,"…not quite yet, Jack. I activate my trap card, **Harmonia Mirror**!" she called, a woman with a mirror in hand appearing on the field. Jack's jaw dropped a few inches, knowing that card. "Check this out, old friend, because you just summoned **Stardust Dragon **to your field, using a method other than the usual Synchro Summon, I can use the power of **Harmonia Mirror **to get **Stardust** fighting on my side instead, so welcome back, old friend." she said as the mirror captured her beast. For a split second, Yusei felt happy. However, Jack killed this slightly.

"That's no biggie," Jack replied, albeit slightly bitter, "It's like I said earlier, I don't need it. I was merely using it to make this duel more interesting."

"Well, you did, Jack. And now I'm gonna rev things up with my Stardust Dragon! But first, I've been meaning to say this for while!" she cast her hand up and closed her eyes, feeling the presence of the reptile of the Milky way.

"_The constellations guide his way and star-lit wishes give him his strength. Of friendship, brotherhood, and love, let the path of light lead him to stars! Lets rev it up, _**Stardust Dragon**!" she chanted, he dragon gliding above her. From the farthest corner of her mind, she could hear a deep voice say, _'I missed you.'_

Offering a tiny and brief smile, Yusei replied, _'You as well, __**Stardust**__.'_

"Not bad, Yusei. Maybe you did learn a thing or two since our days together in the Satellite. So we got **Red Dragon Archfiend **versus **Stardust Dragon**, in a fight to the finish!" The two masters of dragons bellowed in pride, ready to give it their all.

**Yusei: 1000 (SPC:6)**

**Jack: 1900 (SPC:8)**

Jack looked up and gave at a smirk at the dragons, then at Yusei. "Well, I guess this is where the final scene plays. We shall see who has gotten stronger, Yusei. I've waited a year for this." he admitted, feeling adrenalin pump through his veins again.

"And you'll finally get the chance to see the duelist I've become. Remember that talk you gave after you beat me in our last duel?" asked Yusei, feeling a spark in her own system as she recalled Jack's words.

_(Flashback)_

* * *

><p><em>"Did she... just lose?"<em>

"_**Rally had sounded so sad. The poor kid was crushed. And I felt the same. But then, you said something that day, Jack…"**_

_"She did. And do you know why our friend just lost? Because her deck has no balance. And without balance, one cannot be a complete duelist. But you know that already, don't you, Yusei?"_

"_**The pain. The words. Everything had hurt that day. But I knew you were right. Even if I didn't want to admit it, it was true. You were right."**_

* * *

><p><em>(End OF flashback)<em>

"Those words, they shot me down like a ton of bricks," admitted Yusei. She then looked to her hand, then clenched it. "But now I've learned my lesson."

"And what would that be, Yusei?" asked Jack, a little interested.

"That in order to be the best I can be, I have to believe in the power of every card in my deck. And ever since that day, I thought about that duel we had over and over again, trying to implement new strategies and combinations that I would've never thought possible. And now, today's the day where all my hard work pays off!" she said determinedly.

"Well, Yusei, actions speak louder than words. So let's just see what that deck of yours is capable of." Said Jack, feeling satisfied to see a circuit strike run across electric-blue eyes.

"You got it, Jack; and with **Stardust Dragon**, the sky's the limit!" She cried, her prized monster roaring with pride.

Jack let out a wild laugh after that, his voice echoing like the sharp barks of a hound. "You think by just getting back your dragon, that you have a chance at winning, Yusei? Well think again! Because you've only leveled up the playing field!" he called.

"That's how I planned it, Jack." said Yusei, coming to her turn.

**Yusei: 1000 (SPC:7)**

**Jack: 1900 (SPC:9)**

"And now, I activate my speed spell, **Silver Contrails**!" called the dark-haired girl, a silver vortex of silver dust surrounding **Stardust**. "Whenever I have five or more speed counters, I can increase the power of a Wind attribute monster goes up by 1000. Now, because **Stardust Dragon **is a Wind attribute monster, he gains a power boost!" called Yusei, her dragon's points rising. **(ATK:3500/DEF:2000)**

"It's time to see what you got, old friend! Lets rev this up with _Cosmic Flare_!" called Yusei as **Stardust Dragon** shot his strike of stars and silver. At the very moment it caught on **red Dragon Archfiend**, an incredibly blood-numbing pain shot in Yusei's left arm. She gave a yelp and at that moment, Jack felt the same.

'_What's going on? Where did this pain coming from?' _both wondered simultaneously.

Both then caught the sight of **Sonic Chick **pixilated dust flying away, **Red Dragon Archfiend **giving a triumphant roar.

"What happened to Sonic Chick?" asked Yusei with wide eyes.

"My **Synchro Deflector **trap card happened!" said Jack smugly, giving a smirk, "With this trap card, I can deflect an attack against a synchro monster. And then use the energy to vaporize the monster on your field with the fewest attack points. And now that you've attacked, the effects of your **Silver Contrails **speed spell wears off, which means your **Stardust Dragon **loses its precious power boost." Said the purple-eyed male as the yellow-eyed dragon's status returned to normal.

"But I'm still in this game, Jack, so it's far from over!. So next, from my hand, I summon **Ghost Gardna (LV:4/ATK:0/DEF:1900) **in defense mode!" called Yusei, a phantom-like monster appearing on the field, the emerald-green eye in it's clawed hand gleaming.

"Trying to protect your little dragon, are ya?" asked Jack, remembering this monster of white.

"I place two cards face-down," said Yusei, ignoring Jacks comment. "Your move." She said, hissing as another burning pain coursed through her arm, this one stronger than the first.

'_What is this feeling?'_

"Time to end this, Yusei!" yelled Jack, gritting his teeth as his own arm gave a throb of pain. He bit it back, wanting to end this. "I think **Red Dragon Archfiend **wants to attack **Stardust Dragon**! Let's go! Take him down with _Scorching Crimson Fire_!" the red and ebony dragon bellow madly, taking aim and firing but being stopped By Yusei's specter monster.

"**Ghost Gardna's **special ability allows it to draw your monster's attention, and become the target of your attack. So **Red Dragon Archfiend **won't be attacking **Stardust** this time around. And after it gets destroyed—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," muttered Jack, feeling irritated as he watched the ghost take the fall, " I watched you use **Ghost Gardna **plenty of times back at The Satellite. And this is the part where you tell me how _'When __**Ghost Gardna **__gets destroyed, it can lower the attack points of one of its opponent's monsters by 1000 until the end of the turn.'_" He imitated this with a almost droned out voice, before giving a knowing and sneering look. _"_Did you seriously think I didn't know that was coming?" he asked.

"Well, did you know this was coming?" asked Yusei, holding out one hand. "I activate a trap card, **Counterattack Beacon**. And it activates when one of your monsters attacks one of mine, and manages it to destroy it on battle. Once this trap card activates, it not only gives one of my monsters 500 attack points, it forces the same monster to attack even though it's not my turn." Said Yusei as power generated on **Stardust**.

"Very interesting," Jack commented, seeing where this was going. "So now **Stardust** has more attack points than my Dragon." He said.

"That's right! And because of this, well, I'll just let Stardust show you where I'm getting at!" she yelled, her dragon roaring as it shot it's attack. She squinted her eyes for a split second as scorching paint prickled her arm, like someone was pressing a hotwire against it. However, Jack played a card, improving his monster's attack points.

"Huh, should've known you still had the **Prideful Roar **trap card." said Yusei as the two of them performed another lap.

**Yusei: 1000 (SPC:7)**

**Jack: 1900 (SPC:9)**

"It's Showtime!" yelled Jack, the two dragon's in the sky roared in agreement as they shot their attacks at each other, meeting in cross-fire. **Stardust **got an upper hand at one point, but **Red Dragon Archfiend** met at the same strength. This time, both Yusei and Jack gave sharp yells when the pain turned into a white-hot burn, crimson-sparks flashing in their visions and unaware of the crimson lights shooting into the sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Sector Security Headquarters, New Domino, 2.45 AM)<strong>_

"_Director Goodwin! Director Goodwin! Splendid news!"_ Goodwin pressed the button on the Bluetooth in his ear, listening in on his head scientist exclaims.

"I'm listening. I see what is happening as well," he said, eyeing the dancing lights above the arena. "Report your findings."

"_As you wish, Dear Director."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Kaiba Dome, New Domino, 2. 50 AM)<strong>_

"What's going on?" Jack demanded, seeing that Yusei's monster was still flying.

"Take a guess," said Yusei, revealing that **Shield Warrior **was back in action.

"How did it- Damn it! It has that special ability!" cursed Jack.

"Yeah, but I'm still hit with 300 points of damage so don't get too discouraged, Jack." said Yusei, her lips forming a thing line as the pain in her arm died down a little. Suddenly, the pain shot back, but not only to Yusei, but to Jack as well. It burned from their wrists to their elbows. They both gave yells of pain but something else bubbled deep within them, hidden voices that made them shout out-

"GO! ATTACK WITH NO MERCY!"

Both dragons lifted their wings high in the sky before shooting their fires of crimson and silver, meeting at the same time just as something odd happen. The sky above the two Duelists cracked like glass, angry red lines swirling and suddenly making an image in the sky.

"AHHHHH!" yelled the both of them, lashing and fiery marking engraving themselves on their right arms like tattoos. Both caught a glimpse of their arms, seeing odd marks on them. Jack was given a mark that looked like torn and drawn wings, almost bird-like yet formed in an odd design. Yusei had an odder one, the marking looking like a rectangular smirking face. But it was not a face. It was something else. A… Tail, perhaps? The both of them looked to the sky, just fast enough to catch the newest dragon that came from the cracks of the sky.

A typhoon of crimson energy swirled and swooped the area as the dragon appeared, looking like it was drawn by red clay chalk yet glowing of what could have been mistaken for lava. Both Yusei and Jack had never seen this before in their lives.

"What is that?" they both asked at the same time before the dragon that looked made of crimson- Northern Lights disappeared in a blinding light, making both Yusei and Jack go blind. At there very second, the both of them blacked out, a burning pain still stinging their arms.

Yusei woke up with a groan, her head throbbing like she just hangover. Taking in a deep breath of cold, nighttime air, she sat on her knees and looked around, seeing her Runner lying down on the ground a few feet away but not seeing Jack. She looked around the grassy-area, watching for any sign of golden-blonde hair. But there was nothing. Jack was gone.

'_Where did he go? And what was that… Pain in my arm? And… What the Hell?'_ she looked down at her right arm, seeing the image that glowed on her arm disappear in a split second. Before another mover could be made, Yusei was blinded by a bight light and ear-piercing sirens rang through her ears.

_"YOU ARE IN VIOLATION OF CODE 36:B, WHICH STATES THAT NO RESIDENTS OF SATELLITE MAY ENTER NEW DOMINO CITY! BY ORDER OF THE SOCIAL MAINTENANCE DEPARTMENT, WE ARE PLACING UNDER ARREST! DO NOT TRY TO RUN; WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!" _Yusei narrowed her eyes that the surrounding Security form around her, a wall that was impossible to escape. Yusei bit her tongue, knowing that she was in deep shit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Unknown Court Room, New Domino City, 12 PM)<strong>_

"Aright, ALRIGHT, next!"

Yusei could feel sleep heavily close in on her eyes. Her night had been sleepless, despite how tired she felt. She couldn't remember how she got there, in that room. All she knew now was that she was sitting on a wooden chair, her hands handcuffed and her head hung tiredly.

"Alright, we have a young lad named Yusei Fudo here." said the judge before her. If she had the ambition, she would correct the judge and inform him that she was a girl. But right now, she didn't care. Besides, people already confused her for a guy, what with her boyish looks and some lack of curves. Hell, the only way to tell that Yusei was a girl was if they were close enough. That is, if they could get close enough without giving an intimidating stare.

"Alright, young man, lets see the damage. Sneaking into the city without an authorization, driving an illegal Runner, yes, yes… Hm, well, perhaps a few weeks in the Facility will change your behavior. But for safety measures," Yusei felt her arms held down and she looked up to see a laser come down, a pair of hands holding her head up. "We'll put this little tracking device on you." said the judge, just as the laser shot along the girl's cheek.

"Is it suppose to tickle?" she asked in a bored tone as the laser cast a drawing along her skin, golden markings now on the tan cheek.

"It's suppose to keep an eye on you. Now, we shall discuss the details further." said the judge. Yusei closed her eyes, ready for the explanation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Facility, New Domino City, 1 PM)<strong>_

_"Welcome to The Facility, your home away from home. A warm bed, three square meals a day, everything the public miscreant could want. Your sty here, Fudo, will be one you won't forget. As long as you behave yourself, you'll be sent back to the Satellite in no time."_

"Oi, punk-ass! You listening or what?"

Yusei looked at the security escort with emotionless eyes. She knew that he knew that she was a guy. He and his cohort were the ones who took her from the Kaiba Dome to this rat hole. That had her held by the arms, handcuffs still in place, as they led her down a hallway.

"And just to let you know, girly, you better watch yourself around here. Since there are any women prisons around here and the judge was too gullible, you've been sent here, to an _all-male _jail center. None of these guys have seen a woman in _years_. You better watch yourself unless you find yourself in some crap." snickered the man, his partner laughing along. Yusei said nothing, her mind still going back to that mark that was on her arm last night.

Just what was all of that about? The Duel, the pain, the mark, and that dragon? Just what was that? Just what in the name of Hell was going on?

The sound of a door opening snapped here out of her thoughts and the girl gave a mental sigh.

Well, it was time to pay the crime.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

**Whew, got that all done. Last line was lame but, eh, I'll live. Well, I hope all of you enjoyed it, it took me a while to handle. Say, I do have one special announcement. If any of you would look to add a genderbent character, just let me know. It could be anyone, except the one's that have already been introduced in the story. I have plan for one but I'm not revealing who yet. To tell me who you want as the genderbent character, just send it on your review. Don't be shy, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. **

**Alright, well, remember to read and review and I'll see you guys soon!**

**This is me saying, Peace! **


	5. Chapter 5: Paying the Time

**Hey, everyone. Thank you so much for reviewing, favoring, and adding this story to your favorites and alerts and such. It really means a lot to me. Now, before I go any further, yes I am using the English Dub instead of the Japanese version. Why? Because the videos I try to get from sites like **_**AnimeFreak **_**and the like get messed up and my laptop is screwy enough as it is. So I'm relying on everyday TV reordering I have on the show. I am so lucky I recorded them when I did. If it's not of your preference, then please divert yourself to another story. But keep in mind; Just because I'm using the dialog of the English Dub, it does not mean I will be censoring it. You can tell by some of the language I have used thus far.**

**Alright, so now lets cut this crap and see what's going on with Yusei during jail time. Lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: This part of the series belongs to the **_**YGO **_**franchise.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Five: Paying the Time, But What's the Crime?<strong>_

_**(The Facility, New Domino City, 1:00 PM)**_

The two officers led Yusei down a hall that had several cells lined up at either side, shifty eyes looking, curses thrown here and there, and a few people calling that they had a new piece a crap. She made no comment and the guards brought her to a cell, unlocking the door, un-cuffing her, and letting her in. Yusei looked at the other occupant in the room, raising her eyebrow as he looked back at her with curious eyes. It was an old man, his hair a light gray and his eyes brown with a gold tooth. She looked to one of the guards, who rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind 'im. Yanagi's been here plenty of times before. Personally, he's just your everyday, crazy old man." he said before walking out and locking the cell. Yusei shrugged and walked to the unoccupied bunk, sitting on it, and trying to come up with what would happen next.

Her thoughts were broken when someone poked at her cheek. She looked up and stared back at Yanagi, who grinned friendly.

"Uh… hello?" asked Yusei, her head tilting the slightest.

"You're a young lady, aren't ya?" asked Yanagi, looking at her earnestly. The ravenette bit back a wide-eyed stare.

"How could you tell?"

"Hrm… Something about those eyes of your's, I suppose. Not many boys have eyes like your's, Miss." said the old man, placing his thumb on his chin. Yusei gave a questioning look, wondering if her eyes could really do that. She said nothing else and shrugged.

"Ah… OK. My name's Yusei Fudo, by the way. There's no need to call me 'Miss.' Especially around here." she added silently. Yanagi nodded understandingly.

"I see. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. Just keep your jacket rumpled like that and your voice in a deep tone and know one will be the wiser." he said. He then walked around the room and sighed, "Ah, it's good to be back in my old cell. It's nice to know that you're a young lady and all. You look like you could beat me up, but you haven't yet, so I'm glad." he said.

"What's a guy like you even doing here?" asked Yusei, lounging slightly. Yanagi didn't look like an insane murderer or drug dealer or anything. A little crazy, yes but not that much to called insane.

"Me? I collect cards."

"…Everyone does that." said Yusei, remembering that she started her deck before she even knew how to ride a bike.

"True, but ya see, my cards are illegal Magic Relics. They're from ancient civilizations." said Yanagi, bounding back to the Junk Synchro Duelist.

"Sound's like an interesting Deck. Wish I could see them." said Yusei, curling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on her kneecaps. She jumped a little when Yanagi whipped out a Deck from the yellow vest jacket he wore.

"Tada! Look at these fine beauties!" he said happily, showing her each and every card. All of them looked like treasures Yusei had heard in stories. "I've been here plenty of times so I found ways how to sneak my Deck in. And it's a good thing, too. We'll be needing them."

"Why? We can't even Duel." said Yusei, her Deck being confiscated by Sector Security.

"You've got a lot to learn, Dolly," said Yanagi, waving his cards this way and that, "Dueling is the only way to stay safe around these parts. And with these cards with us, we will be safe." he said with a nod. Yusei gave a curious look.

"O… Kay."

'_Did he just call me, 'Dolly?''_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Workout room, The Facility, New Domino City, 2:00 PM)<strong>_

An hour were later, the lower-ranked prisoners of the Facility were released onto a giant room the size of a gym, complete with a track, excise equipment, and no windows. Go figure. Yusei and Yanagi were forced out of their cell and they entered the room, a group of prisoners and a tall man surrounding them. The man was tan with spiky, electric-blue hair, with eyes just a hint darker. He smirked at Yusei, who looked unfazed by the numbers while Yanagi hid behind her. No guards were around, surprisingly.

"Alright, newbie. Here's how it's gonna go. The first day, everyone Duels. You do good, you get respect. Humph, don't think it's that easy. I'm the best around here." he said proudly.

"Of course you're the best! You're Bolt Tanner! You were a pro! And I'm your biggest fan! Can I have an autograph, please?" begged Yanagi with stars in his eyes.

"Sure, but I only write in black and blue!" snapped Bolt, throwing a death-glare and sending Yanagi to cower behind Yusei.

"Oh man, the old guy had that coming. Tanner sure hates it when anybody brings up his past." Whispers went from here to there in hushed tones, eyes darting to Tanner and the two newbies.

"Congrats! You got your first opponent, and it's yours truly! And I'm gonna mop the floor with that big head of yours! And because you got no deck, looks like you're dueling with a reject one we put together!" laughed Tanner, smirking and crossing his arms as he spoke.

Yanagi let out a laugh "Actually, I smuggled my own deck, Tanner. And it's the greatest deck ever made!" he said, grinning, his gold tooth shinning.

"Sure, and I'm the mayor of New Domino!" snide Tanner.

"My Treasure Deck is the best! You'll see!" called Yanagi, pulling out his Deck and nudging Yusei in the ribs and winking.

"A treasure deck? How'd he get that?"

"Either way, they won't help you, Grandpa," deadpanned the lead thug. He then looked to Yusei, staring at her dead in the eye. Yusei remained as sharp and emotionless as ever. "What about you? Got a Deck, punk?

"Mine's… not with me." she said, her eyes lowering to her feet.

"After I'm through with gramps over here, I'll rustle up some cards for you, and then I'll teach you a thing or two about dueling in The Facility. And you'd better believe it'll be a lesson you'll never forget." Said the blue-haired man.

Yusei gave a shrug and she watched as Yanagi and Tanner got on opposite sides on the field. Yanagi looked ready and go-lucky while Tanner just gave a smirk. This was going to be interesting.

**Yanagi: 4000**

**Tanner: 4000**

Both players activated their Duel Disks.

"Watch this," Yanagi drew his card, "Oh, a priceless artifact! I got this one during my last amazing adventure! I'm referring to the ancient tribe of the Aztec warriors, who led me to their secret forbidden temple, where I found-"

"Save the stories for bedtime, grandpa." cut off Tanner.

"Where I found this. The ancient relic know as the **Crystal Skull**.** (LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0)**" A burst of light rose from the ground and giant skull, shinning and in a coal-blue color, appeared. Everyone looked at it in wonder, though it was short-lived when the card attacked it's summoner.

**Yanagi: 3000**

**Tanner: 4000**

"What a bunch of bull!"

"All ya did was lose major Life Points to summon that lame-assed card, gramps!"

"But, of course!" said Yanagi said with a grin, "'The curse proves that it's no fake!' The Aztecs promised me it was real!"

"And what else did they promise you? Montezuma's revenge?" The prisoners laughed it up.

"Hey, Grandpa! I got an ancient artifact for ya; it's your wardrobe! If there's one thing the Aztecs didn't give you, it was a mirror!" called another felon, everyone busting their guts.

"Oh, yeah! Not to mention deodorant." Added Tanner, he and his lot laughing up a storm.

"You think you're funny? Just you wait! The ancient and mystic powers of the **Crystal Skull **will stop you laughing in your tracks!" said Yanagi in a positive way.

"OK, Gramps, story time's over, so now it's my turn!" said Tanner, drawing a card, "And I'm starting out with this! My spell card, **Cost Down**! By discarding one card from my hand," Tanner did so," All the monsters have their levels downgraded by two for the rest of the turn."

"And why'd you do that?" asked the old man.

"'Cause you're a funny guy, Grandpa, and I want the chance to embarrass you even more." snickered Tanner, eyes flashing with mirth, "And this guy will keep the misery coming! I summon **Ushi Oni (LV:6/ATK:2150/DEF:1950)**!And he's worse that anyone you might run into here!" Tanner slid a card into his Graveyard slot and his monster appeared, it's bull-like and genie-structure bulky and strong. Yanagi flinched with terror in his eyes.

"You look scared, grandpa," laughed the toughest guy around, "And you should be, because my **Ushi Oni **is about to turn your **Crystal Skull** into an Aztec ruin! **Ushi Oni**, take out that relic!" Tanner's monster flared his nostrils and charged.

"You can't! **The Crystal Skull **is a priceless artifact!" Yanagi gasped as his treasured card was destroyed. His eyes were filled with disbelief. "Don't you know what you've just done?" he asked in a weakened voice.

"I just destroyed a 'priceless artifact', Gramps, now it really is ancient history! Your turn." said Tanner, smirking. Yanagi took in a breath and nodded.

"Well, let's see what other treasures I have for you! Watch this!" Yanagi drew his card and his grin returned, "This was a rare fine indeed! During my adventures in India, I discovered the **Asoka Pillar (LV:3/ATK:0/DEF:2000)**, in the lost capital of the ancient Moria Empire!" A giant pillar was then summoned, it's size towering over the field.

"Looks like a giant lamp post to me."

"Yeah, that don't seem so special!"

"Well, it is," Yanagi confirmed, "See, the **Asoka Pillar **is a source of great strength to the Valeria culture. It's over a millennia old and no one quite knows how it was created. I had my suspicions-"

"Hey, Grandpa! Give that college lecture a break!" snapped Tanner, getting annoyed and bored, "They tried to teach me that stuff back at the reeducation center, and I flunked it a dozen times!"

"I'd be happy to tutor you in all the relevant texts," Yanagi said happily, "For instance, this **Spirit Mask **card is a treasured artifact from an African tribe," the mask he summoned attached itself to **Asoka Pillar**.

"Ha! All that's good for is Halloween!"

"But it's got vast supernatural powers. Just wait till next turn!" called Yanagi.

"Don't think so!" yelled Tanner, laying down a card, "I've had enough of 'Aztec' this, 'Asoka' that, and 'African' whatever! It sounds like college and crack-head shit to me! So I think I'll end this little lecture of your's and start up one of my own! See, I rule this place, and it's time you losers learn a lesson in respect! Now let's get this class started," he said as he took on a tribute and a new monster began to appear, "I summon, my **Giant Ushi Oni (LV:8/ATK:2600/DEF2100)**!" he yelled, the monster looking like his previous one, only with a spider-like appearance.

"Hey, Grandpa! You might wanna close your eyes, unless you wanna see your pillar get pulverized! And not only that, but you also get a dosage of 2000 Life Points taken right from you!" Yanagi gave a gasp as his card was destroyed, his Life Points' bar dropping quick.

**Yanagi: 1000**

**Tanner: 4000**

"And let's not forget you supernatural **Spirit Mask**! Since it went right to the Graveyard. That means you take one card from your hand, and throw it in afterwards to keep it company." explained Tanner.

"Huh? Oh …yeah," sighed the older opponent, sending his card to the Graveyard.

"Tanner's right, he should've saved that mask for some masquerade ball." More laughs went around.

"If you wanna see some real magic, check out **Giant Ushi Oni's **special ability: if he destroys a monster in battle, he can attack you all over again!" **Giant Ushi Oni **lets out a bellow and attacked directly, Yanagi yelling in pain as he did. Acting quick, Yusei sprinted over to him and helped the old man to his feet.

"Are you OK?" she asked, concern washing over her. Yanagi pulled away and began crawling around for his spilled Deck.

**Yanagi: 0**

**Tanner: 4000**

"Ha, I told you that this 'Treasure Deck' is nothing but a load of crap. Now get out of here, and leave your precious cards." laughed Tanner, stepping over a card the senior was about to grab.

"Please, please no! I've gathered these from all over! From the South Pole to the Amazons! Please! Don't take them! Don't!" cried Yanagi, trying to save his cards. Tanner was about to kick him in the face when he felt something grip his shoulder. He barely caught the site of dark blue eyes before a crushing impact landed on his crotch. Everyone gasped and Yusei stepped away, lowering her raised knee.

"That bastard kneed Tanner in the balls!"

"Shit! He asking for a death wish or somethin'?"

Tanner groaned and he sank to the ground, cupping his groin and glaring at the dark and golden-haired girl. Yusei gave a set look back. It was a dirty move, but an effective one, too. She had enough of what she just witnessed. It was one thing to beat someone at a Duel, but it was another thing when someone's Deck was lost.

"J-Jackass!" gasped Tanner. Yusei turned her back on him and she walked over to Yanagi, crouching a smiling softly.

"May I use your Deck?" she asked. Yanagi looked up at her.

"Wh-What?"

"I'd like to barrow your Treasure Deck. I'd like to show these guys the true value of it." she said gently. Yanagi handed his Deck and his Duel Disk to her with slight hesitation. Yusei stood up and walked to the field.

"So you think this Deck is useless? Well, I guess I'm gonna have to show you what a treasure it really is." she said, activating her Duel Disk and setting the Deck to it's shuffle mode. Tanner staggered to his feet and restarted his own Duel Disk, glaring at the young woman.

"Fine. You're funeral.

**Yusei: 4000**

**Tanner: 4000**

"I'll go," Tanner drew and smirked. "And I first bring out my little pal, **Jirai Gumo (LV:4/ATK:2200/DEF:100) **and I set two cards and end my turn. Let see what that antique sale of your's has." he snickered, bringing up heinous laughs. Yusei drew her card.

"It's my move, Tanner," said Yusei as she drew a spell card. 'It won't help me now.' she thought as she added it to her hand.

"Whatever you do, don't use the **Crystal skul**l." Yanagi piped in.

"That's it! Thanks a million." she said, whipping out the card from her hand.

"What are you—I said don't use it! Didn't you see what it did to me?" Yanagi whimpered and watched with worry.

"I summon **Crystal Skull **in defense mode!" announced the blue-eyed Duelist, the skull appearing and the it effect attacking her. Yusei's hair ruffled as the attack swirled around her.

"What would that do? You're just getting yourself in deep shit." chide Tanner.

"You're right, why would I do that? It's a completely stupid move." said Yusei, then placing down a spell card. "Not unless I play this!" she called, a white doll suddenly appearing over her head. It absorbed the attack, turned pitch-black, breaking up into small dolls, and attacking Tanner directly. Everyone took in a gasp.

**Yusei: 4000**

**Tanner: 3000**

"How'd you do that?" Tanner groaned, looking at Yusei in bewilderment, "What was that card you just played?"

"It's the **Curse Reflection Doll**." answered Yusei coolly. "Normally, it's used to reflect burn effects back at an opponent, but I'm gonna use it to turn **Crystal Skull's **curse into an attack against you." She said confidently.

"I'm just so glad that someone other than me can see the true value of these cards." Said Yanagi softly. Yusei gave a confirmed nod.

"There has yet to be a card I didn't like." she said, looking at the treasured Deck, "You see, every card is special. You just have to appreciate its power in order to figure out how to the best way to use it."

"…so you don't think they're worthless?" asked Yanagi. Yusei looked over her shoulder and gave a warm smile with another nod.

"No way, this deck is incredible. As long as I believe and trust in this Deck, I can win this Duel. Any Deck can become the most powerful as long as a person believes in it." she said. The old man's eyes got watery at those words.

"I knew it. I just knew it."

"Tch, that was good, but this better!" yelled Tanner, taking out his current monster on the filed, "And by getting rid of **Jirai Gumo**, I can get out **Ushi Oni**. And with taking him out, I can Special Summon **Giant Ushi Oni**! And now he takes out **Crystal Skull**!" yelled the tough Duelist, his attack taking out Yusei's monster. "You're move."

**Yusei: 1400**

**Tanner: 3000**

"From my hand, I summon **Asoka Pillar **in defense mode!" Yusei continued, the pillar returning again.

"Humph, smooth move. Got any more tricks up your sleeves?" asked Tanner, smirking and rolling his eyes.

"They aren't tricks. They're planned out moves. Like this one, **Stonehenge**!" called Yusei, the legendary bolder garden forming. "See, the power of Stonehenge lets me summon a monster with no attack points from my graveyard. So I'm summoning **Crystal Skull **on defense position!" the blue skull came back to the field, it's curse not effecting our protagonist.

**Yusei: 400**

**Tanner: 3000**

"What a joke! Your skull is as empty as the one you played!"

"Think again, boys," said Tanner, narrowing his eyes. "**Giant Ushi Oni **can attack twice. If he hadn't summoned that skull, I would've been able to take him out after demolishing that pillar. But with that Crystal Skull in the way…"

"**Ushi Oni **will have to attack it instead of him!"

"So… he basically saved himself from a big beating by taking a small beating?" the gears in their heads were slowly turning.

"Yep," said Tanner, his eyes with playful knowing. "except he made one major mistake. When **Ushi Oni **demolishes that pillar, he'll take 2000 points of damage!" he laughed.

"Sorry, kiddo. I wish I could have given you a better Deck." said Yanagi sadly.

"You're acting as if this Duel is already over." said Yusei, laying down a card and ending her turn.

"Alright, newbie, my turn!" called Tanner, taking a card from his hand. "Let's see if your little trinkets can stand up to this move! **Giant Ushi Oni**, tear down that Asoka Pillar!"

"I activate the **Totem Pole **trap card!" called Yusei, the wooden pole's head ornament taking the attack and turning into dust.

"How incredible!" cheered on Yanagi.

"I'm ready for more, Tanner. I'll be safe for a while from attack as long as this card is on the field." said Yusei. Tanner gave a dark chuckle.

"You think I didn't see that coming? I was counting on it! 'Cause now I can build my **Spider Web Castle**!" as he spoke, a web of silky strands cocooned around them. " And it's all thanks to you activating you trap card! So now, if your monster attacks, it'll get caught in my web and will only be able to use half its attack points. But the best part is that I can also descend a card to my graveyard, and then jump past your defense for a direct attack!"

"I take it back, kid. You're not gonna win." The old man whined.

'_Lets see what you can do now, kid. My whole career as a Turbo Duelist failed when that bastard, Jack Atlas, took me off the high ranks. After all that and some booze, I ended up in here. Since then, there hasn't been one Duelist who's had the stuff to beat me. And now, you come along. It weird but…' _Tanner looked to the younger Duelist, seeing the defiant spark in the girl-he-thought-was-a-boy's eyes, _' But I like this kid. He reminds me… well, of me!'_

"It's my move, Tanner!" yelled Yusei as he move started. _'I know this Deck won't let me down. If I can get one more monster on the field, I can win this. If not, I'm a goner.' _Yusei closed her eyes and reached for the Deck she barrowed, putting her faith on that one last draw. When the Draw Phase passed, he opened his eyes, looked at the card, and smiled.

"I activate the **Piri Res Map **spell card!" Yusei called as a withered treasure map was played. Everyone quieted. "The **Piri Res Map **can show a monster with no attack points, a clear path from my deck to my hand."

"So does that mean you draw another card?" Tanner asked.

"I'm not just drawing the card, I'm summoning it! **Cabrera Stone (LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0)**!" The monster that appeared was a black stone with odd patterns on it.

**Yusei: 200**

**Tanner: 3000**

"I don't get it. The downside of that map is that you have to pay half your Life Points in order to summon that rock you added to your hand. That leaves you with only 200 Life Points. Why would you put yourself at risk like that, to summon something with no attack points?" asked Tanner.

"To win this duel." said Yusei, her eyes forming a liquid fire that showed her blazing determination. "Sorry, Tanner, but now that I gathered **Crystal Skull, Asoka Pillar **and** Cabrera Stone **on my field together, I can activate another card!" she played the card she had drew her first turn. "I activate the spell card, **Triangle-O**!" a triangular formation formed on the floor, every monster on the field suddenly beginning to turn dried and old.

"What the Hell!"

"**Triangle-O's **power destroys every card on the field! And any damage I would have taken is sent to you! Respect _**that**_**. **Tanner!" she called as Tanner took the hit.

**Yusei: 400**

**Tanner: 0**

"I… I lost…?" asked Tanner, falling on one knee with wide eyes. Yusei sighed and walked over to Yanagi, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Well done! Well done! You fought so well without even landing a single attack! I would hug you, but I know you probably don't want one." he said happily. Yusei smiled and handed the Deck back, her hand's holding the old man's.

"If anything, I should be thanking you. Your Deck is amazing and I couldn't have won without it." she said. She didn't even get a chance to move as Yanagi hopped into arms and hugged her. Sobbing happily and throwing praises.

"H-Hey! Hold on! I c-can't br-breath!"

"You're such a sweet girl, dolly! I sweet girl indeed! Being so nice to an old man like me!" sobbed the old man.

"_Girl_!"

"I'm sorry. It just slipped out." whispered Yanagi sadly, bowing his head. Yusei placed him down and turned, looking at the gang that now crowded her.

"This guy was a chick the entire time?"

"Damn, she's probably an A or B!"

"What the Hell? How'd a chick even get in here?"

"_Enough_!" yelled Tanner, breaking up the group. Everyone hushed as Tanner walked over to Yusei, his towering figure standing over her.

"So… you're a chick?" he asked. Yusei stared back at him, ready for anything.

"That's right."

She was surprised when the taller male began chuckling. Not darkly, like he did before, but more to himself.

"Damn… that's kind of funny in it's own way." he laughed. He turned to Yanagi. "Sorry 'bout your cards. They really are worth something." Yanagi gave a grin. The once-pro then gave an honest smile to Yusei. "You were pretty good, for a girl. Ya gotta name?"

"It's Yusei. Yusei Fudo." said the golden-streaked Duelist.

"Yusei… the old geezer here was right. I use to be a pro in my days, but ever since I was beat, there hasn't been one Duelist who showed me even a half-assed Duel. But you're different. I wanna help you out. The fellas right here, I'll make sure they'll keep quiet, so that none of the others find out. And, just to say sorry for being an asshole, I'll help ya get into the world of pros. Whata ya say?" he asked, holding out his hand. Yusei gave a smile back and she took his hand and shook it.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alight, break it up, _break it up_! Number .013, get going! The Chief wants to check up on ya!" snapped the guard that came in with several others. Yusei looked to her new friends, Yanagi giving a curious look and Tanner shrugging, looking just as confused. Yusei gave a shrug back and she fallowed the guards, a deathly slam echoing through the room as the door closed.

"Think she'll be alright?" asked Yanagi, honestly worried. Tanner gave a grim look.

"I kind of doubt it. There's only two ways you meet the warden around here. Either you know how to make an sweet barbeque sauce, or he's mad. And even if Yusei's a great Duelist, I have a feeling she doesn't know Jack-shit about barbeque."

And he was right. Like a black lamb in a flock of white sheep, Yusei was sent away to become the prey in wolves territory.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>In all honesty, I say this chapter went down pretty good. Not too short, not too long, just about enough for the lot of you who have been waiting. I really do hope you all liked this chapter and I hope the first days of the new year are going well for you. Make sure to read and review, and I'll get back to you guys as soon as I can!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bust Out, Take Back

**HEY~YOS! Are you all ready for the next chapter of this story? Good, I hope you are. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story and who have given me awesome genderbend ideas! I'm going to be using one in this chapter, but it won't be revealed until the near-end of this chapter. Just make sure to keep a sharp eye for **_**her**_**, heh, heh ;) Alright, we're gonna stretch this out so far, it's gonna be way long, so get ready. Alright, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi. . . Y you no let me own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_**? Lame joke aside, lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Six: Bust Out, Take Back~<strong>_

_**(North hallway, the Facility, New Domino City, 5:00 pm)**_

Footfalls echo through the empty hallway as Yusei was held by two security guards, none of the three saying a word as they made their to the warden's office. Yusei was keeping up with a good and steady pace, making sure she didn't trip, and making sure she looked like she wasn't afraid. And she wasn't. She already knew from the Satellite that you had to remain calm in any situation. Any sign of panic or insanity would be her downfall instantly. She looked forward as she and her escorts stopped in front of a large door, one of the men in blue stepping up and pressing a button on a lock-on screen.

"Hey, Chief. We got the kid with us. Want us to send 'em in?" he asked.

"Yes." the voice from the other side of the door was deep and loud like a bulldozer plowing down a building. The door slid open and Yusei stared up at the chief of the Facility. He stood more than six feet with black skin and a fat and tough build. His hair was black and he also had a beard, his dark eyes mean and cold. He walked up to the girl and gave a smirk.

"Well, how do you like your stay here at the Facility so far, Yusei?" he sneered, "I'm sure it smells better than what you're used to back at the Satellite," he leaned close to her face, "as does my anchovy-and-onion breath, don't you think?" he asked, blowing his breath in her face. The tan woman's head flinched back with one eye squinted and her teeth biting her bottom lip. Seriously, this man's breath was rancid. She held back a grunt as the chief grabbed her right arm and pulled back her sleeve.

"Rumor has it that you might be hiding something, and it's my job to find out if you are." he said, he then gave a sick smirk, "Well, we already know about the secret of your gender. Hell, I thought shit was flying when I found out they'd be sending some girlie here. But it looks like you got more to hide then we knew." he pushed her forward and crossed his arms. "Star stripping. We got some tests to run on ya. Get to it!"

Yusei stared at him for a few seconds. For a moment, Chief Armstrong suspected that this girl was one of those prudes who said that she was going to wait till she was married to undress before men. He was shocked when the girl shrugged off her jacket and grabbed the hem of her tank top, ready to pull it off.

"Sh-Shit! I didn't really mean! Go do that in the other room, ya damn whore!" he yelled, red in the face with embarrassment and anger. Yusei picked up her jacket and she hid her own smirk before walking into the other room, stripping off her tank top and jeans until she was dressed in her bra and boy shorts. She walked to the room boldly where two scientist shackled her to a broad that was connected to an MRI machine.

"Just lie still, and don't move." warned one of the scientist as she was brought into the machine and scanned, from her body patterns and brain wave patterns. Yusei felt a little light headed as she was pulled out and given her clothes. She changed and slipped her jacket on just as Chief Armstrong came back in.

"Now, you better hope we find what we supposed to find, and soon!" he threatened, "'Cause if you make me miss Lunch, you and I are gonna have big, big problems, Satellite. See, when my blood sugar level gets too low, I get cranky, angry, and super-mean! And when I get super mean, well," he gave her another smirk, "Lets just say your secret as the only woman here in the Facility won't be kept for long."

Yusei only stared, despite the dizzy feeling in her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Public Security HQ, New Domino City, 6:00 PM)<strong>_

An hour later, Director Goodwin and Lazar were walking down the hallway to Goodwin's office. Goodwin looked to the Vice-Director.

"Is Armstrong searching the girl as instructed?" he asked.

"He's with her right now, though he hasn't found the sign as of yet." Replied his lackey. Goodwin frowned, his silver eyes showing annoyance.

"I doubt the Chief could find anything not lathered in a sweet honey glaze." He chided as he and Lazar entered his office. Goodwin took a seat at his desk while Lazar stood by a huge screen.

"They're continuing to run all the normal tests, but with no results. Here's Yusei's file, sir." Said Lazar, turning on a hologram-keyboard and showing Yusei's Satellite file.

Goodwin as he looked over the file, "Lives in the Satellite, a few run-ins with Sector Security, aptitudes include dueling, engineering… Agh!" The Director slammed his fists on his desk with an annoyed look, "There's nothing about who she is or where she came from! Are you sure you've looked into everything, Lazar?" The short man nodded.

"Yes, we've checked everything. As we have looked over so far, she is an orphan and all that we know of about her past is written on her record. Nothing but her antics and run-ins." Goodwin gave a huff and Lazar gave a boneless smirk.

"We're, uh, are looking into her case more and more, Mr. Goodwin. But you have to consider, she may not be as special as we hope she is." He said. His boss closed his eyes with entwined fingers.

"Well, it's time I took a little trip to the Facility. I need to observe this Satellite first-hand to see whether or not you're right." Lazar's smirk grew some backbone.

"And should I inform the Chief of your impending arrival?" he asked. Goodwin opened his eyes.

"Yes, tell the Chief to send the young back to her cell. I think I found a better way to find the information I seek. . ."

"As you wish, sir." Lazar bowed and left the office. Goodwin looked to the window again and he lost himself in his own world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Yusei and Yanagi's Cell, the Facility, New Domino City, 7:00 PM)<strong>_

Yusei was pushed back into her cell and a wave of nausea hit her stomach. The guards snickered and they slam the door shut.

"Dolly!" cried Yanagi, rushing to the girl's side, "You look horrible! What did they do to you?" he asked. Yusei eased herself to her knees and she let out a small breath of pain as she leaned against the wall of her cell.

"Nothing. . . they just ran some tests." She managed to say, her head throbbing with her stomach swirling around a little. Yanagi cocked his brow.

"Tests?" he asked.

"They must be looking for a mark that appeared on my arm when that dragon showed up at the Kaiba Dome." Said Yusei, pulling off her glove and looking at the bare skin of her arm.

"They must be looking for the Mark of the Dragon-!" Yanagi then clamped his hands over his mouth when a guard walked by. As soon as the footsteps outside the four walls of concrete walked away, he spoke again. "You must be a Signer, Yusei!" Yusei's blue eyes gleamed with interest.

"Signer?" she asked, never hearing the term before.

"I heard about them long ago. I thought the whole thing was just a legend. But now, the tale of the People of the Stars may actually be true." Said the old man, smiling softly. Yusei brought her knees to her chest and she rested her chin on her kneecaps, ready to listen to more.

"You see, long ago there was a tribe. They were brave and they worshiped a Crimson Dragon. And some could even summon the beast. They're called Signers. They were five Aztec Warriors, and each have a mark of an ancient dragon they can call forth to aid them in battle. Don't you see? You're one of them!" he said with a beat in his voice.

". . . Me, a Signer?" asked the black and golden-haired young woman, pointing to herself, then looking at her arm. Yusei remembered the transparent-red and magma-patterned dragon that had appeared at the Kaiba Dome and disappeared, "So you think I actually called out this Crimson Dragon?" she asked. Yanagi nodded.

"That's exactly what I think. And as legend would have it, the mystical powers of the five dragons were eventually sealed in five different Duel Monster cards, each card belonging to a reincarnation of the Aztec Warriors. Huh, that means that you. . . Yusei! You must be one of them!" he exclaimed. Yusei tilted her head.

"One of them? You mean I'm a reincarnation? . . . I'm not so sure." She looked to her feet.

"What! But I have never been so sure in my life! You'd let me see it, don't you?" asked Yanagi. Yusei looked away.

"I don't have it." She said.

"You don't have it? Just as well. In here, it would probably be confiscated. But why would the Chief think you're a Signer in the first place, huh? Unless somebody told him?" asked Yanagi. Yusei shrugged herself, not so sure how to answer that question.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Assembly room, the Facility, New Domino City, 11:00 AM)<strong>_

"OK, zip it, everybody!" announced Armstrong the next morning with all of the prisoners gathered in the big room, "Good, now that I got your undivided attention, allow me to introduce the Director General himself, Mr. Rex Goodwin! He's here to shed some light on a new program that he'll be implementing here in the Facility over the next few weeks. We're hoping that someone here has the 'mark' of a champion!" he yelled. Yusei's eyes widen and she instinctively clutched her right arm as the director stepped in.

"Good afternoon, everyone. If you would allow me a few moments of your time, I will explain the details of the pilot program that Chief Armstrong mentioned earlier. I'm sure that many of you feel that you've been dealt a bad hand in life, but I hope to change that. In fact, for a small few of you here, new opportunities are a handshake away. Your experiences in life may be a great service to the city. And that is why I decided to select one of you to take under my wing." Goodwin walked down through the sea of inmates until he reached Yusei, "And should this one prove himself useful to me and the city, then I will be more than happy to return the favor. . . say, like a full pardon for example. . . a clean record, perhaps an invite to live here in New Domino City." His eyes caught the female's, her blue eyes slightly brooding and wondering, "and now it only a matter of picking only one of you to come and assist me." He concluded.

"Alright, listen up!" yelled Armstrong, barking up a storm, "Everyone, back to your cells, immediately! The Director has made his decision!" Yusei made a move to get along with her friends and the crowd when she was stopped, "Hold right there, Yusei. You are the one the Director has chosen." Growled the Chief. Yusei followed them wordlessly with her friends looking back with slight awe.

"So, tell me, what do you think of the little experiment I proposed?" Goodwin asked, once the three of them were out of an ear-shot.

"Well, I don't want any part of it." Said Yusei.

"YOU'LL TAKE PART AND LIKE IT YOU INSIGNI-"

The Chief was cut off by Goodwin, "Oh, come now. I know you want some answers."

"Answers?" asked Yusei. The director nodded. "Really? Are you talking about that mark and dragon? Then what do you know about them? What do they mean? And something else; Why send me here? Why was I sent here? I thought I would be sent to a women's prison, or something along those lines." she said.

"To answer your fourth and fifth question, it was a test to see if you could endure the Facility. Think of it; consider this test to prove yourself." said the grey-haired man.

"Prove myself?" asked the blue-eyed girl.

"Yes. Would you have really wanted me to send you to a women's prison, which the closest one located is in China? Would you want to be away from New Domino? Sending you here would prove that you are a woman capable of surviving a male-dominant society. Tell me this; have you ever seen a female Turbo Duelist once in your lifetime?" asked Goodwin.

"Myself, and one more."

The director blinked in surprise.

"One more?"

"Yeah, just one. But you better keep her out of this and tell me the answers I want know." said Yusei with demand in her voice.

"That is what I hope to uncover with your help. I can't do it alone." Said Goodwin. Yusei narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I don't believe you. You hiding something. You're just gonna use me."

"Of course," said Goodwin with a small nod, "we all use each other. Look at our city. The Satellite needs the trash we give them, and they recycle it into energy and heat that we in turn use, Yusei."

"It's not trash that we need, its freedom." Argued the eighteen-year-old. Goodwin shrugged.

"Fine, it's yours."

"Oh really? For what? In order to get something, something must be given in return." said Yusei. Goodwin nodded.

"Right, you are."

He turned his back to her before speaking again.

"Just come with me so I can study your Mark of the Dragon. Together, we may uncover the secrets of the Signers. But say no, and well, without that knowledge, we have a special place to send you to. . . and who knows what would happen to you once you get there. You'll be in more danger there then the kind you could get into here." He said, a sinister smile on his lips. Yusei crossed her arms.

"What could be more worse?" she asked.

Well, here in The Facility, anything's possible." Said Goodwin, his smug look till on.

"I'll take my chances." said Yusei. Goodwin nodded, satisfied.

"Indeed you shall."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Hive, the Facility, New Domino City, 12:00 PM)<strong>_

Yusei couldn't fathom the past hour's events. Right after she talked with Goodwin, she was taken by two more guards and sent to the higher levels of the Facility. She looked around the multi-hundred cells, all cellmates looking more bad and worse than the lower-ranked prisoners from below. Yusei barely listened to the guards explain the info on 'the Hive', as it was called, as she wondered back on Goodwin's proposition. She knew what he wanted had something to do with that mark that had appeared on her arm after she Duel with Jack. But just what was it?

She was shoved into her new cell, the guard calling with a snide, "Don't expect a mint on your pillow."

"Aw, man! And I was just getting used to being on my own," said a voice, Yusei looking to them. He looked about her age with violet-purple hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a simple blue jacket with a white shirt, light blue jeans, and black sneakers. He gave a smile at Yusei. "Say, uh, if it's not too much trouble, take the top bunk, would ya? I used to crash up there but I keep rolling over in my sleep and falling off the edge. The name's Alex, and I'd really appreciate it if—huh?"

He was surprised as Yusei grabbed a bar on the bunk bed and swung herself on the mattress easily, leaning back with her arms behind the back of her head without a word. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"No arguments? Nice! You name's Yusei, right?" he asked.

No respond. He kept on talking.

". . . My last roommate was named 'Skelter' of something. He wasn't much of a talker. I like talking-"

_'Was I really able to summon the Crimson Dragon? I mean, It came out of nowhere, and then it just disappeared. . . and that mark on my arm. . . could Yanagi be right about me being this 'Signer'?. . . but why me? Why now?_' Yusei played these contradicting questions over and over in her head. Only to be met with the same dead-end. She was as confused as a blind person in a dark room.

"Hey, is it true about what they're saying about you?" interrupted Alex, peeking from below. Dark-blue eyes flickered to his brown ones.

"What are they saying?" asked Yusei, propping one elbow below her and resting her chin on her palm.

"Lots; that you stood up to Tanner in a duel and that you royally schooled him! Oh! That and you kicked him in the balls! That's awesome, I really wanted to see what went on in there! I challenged Tanner once after he and his buddy sort of. . . well, they locked me in the laundry room for two days. But, yeah, it was kind of funny 'cause-"

"I have a headache, Alex. Can we save the chit-chat for later?" asked Yusei, turning to her other side and lying her face on her arms.

"Oh, sure, OK!" confirmed her cellmate, ducking back to his bunk.

"Psst! Hey, Yusei!" Yusei blotted up-right and she jumped off her bed, landing on her feet and gasping as she saw it was Yanagi and Tanner.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked. The old timer had a worried look on his face.

"We're not sure, Dolly. All we were told was that we were sent here because they were reconstructing the system! That can't be!" he exclaimed. Tanner nodded in agreement.

"You can bet on that, old man. Say, kid, you got any idea why this is happening? Are we in here 'cause of you?" he asked. Yusei bit the inside of her cheek.

"I really don't know. But just keep calm. Everything's gonna be fine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Yusei and Alex's cell, the Hive, the Facility, New Domino City, 11: 00 PM)<strong>_

"So what did they tell you when they transferred you?" asked Alex as he hiked himself up to the top bunk and sat next to Yusei, the latter pushing up both her eyebrows slightly before scooting and making room for him, "That you're only gonna be here for a short time while they process some paperwork? That you'll be back to the normal detention area before you know it? They tell everyone that, but no one ever gets out of this place. I was transferred here after starting a food fight in the Facility cafeteria. The said I needed a few days to cool off. That was four years ago," The young man gave a grin, "so I decided to take matters into my own hands!"

Alex hopped off the bunk and he moved aside his own mattress, "Here's the real reason I wanted the bottom bunk. It's amazing what you can do, with a knife, a spoon and a whole lot of time, Yusei." He said, showing a huge dug in hole. With the up-most form of curiosity, the girl followed him out.

After a few minutes of ducking and wandering across the top of the Facility roof, while avoiding roving lights and electric fences, the two made it to a corner where the moon and smog-induced sky surrounded the.

"Check it out. The real moon and everything. That opening is the gateway to freedom, my friend." Said Alex, taking a seat by a corner. Yusei looked around, spotting even the tops of the skyscrapers of New Domino.

"It's kind of high." She observed.

"I got some friends on the outside coming tomorrow night." Said Alex, flashing a grin.

"What about these beauty marks?" asked his friend, pointing to the marker on her cheek and along her eye, "As soon as you get out of here, they'll start transmitting a signal and they'll find you-"

"No they won't! One of my friends is a hacker with super-skills. He'll jam the system. I'll have a window of about an hour after I escape to disappear. So, what do you say, roomie? Are you coming with? This is a one-time opportunity, buddy, 'cause as soon as the jailers figured out how I got out, they'll seal those openings and that'll be that." He said. Yusei took a sigh and she plopped herself down.

"I'm in, but there's just one thing… well, two things, actually." She mumbled. Alex looked at her expectantly.

"Right, let me guess. Tanner and the old man?" he asked. Yusei gave a nod while her friend sighed.

"Fine, they're in. but those guys better not hold us back. I mean it, man. If those guys slow us down and blow our chance of getting out of here …there won't be another." He said. Yusei looked to him.

"Uh, Alex. There's something important that I have to tell you." she said. Alex looked to her with a grin.

"What is it, buddy? We're practically bros now so anything you wanna say or tell, go on ahead, what ever it is," he threw brotherly slap at her chest, "right-" he stopped when he realized something, and he placed his hand on Yusei's chest. He patted it and gulped when he felt it jiggle.

Guys chest were _**not **_suppose to do that.

"Uh. . . Yusei? H-How come-"

"I'd appreciate it if you took your hand off my chest."

With a sputter and a gasp, Alex pulled his hand away, the poor guy's face now looking like a tomato's with Yusei sighing.

"This is gonna be one long night."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Yusei and Alex's cell, the Hive, the Facility, New Domino City, 10:00 AM)<strong>_

Yusei sighed tired, rubbing her eyes as she heard a sudden commotion go on outside her cell. She gave a yawn and sat up, seeing that Alex was getting up as well. She was glad that he had calmed down and allowed her to explain her situation. After the long talk, the two agreed to just sleep off the whole night and Alex promised to not tell about Yusei's gender. ("Hey, it's pretty cool, if you ask me! I never had a sis before.")

"What do you think is going on?" asked Alex as the two of them looked passed the bars. Yusei gasped as she saw it was Tanner being suspended by the many walkways of the Hive, being swung around like a piñata with sever beatings and cuts on him.

"I found smuggled magazines in Tanner's cell!" the Chief announced, standing near the rope that was swinging the blue-haired prisoner, "You all know that's against the rules, but I know he couldn't have gotten them alone! His accomplice has one hour to step forward! After that, everybody here's gonna pay the price!" an up-roar was caused then, many of the prisoners arguing. Armstrong gave a sneer.

"Don't like it? Then I suggest you figure out who helped him out! If I were you maggots, I'd start by questioning his friends, especially that Satellite, Yusei Fudo!" Yusei glared from behind the bars, her nails digging into her palms hard enough to draw out blood from all the clenching her fists were doing.

"Look people, there's no need for everyone to suffer." Went on the Chief, "Tanner's friend just needs to fess up. If he doesn't, then I have no problem putting all of you in permanent lockdown! That'll give me time to kick back and watch my soaps! HAHAHAH!"

"Get bent!"

Armstrong shot daggering eyes at the young lady in the cell.

"You got something you wanna say, newbie?"

The only female prisoner there held back a snarl that was ready to rip from her throat.

"There are no magazines! We both know that!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! No magazines? So I'm just punishing Tanner because I feel like it?" laughed Armstrong. Yusei held the bars that were keeping her locked in.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but I know that Tanner wouldn't do anything wrong! You're abusing your authority, Armstrong!" she yelled.

"Whoa-ho-ho! You just accused me of being cruel and unfair! That really hurts my feelings! C'mon! Show me the love! Tell me you're sorry, Satellite!" Yusei continued to glare, "So that's how you want it? Well, I can't just let you accuse me of being unfair on front of everyone! To prove that I'm a reasonable man, I'll let you duel me out here, where your fellow inmates can watch. And if you win, I'll pardon Tanner's offense. But, if I happen to win the duel. . ."

"Then no one but me gets put in lockdown, and if I win, then you give everybody here a half of their sentenced time, for being the worst of the worst and how harshly you treated everyone here as if they were piece of crap." concluded Yusei, several gasps from the other occupants following after. The Chief gave a smug grin.

"You got a deal. See you tonight, punk!"

"Wait, tonight?" Alex looked at Yusei, who was busily getting on her jacket and boots, "Yusei, we're supposed to sneak out tonight!" Alex argued, "What gives, sis?"

"I have to, Alex." she said, not looking up as she slipped on her boots. She got up and walked out of the sliding door, meeting Tanner and Yanagi with Alex following them.

"Tanner, are you alright? Yanagi, did they do anything to you?' asked Yusei. Tanner managed a grin, despite his injuries while Yanagi bit his finger nails.

"You can't duel him! You even have a deck! If you were hoping to use mine, Chief took my cards from me earlier." He sighed.

The Satellite worried her teeth on her bottom lip and she gripped her bangs between her fingers. With worn-out sighs, the three went back to their respected cells and Yusei walked into her's with Alex giving her a knowing look with crossed arms.

"You get it yet? Armstrong did all this to set you up. He figured he can make you think he can turn the others against you, or he could take care of the friendship you have with Tanner. Either way, sis, it was check-mate. He had you in his hand from the get-go." the purple-haired man sighed and he placed a hand on his new friend's shoulder, "Look, sis. . . let's. . . let's just escape, the two of us. Those guys are dead-weight in their current states. I can keep ya safe and I'll make sure we won't get caught ever again." He promised. Yusei's serious eyes smoldered with a little spark.

". . .I can't leave them behind. I can't throw them away like trash." she argued.

"Sure you can! You don't owe anybody anything, sis! Why care about them?"

"I won't ditch my friends for my own benefit!" snapped Yusei, pulling away from Alex's grip on her shoulder and walking outside the cell, "I'm not leaving them behind just to get ahead! That's just not what I'm about, Alex!" Alex glared at her as he walked ahead of her, anger clearly showing in his eyes.

"Aurg! You're a real piece of work, you know? Forget you! Sheesh, loser!" he yelled as he ran off.

Yusei sighed tiredly as she walked out of the cell and leaned against a wall, her back sliding down till she sat he butt on the floor.

"How am I gonna get myself out of this shit?"

"Your name's Yusei, right?" Yusei blinked and she stood up, looking around and seeing all the prisoners of the Hive surrounding her, "A bunch of us would like to see you on the middle walkway. We wanna talk about something."

Yusei stuffed her hands into her jacket pocket and she listened. Whatever was going to happen, she was ready.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Yusei and Alex's cell, the Hive, the Facility, New Domino City, 8:00 PM)<strong>_

"So long, pal." Alex said with a dry tone as Yusei hopped off her bed and walked to the door. She looked at Alex her signature cool look.

"This isn't goodbye." Alex scoffed and looked away as the girl walked away.

Yusei walked and walked on until she reached the many walkways that twisted and crossed the cell floors. In the middle of the huge area, that was where Chief Armstrong waited.

"Well, here- heh, heh- _he _is. The little punk with the big mouth. And here I thought you might chicken out. After all, you're not allowed to have a deck in The Facility," he crackled and chuckled with smug satisfactory, "And you have to have a deck in order to Duel someone. So- heh-since you're showing up empty-handed, I guess that means I win by forfeit! Easy enough! Now, 'im outta my sight!" The guards made moves to grab her.

"I have a deck. Right here." interrupted Yusei, pulling out a deck from her pocket and holding it up.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE, BITCH!"

"You don't get it. You think that in this type of place, everyone would gladly turn on each other." Yusei held a knowing looking in her blue eyes, "That's not how it is." The cellmates locked in cheered and whooped, glad to be remembered by the girl that was fighting for their freedom. When they were with her, they had given her the cards they had kept and smuggled past the guards. They all knew that Yusei was the one who was going to save them. Even if she was a woman.(word had traveled fast, no matter how hard Tanner tried it not to) The Chief snarled and gritted his teeth.

"Well alright, then. Even though you're breaking a rule, I'm willing to uphold my end of the deal. You two! Hurry up and prepare the Duel Disks!" Yusei and Armstrong received their contraptions with chains attached to them.

"What's with the chains?" asked Yusei, eyeing the black metal links.

"Oh that's, uh, just to make things a little fun. Every time we take life point damage, that chain will sort of give you a little tickle." Armstrong held a mischievous wave in his voice.

"Tickle?" asked Yusei, looking at her chained arm more.

"You'll find out soon." with that, the two Duelists took a stance as their decks took on their shuffles.

"Lets Duel!"

**Yusei: 4000**

**Armstrong: 4000**

"I go first! And I summon my **Great Phantom Thief (LV:3/ATK1000/DEF:1000) **in defense mode! I end my turn from there. You're move, Armstrong." she said as a man clocked in blue appeared before her.

"Alright! That's my card!" called a prisoner.

Chief Armstrong growled as he drew his card. "I draw and I summon, **Iron Chain Repairman(LV:4/ATK1600/DEF1000**)!" appearing onto the field was a lethargic man with a heavy hammer and a red bandana, "This big fella's way more powerful than that sorry specter of yours! **Repairman**, smash that pathetic phantom into the floor!" yelled the cop as his monster swung his hammer and obliterated Yusei's monster.

"Aw man, some kind of help my card did her." whined the prisoner from before.

"That phantom may have been in defense mode, but **Repairman's** got a special ability. When it destroys a monster in battle, it also gets to slam you with three-hundred points of damage! Brace yourselves, Satellite. This part may be a little shocking."

**Yusei: 3700 **

**Armstrong: 4000 **

"AHHHHHHH!" Yusei let go and screamed as blots of electricity shocked right through her entire body, the pain stabbing in her muscles and tissues and surging through her blood. Everyone gasped as the **Junk **Duelist fell on her knees, panting and coughing.

"HAHAHAHA! Sorry about that, but I did say it was gonna tickle. Heh, more or less. These Duel Disks we're using have been zipped up with static-generation devices," Armstrong waved his arm a bit, "Whenever any of us take any kind of life point damage, this bad boy generates a little. . .jolt."

"Wh-What?" coughed Yusei, getting back on her feet with narrowed eyes.

"This is a correctional facility, Yusei. Everything that goes on around here is for the betterment of society. Mess up and do something wrong, you get a little shock. Maybe that'll teach you to make the right choice next time." said the chief as he set two cards face-down on the field, ending his turn.

**Yusei: 3700**

**Armstrong: 4000**

"It's my turn," yelled Yusei, drawing a card, "And I summon **The Kick man(LV:3/ATK:1300/DEF:300)** in attack mode!" she yelled as a small yet muscled little man with purple skin flashed onto the field, his feet braced and flying.

"My dad gave me that card when I was five!" called a prisoner with a smile.

"Go, Yusei! Kick him into the next century!" called another inmate.

"Next I equip him with the **Stim-Pack equip-spell card!** This gives him another seven-hundred attack points!" yelled Yusei as the spell card powered-up the short man.

**(ATK: 2000) **

"Alright, **Kick Man**! It's time to take out his monster!" her monster pounced, ready to attack.

"Too bad that attack's just gonna slam into my **Soul Anchor**!" yelled the Chief as his monster was engulfed in a red light, "Now, by equipping this trap card onto **Iron Chain Repairman**, I can render him indestructible in battle!" Kick Man did land a attack but he was bounced back to his original stance of bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Maybe, but you're still taking damage." Pointed out Yusei as what she said, happened.

**Yusei: 3700**

**Armstrong: 3600**

"Way to go, Dolly!" cheered Yanagi.

"Let's see how he likes getting a little jolt!" whooped Tanner along with the other prisoners.

The Chief let out a howl of pain, which suddenly morphed into a howling and barking fit of laughter, "Oh, I don't believe this. My static generator isn't working! Maybe they didn't wire it right." He said, smirking with Yusei looking at him in horror, before her look changed into anger and annoyance.

"Yeah, that's it!" she yelled, sarcasm evident with a harsh edge.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Tanner with anger that matched Yusei's.

"You cheater! That Duel Disk was never hooked up to shock you and you know it, Armstrong!" yelled Alex, his blood turning with white-hot heat. Even though he thought was stupid of Yusei to stay for her friends, he still cared for her like a sister.

"HAHAHAHA! I resent what you're applying there, kid. I can't help it if this thing breaks, can I?" laughed Armstrong over the prisoners angry exclaims.

"So, fix it!"

"You're a liar! Doing this to a girl is going too low!"

"I knew this wouldn't be on the up-and-up! The Chief's a cheat!" yelled Tanner, gripping the bars of his cell.

"He's not being fair, Yusei! Stop the duel and walk away!" yelled Alex, seeing anger in Yusei's eyes as well. Chief Armstrong only barked with laughter.

"She can't walk away! And she won't be walking away unless she decides to give up and forfeit the match to me. But if she does that, then she's going straight to the hold, where she can spend all her time thinking about how she just gave up, Moving on! I summon **Iron Chain Snake(LV:3/ATK:800/DEF:1200)!**"In an instant, a snake made of rusted chains appeared, it's tongue flipping with hisses, "This monster can equip to a monster on your side of the field, holding it down by eight-hundred attack and defense points. So much for your **Kick Man's **boost." laughed Armstrong as his snake coiled itself around his opponent's monster and held him down.

**(ATK: 1200)**

"And now's a perfect time for my **Iron Chain Repairman **to attack!" as he said that an the attack was done, Yusei gnawed at the inside of her cheeks as electricity racked down her spine.

**Yusei: 3300**

**Armstrong: 3600**

"Don't forget, every time **Iron Chain Repairman **manages to destroy a monster in battle, you get hit with a whopping three-hundred points of damage." Yusei bit down harder, refusing to scream like last time as her hair flared with the shocks running through her.

**Yusei: 3000**

**Armstrong: 3600**

"But that's not all. Since **Kick Man **was saddled with **Iron Chain Snake**, you have to discard one card from your deck for each of **Kick Man's** power levels. Look, it's obvious you're losing, but I want you to know, if I'm being too hard on you, it's all in the mane of rehabilitation. You see, you left me no choice but to use you as an example for the others. Even if you are some woman, I still treat you like the scum you are! Now get rid of those three cards!" Yusei gulped down a bit of blood that came from her cheek cuts and she did as she was told. Armstrong grinned evilly.

"If you think you can still win, get up. If not, stay down and we'll call it a day. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed as the prisoners cheered on for Yusei, urging her to go on and not give up.

**Yusei: 3000**

**Armstrong: 3600**

"I'm gonna make sure you don't leave the Facility for a long time!" laughed the chief, "And no matter what you do to try and stop me from winning this duel, I'm not taking my eyes off the prize!" he yelled, laughing it up as Yusei only allowed some gasps and whimpers to pass her lips as she was electrocuted.

"It's my, turn!" called Yusei, ignoring the twitches her muscles gave, "and I think I'll start by playing the spell card, **Nightmare Steel Cage**!" A heavy cage crashed down on Yusei and the latter covered her head at the racking sound of the metal, despite it being her own move. The Chief smirked.

"Don't you know you're already behind bars?" he joked.

"Yeah, well, these bars are going to keep me safe from your static generator shocks, for the next two rounds!" yelled Yusei, her legs shaking a bit from the shocks she received.

"HA! !That little cage won't save you." Chide her warden.

"We'll see. Now I lay down a face-down and end my turn." Said Yusei, her breathing returning to normal as she laid down her face-down.

"**Steel Cage**! That was my card! See? I told you my deck wasn't lame!" called a inmate.

"Listen, I said that _you_ were lame, not your crappy deck." Called his cellmate

"Shut it, you two! You're both lame!" yelled Armstrong, growing irritated, "Now, you might think you're safe with that steel cage stopping my monsters from attacking you, but I don't need to attack in order to win this duel. And here's why! First, I play **Iron Chain Snake**!" he said as another snake appeared, "and since I have **Iron Chain Repairman **already on the field, it's special ability lets me bring out another monster, so I think I'll bring back another **Iron Chain Snake**!" three snakes were now hissing on Armstrong's field.

"Next up, I'm activating these two spell cards. And with them in play, this match is all but a lock for me because with these level ten **Iron Chain **monsters on my field, my **Poison Chain **spell card forces you to discard ten cards from your decks if my monsters don't attack. And when your decks run out of cards to play, Satellite, you know what happens, don't ya?" Yusei looked away with a down-cast look.

"I lose."

"Now, I hope you don't have anything planned for the next couple of years, 'cause once I win this duel, you can wave bye-bye to your future." Yusei grimaced and she sent her ten cards to the Graveyard.

'_Twenty cards left. I gotta pull through this!' _thought the female Duelist.

"At this rate, Yusei won't survive for more than two more rounds! Come on, Grandpa, there's gotta be something she can do to stop Armstrong's spell!" snapped Tanner, his worry for his new female friend breaking through.

"There is, but I don't think the guards are gonna let her run away and hide!" said the old man, shaking his head.

"Now I activate the spell, **Paralyzing Chain**, which shocks away three-hundred Life Points whenever you suffer a deck-destruction effect," boasted Armstrong, Yusei feeling tears prickle at her eyes as the pain of the shocks charged throughout her body.

**Yusei: 2700**

**Armstrong: 3600**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Facility Rooftops, the Facility, New Domino City, 8:30 PM)<strong>_

Upon the rooftops of the Facility, Alex scaled over the roof and looked around for his friends from outside. It was already time for him to leave . He stopped and looked back, wondering if Yusei was doing alright. He looked a little away and he spotted a flashing flashlight signal, meaning that his pals were waiting for him. He stopped himself.

'Maybe Yusei was right about not leaving her friends here.' he thought to himself, remembering what occurred hours ago.

_(Flashback, hours ago)_

_"You get it yet? Armstrong did all this to set you up. He figured he can make you think he can turn the others against you, or he could take care of the friendship you have with Tanner. Either way, sis, it was check-mate. He had you in his hand from the get-go. Look, sis. . . let's. . . let's just escape, the two of us. Those guys are dead-weight in their current states. I can keep ya safe and I'll make sure we won't get caught ever again."_

_". . .I can't leave them behind. I can't throw them away like trash."_

_"Sure you can! You don't owe anybody anything, sis! Why care about them?"_

_"I won't ditch my friends for my own benefit! I'm not leaving them behind just to get ahead! That's just not what I'm about, Alex!"_

_(End of Flashback)_

Alex looked back and he fisted both his hands.

"Well, I'm not about that either, sis."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Hive, the Facility, New Domino City, 8:40 PM)<strong>_

"It's my turn!" yelled Yusei, her turn, "I'm throwing down three face-downs." she said, laying down the three cards in question, "And I'll play this, the spell, **Psychic Cyclone**! Now I get to choose one of your face-downs, and if I can guess if it's a trap or a spell, not only do you loose it, but I get another draw." she said as one of Armstrong's cards flipped over. "And I think that this one's a trap card! I'm right, aren't I?" she asked, the card revealing to be **Dust Tornado**. Yusei gave a slight smile.

"Now I can draw one card from my deck due to **Psychic Cyclone's **effect. "I'll just park a face-down for now," her card appeared, "it's your move, Armstrong." She concluded.

"Then I guess I'll draw," Armstrong chuckled, "I summon out Iron Chain Blaster(LV:2/ATK:1100/DEF:0)!" As he called it, a rock-made, weapon-looking monster flashed onto the field, "and since I couldn't attack you because of your **Steel Cage's **effect, my **Poison Chain** forces you to throw away twelve more cards from your deck. So with them gone, next round, yer' finished!" he crackled. Yusei looked at her deck, scrunching her nose as she saw she had only eight cards left.

"Don't be mad, this is just a game," Armstrong was yukking up Yusei's face, "Of course in this game, if you happen to lose, you have to kiss all your freedom goodbye. But in the meantime, let's say we let the effect of my **Paralyzing Chain **put a charge into this duel!" Yusei held back her scream, only letting out a squeak as she was shocked senseless.

**Yusei: 2400**

**Armstrong: 3600**

"Shocking move, isn't it? And it's only gonna get worse, 'cause now I can load my blaster with Iron Chain Snake to inflict eight-hundred points of damage and break through your barrier!" yelled the warden as Yusei was shocked again, her heart jerking in her ribcage and her blood biting and swirling in her veins.

**Yusei: 1600**

**Armstrong: 3600**

"And now, I can return **Iron Chain Snake **due to **Iron Chain Repairman's **special ability!" **Iron Snake **was back and it gave false bites at the female Duelist.

"Yusei! If you don't stop the Chief soon, his monsters are gonna totally destroy you!" yelled Tanner, seeing Yusei rest on one knee from all the damage that was rammed into her.

"That's metaphorically speaking of course," chuckled the Chief, "that's not to say with that **Steel-cage **vanishing this turn, their attacks are gonna charge you into submission." He said as Yusei's cage disappeared and she was left defenseless.

"Looks to me like your time behind bars backfired! I mean, all you each have left are eight card in those jokes you called decks." Yusei stood on her feet, her fist balled and ready to punch with anger breaking her cool façade.

"These cards are the heart and hope of every man in here! You have no right to call them jokes!" she yelled. Armstrong sneered.

"Then I'll be sure to destroy them as soon as I'm done with you!"

"I won't let that happen-!" But the lights shutting off cut her off. Everyone was now yelling and Yusei was trying to look pass the darkness.

"Somebody turn on the lights!" The lights were back on just like that. The warden pulled out his walkie-talkie. "What was that?" he asked it.

"We're not sure, sir. But we're checking the generator control room now." Said the keeper of maintenance. Armstrong nodded.

"Hmph, let's get back to business." He muttered, putting his communication device away.

Yusei noticed that Alex was no longer around and she sighed, knowing that he must've left when the lights went out. He had probably escaped not too long ago.

'_Wish I was with you, but I have my friends to think about. Good luck, man.' _she thought.

"Okay, Chief, I'm playing this, the **Pot of Greed **spell card! This lets me draw two more times!" Yusei took out the two cards, "And now, I play **Call of the Haunted**! This lets me bring back a monster from my Graveyard in attack mode! And guess who I'm bringing back with it, Armstrong! You should get a big kick out of this!" despite the lameness in the joke, her monster was revealed to be **Kick Man**.

"You brought back **Kick Man**? He's as valuable as you are!" laughed Armstrong.

"You shouldn't estimate the power of any card, especially one that can join forces with a card in my Graveyard." Said Yusei coolly, her eyes narrowing. That caught the warden off guard.

"But your graveyard is full of-"

"Cards you forced me to get rid of," interrupted Yusei "so it seems that your strategy is the one that backfired, because now, I can call on **Axe of Despair **from my Graveyard to give Kick Man an extra one-thousand attack points!" Her monster was given a rousing power-up.

**(ATK: 2300)**

"Nice one! Of course, I did the same combo back in my days on the Pro Circuit!" called Tanner, cheering on.

"Next up, I'm summoning **Exiled Force(LV:4/ATK:1000/DEF1000)**!"A group of soldiers dressed in chain mail and iron appeared, "**Kick Man**, attack!" **Kick Man **did as his new mistress told him, swinging his battle axe and slicing the snake monster down the middle. Armstrong sudden gave a roar of pain as electrify shocked him, courtesy of his Duel Disk.

"Hold on! The duel disk finally shocked him!" exclaimed Yanagi in awe.

"Yeah! Looks like someone turned the power back on!" yelled Tanner with gratification.

**Yusei: 1600**

**Armstrong: 1800**

"Now, **Exiled Force**! Move in and slay that second serpent of his with a direct attack!" Yusei yelled as her monster's of men charged.

"WAIT A SECOND! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON WITH MY-NAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Armstrong as he was attacked and shocked.

**Yusei: 1600**

**Armstrong: 1600**

"If I find out the person who turned my Duel Disk back on knows you, Satellite, they're gonna wish they never met you!" yelled Armstrong before he fell on his knees, his beard and hair frizzed and smoking.

"We found him, sir!" yelled a guard moments later.

"Now let's see who did this!" Armstrong muttered, picking himself up and flaring his nostrils. Yusei gasped as Alex was brought in, his hands handcuffed and his skin bruised and beaten, but there was a smirk on his face.

"No! They caught Alex!" exclaimed Yusei with wide eyes.

"How did this punk sneak out of his cell?" asked Armstrong with a snarl in his voice.

"Sir, he dug a hole. And he got to the power room and fried the mainframe." Said one guard.

"Well then fix it!" snapped Armstrong.

"Exactly, and it's not going to stop." Boasted Alex, a snicker following after.

"FIX IT, DAMNIT!" roared the warden.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the mainframe can't be repaired! Which means the shocks that are running through your duel disk will continue for the remainder of the contest!" whispered another guard. Armstrong glared at the smirking prisoner.

"Soon as I'm done here, punk, you and I will have a nice, long conversation!"

"But first, your duel. And with the playing field evened up, I'd be 'shocked' to see you win." Joked Alex as the Chief glared on.

"Why'd you come back, Alex?" asked Yusei/ Alex snuck her a wink.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you in here. I had to try and help you, Yusei. That's what friends do for each other. Just like you put your friends ahead of yourself, I wanted to do the same for you." He said honestly. He then blushed as Yusei gave him a smile that made her look more like a girl then she looked. He had never been smiled by a girl before.

"It's time we add to the stakes, Armstrong!" Yelled Yusei, looking to the head of the Facility. "Now that your Duel Disk is working once again, I say we battle it out for Alex, too! I win, you don't punish him. I lose, and he goes into lockdown like me!" Alex blinked out of his flustered daze.

"Um, Yusei-!"

"Sounds perfect! You're both in deep shit next turn anyway! Let Alex watch his future disappear!" yelled Armstrong, his guards still keeping a now-sulking Alex in place.

"So then let's keep going," Yusei said Yusei, moving onto her turn, "I release **Exiled Force** to destroy **Iron Chain Repairman**!" said cards and **Soul Anchor **were gone, "It's your move, Chief!" she yelled.

"This is it. One draw, one card. And if it a Level four monster, Yusei is gonna have to throw away all their cards." Muttered Tanner. Yanagi looked at him with nervousness.

"So, uh, what's so bad about that?" he asked.

Tanner took in a sigh, "What's bad about it is that without any cards to draw during Yusei's next Draw Phase, she'll lose! Didn't you ever find a rulebook when you were traveling the world? Man, it's just like talking about this to my dad!"" he muttered. Yanagi cocked his head.

"But you called me 'Grandpa'."

Tanner slapped his forehead, "Never mind."

"Here we go!" yelled Armstrong as his turn came into play. No monster, "Well, well. Looks like you're okay. At least for now you are."

_'But what they don't know is that I've been watching every move in this game since draw-one. Thanks for these security cameras, their cards are as secret as a primetime line-up. And premiering tonight, are Yusei's face-down cards. And I got a feeling, it's gonna be something of a tragedy.' _thought the Chief, looking at the cameras around the Hive.

'_The face-down on the right side is _**Taunt**_: a trap card she can't even use this turn. And on the left side, _**Battle Mania**_. Now that trap card could be trouble, since it forces our monsters to fight each other. And as long as her _**Kick Man **_is swinging that _**Axe of Despair**_, she's got the upper hand. But with _**Battle Mania **_gone, I win! And I got just the card to get rid of it.' _he thought with a smirk.

"First I'll play the spell card, **Pot of Greed**," called Armstrong, drawing two cards, "and then I think I'll mix things up with my spell card, **Reload**. Then I'll put my cards back into my deck, shuffle it up, and re-draw," he did this as he talked, "I play **Mystical Space Typhoon**, which destroys any one spell or trap card on the field! I now I choose to destroy the face-down card on the left! Say goodbye!" Armstrong, however, got the surprise of his life when the card was flipped.

"What? It's not **Battle Mania**?" he yelled. Yusei snuck a quick smile.

"No, but the right one is!" Yelled Yusei, flipping over the card on the right, "So now our monsters have to attack, and that means we don't lose no more cards this round!" she yelled.

"She did it! Yusei must've switched all her cards around when the blackout happened! Now Yusei's **Kick Man** can win this!" yelled Tanner with a pumped-fist.

"What's going on? This duel was supposed to be fixed so that I win!" yelled Armstrong angrily. He then growled at the raven and gold-haired woman, "Time to show you the rest of my chain-gang! I summon out my **Iron Chain Coil(LV:3/ATK:1100/DEF:1400)**." A odd metallic monster with a little body and big head appeared, bouncing and combing with **Iron Chain Snake**, "And now I tune him with my blaster to Synchro Summon, **Iron Chain Dragon(LV:6/ATK:2500/DEF:1300)**!" laughed the warden, the ground shaking as a dragon rattled and twisted in heavy chains appeared, roaring and snarling as it flapped and stomped on the ground, "Here's where it gets fun. See for every **Iron Chain monster** I remove from my Graveyard, my dragon can feed off their energy and gain two-hundred attack points, and right now, I got five! So with an extra one-thousand attack points, I'm attacking you with my **Iron Chain Dragon**!" he yelled as his dragon roared and snarled with power in it's bellows.

**(ATK: 3500)**

"Trust me, Chief. That's a bad idea." Warned Yusei. The warden just laughed her warning off.

"I know it is, for you!" his monster shot a tidal of flames at her. She screamed as the wild inferno burned her.

**Yusei: 400**

**Armstrong: 1600**

"Did I forget to mention that his special ability automatically activates? You see, for every time he inflicts battle damage, you both have to send three of your duel cards to the graveyard." Yusei did so and she stared at her last two cards.

"And with **Paralyzing Chain's** effect, you lose three-hundred Life Points!" Yusei's screams sent shivers down the prisoners' spines as the pain made her skin blister and crawl and her fatigued weaken. She was panting with her tongue coated dryly and her eyes watering. She was feeling so weak in the head.

**Yusei: 100**

**Armstrong: 1600**

"NO, YUSEI" yelled Alex, struggling to go help the girl.

"Her Life Points!" yelled Tanner, trying to break down his cell bars.

"She's finished!" wailed Yanagi.

"And that's not all! now I activate the spell card, **Destruction Chain**! For every card I send to the Graveyard, you have to discard one more card from your deck!" As the cards were gone, Yusei discarded one card and she looked to the single card she had left. The last card. A deathly silence filled the area till Yusei spoke.

"It's. . . It's my turn," gasped Yusei, staggering to her feet with her knees buckling and her skin red and flushed. She panted and struggle to pull out her last card.

"Why don't you do society a favor and give up. You're down to a hundred Life Points and your very last card! Your deck is empty and you don't have a single face-down!" laughed Armstrong, throwing his head back with laugher.

"I know, but all I need to win is this one card. . . And some of your help to, chief!" yelled Yusei, her weak and boneless shape cast aside and a more determine and strong state replacing it. Armstrong furred his eyebrows.

"My help?" he asked, ready to laugh.

"You spent the entire Duel trying to send my cards to the Graveyard. You thought my deck was worthless, just a mish-mash of cards given to me by your prisoners. . . My friends." She paused, looking at her card and closing her eyes, "And maybe, on their own, they wouldn't stand a chance against you supercharged chains, but together they will- With this!" she revealed a card that was hidden behind the one she held, "I knew you would use the security cameras to spy on the cards in my hand once the match started. But I also knew you wouldn't see this!" she held the card higher, "It's called **Rubble King(LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0)**! I hid it so your little surveillance friends couldn't take it!" she yelled, now opening her eyes and smiling slightly.

"So, as soon as you picked the wrong trap card to destroy, I just had to keep you sending my cards to the graveyard."

"For what? To lose?" mocked Armstrong.

"I'll show you after I summon him," She slammed the card on her Duel Disk and a ruined monster with rotting skin appeared, a crown upon his head, "Now if there are at least thirty cards in my Graveyard when **Rubble King **is summoned, like you so thoughtfully provided, I get to activate a trap card from my hand. It all comes down to this very last card!" She then played her final card, "I activate the trap, **Blasting the Ruins**! Since there are over thirty cards in my Graveyard, you get blasted with three-thousand points of damage!" Tablets of stones swirled in the air with cries of monsters from the Graveyard and they were shot by the **Rubble King**.

"SON OF A-GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**Yusei: 100**

**Armstrong: 0**

The Chief fell to the ground, toasted and burned as the many prisoners cheered and whooped for Yusei. The girl in question smiled and arched her neck, cracking her worn and wear muscles and patting down her frizzing hair.

"She won! She won!" cheered Yanagi.

"Never a doubt!" cheered along Tanner with a grin.

"YUSEI! YUSEI! YUSEI!" On and on, her name was cheered, the prisoners glad that the young female had one. Happiness was lifted in shown in the Faculty.

"PUT THEM ALL IN A LOCKDOWN!" yelled Armstrong, back on his feet.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Yusei, her eyes widening.

"But what about our deal?" yelled Alex as he tried to get away from the guards trying to take him away.

"We don't have no deal! Take them all away now!" ordered Armstrong, looking ready to charge and ram down Yusei.

"I don't think so, Mr. Armstrong," everybody of the area looked up and saw Goodwin stand there, a disappointed look on his face, "I saw the entire Duel. And the only person going away is you, I'm afraid. I don't see how the Facility could run effectively if no trust exists between the guards and the inmates. Pack your things, Armstrong. You're fired!" he yelled. Armstrong fell into a defeated heap.

Yusei looked up and glared at the director as he walked away. Even through her tired stupor, she wondered why he had helped her out there.

The doors to the cells were opened and many of the cellmates ran up to Yusei, petting her head and shoulders, some hugging her, and others giving their thanks for helping them out. She handed back their cards and told them that she was honored to use them, tearing up a few of the criminals. She smiled as Tanner, Yanagi, and Alex surrounded her.

"So what now, Yusei? You're free to go." said Tanner, patting her shoulder.

"Something's weird. Why did Goodwin show up just then? It seems funny." Wondered Alex. Yanagi waved his hand at him.

"Oh, be quiet. Thanks to Goodwin, we're all getting out of here soon, too." He said happily.

"I know, and that's why this whole situation just seems strange. Yusei wins, and now we're all gonna be free? You just make sure you watch your back, sis." Said the brown-eyed prisoner.

"Maybe he's right. So please, take this as a gift." said the yellow-clad man, pulling out the **Totem Pole** card from his sleeve, since he had gotten back his Deck. He held the card to Yusei, who in return, shook her head and placed her own hands around Yanagi's with the card in the middle.

"I can't. For one thing, it's your card, Yanagi, it be wrong of me to take it. And secondly, I don't take charity." she said. Yanagi shook his head with a smile.

"And I certainly don't take 'no' for an answer. Trust me, I think you'll need this more than me." he said, handing her back the card.

Yusei nodded and a smile spread on her lips, her eyes shinning,"…this is incredible, thank you!" she reached out and hugged the old man, who laughed a little and patted her back, his face turning a little red.

"Ah, Dolly. If only I were thirty years younger." he sighed. Yusei spared her own laugh and she moved away, slipping her new card in her deck.

"Hold on, I got something for you, too," said Tanner as he handed Yusei his **Giant Ushi Oni**, "This card will help you get your runner back I overheard the guards talking about your sweet ride, and how its locked up at the Impound Center. Now, take this to a bar named 'Bootleg'. Order some a Liqure Fogg, and ask for Blister. He'll help you out then and there." he said. Yusei smiled and she hugged him too, the latter feeling heat rise into his cheeks.

"H-Hey! C'mon, everybody's lookin'!" he said, Yusei smiling and getting off him with a laugh. Alex gave his own grin and he waved his hands.

"Hey! I may not have a gift but don't I get a hug, too? I risked my ass today, ya know!" he asked, everyone breaking out into laughter in the circle of friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Southern New Domino City, 9:00 PM)<strong>_

_*Wolf Gang, this is Fox Trout. Target is on-foot and heading your way.*_

_*Trap Line, she's heading your way.*_

_*Roger that. Got the eyeballs.*_

_*Follow on foot, Trap Line. Do not lose visual contact.*_

Men dressed in black with shades kept their eyes on Yusei Fudo as she walked at her own steady pace, two of the men following behind her as inconspicuously as possible. Yusei didn't see or here, them, her eyes looking forward as she walked on the busy streets of Southern New Domino City. The city lights glowed around her and families, couples, loners, and even loyal family pets walked pass her as she walked on. Yusei could hear the sounds of people going here to there, with the occasional jazz music and a few singers with their soulful beats of, 'bop-bop, shoo-wa, shoo-wa~'

She soon walked farther and farther away from the crowds and she was walking through dark alleyways, the civilians there looking up at here, either turning their heads away or eyeing her. Yusei soon spotted a door with a down-way staircase, a sign that read 'Bootleg' in faded letters.

'_This must be it. Seems like my kind of place. Hope this friend of your's is as right as you say, Tanner.' _she thought as she entered the bar with the two men in black following her.

The underground bar was dimly lit with a few people laughing, talking quietly, or just sleeping. The smell of smoke and alcohol filled Yusei's nose as she walked to the counter, taking a seat on a bar stool. The bartender, a shady-looking guy with hair as spiky as Tanner's, looked to her with a smirk.

"So what do ya' want here, kitten? Lose your puppy or something?" he sneered, before glaring, "My heart's breaking for ya, but this ain't the animal shelter. Now get outta here! We have 'No Loitering' rule. Paying customers only! And we don't take 'womanly satisfaction' as payment. So beat it." He said firmly and snidely. Yusei pulled Tanner's card from her jacket pocket.

"In that case, I'll have a Liqure Fogg," she said, slipping the card across the counter and the man gasped in surprise. "Bolt Tanner gave this to me. I'm looking for a man named Blister." She said, propping her elbows on the counter with her head on the top of her hands. The bartender nodded steadily as he prepare the drink.

"Those suits that followed ya' looking for Blister, too?" he asked, jerking his head to the other side of the room. Yusei blinked and she turned her head slightly, noticing the two men. They looked away just as she caught them and the bartender placed a ballpoint glass filled with a liquid that looked like a milkshake.

"I assume that they are- uh -aren't with you. Now ya better get out of here, kid," Yusei looked back with a cocked brow, the bartender having a serious face "You don't find Blister, Blister _finds_ you." He said. Yusei nodded and she quickly drunk up the drink, blinking a little when she hardly tasted any alcohol. The bartender chuckled.

"You ordered a Liqure Fogg, kid. Most of that drink is just chocolate. Hardly any vodka." he said. His face then turned serious again, "Beat it." he warned again. Yusei nodded and she gave a small thanks as she pocketed Tanner's card and walked out, the two men on her tail again. As she walked on, she stopped when she heard the faint buzz of a Runner engine and she looked up, her eyes widening as a dark green Runner flew from on top of a building, the wheel missing the top of her head by a hair as it landed.

"Looking for me?" asked the man who rode the Runner, his face hidden but he was dressed in a vest jacket, a long sleeved shirt, and long jeans with brown motorcycle boots.

"Quick! Don't let her get away!" Yusei turned and spotted the two men after. She gave a startled yelled as her hand was suddenly grabbed and she was pulled on to the Runner bridal-style, sitting on the man's lap as a helmet was fastened on her head

"Need a lift?" asked the man, speeding away as hast as he could with the two suits trying to keep up. The girl looked over the man's shoulder as the two men in black were nothing more than dots against the darken-purple sky canvas of the city.

She looked at the man as he shined a metal rod's light on her criminal marker, the almost tattoo shinning like a streak of the Northern Lights.

"Hold still. The ions in this little bad-boy are jamming the marker's signal. Can't have those suits following us." said the man.

"Are you Blister?" asked Yusei. The man nodded and he rode his ride faster.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Blister's Hideout, Southern New Domino City, 10:00 PM)<strong>_

"Sector Security usually save the helicopters for the big-time offenders. But you look like a chick that seems harmless enough," said Blister as he typed on his keyboard in his hideout, Yusei looking around and sometime watching a few lights of the helicopters looking for her outside. "You know something about a city-hauled fat-cat you're not supposed to know? Or did ya promise some Pasha or big-time gang leader that you give 'em your number, but ditched 'em on the first date with the bill?" he asked.

"Actually, I think someone knows something about me. But. . . I don't know what." She said, looking around some more.

"Well, your marker won't transmit for a few hours, and I cloaked this building. You're good for now. So, Bolt Tanner told you to come here and find me, did he?" asked the goatee man. With his helmet off, he showed to have dark green eyes and dark brown hair.

"That's right." Confirmed Yusei with a nod.

"I don't suppose he sent you to pay back the chunk of change he owes me?" asked Blister.

"'M afraid not." Replied Yusei, at which the older man chuckled.

"In that case, you must be here for the Official Blister Hook-Up. So, what's the deal? Need a new identity?" he asked as he typed at another computer.

"I need to sneak into the Security Impound Center to get my Duel Runner back." Blister looked at her with wide eyes.

"You own a Duel Runner?" he asked. Yusei nodded.

"Yeah."

"So. . . You're a female rider, right?" asked Blister.

"Yeah, and if you're going to ask me if there are any more, I already told them that at the Facility and I'm not going through that again. Now Tanner said you could help me, so was he right or wrong?" asked Yusei with her hands on her hips.

"He's right." said Blister, even though he was acting all weird all of a sudden.

* * *

><p>"Alright Mrs. 'Adams', your maintenance uniform is set, and I got your ID card ordered. I just need to hack into the city's system. . ." Blister's voice died away as Yusei suddenly spotted a picture that sat on a desk along with a few other things.<p>

It showed a younger Blister without his goatee, standing beside a blonde-haired woman with brown eyes, the both of them dressed in blue racer uniforms and the both of them smiling. The both of them were side-by-side with a golden trophy held in their hands with confetti raining on them.

". . . And, done. Yusei Adams, you're officially an employee of the New Domino City Security Impound Center! Now, each door requires a sight-specific code. Let me hop onto the mainframe and see where they're keeping your ride so I'll know what code you'll need. When did they take it?" asked Blister, walking over to a laptop that was a little away.

"A couple of weeks ago, Blister." Said Yusei, picking up the photo and seeing a bundled up, light orange kerchief and a card. She picked both items up, the card revealing to be a burned and wrinkled **Machina Sniper**. On the kerchief, there was a cursive _A _sewed on it. Yusei looked at the picture and noticed that the same kerchief was around the woman's neck.

". . . And, bingo! Vault 64-B, top floor." said Blister as he typed away, "Now I just need to snag the pass code you'll need to get in. This shouldn't be too hard."

"Blister, did you used to be a duelist?" asked Yusei holding the picture in one hand and the kerchief and card in the other.

"Hmm? Wha-What are you doing snooping around in here? Put that picture and stuff back!" snapped Blister, jumping from his seat with wide eyes.

"Looks like you were taking names in the big leagues." Said the blue-eyed girl knowingly. Blister waved his hand.

"Nah, I was never big-leagued, that's for sure. Me and my partner used to duel in the Semi-Pro-League for a bit. But. . ." Blister looked away with a regretful smile, "that was a different life, Yusei. It was a long time ago. Put the picture and stuff down. We gotta focus here!" Yusei nodded and she did as she was told. She then walked over to Blister.

"Talk to me."

"I got the pass code for 64-B." confirmed Blister, as if nothing happened.

"Is that all we'll need?"

"That, the ID card, your uniform, and a whole lot of luck. The Security Droids are on a random programming, so I can't help you there."

"I'll take my chances," said Yusei "By the way, was that girl in the picture your tag team partner?" she asked. Blister threw his hands in the air with an annoyed face.

"Damn! Will ya drop it already! It's none of your business, anyway." he muttered, crossing her arms and grumbling. Yusei eyes him steadily. She knew that Blister was hiding something.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Blister's Hideout, Southern New Domino City, 8:00 am)<strong>_

The next morning, Yusei was laying sprawled on Blister's worn-out couch with a wool blanket thrown over her. The door opened and Yusei woke up and sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking at Blister's, who came in with a red duffel bag.

"Rise and shine, Yusei. Everything you'll need tonight is in the bag. By the way, this is going on Tanner's tab, make sure to tell him that." he said as he placed down the red bag.

"Will do." Said Yusei as she stretched her arms and walked over. She reached for the red bag, the item being pulled away before she could get it.

"Look, gal'. I did everything I could, but the odds are still against you." He said seriously. Yusei nodded.

"Only people who have a choice worry about odds. I have to get my runner back if I'm gonna get my friends out of the Satellite." Replied Yusei, reaching fro the bag again.

"Wait- what? Ha! You're taking this huge risk for some friends?" he looked to the picture, Yusei following his lead, "Her name's Arlene. Heh, but every time I called her that, she kept saying to call her Arra. **(AN: Pronounced Air-rah) **We were best buds. You'd notice, of course, when I said were. People come and go, Yusei. You make friends, you lose friends. That's how it goes. But trust me. At the end of the day, you'd realize you shouldn't bother with 'friends', because the only thing a 'friend' is good for is. . . finding the best way to let you down. You're better off looking out for Number one. I mean, that's what everyone else does, isn't it?" Blister sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair,"We were on a practice run. . . we lost control of the Runner. . . the connecting cables tore apart. . .we were going to slam into a building. I didn't have time to think. I just turned away." Blister closed his eyes, wincing as the memory played over in his mind. He could still hear Arra's scream of pain.

"She was stuck in the side-car. She had no control. It was bad. She spent eight months in recovery. I didn't even have the chance. . ." Blister walked to the picture, tears rimming at his eyes as he picked up the photo, also taking the kerchief in his hand and unraveling it, something small now in his hand. "When she got out, she quit Dueling. I've never heard from her again, except for this card she sent me. It was her part of our best combo. It's all torn and burnt. I'm pretty sure it was her way of saying she would never forgive me. Shit, I really do sometimes wish things would have been different. . . Hell, I wish I'd thought to give her this before the accident," He tossed the small item to Yusei, who caught it instantly. Yusei found her voice at lost as it was shown to be a silver engagement band, a tiny diamond in the middle of it. "My plan was to propose the second we finished. Everything was going to be alright. But after I got this back, I thought otherwise." He then gave a pitied and sick smile to himself.

"Hmph, not that I blame her. I wouldn't forgive me either, if I was her. Don't take this risk for your friends, Yusei. 'Cause come crunch-time, they're gonna let you down. I mean, look at me," he said, pointing to himself, "I let my soon-to-be fiancée crash right into a building just to save myself." he looked back at the girl, who walked over to him and handed back the silver wedding band.

"My friends aren't like that. Try not to be so hard on yourself, Blister, and thanks for all your help." She said, grabbing the bag and leaving with door closing behind her. Blister rolled the ring around in his palm and he looked at the picture, card, and kerchief. He sighed and finally allowed one tear down his cheek.

'_Damn it, Arra. If I could have. . . Things would have been different.'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside, Yusei walked down the street, barely noticing a familiar office following her. Trudge smirked with his visor over his eyes.<p>

'_I'm not letting you get away this time, Satellite.'_

Yusei walked on ahead, the bang over her shoulder and her mind set back on what Blister said.

'_I don't care about what you think on friendship, Blister. Friends are the most important people anyone could have. Without them, you're nothing.' _she thought as the cool morning breeze blew over the city.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

**Damn! That's gotta be my longest chapter! Ah well, I at least hope it makes it up for being so late on this update. Haha! So many guys blushed and a lot of fun went around! Over all, this chapter seemed pretty alright to me. Please tell me what you think in your reviews! I would love to hear what you guys think! Ah yes, thanks to **_**Ruby Warrior Girl 730**_** for giving me the Fem!Aero idea! That was so awesome that I know I would have not think of without you. Remember, if you would like to give a genderbend idea, go right ahead and ask. I would love to see with what I could come up with.**

**Well, I gotta go! Thanks for all of you reading this! I'll try to get the next chapter in soon as soon as I can! Well, gotta go! See ya!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Ride is Mine!

**Next chapter is up! Sorry for the long wait but here we are with the next chapter! Lets see if Yusei will get out of this Duel and what will become of her and Blister! Lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns this. Not me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Seven: The Ride Is Mine!~<strong>_

_**(Southern New Domino City, 10:50 PM)**_

In a public bathroom stall, Yusei zipped up the jacket of the Impound custodian's uniform, complete with black gloves and a red baseball cap. As the raven-haired protagonist picked up the bag Blister had gave her, she reached into the bag and pulled out a folded note. Unfolding it, she read it;

_Yusei-_

_All the supplies you need is in here. Make sure to change into the uniform and pin on your ID pass. The chumps at the Impound Center won't suspect that a custodian is up to anything suspicious. I also packed you one of my ion lasers. Make sure to light this on your marker before you go into the Impound Center. There's also some cover-up you can use to hide your marker-_

'_Why the Hell does he have women's' cover-up?' _wondered Yusei, taking out the ion laser and cover-up before looking at the note again.

_-Don't get any ideas. Arra left some of this around in random places when she lived with me. I found this one in my spare screws cupboards, believe it or not. Anyway, use that stuff, it'll come in handy. Also, those suits still might be after you, so I left you a small disguise you can use to make sure they keep away. I digitally edited your ID pic, so you'll like the suspected person._

_Yusei, keep safe. If we meet again, lets make sure to catch up. I'm rooting you on._

_-Blister _

Yusei tucked the note back in the bag and she then pulled out a navy-blue, short-haired wig and a pair of big black sunglasses. Walking to the mirror of the bathroom, she shined the light on her marker for a few good minutes until she was sure it would jam any system. She then applied the make-up and she slipped on the glasses and wing, slipping on the hat as well. She looked herself in the mirror, barley recognizing herself, before she walked out of the room with her bag over her shoulder.

She stepped into the cold night air and she looked at the sky, knowing that the Impound Center would be expecting her as the new custodian, so she had to make her move. As she walked down the street, the steady sound of a police motorcycle still didn't catch her ears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(West Hallways, Impound Center, Southern New Domino City, 11:00 PM)<strong>_

"Ah, we are. Make sure to get to work on the Main Hallways and polish the East cubicles."

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. Have a good night, Miss. Adams."

"You, too, sir."

Yusei kept her head bowed as the head commissioner of the Impound Center left her by the custodian's closet, workers and employees saying their goodbyes to one another. As soon as she heard the final door close. Letting out a breath of relief, Yusei pulled off her wig and glasses, shaking out her black and gold locks to relive of the itchiness she got from the wig. She then rubbed the make-up off her cheek and she changed out of her uniform, her tank top and jeans under it the whole time, and she slipped on her signature blue jacket.

With her bag still hefted over her shoulder, she walked past the cubicle area until she reached the upper-floors of the center. All the while, with the use of her ID card, she slipped past security bots and electronically locked doors, and she made it to the security vaults. Walking along, she made it to a big, metal door with a keypad on the side.

"Hope this ID card works," she said to herself as she un-pinned her fake ID and swiped it down the keypad. The metal door opened with a slide, "Nice."

She entered the vault and pulled out a small flashlight that Blister packed her. With the small glow of the light, she walked down several large compartments until a small beeping went off from the GPS she had in her pocket. Pulling out said item, she let out a fraction of a smile before nodding to herself.

"Reunited at last," she whispered as she made a move to jump over the large green compartment. A blinding light made her vision go white temporality before she looked up and glared daggers at a smirking Trudge and a New Domino police squad. _'Shit.'_

"Well, I'm starting to think you actually like me, Yusei, since we happen to be meeting up quite al lot. Now, what are you doing here, street rat? I thought you were suppose to be a good little girl and head on home after you were sent to the facility?" chuckled Trudge, enjoying the fire in his 'nemesis's' eyes.

"I just want my Duel-Runner back, Trudge! It is _mine_, after all!" yelled Yusei. Trudge let out a barking laugh.

"Ha! On the contrary, that Runner belongs to Sector Security! It's gonna become a brand-new patrol bike, or maybe they'll scrap it and turn it into a bunch of toasters! I'm not really sure. As for you, it's off to a prison far off in China! Get 'er, boys!" At his command, the force charged at Yusei like a pack of wolves clothing in a lamb. With up-most grace, Yusei sprang into the air and she jumped off some of the securities' heads as she flipped into the large compartment.

"It's over, Satellite. You're ride is off-line." chuckled Trudge as he and his force closed in. a ferocious roar of an engine made them stop, question marks in their heads.

"Unless you wanna get ran-over, you better get out of my way!"

They had only that warning before the compartment's wall caved-in by the speed and impact of Yusei's ride. The red and white motorcycle's wheels squealed as they turned sharply, Yusei mounted on the vehicle as she rode it to the closing doors. Shouts came from the officers as they called for back-up and chased after her. Before a pair of sliding doors closed, Yusei raced passed them and she rode her way down a gaping hallway.

"SURPRISE!"

Yusei's world span in circles for a while until she got her ride racing forward again, the blue-eyed racer hissing as she realized that Trudge had rammed into her in an attempt to knock her over. She felt the around the bridge of her nose, wrinkling her nose when she saw small smidges of blood stain her glove and the faint smell of wet iron filling her nose.

"C'mon, Satellite, do you really think you can escape from me again? I'll never stop chasing you, don't you get that?" asked Trudge, Yusei only sparing a glance at him before she charged her runner onward.

"Chase this!" she shouted over her shoulder, shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness that coiled from her head wound.

'_I hope I don't get a concussion.' _she thought, her headache growing worse as Trudge caught up and laughed at her.

"So that's how you wanna play things, is it? I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal. Give yourself up right now, and I'll forget the fact you broke into the vault while I'm filling out the report!" he called.

"No chance!" she called back defiantly.

"You're not leaving any choice here!" said Trudge, "If you won't surrender, I'll have to make you surrender! With a duel!" Yusei watched as the world around her went black as the Speed World PLAYED.

_***DUEL MODE ENGAGED: AUTO-PILOT STANDING BY***_

The blackette jumped slightly when her Duel Disk unfolded itself on it's own, her deck being shuffled automatically and her Duel Mother-Board becoming fully-fictional.

_*OVERIDING SUSPECT'S DUEL RUNNER: AUTO-PILOT ENGAGED*_

'_I just need to buy time while I load up the building schematics to find a way out,'_ she thought as she drew her hand, "Alright, Trudge! Bring it on!"

"Lets Duel!"

**Yusei: 4000 (SPC:0)**

**Trudge: 4000 (SPC:0)**

"Let's get this duel started, Trudge! I draw!" she called, drawing a card, "and I'll start by playing **Quilbolt Hedgehog(LV:2/ATK:800/DEF:800) **in defense mode!" Her screw-incrusted furry scampering next to her. She looked at the side of her Duel screen, her chin bopping once when she saw the black and green plans, "There's the schematic. If I can find a way to escape through that opening, I'm home free!" she whispered to herself.

"Get ready, Fudo!" called the officer, "I draw! And I summon **Search Striker(LV:4/ATK:1600/DEF:1200) **in attack mode!" From the card came a figure dressed in blue garb with lasers for hands, looking robotic, "**Search Striker**, exterminate the rat! Oh wait, it might get confused! Take out the rat's _pet_!" Yusei's hedgehog was disintegrated by the laser attack, the highlighted-haired girl defenseless, "Now I set one card face-down! Got any more cards you want to throw away?" laughed Trudge, watching Yusei draw a card.

**Yusei: 4000 (SPC:1)**

**Trudge: 4000 (SPC:1)**

"You're about to find out! From my hand, I summon my tuner monster, **Junk Synchron(LV:3/ATK:1300/DEF:500)**!" She yelled as her tuner in orange appeared, "And since I successfully normal summoned Junk Synchron, I can also _Special Summon _**Quilbolt Hedgehog **back to the field in defense mode! Sorry, but this hedgehog's not done with you! Before it makes a move, though, Junk Synchron is gonna give it a little tune-up!" The tuner threw itself into the air as both he and the furry monster whirled together in a pillar of green light. With her hand held out, Yusei called out a chant.

"_From the trash heap to the speedway, let this warrior take his stride! _Synchro Summon, **Junk Warrior (LV:5/ATK:2300/DEF:1000)**!" One of the signature monsters she owned took his stand next to her, flying at full-speed with his red eyes glowing brightly.

"Too bad he can't stick around," Chuckled Trudge as he played a card, "I activate **Discard Counter**! With this trap card, it returns the Synchro Monster back to your Deck! And then all monsters used return to the field in defense mode! Looks to me like your Junk Warrior is about to break into pieces!" he laughed as Yusei's monster was torn apart like trash and changed back into it's two fusions.

**Quilbolt Hedgehog (DEF:800)**

**Junk Synchron (DEF:500)**

"I hope you like those two, because you're stuck with them for awhile. And also, **Discord Counter** stops you from summoning a monster until the end of your next turn!" yelled the head of police.

Yusei looked forward and she spotted an open hallway just a mile away, "I just need to get through that opening and get out of here. Here goes something!" Yusei accelerated her Runner, eyes set on the opening.

"Hmph, where do you you're going?" smirked Trudge as, Yusei gasping just in time as the opening suddenly slid close. Thinking quickly and thrusting a little of the weight she had, her Runner threw a turn as Trudge came got on her trail.

"There's no hatch to wiggle through this time, Satellite-bitch!" shouted Trudge, howling with laughter, "You're gonna have to turn around and face the big cat!" Yusei felt the sir in her lungs tumble and turn, the combination of her head wound and the turbulence of her twist and turns making her face go a little green. Every turn she made led her to make another sharp turn. It looked like Trudge was pulling the shots, "Now tell me why Goodwin's so interested in you, girlie! Tell me and I 'might' let you go!"

'_The day I believe that is the day I believe in the 'Swimming-Licorice-Bunny' that Rally told me he saw once,' _choosing not to voice this out, the motorcyclist planned to keep quiet.

"You got nothing to say? Well, this will get you talking!" Trudge yelled this as he draw a card, "From my hand, I summon **Pursuit Chaser(LV:3/ATK:1400/DEF:600) **in attack mode! And now that i got these two monsters on our field, your **Quilbolt** and **Junk Synchron** are about to get blasted back to the scrap heap!" He yelled, his two monsters aiming at the adorable metal creatures.

"FIRE!"

Both monsters were blown up instantly, Yusei closing her eyes as smoker dusted around her eyes.

"Now here's the best part! Since **Pursuit Chaser **destroyed a monster in defense position, you get hit with five-hundred points of direct damage!"

Yusei's eyes watered from the dust and the blast from the direct attack caused her to grunt as she took damage.

"And with that, I slap one card face-down and end my turn." Said Trudge, ending his turn.

"I place one card face-down. I end my turn." said Yusei, setting her reverse card.

"You're done, Satellite! You can't summon a monster for two more turns. Every possible escape route has been sealed off. You're totally trapped! And I meant that literally, since you'll be a stain on the wall if you keep on going!" yelled Trudge, pointing a head.

Yusei felt the slightest sense of panic stir in her as she saw that a dead-end was coming her way. Her eyes darted for any type of turn, but none was to be seen. She was either caught, or dead. And none of the choices seemed too appealing.

'_Crap, I'm-!'_

_*Keep going. . .*_

Yusei's eyes looked to the small walkie-talkie icon installed to her helmet, the icon flashing at the corner of her eye.

"Blister? Is that you?"

_*Keep going forward.*_

_"_But if I do, I'm-"

_*__**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**__*_

At the alarming sound of his voice, Yusei let out her own cry of rebellion as she kicked the speed up a notch and charged to the hall.

"What are you doing, you idiot!" yelled Trudge, his voice drowned out as Yusei screamed louder, her Runner closing in to the wall. It was now life or death.

_*DUCK!*_

At that warning, Yusei bowed her body forward, eyes widening as an explosion ran out. With her eyes opened again, she looked around and back, seeing that the wall had came down from an explosive and the Duel between her and her pursuer was still on.

"How you did that, I have no idea. But that doesn't mean this is over, Fudo!" yelled Trudge as the game went on.

**Yusei:3500 (SPC:3)**

**Trudge: 4000 (SPC:3)**

"Because with five Speed Counters, I can now play the speed spell, **Rapid Shotwing**! And for each counter I have, my **Search Striker **gains a hundred attack points! Here goes!" As he said this, his monster was powered-up. Yusei let out a small gasp.

**Search Striker (ATK: 1600)**

"That's right, Satellite! You got away from me more than a dozen times in the past, but this time, you'll be in a jail far more worse than the Facility. Make sure to send me a postcard when you're locked in a jail in China! **Search Striker**, take out her Life Points!" When the blast hit Yusei, she gave a scream as the realistic strike sent her flying into the air, the usually calm girl gripping her Duel Runner for dear life with one hand, legs defying gravity as he body became weightless. Her eyes filled with widen fear when she realized that she was plummeting down a empty shaft.

**Yusei:1400 (SPC2)**

**Trudge:4000 (SPC:3)**

"Looks like you're just hanging on," Trudge laughed at this, "Now, **Pursuit Chaser**, end this!" As the robot made a move to attack her, Yusei turned the tables as she reached and pressed a button on her Duel Disk.

"I play my face-down, **Confusion Chaff**!" she yelled, the card's light coiling around Trudge's beast and causing it to soar pass Trudge.

"Where the Hell is it going!" He yelled.

"That's simple. See, **Confusion Chaff **cancels a monster's attack if the player receives a direct attack once already. But guess what? That same monster gets to fight again, only this time, it's against the first monster that attack! Just watch the visual aid, Trudge." explained Yusei as **Search Striker **launched multiple light cannons from it's barrels, destroying **Pursuit Chaser**.

**Yusei:1400 (SPC:2)**

**Trudge:3300 (SPC:3)**

"You'll pay for that, you sewer witch," growled Trudge as his one monster's attack points reverted back to normal. He set one card then.

**Search Striker (ATK: 1600)**

_*Yusei, brace yourself. Next stop: Ground Floor!*_

Yusei gave a yell as the back wheel of her Runner crashed through the roof of a elevating elevator, the red ride performing a frozen, stand-still wheelie before Yusei drove past open doors, Trudge being left behind as the doors closed.

"Hey!"

"Catch ya later!"

Yusei now rode through pillars, a few evasive turns made here and there as she felt her few moments of freedom. Trudge suddenly came from an upper-balcony and his motorcycle jumped over the ledge, nailing the side of the _Yusei Go!,_ making it teeter to a little before the officer grabbed Yusei by the few strands of her free hair and smirking at her.

"Why don't you just give up and-"

He did not expect to be cut off by a brown-leather to the mouth, the attack making him let go of Yusei's hair and sending Trudge a little out of the way.

"Rules of life you should follow: _Never _man-handle a girl."

Yusei blinked in alarm when she saw Blister ride beside her, he being the one that sent Trudge a little off their path.

"Blister? Whoa, thanks, man, I owe you one." said Yusei as they rode.

Thank nothing. I only here to check out my handiwork and see that you don't get caught. Because if word got out that I slipped out somehow, my reputation may never be able to recover. Now don't go thinking this makes us friends of anything, got that? I already ruined one friendship." Muttered the brown-haired man.

Yusei looked at him with her blue eyes as hard and intense of sapphires, unblinking and pursuing. They cast off to Blister's pocket, not missing the piece of orange fabric that was tucked in there.

'_Arra's kerchief.'_

"Blister. . . Tell me about Arra." She said, serious tone on full-play. Letting out a snarl at the back of his throat, Blister looked ahead and avoided the eyes boring at the side of his head.

". . . Fine. It's like this; Arra and me were best friends as kids. We were unstoppable together, watching each other's backs and perfecting our Decks, like all kids do when their little. She had to move away with her family after elementary school. I didn't see her again until after I ditched high school and decided to get my Turbo License. Right when I was hitting the Semi-Pro League, we met up and raced a few times. Thinking of old times, we became a tag-team and we were one of the highest teams. . ."

* * *

><p>(<em>Flashback)<em>

_The cheer of crowd was fueling his need to win. But his ultimate goal was riding right beside him. He looked to his side, the blonde-haired, browned-eyed female flashing her winning smile his way. He smiled back, sending Arra a wink before he whipped out the card to their winning combo._

_"We play _**Machina Sniper**_! Now end this!" That move had won them the Duel. The two ran up to the winners' platform and they held the trophy together, showing it to the crowd. Arra giggled and she surprised Blister with a kiss on the cheek, the latter sputtering and going red while he was grateful that the cameras were flashing and hiding his blush. He was also glad that the paparazzi was keeping his blonde friend distracted with bombarding questions. With entwined hands, the tag team waved to the crowds of cheering fans. _

_**"We were at the top of our game, and it was all because Arra was a great competitor, and an even greater friend. I swear, I never would've guessed that this was the girl who read fairytales when we were kids. Arra had grown so much, and she had a pretty good winning streak, too. She thought we would be champs forever. But Arra couldn't see the big picture. We were never gonna make the big money stuck doing tag duels. I had to go solo.**_

"_**Not long, mind ya. A few races or so, so that way, I could have enough for the both of us. I wanted us to be set for life. We grew up in the bad parts of the city when we were kids, and I wanted to give Arra the life she never had. It wasn't long before I realized that I wanted to spend my life with her. I wanted to do everything I could in order to get us a life together. I fell in love with her. And I took each chance I could get in order to make her happy.**_

"_**But was she? No. . . It was so damn stupid! Everything I did, it didn't make her happy! So you know what I did? I took an opportunity when it came to me. When a rep from KaibaCorp showed up one day with a case full of money, how could I say no? I had a new sponsor, a new gig, and an open road right to the big leagues. It was my chance! Finally, I could get what Arra and me needed: A better life.**_

"_**But of course, Arra didn't see things my way."**_

"_Arra, quit playing that combo!"_

"_It's not just __**a **__combo! It's __**our **__combo! Blister, why are you being a jackass all of a sudden!"_

_The two of them had lost a race a while ago, the two of them in their shared apartment with their uniforms still on. A young Blister was glaring angrily at his equally mad Duel partner. He hated it when she looked at him like that. He hated the fact that they were living in the slums. He hated this life. And of course, he hated being called a, 'jackass.'_

"_Well at least I'm not being some air-headed ditz who clings to me like some kind of leech! Look, all I'm saying is that the old combo is getting old, and we need a new one, Arra! And we need to get rid of __**Machina Striker**__! That card's been out-dated before we were born!" He swiped Arra's Deck and he pulled out their old card, taking it to the trash._

"_No! You can't do that! Give it back, it's mine!" yelled Arra, tugging at Blister's wrists to make him release the card. As they struggled, something inside Blister snapped and he slapped sharply at Arra's hand, causing her to stumble and fall back, the back of her head hitting the table island. Blister stopped when Arra gave a whimper of pain._

"_A-Arra, I-I didn't mean to- Are you-" Arra looked up at him, brown eyes submerging in on-coming tears with her card held nimbly between her fingers. Abruptly, she stood up, swaying for a split second, before she marched off into her room, slamming the door shut. Blister was at the shut door in under a second, knocking at the door with a concerned look._

"_Arra, talk to me! I-I didn't mean to do that! I-I just got mad and I did that without-" He jumped back when the door nearly smashed his nose and Arra strode pass him with a light green duffle bag over her shoulder, "Arra-?"_

"_I'm leaving," she said flatly, walking to the front door, "This doesn't mean I'm not giving up our tag team. I just. . . I just need to leave." Blister stopped her before she crossed the threshold. He reached, his fingers gliding to her cheek to give it a tender stroke._

"_Arra, I'm sor-"_

_The fast and quick slap across the face cut him off. He felt th red mark sting his cheek like a wasp's sting, and Arra's eyes held a blank look, no sort of happiness within them. _

"_You know what? Save it. Save it when you mean it." With that, she left the door and closed it behind her. Blister stood there, mouth agape with his hand still on his cheek, before he punched the solid-wood of the closed door with said hand, gritting his teeth. Thing is, the pain he felt didn't come from his bleeding knuckles or stinging cheek._

"_Damnit."_

"_**I saw Arra a week after that, when it was the day I was going to be signing up for my Solo career. My new boss gave me a early check the day after Arra left the apartment, and I used that money to buy the wedding band I showed you. I was going to propose to her after the race. I was going to promise her that I would never hurt her again, that I would keep her safe and give her all she needed. With my solo career, we could finally have a good life. But Arra made it difficult."**_

_Arra drew another card from her Deck in the next Duel, looking at before slapping it down on the Monster Zone._

_"Blister, I'm summoning out Machina Sniper in attack mode." Blister looked at her with wide eyes, not believing her as the monster came into play._

_"What? Not him again! What, do you want us to lose this duel!" She was going to ruin everything. His career. Their new life. His proposal. Everything. Arra shot him an accusing looking, brown eyes filled with anger._

_"Why do you care about this anyway? I heard about the deal you made to go pro. I thought we were friends! I thought. . ." she looked away from him, shoulder shaking. Blister glared right back at her despite all this. He couldn't believe how selfish she was being._

_"Friendship doesn't pay the rent. Do you think I wanna spend my life in the tag-duel bush-leagues? C'mon! You don't get it! You never get it!" he yelled. Arra's shoulders shook more and more, Blister managing to hear a small sob._

"_. . . I'm sorry. . ."_

_Their opponents shot an attack, their only monster on the filed obliterating to pixels._

_"Look at what you just did, Arra! I may as well kiss my contract goodbye!" He yelled this angrily, none of his emotions reacting to Arra's tears. The life he wanted them to have. Everything. It was all gone._

_"It's just that. . . Our friendship is all I got!" yelled Arra, tears running down her cheeks as her long hair blew about. That last comment sent Blister to the edge, his heart breaking to a million pieces at the bitter feeling of the boundaries of friendship._

_"Well guess what! Right now, you got nothing!" His eyes widen at his own comment, and Arra's gasp made him realize what he said._

_At that last word, a stray projectile from their opponents Runner's flew at them, hitting wheel and bursting it open. The Runner went off-speed and the two in the vehicle gasping when they saw the factory they were going to crash into. Their Runner began shaking, the spike holding the side car and the Runner together breaking apart, causing them to drift apart and together dangerously._

"_BLISTER!"_

"_Arra, grab my hand!"_

_Blister tried with all his might, reaching fingers trying to lace with Arra's as they drifted and tottered. He had to focus, or he would really lose it all. He was mad at Arra, yes, but didn't mean he wanted to lose the one person he took all those risks for. At this moment, he didn't care about the life he had planned for them. If anything, he focused on just saving Arra, apologizing and proposing her after the rescue, marrying her, maybe even having a kid or two with the years to come. He could almost see it. Just him, and Arra, happy together. And for a small moment, he saw a little kid with his hair, and Arra's soft brown eyes._

_The moment was short-lived, when his eyes caught site of the factory's wall. His Runner gave a jerk, and he was suddenly speeding away from Arra, his potential fiancée's eyes filled with disbelief. . . And blank betrayal as she speeded to the factory at an unstoppable pace._

_Blister's Runner tumbled over and Blister fell to the ground, and explosion ringing through his ears. His eyes were blinded by dirt but he could hear Arra's voice, frantic and calling out for him. He also heard her exclaim, "I found our card! I found it!"_

"_Forget the damn card and get out of there! You'll die!"_

"_Blister! I-I can't! I'm- AH-AHHHHHHHHH!" Another explosion rang out._

"_ARRA!" _

_(Present)_

* * *

><p>"She was pretty banged up. She spent a few months in the hospital, but I couldn't find myself to visit her. And she never let me say sorry. In fact, she only sent me that card and handkerchief you saw to remind me of what a bad friend I was," smirking bitterly, the 'Jack-of-All-Trades' gave a laugh to match his bitterness, "I hope these pals of yours are worth the risk. Because if I know anything about friends, I bet they only hang out with you because they want something from you in return." He muttered<p>

No! They're good people, Blister!" argued Yusei, Blister shaking his head in retaliation.

"Nobody's good forever. So you better just watch out for yourself!" he argued.

"You're wrong. You're just too angry with yourself to see the truth. . . Blister, can't you see that your friend Aero never wanted to hurt you?" asked his client steadily.

"Huh?" Now Blister was confused.

"Sometimes friends… Do some stupid things, huh?" asked Yusei, Blister listening and noticing that the black and blonde-haired girl's tone of voice. It's as if she knew what he was going through.

"You can say that again!" Trudge appeared behind them, **Search Striker **flying by him easily, "This duel's not over yet, punks! Make your move! But, don't think it'll help you escape me."

_'I'd better make a move so I don't end up being shipped across the ocean in chains,' _thought Yusei, a draw poised in the air, "Here we go! Time to rev it up! I summon **Speed Warrior (LV:2/ATK:900/DEF:400) **in attack mode! And his attack points are double as well, 'officer!'" she yelled as her grey monster skated by her.

**Speed Warrior (ATK: 1800)**

"Ha! What a waste, Yusei! I activate my trap card, **Power Bind**!" Trudge played his set card, "Now **Speed Warrior** can't attack until next turn. And until then, his attack points are zero, kind of like the chances of getting out of here without a one-way ticket to China's women prison. Sorry, Satellite, but that Runner is staying put!" he laughed, Yusei giving a grumbled breath.

**Speed Warrior (ATK:0)**

"Hey, on second thought, why do I have to go through all the trouble of just keeping it? I should just crush those runners into a couple of cubes! I'll be sure to take pictures so that you can hang 'em in your cell!" he laughed.

"Wow, he sure don't like you." Commented Blister. Yusei whipped on hand in the air.

"If you think this is bad now, wait until I play this! **Reactor Pod**!" She played her Speed Spell card, "This card forces my opponent to take damage equal to **Speed Warrior's **original attack points!" she said calmly. Blister raised his brows slightly.

"Wow, you remind me so muck of Arra. You're not afraid of anything this guy throws your way." He said, almost seeing Arra in Yusei's place, sending him a wave. He wanted to wave back, but Yusei was back on the spot.

"Well, I'm sure Arra wasn't scare because she had you as her teammate and best friend. And that's exactly how I feel right now having you as my wingman, Blister." she said passionately, causing the hacker to feel his heart warm up a bit, Trudge glaring at them as his Life Points were brought down.

**Yusei:1400(SPC:3)**

**Trudge:2400(SPC:4)**

"What else you got, or is that all for now?" growled the chief.

"I'm just gonna play a face-down, Trudge." The set card came at Yusei's side.

"About time. Now I draw. And don't forget, street-punk. **Speed Warrior's **got zero attack points, which means he should be easy picking. **Search Striker**, attack!" His monster prepared for it's assault, but Yusei stopped it in the nick of time.

"Not so fast! I play my trap, **Scrap Iron Scarecrow**! Sorry, Trudge, not only is your attack canceled, but I get to place my scarecrow face-down again. You'll have to try harder than that." She said.

"Is this what you had in mind? Well then, I activate my trap card, **Terminal Countdown**! And this card is all about giving something to get something. The more set cards I send to the graveyard, the more Life Points you lose. Five-hundred for one. Fifteen-hundred for three. And three-thousand for four! Last I checked, you have fourteen-hundred Life Points. So by sending three cards to the graveyard you lose the duel and I win. I got one face-down out there already! And come next turn I'm gonna throw down two more and make three! And after that, it's game over, Satellite!" he yelled as he slapped down another face-down, ending his turn.

"I just don't see how you can win this duel now, Yusei! No matter how fast you try and go, you can't outrun that card's effect!" yelled Blister, surprised that Yusei was ignoring him.

"But that doesn't mean I have to give up! No way am I backing down when I know I still have a chance!" Yusei started her move with a draw, "First I'll switch my **Speed Warrior **to defense mode," her warrior knelt to the ground with crossed arms, "And next I'll summon **out Healing Wave Generator(:800/DEF:1600) **to help me out!" A mechanical mirror shined on to the field, "Because thanks to its special ability, I can select one monster I control on the field, and gain a hundred Life Points equal to the level of that monster. And by picking my Level two **Speed warrior**, I can give My Life Points a two-hundred point boost!" The power glittered over Yusei, healing her Life Points, "And with that bonus, it looks like you need four reverse cards to win this, Trudge, and I'm not letting that happen." She said finally.

**Yusei:1600(SPC:4)**

**Trudge:2400(SPC:5)**

"We'll see, Satellite," growled Trudge.

"If you goal is to make that dude even angrier, I call that combo a resounding success. I just hope you can pull this off, pal." said Blister with a light chuckle.

"Me too." said Yusei with a nod, setting two face-downs and finishing her turn.

"Alright then, my move," said Trudge, drawing his card, "And I summon my tuner monster, **Torapart(LV:2/ATK:600/DEF:600)**!"The card appeared, and it reminded Yusei of a creepier version of a Joker card, "And now I tune my **Torapart **with my Search Striker, in order to _Synchro Summon_, **Goyo Guardian(LV:6/ATK:2800/DEF:2000)**!" he yelled as a samurai in blue and red appeared, bracing dual words and looking fierce. Trudge pointed at Yusei's **Healing Wave Generator**. "Now take out that **Healing Wave Generator**!"

"Don't you learn? I can still activate my **Scrap Iron Scarecrow**!" Yusei pointed out, her scarecrow ready to protect her, but it's path was stopped by a course of electricity.

"Oh no, you can't! See, with **Goyo Guardian **_Synchro Summoned _with **Torapart**, you can't use your traps against it during the Battle Phase. So it looks like **Scrap Iron Scarecrow's** scaring nothing away!" As he yelled this, the spell roped in the generator, "So with your generator on my side, not only can I use its strength to fortify my defenses, but you own monster's gonna win this for me, Yusei! Because now I get a power surge to a tune of a hundred Life Points for each level of monster I pick. And by choosing my **Goyo Guardian**, I gain six-hundred more Life Points! And with **Terminal Countdown**. You'll be shipped off in no time, Satellite!" he yelled as he gained his Life Points.

**Yusei:1600 (SPC:5)**

**Trudge:3000(SPC:6)**

Blister tried to see if Yusei had any other plans, but he grew more anxious as the ravenette remained silent and stoic.

"Hey, what the Hell are you doing?" he pleaded, "It's like I said, I can't afford to have you lose this duel and end up getting caught! Because if either of you go down, so do I! So what's the plan?"

"I'm planning on winning this duel, Blister," Answered his latest client, "And you're friendship's gonna make it all possible." She said seriously. Blister looked to the passing asphalt, his mind set, but his heart unsure. He swore he never rely on friendship ever again, seeing it as a bond that was not strong enough for anything. Yusei pair of big, blue eyes spoke to him.

"Blister, I need you to help me out here!" she almost begged. Her wingman shook his head, teeth gritted and hands clenching the handles of his Runner.

"Listen, the last thing you want is me as a friend! Friends may get you through you days in the Satellite but over here, they just get in the way!" he yelled with emotion.

"I know you don't believe that! I saw the card and I can see Arra's kerchief in your pocket, Blister. The card is the one that Arra rescued in your last race, remember? And Arra left behind her kerchief too, didn't she?" asked Yusei. Blister let out a snarl and he shook his head furiously, raw hatred reawakening.

"STOP IT! She was stupid enough to leave her damn kerchief and that card was meant to tell me that she didn't want us to be friends anymore! Don't tell me it wasn't! Arra hates my guts! She always will! AND SHE SURE AS HELL WON'T WANT TO MARRY A BASTARD LIKE-"

"You're wrong!" Yusei grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket vest, eyes big but stern, "She gave you that card, as a symbol of your friendship! No matter what kind of road you guys take, you'll always cross paths one day! And don't give me any bullshit about her hating you! Don't you get it! There's a reason why Arra left her kerchief! There's a reason why she sent you that card! Goddamn it, Blister, she loves you! Arra loves you!" she yelled. Blister looked at her as she continued, emotions flying all over the place.

"Arra doesn't blame you for the accident, she blames herself," Yusei sighed and looked up, searching for more words, "She probably thought if she'd only supported you a little more, she could've been by your side all the way to the Pro League. It's not that she didn't want you to go. . . She didn't want you to go alone. She gave you the only thing that mattered, the card that fused your friendship. You know why? Because without her best friend, she didn't care about dueling anymore. And you know what else? Her sending the card must've been her only way to tell you that she loved you as well. Think about it: **Machina Sniper **was and still is your's and Arra's card. Not your's, not her's, but your's _and _Arra's. That bond of friendship meant so much to the two of you, so Arra thought of this as the only way to tell you that she still loved you. And if you ever needed help, you'd know Arra would be there without a second to waste. Whatever you think, there's one thing in Arra that hasn't changed," Yusei closed her eyes before looking at Blister with a rare smile, "She's still your best friend, and she loves you, Blister."

Blister felt something crack at his almost darkened heart, something warm making it's way down his cheek as it and its counterpart glowed red. He wiped away the watery substance, emotion ricocheting across his heard and something causing his breathing to go irregular, ". . .I. . . I don't know what to think."

"And I'm here for you, too, Blister. Because you're my friend," finished Yusei, turning back to the Duel, "It's my move! And I summon a tuner known as the **Turbo Synchron(LV:1/ATK:100/DEF:100)**!" A yellow and green armored robot flew to Yusei's filed, its eyes made cartoon-ishly, "and the bonus of having that tuner monster out there is that I can summon **Quilbolt Hedgehog **back to the Graveyard," The mechanical rodent ran next to Yusei just as her green and yellow robot did.

"I think it's about time I take this battle to the next level! Now, **Turbo Synchron**, take out his **Healing Wave Generator**!" yelled the blue-clad, young woman.

"What? He doesn't stand a chance against that monster!" yelled Trudge with disbelief.

"What, are all those diesel fumes chunking all your brain cells? You're gonna lose this one, Satellite!" laughed Trudge as the tuner bounced off the mirror and make Yusei lose a lot of Life Points.

**Yusei:100(SPC:6)**

**Trudge:3000(SPC:7)**

"Told ya'. Now you're down to 100 life points. Nice knowing ya'." Chuckled Trudge. Yusei quirked a brow.

"Why? Are you planning on going somewhere? Or did you forget that when **Turbo Synchron **attacks, even if he loses, I get to _Special Summon _another monster straight from my hand. And I got just the one in mind. I didn't use her in our last match in the pipeline," With one palm up, Yusei summoned her cartoon road runner, "Say hello to **Sonic Chick(LV:1/ATK:300/DEF:300)**!" she then played a face-down, "Next up, I'm activating the trap card, **Urgent Tuning**! This card lets us _Synchro-Summon _during the Battle-Phase!" With her hair whipping in the breeze, Yusei looked to see her monster forming a Synchro-Gate.

"Oh man! Arra played that same combo in our fist championship match!" Blister said with wide eyes, nostalgic memories of the win, Arra in his arms as he swung her around once, before the two of them claimed their golden trophy, "Are you sure you can handle a move like this, Yusei?"

"Don't do it!" yelled out Trudge, but Yusei only let out a fraction of a smile.

"Sorry Trudge, now I tune my **Turbo Synchron **with my **Quilbolt Hedgehog**, **Speed Warrior**, and **Sonic Chick**!" she yelled, the green gates opening as she called out an entrance. _"He rides with the speed of lighting, no force or power infinite enough to block his path! Of speed, agility, and power, I _Synchro Summon **Turbo Warrior(LV:6/ATK:2500/DEF:1500)**!"

This new monster that Yusei revealed almost resembled her Runner. Of its red and white plating, it posed onto the filed, flexing it's long and scissor-like claws with green eyes glowing like emeralds. It's power was radiant, and fantastic.

"Now, **Turbo Warrior**, take out that **Goyo Guardian**!" Yelled the monster's mistress, the red and silver monster flying with snapping claws.

"You still can't add it up, Satellite-trash?" Trudge had his head thrown back with laughter, "Really, Yusei, was the Satellite that down-in-the ghetto? Didn't they teach you math instead of how to hot-wire a car?" he sniggered.

"Well, let me teach you something, Trudge! Here's the thing about my warrior, it cuts _your_ warrior's attack points right in half!" countered Yusei as the officer's monster's power went down.

"What?" Trudge groaned.

**Goyo Guardian (ATK: 1400)**

"Yusei, you got 'em on the ropes!" cheered Blister as he watched along side the blue-eyed heroine.

"Big deal! Even with half of his strength gone I can still survive. But next round, you're out of time, because I'm activating my **Countdown's** effect!" Trudge laughed again.

"Next round?" Yusei waved her hand, her set card turning up as she did so, "There _is_ no next round, Trudge. I'm playing the trap card, **Synchro Strike**! This gives **Turbo Warrior **five-hundred attack points for every monster used to _Synchro Summon _him! And if my math is right, that adds up to your defeat!"

**Turbo Warrior (ATK: 4500)**

"How could this be? With that kind of power, I can't stop that warrior from wiping out all of my Life Points! I won't let you do it!" yelled Trudge, charging forward with all the might his motorcycle had, his actions clear as he headed for the _Yusei Go!_

"I don't card if I have to cheat to do it, but the only way you're getting out of here is with a Sector Security escort!"

"NO! YUSEI, LOOK OUT!" At the last second, Blister sandwiched himself between Yusei and Trudge, keeping the two separated from hitting.

He lost one friend in a Turbo Duel. He wasn't going to lose another.

"You too? Fine! One more pest to get rid of!" Blister held him off, driving him up in front and looking to Yusei.

"Attack, now!" he yelled.

"I can't!" yelled Yusei. If she played her move, Blister would sure get caught and he would crash.

"Just attack, Yusei!" Blister looked at her seriously, eyes flashing, "Isn't this what friends are for!"

Yusei stared at him, still unsure.

Blister pushed away Trudge, throwing a smirk, "Back off! My friend's got a duel to win!"

"Blister!" called Yusei. He looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you make me a promise?"

"Sure, what is it!"

". . . When you see Arra again, make amends."

Blister looked at her, seeing that she was serious. Flashing a grin, he nodded.

"Promise!"

Yusei lifted her hand, head held high as she rode her mechanical beast.

"Now, **Turbo Warrior**, finish the job! Use _Sky-Rising-Upper-Cut_!"

The warrior of blue, silver, and white ran forward, claws out stretched before it dove forward and preformed a spinning tornado move with it's claws snapping, annihilating the officer's monster. Life Points were dropped, and the Duel was over, with Trudge's Runner skidding to a halt.

**Yusei:100(SPC:7)**

**Trudge:0(SPC:8)**

Yusei tried to move back on her Runner, hopping to get back to Blister, who was crashed a little away.

"Blister, I'm not leaving you behind!" she yelled. Blister looked over his shoulder, waving his arm.

"I'll be fine! Just get going, Yusei! I'll keep my promise! GO!" He yelled. With whispered curse, Yusei, swerved her D-Wheel around in a quick U-turn, riding her way up a ramp with an opening. With her motorcycle taking a huge leap, she raced past Sector Security officers that suddenly appeared and tazed her with electro-sticks, bolts as bad as the one's she received at the Facility coursed through her body, eating at her blood and causing her heart to hammer in her ribcage. With a scream, she charged through them and she breathed heavily as she sped down a highway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Northern New Domino City, 12:00 PM)<strong>_

Her mind felt foggy, but she continued to race along black asphalt as the dark night chilled her to the bone. She almost didn't hear a familiar voice call her.

_*S. . . Si. . . Sis! Hey, sis, can ya hear me?*_

Yusei looked at the flashing icon on her visor, and she recognized that voice anywhere.

"A. . . Alex?" she asked tiredly.

_*The one and only~! How ya doing? You sound like shit.*_

Yusei gave a small laugh, seeing that her purple-haired cell-mate hadn't changed a bit in the past few days.

"F-Fine. . . I'm fine, no worries. Hey, how did you get a hold of my visor's network?" she asked.

_*Hey, Tanner ain't the only guy who knows Blister. Blister's been helping me out for as long as I can remember. I at his place right now, and I've found a system that helped me link up to your network. By the way, where is he anyway?*_

". . . I don't know."

The both of them were silent, until Yusei felt her gag reflex suddenly tag and blood suddenly began rushing to her head. She gave a few coughs, startling Alex.

_*Yusei, you OK? Answer me, sis, c'mon!*_

Yusei drove her Runner under her bridge and her eyes suddenly turned cross-eyed on her as her head spun like a top, her stomach contracting with what little food it had before she gave a desperate gasp.

_*Yusei!*_

"Al. . . _Alex_. . ." she breathed out as she fell forward and her Runner span forward, crashing into barrels and sending Yusei flying through the air, her body bouncing and flopping like a rag doll that was throw away. Yusei was knocked out, in a comatose as Alex called her name.

_*SIS! YUSEI, ANSWER ME!*_

As if set by a wired trap, three other people felt a burn run across their right arms, their hearts pounding fast in unison before one of them ran outside when they got a strange feeling.

Something bad had happened.

Two children ran out of a building and they gasped as they saw a knocked-out person lying sprawled near a rumbling Runner. The girl of the two children looked at the boy, her gold-colored eyes looking worried.

"We have to help him."

* * *

><p><strong>(The Tops, Northern New Domino City, 9:00 AM)<strong>

"Geez, you were wrong, Luna. This dude's a chick."

"Yeah, I think that's obvious."

The two children stared at the coma-induced woman lying on their royal-blue couch, her gloves and jackets being washed in the washer room while her boots were rested neatly by the couch. The two children looked to be in middle school, dressed in identical, white jackets and shorts with their hair a turquoise-blue and their eyes a golden color. The boy, his hair tied in a ponytail with the T-shirt he wore blue, looked at the woman before poking her cheek absentmindedly.

"Stop that!" snapped the girl, her hair tied in pigtails with a light magenta shirt. The boy held up his hands.

"Hey, I'm just trying to wake her up!" he argued.

"Well, don't! It's just. . . Well. Look, see that mark on her cheek? Remember that weirdo that worked as a gardener here? Well, when dad saw that he had a mark like this girl has, and he fired him! Dad said that he came from the Facility." she said, looking nervously at the black-and-gold-haired woman.

"So she's probably from the Facility?. . . That's. . . kind of cool." commented to boy. The girl shook her head.

"No! It's not! What if she stole a car? Or a robbed a bank?"

"First of all, she was on a Duel Runner and she didn't have any cash in her jacket pockets. Second, maybe you should check her cards?" he asked, pointing the _Junk _Deck on the table. Nodding, the girl placed her hand over the Deck and she closed her eyes. They opened again, looking to the stranger.

"Her cards say that she's a good person, but. . . She's sad, too. I wonder why?" she asked.

"Maybe she lost her dog and-"

Just then, the stranger sat up and she stared at the two children with wide eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked, her head pounding a little with her stomach feeling empty. The twins answered.

"We found you in the alley-"

"Right next to your bike-"

"You were knocked out-"

"You're kind of heavy-"

"But not heavy enough to carry-"

"Are you a criminal?"

Luna tugged on the boy's hair and the boy whined, the two of them watching as the woman took the Deck and look at the cards.

"Anyway, Miss. My name is Lenard, but please call me Leo. And this is my sister, Luna. We're twins, in case you haven't noticed, but I guess you might have." said Leo with a small grin. The woman looked at him, head tilted sideways.

"Um. . . So what's your name?" asked Luna after the awkward silence. The woman scrunched her eyes a little hard, thinking deeply, before she looked at the children with blue eyes swirling with confusion.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued. . .<strong>_

**And that was the newest chapter! I feel quite good that I got it to you guys! Please forgive me for the lateness and make sure to get ready for the next chapter of my Fem!Judai Yuki fic, which I will update soon! Well, please make sure to review and I'll get to the next chapter soon**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Pain of Memories

_**New chapter! New chapter! New chapter, from me, to you! The wait has been long, but I have it done! So please take it, and make sure to review~! I'm really sugar high right now, so I have the energy to type up this new chapter for all of you! Two new genderbent characters will be featured, and more of the mystery will be unraveled for you! Alright, I'll stop talking! You guys have your fun at reading! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns this. Not me.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Eight: The Pain of Memories is that of Thorns~<strong>_

_**(The Tops, Northern New Domino City, 10:00 AM)**_

Yusei sighed as she exit the small bathroom, steam spilling out from the door and curling around her feet as she dried her hair with a yellow towel, a white bathrobe around her body. She heard a knock from outside the light blue room, interrupting the still silence.

"U-Um, did you enjoy your shower?" A shy voice asked, Yusei remembering that it the blue-haired twin, Luna, she had met earlier that morning. The female twin was very shy, compared to her brother.

"Yes, it was nice." She said as she walked over and pulled the door open. Luna scurried in with pressed clothes in her arms.

"I have your other clothes in the washing machine. You can use some old clothes mom doesn't wear as much." she said, placing down a soft and long-sleeved, light blue shirt with light-wash jeans and white socks. "You can keep them. Just in case, you know?"

"Thanks. I mean it, really. You guys are helping someone you just met yesterday." Said Yusei with a light smile, her memory so blank that she didn't even know her real name. Luna smiled back, her shield of worry melted away when she saw the Satellite resident's smile. A bad person would certainly not be able to have a smile that genuine.

"It's alright. Well, Leo and I really want to help you find your memory." She suddenly made a face. "Speaking of my brother, I'm glad I stopped him before he came barging in here. This whole morning, he's saying that he wanted to make sure you were safe in the shower." She then shook her head with the roll of her eyes. "As if! He's like a love-sick puppy!"

"Hey, don't tell her that!" Ducking his head from behind the door, Leo realized his mistake as he shook in place. "U-Uh, I was just-"

Luna sighed, shaking her head and walking over to the door, pinching her brother's ear.

"Come on, we have to let her change. Geez, at least try not to be a stalker." Ignoring her brother's whining, the golden-eyed female dragged away him away, leaving Yusei to give a light laugh and time to change.

* * *

><p>In a short time, Yusei walked out of the bedroom she changed in and she walked into the living room she had slept in, her eyes blinking as she stared at the still water of the pool outside the sliding door of the room. She looked over the small gardens of palm trees and flowers, before she turned when she saw Leo walk into the room.<p>

"Hi! Are you still hungry? We got leftovers if you want, Miss. Amnesia Girl." He said with a friendly smile. Yusei shook her head, tugging on a stray strand of her hair that fell against her forehead.

"I'm fine, thanks. Um, Leo, was it?" When he nodded, she looked back to the world outside the window. "Where exactly are we?"

"This is the Tops! A place where only the most richest in New Domino live! Sis and I have been living here with our parents, but they're out on business." He walked over to Yusei, looking at her up and down. "Wow, I didn't know another girl can make my mom's old clothes look pretty." He suddenly blushed and stuttered. "W-Wait, I-I didn't mean anything w-weird like you look like my mom, or- wait, that isn't-!"

"You'll lose your tongue if you keep talking like that." sighed Luna as she walked into the room with Yusei's washed jacket, gloves, tank top, and jeans. She handed them to her and tilted her head. "So, have you remembered anything yet?"

Yusei looked at the clothes she was given, sighing, placing them down on the table, and shaking her head.

"Nothing."

The twins sighed in unison and Leo began to pace, mumbling to himself.

"Lets see . . . If getting a bump on her head is what took away her memory, maybe hitting it again will bring it back! All we need is a mallet . . . Luna, where'd we put the-"

"We're not using a mallet."

"But _why_?!"

As the two bickered, Yusei looked over the room and a pair of stilled eyes caught her own. Curiously, she walked over to a poster of Jack, a small shrine lined up on a shelf dedicated to him. Her fingers ghosted over the face of his picture, the pads lightly brushing the smirking face.

"Huh? What are you doing, Miss. Amnesia Girl?" asked Leo as he walked over.

"I've . . . I've seen him somewhere . . . Before . . ." She mumbled, her eyes tracing every pale, sharp, and handsome feature. Despite the fog within her mind, her stomach was flopping and her heart rate was going faster. Just why was this guy causing her body to react this way?

"Oh, maybe you're a fan of Jack Atlas, too! He's my all-time idol!" beamed Leo, picking up a plush toy of _Red Dragon Archfiend_. "You could be a fan of his, too. A lot of girls go after him, I think." He shook his head, looking at Yusei with a smile. "But just wait! I'm gonna go against him and be the next Turbo King!"

"You can't even ride a real bike, let alone use a D-wheel." sighed Luna. Leo raced up to her with a glare.

"Luna, not in front of Miss. Amnesia Girl!" he growled.

"What? I'm not doing anything." Luna lowered her voice into a whisper. "Besides, she's too old for you. She's like, nineteen or something! That, and she doesn't even know her own name! We can't bother people with stuff like this." she said with a frown. Leo stuck his tongue out at her before turning back the black-and-golden-haired girl, putting on his best smile.

"OK, so maybe you're not a fan or anything. But maybe . . ." A light bulb flashed in his mind. "Oh! Maybe you're a Turbo Duelist! You have a D-Wheel and everything, so that must be a reason!" He ran over to his shrine and picked up a white envelope, running back to Yusei and handing her the letter. "Here! Does this bring back anything?"

Pulling open the envelope, she pulled out a white note card and looked over the letters written in golden ink.

"Fortune Cup?" She read aloud.

"Yeah! It's a huge competition that's sponsored by _KaibaCorp_. and everything! Jack Atlas and a lot of other famous Duelists are gonna be there, too!" Leo's excitement was showing as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "And-And get this! I'm in it, too! They asked me to join personally!"

"Actually, they asked me." Pointed out Luna, only to be interrupted by her brother.

"Alright, they asked _her_, but she's too scared! That's why I'm gonna dress like her, put on some make-up-"

"Leo wears make-up~! Leo wears make-up~!"

And bickering again they went. Yusei shook her head, walking near the door where her red D-wheel was parked. The harder and harder she looked at the bike, the blanker her mind got. Not a recollection of her past, or a shard of remembrance came to her. Her head felt as empty as a shell. She looked at the envelope in her hands, then back to the fighting twins.

"Listen, guys," The tone in her voice caught their attention. "It's been really nice and all that you guys are helping me, but none of this is ringing any bells." Coolly she threw the invitation to the shrine, walking over to the door. "I should get going. I've troubled you enough."

"B-But-!" Leo began to sputter. "But you still don't know who you are! You can't just go out there without knowing who you are! That's unsafe!" He suddenly thrusts his finger up and he ran to a nearby closet. "Wait, wait-wait-wait-wait-wait! Hold on, I got something!"

"Leo, she wants to leave-"

"This'll only take a second!" Running back to Yusei, he held up a blue and white Duel Disk with golden markings. "Miss. Amnesia Girl, I challenge you to a Duel! 'Cause on TV, Jack Atlas said that a true Duelist finds himself from how he Duels! And this counts for you, too, since you have a deck! We'll Duel, and you'll get your memory back! Let's go, lets go, lets go!" He began to attach his Duel Disk to his wrist, only to groan as it kept slipping to his elbow. "Dang it! This thing keeps slipping off! Hold on, hold on . . ."

Yusei stared at him as he worked, blinking as her vision blurred and the surroundings turned into a dark room. Leo's turquoise-blue hair went red and curly, his golden eyes turned slate-grey, and he looked more like someone she knew. The young boy was assuring her, promising her that he would get something fixed for her. He then turned back into Leo, the area turning back to normal, and the blue-eyed Duelist finding herself smile nostalgically.

"Actually, you're reminding me of someone I might know." She paused walking over to the red motorcycle and disengaging her Duel Disk. "Yeah, lets try this out." She looked over her shoulder, smiling as she attached the disk to her arm. "You up for it?"

Leo was already bouncing around the room, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Awesome! This is going to be AWESOME!" He cheered, pulling open the glass panel and running outside.

"He's too excited over this." said Luna, standing up herself and walking near the door. She looked over to Yusei and tilted her head. "You think this will really bring back your memory?"

Yusei walked over to her, shrugging and looking at the pale-blue skies.

"Hopefully. If not," She smiled as she watched Leo try to do a cartwheel, only to fall flat on his face. "At least one of us will be happy." she chimed, walking out. Luna stared at her for a second, cocking her head before following and closing the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Tops, Northern New Domino City, 12:00 AM)<strong>_

"Ugh! This stupid thing won't-!"

"Here, let me see that."

Yusei crouched to Leo's eye-level as she helped him fasten his Duel Disk. Once it was secured, she looked at him with a smile.

"That good?" She asked, Leo blushing and looking away.

"Y-Yeah! Thanks," He stuttered, finding himself tongue-tied. As skinny and boyish as she looked, Yusei was a very attractive girl. He couldn't help himself, given that he was only in middle school. Shaking off his beating heart, Leo ran over to the side of the courtyard and pumped up a fist.

"Alright, Miss. Amnesia Girl! Lets get our Duel on and bring back your memory!" He cheered. Yusei nodded and she looked to Luna, who sat in one of the lounge chairs nearby.

"Going to watch us?" She asked. The female twin shrugged.

"Have to make sure my brother doesn't hurt himself." She said. Yusei shrugged and looked back to Leo.

"First move's all yours, Leo."

"For real?! Alright!" With that declaration, the both of them turned on their Duel Disks.

"Lets Duel!"

**Yusei: 4000**

**Leo: 4000**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the game has started! It's the Amazing Leo verses the Mysterious Miss. Amnesia Girl!" Shouted Leo as he drew his card, smiling as he did. "And it is an awesome card he drew, folks! I summon **Morphtronic Celfon** **(LV:1/ATK: 100/DEF:100) **in attack mode!" He summoned a robot that had morphed from a yellow cell-phone, black eyes twitching with electricity "And now, I use his special ability He can dial a random number between one and six! Depending on what number it lands on, I have to draw the same amount of cards! And if it's a level four or lower, I can summon it! Here we go, boys and girls!"

The dial was turned, and it instantly landed on three.

"And it's on three! The crowd is awed!"

"The crowd is sad that they are related to you."

"_Luna_!"

Grumbling, Leo drew three cards and his smile returned.

"And the amazing Leo is given a stroke of luck! Because the monster is a level three, I summon **Morphtronic Magnen (LV3/ATK:800:DEF:800) **in attack mode! And the crowd goes wild!" Leo imitated the "roar of the crowd" as the magnet he summoned on the field morphed into a blue-armored fighter. "I place one card face-down, and end my move! With two monsters against her, will Miss. Amnesia Girl be able to pull off a save!?"

"Just to let you know, he narrates all his Duels." Sighed Luna, Yusei ready to make her move.

"I just hope this jogs my memory." She said as she drew, looking over her hand and the card she had. Quirking a brow the slightest, she tried to remember what kind of Duelist she was, depending on how her cards were. Shaking her head, she laid a card in her Monster Zone.

"I summon my **Speed Warrior (LV:2/ATK:900/DEF:400)**,and now I play the _Battle Phase_!" He Master of Speed made his entrance, Yusei holding one hand out. "And because of that, his attack points are doubled!"

"Doubled?!" Yelled Leo, eyes widening as the move was made.

**Speed Warrior:(ATK: 1800)**

"And now,** Speed Warrior **attacks **Morphtronic Magnen**!" called the raven-haired Duelist, her Warrior tumbling in a synchronization of cartwheels with strutting legs.

"Is this the end? Haha, fear not, ladies and gents!" Leo drew up a his face-down from before, his **Morphtronic Magnen **changing back into a magnet. "Because with his face-down, Leo just saved his monster from that brutal attack!" cried the blue-haired male. Something flashed in Yusei's mind, a slight smile came to her face.

"Hey, this is bringing some memories back." She said to herself, small bits of her memory returning. Leo gave a cry as he stumbled suddenly, trying to hold up his Duel Disk.

"Maybe you should get a smaller Duel Disk?" asked Luna, Leo blowing a raspberry at her.

"No way! This one is perfectly fine." He returned to the Duel. "So, that's all, right?"

"Yeah, I end my turn." replied Yusei, Leo drawing a card on his turn.

"Alright, then! I summon another **Morphtronic Magnen**, but in defense mode! And with the two of them on the field, none of my monster can be attacked due to their double defense! Yes, Leo has his victory under lock and key!" shouted Leo with glee, his twin magnet monster forming a barrier of magnetic energy around the field. "What will Miss. Amnesia Girl do?!"

"We'll find out when she makes her move." said Luna, looking over the field. She had to admit that the odds were almost on her brother's side. But she still had her hopes on Yusei. This stranger that appeared into their lives seemed more special than any other average Duelist.

"And I still move on! I use **Morphtronic Celfon's **ability," His monster stopped at two. "And draw two cards! And it's another level three, will you look at that!" Whooping it up, Leo bought down another monster, bronze armor cover its small frame. "I've just summoned **Morphtronic Datatron (LV:3:ATK:1200:600) **in attack mode! And now, I play **Gadget Box**, and use the token I get from it to give you six-hundred points of damage!"

The charged attack was sent Yusei's way, the fake flames brushing past her as it hit her Life Points.

**Yusei: 3400**

**Leo: 4000**

"He uses weak monsters in ways you can never imagine. Huh. . ." A heat flash sparked into Yusei's mind, small and blurry visions coming into her mind. She could see herself sitting with a group of people, talking and showing other cards. Or her and those same people sitting around the D-Wheel that was inside. Small flashes of that man she saw in Leo's shrine whirled pasts her, several other people as well, making her recollections come back. As Leo cheered on for himself, Yusei rested on the back of her heels, looking up at the sky.

"Things are starting to come back . . ."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Public Security HQ, New Domino City, 1:00 PM)<strong>_

Goodwin eyed the sky past the large window in his office, his gaze dropping to the city below.

"What is the status on the Fortune Cup, Lazar?" he asked, the Vice Director pulling out an envelope from one of his coat pockets.

"All of the invitations have been sent as you requested, sir. Well, except for one." He said, smirking at the small invite in his gloved hands. Goodwin held back a sigh, his stormy-grey eyes gleaming once.

"I'm guessing it was Yusei's," Goodwin had yet to turn, starring only at his reflection. "Where is she? It should have been sent to her just as the other's were."

"She recovered her D-Wheel, but officer Trudge had intervened and chased her into the Tops. From what has been gathered thus far, Trudge has surrounded the area, and Yusei has no means tn escape." Replied Lazar. Goodwin threw a glare over his shoulder.

"Wasn't he told to back off?"

"Sometime's, people just do not listen, sir. Shall I pay him a visit and show him who's in charge?" asked the creepy man, the director allowing the silence to answer him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Tops, Northern New Domino City, 1:15 PM)<strong>_

_**Yusei: 3400**_

_**Leo: 4000**_

"My move, Leo," said Yusei, drawing her next card. "And by sending one card to the Graveyard, I play **Card Rotator**, which means that all of the monsters on your side of the field change battle positions." As this card was played, Leo looked like a gaping fish.

"No way! _All _of them?" All of his monsters were switched and set on opposite positions. "Ladies and gents, the Amazing Leo-"

"Should focus more on the Duel! Leo, you have to focus!" scolded his sister. Leo looked ready to panic.

"But I'm toast-"

"Not yet," Interrupted Yusei. "Though you might be, since I now summon **Junk Synchron (LV3/ATK:1300:DEF:500)**." Her tinker monster was bought out, ready to get to work. "And because of his special ability, I'm allowed to bring back a level two or lower monster from my Graveyard. So I'm bringing out **Nitro Synchron (LV:2/ATK:300/DEF:100)**." Another tinker appeared, rather childish and covered in pink foil.

"She can Synchro Summon a level seven!" Groaning, Leo shook his head. "Because she has two level two monsters, and a level three!"

"That's not how it works. She can only use one tuner in a Synchro Summon." Luna said, shaking her head.

"She's right. Just watch, Leo. I use **Junk Synchron **and **Speed Warrior **in order to bring out **Junk Warrior (LV:5/ATK:2300/DEF:1300)**. And then, I tune up him with **Nitro Synchron**, and bring out my next monster!" The green rings turned and spun around her monsters, her eyes closing as the winds blew around her. "Lets rev it up with one of my favorites, **Nitro Warrior (LV:7/ATK:2800/DEF:1800)**!" From the green rings came a monster with green and rusted skin, the head of the monster giving a chant as he entered the match.

"This is amazing!" Leo had forgotten his fear of losing of a moment. "You are remembering! You just said that **Nitro Warrior **is your favorite! It must be! I knew it! I knew it! I-"

"Leo, I have to agree with your sister here. You need to focus, this could be a good lesson for you," Throwing her hand forward, Yusei pointed at Leo's group of monsters. "**Nitro Warrior **first attacks one of your **Morptronic Magnen**." A brutal punch knocked out Leo's magnetic monster, along with a lot of his Life Points.

**Yusei: 3400**

**Leo: 2000**

"The crowd is liking this." Whispered Leo, all excitement drained from him.

"Then the crowd won't like this, either. As a part of his special ability, **Nitro **can switch a monster in defense mode into attack mode. And I choose your **Morphtronic Celfon**."

"Aw, man! No way!" Gasped Leo, his monster switching his position.

"Yes, way. And now, **Nitron **attacks **Celfon **with _Dynamite Crunch_!" Yelled Yusei as her green-skinned beast flew and obliterated Leo's monster. Leo gave a yell as all his Life Points were knocked away, ending the Duel.

**Yusei: 3400**

**Leo: 0**

Leo's lower lip began to quiver, his throat holding back a whimper as tears welled-up in his eyes.

"Leo, you can't just cry after you've lost." Luna walked up to her twin, trying to speak softly yet be firm with him. The golden-eyed youth shook his head, sniffling and quickly rubbing his eyes with his wrist.

"I-I'm not crying. . ." He sniffled, closing his eyes.

"She's right," Yusei walked over and knelt to him, smiling softly. "Because of our Duel, you helped me remember who I am. And you are a good Duelist, Leo. You just need to remember that your opponents can counter-attack. So you need to think of a follow-up plan instead of trying to get your monsters where you want them all the time." She smiled again. "Thanks, Leo. You're a pretty cool kid." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. The latter blushed bright red and backed away, scrubbing his cheeks.

"N-No! No kisses! C-Cooties and all that! Germs!" He stuttered, his face going beyond red and his heart beating erratically A little bit of him thanked his lucky stars. Luna giggled behind her hand softly, smiling at her brother.

"You did well, Leo. Great work, brother." she said. The color from Leo's cheeks went away and he smiled at Yusei.

"So since you remembered, are you gonna tell us who you are?" he asked. Yusei shook her head, pointing at her cheek.

"'Fraid not. See this mark right here? Trust me, the less you know about me, the safer you two will be." she said.

"B-But how can we be friends, then?" asked Leo. Luna patted his back with a knowing smile.

"I think the point in her telling us this is that we can't be friend's, Leo."

"Yes, we can!" argued Leo, puffing his cheeks. Luna rolled his eyes, turning her smile to their blue-eyed guest.

"Anyway, Miss., you should stay for the night. At least get another day of rest before you have to leave." She said. Leo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, then you can tell us who you are!"

"_Leo_!"

"What?"

Yusei couldn't help but smile, nodding as she turned off her Duel Disk.

"Alright, then."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Tops, Northern New Domino City, 11:55 PM)<strong>_

Silently, Yusei placed the last of her work on the dinning room table, turning and making sure the twins were asleep Luna was cuddling under a pink blanket with her teddie bear on the love seat while Leo was sprawled on the two-seater, snoring and gathering drool over his blue blanket. Smiling softly, Yusei tip-toed out the hotel room, dressed in her old clothing, and to the near elevator, pushing along her D-Wheel silently.

_'Sorry, guys. If I stick around any longer, you'll just get in trouble. Its better this way.' _She thought, entering the elevator and making it to the last floor. Walking into the garage of the Tops, she got on her ride and powered it up, driving out of the Tops and into the streets of North New Domino.

It felt good to feel the brisk air against her face, the lightly rumbled of her machine driving down streets. A flash of green passed her eyes and she pulled to a stop as Trudge suddenly raced in front of her, causing her to stop.

"Yusei, I thought you were starting to hate me!" He mocked with a bark of laughter. "It's about time you got out of there. Now come along quietly, ya brat. Your adventure ends here!" He glared at her sharply, challenging her. "Now, are you going to be a good little girl, or do we have to settle this with a chase?"

Yusei gave a brief spat, already powering the acceleration on her Runner. She was about to start the chase before a blinding light startled her, making her hiss and shield her eyes with her arm. Trudge looked as confused as her.

"What the-?"

The both of them stared at the limo as the door opened, Lazar stepping out of it and smirking at the confused Trudge.

"Officer Trudge, aren't you supposed to be watching the calendars-and-candles kiosk at the outer-rim mall?" He asked, eyes flashing dangerously.

"I didn't get your name, short stack." Growled Trudge, trying to hold back his surprised look. Lazar pulled out an ID card the badge attached with it gleaming by the street lights.

"Special Deputy Lazar, working for the Director-General. And I outrank you-Sorry!" He added with a childish laugh.

"How come I never heard of you, then!" Trudge exclaimed, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm on official business, Officer Trudge," Lazar said "So I would advise you to leave the area immediately."

"This little punk's a menace!" exclaimed the officer, pointing to the Satellite girl in outrage. "She stole that Duel Runner from the Impound Center-"

"Officer!" Interrupted Lazar, his devious eyes coldly glaring. "There's very little room in this city for a street-beat cop who doesn't know their place or when to shut their mouths." He snapped. Trudge bit back an insult, already knowing he was in deep trouble.

"So what official business are you on?" Yusei asked, Lazar taking a few steps to her.

"Delivery for a Miss Yusei Fudo," he said as he handed her a Fortune Cup invitation, similar to Luna's. Yusei opened the letter and noticed something else besides the letter, gasping as she saw it was a photo of Rally, Blitz, Nervin, and Tank."We would like for you to participate in the Fortune Cup. If you refuse, then the four people in that photograph will pay the price for your rogue actions you took in obtaining this Runner." Lazar chuckled to himself as he walked back to the limo. "Have a pleasant evening, Miss. Fudo."

As the limo and Trudge drove away, Yusei crumpled the note in her hand, glaring at the limo. She sighed and took off her helmet, feeling the need to have the cold air take away the sweat gathering along her brow.

"I guess saying 'shit just hit the fan' would be an understatement, wouldn't it?" Yusei flinched and looked around, taking in a breath as she saw it was Blister. A look of relief replaced her scared look.

"Blister, you're alright. And yeah, I guess you could say that." She sighed.

"I should be asking if you're alright. Alex said he lost you since yesterday." Said the goatee-wearing man, giving a wince as Yusei's eyes fluttered from drowsiness.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, is all." She yawned. Blister gave a smile, turning and walking back to his own ride.

"Come on, you can tell me all about it in this place I have. Follow me." He said, already starting to race away. Yusei got on her own D-Wheel, following Blister until he led her to a run-down garage. He knocked once on the steeled-down, the building open from the inside and a head of purple hair popping from the crack.

"Blister, is that- YUSEI!" The door was slid open and Yusei was pulled into a crushing hug, her lithe body spun around by a giddy Alex.

"Hey, hey! Easy there. Alex, you're gonna make her up-chuck." Scolding, Blister fixed a look on the young man, who laughed sheepishly and placed Yusei down, settling with a small hug.

"Sorry, I got excited!" He said, gleefully looking over Yusei. "Yusei, it's awesome to see you're alright, sis! What happened yesterday?" He kept badgering questions even as she pushed her Runner into the garage, her eyes looking over of what little the room had.

"This is the place. You'll be safe until the Fortune Cup." Said Blister as Yusei placed her Runner on it's kick-start. Everything looked a little old and dirtied, a few cartons of take-out piled near a trash can and all sorts of items scattered around.

"Not quite five-star, but it's got all the creature comforts you would expect from this part of town. You know; cockroaches, mice, stray cats . . ." Alex had listed off, counting his fingers.

"Thanks," Yusei lifted a brow at the spider making an elaborate design on its web near a corner of a room. ". . . I think."

"I decorated the place myself," Blister said this as he took a dust rag and shook it, coughing as the dirt gathered in the air. "Th-This is the least I can do. After all you did."

"Speaking of which, have you talked to Arra yet?" She asked, Blister suddenly looking nervous.

"N-Not yet. But I know she lives here in New Domino! She got a job at a daycare or something like that. Once I get the time, I'm gonna find her and beg her to forgive me. Hell, I'll drop on my knees if I have to." He swore, determination in his eyes. Looking at the passion in his eyes, Yusei smiled.

"Good. You do that." She said, yawning behind her hand. Alex patted her back, looking concern.

"Sis, get some rest. You look like you're gonna pass out." He said. Yusei shook her head.

"I'll rest when my friends are safe, Alex." Yusei she said, looking ready to work. "I'm not letting some head injury stop me."

"I hear you, Yusei, but you're no good to anyone if you don't have all your strength." Sighed Blister, walking over to a cabinet and pulling out some old blankets.

"Don't worry, I heal real quick." Said Yusei, briskly, looking out the window and spotting the the glowing lights of the city. _'And I'm gonna show Goodwin just how good I feel.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Tops, Northern New Domino City, 8:00 AM)<strong>_

"She's gone!? No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!" Crying out with anguish Leo, looked over anything that seemed like a good hiding place, his hair askew and his search even stretching to look under the couch cushions.

"Did the Tooth Fairy forget you again?" Asked Luna tiredly, wiping her sleepy eyes with the back of her hand.

"Luna! She took her runner and left!" He yelled.

"Well, did she leave a note or something?" asked his sister, looking around for anything that could have been of the black-and-golden-haired girl.

"No!" Leo cried, shaking his head about as he ran around the room in a frenzy. "This is your fault! You should have been nicer! She was gonna teach me to be the best duelist ever! She was nice and cool, and pretty, and she didn't treat me like a kid, I bet she would have let me dated her when I turned sixteen-"

As he rambled on and on, Luna caught sight of her and her brother's Duel Disks, looking at the few parts that were around them. She picked up her's and looked it over, Leo walking over and picking up his own.

"What did she do to them?" He slid it on his arm, grinning as it fit perfectly. "Hey, it fits now! So how does it look, Luna?" Luna looked it over and nodded, before looking at her own.

"Pretty good. Now I just wish we know who she is so we can thank her." She said, her fingers drawing around the system.

"She had amnesia and we helped her. If she had only told us her name, then we could." commented Leo.

"I guess so . . . But why no goodbye? Maybe she wanders the streets and helps out struggling duelists. She's like a guardian angel, but with a deck!" Luna looked lost in a fantasy world, her eyes getting a little misty.

"A guardian angel? Sounds more like a superhero. And her name's some big secret!" proclaimed Leo, giving a big grin. Luna rolled her eyes, a beep from their video phone sounded through the room. The screen flashed and a young girl about Luna and Leo's age came in. Her brown hair was cut in a bop and her eyes were light brown. She wore a white blouse with a dark blue skirt, a black sweater, and a red bow tied in her hair, black-rimmed glasses dropping on the bridge of her nose.

_"Hey, Leo? You there, buddy?" _She asked. Leo ran over and smiled, knowing the girl.

_"_Destiny! Guess what, some girl-"

_"Pause! There's no time for that! I got us a lead!" _Interrupted Destiny, giving a firm look. Leo looked at her with confusion.

"A lead?" He asked.

_"Duh, the Black Thorn!"_

"C'mon, Destiny. The Black Thorn's just some urban legend." Sighed Leo.

"How you been, Destiny?" Asked Luna, walking over. Destiny gave a quick wave.

_"Cool and fine! But listen, the Black Thorn is no legend. He's the greatest duelist ever. His cards come alive! And I rebuilt my deck to take him on." _She said with a pumped fist. Intrigued, Leo pressed on the issue further.

"So, where is he, Dest'?" The brown-haired girl herself typed something on a small laptop she had, the connected laptop displaying a blog with the words _Black Thorn's Vines_ as the title.

_"I was reading some blogs earlier this morning, and check this out! There's a rumor going around he's gonna pop up at the street-duels today!" _She said excitedly.

"Then let's go!" replied Leo, holding up the arm that had his Duel Disk. Destiny blinked.

_"Leo, how come your duel disk isn't falling off?" _She asked.

"Right! See, this superhero stopped by and-"

"She's not a superhero, Destiny, she's a guardian angel-"

_"What are you two talking about? Who fixed up your duel disk?" _Frowning, their friend placed her hands on her hips. Leo nodded and tried to explain more.

"Right, so this girl's Duel Runner is red and-"

"Uh, Leo. Until we know more about this guy, I think we should keep quiet." Whispered Luna as she pulled her brother away from the screen. Leo looked at her before nodding with a sigh.

"OK, good point."

_"Hey, what's going on?" _Destiny gave a huff.

"Uh, nothing! We were just discussing about how much we love your new hair ribbon! Leo thinks you look totally cute with it!" Lied Luna, Destiny and Leo's cheeks ablaze.

"H-Huh, what-!?"

"Listen, we gotta go now. See ya," The blue-haired girl quickly turned off the video phone. "Listen, Leo, this is our secret." But it looked as if her brother was off in his panic pacing, looking at his hands.

"Y-You just had to say that to Destiny!? You know I like Miss. Amnesia Girl! I mean, not that Destiny isn't cute- But she's my best friend since we were in diapers! Though, she and I have a lot in common- But Miss. Amnesia Girl is really pretty and she looked like she would give me a chance! Ugh, Destiny- Miss. Amnesia Girl! Destiny- Miss. Amnesia Girl!"

Luna only sighed, wondering just how she was related to Leo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Blister's Spare Garage, Northern New Domino City, 9:00 AM)<strong>_

Yusei, with the handle of a screw driver between her teeth, looked over her D-Wheel's engine, nodding to herself as she saw that no damage was on it. At this time in the morning, she was making sure that nothing had changed since it was under Sector Security's watch. Blister walked in with a cup of black coffee then.

"Alex went to get breakfast. Hope you like week-old bread and milk." He said.

"I'm use to it." Replied Yusei, not looking up as she tested a few spark plugs. Blister took a seat on a stool and took a sip of his coffee.

"By the way, what exactly did that purple-haired freak say about you? You know, about the Fortune Cup? When Yusei didn't answer, her tried again.

"Well?" Yusei sighed, pulling away from the spark plugs.

"It's not what he said, but what he showed me." She said, pulling out the photo of her friends and handing it to the brown-haired information broker.

"So these are you friends, huh?" He asked, noticing Rally, a kid that didn't look past his teen years yet.

"Yeah, and if I don't show up, Goodwin said they'd pay the price." Mumbled Yusei. Blister shook his head.

"Sounds like something Goodwin would do. If it's not a bribe, it's a threat," Blister looked at the photo again. "So, are your friends in the Satellite?" Yusei was silent before she answered.

"They are. . ."

"Oh man," Blister caught the lost look in Yusei dark eyes, making up his mind as he stood up. "Look, I'm gonna help you out. I'm gonna go check on them, and make sure they're safe."

Yusei nearly dropped the wrench she had, looking at Blister with wide eyes as he walked over to the door.

"You can get to the Satellite?" she asked. Blister opened the door as he nodded.

"I can get anywhere. Now don't worry, you'll be reunited with your buds in no time." he said, closing the door behind him.

_'That's if Goodwin will ever let's me see them agai.,' _Thought Yusei, just as the door opened again with Alex coming in, bags in his hands.

"Who's hungry?" He asked, his grin falling when he noticed how quiet Yusei was.

"What I miss?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Crystal Sky Penthouse, Western New Domino City, 9:30 AM)<strong>_

"So how is your training coming for the Fortune Cup?"

"If you mean sitting on the couch, just great." Growled Jack before he took a sip of tea, not feeling that fresh in the morning and pretty upset that Goodwin was interrupting his morning. Mina was right by his side, ready to tend to his needs.

"Well, you might want to change your attitude Jack," Said Goodwin, looking at the blonde Duelist. "I've invited an additional contestant this year. Someone you know." He added. Jack gave an interested look.

"Who?" He asked.

"Your friend from the Satellite, Yusei Fudo."

Jack gave a rather surprised look, though only a fraction of his features showed it.

"Yusei'll be there?. . . I like." He said, drinking more of his hot drink.

"I'm glad. I hope that would motivate you. Well, I should let you get back to your," Goodwin paused, finding the right words, "Training regiment. I'll show myself out. And Jack, make sure you win this time, OK?" With that, he left the room.

"Do you have any idea what this means, Mina?" asked Jack, looking at his reflection from his tea. Mina bit her lip, looking away.

"Um . . ."

"I can finally take on Yusei again." Said Jack, briefly seeing the dark blue, swirling depths of Yusei's eyes in his drink.

"And that's a good thing, isn't it?" Asked Mina as Jack finished his tea.

"It's so much more than that; it's a chance."

"A chance for what, Mr. Atlas?" asked Mina. Standing up, Jack picked up his deck from the coffee table and he slipped on his coat.

"A chance to redeem myself," he checked his deck and pulled out a card, selecting **Stardust Dragon**. "I underestimated Yusei in our last match, but I'll prove to her once and for all that I'm the best."

"What? Like right now?" Jack gave her a cold look.

"I'm just going to go and even up the playing field so that Yusei definitely shows up. And if I'm right about this, the Crimson Dragon just might show up at the Fortune Cup as well."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Blister's Spare Garage, Northern New Domino City, 9:30 AM)<strong>_

"Going fast, makes me feel alive~ My heart beats, in hyperdrive~"

Hymning to herself, Yusei was still at work on her D-Wheel, Alex taking a nap on the couch as the radio played a song Yusei was familiar with. She sang along with the band as she worked on her ride.

"Do you think you can win-only if I lose~Just let the destiny choose~"

Yusei tested the engine, nodding to herself.

"I can feel you breathing~I can see you coming~I can feel the wind, it's blowing, me around~"

She made a face as she saw a loose bolt, fixing it up right away.

"Take a shot at me, runnin' side by side~It's a blur . . . as I go by~"

Yusei pulled away a few buffed up a few scratched near the mainframe.

"I can feel you breathing~I can see you coming~I can feel the wind, it's blowing, me around~"

She looked over the engine again, making sure nothing with chipped or rusted. She nodded to herself, the last of the chorus play.

"See the sun a-rising~Fire in the sky~Greatness thrusts itself into our lives."

The last chord played, Yusei satisfied with herself.

"My, you have the voice of an angel, Dolly! An angel, I say!"

Yusei shook her head and looked behind her, eyes widening as Blister, Tanner, and Yanagi behind her. The sudden break of moderate silence woke Alex up, the latter looking around tiredly.

"Who'sitwhat'swiththepancakes-Tanner and Yanagi!?" He slurred then realized, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was awake.

"You guys got out already?" asked Yusei, turning off the radio. She knew they had early release, but not this early.

"And it's all thanks to you," said Blister, clapping Yusei on the back.

"When you out-dueled Chief Armstrong, we didn't just get early release, we got way-early release. So we headed right over to this . . ." Yanagi looked around the dusty place. "This. . . interesting. . ."

"This place is a dump! Why don't you throw in a throw-rug and work some fung-suey in here?" asked Tanna, Yanagi sighing.

"Tanner, you said you'd be nice!" he mumbled.

"That was nice." laughed Tanner, his eyes landing on the _Yusei Go!_ "I'm liking the Duel Runner, though. Twin exhaust, turbo rotor, holo-display, and your own Deck. Bet'cha wish you had that back at The Facility," His eyes gave a mirthful glint. "Whad'a you say you let me take her for a ride and see what she's got? I'll bring it right back with a full charge, and not one scratch."

"Yeah right, you mean with your last runner?" Joked Yanagi.

"How 'bout we duel? I win, and I take her for a spin, OK?" Yusei gave a smile, feeling like a Duel would do them both good.

"Sounds good to me."

"Aw, yeah! Sis steps into the ring again!" cheered Alex.

"And you get to see her Duel, too! You didn't see their first Duel, right?" asked Yanagi. Alex nodded, looking excited.

"Yeah! I wanna see sis here wipe the floor!"

"Hey, who says I won't win this won?!"

The four of them laughed together, as if they were old friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Abandoned Lot, Northen New Domino City, 10: 00 AM)<strong>_

As Yusei and Tanner prepared to Duel on the barren patch of land, their three spectators made small talk.

"So what's your story?" Yanagi asked Blister. "I bet you didn't think I was a famous explorer who treked across the globe for the worlds most rarest artifacts. I also gone around the world collecting the most amazing cards ever made!" He boasted.

"But Tanner said your deck's just a joke, Yanagi." commented Alex. Yanagi gasped.

"What? He did not! Just see for yourself!" The old man pulled them out, shoving them to Alex. "I got **Crystal Skull**, **Ashoka Pillar**..."

"OK, Grandpa," Blister chuckled, looking back to Yusei and Tanner._ 'Where did you get these guys, Yusei? The ex-champ you met in the Facility; he went from foe to friend in one duel. And then there's grandpa, and he thinks you're tied to some ancient prophecy about the end of the world. You're one-of-a-kind, that's for sure. Arra would have liked you from your very first meeting.' _He shook off his thoughts, not wanting to think about his ex-fiancee. There was time for that. Later.

When they were ready, both Yusei and Tanner nodded at each other.

"Lets Duel-"

But the sound of a powerful engine cut them off, the both of them looking up and all of them gasping as they saw it was the _Wheel of Fortune _ridding and stopping near them. Yusei held back a gulp as she saw it was Jack. She was glad that she had her memory back. It would have been a pain to ask who he was.

Tanner was the one to break the silence.

"It's been a while, Atlas. What's up?"

"My career, thank you." Muttered Jack. The tallest guy in the group made a move to punch him, but Yusei gave him a look that told him to stay put.

"So what brings you here, Jack?" She asked, eyebrow raised as her old friend pulled out **Stardust Dragon**.

"I heard you'll be at the Fortune Cup." He said. Yusei sighed and shrugged.

"Word gets around fast."

"I got a deal with you, Yusei," Jack flipped the card held in his grasp." Add **Stardust Dragon **to your Deck. Win, and you can keep the card. I win, I get it, and then you and me are straight, right?" Yusei still had her eyebrow raised.

"Straight? What about my friends?" She asked. Jack gave a questioning look.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jack looked beyond confused. Yusei glared at him, angry that he looked so dense. If he was trying to joke with her, then she wasn't laughing. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the photo and threw it his way, Jack catching it without even flinching.

"Your purple-haired pal Lazar stopped by. And he said if I don't duel, they pay!" She glared harder as Jack's look turned bewilder. She bared her teeth."Surprised, Jack?! Don't be! I know Goodwin's behind all of this. And he can guarantee he's gonna regret putting this Satellite's friends in harm's way!" she yelled.

"Then you'll definitely be needing youe **Stardust Dragon**, now won't you?" Jack said, tossing the girl **Stardust Dragon** and the photo, the latter catching them. "And just so we're clear, I don't know anything about this threat. Got it? I Duel for me. Goodwin's got his own agenda." He wanted to make this clear, but he felt it was to prove to Yusei that he wasn't lying. He didn't know why. As he mounted his ride, he added. "I guess I'll be seeing you, at the Fortune Cup, then. And Yusei, you had better bring your A-game with you!" Yusei nodded back to him.

"I will." She said vibrantly.

Jack spared one last smirk before he drove off in a huff, leaving the quintet.

"I have to see that card!" Called Yanagi, Yusei showing it to him. "Ah, it's true! The **Stardust Dragon **card! It's amazing! This is big stuff! You are a Signer!" Yusei gave a shrug, pocketing the card.

"Don't you see? With that card, you made the Crimson Dragon appear!" Insisted Yanagi.

"But Jack was there, too." Said Yusei.

"Then that must mean you're all Signers! You're all connected!" Yanagi pressed on. Yusei shook her head.

_'But what does it all mean?' _

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Street-Duels Square, Eastern New Domino City, 7:00 PM)<strong>_

The area was lively for those who wanted to Duel. Those who were close to poverty, yet still wealthy enough to have an apartment in the city, gathered around to play and trade cards. The sun was dropping to the sky as sunset was nearing, and the subtle winds were nipping at the noses of the Duelists. Yusei, Tanner, Alex, and Yanagi were watching a Duel between a young man and a blonde girl with a snappy accent.

"Is that Jesse Wheeler?"

"Nah, that's her cousin, Jessica Wheeler."

"Yusei, good news. I found a work boat that'll take me to the Satellite tonight." Blister walked over to them as the crowds cheered for the victor.

"A work boat?" Asked Yanagi. "Don't those things carry trash and disease?" Blister gave a smirk of pride.

"If you're lucky. This ain't some pleasure cruise. It's to check on Yusei's friends. They could be in trouble, grandpa. So Yusei's got bigger things to worry about." He said, patting said girl's shoulder.

"Like the Fortune Cup? Hey, Yusei will clean 'em out! Sis knows what she's doing." Argued Alex, giving a pointed look.

"There's much more at stake here than just the tournament, Alex," Muttered Blister, looking back at the Duel as the two competitors shook hands. "Goodwin and Atlas forced Yusei to Duel. If she isn't involved, something bad's going on." Yanagi and Alex looked at Yusei, the girl of their group being silent for the entire time.

"Like the end of the world!" Yelled the old treasure hunter. "Everyone in New Domino, marker or not, Satellite or citizen, all our fates are tied to the Signers," He looked at Yanagi, sighing softly." To Dolly." He felt bad for her, not able to imagine the heavy burden that was over her shoulders. She was so young, and a girl, after all.

"Hey, lets not underestimate our girl here," Tanner gave a self-mocking grin. "She's lived in the Satellite her whole life _and _she took on the Facility and came out with only a few scratches. She can handle anything." He then gave a laugh. "For a girl, she's got balls."

"Yeah, lets go with that," Sighed Blister, shaking his head and placing one hand on Yusei's shoulder. "But just to be sure, just win for the sake of all of humanity, OK?" Yusei looked at him, before finally speaking.

"Sure."

"Mister, hey mister, have you seen the Black Thorn?"

Yusei looked up, spotting a head of green-blue hair. She only knew one person who had that hair color.

"Nah, don't you know he don't exist? Maybe he's Dueling one of you imaginary friends." An older man sighed, walking away from Leo and Destiny.

"Maybe he doesn't exist, Dest'." Sighed Leo, running one hand through his hair. Destiny shook her head, her hair lightly swaying.

"Well, I know the blogs don't lie. He'll be here!" Leo shrugged.

"Are you sure? I mean, do you know who he really is?" The brown-haired girl puffed out her cheeks.

"Well, he'd better show up, 'cause my deck is ready for him!" She said stubbornly as she eyed the deck on her Duel Disk, looking at it fondly, then. Leo rolled his eyes, looking to the sky.

"Well Dest', we been looking for the Black Thorn all day. Maybe we should go home." He made a move to start walking, but his childhood friend grabbed his hand.

"G-Go home?! The Black Thorn is the greatest duelist ever! They say his cards make real monster, his spells are like real spells, and his traps are like-"

"Let me guess. . . real traps?" Leo deadpanned. Destiny sniffled and looked at the ground, looking ready to cry.

"If you don't wanna help me, then fine. But I'm staying. And it'll be your fault, as the best friend I thought you were, if I get hurt, or kidnapped, or sick, or-"

"Don't cry, Destiny~! I'll protect you from all the scary things out there~" Giving her a noogie, Leo laughed as his old friend struggled.

"I don't cry! Let go!"

"Leo? What's up!" Called Yusei. Looking up, Leo gave a happy shout, releasing Destiny from the head-lock.

"Look! Over here! Destiny, look! It's the superhero who fixed me and my sister's Duel Disks! Look, look!" He exclaimed running over to Yusei with excitement. Destiny gave an unimpressed look.

"She's a superhero?" Nonetheless, she followed Leo.

"Hey, what's up?" Asked Leo, grinning ear to ear as both he and Destiny caught up with Yusei.

"What are you doing here, Leo? This is a dangerous place for little kids. Where's you sister?" Asked the tanned-female, looking around for signs of Leo's twin.

"She didn't wanna come." Leo shrugged off the question like a breeze of the wind. Destiny looked at Yusei's criminal mark, gasping when she saw that Tanner, Yanagi, and Alex had some as well.

"L-Leo!" She whispered hesitantly, hiding behind Leo's shoulder. "I-I don't think this girl's a superhero! And I-I don't think it's safe that we hang around with these guys! L-Look what they have on their faces!"

"That's her secret identity!" Argued Leo with a look. "And she's really cool! She's nice once you get past her eyes, and she kissed me! On the cheek, too! That means she's a good guy . . . Uh, good girl!" He fixed.

"What are you doing here?"

Destiny gave a cry and hid behind Leo more from Yanagi's question, Leo seeming unfazed.

"We're looking for the Black Thorn!"

"Hey, how do you know these kids, sis? Got a little boyfriend while you were away?" Teased Alex, backing off when Yusei gave a fixed look.

"This is Leo. He and his twin sister helped me out when I hit my head and lost my memory. He helped me get it back in a Duel. He's cool." Explained Yusei. Leo grinned and he pushed Destiny from behind him.

"Yes! I'm cool! And this is my best friend, Destiny. O-Oh, and we're not on a date! I couldn't date my best friend!" He added, rather sheepishly. Despite feeling a little red in the face, Destiny gave a tiny wave with a shy smile.

"Uh, hello. . ."

"This girl's the best!" Leo gushed on and on." She's got this combo that's like 'whoa'! You should definitely Duel her." Destiny shook her head, still meek around the group.

"Uh. . . Maybe some other time?" She asked, stopping when she saw Yusei invitation sticking out of her pocket."Hey, is that . . .?"

"That's an invitation to duel at the Fortune Cup! You're in it, too?" Asked Leo excitedly. Yusei gave a half smile.

"Yep." She confirmed. Leo began dancing in place.

"I get to Duel you! I get to Duel you! But this time, you're going down, too!" He said with determination, before turning to Destiny. "Maybe if I win, she'll take me with her on her adventures! Isn't that cool?"

"I-I guess?" Asked Destiny, laughing lightly.

Something suddenly shot through Yusei system, and she gave a pained gasp as she dropped to one knee, clutching her arm. Everyone gathered around her, worriedly starring at her as she held her arm.

"I-I'll go easy on you, promise!" Stuttered Leo, thinking that he caused the problem.

"It hurts like before!" gasped Yusei, her whole body shuddering as a liquid fire began scorching her arm.

"Before?" asked Blister, he and Tanner holding her up.

"When it first appeared. . .The Crimson Dragon!" She gasped, barely able to shout as the crowd of Duelist ran past them yelling, scared out of their minds. Many of them were shouting from the lone playing field, the group of seven staying where they were.

"Let's get outta here! It's the Black Thorn!"

"There is no Black Thorn!"

"Black Thorn?!" Asked Tanner, his own eyes widening as people fled.

"The Black Thorn is just a myth! He's not real!" Yelled Blister.

"Then how do you explain that large tornado?" Shouted Alex, shielding his eyes as the winds began to pick up violently. Blister shook his head, looking back to the scene.

"There's a reasonable explanation for this!"

Yusei gave a cough and looked up, unable to see as much due to the dirt stinging her eyes. Rubbing them as quickly as she could, she looked up again, gasping at the silhouette of a dragon appearing past the smoke and dirt. From what she could make out, it's lower body had the decor of a rose-surrounded center-piece.

"Whose dragon is that?" She whispered, crying out when the burn on her arm intensified. She pulled back her glove and sleeve, her eyes looking over the odd, tail-like design glowing on it. "It's just like when I Dueled Jack!" She breathed, her friends making it back to her.

"Oh my!" Yanagi was at a lost for words.

"That's no tattoo!" Shouted Tanna, Yanagi nodding in agreement.

"You're right! It is the Mark of the Dragon!"

Leo saw that mark himself, he himself seeing it before. Before he could voice it out, he looked to the playing field and gasped.

"The Black Thorn is real!"

Yusei heard him, and without a second thought, she ducked her way into the cloud of dust, despite the pain she was experiencing. Leo gasped and raced after her.

"Wait, come back! It's too dangerous, even for a superhero! Let me protect you, at least!

Yusei barely heard him, searching her way through the cloud of dust. She took a few more steps forward, gasping as she saw something beneath the shadow of the dragon's hologram. A young man, who stood at least a few inches taller than her, stood there. He was dressed in a dark red tuxedo with a black rose decorated with thorns pinned at a lapel a black cloak around his head with locks of magenta-red hair poking out from behind the white mask he wore. Attached to his arm was a black and red Duel Disk.

"Black Thorn?" Yusei asked, throwing her question over to Leo.

"Yeah, but be careful. They say he's really strong!" Said the blue-haired boy, Yusei holding one arm out to keep him from coming any closer.

"Alright, so he's not made-up," said Blister as he and the others walked over. "What now, grandpa?"

"I don't know!" Cried Yanagi, cowering behind Tanner.

The Black Thorn looked to them, glaring behind his mask. Through the small slits of his mask that allowed him to see, he looked at Yusei. He held back a gasp as he spotted the mark on her arm.

"Your arm! You also have a mark!" He shouted, his voice muffled and altered by the small microphone that he had planted on the inside of the mask. It made his voice sound monstrous. Yusei blinked as the mysterious young man covered his own arm. She took a few steps to him.

"I do-" But the young man took a step back, as if Yusei were a wild animal.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled, taking a card from his Deck and slapping it down on his Duel Disk.

"Yusei, look out!" Cried Alex, running and taking a dive, taking Yusei with him as the area began to explode. He covered her smaller form with his own as the wind and rocks whipped around them, everyone else ducking and crying as the attack was lashed out. When it all calmed down, everyone looked up and looked about. The Black Thorn was gone.

Alex groaned from a bruise on his head from a rock that struck his head. He rubbed the spot and looked over Yusei.

"You OK, sis?" He asked. Yusei coughed and nodded.

"Yeah," She looked up and smiled at Alex. "Thanks, Alex."

The purple-haired lad blushed and scrambled up, pulling Yusei up quickly and turning away.

"D-Don't mention it! I'd t-take a blow for ya any day, sis!" He said with embarrassment , trying to calm himself down. He still hadn't gotten over how cute Yusei looked when she smiled.

"Amazing!" Yanagi cried, running over along with Tanner and Blister. "That's what I called an exit for the ages! What do you think his encore looks like?" He added this, shaking like a leaf.

"We found him!" Destiny took Leo's hands and gave happy jumps. "The Black Thorn is real!"

"That was awesome!" Yelled Leo, just as excited and awed. Yusei, in the meantime, looked at her arm, her mark gone as if were a washable tattoo.

"The Black Thorn said you also have a mark. What does he mean by that?" asked Blister, looking at Yusei's arm, too.

"Where did they go?" Asked Leo, he and Destiny walking over.

"Vanished!" Gasped Yanagi. "Like magic!" He was star-struck.

"I know. That's why I have to find this 'Black Thorn'." Muttered Yusei, everyone else silent and surprised that she declared this. And as if on timing, night washed over the city like a bucket of black paint, the day coming to an end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(A dark alley, Eastern New Domino City, 9:00 PM)<strong>_

Wheezing and gasping, the Black Thorn made a turn and pressed his back against a alley wall, catching his breath. A truck drove by, and he shoved himself to the corner deeper, hiding himself as the head lights passed. Taking in a breath, he slid down the wall and crouched to his knees, recalling what had happened a while back.

"Thank marking . . . Why did _she _have one?" He growled, remembering that girl with amber-gold highlights and deep blue eyes. He shook his head, pulling off his mask as rivulets of sweat dripped off his nose. With the cold air filling his lungs, he finally fell to his behind and rested.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 8:00 AM)<strong>

Fireworks were launched into the air over a large stadium, people of all ages, sizes, and types piling in to get last-minute tickets, snacks, or to shuffle themselves into their seats. Booths were lined around the area with items to buy and food to sell. Everyone looked excited.

From the special VIP room that had a large window, Goodwin and Jack stared down at the entire area, looking at the millions of spectators that were ready for the event. He looked to the PDA he had in his hand, smiling secretly as he saw the list of the contestants.

_1. Jack Atlas_

_2. Shira_ _**'Shinigami Reborn'**_

_3. Luna Katayanagi_

_4. Gill Ransborg_

_5. Prof. Frank_

_6. Comannder Koda_

_7. Grieger Bommer_

_8. Akiyuki Izayoi_

_9. Yusei Fudo_

"And all is going as planned. Soon the Crimson Dragon will rise." He smirked. Jack gave a hard look, looking at the scene himself.

_'And Yusei will fall . . .' _He thought with a fire in his eyes.

Let the games begin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued . . .<strong>_

_**And that's all I have for now! Please let this make up for my lateness! I'm gonna be updating this more regularly! I promise! My laptop is all fixed up now, and I'm ready to get back on track with this! Thanks to **__RikoJasime __**and **__Wolfpackersson09 __**for giving me the idea of Male!Aki! :D Also, thanks to **__RikoJasmine __**for the idea of the Black Thorn! She has an awesome picture of Fem!Yusei and Male!Aki! Just head over to **__DeviantART__** and look for **__Black Thorn and Shooting Star__**, it is amazing I hope you all like this chapter! Make sure to review and I'll get back to all of you real soon! Bet'cha didn't expect these genderbents, did'ja? XD Well, there will be more soon! So keep an eye out! See ya!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Fortune Cup (PT 1)

_**I told you all I be back with the next chapter as soon as I could! And here it is, ready for you all to feast your eyes on~! Alright, I know I just sounded creepy there, and I really don't want to scare you guys away. Oh, and just to make sure you guys are informed, I won't be showing the Duels between Leo and Greiger, Akiyuiki and Prof. Frank, and Akiyuki and Sir Randsborg. I may show a little of the Luna and Commander Koda Duel, though that still is still in the 'maybe' category. Thanks to all of you for the reviews! Enjoy the new chapter, and lets get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns this. Not me.**_

_**~Chapter Nine: Fortune Cup- Part One: Scrapheap Schemes~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Lounge 1A, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 9:00 AM)<strong>_

Yusei blinked. Then blinked again, unsure of what she was looking at.

"Well, what do you think? How do I look, guys?" Asked Leo, his hair tied into two pigtails with blush covering his cheeks and lipstick glossed over his lips. He also wore his sister's clothing. From a good distance, he almost looked like Luna. _Almost_.

"Leo, you're as good a Luna as Luna is!" Praised Yanagi. Leo jumped into the air, elated.

"Yahoo!" He cried, only to cry again when his sister kicked him in the shin. "Ow!"

"Don't embarrass me!" Yelled the female twin, blushing angrily and dressed in a long yellow coat and her hair undone with a baseball cap on her head. Destiny giggled nervously behind her hand. The brown-haired girl wasn't sure if she could look at Leo the same, ever again. Leo patted his sister's shoulder carelessly.

"Don't worry, I'm about to make you a Dueling legend!" He promised, Luna only puffing her cheeks at him. Laughing, Leo walked over to Yusei, giving a fake, high-pitched giggle. "Whada' ya say, Miss. Amnesia Girl? Are you ready?" he asked, looking a little flirtatious. Yusei spared him a smile as they began to walk to where they would be ready with the other competitors.

"Yep, but I think the make-up should go." She said, patting his head. Nodding excitedly, Leo grabbed her hand and threw a fist in the air.

"OK, but only if you tell me your name." He said, mentally praising himself for being so close with her. Yusei gave a quiet laugh.

"You'll find out soon enough." She promised. Leo continued to cheer all the way, all the while holding onto Yusei's arm.

"Awesome! I bet it's really cool, and cute, too!"

"It's not that much of a name . . ."

Their voices trailed away as they walked away, their group of friends standing where they were as the duo walked away. Tanner looked at Yusei and sighed.

_'There's something up with this whole Fortune Cup thing. Be careful, Yusei. And watch your back.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Fortune Track, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 10:00 AM)<strong>_

The asphalt of the Turbo track was hard and ready to be raced by heavy-duty motorcycle tires. The entire dome was lined up by millions of people, racing fans of all shapes and sizes ready to witness the greatest moments in Duelist History. A bombard of fireworks were shot into the air, camera crews from every area filming as the MC, the same man who had interview Jack weeks ago, stepped up onto his spot on the alter of the arena.

"Everybody listen! Duelists young and old, professional and amateur alike, put your hands together for the master of ceremonies, Director Rex Goodwin!" He yelled into his mic, the director himself sitting on his chair on the alter, folding his hands in his lap.

A group of cheerleaders lined near the alter waved their pom-poms in the air, bubbly and bouncy.

"R-E-X G-O-O-D-W-I-N!"

They all gave cries of fright as the wind picked up and blew around the whole area. Smoke washed over the area, but it was gushed away as torn-feathered and ruined wings with black and red scales span into the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, **Red Dragon Archfiend** has taken to the skies! You know what that means!" Yelling with great vigor, the MC pointed to the terrifying beast as it flew above the spectators, the _Wheel of Fortune _racing forward and launching itself into the air off a ramp as the red and black dragon flew over it. "Let's give it up for the reigning champion! The King of the Cards! The one man who rules the Duels! The Master of Faster himself, _Jack Atlas_!"

The next second, the hologram dragon landed on time with Jack on the podium, disappearing as his owner, Jack, pulled off his helmet and got of his motorbike. He raised one finger in the air, looking down at everyone with pride.

"New Domino City! What say we kick this tournament into overdrive?!" He called, his fans answering with cries of joy, ready for the event to begin.

"JACK ATLAS! JACK ATLAS! JACK ATLAS!" Cried his fans, Jack smirking the whole time.

"Lets get this started, then!"

With that signal, the MC threw his arm to the rising platform that came from beneath the alter, eight people on it.

"It's time to meet the lucky Duelists who were chosen to compete for the chance to go head-to-head with Mr. Atlas: The Fortune Eight!" The MC shouted. All of the cameras roved off everywhere as they presented the contestants.

"Now introducing, the always-mysterious Shira! The Great Greiger! Commander Koda! The Professor! Mr. Akiyuki Izayoi! Sir Gill de Randsborg! Little-Miss. Luna! And Miss. Yusei Fudo!" He shouted, all eight people showed in the order they were announced, the last ending on Yusei.

And just like Blister had said, shit had already hit the fan. Now it was spreading and making things worse.

"Hey! That bitch has a criminal mark!"

"What's a Satellite-slut doing here?"

"Just who is that trash-chick?"

"I just bet she slept with someone to get her invitation!"

The angry insults came more and more, yet Yusei seemed unmoved by this, keeping her arms at her sides as they shot at her more and more. Leo worriedly looked around, upset that they were calling Yusei such terrible names. He looked over to her, glad to see that she didn't look hurt and angry.

"So your name's Yusei?" He asked nervously. Yusei didn't make any movement, but she did speak.

"Yep, now don't wear it out." She said calmly, eyes looking straight ahead. Leo smiled, glad to see that she was alright. Though there was thing that was bothering him.

"That doesn't sound like a superhero or an angel's name, is it?"

"Super. . . Angel. . . What?"

"Never mind."

The MC looked around, worriedly knowing that if this went on, a riot could go on. He looked at all of the others, seeing that none of them were making a move to do something. Goodwin was only closing his eyes, looking as if he didn't care. The MC was starting to freak out as Yusei looked like she wasn't going to do anything either, but the mic was suddenly swiped from him and it was now in the hands of a tall and muscular man with dark skin and long raven black hair. He dressed in what could be a mix of modern meets Aztec meets racer.

"I have to say something!" he shouted, his voice silencing the whole arena. "My name is Greiger Bommer! I know things are different in this city, but where I come from, you judge a guy on his spirit! The same principle follow if you're a woman, too!" He pointed his large finger to Yusei, the cameras filming different points on the both of them. "This young lady may have been branded by your people as a no-good, someone who would never make it out there because she grew up in a bad part of town and the fact she is Dueling in a male-dominate world, but when I look at her, all I see is a Duelist! Not a Satellite Not a young woman! But a Duelist! And being a Duelist myself, I have to respect her until she give me a reason not to! A Duelist isn't judged on where they come from, who their family is or how much money they have. . . That isn't what matters!"

"He's. _So_. Cool!" Whispered Leo, tears of happiness springing from his eyes. Yusei only stared at Greiger, their eyes meeting in mutual respect. A man in a cloak scowled. A man dressed in golden armor frowned. A man in blue-grey clothing smiled mysteriously. A scientist merely pushed his glasses up. A young man with red hair and brown eyes raised his eyebrow.

"Here's you mic." Muttered Greiger, tossing back the mic and walking back to his spot, the MC blinking in shock.

"Uh . . . Thank you!"

A slow clapping was heard, the frame of the TV coverage now focusing on Goodwin, standing and clapping. It only took a few moments for the rest of the Fortune Cup to clap and applauded. A fanfare of trumpets was played, and the silver-haired director held his hands to silence the spectators.

"I thank Greiger for his well-chosen and heartfelt words," he said, stormy eyes glancing at the Fortune Eight. "In our world, social status and personal wealth draw a line between us and our fellow men. I had a vision of a tournament that could, even for a fleeting moment, remove that line. A tournament separate from the competition of life. Where the haves and have-nots can meet each other on a level playing field and prove themselves to each other and the world." His gaze landed on Yusei, staring into her's before he gave a proud look. "Welcome to the Fortune Cup." Despite the thunderous cheer of the crowd, Yusei almost suspected that the last part was meant for her, Goodwin's way of trying to make her feel welcome.

Yeah, _welcomed_.

With the gusto he had before, the MC threw his hand to one of the large screens of the arena.

"And now, let's turn to the bracket-shuffler, and reveal who will Duel against who in the preliminaries!" The pictures of the eight competitors were shuffled and mixed, four on either side of the screen with lines connecting them to a opponent.

_**Luna vs. Greiger**_

_**Akiyuki vs. Sir Randsborg**_

_**Yusei vs. Shira**_

_**Commander Coda vs. Professor Frank**_

"Look! I'm dueling Greiger in the very first duel!" Cheered Leo, Yusei shaking her head but smiling slightly at his happiness. The tool-deck using child looked to Greiger, grinning wildly.

_'I can beat him! I know I can!'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Lounge 1A, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 11:00 AM)<strong>_

_'I can't believe I lost to him!'_

Leo's Duel with Geiger had not had gone well. After a few moves had been taken, Leo was out and finished. He had met his sister and Destiny by the lounge they were in earlier, the male twin frowning.

"Hey, try and cheer up, Leo. It's not like everyone saw you lose." His sister tried to cheer him up. Destiny nodded along with her.

"Yeah, she's right. I bet it was only fourteen, fifteen million tops." She said cheerily. A golden-amber glare was sent her way and she shrank her shoulders in fright.

"Thanks." He said, a sarcastic tone hanging off his words.

"It's not a lost if you learn something," The three turned and Yusei walked over to them, her kind smile causing Leo to go hot in the cheeks. "Now you know more than you did before. Right, Leo?" She asked. Leo smiled wildly, Yusei's kind words brightening up his mood.

"Yeah, more about losing. I just can't wait to use that in my next duel-"

"Hey, you're in my way." A tall shadow loomed over the three children, all of them turning. Leo and Destiny yelped, running behind Yusei while Luna took a step to the side, a confused look on her face.

The tall, young man in front of them was pale and boyish, though he was beginning to look handsome with his chocolate-brown eyes and pale and thin lips. His long, magenta-red hair was styled and brushed to his neck, two long pieces of it framing his face with a silver ornament pinned at the top of his head. He was dressed head to toe in red, black, and white, a duster jacket, dress shirt, torn jeans, and boots in that color coordination Around his neck was was a golden pendant with a emerald logged in it.

His eyes met Yusei's, something sparking between them, before the young man gave a dry _'hmph!' _and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Leo asked, glaring as the man walked away.

"What was his name again . . ." Destiny placed her fingers to her lips, before snapping them. "Oh yeah! Akiyuki Izayoi! He won the last two rounds. Man, he was brutal!" She looked at Luna, the other girl's bottom lip quivering. "What's wrong, Luna?"

"His deck. . . It was so sad, and in pain!" She cried, shaking her head. As Leo tried to comfort his sister, Yusei watched Akiyuki's retreating form, dark blue eyes curious and cautious.

"Yusei!" Leo grabbed onto the raven-haired's hand, tugging it with worry on his face. "You're Duel with Shira is gonna start soon! You gotta get to the participants garages and get your D-Wheel ready! C'mon!"

"You are going to be late. Yusei?" Luna gave a questioning look at the way Yusei stood still, her eyes still locked on the hallway Akiyuki had taken. The latter then shook her head and looked back to the children.

"Yeah, lets get going." She said, not minding as Leo tugged her all the way there with Luna and Destiny trailing after them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Participants Garages, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 11:30AM)<strong>_

Yusei gave her Runner one last tug at its handle, satisfied when the red machine gave a growl of horse-power. The garage was built with everything she needed to give her Runner a last few touches. Anything from an oil change to a loose bolt could be fixed there. On the other side of D-Wheel, Tanner gave a whistle impressed.

"Damn, you must've nearly broke your neck to get it like this." He said, checking the keypad of the mainframe and nodding as everything seem to be in check. Yusei moved over and typed a few buttons as well, uploading the free web-page of the Fortune Cup and searching over to Shira's picture on the contestant list.

"What do you know about this Shira?" She asked, eyes quizzedly looking over the dark profile.

"A couple of fellas I know had some run-ins with the guy a few years ago, in the Underground Duels, "Tanner gave a scowl at the picture. "According to them, he wasn't exactly a fan of playing nice. Back then, he used to call himself the _'Shinigami Reborn'_.Apparently he never takes off those creepy robes of his." He gave a brief shudder.

Yusei flipped off the site and she reached into her pocket, pulling out **Stardust Dragon **and staring at the gorgeous dragon.

"So are you planning on using **Stardust Dragon**?" Asked her companion, looking over her shoulder at the site of the dazzling card. Yusei turned and shook her head, mouth set in a determined line.

"I'm saving **Stardust** for my Duel against Jack when I face him. He's gonna wish he never gave it back to me." She muttered, a flare of confidence rushing through her system. Tanner gave a rough sigh, looking at the younger girl with little concern on his face.

"Listen Yuse, I'm not saying not to go all out, but just be careful. Even if you're the toughest chick I know, you're still human." He reached forward and gave Yusei's shoulder a squeeze. "Get me? For everyone's sake, don't loose it."

Yusei placed her hand on his, smiling a little before taking his large hand in both of her own and nodding.

"I know. And thanks, Tanner. I mean it. Thanks for everything." She said, the warm words causing the big brute to look away and go red.

"Keep saying stuff like that, and I ain't teaching you any more pro-secrets. Get it?!" He said somewhat roughly, causing Yusei to laugh a little.

"Got it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Box Seats 3D, Fortune Track, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 11: 50 AM)<strong>_

Yusei's friends sat in they're awaiting seats, the tournament about to begin in the next ten minutes. Leo fidgeted in his seat and looked around a little.

"Let's go get some cotton candy or something." He said.

"The Duel is about to start." Piped in Destiny, Luna only giggling behind her hand as her brother and best friend argued like an old couple.

"I can't wait to see Yusei duel!" Beamed Yanagi, Alex nodding in agreement as he bounced in his own seat. Tanner looked around the track one more time (He had arrived a few minutes ago) before he leaned back in his seat.

_'I wonder what Goodwin wants with Yusei. First he lets her out of the Facility, then he invites her to this tournament. Some kind of shit is going on here . . .'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Fortune Track, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 12:00 PM)<strong>_

"Alright everybody, are you ready?" Announcing this, the MC threw his hand into the air as colorful splashes of fireworks lit up the pale-blue skies behind him. "It's time for the Fortune Cup's first Turbo Duel! She's the princess of Scrapheat, who gets down with the dogs and chooses tanks and jeans over dresses and skirts! She's the little Satellite who could. . ."

A burst of smoke a lit the entrance Yusei came out of as she raced onto the field on her prize Runner, obsidian-streaked-with-amber-hair poking out of her red and white helmet as she rode a lap on her D-Wheel.

"I give you, YUSEI FUDO!"

Insults were fired into the air, Yusei ignoring them by the roar of her engine.

"Go back to the Satellite, bitch!"

"You're way out of your league, slut!"

* * *

><p>Jack himself could hear the words. A small part of him was annoyed. Half that Yusei was getting attention, and the other half was that Yusei was getting <em>this <em>type of attention.

He shook his head, declaring that the people here today were ignorant.

_'Let's see if you can make it past your first Duel.'_

* * *

><p>"Dueling her is Shira, <em>'The Shinigami Reborn'<em>!" Just like Yusei's entrance, Shria came charging forth from his entrance as smoke danced around his D-Wheel, people cheering him on as he raced to the starting point.

"Don't let us down, Shira!"

"Show that cunt she ain't welcomed!"

Trying to shake off the bad tension that was flying everywhere, the MC pointed to the two Duelists, cameras angeling at them as the Duel was about to start.

"With both Duelists at the starting line, there's just one thing left to do . . ."

A slow breath swept across the area

" . . . Activate **Speed World**!"Yelled the balc-haired man, Shira and Yusei pulling out their speed-spell cards. They placed them in their card slots, their decks shuffeling as the purple light flashed around the arean, also activating Yusei's vizor.

_***DUEL MODE ENGAGED; AUTOPIOLT STANDING BY.***_

The MC lowered his voice to bring in the thrill, the chilling silence of awe making everyone shake in their seats.

"This is the point-of-no-return! Both Duelists activated their **Speed World** field-spell! Now the only spells they can use are speed-spells!" He cried, the duelists powering-up their D-Wheels with gas-power.

"**Speed World** activated. Ready . . ."

The quiet rumbles and the light murmers of the crowd were all that could be heard.

"Set…"

A rising red-light stood before the two. Slowly turning, it went from red, to light red, to light blue, to light green.

"Duel!"

Just as the two Duelists flew across the black and harden road, Shira tossed away his black robes. Everyone gasping at the sudden movement and the person on the dark Runner.

"Surprise, surprise! Didn't expect to see me out her, did ya?" Yelled with a Texan-accent, a man with flaming-orange hair and black glasses was the one riding the D-Wheel, crying in crazed and burning energy as he raced neck-and-neck with Yusei.

"This is the mother of all surprises! That's not Shira, that's the former champion! The Mad Biker, the Phantom of Fire, it's-" The MC almost chocked on his own surprised words. "It's Hunter Pace!"

Said man laughed and looked over at Yusei, his opponent looking not the least surprised. He laughed, glad to see she wasn't fretting or panicking over this like all other female Duelists would. This girl was _different_.

"Are you gonna accept my challenge or are you gonna back down in front of all these people and go home runnin' to your mama?" He only laughed harder as Yusei still didn't look bothered. He liked this girl. "So you wanna Duel Hunter Pace, girlie? Trust me, you don't wanna duel Shira, and he's a real bore!"

Yusei looked at him with a raise brow, her black bangs almost obscuring her blue eyes. But slowly, a smile cracked over her straight line of a mouth.

"Let's do this!"

"Alright!" Hunter threw his head back, laughing up a storm.

"Uh. . . I'm not sure if this is, uh. . ." The MC bit his lip, looking around to see if any of the officials were going to call this a default or something. The screen next to him suddenly turned on, a shot of Goodwin giving him a stern look making him jump.

"If you're waiting for my approval, well then. . ." He trailed off with a mysterious smile, the nod of the head, and the screen turning off. The MC nodded and shouted out with thunder.

"Director Goodwin has green-lit Hunter's challenge! It's A-go! The Duel is on!"

With that challenge accepted, Yusei and Hunter broke the force of their casual speed and started.

"Lets Duel!"

**Yusei: 4000 (SPC:0)**

**Hunter: 4000 (SPC:0)**

"First move's mine!" Calling this, Hunter drew a card. "I draw! And from my hand, I summon **Burning Skull Head (LV:3/ATK:1000/DEF800)** in attack mode! Then I end my turn by placing three cards face-down!" A skull on fire was summoned to the field, three cards disappearing as they were placed on face-down.

"I'm up then," Said Yusei as she drew her turn, looking over her cards. "And I summon** Speed Warrior (LV:2/ATK:900/400) **in attack mode!" She yelled, her monster of speed skating his way next to her from his entrance.

Noting in the commentary, the MC took his spot.

"Looks like Yusei's not gonna waste any time getting on the offensives! **Speed Warrior's** attack points double during its Battle Phase!"

**Speed Warrior (ATK: 1800)**

"**Speed Warrior**, attack him with _Hyper Sonic Slash_!" Ordered Yusei, her monster ready to strut with it's powerful kick.

"Sorry, but my **Zero Guard** trap card's putting the brakes on your **Speed Warrior**!" Hunter's skull was suddenly inflamed in a mythical fire, **Speed's** kick rebounded and aimed right at Hunter. The kick caught him in the face, but the former champion only laughed crazily.

**Burning Skull Head: (ATK: 0)**

"See, by taking away all of my **Burning Skull Head's** attack points, I can make it advantage to attack. So you can't destroy it in battle!"

**Yusei: 4000 (SPC:2)**

**Hunter: 2200 (SPC:2)**

"Whoa! Talk about a turn of events! He saved his monster, but Hunter got slammed with 1800 points of damage!" Yelled the MC, the stands throwing comments everywhere.

* * *

><p>"Why would he willingly take such a big hit?" asked Yanagi.<p>

"Hunter must have some sort of reason for having that skull around." Muttered Alex, resting his chin on his propped hands.

"After taking that much damage at once, his _**speed-counter**_ should drop, right? So how come they haven't gone down?" asked Leo, looking at both Destiny and his sister, the both of them unsure.

* * *

><p>"I give you the <strong>Doom Accelerator<strong> trap!" Hunter threw one hand in the air, one of his face-downs revealing itself. "Thanks to this puppy, I'll be gaining one _**speed counter**_ for every five-hundred points of damage I take in battle," The screen next to him went a lit with _**speed-counters**_.

**Yusei: 4000 (SPC:2)**

**Hunter: 2200 (SPC:5)**

"Aw yeah! That's your first taste of a new _Speed Acceleration_ Deck, custom made by yours truly " Cheered Hunter, looking at his best. Yusei gave a slight smile, but also shrugged off the proclaim.

"Not a bad play, Hunter, but it'll take more than that to shake me down. For now, I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn," She said, ending her turn with that.

"My turn then," Smirked hunter, a lap completed by the two."I draw! I'm cranking this Duel up a notch, with the Summon **Speeder **spell!" Hunter played a spell card onto his console, "Since I have at least four _**speed counters**_, I can use Summon **Speeder** to bust out a new monster!" He threw his hand out as a blue portal was made. "So say hello to **Skull Vase (LV:3/ATK:800/DEF:600)**!" Out of the portal came a gold and light blue chalice dipped with a skeleton in the crystal-blue water. "Next, by kicking **Burning Skull Head** and **Skull Vase** to the curb, I can _**Advance-Summon**_," The two monster merged as something bigger was brought to Hunter's motorbike," **Skull Flame (LV:8/ATK:2600/DEF2000)**!" Garbed in purple robes and a dark red cape, the skeleton of a mage appeared, wild flames of hair veiling it as it flew with glowing eyes of death. The Texan man threw a smug look Yusei's way, trying to make her squeal in fright.

"Sorry, kid! I came here to Duel Jack Atlas again and regain my title! And well, Yusei, you're blocking my way!" He grinned and threw his hand her way. "See, you gotta fall! **Skull Flame**, burn up her Life-Points!" Forming a ball of white-hall frames in its bony hands, **Skull Flame **threw the ball of fire at Yusei, the fires spreading and taking over Yusei. The female racer only gave a light short, shutting one eye and panting as the flames took away the oxygen around her.

**Yusei: 2300 (SPC:1)**

**Hunter: 2200 (SPC:5)**

"Yusei may have kick-started this duel with a powerful attack, but the former turbo champion had just unleashed a blistering combo, and almost evened up the score! He's planning to burn her away from this Duel, folks! Yusei might be toast by the end of this Duel!" Yelled the MC.

"Man, Hunter's on fire!"

"Burn that witch, Hunter!"

"And I'm just getting warmed up! Prepare to taste the real heat as I activate the** Speed Booster **trap card!" Hunter flew ahead as another one of his face-down was bought up. "Welcome to the real world of Turbo Dueling, pretty gal! If you can't keep up, then you're gonna get left behind I came here to burn rubber and take names, Yusei! And no one's gonna stop me from winning the chance to reclaim my title! Not even some little girl like you! See, when I was the number one ranked turbo duelist in the world, I learned to defend my title by repeatedly deflecting attacks from all directions, just like my monsters! But I also learned that to stay at the top, you gotta dish out damage hard and fast! So get ready to feel the heat, girlie!"

* * *

><p>"Talks a lot, doesn't he?"Asked Yanagi.<p>

"So does this guy." Tanner pointed at Alex, who threw him the finger. The blue-haired, former pro-Duelist ignored him, looking back as it seemed that Yusei was trailing yards away from Hunter. "Unfortunately, he's learned to put his money where his mouth is in this case, 'cause he earned a big advantage."

Leo jumped out of his seat, pointing at one of the giant screen on the field.

"Did Yusei just smile?" He asked, the screen now showing a close-up on Yusei, the ghost of a smile on her lips.

"I didn't see that! Did you see her smile? Why would Yusei smile?" Asked Yanagi, everyone trying to look at what that look meant. Tanner only gave a smirk.

"Why are _you_ smiling?!"

* * *

><p>"And to turn up the heat, baby-face, I initiate <strong>Speed Booster's<strong> special attack, dealing a hundred points of damage due to the difference in _**speed-counters**_!" As his attack was called, missiles were launched Yusei's way, striking her causing her to cough from the explosion smoke.

**Yusei: 1900 (SPC:1)**

**Hunter: 2200 (SPC:5)**

The MC wiped his brow, taking in what was going on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a whole new Hunter Pace we're seeing! He's totally reinvented himself!" He yelled.

Hunter seemed to agree with him.

"I'm on the fast track to glory! No one can stop me! Don't blink or you'll miss me!" As he threw down a face-down, calling out the shots. "I'm bringing a whole new intensity into Dueling! I'm gonna leave the entire world in my dust! I'm gonna" A wind whipped him in the face, the next sight in front of him almost making his sunglasses falling off the bridge of his nose."

HUH!?"

"You're gonna what?" Asked Yusei, giving a slight look as she raced right next to him.

"How are you keeping up with me-**Slip stream**!?" Hunter threw his head back and almost whined. "Aw man, you gotta be kidding me!" Behind Yusei's D-Wheel was a trail of oil, the ability giving her the chance to catch up.

* * *

><p>"Is that why she's smiling?" asked Yanagi.<p>

"Sure is. And with that card in play, Yusei might be smiling all the way to the finish line!" whooped Alex, jumping from his seat and throwing both his hands in the air.

"You see, Yanagi, since Hunter played a speed-spell last round, and Yusei had fewer speed counters than her, Yusei's _**speed-counters**_ catch up to where Hunter's are." Explained Tanner. Leo jumped on his seat as well, grinning ear to ear.

"Yusei rules!"

"Let's just hope she can make use of that position." Prayed Destiny.

* * *

><p>Hunter, for the very first time since this Duel started, glared at the girl keeping up with him.<p>

"You think you're slicker that slick, don't ya, lil' doll? So I heard say you were good, Yusei. I heard you were different from other girl Duelist and all that bull-shit that people were spewing. But I'm afraid you're just not good enough to keep up with me. I activate the trap,** Acceleration Zone**!" The words were said in a instant as speed demon broke the limit.

"YEEEEEEE-HAAAAWWWW!"

**Yusei: 1900 (SPC:6)**

**Hunter: 2200 (SPC:12)**

"Incredible! Hunter Pace's _**speed-counters**_ have rocketed all the way to twelve! He doesn't get any faster that twelve speed counters!" Yelled the MC, eyes almost popping out of his own skull.

"You may think you outsmarted me by slipping in your **Slip Stream** last round, but my deck is so fast that no matter what card you make or move you make, you'll always be a step behind! And that's something you Satellites have to come to expect, isn't it?" Taunted the champion, expecting a shrill scream of anger. Yusei only kept a calm look, eyes sharp and only looking interested.

"Well, I wonder if you expected me to play this: the **Summon Speeder** spell!" She yelled, throwing her hand outward.

"Whoa, Yusei met Hunter Pace's challenge with a direct counter!" Yelled the MC, eyes going back and forth, and unsure of which Duelists to focus on. The Speed Demon King or the Scrapheap Princess.

"Now with the power of **Summon Speeder**, I summon **Quilbolt Hedgehog (LV:2/ATK:800/800)** in defense mode, and **Junk Synchron (LV:3/ATK:1300/DEF:500)** in attack mode!" Two portals swirled and out came the mechanical messenger boy and the hedgehog with screes on its back. "And thanks to **Junk Synchron's** special ability, I can summon another monster from my graveyard. So I'm bringing back **Speed Warrior**!" **Speed** flipped in and charged next to the hedgehog and robot.

"And now, I tune my **Junk Synchron** with my **Quilbolt Hedgehog**-" The Two monsters jumped into the air and swirled with one another. "-to _Synchro-Summon_-" Her voice rose and amplified as the green lights glowed and sparkled, a new monster bought forth by Yusie's voice. "_From the junk pile to the skies, let him be known as the king of the defeated! Let the wishes of the fallen be saved by him! _Lets give it up for** Junk Warrior (LV:5/ATK: 2300/DEF:1300)**!"

Ready to defend and attack for his owner, **Junk Warrior **gave a battle cry as he fliped onto the race tarck, posing with a lethal fist.

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Cried Leo, high-fiving Destiny.<p>

"I guess you can say she's keeping pace with Hunter." Smiled Yanagi, the others agreeing.

* * *

><p>"But before I attack, since <strong>Speed Warrior <strong>isa level two, **Junk Warrior **can absorb his attack points. Go, _Power of Fellows_!" Jumping over to his fellow monster, **Junk **and **Speed **performed a complicated high-five that caused **Junk **to glow and power up. With his new boost of power, the Warrior of Junk launched himself forward and attacked the skull, a barrier deflecting him and causing Hunter to give a throaty laugh.

**Junk Warrior (ATK:3200)**

"Heh, forget about my **Speed Booster** already?" He laughed and asked, watching the warrior fly back.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear." Frowned Yanagi.<p>

"Remember, with that **Speed Booster **trap card, Hunter can block one attack per round as long as he has the lead in _**speed-counters**_."

"C'mon, you can do this, sis." Gritted Alex, fisting his hands in his lap.

* * *

><p><em>'I gotta find a way to push through this. . .'<em> Thought Yusei, placing one face-down.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I draw!" Laughed Hunter, beginning another speech. "See, after Jack took my title and I failed to snatch it back, I went into hiding to under-go some serious re-training. And I realized that if I was gonna rule the turbo duels again, I have to put speed first. You're good as done in a turbo duel if you can't fearlessly harness the power of true speed! It's not what you do, it's how fast you do it, which I will now demonstrate by activating the **Acceleration Draw** speed-spell! This lets me draw two cards from my deck," Hunter drew, smirking more wildly than before. "Aw yeah! It's in my hand! The **End of Storm** spell card!"

* * *

><p>From his seat, Jack stood up with wide eyes.<p>

"What!?" He barked.

* * *

><p>On the field, Yusei let out a gasp.<p>

"He has the spell card, **End of Storm**!?"

"You should've stayed indoors today, Yusei! The local forecast calls for some hardcore schooling, and a whole lotta' let-down!" Hunter was crackling with might. "With a slight chance of annihilation! But it's too late for ya' now! I activate **End of Storm**!" A thunderous storm roared with his words, black clouds appearing and lightning bolts bursting everywhere. "From what I understand, you and Jack had some history! So, I'm sure you know what this means! The storm destroys every monster on the field and then, we take three-hundred points of damage for every monster we had!" Lightening bolts struck and took every monster it caught Yusei screaming and Hunter yelling as the damage felt like a powerful blow to the head.

**Yusei: 1300 (SPC:7)**

**Hunter: 1900 (SPC:12)**

"Now Hunter Pace has managed to nail Yusei for six-hundred points of damage! But in doing so, he had to obliterate his own monster! He can't attack now! What's he gonna do?" Yelled the MC, shocked as everyone else.

"Ha! Now that the storm's blown over, I get to remove one **Skull Flame** from my Graveyard from play. By doing so, I can summon the incredible, **Supersonic Skull Flame(LV:10/ATK:2600/DEF:2000)** to the field in attack mode!" Similar to the mage, the skeleton of a powerful Centaur galloped onto the field with his robe sewed with gold silk and his flames of hair more wilder than before.

The MC was grinning largely, jumping in place.

"Not only did Hunter destroyed every monster on the field and deal damage to Yusei, but he's managed to summon an incredibly powerful new monster! What a stupendous string of moves! This could be the end of the duel right here! Hunter may be moving on to the tournament! And Jack Atlas may be getting a little scared right about now!"

* * *

><p>From his seat, Jack made a mental note to make sure that the next tournament he would be in would get a different MC.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei: 1300 (SPC:7)<strong>

**Hunter: 1900 (SPC:12)**

"This Duel is over, Yusei, 'cause my **Supersonic Skull Flame's** gonna attack you directly!" skeleton of flames made a a run to headbutt one of the two females of the Fortune Eight.

"Well, my **Scrap-iron Scarecrow** should extinguish his attack!" Yelled the Satellite, throwing up her face-down and bring up her scarecrow, the attack deflected and herself protected.

"Yusei has shielded herself from** Hunter's Skull Flame**!" Cried the black and red announcer.

"Let's see what you do when I activate **Speed Booster**!" The bombs reigned upon Yusei, almost making her loose her balance a little.

**Yusei: 800 (SPC:7)**

**Hunter: 1900 (SPC:12)**

"And now I activate **Supersonic's** special ability. So for every **Burning Skull Head** in my Graveyard, you take four-hundred points of damage!" **Supersonic Skull Flame** glowed with dark purple and light blue flames, images of flamed skulls appearing and said skulls fired at Yusei. The _Junk _Duelist gave a cry as she was fired at, her Life Points dropping.

**Yusei: 400 (SPC:7)**

**Hunter: 1900 (SPC:12)**

"Yusei is barely holding on with a measly four-hundred life points! Can this Satellite-wipe-out survive?" Asked the MC, the whole crowd finding themselves in in a state of silence.

* * *

><p>Goodwin kept his cloudy eyes locked on Yusei form from the a large screen, fingers twitching as her body wracked with coughs from the attack. Her moves were becoming a little swayed, her eyes nearly squinting.<p>

_'Yusei. . . Show me that Mark of the Dragon. You are not some Satellite-reject or a average young lady. Show your true potential!'_

"If we confirm that Yusei is a Signer, shall I have her brought to you, Director?" asked Lazar, looking at the Satellite girl with disinterest.

Jack payed little attention to the conversation, his amethyst-colored eyes glaring harshly at the red-and-white D-Wheel racer.

_'Quit acting like a damn weakling. A child wouldn't fall for this pitiful act your displaying.'_

* * *

><p>"It's my turn," Silencing her coughs, the amber-streaked girl drew her next card. "And first, I'm gonna slow this Duel down a little bit, with <strong>Shift Down<strong>!"

**Yusei (SPC:1)**

Everyone let out a odd look, the MC calling what just went down.

Yusei has intentionally decreased her _**speed-counters**_! What could she be thinking!?"

* * *

><p>"Maybe she isn't thinking!" Yanagi looked at the score board worriedly.<p>

"She must be begging on her deck right now." Betting this, Tanner's dark eyes shined with _something_. Something he knew.

"Begging on her deck?" Asked Alex, looking over. Tanner nodded, holding one finger up.

"That's right. See,** Shift Down **may forcibly lower your speed counters by six, but the upside is that it lets you draw two card from the top of your deck." explained Tanner, Leo tapping his palm with his fist.

"I get it! She's hoping to bust out a game-changer!"

Tanner nodded, grinning proudly at Yusei's driving form.

"Exactly. Our friend Yusei never stops believing in her cards," His smile widen a bit. "She really does got the balls to do it."

"Dude, that just sounded much more wrong than the first time you said it." Blenched Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei: 400 (SPC:2)<strong>

**Hunter: 1900 (SPC:12)**

"Now that my speed is decreased, I get to draw two more cards." The female competitor bought two cards to her hand. "And next I summon **Nitro Synchron (LV:2/ATK:300/DEF:100)**!" The adorable tuner monster pranced onto the field, spinning and giggling. "Now that I got a tuner monster on my field, I can bring back **Quilbolt Hedgehog** back from my Graveyard!" The equally cute hedgehog scurried next to the gas-tank monster. "With that done, I'm activating the **Give and Take** trap card! So now I'm gonna give your defense a little boost, and take advantage of the power that beast possesses." Yusei flipped her face-down, blue lights flashing everywhere.

**Junk Warrior (DEF: 500)**

"The Hell you just do!?" Shouted Hunter, the junk fighter floating next to him.

"Now **Quilbolt's** level increases for each level **Junk Synchron **has!" shouted Yusei, **Quilbolt **becoming wrapped in a golden light.

**Quilbolt Hedgehog (Level 5)**

"You may have been at the top of the rank back in the day, Hunter, but that's only bacause you've never faced beasts with abilities like these." Declared Yusei, smiling the slightest.

* * *

><p>Destiny placed her finger on her chin.<p>

"So with **Quilbolt Hedgehog** bumped up to to level five, and **Nitro Synchron** already at level five, then she-"

"Can S_ynchro-Summon_ a level seven monster!" Finished Leo, calling out with glee.

"Now you get it." Sigh Luna with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Now I tune my <strong>Nitro Synchron<strong> with my **Quilbolt Hedgehog **to _Synchro-Summon_ . . ." Yusei started on another chant, bringing out a familial monster.

"_A beast that can never be stopped! The light of a warrior's brave heart and with clear thoughts in mind!_ Synchro Summon! Give a warm welcome to **Nitro Warrior**!" She cried, toned and power-ready **Nitro **flexing next to her.

**Nitro Warrior (LV:7/ATK:2800/DEF:1800)**

"Pretty cool monster," The had-been champion didn't look as impressed as his words were. "But I can deflect you attack with **Speed Booster**! So there's no point in summoning that thing!"

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Hunter know<em> Synchro-Summoning <em>with **Nitro Synchron **has enabled Yusei to draw another card from the top of her deck?" Asked Tanner, scratching the back of his head.

"Is that why Yusei summoned it?" Asked Yanagi.

"You got it, grandpa. She's trying to get to a certain card." Mused Alex.

* * *

><p>"Check it out, Yusei! I'm so much faster, I'm about to out-lap you! Getting scared yet, chicky? Want ol' Hunter to stop?" Laughed Hunter, trying to get <em>something<em>. This whole Duel would be much more interesting if Yusei at least cracked a wimper or shed a tear.

The blue-eyed Duelist ignored him, however, her eyes closed as she thought of her next move with her crimson D-Wheel on auto-pilot. She had a powerful monster. She was also low on Life Points. She needed some way to pull this through.

_'Just what I needed!'_ The sudden thought struck her like a frying pan to the face, so plain and obvious.

"I activate the speed-spell,** Gap Storm**!" The churning winds blew and howled, almost making Yusei and Hunter's jackets fly off them.

"What is this?" Asked Hunter, the cold winds biting and stinging his cheeks, even past his helmet.

"I can only activate** Gap Storm **when the difference in our speed counters is 10 or more," Explained Yusei, the hair framing her face flying everywhere. "That's why I slowed down. Now I can destroy every trap and spell card on the field!" Hunter balked.

"Oh, no! Then that means-!"

"Say goodbye to your **Speed Booster**!" In a turning burst of weightless air, every card marked green or purple was wiped out, digital bits flying.

* * *

><p>"Now, talk about a big-time work actually paying off!" Cheered Leo. Destiny nodded just as happily.<p>

"How ironic! She can actually win a game of speed by slowing down!" She almost laughed, surprised.

* * *

><p>"No way! This ain't over! I ain't losing to a chick!" Yelled Hunter as the winds went away.<p>

"You might, once **Nitro's** special ability kicks in!" Yusei promised, pointing one finger up. "And because I activated a spell card on my own turn, my **Nitro Warrior **gets hooked up with a thousand attack points!" The green-skinned warrior flexed his muscles, powering up.

**Nitro Warrior (ATK: 3800)**

"**Nitro**, attack with _Dynamite Crunch_!" Ordered Yusei, **Nitro **growling and ramming into the skeleton centaur, destrying it to bits and taking away a load of Hunter's points.

**Yusei: 400 (SPC:2)**

**Hunter: 700 (SPC:11)**

"I'm still ahead!" Yelled Hunter, not ready to give up on all he worked for up to this point.

"Not for long. You see, Hunter, even though you had the lead for most of the Duel, your Life Points are about to run out of gas, forgive the pun. And it's all because of my **Nitro Warrior's **special ability."

"Wait! Now** Junk Synchron** gets switched to attack mode? But that means it can't protect me!" Yelled Hunter in dismay, his lent monster switching to attack mode.

**Junk Warrior (ATK:1300)**

"Nitro, attack!" Yelled Yusei, her monster ready for a heavy attack of _Dynamite Crunch_.

"Yusei's about to pull off a come-from-behind victory!" Yelled the MC, looking like his jaw was about to burst. Hunter was beginning to fail, almost loosing his balance.

"Can't we just call this off and I'll take ya on a date!?"

His begging was reduce to a yell of defeat as the attack hit him, his engine dying down and Hunter himself almost flying out of his seat. Had he not been holding extra tight to his handle bars. His head hung with defeat as his Life Points were gone.

**Yusei: 400 (SPC:2)**

**Hunter: 0 (SPC:10)**

A collective gasp was made from every patron watching the Duel, the MC shocked yet excited, not able to believe what he was seeing but having the voice to shout.

"It's over! There's just no luck for the one-time champion these days! His dreams go up in smoke again!"

* * *

><p>"Yusei did it! I just know she could do it!" Cried Leo, happy dancing with Destiny.<p>

"Alright! Good doing, sis!" Cheered Alex, whooping with all his might.

"That was incredible!" Yelled Yanagi, looking ready to cry. Luna smiled secretly and Tanner could only laugh with pride for the ravenette.

* * *

><p>Yusei pulled her Runner to a stop, watching as Hunter climbed off his own and sigh. The girl bit her lip, she hoped he wasn't too upset. Even though he snuck in, it looked like he really wanted to try and Duel Jack again. She knew that feeling.<p>

"Hunter-"

"Oh, yeah!" Yusei jumped at the laughter, the redhead laughing with sinkers as he pulled off his helmet and his glasses, dark brown eyes looking happier than expected. He walked over, smiling at his opponent. "Damn, missy! You sure know how to kick ass!" He laughed. Yusei took in the compliment slowly, before smiling a little.

"That was a really great duel, Hunter." She said, only to yelp as her hand was grabbed and her body was bought up in one swoop, her helmet flown off her and her nose met with a hard chest. Something was slipped into her gloved hand.

"Don't think I'll take this loss sitting down, Yusei. One of these days, we'll Duel again." Hunter promised. He then pushed her a little away, still close, and he gave a grin and wink. "Call me some time, babe. May have lost, but that date I said earlier wasn't a lie." He swiftly kissed her cheek and ran to his Runner before she could do anything, laughing as he raced away.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeee-doggie! I think I'm in love!"

Yusei stared as he raced away, wiping her cheek a little and looking at the paper in her hand. It was phone number. _Hunter's _phone number.

Even after all that just happened now, Yusei could only laugh, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Goodwin shook his head as he watched Yusei performed her victory lap, knowing that things might've turned out this way.<p>

"Hunter was too weak to bring out Yusei's mark. However, that little display of his did boost the network ratings of this broadcast " So, there was a dark and bright side to the situation.

"Her next opponent should try breaking her instead of bending her!" Laughed Lazar, smirking all the while and beady eyes flashing to Jack. Was there a hint of jealousy in those dark eyes?

Jack sure had a way to hide it.

"This isn't just about winning the chance to Duel me, is is?" He demanded, standing up and glaring questionably at his promoter "What's really going on here? What do you need Yusei to help you do, anyway?"

"All in due time, Jack," Promising this, Goodwin gave his smile. "All in due time. . ."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Lounge 1A, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 2:00 PM)<strong>_

As Yusei walked back, her legs were tackled by a force of a light blue blur.

"You won! YOU WON, YOU ACTUALLY WON! I didn't doubt you, Yusei! Not one bit!" Yelled Leo, hugging her legs and laughing.

"Leo, don't act so silly," Said Luna, walking over. "He's over-reacting, right Dest'? . . . Dest'?"

Destiny was only jumping next to Yusei, looking excited.

"Y-U, S-E-I! Yusei won without a try! F-U, D-O! She'll take you down in a single go! Goooooo, Yusei!" She cheered, causing Luna to sweatdrop.

"You really did do awesome, sis!" Alex ran over with Tanner and Yanagi, helping Yusei up. "You're moving on to the next round, too!"

"I'm proud of you, Dolly! So very proud!" Praised Yanagi, his gold teeth shinning as he grinned.

"Jack doesn't stand a chance." Said Tanner, patting Yusei on the back. Said Duelist smiled back.

"Thanks, guys."

"Hey, what's that, sis?" Alex snatched the paper from Yusei's hand and he went red, some with shock and with a whole lot of anger, waving the paper at Yusei. "The Hell!? That creep gave you his number!? What's that chump thinking! He ain't good enough for you, sis!"

"Yeah, he needs to know his place! I wanna rip up the paper! Gimme!" Yelled Leo, just as mad. He and Alex ranted about ways to destroy the number.

"Give me that, please." Sighed Yusei, taking the paper back.

"B-But, _Yuseeeeeiiiii_!" Whined Leo.

"Y-You're not actually gonna call that bastard, are ya sis?" Alex paled at the thought. Yusei tucked the number back into her pocket, giving the two a deadpanned look.

"As if I have time for that stuff. Believe me, the last thing I want now is a boyfriend," Saying this, Yusei turned and made a beeline for the rest room, wanting to wash off some dirt off her face. She stopped and looked back at the group, smiling her crocked smile. "Besides, Hunter's not my type." With that, she began her search for the restroom.

It only took one minute, before Leo started chasing after her.

"Y-You have a type?! Tell me! I-I can help you keep away the guys who aren't your type!"

"Y-Yeah!" Alex was keeping up with him. "You never know! I- I mean, _we _can protect ya! C'mon, spill, sis!"

As the duo chased, Everyone else sighed. Luna shook her head.

"_Boys_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Lounge 6F, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 2:30 PM)<strong>_

From his reserved lounge, Akiyuki had re-watched the whole Duel between Yusei and Hunter, shaking his head as the last move was made. His brooding eyes watched as Yusei made a lap, his thoughts flying over his head.

"I might face her. . . She's something else."

"Akiyuki, are you here?"

Standing up, the redhead made a move to turn off the TV, but another man stepped into the room, his brown trench rippling around his ankles. His hair color matched the young man's, but it was styled differently and his eyes were a sickly-green color. Said eyes looked to the rewind Duel and they looked back to Akiyuki.

"Taking note of the enemy's down points?" He smirked and nodded. "Good boy, Akiyuki. We wouldn't want you loosing to some girl from the B.A.D district."

Akiyuki nodded his head obediently, unable to look up. Placing one hand on his shoulder, the older man led him away.

"Lets get you some rest." Said the elder, squeezing the younger's shoulder. Akiyuki nodded, head still bowed.

"Yes, Sayer." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

_**And that's another chapter for you guys, brought to you by none other than me! I really do hope you enjoy it and I really do hope you review. You guys are the reason why I wanted to move on with this! :D New stuff is brewing up here, and just who knows what will go on next! That's for me to know, and for you guys to find out! So please, be ready for the next chapter! Lets see if I can get it done by next week! Cheers to all of you and remember, review and spread the word about this fic! Be seeing you!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Fortune Cup (PT 2)

_**Another chapter! And done as quickly as can be~ I am on fire! . . . No, seriously. It gets freakin' hot over here in LA, even in Winter. Everyone, to all of those who tell you that living in LA is awesome . . . You lie! XD Ha, just kidding. I love LA, yet I don't like that I live in a small town that's so quiet, you can here a pin drop on the freeway :P Anyway, I'll spare you guys my pointless life and I'll bring ya the newest chapter! Alright, to bring it out front. I won't be posting Luna and the Professor's Duel. Sorry to all who were expecting it, but I figured it wouldn't give you much interest. Sorry to disappoint.**_

_**That's enough of that, right? Alright, with seventeen days till Christmas, lets get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns this. Not me.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Ten: The Fortune Cup: Part Two: The Past Will Lend you Strength~<strong>_

_**(Satelitte Port, The Satelitte, 10:00 AM)**_

Despite what everyone said about the Satellite, the sun rising just above the ocean's horizon was amazing and breathtaking, the blue water glittering with the sun's golden rays with the front-ground of New Domino peaking in the back. In front of the ocean was the port, a few booths selling whatever items of wear and tear the dwellers of the broken city could manage to buy or trade for open with a few people. A boat that arrived from New Domino was docked there, Blister walking off the plank that led him to land. As he walked, he heard random conversations go around.

"Man, this place really does look like a dump."

"Yeah, but we're college graduates, dude! Lets check this place out for kicks!"

The Jack-of-all-trades chuckled, remembering how young and foolish he was at that age. All those thoughts of having fun, getting a girlfriend, having the Duels of his life with a pro contract were long and distant, only flecks of laughter and whispered visions brushing back to his mind. Now, he was helping a girl he had only known for a few weeks, trying to dig out any information on her friends, with an unknown location, and a picture of the people in his pocket.

_'The things I do now. Huh, if any one told me I would go this soft earlier, I would have gotten a lame-ass job at KaibaCorp. Eh, nah, this is more fun.' _With that rather childish thought in mind, he walked over to a van he knew from years back.

"Step right up to the fastest ride to the Satellite Markets! The place to get recycled electronics around! They got ecryptors, decryptors, re-cryptors! All makes, all models!" Shouted the driver, a few passengers already on board.

"Room for one more?" Asked Blister, the man giving an impish grin when he saw him.

"Hey, Blister! It's been was too long, buddy! Aren't you placed in the city, now? What brings you back here?" The man paused, a frown on his face. "Still mopin' 'bout Arra?"

Blister shook his head as he placed down his bag. The driver, and a few other people, knew how close Blister and Arra were in the past. They didn't hear about Blister's pro-carree. All they knew was that Arra got in a accident and left. Neither did they know about Blister wanting to propose to his old friend.

"Really?" The man raised his eyebrows. "Well, shit. Guess you guys made up, huh? Didn't look that way when she came here a month back."

Blister stuck his head out the window so fast, he almost hit his head against the doordrame.

" . . . Arra's . . . Here in Satellite?" He asked, eyes wide and filled with what could be hope. The driver scratched his chin, nodding and looking to the sky.

"Yeah . . ." His eyes were searching the purple tinted clouds, as if they had the answers. "It was her alright. Said she got a job somewhere in the mountains," The driver nodded with a slight smile. "She's doing good. Said she got a job in the city before she moved here to work at some place in the mountains Had something to do with kids," He shrugged before walking over to the car seat and hopping in, starting the van.

"So why are you here in Satellite, anyway? If it's not for Arra?"

Shaking off the shock of the new lead to his lost love, the brunette closed the last door in the car and leaned back in his seat.

"A favor for a friend," He said, tipping his hat over his eyes, and wanting some rest.

"I thought you'd given up friends?" Asked the man as he drove down the streets that would lead to the markets. Blister adjusted himself to become comfortable, rolling his shoulders and ready for sleep.

"So did I . . ." With his words trailing off, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Box Seats 3D, Fortune Track, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 6:55 PM)<strong>_

"YOU LOST?!" Luna and Destiny covered their ears as Leo began to rant, the both of them not wanting to have their ears drums stitched from all the yelling. "How are we supposed to keep Dueling now, Luna? It's not fair!"

From what he had gathered, while he was knocked out during Luna's Duel, that neither the professor or his sister one their Duel, the both of them disqualified.

"Well, just look who's talking," Luna glared at her twin darkly as she spoke, a vein almost visible on her head. "At least I didn't lose my my match like you did."

That was a deflate on Leo's ego.

"Well, yeah, but . . ." He began lamely, but Luna was off in remembering what happened in her Duel, the chilling look on her opponent's face forever scarring her mind.

_'I guess because Leo passed out, he doesn't remember that my Duel was about a lot more than this tournament.'_ She thought, shivering as she remembered how terrible it was. All that had happened, about her dreams of the Spirit World in her childhood becoming real. From the Spirit World, she had learned that **Ancient Fairy Dragon**, a card that belonged to the Signers, was trapped in a inescapable realm. In order to save her, Luna would had to venture once more to her fairy tale land and set her free. Only, she had no idea how. Had it not been for her brother, Luna would have been trapped in that realm forever. It was a good thing too, since the distant space there was already twisted and distorted by the professor's selfish desires.

_'And what power could the Professor had be talking about? Could he have meant that mark on my arm?' _She wondered, amber-gold eyes glancing nervously to her arm, where the red mark use to be.

"What's wrong, Luna? Hurt your arm during the Duel?" Asked Yanagi, all eyes on the blue-haired girl.

"Yeah, you keep looking at it like you're expecting to see something." Noted Destiny, Luna covering her arm and looking at her lap.

"It's fine, I promise." She assured, her cheeks glowing faintly at all the concern drawn to her.

"If you say so," Yusei walked over, placing a hand on each of the twins' shoulders. "Now, I think its time to get you three home."

"Have fun babysitting them." Joked Tanner, only to have an eye-roll at his reply.

"I'll tag along, sis. We need to catch up, anyway." Said Alex, adding a grin.

"Alright!" Leo was once again pleased, glad to have more time with the beauty from the slums. "We'll have an all-night Dueling sleepover-"

The main screen glowed again, and everyone snapped their heads to attention as the MC took a snazzy pose.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the second round has been announced! Check out the competition bracket!" Two screens appeared, each one with a different portion of the tournament. The screen flashed with multi-colors

_**Yusei Fudo vs. Greiger Bommer**_

_**Akiyuki Izyoi vs. Commander Koda**_

"Who knows what kind of excitement awaits!? Who will win? Who will lose? Four opponents! Two rounds! Who will it be? Things are gonna get really crazy! See ya' tomorrow!" The MC signed off with a wink and the games ended from there. Part one had came to an end.

"Yusei vs Greiger? Oh no, not him!" Leo whined. "Greiger's super tough, he even beat me!" He looked worriedly at Yusei, looking scared out of his mind.

"Looks like you guys'll be Turbo Dueling" Observed Tanner, a little bit of grief in his voice. Yusei rested on one hip, looking up at the digital picture of the dark-skinned man.

"That bad?" She asked, her Facility friend nodding.

"You bet, because rumor on the circuit said Greiger's got a new Duel Runner he's gonna be using. It's supposed to be unbeatable." He muttered, Yusei only humming in return. Leo's eyes widen, gulping and almost coughing on his own dry throat.

_'I can't let Greiger win. He's cool, but Yusei deserves to win! . . .Oh!' _An idea struck him with a light bulb. _'If I can sneak into his garage before the match, I can see what he's got planned and tell Yusei!'_

"Uh, are you okay?" Asked Luna, watching as her brother suddenly looked nervous and suspicious.

"Huh? Oh . . . Yeah! Fine! I, uh. . . Just left something! Somewhere else! Be right back!" With a mock salute, Leo began to dash out of there as if he had ants in his pants.

"Where are you going?" Called Luna, everyone watching as Leo tried make an escape.

"Oh! You know! The place with the, uh . . . Oh! Look at the time! Gotta go!" He dashed out, leaving a dust outline of himself as he did so. Both Luna and Destiny shared a look.

"Leo . . . ?" Asked Destiny.

"This can't be good." Finished Luna, shaking her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Unknown Private Lounge, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 6:55 PM)<strong>_

"This card should help you in your Duel tomorrow." Lazar snickered as he handed Greiger a trap card, he, the tall man himself, and Goodwin in the lounge.

"This is perfect." Said Greiger, slipping the purple-marked card into the deck box attached to his belt.

"Don't forget, Greiger, we need you to bring out Yusei's mark." Reminded Lazar, in all seriousness even with his clown-like smirk. With the same sense that could rival the little man's, Grieger nodded and Goodwin stepped up.

"Greiger knows what the stakes are. He is a faithful servant of Yliaster," Stated Goodwin, a faint smile on his thin lips."And he will determine if Yusei's truly is a Signer, once and for all, correct?" Greiger bowed his head in confirmation, no sign of hesitation, what-so-ever.

"Yes, I swear it, sir. And once I'm finished, can I rely on your word?" His voice held the slightest hope.

"Of course. Your village, right? Tragic." It didn't look as if Goodwin held any sympathy for Greiger's village, his eyes as cold and serious as the driven snow and his voice with the least of care. "I wish there was something that could have be done to stop the devastation. How's your family? Have you heard anything from them?"

Greiger cast his eyes down, twitches of sadness within his gut and his throat going a little dry.

"Nothing yet. I hope that they are okay." He replied, Goodwin nodding in return.

"I'm sure that they are."

"Yes, and I'm sure they're in dire need of the food and supplies you promised to deliver once I get Yusei's mark to appear. Now I must go and prepare for my Duel." He bowed once more to the silver-haired man before taking his leave, walking down a hallway and suddenly stopping when another person walked in the opposite direction.

"Nice outfit." Sneered Jack. Greiger didn't flinch under his glacier-cold glare.

"I don't have time to trash talk with you," He muttered, glaring at the young "king". "Now what do you want?"

"Just this" Jack stated, trying to make himself look taller. "I don't like you, Greiger, and I never have. And don't even think about beating Yusei. She's all mine. But then again, I shouldn't worry too much. You were barely able to beat that pig-tailed pipsqueak from before." If things could be any more quiet, a growl could be heard from Greiger's throat.

"Listen up, Jack. My job is to put Yusei through the wringer. So in the meantime, why don't you stay out of my way?" Suggested the exotic man as he brushed passed Jack, before stopping.

"There is something bothering me, though. You speak as if you despise Yusei with all your heart, as if you hate her very existence-"

At this point, Jack began to walk away, seeing no point in Greiger's speech.

"-But yet, the look in your eyes and body language say something entirely different."

" . . . _What _did you just say?"

"I'm saying that you're using your pride and power to hide how you really feel. A sad little "king" using whatever source of power he can use to cast away the life he once had, and forget those he cared about. That's all you have, Jack; power. But yet you are alone. Without those you care about, you are nothing, Jack. That's all it'll ever come to if your "power" is taken from you." Grieger narrowed his eyes, speaking with fierce passion. "I'm saying you better get your act together, quit letting your pride get to you, and clean the messes you've made, before you loose something . . . Or someone important."

"And just _whom _should I not loose?" Muttered Jack, looking back at Greiger.

"Here's a few hints: blue eyes, black hair with amber highlights, rides a red Runner. She's someone who's very determined and passionate, and the crowds here have been calling her the worst names, you'd think they censored the entire screening of this tournament by now," Greiger gave a fiery look. "Don't loose her, Jack. Like I said, without her, or the friends you once had, you're nothing." Greiger took hold of the heavy fist that was meant to squash his nose, dark eyes glinting knowingly as he stared at the angered look on Jack's face.

"Don't _shit _with me," Growled Jack, his voice rasped with unimaginable rage. "You have _no _idea what I could do with the connections I have."

"You've just proved my point further," Throwing back the fist, and watching the blonde regain his footing from the shove, Greiger turned on his heel and began to walk away once more. "I got things to do. Take my advice, Jack, unless you want to get hurt."

Fixing the collar of his large, white coat, the Australian gritted his teeth and turned swiftly to walk down the hallway.

_'You have better not interfere with my destiny, Greiger . . .'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Participants Garages, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 10:00 PM)<strong>_

"Greiger's garage! Time to check out that super-secret Runner of his!"

Giggling to himself, Leo snuck between hallways, hiding behind large yellow crates, and ducking his way to an open window. Close at this time of night, he was determined to see Greiger's secret weapon. Noticing the open window, he smiled to himself and hopped over a few crates, leaping to an upside-down bucket and squirming to get near the window. His body only made it waist-first.

"Almost there; just a few more inches and I'm in-" He screamed as he lost his balance on the bucket and fell through the window, landing head-first onto the floor. He groaned, rubbing the forming bruise on his head as he sat up.

"Next time, I'm packing a parachute." He groaned, gripping his head before shaking it. Remembering what he came to do, he pulled out a small flashlight from his pocket and flashed it on, only to scream as he came face-to-face with the skull of a bull. His startled cry caused the whole area to blink an angry red with sires blaring about.

"This can't be happening! If I can't see them, they can't see me!"

After a few minutes, the alarms were shut off, and Greiger came walking in with a monkey wrench in hand.

_'Someone must've tripped the alarm to my garage.'_ He thought. Spotting something crouching near a crate, he was ready to bring a world of hurt to whoever intruded, when he saw it was only Luna's twin brother, sleeping on the cold floor. He was almost struck silent.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Tops, Northern New Domino City, 11:00 PM)<strong>_

The delicious spread of steaks and mash potatoes was left untouched, the strange silence between Yusei, Luna, Destiny, and Alex almost scary. The four sat around a table with one seat empty, and a plate of food growing cold.

"Leo's never late for dinner," Commented Luna, looking over her brother's plate to make sure it was still warm. "I mean, he loves food a much as loves Dueling, maybe even more."

"It really is late. I'm getting worried." Whimpered Destiny, her fingers nervously smoothing the creases on her skirt. Yusei stood abruptly.

"I'll go out and find him. I have a feeling he's in trouble."

"I'm with ya, sis." Said Alex, putting down his napkin and copying Yusei.

"I can help, too!" Luna said, she and Destiny standing up.

"Me, too!"

"You two should stay here. It's late," Yusei turned to Alex. "And I need you to watch over them while I'm gone. Please, Alex."

"Please?" Luna cut in and gave a hopeful smile. "He's my brother! What if he's hurt? And we can cover quadruple the ground in half the time!" Both she and Destiny looked at her with pleading eyes that would melt anyone's heart.

"C'mon, sis. They really want to help," Alex gave a concerned look. "'Sides, you think I'm letting ya go out on your own after your fall? Nu-uh, no way, sis. I'm coming, whether you want me to, or not."

Yusei sighed, but she didn't look annoyed by their decisions. On the contrary, she looked touched, and a little grateful.

"You got a point. Alright. Luna, you come with me. We'll cover the freeways and roads. Alex, you and Destiny cover the hotel and nearby neighborhood Call me if you see Leo."

With nods from all around, the search parties went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(West Marketplace, The Satellite, 11:30 PM)<strong>_

Much more lively than the port, the small glows of the booth lamps of the marketplace made it seem more calm and suburban as a van pull to a stop. With a handful of other patrons, Blister hitched his bag over his shoulder, grabbing his hat as he jumped out of the van.

"Just promise you'll be careful, Blister. Goodwin's security goons are lurking everywhere!" Warned Blister's friend.

"Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine," Blister tipped his hat in thanks and left the van, walking past the many booths and pulling out a GPS from his vest pocket.

"Alright, the coordinates Yusei gave me should lead me right to her friends. Let's just hope Goodwin hasn't gotten to them already." He said to himself, looking at his GPS as it blinked and read that the direction was correct. He looked up, noting an old subway sign.

"An old subway tunnel. It's a wonder anyone would ever use it now." He mumbled, pulling a flashlight out of his pocket and casting the small patch of light around him as he walked down the steps. His boots clicked and creaked as he walked down broken and tarnished steps.

"I like it. It reminds me of my place back in the city . . . " Her gave a quick look as a rat squeaked in a corner, running away from the bright light. " . . . Just a bit cleaner." He added, making it to the last step and walking down a stoned lane. He spotted a small shack covered by a green tent, a few crates and bits of trash around. The description fit exactly as Yusei told him.

"Hello, anyone down here?" No answer. "Don't be alarmed! I'm a friend of Yusei's!" Blister walked to the front of the tent, his flashlight casting no shadows behind the curtained tent."She sent me here to check out on you guys!" He pulled back the flap of the ten, gasping at the sight.

There was no sign of blood or areas where it looked someone was beaten, but there were definitely signs of struggling. A large table was turned over, papers scattered everywhere, old pens and pencils broken, and electronics were bashed and crushed beyond repair.

"This place has been ransacked!" Exclaimed the informant, walking around the shack. He bent down and lifted a broken picture frame, grimacing as he saw that the photo had been stepped on.

"This isn't good." He said to himself, carefully scratching away the boot marks. In the photo were the Yusei's friends, all of them looking younger, and with other people, too. A tall and gangly Blitz and a skinny and nervous Nervin were in a double headlock by a pudgy and dimple-faced Tank, the trio laughing with ruddy cheeks. A little away was Rally, small and his eyes barely seen through his over-sized beanie he. He was sitting by the feet of four children, all of them looking close to the ages of the male trio.

The first girl and boy were children he didn't recognize, the both of them under a grey blanket and looking as if they were hiding something, mirth on their barely visible smiles and childish tricks dancing in two pairs of eyes, one silver and one gold. Next to the two were another boy and girl, the boy lanky and pale with short blonde hair, purple eyes, and freckles. The girl next to him had raven-black hair with a few smudges of golden paint in her hair, dark blue eyes bright and wondrous and a dark blue bow tied in her hair.

" . . . Yusei and Jack?" He wondered, noticing that the younger Jack had an arm around Yusei's shoulders, and he was grinning. It was a look that would look the oddest on the current Jack's face. The Yusei next to him looked different, too. Her smile was cute and adorable, and there was a rosy-red coloring on her cheeks. That was a color he never expect on Yusie's dark cheeks. Eyeing the picture, he looked around the tent once more.

"Where could they be?" He asked himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Mid-Cross Ways Neighborhood, Northern New Domino City, 12:00 AM)<strong>_

Yusei and Luna carefully cut a few corners around the neighborhood the rich child holding tightly onto the back of Yusei's seat as she drove them through the streets on her D-Wheel. The blackette suddenly pulled to a stop as she spotted Alex and Destiny waiting them near a corner.

"So, did you find Leo?"

"Nothing. You guys neither, huh?" Yusei shook her head, Alex sighing at this and Destiny giving a worried look.

"Yusei, I'm scared." Whispered Luna, holding her hands to her chest. Yusei gave a warm smile as she looked back at the little girl.

"Don't worry, Luna; your brother's out there and we'll find him." She assured, helping her off the blood-red vehicle and taking back the helmet she borrowed.

The sudden sharp sound of a kicked can startled them, the four turning to the closest alleyway near them.

"Someone's in the alley!" Squeaked Destiny, shaking as someone walked out of the shadows. It was Greiger, and over his shoulder was an unconscious Leo. "He's got Leo!" Cried the brunette, scared completely.

_'And he doesn't look too happy about it.'_ Thought Yusei, though keeping a calm composer. She knew it was not the right time to jump to conclusions. _Yet_."Greiger, what are you doing with Leo?"

"Relax. He's alright, Yusei. He broke into my garage. I found him sleeping on the floor." The Aztec man nudge the little kid, the latter murmuring in his sleep. Everyone felt a million weights lift off their shoulders, glad that the situation was clearing up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Tops, Northern New Domino City, 12:30 AM)<strong>_

As soon as they got back to the comfort of the Tops, Greiger took the liberty of taking Leo to bed, Alex also offering to help Luna and Destiny back to bed. As they did so, Yusei slipped off her jacket and boots, deciding to give her D-Wheel a tune-up before bed. Just as she took a seat on the worn leather, an in-coming call flashed into her network. Putting on her helmet, Yusei turned on the screen to see Blister.

"Blister?"

_"Yusei, I went to your pals' bunker, but the place is totally trashed!"_ Yusei gasped, surprised and worried.

"Trashed? But they're okay, right?" She clutched the armrest of her machine, hoping that her friends were safe, remembering she had left the guys after they had gotten into a scruff with Lenny and his gang. Her heart dropped as Blister shook his head.

_"They're missing; and I can't find a trace." _He muttered. Yusei's heart was beating a mile a minute, cold sweat gathering along her hairline.

"What happened? Did Goodwin take them in?" She asked, her voice a little breathy. Blister shook his head, his face distorting in the picture.

_"No idea. And h-__**zzt**__-ere's where the trail goes cold-__**ztzz**_. _After I hacked into Security, I couldn't find a tra-__**zztss**__-ce of them. It's like they just va-vanished. And if Goodwin's got a hold-__**bzzzzt**__- of them, they could be anywhere by now." _The screen had suddenly gained static snow, scratches of speakers almost drowning out the older man's voice. _"S-__**ssshhzzt**__-shit._ _They're tracking my -__**bbbbzzztzzt **__-signal! I gotta sign off quick! I'll be- I'll be back if I find anything."_

"Thanks-" Yusei suspected Blister only heard half of that, since he signed off so quickly. Yusei looked at her hands, astonished as they trembled. She felt something gliding down her cheek, her fingertips barely catching a wet droplet running over her criminal mark.

_'I'm . . . Crying?'_

"Hey, the kids are . . . Sis?"

Yusei looked up, cursing quietly as another tear swayed down her cheek, right in front of Alex and Grieger. Both men were shocked, and Alex took a tentative step forward.

"Sis . . . Are you crying?"

Yusei sniffled, regretting it and quickly turning away, trying her best to discreetly wipe her face.

"I'm," She took a shuddering sigh, trying to relax her jumbled up shuddering. "I'm fine. Just tired."

Alex gave a skeptical look, always curious eyes bright and glazed, before he nodded.

"Fine. But, let me get you something to drink. Be right back." He walked out and into the kitchen, leaving an awkward silence between Yusei and Greiger. The older man scratched the back of his neck.

"The boy's sound asleep." He tried to start the conversation. Yusie turned to him and gave a quiet laugh.

"Sure can snore, can he?" She asked. Greiger gave his best smile.

"Yep."

Deciding to get some fresh air, they stepped out onto the patio, the moon's reflection glittering on the dark surface of the pool.

"Thanks for bringing Leo back. I owe you one." Said the raven-haired girl.

"Forget it. He was just trying to help you out." Yusei looked at him with a curious look.

"Help me out?" She asked.

"He wanted a sneak-peek at my new D-Wheel like everyone else out there," Greiger didn't look annoyed, though there was a tired look on his dark face. "In fact, I had to install five new alarm systems just to keep it under wraps." Yusei crossed her arms, eyes trailing around the smooth edges of the stilled-water in the pool.

"You gonna call Security?" She asked. Greiger let out a small bark of laughter, surprising Yusei further.

"No. He reminds me of my own little brother," His eyes warmed with nostalgia just for a short second."I'm not gonna punish him just because he's trying to help you win our Duel tomorrow. It won't make a difference. You're still going down. "This had both Duelists frowning. "I may be a good guy off the track, but trust me when I say that you don't wanna mess with me when I'm Turbo-Dueling. After all, these are the big leagues, Yusei. And there's quite a lot riding on this tournament for me and my future."

"What? Like a big trophy?" Yusie wanted to bite back her question, but she couldn't help but ask, her curiosity spiked.

"Big trophy?" Greiger shook his head, taking one step forward. "No, the future I'm talking about is for my family. They're far away. Waiting, hoping I'll give them some help. We used to count the stars together..." Yusei caught the nostalgic look again, her heart wanting to reach out to the large man. Greiger suddenly glared at the sky."Here, there's only smog. And you, "He snapped his head to Yusei. "Why are you Dueling here?"

"My friends," Yusei sighed."I don't have a choice about it."

_'So that's why you were crying.' _Not wanting to voice this and embarrass Yusei, he asked. "Let me guess, Goodwin made you an offer you couldn't refuse. Sound right?"

"How'd you know? He came to you, too?" Asked Yusei, getting a nod.

"He offered me a chance to rebuild my family's village. My people believe that our forefathers were servants to the People of the Stars, and our village has a deep and hidden power."

Yusie's eyes danced over to her arm, her skin prickling there, before she looked back at Greiger.

"Hidden power?" She asked. "Are you talking about the legend of the Crimson Dragon?"

"That's right. Legend has it that whoever controls the Dragon also gets to control the destiny of the world. I hadn't been back to my village in years. But after I complete my mission here, I'll head back to rebuild my home." Yusei understood, knowing how far love for someone could go. However, she spoke with a sharp bite in her voice.

"You can't trust Goodwin's word, Greiger." She reasoned. The South American closed his eyes, knowing that there was no use to argue. There was use to rebuttal though.

"Easy for you to say. I need that power to help rebuild my village. I heard it was consumed by fire and destruction unlike any natural disaster the world has ever seen." He almost shivered at the images of what had became of his homeland flashed into his mind. He opened them again. "Then, Director Goodwin came to me. He said he'd help, but not until I help you continue with his quest."

"Greiger, don't you see you're being used?" Asked Yusei, desperate persuasion in her alto-like voice.

"If it's the only way to rebuild my village, then then I'll let him use me all he wants, Yusei." He dropped his eyes to the slightly short girl. "Sorry, but tomorrow, I have to win, no matter what." He said. Yusei looked up at him, dark eyes locked in a stare down.

"And my friends need me." She said, swearing that Rally's card was burning a hole in her deck with the many emotions within her.

"Then I guess we'll leave it at that. May the best Duelist win." He walked over to Yusei, placing a hand on her small shoulder and squeezing. He looked at her honestly.

"You're a great girl, Yusei. You remind me a lot of my little sister, Annie. I care for you as if you really were my sister. I meant it when I said I respected you, and that you are capable enough to go far in the Dueling world," Greiger said his words carefully. "And in a perfect world, we both get what we want in the arena tomorrow. But the world isn't perfect. One of us has to lose. And tomorrow, it's gonna be you." Patting her tan shoulder, Greiger walked out of the patio, the sound of the door closing inside meaning that he left the Tops.

Yusei took one last look at the pool's water, before she walked back in side, rubbing her emblows to give them warmth. Alex walked back with two cups of a warm drink Yusei never saw before.

"Here, Greiger left?" Asked the ex-convict, handing the mug. Yusei blew at the hot drink, steam rising to her face.

"Yeah, what is this?" She asked, taking a sip and sighing in content as the bitter yet settling taste relaxed her nerves.

"Got it from the cooks that were doing a late shift. It's called zen latte, or something like that. They said it has no sugar, and it can give easy sleep," Alex finished half of his, giving a grin. "Good thing, too. You need to rest up for tomorrow, sis."

Nodding in agreement and thanks, the two decided to stay up to chat and finish their lattes, before going to bed. Yusei was grateful that the drink eased her into sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Box Seats 3D, Fortune Track, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 11:00 AM)<strong>_

"HELLO! And welcome one and all back to the second day of the Fortune Cup!" The day was bright and early, the seats of the Fortune cup filled once more, networks from all over covering the tournament as the families and friends of both New Domino and Satellite turned on televisions and radios to get the coverage of the event of the century. "It's time for the Semi-Finals of the Fortune Cup! Only Four competitors remain! With three Duels to go, only the remaining Duelist will get the chance to go head-to-head with Jack Atlas in Championship!" Announcing this, the MC was excited as ever. "First up in our Turbo-Duel, we got the hot and young rookie, Yusei Fudo squaring off against the Tower of Power, Greiger! Start your engines!"

Everyone cheered and yelled with excitement, the crowd going wild and ready for the next Duel. Yusei's friends from New Domino were waiting with equal feelings.

"Luna, have you seen Leo?" Asked Yanagi. Luna nodded, her worry from last night vanished.

"Yeah, he said he had something important to tell Yusei," She turned to the sky. "By all means, I hope he doesn't embarrass himself."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Participants Garages, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 11:10 AM)<strong>_

"Y . . . Yusei?" Looking up from her work, Yusei watched as Leo nervously walked up to her. "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was just trying to help." He said, bottom lip bit and eyes going watery. He would feel so ashamed if Yusei were mad at him. Placing down her laptop, Yusei walked over, crouching to him.

"I understand, Leo. I'm not mad, but I am a little disappointed. Leo, you should already know that cheating is wrong," Leo bit his lip, trying not to cry. Yusei being disappointed in him was _worse _than Yusei being mad. The girl herself gave a sympathetic look, ruffling his blue hair. "And besides, I don't need to cheat to beat Greiger. So no more tears, OK?" She gave him a light, one-armed hug, before standing up. "Now if you would excuse me, I have a Turbo-Duel to win."

Bouncing back with joy, Leo waved excitedly as Yusei got on her Runner, slid on her hemate, and started off her D-Wheel, the young boy still waving as she left to make her entrance.

"Go for it! Oh, and take him down! I believe in you! I know you can do it!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Fortune Track, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 10:00 AM)<strong>_

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for the Blue-Blood of the B.A.D District! A cool-headed chick who's a total heart-breaker! Lets hear it for _Yusei_!" Yelling this, the announcer whipped his hand to Yusei as she drove into the arena, mixtures of cheers and insults coming from everywhere!

"Get lost, Satellite!"

"You can win this, Yusei! Go get 'em!"

"As if! Fall off the Runner, bitch!"

"She's too cool to do that! Win, Yusei! You can do it!"

Yusei would have rolled her eyes, wondering if she should have added a mute option on her visor, when the whole area suddenly began to shake, almost rocking the wheels of her motorcycle. People were gripping at there seats, food flying and children clinging to their parents.

"Would you look at that? It's the most powerful D-Wheel I've ever seen!" Something was driving onto the race track. Designed in a dragster-style, it almost looked like a mechanical chariot. A chrome-plated bull skull gleamed in the sunlight. "It's a whopper of a chopper! It's the wheels with appeals! Ladies and gentlemen, it's Greiger and his Beast!" Everyone, now broken away from the panic, rose from their seats and cheered.

* * *

><p>"That's one big Duel Runner! Yusei's gonna have her work cut out for her!" Shouted Tanner, eyes as wide as his friends as they watched what went on.<p>

"What'd I miss?" Leo came rushing down the stares and hopped into his seats, his sister pointing at Greiger's Runner.

"Just that!

"That's what I saw in Greiger's garage!" Gasped the male twin, eyes going star-gazed. " No wonder he had an alarm! That thing looks so cool!"

* * *

><p>Goodwin, Lazar, and Jack were back in their own seats, watching from the highest point in the stadium. Digging his hands into his seat, Jack glared harshly at Greiger's image.<p>

_'Greiger, you had better not jeopardize my chances at getting even with Yusei.' _His mind recalled what the older man said. He growled queitly under his breath, not even as the director and vice-director looked at him with raised eye brows.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the Turbo-Track, Yusei and Greiger pulled their Runners to a halt, engines rumbling and tinted-vizors shielding their eyes. Greiger looked over Yusei's Runner, comparing it to his own.<p>

"You call that thing a Duel Runner, Yusei? Did it come with training wheels for you?" He joked. Yusei gazed over to him, not looking insulted.

"Just because you're bigger doesn't mean you're better, Greiger." She pointed out while Greiger didn't seem to care.

"Yeah right! Talk to me after the Duel's done! Good luck, 'cause you're gonna need it!" He shouted, the MC appearing on one of the screens, ready to start.

"And now, take out your **Speed World** field spells! Let's activate 'em!" He yelled, both Turbo-Duelist doing so with the whole field turning into their world of competition. "Remember, only the winner advances and in a Turbo-Duel, only speed-spells can be used!" Reminded the man in the red suit.

_***DUEL MODE ENGAGED; AUTOPILOT STANDING BY.***_

"Get ready to eat my dust!" Yelled Greiger. Yusei only stared ahead.

_*Countdown initiated; ready, set, Duel!*_

__"Lets Duel!"

**Yusei: 4000 (SPC:0)**

**Greiger: 4000 (SPC0)**

"I'll make the first move, Yusei; I draw!" Greiger yelled, using his chosen card. "And I think I'll start with this! **Spell Reactor-RE** **(LV:3/ATK:1200/DEF:900)**!" appearing on the field was what looked like a mechanical dragon, missiles etched into's it's stomach. "And next, I'll throw down three face-downs! You're up!"

Yusei drew her sixth card, ready to take charge.

"I summon out my-" She gritted her teeth, the muscles above her eyes twitching as the load and ear-bleeding sounds of Greger's engine were wedged into her ears, causing her to shut one eye.

* * *

><p>"Now how's Yusei supposed to concentrate when she's got three-thousand decibels of horsepower blaring in her ear, eh?" asked Tanner, gritting his own teeth as he could only imagine how deaf in the ear Yusei would become after this.<p>

"Who says she can?" Asked Leo as the Duel played on.

* * *

><p>"First I lay down a face-down, and then I'll summon my <strong>Speed Warrior (LV:2ATK:900/DEF:400)**!" Shaking off the ringing in her ears, Yusei presented her silver skater and reverse card.

"In that case, I activate my face-down trap card, **Hidden Soldiers**!" Called out one of his face-downs. "Now yours truly gets a level four monster from my hand. And I got just the one for you. He goes by the name of **Trap Reactor-Y FI** **(LV:4/ATK:800/DEF:1800)**!" The green machine lugged onto the filed, three eyes of gold glaring at Yusei. "And with this card on my field, Yusei, I only need one more for a big surprise!"

* * *

><p>"I think I know that Greiger's got planning, guys." Said Destiny, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.<p>

"Yusei better rev it up, and I mean fast!" Claimed Tanner.

* * *

><p>"For the first round <strong>Speed Warrior's<strong> on the field, he gets double his attack points." Stated Yusei, her monster glowing blue.

**Speed Warrior: (ATK: 1800)**

"Now send his reactor back to the shop!" Yelled the black and-gold-haired racer, her monster spinning a pirouette and kicking at the machine-type monster. After the attack, the monster remained floating. However, Greiger still lost Life-Points.

**Yusei: 4000 (SPC:2)**

**Greiger: 3400 (SPC:2)**

"No way!" Shouted Yusei, eyes wide.

"Don't tell me you're shocked," Said Greiger, Yusei shutting her mouth. "I had two face-downs on my field and one of them was **Fake Explosion**!" Indeed there was a lifted reverse card. "And not only does this trap knock off your low-octane attack, but I get a bonus! As in a level-five monster from my hand, bringing your surprise early! **Summon Reactor-SK (LV:5/ATK:2000/DEF:1400)**, join the party!" Now on his side was a monster with the proportions of a fighter plane.

* * *

><p>"He's got all three reactor monsters in play!" Exclaimed Destiny, clutching Leo's hand.<p>

"At least he doesn't have** Delta Reactor**!" Yelled Leo, though his face going flushed as he felt the warmth of his best friend's hand.

* * *

><p>"Now I will activate my <strong>Delta Reactor<strong>!" The servant of Yliaster played activated his last face-down. "This trap card sends **Summon Reactor**, **Spell Reactor**,and **Trap Reactor **to the Graveyard!" As he spoke this, the three monsters swirled together in a blinding blue light, something forming in their transformation. "I hate to do this to you, Yusei. But like I told you last night, one of us has to lose, and today it's you! I summon-" A burst of light went forth. "**Flying Fortress SKY-FIRE (LV:8/ATK:3000/DEF:2500)**!"

A giant shadow covered Yusei and Greiger's Runner's everyone, craning their neck to gape at major beast. Shaped from many part was a mechanical giant, soaring and ready to pulverize.

"It looks like that bad bike's not just for show! Greiger brings out his big-bang beast in the second round!" Yelled the MC, Greiger agreeing with him.

"If you thought it was loud in here before, just get a load of this, Yusei! You lose eight-hundred Life-Points of damage if you ever summon a monster or place one card face-down." Yusei held back her gasp, trouble putting her in a tight spot. "And if that weren't enough, the card you just played will also be destroyed," Ridding his dragster to Yusei, the two were squared-down in a locked gaze of heat as the Duel was getting exciting. "Just face it, friend. You can't make a move without getting hurt! My family needs me! Which means that you're gonna have to lose this match, Yusei!"

Yusei clicked her teeth, finding herself cornered.

"We're going into round three of this nerve-wracking duel! And Greiger's now in the driver's seat!" Yelled the MC as the Duel went on.

"It's my turn," Greiger drew his next card. "**Flying Fortress SKY-FIRE**, take out Yusei's **Speed Warrior**!" Yelled the Aztec his card's propellers charging it forward and slicing up Yusei's fighter of speed. Greiger made a quick thrust forward, driving and bashing Yuse's Runner and sending the driver in a terrible spin.

* * *

><p>"Not again!" Yelled Alex, everyone gasping.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yusei has taken a lashing! She's spinning out! She's gonna-"<p>

Yusei gave them another one of her major surprises, gripping the control handles of her ride as she got it back to driving normally.

"Wait! She manages to gain control! But it looks like that direct attack has forced Yusei to shift gears and her game plan! As it looks like the twenty-one thousand points of damage she took cost her all **speed-counters **she had so far!" Yelled the MC, Yusei points and _**speed-counters **_dropping.

**Yusei: 1900 (SPC:0)**

**Greiger: 3400 (SPC:3)**

* * *

><p>"That's not good." Groaned Leo, falling into his seat.<p>

"It's going to be hard for her to catch up!" Exclaimed Yanagi.

* * *

><p>"Ha! You seem like a nice enough girl, Yusei! But you gotta fall! Because I got too much riding on this Duel to risk losing it!" Shouted Greiger as he was speeding yards away. Yusei gave a curt nod, drawing her next card.<p>

"And so do I!" She shouted. _'With _**SKY-FIRE **_on the field, he can destroy the first card I play every turn. So . . .' _Her next plan was quickly formed. "From my hand, I summon **Shield Warrior :LV:3/ATK:800/DEF:1600) **in defense mode!" Slapping down the card, her man coated in gold and black armor with a braced sheild floated next to her, kneeling and in defense.

"Too bad your warrior can't shield itself from my assault! Remember, when you play a card, that card is destroyed, and you get eight-hundred points of damage,Yusei!" With that said, Yusei and **Shield Warrior **were damaged by **SKY-FIRE's **assault, Yusei's monster destroyed. The Satellite natives was once again spun like a top, her hands gripping desperately and the momentum making her stomach turn over.

**Yusei: 1100 (SPC:2)**

**Greiger: 3400 (SPC:3)**

"Yusei spins out again!" Yelled the MC, afew in the crowd wincing. Regaining composure once more, Yusei began her next move.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn!" She yelled, ending her turn.

"Greiger's seriously wiping the track with Yusei! If Greiger nails her with a direct attack on his next turn, Yusei's Fortune Cup pipe-dream will be over!" Announced the MC, the cameras displaying what was left of the score board.

"She's done! Greiger going so to have it all locked down, and Yusei can't summon a monster without it getting obliterated right away! Man, Greiger won't quit! He's just a hulking tower of ruthlessness!" Wailed Leo, his eyes sadly raking over Yusei's Life Points.

"You didn't notice that when you were Dueling him?" Asked Luna, though a little worried herself. Yanagi, however, was smiling.

"Leo was just too excited about Dueling in the tournament to notice things like his opponent." He stated.

"I wouldn't put this Duel in the books just yet. Yusei can win this." Said Tanner, looking like he hadn't lost hope just yet.

"She can?" asked Alex.

"You bet'cha," Tanner nodded in confirmation. "Now what do we know about this **Flying Fortress SKY-FIRE **of Greiger's?" Time for a Dueling pop quiz.

"Well, um . . ." Leo scratched his head, looking to Destiny for the right answer.

"Well, we know it's big, we know it's loud, we know it's powerful, and we know that once a turn, it destroys a card Yusei plays the second he plays it!" Stated the near-sighted girl, worried. "And as soon as Greiger destroyed **Shield Warrior**, Yusei placed a card face-down."

"I get it! You're thinking the summoning of **Shield Warrior **was a diversion!" Shouted Alex, Tanner nodding at the answer.

"Mhm."

"Her real goal was face-down!" Concluded Destiny, impressed and smiling.

"I'll bet you a corndog that card's a game-changer, like Mirror Force!" Grinned Tanner.

* * *

><p><em>'Yusei has two face-down cards. Let's see if you're cleaver enough to figure out his game, Greiger.' <em>Thought Jack, knowing Yusei as well as anyone. Something told him that the Junk Duelist had a come back ready.

* * *

><p>"It's my turn," Drawing his card, Greiger was aware of the plan on everyone's minds. <em>'Yusei, you're a very skillful Duelist, and I know that you will make it big someday. But I'm just as good, and more. You might think your face-downs are safe, but you better think again, because I got your strategy all figured out. I know you're fighting to help your friends, but I can't let you stop me from completing my mission. And that's why I'm taking the necessary risk to destroy any chances you have of winning this Duel.' <em>He narrowed his eyes at his opponent._ 'But I know this won't be an easy task to accomplice, so don't expect me to throw any punches. Because I plan on using every card in my Deck to make sure that I'm the one taking the victory lap...' _

"Here I come!" Driving forward, Greiger rushed forward with speed and power. "Behind you, Yusei! Get ready for a direct assault!"

"That's what I was hoping for!" Dark blue eyes gave a brilliant flash.

"But why?" The missiles were fired Yusei's way, but a face-down was suddenly flipped.

"So I can play **Wasteland Tornado**! This card allows me to lay waste to one trap card! And the card I'm destroying is, **Limiter Overload**!" A vortex of dust and tumble weeds brushed away Yusei's own face-down.

"Why are you destroying your own card?" Asked Greiger, confused.

"Because this card's destruction gives me the power to summon** Speed Warrior **from my Graveyard! And with a monster in defenses mode, I won't take any damage!" Even with her monster destroyed, Yusei remained safe.

"You may have dodged my air assault, but I still managed to rid you of one of your face-down cards, and I didn't need to get rid of any of my other cards to do it!" Shouted Greiger, smirking. Yusei looked ahead, thinking once more.

_'This guy's not messing around. He figured out my game plan.' _She thought, the collar of her jacket brushing along her cheek.

* * *

><p>In the stands, Leo looked at Tanner.<p>

"Tanner, he didn't play **Mirror Force**. Where's Dest's corndog?"

"Well, we never shook . . ."

* * *

><p>"I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Greiger finshed his move.<p>

"It's my move!" Yelled Yusei, drawing her next card and stopping, smiling a little at the card. Though old and a little damaged, it reminded her of a certain, red-haired teen. "Rally . . ." Taking a breath, she nodded and placed the card with her others, pulling out a different one. "From my hand, I summon **Fortress Warrior (LV:2/ATK600/DEF:1200) **in attack mode!" From the card came a warrior of granite, a shield template balanced on his head and held by four arms.

"With another monster summoned, another monster gets leveled, and another eight-hundred points of damage are coming your way due to my** SKY-FIRE's** special ability!" Greiger shouted, a chain of bad reactions befalling on Yusei, monster and Life Points lost.

**Yusei: 300 (SPC:3)**

**Greiger: 3400 (SPC:5)**

"Greiger has lapped Yusei!" Yelled the Master of Cerimonies, the dragster making another lap as the _Yusei Go! _followed.

"I'm playing the speed spell, **Zero Rebirth**! And **Zero Rebirth **allows me to bring back a monster destroyed by an effect this turn! But then it's attack and defense points become zero, hence its name! So now, I re-summon **Fortress Warrior**!" Yelled Yusei, her monster worth no strength or defense returned once more.

"Why did she summon a monster that can't attack?" Greiger asked. Yusei closed her eyes, words that were said weeks ago, though they felt like years, returning to her.

_"Hold on, I wanna give you this, Yusei."_

_"It's __**Turbo Booster**__."_

_"Yep, make sure to give it a shot in your Duel with Jack."_

_"Are you sure? You're dad gave you this, Rally, it must mean a lot to you."_

_"It does, but I want you to have it, Yuse. My dad always said that you never know when you need a boost. Besides, it'll make sure you'll get back to us quicker. Promise you won't forget any of us back here, alright?"_

"I promise. None of us are gonna rot here for the rest of our lives." Reciting those last words she said to Rally, Yusei gave Greiger a look with known happiness that was tinted with sadness.

"Remember, we got something in common, Greiger," She said, her voice coursed with emotion. "We're both out for our own. And if I'm planning on winning this battle, I'll need my friends to get me to the finish line!" She held **Turbo Booster **in the air as if it were the Holy Grail. "This is for you, Rally! And the rest of my pals!" She threw down the card, a portal swirling and glowing. "I summon **Turbo Booster (LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0)** in attack mode!" With a stop sign glowing on its head, a yellow monster with turbo thrusters hopped onto the field."Now, **Fortress Warrior**! Attack Greiger's** SKY-FIRE**!"

"You're just sending your monster to it's doom!" Shouted Greiger. Yusei raised one hand.

"Not without **Turbo Booster's **special ability! You see, by releasing this card, I can take down a monster of yours as long as it's fighting against one of mine!" Replied Yusei, Greiger only scoffing.

"But because of the battle, I'm still able to win this Duel!"

"I don't think so! **Fortress Warrior** can make my battle damage become zero! I release **Turbo Booster**!" Spinning and charging, the small toy monster was sent at the larger like a rocket, and it crashed directly into **SKY FIRE**, the giant machine turning into millions of pixels as it crash landed.

"Incredible! Yusei has blasted Greiger's **SKY-FIRE**! Oh, the humanity!" Yelled the MC, the crowds of the tournament just as surprised. Greiger looked up in horror, taking back the look before glaring at Yusei.

"You may have grounded my air assault, but let's see how you handle my **Chariot Pile** trap card! You won't defeat me, Yusei! There's too much at stake here!" At Yusei's wondering look, the South American continued. "I respect you as a Duelist, Yusei, but there's something that I must do. And you're just a roadblock standing in my way!" Greiger activated his trap. "Once a turn, my chariot can hit your for eight-hundred points of damage. Looks like your Life Points are about to get speared, Yusei! There's no way you can out-run my attack!" Spikes were aimed and fired at Yusei.

"Maybe, but I can certainly out-maneuver it by sacrificing my **Fortress Warrior**!" Spreding its arms out, the statue was destroyed by the spikes.

"You can try to defend yourself all you want, but you're only delaying your own defeat." Said Greger as Yusei began her next turn.

"It's my move," She whispered. _'And if I don't pull this combo off, I'm done for.'_ She drew her next card, the fragile thing held between her pointer and middle fingers. "I summon to the field, **Junk Synchron (LV:3/ATK:1300/DEF:500)**! And because I successfully summoned it out, I can also summon a monster directly from my Graveyard. So I re-summon **Speed Warrior**!" Both orange and blue monsters appeared next to her. "And because **Speed Warrior's **here on the field, I can now give him a little tune-up!"

"That won't help you, Yusei!" Argued her opponent, his remark ignored as Yusei lifted her arm with her monsters glowing green.

_"From the junk pile to the skies, let him be known as the king of the defeated! Let the wishes of the fallen be saved by him!_ I Synchro Summon-"

The rings of green were bought as one, a proud, scarfed robot gliding next to Yusei, red eyes synced and calculated.

"**Junk Warrior (LV:5/ATK:2300/DEF:1300)**, let's rev it up! Send his life points to the junk pile! Go, _Scrap Fist_!" **Junk **winded his fist back, aimed to punch.

"Not good enough, Yusei! I'm afraid that **Chariot Pile** has another effect!" Yelling this, Greiger still took damage.

**Yusei: 300 (SPC:5)**

**Greiger: 2600 (SPC:7)**

"When your monster attacks me directly, I can sacrifice eithe-hundred Life Points to deflect your monster's attack, and destroy your monster!" Even as he was socked in the face, Greiger grinned as the Warrior of Junk was gone.

* * *

><p>"Man, Yusei just can't seem to keep a monster on the field!" Said Leo, his head turning from Yusei, to Greiger.<p>

* * *

><p>"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Said Yusei, turn ended.<p>

"It's my move," Announced Greiger. "And I summon **Black Salvo (LV:3/ATK:100/DEF:1100)**! This tuner lets me bring back a level four, Dark-Attribute machine from my Graveyard! So with the power of my **Black Salvo**, I'm bringing back my **Trap Reactor-Y FI**!" Thanks to the little bomb with a cartoonish grin, Greiger's machine monster was back. "And now I tune my** Black Salvo **with my **Trap Reactor-Y FI**!"

"A Synchro-Summon?" Whispered Yusei, watching the synchro gates form in the air.

"You surprised? You're not the only Duelist who uses synchro-monsters," Greiger's portal was warped and thrashing with black energy. "I give you, **Dark Strike Fighter(LV:7/ATK:2600/DEF:1800)**!" Shaped with the mechanics of a seven-forty-seven, a dark mecha monster appeared, as large and much more powerful than **SKY FIRE**. "And now it's going to attack directly!" The monster threw down rockets over Yusei.

"Not if I activate my trap card, **Synchro Spirits**! By removing a synchro-monster in my Graveyard from play, I can re-summon the monsters that were originally used to summon it! So I'm taking **Junk Warrior** out of the Duel! And now, **Junk Synchron **and **Speed Warrior** can return to the field!" With spirits protecting her, Yusei was left unscratched.

"What's this? How did she survive that attack?" Greiger asked himself. Yusei answered for him.

"By taking **Shield Warrior** in my Graveyard and removing it from play, I can negate all battle damage!"

"Then I'll activate **Chariot Pile's** effect! The only way to negate this attack is to sacrifice your other monster!" Another spike hurled to Yusei.

"Well then that's exactly what I'm gonna do!" **Speed **dashed forward, grabbing the spike and falling into submission, gone and turned into dust.

"You got an answer to everything I throw your way, don't you?" Greiger sneered. "Well, let's see what you do about the **Ultimate Flare **trap card, which allows me to summon an **Ultimate Flare token (LV:10/ATK:0/DEF:0) **Blinking at Yusei was a spike with a single ered eye.

* * *

><p>"Anyone know what that thing does?" Asked Leo, tilting his head.<p>

"Well, let's just say that Yusei's about to get knocked around for another eight-hundred points of damage." Sighed Tanner. Destiny pipped in as well.

"And on top of that, Greiger's fighter can now deal damage equal to two-hundred times the level of the released monster, and-"

"And, **Ultimate Flare token** is a level ten." Stated Tanner. Leo began counting his fingers.

"Then that means, um . . . Well, um . . ."

"Ten time two-hundred comes out to two-thousand! points of damage!" Shouted Luna and Alex in unison.

"Two-thousand!?" Shouted Leo and Yanagi.

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid that your fate has been sealed, Yusei. There is nothing you can do to win this Duel now. On my next turn, you're finished!" Roared Greiger.<p>

"Things are looking helpless for Yusei! She's holding no cards in her had! One monster on her field! Everything depends on her next draw!" Yelled the MC, everyone suddenly going into a dead-quiet.

"Let's do this!" Breaking the silence, Yusei drew her next card. "This should get me where I wanna go! I summon **Tuningware (LV:1/ATK:100/DEF:300)**!"Like a ninja appearing in smoke screen, her android appeared, wearing a pan on it's head and a yellow scarf around its neck. "Next, I tune **Junk Synchron **to my **Tuningware**!"

The whells and gears were turn, Yusei' next call bringing out the next monster.

_"Scale the hardships of self-doubt, and bring forth victory's aid! _Synchro-Summon, **Armory Arm (LV:4/ATK:1800/DEF:1200)**!" From her chant was a black glove made with red-steeled claws.

"Your grasping has flaws, Yusei! That monster can't defeat my **Dark Strike Fighter**!" Argued Greiger as they raced on.

"Maybe not, but when **Tuningware **is used fro a synchro-summon, it enables me to draw another card straight to my hand!" rebutted Yusei, the MC catching everything fro where he stood.

"Yusei has managed to squeeze some more life out of her floundering Deck!"

* * *

><p>"Go, Yusei!" Cheered Leo.<p>

"You can do it!" Called both Alex and Yanagi.

"Make this count!" Yelled Tanner, knowing that the big guns were coming out.

* * *

><p><em>'Here we go. If I don't draw the card I need, Greiger's gonna run over the rest of my Life Points!'<em> Believing in her Deck, her heart, mind, body, soul, and the Duelist sprirt with in her, Yusei turned her drawn card upright. The smallest twitch of a smile appeared.

* * *

><p>"That was a smile! A total smile!" Yelled Leo, bouncing in his seat.<p>

* * *

><p>"I activate the <strong>Synchro Return<strong> speed-spell card! And as long as I have five or more _**speed-counters**_, I can use this spell to summon a synchro-monster that I removed from play earlier in the Duel. So hello again to **Junk Warrior**! Next I activate** Armory Arm's **special ability!" Shouted Yusei was she now had two powerful monsters on the field.

"What?!" Barked Greiger. He held back a gasp as **Junk **slipped on **Armory Arm **like a glove, claws curling and glowing red.

**Junk Warrior: (ATK: 3300)**

"Now my Junk Warrior gains a thousand more attack points! And with that boost, my **Junk Warrior's **more powerful than your** Dark Strike Fighter**. So you know what's next! **Junk Warrior**, attack!" Fisting its gloved arm, **Junk Warrior **flew above and over to **Dark Striker**, throwing a might fist upward, then downward, before squarly hitting the mechanie and crushing it to bits.

**Yusei: 300 (SPC:7)**

**Greiger: 1900 (SPC:9)**

But Yusei wasn't done from there.

"And next, I activate **Armory Arm's** special ability, and that means that this Duel is over! When the monster **Armory Arm **was equipped to destroys a monster in battle, you get slammed with that monster's attack points! You said that one of us is going to have to lose today, and it looks like that someone is you!" Shouted Yusei, throwing Greiger's words right back at him.

Yelling in pain when the fist made contact with him, Greiger's Runner was sent flying as his Life Points were abolished. The Duel was over, and Yusei was in a panic.

"Greiger!"

**Yusei: 300 (SPC:7)**

**Greiger: 0 (SPC:7)**

"She did it!" Yelled Tanner, causing everyone else to cheer along as it was proven that his friend had became a fan favorite. Everyone else clambered out of their seats, the three children and Alex jumping up and down.

"Yeah!" Squealed Luna.

"I know she could pull it off!" Whooped Leo.

"That was an amazing win!" Yanagi clapped as he said so.

Destiny suddenly stopped bouncing, notcing something on the field.

"Hey, um . . . If the Duel's over, how come those spiky things haven't vanished yet?"

* * *

><p>"Well, that's too bad." Sighed Lazar, expecting a little more out of this game. Goodwin held a slightly irritated look, though he hid it well.<p>

"Yusei will wake up to her abilities as a Signer soon enough. We must be patient with her." He muttered, fingers locked in his palms.

_'It's a good thing you lost, Greiger. Now all Yusei has to do is win one more Duel and then she and I can settle things once and for all.'_ Thought Jack. Besides being satisfied with the win, a small bit of him was glad that Yusei was safe. Though he would never admit this aloud.

* * *

><p>"That's it people!" Fireworks shooting in the air, the MC shouted with pride. "After two days of white-knuckle action, this Duel has roared to a close with a stunning finale!Satellite's Shooting Star has managed to whip out a come-from-behind win! It's another win for our Princess of the Scrapheap! Take a victory lap, Yusei!"<p>

Yusei did nothing of the sort, turning her D-Wheel back and racing back to Greiger. Hopping off her Runner, she made a step to help him.

"Greiger, are you okay?" She jumped when Geriger pushed his Runner off himself, staggering to his feet.

"C'mon, Yusei! Give us a-"

"Yusei I'm fine. But its far from over." Greiger revealed to be holding a mic, hidden in his pocket, and his voice reaching all the ears here and beyond New Domino.

* * *

><p>"What's going on? Turn his mic off!" Shouted Lazar, all efforts fruitless.<p>

* * *

><p>"I was hoping to do this differently, but if it needs to be like this, so be it," Sighed Greiger, pulling a small remote countrol from his pocket. "I told you about my village, Yusei. I told you about the fire and the destruction. But I've learned the truth. Goodwin isn't going to help me rebuild my village like he promised! How could he when it isn't even there anymore?"<p>

"What do you mean?" Asked Yusei, choosing to be careful since she could see that Greiger was snapping into an emotional state.

"Look! That was my village, before Goodwin came along!" On the main screen was a simple village, quiet and serene. It looked like it was in the desert.

"I hacked into Goodwin's personal files before the Duel, and discovered it wasn't a 'natural disaster'! Goodwin came along and decided to use our valley as a little testing ground! He tried to resurrect his precious Crimson Dragon! But he couldn't control the energy. It was much too powerful. Then-" The whole area on the screen was taken over by a white light, gone and only leaving a crater. Everyone was stuck in a frozen and chilling silence.

"MY VILLAGE IS GONE!" Greiger yelled, his eyes turning glassy, but they obviously had hate filled within them. "Everyone who lived there, all gone! Vanished! No where to be found!"

"Greiger, are you sure about all off this?" Asked Yusei, taking one step forward. Greiger's movements matched his words.

"I saw the files myself. I'm certain about it, Yusei. And now Goodwin's gonna answer for all his lies!" Suddenly throwing the mic, Greiger jumped into his Runner, heading in the other direction.

"No! Greiger!" Yusei shouted, instantly on her own D-wheel.

"Now now that the world knows what you did, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY! For my friends! My family! My home! YOU'RE IVORY TOWER IS ABOUT TO COME TUMBLING DOWN, GOODWIN!" Shouted Greiger, his D-Wheel lauching off a ramp and flying straight to the VIP room.

"NO! DON'T DO IT, GREIGER!" Cried Yusei, her Runner headbutting Greiger's in the nick of time, the two machines flying and both Duelist yelling as they crash landed. An axel spun and flew to the VIP room. At the last second, just as the spinning death trap broke the glass, Goodwin caught it, one staggering step taken back as the spike tears at his white glove.

Lazar gave a shout and Jack's eyes nearly broke out of their sockets.

"What the HELL!?"

Spinning to a stop, Rex's hand was revealed to be made of metal. It was a prosthetic.

* * *

><p>As their rides died down from the landing, Greiger groaned and sat up, jumping to his feet and ignoring his pain. Among the rubble, a black spike streaked with gold caught his eye and he walked over to it. Gripping the fronts of Yusei's jacket, he hauled her up, looking at her with murderous intent and tears in his eyes.<p>

"How could you, Yusei? I had him!"

"I'm sorry!" Gasped Yusei, biting back the pain that was searing around her head, her body finally giving into what the impact had given her. "I'm sorry that Goodwin lied and used you, but listen! Going after him won't solve anything! If killing him was your intention, then you will be no better than him, Greiger." She wheezed.

Realizing that this kind of man-handling could injure her further, he eased her down a little.

"What do I do?" He pleaded, lost and confused.

"You'd trust me to figure things out." Sighed Yusei, trying to regain her breath.

Letting her go and with sorrow in his heart, Greiger threw his head back, a sob, then chilling yell of anguish shouted into the air.

"_GOOODWIIIINNNN!_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Fortune Track, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 12:00 PM)<strong>_

With his damaged hand behind his back, Goodwin addressed the citizens of New Domino and those who were watching and listening to the Fortune Cup at home.

"People of New Domino City, It is always a terrible tragedy that a gifted Duelist like our very own Greiger suffers a complete nervous and emotional breakdown following such an intense Duel. But rest assured, he'll get all the help he needs." He promised, the spectators clapping with gratitude.

"I can't believe they're eating up all of Goodwin's lies," Laughing at how idiotic and ironic the situation, the man, Sayer, hid well from the rest of the Fortune Cup. "Here comes that help."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Goodwin's gonna make sure you get everything you deserve!" Called a officer, he and several others handcuffing Greiger on the track. The man looked up at Yusei, dark eyes pleading asking her to listen.<p>

"Yusei, promise me you'll take down Goodwin once and for all."

Nodding, Yusei sealed the promise and watched as Greiger was taken off the Turbo-Track. Yusei lifted her Runner from its side and rode it out of the area, locking it in the Participates' Garage and walking over to the reserved lounges, never feeling more tired in her life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Lounge 1A, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 1:00 PM)<strong>_

"Yusei!"

Dark blue eyes opened when Yusei heard her voice, her body half-sprawled on a couch with her head leaned against a couch cushion. Gasping quietly as she sat herself up, Yusei saw her friends.

"Are you alright? That was some crash." Muttered Tanner. Yusei cracked her neck, groaning as some tension was released from her sore muscles.

"I just need a few minutes. Give me a while."

"Want me to get ya one of those latte's?" Asked Alex. Yusei would have said no, but at the screaming protest of her legs, she gave a sigh in defeat.

"Yes, please."

Alex went for the drink run, and the others were left look her over.

"Get some rest, Dolly, You had a long day." Said Yanagi, knowing that even someone as strong as Yusei had limits. Finding herself too wrapped in exhaustion, she rolled her head back and closed her eyes. Her last thoughts trailed over to the **Turbo Booster **card, a faint smile on her lips.

_'Thank you, Rally.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Well that was certainly a long and emotional chapter! Well, that should be expected! Since to me, I think Fem!Yusei would be more emotional and passionate when it came to situations like these and I really wanted to give you guys something to read. OK, the next chapter will finally have a long chapter of the newly added character, Akiyuki! I hope you guys are ready for more drama, love triangles, and more! Please make sure to review, and I'll get the next chapter done as soon as I can! See you all later!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Fortune Cup (PT 3)

_**I'm here! Thank God that Finals are over, and thanks a million to my dad for getting me a new laptop as my early Christmas gift. And as an early gift (and probably more to come) for all of you, I'm here with the newest chapter to this fic. We get to see more of Akiyuki and we'll see how Yusei will help him out! And also, no, there will be no Duel against Akiyuki and Commander Koda. Sorry folks, too much words to add and it'll only look drag on. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and added this on your story list, adding me to your watch and favorite list, and thanks to **_** .rain**_** for the milk and cookies! They were delicious! :D Please enjoy and let's get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns this. Not me. **_**Like a Star **_**belongs to **_**Corinne Bailey Rae**_**. Not me.**_

_**~Chapter Eleven: Fortune Cup: Part Three: Behind Every Thorn is a Rose~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(South Entrance, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 11: 00 AM)<strong>_

"You don't need that mask anymore." Despite how soothing the words were sounding, Akiyuki's hands were shaking and sweating, the white domino mask held by his fingers. The young man shook his head, biting his bottom lip.

"But I can't Duel without it now," He whispered, shoulders trembling. "I can't face that crowd." He could hear the screaming crows from the outside, a ghost a cry escaping his throat. A gloved hand cupped his shoulder, his chocolate-brown eyes watering the slightest as he stared at Sayer's green eyes.

"C'mon, Akiyuki. You're not who they think you are. You have special powers," Sayer praised, his other hand reaching and tracing the small metal contraption of the youngster's hair. "That's why you joined our group. You're a psychic, not a freak or monster. You don't need this mask," He pried away the mask slowly, smiling at the young man with care. "It's time we stopped living in the shadows, Akiyuki. It's time the world knew about people like us."

Trying to still his quacking form, the younger redhead nodded, giving his teacher a thankful look.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Lounge 1A, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 3:00 PM )<strong>_

"Y . . . Yusei . . ."

"It's OK," She placed her arm around Leo and Luna, pulling the two of them close and rocking them gently. "It's OK, guys. Shhh . . ."

The three of them, along with Destiny, Alex, Tanner, and Yanagi, were dead set on sitting where they were after the Duel they had watched. Both twins were shaking at how _horrifying _Akiyuki had acted. His personality and behavior had altered on the field, the sadistic look that had appeared on his face scarring the two of them. Destiny was curled up on her spot on the floor while the other three males were silent, the only sounds coming from the ticking wall clock and catch commercial songs on the TV. Finally, Tanner spoke.

"What do you think of the guy, Yusei?"

The female racer looked back to the television as it recapped the Duel, her eyes lingering on the twisted smile Akiyuki had.

"He's a not a freak, but he's more dangerous than that," She shook her head, her free hand stroking Leo's hand, calming the shaking child. "He was provoked, and he had a slight mental breakdown. Something's just not right here."

"His arm was glowing, too, Dolly!" Yanagi exclaimed. "And he had a dragon, the same from a few days ago! He must be the Black Thorn, and a Signer!"

"If that's true, then tonight's Duel will be my most dangerous yet." Said Yusei, releasing the twins and standing up. "I'm going to talk to him. Be right back."

"Sis-"

"Please, just stay here. I'll be OK." Promising this with her mysterious yet charming smile, she walked out of the room, the sliding door sealing with a _thunk_. Alex shook his head, though his eyes were a little dreamy.

"Man, sis is the best."

"Definitely." Whispered Leo, the rest of them sweating awkwardly at the love-dovey atmosphere.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Random Hallway, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 3:15 PM )<strong>_

With the heels of her motorcycle boots clicking under her, Yusei made a turn around a corner, only to spot the man she was looking for walking the same way. His hair was styled in its original way and he looked saner, his brown eyes back to its dolce and boyish way. The two stopped and locked eyes, the announcer's voice heard throughout the halls.

"_What an exciting morning, ladies and germs! We are now only one competition away from the championship! Tomorrow night, Jack Atlas will be going against the winner of tonight's Duel! The Black Thorn will now be moving on to face Satellite's very own Yusei Fudo, in the Fortune Cup's final battle!_ _Who will win? Who will go home? Stay tuned to find out!"_

"Everything OK, Akiyuki?" Asked Yusei, her eyes catching the younger man's instant grab on his arm. "Did you injure your arm?" She took a step forward, her hand landing on the arm Akiyuki held. A swift slap was delivered to her wrist, the Satellite pulling away as Akiyuki took a step back as well, glaring at her.

"I'm fine!" He snarled, soft features turning hard. Yusei looked at his arm again, a black-gloved hand curled around where the wrist and elbow met. She gave a skeptical look and pointed to her own arm.

"So what's your deal with these marks of ours? When you saw me with one the other day, you really freaked out. And that time a few days back-"

"Well this mark has brought me nothing but pain!" Interrupted the redhead, his tone dripping with venom. "So what good can come from having more around? You got that?" The crazed look in his eyes suddenly turned desperate, the color glassy, honey-like brown. "It's dangerous. . . So just keep away!"

Yusei felt her stomach drop, watching as Akiyuki's tough façade faded to something that of a child's plea for help. Even if he growled and barked at her like a wild animal, she wanted to reach and calm him down, to convince that him that things would be alright. Akiyuki, all the while, wanted to push this odd girl away. He didn't want to hurt her, in anyway. To stain and pierce her smooth and sun-kissed skin with gashes and her own blood, made him recoil. To crush her spirit, burn away every feeling she had, he wanted to slap himself for thinking such thoughts. The warmth she had was too great. He did not want to suck the life of that warmth away, no matter how welcoming and innocent it was.

"Yusei! There you are!"

The two adolescents turned, the twins scampering over.

"We need you to settle an argument-"Leo stopped, looking at Akiyuki before flinching and clutching to the risen coattail of Yusei's jacket "The monster!" He whispered with fear. The verbal blow stung, and Akiyuki looked away with guilt. Why were children so brutally honest?

"What's going on back here?" From down the hall came Lazar, his Cheshire Cat smirk on his painted lips. "Everybody getting along nicely?" Yusei and Akiyuki only stared while the two siblings stood as close to Yusei as possible. The vice-director looked to Akiyuki. "As for you, Mr. Izayoi, before the final round gets underway, Director Goodwin has a few things he'd like to talk to you about. I'd say more, but it's confidential. Why don't you come with me, and we'll-"

"-Akiyuki must rest." Like an invisible cavalry, Sayer strutted behind his pupil along with two shady-looking men, the two dressed in odd looking robes and scarves, eyes shadowed by their incredibly long bangs. Lazar made a face as the two men made a wall between him and Akiyuki.

"And you are?"

"Don't play dumb, Lazar. Your reputation precedes you. We both know you don't like surprises, so let's not waste time pretending you haven't done your homework, like I have." Said Sayer with a smart-aleck tone. Everyone felt an odd chill down their spines, as if someone had poured cold water down their backs.

Lazar only laughed, looking amused instead of insulted.

"Stay away from Akiyuki," Sayer's eyes narrowed. "And tell the Director he's not interested in what he has to say. Now excuse us," With his hand on Akiyuki's neck, he led the now-apathetic and quiet Akiyuki away, the two strangers flanked at their sides. Yusei watched them as they left, her eyes nearly boring holes into the young man's head.

"Well, the Director will not be pleased with this at all." Said Lazar with a small scowl. Yusei looked at him questionably.

"What's the story? Goodwin, I mean," Lazar turned to her. "What does he want with Akiyuki?"

"Did you not get the memo, Miss. Fudo?" The clown-like man closed his eyes with a chuckle, reopening his eyes and looking at her as if she were a child. "I could've sworn we meant to keep you posted. So sorry about that. Now if you would excuse me." His voice trailed off as he walked away, leaving the three in the hallway.

"That Akiyuki guy creeps me out," Shuddered Leo. "And he was looking at you weirdly, Yusei. He didn't do anything, did he?" At the shake of her head, Leo sighed with relief.

"He seemed so sad. So afraid . . ." Whispered Luna, her hand on her own arm. Yusei noticed it right away.

"Something wrong?"

"Um," Luna clutched her wrist tighter. "My arm kind of stings or something. Whenever that guy looks at me . . ." Her skin almost turned a fragile white. "I . . . I feel like . . . Like I'll never be happy again . . ."

Yusei swallowed the shiver that ticked the base of her spine, her eyes latching back to where the odd group had walked. Now she knew, _without a doubt_, that something was going on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Arcadia Movement transportation, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 5:00 PM )<strong>_

Dressed in a pair of red and black swimming trunks, Akiyuki laid in a small tube with electric-blue water flowing around him, reaching above his pectorals. His medium-length hair was tied up in a short ponytail, a towel around his neck. The dull hum of the tube's machine and the subtle darkness around him made the young man's mind serene, the pads of his fingertips sloshing in the water. On the screen above him, Sayer appeared.

_"Akiyuki, about earlier, it's just-" _He quickly shook his head and sighed, giving a face as if he were calling himself foolish. "_Look, we've exposed the Movement by coming to this tournament, and people will want to know more. We knew that risk going into this. In fact, __**certain individuals**__-" _His brow twitched as he said this, _"may continue to approach you and try to pry information from you."_

A blunt look came to Akiyuki's face.

"Okay. But I can speak for myself," He said defensively. "I don't need you to babysit me or anything, Sayer! I'm sixteen!" He said this rather proudly. "I'm not going to betray the Movement, if that's what you're worried about." He smiled kindly, in a way a child would look to act brave. "You guys are my family now. No one could ever make me turn against all of you."

_"I'm so relieved to hear you say that." _Sighed Sayer._ "Goodwin and his people are part of the Order of Yliaster, a group seeking to resurrect a force known as the Crimson Dragon. If allowed to return, the Dragon will bring the world to its knees. That's where we come in. He Who Rules The Sky has given the members of the Arcadia Movement special powers." _He looked at his prodigy with owl-tired eyes. "_We are his chosen. We will stop Goodwin and lead the world down the right path."_

"Sounds like a good time." Chirped his student. Sayer nodded.

_"Yes, well, speaking of time, At seven o'clock, you must be ready for your duel with Yusei," _A flare seared on the young man's arm, Akiyuki grunting at the lukewarm sing that ran lashed in his bloodstream. Thinking about those haunting blue eyes and soft-voice. _ "She might be a member of Yliaster . . . We're not sure yet. Either way, it is crucial that you defeat her, and do not be distracted. Deny her, withdraw any seducing she tried on you. Make sure she is kept at bay. Once you get through this Satellite, you can bring Jack Atlas to his knees, and then the crowd's jeers will change to cheers and our time will finally come. __**You **__shall be the king they worship. You're ready, aren't you?"_

Akiyuki nodded confidently, the screen shutting off. Pushing the screen off him, the man with odd powers undid his hair and began to dry his chest off with his towel. He brushed the towel along his arms, glaring at the one that had his mark.

_'And maybe then I can rid myself of this power I possess . . ."_

His eyes closed as memories that became his nightmares were thrown back at him, stabbing his soul.

* * *

><p>"<em>A-Akiyuki! Stop this! STOP THIS PLEASE, SON!"<em>

"_My baby! Please, Aki! You must stop!"_

"_M-Mommy! D-daddy, I'M SORRY!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>It's him!"<em>

"_Get away! He's a monster!"_

"_**I'm not the monster! You are! ALL OF YOU ARE!"**_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm not . . . I'm not . . . I AM NOT A MONSTER!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>'Why did this mark choose <em>_**me**__? What did I do to deserve it?' _Gripping the strands of his dark magenta hair, Akiyuki shook his head to and fro in distress. _ 'I must find a way to rid myself of its control before it's too late!'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Lounge 1A, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 6:00 PM)<strong>_

Alone, Yusei sat on the couch of the lounge as she watched the re-run of Akiyuki and Koda's Duel, her hands preoccupied with sorting and shuffling her Deck.

_'Akiyuki . . . With the power of my Deck, I know I can help you overcome the hate and anger you feel. But first I have to figure out why you don't want to be helped,'_ She looked at her own arm, placing her Deck on her thigh as she traced the blank skin for a second, before picking up her Deck again. _'You say you're afraid of me because of my mark, because your mark has caused you nothing but pain. But whatever these marks are, they connect all of us somehow, and I'm sure Goodwin knows why. And something tells me those characters who hang around you know what's going on, too. Everyone is out to use us somehow, and we can't let that happen. We've gotta come together, like a team or something.'_

The moment she looked up, the program had a picture of the Black Thorn in his dressy garb, tuxedo and mask and all.

_'That includes you, Akiyuki. I've gotta use our Duel to remove that mask you're hiding behind, to prove that you're not the freak everyone thinks you are. But in order to do that, I have to figure you out. Who you are, what makes you tick,'_ As she listed these off, she plucked **Stardust **off her pile, eyes taking in the majestic beauty of it. _'I don't wanna have to go full-force, but if it means tearing down that wall you've built around yourself, I'll do it. And, then, after this battle, I need to get Jack on our side too.' _She sighed and laid back, recalling Jack.

How long had it been since she remembered him? How long had it been since the two had seen each other, face-to-face? She was desperate for answers, already going to lengths beyond any means, to know what she wanted to know. She knew that the most difficult at this point, beside Akiyuki's ordeal, was Jack. What had become of the friend she once knew? Would their Duel finally settle what was going on, once and for all? All of these thoughts made her head hurt, the emotions she had yet to drop terribly crushing on her shoulders. Yusei felt tired, but motivated.

She brought her card to her lips, brushing the smooth surface with a feather-like embrace, before placing it back in her Deck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Lounge 6F, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 6:30 PM )<strong>_

"It's time, Sayer," Walking into the reserved lounge, Akiyuki walked over to Sayer. He sat on the armrest of the couch as Sayer pulled away the metal clip in his hair, combing back the long strands and re-styling the dark hair in a tender way.

"If you find yourself at a point where you feel like your power is about to take over, just remember that this energy stabilizer in your hair will limit your powers. The fate of the world is in your hands. We're all counting on you, Akiyuki."

Soft brown eyes were drawn to the mask on the table, looking at it longingly.

"What about my mask?"

The mask was in his hands in a heartbeat, the smooth and silky material of it feeling good on his palms.

"Take it. But you won't need it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Fortune Track, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 6:45 PM)<strong>_

"Beat the freak!"

"This is a tournament, not a creep-fest!"

"Nobody likes you, necromancer!"

Just like Yusei's previous Duels, insults were coming in by the hundreds. Only, they were no longer directed on the slum-dog girl. All were sent to Akiyuki, for what he had done so far.

"My goodness, they say such mean things?" Gasped Yanagi, shaking his head. "Why're kids so cruel? He's just a child!"

"People don't understand his special abilities. And when people don't understand something they see, they tend to be afraid of it." Muttered Tanner, equally disgusted by how heinous the crowd was reacting.

"So, if everyone's so afraid of him, why are they here to watch him Duel?" Asked Leo as he and Destiny took turns eating the popcorn they bought.

"That's easy, Leo. They're all hopin' that he'll lose. See, when people are afraid of something, they don't like to be alone. So sometimes, they'll band together, hoping to see that someone feels bad, which makes _them_ feel _good_." Sneered the blue-haired, retired pro.

"Wow, talk about seeing the glass half-empty, Tanner." Said Destiny, wiping butter off her fingers with a napkin.

Luna felt her stomach turn a few times, something telling her that things weren't going to be well.

* * *

><p>"I tried to bring the boy to you, Director, but that 'Arcadia' bunch wouldn't let him out of their sights," Sighing, Lazar bowed to his boss. "They may prove to be a problem down the road."<p>

"Hmph," Goodwin gave a frown, his fingers tapping along the armrest of his chair. "I'm not worried about those deluded fools. It's not like they have very much influence. Still, they did manage to make him their puppet. The situation is ironic, if you think about it," He pick up a tablet-like contraption, a hologram showing the video tape that recorded Akiyuki walking away with Sayer and his two subordinates. "The Black Thorn is a member of the Arcadia Movement. The Arcadia Movement opposes us. And yet, he's going to do us a favor. According to Zigzix's readings, he's more than capable of getting Yusei to reveal her true power. That being said, I do hope Yusei manages to win this Duel." The director suddenly gave a chuckle, glancing at his yes-man.

"I want to see it, Lazar. Don't you? Don't you want to see Jack's **Red Dragon Archfiend** clash with Yusei's** Stardust Dragon** again? I want to witness the energy such a clash creates! I want to _feel_ the power!" He gave another chuckle, like a child who have received the best toy in the world.

"Huh. I'll make you feel so much power you won't be able to handle it!" Jack promised. His own interests sparked. He looked to the near open window, a somewhat cynical smirk on his lips.

_'Yusei, you may think you're an incredible Duelist, but this Black Thorn has a power unlike anything you've ever encountered. Though, he is a boy and you are more experienced.'_ Something of a strong vibe went through him, his muscles giving a few twitches. _' And be sure not to lose . . .' _Pride swelled in his being, gritting his teeth hard enough, it looked like he was trying to send Yusei his thoughts. She could not loose. She had _better _not loose, or else he would _never _forgive her_. ''cause I want to see Goodwin's face when I use the Dragon's power for myself!'_

The sound of cascading fireworks caught all their attention, the trio knowing that the second to last match was about to happen.

* * *

><p>"Yeah! It's finally time for the final! The winner of this match gets to go on to the ultimate showdown, a one-on-one, no-holds-barred Duel with the Master of Faster himself, Jack Atlas!" The MC roared along with the crowd as the last Duel was finally bought. Excitement didn't describe what they were all feeling.<p>

"Our first finalist is a young prince of black magic! The Seer of the Thickets! The Sire of the Flora! The rose-red Warlock! The always mysterious Black Thorn, Akiyuki Izayoi!" Rising on the floor platform was the young teen himself, his dark red coat zipped up for some reason. Crude yells sent his way, yet brown eyes not batting in any directions.

"Go home, ya little shit!

"You're gonna lose, bastard!"

"Challenging him is Dame of the Damion District! The _chevalière _of the Ghetto! Satellite's Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo!"The spotlights shinned onto Yusei as she appeared, fathomless-blue eyes bold and ready.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Yusei, you can do it!" Cheered Leo, Destiny clapping along.<p>

"Bring it on!" Yelled Alex.

"This'll be exciting!" Laughed Yanagi, his worry gone.

"Be careful. _Very_ careful." Muttered Tanner.

* * *

><p>Sayer leaned to the wall he was against, his whole form hidden behind the shadows.<p>

_'Akiyuki, this is our moment. Seize this opportunity, and introduce the world to the true power of the Arcadia Movement . . .'_

* * *

><p>From every stand and spot in the Fortune Cup, the noises of joy would just not stop.<p>

"Every card has led us to this moment! The final round of the Fortune Cup is about to begin!" Yelled the MC. On that cue, the Two Duelist activated their Duel Disks, fireworks shot at that moments.

"Let's do this!"

**Yusei: 4000**

**Akiyuki: 4000**

"The first move is mine! I draw!" Akiyuki summoned his first monster, a wall of thorns forming." I summon **Wall of Ivy (LV:2/ATK:300/DEF:122)** in defense mode! Next, I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Yusei nodded, sure as heck that she was glad that Akiyuki only looked a little bothered. Better he be that now than insane.

"My move, then. And I counter by playing **Speed Warrior (LV:200/ATK:900/ATK:400)** in attack mode!" From her hand was the silver-coated dancer, hips sways on balanced feet. "On the turn **Speed Warrior** is summoned, its attack points are doubled!"

**Speed Warrior: (ATK: 1800)**

"**Speed Warrior**, shred that **Wall of Ivy**!" With a little cartwheel for showboating, **Speed **whipped his feet at the wall of poisoned barbs, pixelating it.

"You had better be careful, Yusei, because when my **Ivy Wall** is destroyed, one of my **Ivy Tokens ** takes root on _your_ side of the field!" Sprouting from the ground was a weed, its face scrunched up and cooing at Yusei.

"We've seen the Black Thorn use this strategy before! It_ really_ created problems for Commander Koda and Sir Ransborg! What kind of havoc will he wreak on Yusei?" Observed the announcer.

"That could be a problem," Even if it did look a little adorable, Yusei knew it could be a key component in her downfall. "It's your move."

"Such the lady. Really, I should have bowed before the start of the match," Akiyuki sneered sarcastically. "Now then, remember that last round, when I summoned **Wall of Ivy** only to have you tear it down with your **Speed Warrior**? Well I'm playing the **Cursed Ivy** trap card to bring my **Wall of Ivy** back! And in case you can't tell, planting things has been a passion of mine. A withered flower. Disgusting bug bites along leaves. That's one of the things that bring me down," Akiyuki spoke as another wall of poisoned thorns formed. "Oh, and by the way, I really should thank you, because **Cursed Ivy** gets powered up by my **Ivy Wall**. So now it's stronger than it was before." Yusei looked back and forth once, calculating what was happening so far.

_'I know what he's doing. He's trying to increase the number of __**Ivy Tokens**__ on my field. 'Cause when that little sprout gets destroyed, I'll take three-hundred points of damage. And if he gets more on my field-'_

"You gonna stand around and think, or are you gonna Duel?" Growled the angered magentette, glaring. He didn't like the way her eyes were. Always catching movement, taking in everything and everyone. When those enormous and deep-blue eyes stared directly at someone when speaking directly to said person. When those eyes stared into his own, how his stomach went funny with his cheeks turning flush and sweat forming everywhere.

'_Damn her. Making me feel this strange way . . .'_

"It's been a relatively mellow Duel so far," Said the MC, looking around the arena. "Even the crowd seems to have simmered down a bit, but, could we simply be experiencing the calm before the storm?"

"My move!" Yelled Yusei, her new card held between her fingers. "And I'm sending **Speed Warrior** to my Graveyard, in order to summon my **Turret Warrior (LV:5/ATK:1200/DEF2000)!** And due to my Turret's special ability, it now gains the attack points of my **Speed Warrior**!" Out went **Speed **and in came her newest monster, made of the finest terracotta stone, board and ready.

**Turrent Warrior: (ATK: 2100)**

"Looks like your **Wall of Ivy** is about to get uprooted!" Stated Yusei fierily.

"_And_ it looks like another **Ivy Token** is about to shoot up on _your_ side of the field!" Countered her opponent, another dolce root appearing. Ignoring the whining plant, Yusei was ta command.

"**Turret Warrior**, attack!" She yelled, the wall gone once more.

"By destroying my **Wall of Ivy**, you've also taken out the **Cursed Ivy** trap card, and when my **Cursed Ivy** is sent to the Graveyard, it summons two more **Ivy Tokens** to your side of the field!" Four plants giggled around Yusei, the creepiness of it all making the crowd go uneasy.

_'Man, these things are growing out of control!'_ It was like Yusei was dealing with a huge weed problem. Akiyuki looked at her expectantly.

"You got anything else for me?" He asked.

"No. I'm done for now." Sighed Yusei.

"That's disappointing," The boy frowned. "I draw! And from my hand, I'm activating the **Seed of Deception** spell card! This lets me summon one level two or below monster from my hand! So with the power of this spell card, I summon out **Dark Verger (LV:2/ATK:0/DEF:1000)** in attack mode!" Creepily staring at her was a green and deep-rooted plant with huge eyes and snappilg jaws. "But now, I'm gonna do a little landscaping to make room for something stronger! I advance-summon **Rose Tentacles (LV:6/ATK:2200/DEF:1200)** in attack mode!" Raising his hand, Akiyuki summoned a magnificent, yet-to-be-in-full-bloom rose with pigeon-like eyes. "The best thing about roses, is that their thorns are as dangerous as their petals are beautiful, perhaps even more! And you're about to experience that firsthand! Go_, Rose Retaliation_!" From the ground gave a terrible shake, and the many vines of rose roots, stabbing at Yusei's **Turret Warrior **and unleashing screaming winds at the mortified crowd.

**Yusei: 3900**

**Akiyuki: 4000**

"That attack was only the beginning, so get ready for my **Rose Tentacles'** special ability to squeeze you into submission! Now you take damage for the four ivy tokens on your field! This might hurt!" Something came over Akiyuki's face. A grin was upon his lips, sinister and devilish, brown eyes dimmed with black. He looked like an entirely different person. "This is the part of the battle that I enjoy the most, because now I get to watch the power of my **Rose Tentacles **and **Ivy Tokens** bleed your Life-Points dry!" He pointed directly at her, grinning madly. "Let's see if people keep picking on me after _this_! Get ready, Yusei!"

Yusei gave a scream as she was suddenly hoisted into the air, thorny roots constricting around her and prickling her.

"Let's add some more for good measure!" Yelled the Black Thorn, more vines sprouting and wrapping around Yusei's wrists and ankles. Her screams sent everyone in a panic, her body stretched and pierced at the same time. Through half-lidded eyes, Yusei wheezed and looked ready to beg, hoping to be given oxygen. The attacks felt so real, and the torture was gruesome.

**Yusei: 2700**

**Akiyuki: 4000**

"Incredible! Akiyuki's managed to plant four **Ivy Token s**on Yusei's field, which means he just unleashed a quadruple dose of destruction! And with each attack, Yusei's took six hundred Life-Points of damage!" The MC made the cameras focusing on the people leaving the arena. "Whoa! It looks like the fans are running for the exits! And who could blame them, especially after witnessing the Black Thorn's destructive powers in his last two Duels! I wouldn't wanna be in Yusei's boots right now!" He shouted, looking like no one was making a move to stop Yusei's screaming.

* * *

><p>"So, there <em>is <em>someone who can push Yusei to her limits," Lazar gave a chuckle as he and the two other seaters in the highest point watched Yusei writhe in pain. "Someone is able to tame her. A match made in Heaven."

He barely heard Jack digging his fingers into his seat, his instincts stopping him from jumping out of the nearest open window and tearing his old friend away from the poison trap.

* * *

><p>Sayer laughed himself, glad to see that the <em>troublesome girl <em>was being taken care of.

_'That's right, Akiyuki,'_ He thought, looking at the grin on his student's lips. _'Take all of that loneliness and suffering you've endured. Use it, create the happiness you wish for and use the ego you have created. There's no need to be afraid . . .'_

* * *

><p>"You're not giving in yet? Well maybe <em>this'll<em> change your mind, you bitch!" Another vine coiled around Yusei ankles, squeezing and stinging. Yusei felt her chest tightening.

**Yusei: 2100**

**Akiyuki: 4000**

_'I don't even think he __**cares **__about winning. There's something else driving him!'_ Yusei ignored her need for oxygen, watching as Akiyuki looked both pleased and disgusted. _'I know the world has been cruel to you because of the mark you have, Akiyuki, because of what you can do. But you have to realize that retaliating won't do anybody any good! You'll be just as worst as them, maybe even more!'_

The insane grin twisted and consumed Akiyuki's boyish face, angelic features looking that of a murderer's. His eyes looked hollow and sinister, and the air around him was cold and could be strong enough to suck away any form of happiness.

"I'll enjoy this!" He laughed, head thrown back and crazed beyond all reason. "Attack! _MAKE HER SCREAM_!" A vine shot out and latched around Yusei's chest, nearly crushing her breast bones and making her struggle and gasp like a fish on a hook. She was gasping, trying to breath in sweet gulps of air, her eyes scrunched up, her face forming fear.

"Look at you up there, hopeless and alone! In pain and misery, yet no one making a move to help or stop your pain!" Laughed Akiyuki, Yusei's screams sounding like the best music in his ears "No one can help you and no one wants to! Now you know what it feels like to be me in this cruel, cold world! Go ahead! Scream, beg for mercy! Pray to be put out of your misery! That's what I've been doing for _**YEARS **_now!" He said, purring with twisted ecstasy.

Gritting her teeth, Yusei opened her eyes, horrified that Akiyuki would have the moral to say such words. How much pain was in him, how lonely he felt, must have been what caused him to act this way. What he felt, what he thought was the satisfaction he wanted, was caused by the pain of others.

_'He's smiling . . .'_ Yusei squirmed and wrestled with the vines_. 'He's actually __**enjoying**__ my pain!'_ She screamed one last time as she was thrown on the hard ground, the vine whips hissing and returning to their master's side of the field. Everyone watching winced at Yusei's crumpled form laid on the ground, dust clouds swirling around the area.

**Yusei: 1500**

**Akiyuki: 4000**

"Whoa! Akiyuki's attack has the stadium in panic! The place is in complete chaos! Just like we thought, Akiyuki is-"

Even when the Master or Ceremonies tried to say it, he was interrupted by the rest of the crowd.

"He's a freak!"

"He's too dangerous to be around _normal _people!"

"They should have locked him up!"

"_Bastard_!"

"_Turd!"_

"_Killer_!"

"_Murderer!_"

"_**MONSTER!**_"

"That's . . . _Enough_ . . ."

On screens all over the world, everyone watched with gaping mouths as Yusei shudder and stand up with difficulty, her knees almost buckled, and a evident cut along her neck. It left a sliver of a red line and bruises were know yellowing along her neck and wrists. Yet on her face, there was no pain. The fear she had earlier was gone. Her blue eyes held resolve.

"Don't any of you see . . . That he's only a kid?"

The cameras focused on her, catching her face and Akiyuki's look of crazed shock. The speaker system in the arena capturing every breath of a whisper.

"Sometimes . . . Kids do stupid stuff," She took one step forward, her jeans torn from the cuffs to the knees. "Sometimes . . . Kids throw tantrums. When they're afraid or lonely, they have no idea wh . . . what to do. They want _help_. They scream, kick, and shout in order to get someone to notice them. They'll do _anything_ . . . Just to find one person. One-_one _person, who understands . . ."

She took another step forward, only to help her regain her lax posture, and she looked at him with her eyes softening, like a mother would for a crying child.

"Akiyuki want to help you," She said, drawing her next card. "I wanna be your friend, and I'm gonna use every card I have to prove it to you. And I'll start by playing **Shield Warrior (LV:3/ATK:800/DEF:1600)** in defense mode! Next, I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Between her two reverse cards was her warrior, ready to defend her with his giant shield. Yusei looked at Akiyuki again, his insane and confused look still on his pale features.

'_No, he shouldn't look like that,' _She though, shaking her head. _'He's still young. He shouldn't be looking like a stressed adult.' _Finally, something clicked.

"I think I understand it now," She gasped, eyes widening, "What makes you tick, Akiyuki. Because of all that pain people have put you through . . ." She shook her head . . .You enjoy it."

Akiyuki took a step back, anger joining the emotions on his face.

"Enjoy _what?_" He growled, sick of how those eyes caught not only his body language, but his _soul_.

"You enjoy people's misery," Sighed his opponent, before looking a little mad herself. "You like how it makes people feel! You like how it makes _you_ feel." Face still distorted, Akiyuki looked away, hard brown eyes melting like chocolate in the sun.

"You're right," He looked back, crazy and self-mockery once again. "And for the rest of this Duel, I really plan on enjoying myself!"

'_Akiyuki . . .' _Yusei mentally sighed, looking at the boy with sadden eyes. _'Can't you see that you're becoming what you fear the most?'_

* * *

><p>"That was quite the speech," Commented Goodwin, impressed. "I wonder if Yusei would have made a good public speaker here in the city."<p>

"Shouldn't you be more focused on getting a medic on the field than worry about _that_?" Growled Jack, looking down-right ready to wring the director _and _Akiyuki's necks. Something in him had twitched, a hidden anger that screamed, '_How __**DARE **__he hurt Yusei?!'_

"Worried about her, Jack?" Teased Lazar, pinching the king's cheek and jumping away when a hand was swiped at him. "Aww, how _adorable_." He then gave a scowl. "It makes me want to _barf_."

Jack only growled at the both of them, before returning to his seat. Goodwin looked back at his young charge, eyes glowing curiously.

"Very interesting . . ."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to the excitement, ladies and gentlemen!" After the short commercial break they had, the MC was back to work. "Akiyuki appears to have Yusei Fudo right where he wants her! Can she escape the reach of the Black Thorn's cage of poison barbs, or will her Life-Points get squeezed into submission? Let's watch and find out!"<p>

"Well, Yusei?" With his fingers elegantly tucking back a piece of his flouncy hair, Akiyuki began his turn. "It's my turn, and I activate the continuous-spell, **Ivy Shackles**!" A picture of a knight trapped in many sharp vines was on the card. "And with this spell, I can now turn your **Shield Warrior** into a plant-type monster. Before you know it, Yusei, your entire field's going to look like the perfect haven for the flora and fauna!" **Shield **was caught in a snare of vines. "So with your **Warrior** now under the control of my **Rose Tentacles**, she can now attack you an extra time this round. You said I enjoyed other people's misery?" That _evil _look returned, eyes flashing a brilliant color of vermillion. "Well then, I guess I should really enjoy _this_, shouldn't I?!" The sizzling hissing echoed in Yusei's ears, the next attack ready.

'_Even though my __**warrior's**__ in defense mode, he can't protect me from __**both**__ attacks,'_ Shivering, the blue-eyed Duelist braced herself.

"**Rose Tentacles**, attack! Thrash her **Warrior**! Go, _Rose Retaliation_!" The attack sent pixels and thorns flying, the crowd crying in fright. "Oh, and by the way, my **Rose Tentacles'** power doesn't stop there. Since your **Warrior **is under her control, you now take three-hundred points of direct damage!" The tentacle lashed out and struck Yusei across the stomach, throwing her back and causing her to land on one knee, clutching her stomach.

**Yusei: 1200**

**Akiyuki: 4000**

"Akiyuki, please listen to me!" Yusei cried, staggering back to her feet. "Don't do this!"

"Huh? Don't do what?! Attack you directly?!" Barked the psychic, teeth bared. "Well I don't do charity!" He shouted, another tentacle ready to strike.

"Then I play _my_ trap, **Card Defense**!" The card played created a tornado of Duel cards to swarm and flutter around Yusei, shielding her from the hissing tentacle "So by removing one of the cards in my hand, my trap's effect cancels your direct attack! And then it allows me to draw a new card to replace it!" Akiyuki scoffed.

"It'll take more than that to stop me!"

Yusei shook her head, those puppy-like eyes she now had making her opponent almost shake.

"Akiyuki, you have to listen, you can't keep Dueling with this anger!" She shouted passionately. Akiyuki looked back at her with his now red-brown eyes, having enough of what she was saying.

"Oh yeah? Well until you've battled in _my_ Duel Disk, save it! I don't need your help! I'n don't want _any _help!"

"We'll see," Stated Yusei, the next turn hers. "I summon **Junk Synchron** **(LV:3/ATK:1300/DEF:500**)! And thanks to his special ability, I get to summon another monster from my graveyard! So say hello again to **Speed Warrior**!" The duo of speed and tinkering appearing, one cute, the other advanced. "And now I'm tuning my **Junk Synchron** with my **Speed Warrior**!"

The two monsters span and span in the air, whipping dust and Yusei's messier than usual hair. With the green lights glawing, Yusei called her next monster's entrance.

_"From the junk pile to the skies, let him be known as the king of the defeated! Let the wishes of the fallen be saved by him!_ I Synchro Summon-" The green light burst, cobalt armor gleaming in by the sunset. "**Junk Warrior (LV:5/ATK:2300/DEF:1300)**!" The vigilant span next to his mistress as she continued. "Next I'm going to activate the equip spell **Junk Barrage**, which gives my **warrior** a power boost!" The monster's fist went a lit, glowing brightly "Alright, pal! Now attack Rose Tentacles!" With a battle call, **Junk **flew forward and struck the giant rose, erupting it in fire and burning it to ashes.

**Yusei: 1200**

**Akiyuki: 3900**

"And now the effect of my **Junk Barrage** activates! So as soon as my** Warrior** destroyed your garden-gone-wild, you lose Life-Points for half of **Rose Tentacles'** attack points!" The sucker punch clipped Akiyuki in the jaw, but the high school student still looked trap in his own insane rapture.

**Yusei: 1200**

**Akiyuki: 2800**

"Looks like you're up." Said Yusei, looking back at Akiyuki.

"That was a big round for Yusei!" Shouted the announcer. "Now will **Junk Warrior** make trash out of the Black Thorn?"

* * *

><p>"All right! Yusei's got this!" Cheered Leo, high-fiving with Destiny and Alex.<p>

"I know!" Sang Destiny.

"Sis is on a roll! Hit 'em with all the right combos!" Cheered Alex.

"Damn straight!" Laughed Tanner.

"Go get 'em, Dolly!" Whooped Yanagi. Even as they cheered, Luna held onto her arm, looking back at Yusei and Akiyuki.

_'There's something different about the way Yusei's Dueling. It's almost like she's holding back and trying to help Akiyuki . . .'_

* * *

><p>"You want combos?" Growled Akiyuki, ignoring the insults that were thrown at him. "Watch! First of all, since my spell card <strong>Ivy Shackles<strong> is still in effect, your **Warrior** becomes a plant-type monster! Next up, I'm summoning my **Copy Plant (LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0)** in defense mode!" From his hand was something that reminded Yusei of a bundled up pile of ginger. "And I bet you can guess what its special ability is just from its name. But in case you weren't paying attention, it can copy the level of any other plant monster on the field, and since your **warrior** is under the control of my **Ivy Shackles**, my **Copy Plant** now becomes a level-five monster!" A flourish of wild flowers formed around **Junk**, the petals withering and **Copy **now looking a hedge version of **Junk Warrior**, crimson-colored gerberas used for its eyes. "And now that I have the tuner monster **Copy Plant** on my field, I can trigger the special ability of my** Dark Verger** that's in my Graveyard to summon up your destruction, Yusei!" Akiyuki, with insanity on override, threw his hands into the air as synchro gates formed. "Get ready, 'cause now I can use my monsters for a Synchro Summon! I tune my **Copy Plant** with my **Dark Verger** to create my ultimate monster . . ." Shadows swarmed and whirlpooled in front of Akiyuki, winds cracking like whips as _something _sprouted from the ground.

_"Haunting dreams, broken promises of a monster! Pain and misery thorn its true beauty, and damned the blooming roses it hides behind! _Synchro Summon-!" The shadows died away, and revealed a giant budding black rose. Thorny vines rose in the air attacked the rose's petals, tearing it and sending razor-sharp petals everywhere.

"Get ready to feel the fury of my **Black Rose Dragon (LV:7/ATK:2400/DEF:1800)**, Yusei!" Roaring mightily, the black-skinned reptile threw its head back and unfolded its wings, yards of beautiful rose petal wings arching and craned. "Because as soon as it's summoned to the field, I can activate its special ability! So by taking a plant-type monster from the Graveyard and then removing it from play, I can choose one of your monsters and set its attack points to zero! I'll sacrifice **Wall of Ivy**! It's a small price to pay, to take out all of your **Junk Warrior's** attack points!"

**Black Rose Dragon **fired hideous flames of black and blue, piecing through **Wall of Ivy **and engulfing **Junk **in millions of flames, the **warrior **twisting in pain.

**Junk Warrior: (ATK: 0)**

"Not** Junk Warrior** . . ." Gasped Yusei.

"That tin can's worthless now! There's _nothing_ that he can do! **Black Rose Dragon**, attack!" Akiyuki commanded, another fire ball sent **Junk's **way.

"_He_ might not be able to help me, but guess who can!" Yusei made a quick hand movement. "By removing my **Shield Warrior** from play, I can save **Junk Warrior** from being destroyed!" A blue light formed around **Junk**, protecting him.

"But you're still going to feel the wrath of my dragon!" Yelled Akiyuki angrily.

"Not if I play this! My **Spirit Force**! So now all the damage from your dragon's attack is negated!" As the fires were shielded from her, Yusei let out a gasp as the fires almost hit the crowds. She had almost hurt millions of people.

_'Oh no, his power's getting out of control! I better finish this Duel before someone gets hurt!' _

"With the power of my **Spirit Force**, I'm bringing back **Junk Synchron** from my Graveyard!" The pudgy monster waved as he was turned into a card and returned to Yusei.

"Well let's see what that hunk of junk can do against two face-downs." Growled Akiyuki. More insults were yelled at him, the latter covering his ears and shaking his head. The pain within it made him feel as if his head was being ripped apart from the inside.

"Shut up . . . Shut the _**fuck **_up!" He whispered harshly. He suddenly gave a chuckle, snapping into another ego. "Just keep it up. Just keep putting down. I know it makes _you_ feel good, but now let me show you what makes _me_ feel good! It's time to show you what misery really is! My whole life, I've tried to ignore all the teasing and name-calling, the insults and times I got beat up for something I could _never _control. But you can't ignore the pain that it causes forever, Yusei . . ." He looked back at Yusei, laughing like an escaped mental patient, crazily satisfied. "I'll make them stop! I'LL SHUT THEM UP FOR GOOD!"

_'I have to help him, before he does something he'll regret . . .'_ Yusei thought as he laughed. _'If I show him that his power's a gift and not a curse, maybe he'll stop causing all this pain!' _

"It's my move!" Yelled Yusei, looking at her newest card with approval.

_'Nice. With __**Prevention Star**_,_ I can stop one of his monsters from attacking. I'd better hold onto it for later. I got a feeling that his true thorns are gonna come out soon . . .'_

"I summon **Junk Synchron** in attack mode! And thanks to his special ability, **Speed Warrior** is summoned automatically!" The duo was back again.

* * *

><p>"All right! And now <strong>Speed Warrior's<strong> attack points get transferred over to **Junk Warrior**! That's not just a special ability, that's like a totally-wicked-double-backflip-with-chocolate-sprinkles ability!" Leo cheered, proud that he got this right.

* * *

><p><strong>Junk Warrior: (ATK: 3200)<strong>

"Now I tune **Junk Synchron** with my **Junk Warrior**!" Different from before, powerful strips of light circled and churned around Yusei, before diving forward and blowing up in the air. Yusei closed her eyes as she raised one hand, a familiar fire igniting in her belly.

"_The constellations guide his way and star-lit wishes give him his strength. Of friendship, brotherhood, and love, let the path of light lead him to stars! Let's rev it up-_!" Gallant wings burst from the light, a melodic roar leaving everyone frozen in awe. From every corner of the field, light was captured by star-golden eyes.

"Meet my friend, **Stardust Dragon** **(LV:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2000)**!"

"In all my years of broadcasting, I have _never_ seen a monster like this!" Shouted the MC, everyone gasping as two dragons before them arched and roared, wings fanning and eyes glowing with battle-worn proudness. "If you're watching from home, do _not _adjust your screen! It's as unbelievable as it appears!"

Something on Yusei's arm glowed, but the material of her jacket hid it temporally.

* * *

><p>"That's her dragon! That's the card Jack gave her!" Gasped Yanagi, awed.<p>

"Whoa, anyone else seein' that sis is sparkling?" asked Alex, everyone now managing to catch the stardust flowing onto Yusei. The lovely glitters made her look like a holy being, nothing less. A little dazed, Leo scratched his head.

"Wait a sec. Why would Yusei bring out a monster that's weaker than her Warrior?" He asked. Luna shook her head, mind calculating.

"I dunno, it's like she's trying to say something to the Black Thorn . . ."

* * *

><p>"Get ready, people! These two dragons are about to do battle!" Shouted the MC as the dragons looked at each other, growling in their lizard tongues.<p>

"You brought out that dragon to remind me of all the pain that detestable mark on my arm has caused me! Why would you do that?!" Yelled Akiyuki, not only angered, but hurt. Was Yusei just as evil as Sayer proposed she was? He knew it. He just _knew _it. "Do you really believe that because we both have this mark in common you know what I'm feeling and what I've been through!?" He yelled, clutching his arm as it burned with his mark.

"I'm just showing you that you're not as different as you think!" Stated Yusei, dark blue eyes filled with emotion. "I don't have to be your enemy; I _could_ be your friend." She whispered, taking one step forward. Akiyuki flinched and took a step back, angrily crazed persona returned.

"_Friend_?!" He spat. "Who says I want a friend?! We both have these stupid marks, and no matter what we do, we'll always be outcasts. Get it? Our fate is to be alone . . ." This time, these words were let out with a crushed sob, shoulders trembling. Pain tighten around Akiyuki's heart, almost making it stop. "My_ family_ . . . My _classmates_ . . . Everyone I've ever known, I've _**hurt**_! That's why having a friend isn't a choice . . ." Brown eyes were turning watery. "It's something that I can never do. And that's why it's so much easier to wear a mask," He closed his eyes, a one tear slipping pass the sealed lid. He suddenly smiled softly. " It's amazing how little you care about other people when you can live behind a wall of plaster and paint. Even if it fits around your eyes." He could almost feel the light weight of the domino mask hidden in his breast pocket. "And so I Dueled with it. I _won_ with it. And I _lived_ with it. Some have said it's time to move on, to show my true face to the world, because maybe . . ." Akiyuki wrapped his arms around himself, head bowed. "Maybe then people wouldn't fear me. Then, I could live a normal life, or at least as close to normal as people like us can get. Maybe even have a friend . . ."

Akiyuki gave a sniffle, wiping his nose briefly before shaking his head and glowering at Yusei.

"But you heard the crowd, Yusei. They don't understand me. Eighty-thousand people are shouting they're afraid of me!" He cried.

"Don't listen to them, Akiyuki!" Yelled back Yusei. "They don't know what they're talking about! They haven't met the _real _you!"

"I need my mask! Why are trying you to help me?!" The teen clutched his head, his body bending forward as his chest grew hot with leashed tears.

"Listen, you don't have to be alone in this! I know you!" With a bitter-sweet smile, Akiyuki looked up at her, before looking away.

"Who do you know? The scared little boy, who throws a tantrum when he's mad or scared? Or maybe the egoist, who enjoys seeing the pain _he _goes through, being inflicted on others? Or maybe you know the . . . the _**monster **_behind the mask, who everyone wants to burn in Hell?" Akiyuki sobbed once, biting his bottom lip, hard enough to bleed. "Tell me; which of these _freaks _do you know?!"

"I know what it's like to be the outcast!" Shouted Yusei, unleashing words that burned as hot as lava. "I'm from the Satellite! You think people here liked what they saw in me? You can't stay afraid! You can't hide behind a mask forever!"

Akiyuki shook his head like a lost man.

"You're wrong." He sobbed. Yusei shook her head

_'I didn't want it to come to this, Akiyuki, but you've left me no choice!'_ With a dishearten sigh, Yusei cast her hand out.

"**Stardust Dragon**, attack with _Cosmic Flare_!" In a single roar of light, **Stardust **destroyed **Black Rose Dragon**, black petals flying everywhere. "Don't you _**dare **_put on that mask!" Yusei and Akiyuki cried out as something throbbed their arms, their marks glowing brightly.

* * *

><p>Luna clutched her arm, wincing.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack held his breath as a tremor of pain passed him, Goodwin looking at him knowingly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei: 1200<strong>

**Akiyuki: 2700**

"I'm sorry . . ." Akiyuki shook his head, un-zipping the top of his coat and reaching into his breast pocket, pulling out his mask. "But I've already made my decision . . . I . . ." The mask slipped over his eyes, his other hand un-zipping the rest of his coat and letting it fall to the ground. "I need the mask. Without it, it's too . . . It's _too _easy to be hurt."

Before Yusei, he was dressed in the tuxedo he wore the first day they met, the rose pinned at a lapel. He was now the Black Thorn. Yusei reached out, pleadingly.

"Akiyuki, listen-"

"No! _You_ listen!" The voice modifier made him sound raspy and ancient, twisted and evil. "It's my move, and I activate **Magic Planter**! So by sending a continuous spell card from my field to the Graveyard, I can draw two new cards! And next I'll play another card; the continuous trap, **Wicked Rebirth**!" Akiyuki activated his cards. "For the low price of eight-hundred Life Points, I can summon any synchro-monster from my Graveyard! And I'm bringing back" Flowers flew and scattered again. "**Black Rose Dragon**!"

The dragons crossed again, black rose petals mixing with stardust.

**Yusei: 1200**

**Akiyuki: 1900**

"But I'm not done yet, because now I can equip **Wicked Rebirth** to my Dragon!" Like **Stardust's **glitter from the skies, the light particles turned purple and swarmed around **Black Rose**. "She might not be able to attack this turn, but as long as she's equipped with this card, **Black Rose Dragon** can be re-summoned at the end of each and every round! So for those of you in the back of the class, that means if it's ever destroyed in battle, or by some special spell, it comes back as good as new at the end of my turn."

Yusei covered her eyes at the dust began to sting her eyes.

* * *

><p>From the shadows, Sayer laughed as chaos began to reign.<p>

"You heard him. Stay away from Akiyuki, little bitch. He's already mine."

* * *

><p>"Oh, and last but not least, when <strong>Black Rose Dragon<strong> is special summoned, all the cards on the field are destroyed! So say goodbye to your pathetic pet!" Yelled the Black Thorn, winds of a frenzy blowing everywhere. As pain coiled in her mark, Yusei could hear the cries of panic from her friends, and she looked back over her shoulder.

People were desperately holding onto their seats, crying and almost being lifted away.

_'I gotta stop this!' _

"I activate **Stardust's** special-ability! It might be a big price to pay, but sacrificing my dragon destroys yours and all of its powers! It's a dragon for a dragon!" **Stardust **dove forward and crashed into **Black Rose**, destroying the both of them.

"You may have rid the field of my dragon, but let's see how you handle **Phoenixian Seed**! And since we're sacrificing cards to activate special abilities, I'll sow my seed to reap **Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis**!" Erupting from the seed came a beautiful phoenix-like flower, flames licking at its root. "And before you start again with the "He doesn't know better, he's only a kid" bull-shit! Let's see if you change your tune after I destroy another one of your monsters! **Amaryllis**, attack!" The flower shot plumes of fire at **Speed Warrior**, making Yusei step back. "But it doesn't end there! Because once **Amaryllis** attacks, it self-destructs, causing another eight-hundred points of damage," A smirk quirked on the young man's lips. "This should hurt a little," Like a bomb did the flower explode, a rain of fire landing on Yusei. Fire caught onto her clothes, but she managed to pat it away before it could burn skin. The explosion even chipped at the corner of Akiyuki's mask.

"Told ya." He snickered.

**Yusei: 800**

**Akiyuki: 1900**

"I'll end with a face-down." He finished.

"This round's not even close to being over, Akiyuki! Remember, I used **Stardust Dragon's** special ability, and that means he comes back!" The dragon of the stars swooped back to the field.

"Well then I guess our two beasts will have to battle it out again!" Countered Akiyuki. " This is the beginning of your end! I re-summon **Black Rose Dragon**! And with it on the field, I now activate my trap, **Overdoom Line**." The dragon of black roses and reverse card was activated. "So now the monster I just summoned from my Graveyard gains a thousand attack points!"

**Black Rose Dragon (ATK:3400)**

"And to keep my dragon company, I'm activating **Amaryllis's** special ability, which also allows me to summon it from my Graveyard! It's your turn, Yusei." Concluded the Black Thorn.

"I draw, then," Yusei said, adding a card to her hand. "I take my **Stardust Dragon**, and switch it to defense mode."

**Stardust Dragon: (DEF: 2000)**

"Then I'll activate the spell, **Prevention Star**. And since my **Stardust Dragon** is in defense mode, I can equip the power of **Prevention Star** to it. And now I get to prevent one of _your_ monsters from attacking or changing its battle position! And I think I'll freeze up your **Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis**!" Shouted Yusei as the spell began.

* * *

><p>"Awesome! Yusei never would've survived another round with Akiyuki's <strong>Amaryllis<strong> still in attack mode!" Clapped Tanner. "Now let's see if she can turn this Duel around!"

* * *

><p>Akiyuki, however, still had more in store.<p>

"I play the trap card**, Synchro Back**! Now by removing one synchro monster from my field, I can re-summon it next turn. And who better, than my **Black Rose Dragon**, Yusei?" Asked the blood-red-haired young man as his dragon vanished.

* * *

><p>"What did he do?" Asked Yanagi, Tanner frowning.<p>

"Don'tcha get it, gramps? When he special-summons his dragon next round, its special ability activates, destroying all of Yusei's cards!" He yelled. Alex shook his head in distress.

"Yeah! So he'll take out Yusei's **Stardust Dragon**, and that'll leave her wide-open for a direct attack!" He yelled.

"I dunno what she can do to beat Akiyuki, guys!" Exclaimed Destiny.

* * *

><p>"I'll end my turn by throwing down a face-down!" The ravenette with golden streaks ended her turn with that.<p>

"It won't help you! Because thanks to my **Synchro Back's **effect, **Black Rose Dragon** comes back to the field!" Yelled the Black Thorn, starting off his move. His dragon returned, his mark glowing more brightly and causing him to cry out.

"It's your sign!" Yelled Yusei. Akiyuki twisted his head, holding his arm to his chest.

"I wish it was gone!" He shouted, ready to break down again.

"But it's a part of you! It's part of all of us!" Yusei suddenly took a few steps forward, clutching her own arm as it burned with pain. Everyone was bewilder as she tried to make her way across the field.

"What she doing? I-Is this allowed?!" Asked the MC, more petals turning around the area.

_~Just like a star across my sky,  
>Just like an angel off the page,<br>You have appeared to my life,  
>Feel like I'll never be the same,~<em>

"Having this mark doesn't make you a freak or monster, Akiyuki, it makes you special!" Yusei took each step slow but sure, trying to reach the torn teenager. "I know other people don't see that, and I know it hurts. But when you get angry at them, you're only hating yourself!"

_~Just like a song in my heart,  
>Just like oil on my hands,<br>Honor to love you~_

"The pain you feel from that mark is shared by me as well. It's trying to bring us together, to strengthen us! I don't understand it yet, but this pain is somehow uniting us! We have to figure out what it wants, Akiyuki!" Yusei jumped when a rose whip snapped at her feet, very close to paralyzing her. "But first you must realize that you're not alone! That we're connected, we're all connected! We're all going to have to make a choice. We're going to have to band together in order for this to all make sense! _Embrace_ your dragon." She cried out, avoiding sharp petals, before resuming her trek. "It's magnificent! It's wonderful, and handsome! Just like you are under that mask."

"It's not! And I'm not either! Not magnificent! Not wonderful! Don't make me laugh when you call it _handsome_!" Shouted Akiyuki with fury, denying everything. "People don't like me! They see me as a freak! A monster! And it's this mark that's caused all the suffering I've had to live through!"

"But if you take it out on other people, it won't make anything better! Because if you stay mad like this, you'll always suffer!" Screamed Yusei. She dove for the ground as the cold airs suddenly turned fierce, becoming one with the Black Thorn's emotions.

"So just accept it . . . ?" Chocked Akiyuki, something of his mind snapping. "Embrace it . . . ? Forget the past? Hate's all I know!" He screamed, the metal object in his hair finally snapping in two. His hair flew everywhere and more and more of his mask broke at the corners.

"This discussion is over!" He yelled, head thrown back. "I activate **Black Rose Dragon's** special ability! All of your cards are destroyed, along with this stadium!" The winds knocked away several cameras, everyone screaming and trying their best to hold on. Yusei made a leap over a piece of glass and she took another step.

"I won't let you do this! I use my dragon's special ability! I'll sacrifice him to stop this destruction!" Yusei ran forward and her dragon tackled Akiyuki's, the two of them struggling and clawing at each other.

_~Still I wonder why it is,  
>I don't argue like this,<br>With anyone but you,  
>We do it all the time,<br>Blowing out my mind . . .~_

"Stop fighting, Akiyuki! It's over! The dragon inside you was never meant to destroy!" Screamed Yusei, just as her dragon threw its head and bit into **Black Rose's **neck, tearing it from its body and the both of them turning into digital specks.

"She's gone . . ." Whispered Akiyuki, before throwing his head back and wailing. "**Black Rose Dragon's **gone!" He cried before clenching his fist and looking at Yusei venomously "But that doesn't mean we're finished here, Yusei. **Prevention Star's** gone, too . . . Which means **Amaryllis** can now attack. But you still have that face-down, Yusei, don't you!" Akiyuki looked as angered as ever, his hair draped over his shoulders like a hermit's. "The question is, will it be enough?! You've wasted your time trying to save me, trying to play as some sort of _dame _who can rescue a prince from his tower . . . Now it's time to see if you can save yourself. Let's see if you can stop me!"

"I never wanted to stop you!" Screamed Yusei, making Akiyuki flinch. "I wanted to save you! Not like a dame saving a prince, but as a friend saving a friend! And I intend to with **Cosmic Blast**!" Yusei flipped her reverse card. "Now because **Stardust Dragon** left the field, you lose Life Points for all of its attack points! You would've seen it coming if you weren't hiding behind that mask!" As the attack shot out, a giant piece of broken glass was flying to Akiyuki. The frighten boy could only gasp.

"LOOK OUT!"

A great force pushed him out of the way, throwing him on his back with something semi-heavy on him. His arms came around something on his waist. Something sweet yet spicy filled his nose, and his left hand felt something warm and sticky. His mask fell off his face, and he looked in horror as he saw it was Yusei on top of him, the glass dug into her shoulder blade.

_~You've got this look I can't describe,  
>You make me feel like I'm alive,<br>When everything else is au fait,  
>Without a doubt you're on my side,<br>Heaven has been away too long,  
>Can't find the words to write this song . . .~<em>

**Yusei: 800**

**Akiyuki: 0**

"Yu . . . Sei . . ." He whispered, watching as the girl whimpered and pushed off his chest, sitting on her legs, and hissing as he touched her wounded bicep. Trying to not give into the fading blackness in her eyes, and the pain that was eating at her bones, Yusei looked up at him, gasping when tears were suddenly in his eyes.

"Akiyuki . . ." She pressed her hand to his cheek, brushing away bits of plaster that was left from his mask. "It's OK. It's alright. You . . ."

_~Oh . . .  
>Your love . . .~<em>

"That's right," Whimpered Akiyuki. "The Black Thorn is crying." He bowed his head, and finally let all his tears fall, body wracking with whimpers and breathy sobs.

"Akiyuki-" She tried to reach for him again, but someone grabbed her by the collar of her jacket, making her gasp in pain when the glass shard was moved with it. She was placed down not too gracefully on the ground.

"- Is not your concern," Looking up, Sayer stared at her as if she were a bug. "I think you've caused enough damage for one day, Miss. Fudo. Akiyuki's coming home with me," As he placed his coat over the boy's shoulders, he smiled at him kindly, brushing way his long hair. "It's okay. You tried. Next time, you'll do better." Helping him up, he threw one more dirty look at Yusei before leading him away, the crowd cheering as the 'monster' was being taken away.

Yusei wanted to stop him, but her legs fell beneath her when she tried to stand. Blood was now staining her entire arm, half her back, and bits of her torn jeans. She would have crawled even. Her mind began to slip with her eyes dilating.

"Yusei!"

"Sis!"

"Wait, Yusei! Stay with us!"

She wanted to. But sleep was calling her. With her win and promise of her Duel with Jack in the next round, Yusei fell forward, unconscious. From the deepest parts in her mind, she could hear Akiyuki whispered with great thanks.

_"Thank you, Yusei . . ."_

* * *

><p>"What the . . ."<p>

No one, those who have gathered around Yusei, would have expected this. Cameras were covering every point of the scene. Goodwin and Lazar looked surprise as well.

Blood staining his white coat, Jack, hoisted Yusei more comfortably in his arms and glared at all of them.

"Don't just stand there! Call the doctors before she bleeds to death!"

_~Still I wonder why it is,  
>I don't argue like this,<br>With anyone but you,  
>We do it all the time,<br>Blowing out my mind . . .~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_***Finishes off last cookie* Whee-who! Done, and I have those other chapters and stories in the works to get done! Hopefully, this chapter has have all of you moved! Yeah, I know that Akiyuki seemed a bi-polar, but to me, I think he would gain a few more egos than Akiza would. As a young boy who's dealing with people hating him, developing a crazy ego would seem to suit him, if you ask me. Eh, whatever! Akiyuki is totally cute! So boyish and awesome! And as for the song in the middle of the Duel, I wanted to put it in because as it would seem, Fem!Yusei is the sudden 'star' that has come into Akiyuki's life. She suddenly appears and everything he knows changes in his life. He begins to learn that he is not the monster everyone tells him he is, but he is the person who just wants to be accepted for who he is. Gah, and the way Jack was jealous and angered at him! I enjoyed writing that up, too! :D**_

_**Well, please make sure to review! The next chapter is another free-for-all rematch between Yusei and Jack! So if ya wanna see that, send in your reviews! With nine days till Christmas, I hope to see you all later!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Fortune Final! (PT 1)

_**Hello, everyone! Wow, all of you really did seem to like the last chapter, huh? And while I was scoping out everything, we got those of you who support Fem!YuseiXJack and Fem!YuseiXAkiyuki. Ohhh, let's see how this turns out, yeah? Who shall Fem!Yusei end up with? The King of the Fast lane and the Archfiends, or the Magician of the Black Roses and Broken Hearts? And what will be the climax of the Duel between New Domino's King of the Cards and Satellite's Queen of the Cards? Well, let me stop all this talking and lets find out in this two part event! Let's get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns this. Not me. The first part of **_**Best Friends**_** belongs to **_**Yumi Kawamura**_**. Not me.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Twelve: Fortune Finale, Part One!<strong>_

"_This way, Yusei! This way!"_

"_Jack, wait up!"_

_That little cry only caused a seven-year-old Jack to run faster, laughing as Yusei tried to keep up with him on her little awkward feet. It wasn't any surprise, since Jack was a little taller and the two were running down a complicated road that was close to home. Wild thickets and bushes were on either side of the cobble-stoned road, large cracks, potholes, and rocks that had somehow propped themselves from the ground, were everywhere and slowing Yusei down._

"_I'm gonna leave you behind, Yusei!"_

"_Jack, don't be mean!"_

"_Ha-ha! You know I'm only kidding, right?"_

_The little blonde was surprised when the short girl caught up at his side and smiled up at him, her blue hair ribbon tied loosely in her short hair._

"_I know!" Laughed Yusei, suddenly looking mischievous and sprinting a few inches. "I'm gonna win!"_

"_Not if I win first!"_

_The two were giggling and panting, giving all the energy they got for their little race. How the two of them loved to play their small races and hang out. Competition and glory was never on their minds. Still developing and filled with innocents, the two children only enjoyed spending time together. From being with the friends they grew up with, to playing Duels that were held on bets of old candy and toys found in the Junkyard, to just sitting by the docks and staring at the ocean until the dock keeper told them to beat it with a spunky retriever licking at their hands as they left. The more time they had together, the more the memories were made and grew fonder of heart, and were cherished by the two friends._

_Yusei leaped over a giant rock to keep up with Jack, her dark ribbon falling out of her hair just then. Pulling back, Yusei quickly picked it up and tired it in her hair._

"_Jack! I said wait!"_

"_Hurry! I'm not stopping!"_

"_Jack!"_

_Huffing, Yusei ran as fast as her legs could, blue eyes squinting when the area suddenly began to turn foggy._

"_Jack?"_

"_Na-na-na-na-na! I'm leaving Yusei behind! Na-na-na-na-na!" Came Jack's sing-song voice, though it was sound faint, as if he were running yards with every step he ran. Yusei gasped and breathed quickly, running and jumping, trying to see any sign of her purple-eyed friend._

"_Wow, you're really slow Yusei!" Jack's echo was vibrating all around her. "Why did I ever become friends with some girl who can't keep up with me? Huh, you know what? Why should I keep stopping and waiting for you? You're always just gonna disappoint me in the end, and you'll always be a loser! Forget you! Bye, Yusei!" His voice was gone, and Yusei was in a panic._

"_Jack, NO!" She screamed, the whole fog suddenly turning black. "Jack! Jack, come back! Please, don't leave! Please!" She cried, covering her eyes. She opened them again, and found herself to be eighteen again. Turning in the shadows, she screamed as a huge spider with glowing designs on it suddenly crawled and attacked her._

"_Yu . . . up!"_

" _. . . Sei! Wak . . . please!"_

"Yusei, wake up!"

Yusei's arms shot out and tried to break from whatever was pulling her down. The black dots were flecking over her eyes and she could almost feel the movement of those in the unknown room she was in. Something cold and wet was pressed to her face.

"Yusei, just calm down. Please." Came Luna's voice, the soft and pleading tone making all of the struggling girl's movement stop. With a gasp, her eyes blinked several times before she found herself staring at the confused and worried faces of her friends. Yusei quickly sat up, moaning when a pounding headache hit her head, a dull pain in her shoulder provided with it.

"What the . . . Where?" He tongue was coated, and she desperately wanted water.

"Here, take this," A woman dressed in a nurses uniform handed her a cup of mildly chilled water and Yusei drank it in one gulp, sighing with relief as her throat felt normal again. "You're in the infirmary ward of the stadium, Miss. Fudo. After that accident from the Duel a while ago, you passed out due to blood loss. Fortunately, you were bought here just in time." The nurse took her cup and handed her a refilled one. "Thank goodness that shard was only a quarter-inch deep. None of your nerve-endings or muscles were severely damaged. You had to get a few stitches and bandages. Oh, but for your sake, how are you feeling?"

"I think I'm alright," Replied Yusei, looking at her bandaged wrapped shoulder. She tested it a bit, rolling it a little. There was a light spasm, but it only lasted for two seconds. Besides feeling a little daze, everything seemed alright. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little hungry." She admitted. The nurse nodded in understanding and she placed a tray of a ham sandwich, a cup of cut fruit, and a glass of milk.

"Then just eat this up. You're allowed to leave whenever you'd like." With that, she bowed her head and walked out of the room, leaving Yusei and her friends.

"Geez, don't scare us like that, sis!" Chide Alex, shaking his head. "You really had this worried here."

"The important thing is that she is fine." Said Yanagi, very glad. Leo was wiping his eyes, trying to smile with puffy, pink eyes.

"Y-Yeah! Y'know, Alex was crying the whole time you were getting stitches!"

"Was not! You were the one crying, kid! It's all over your face!"

"Was not!"

"Was, too!"

"Stop fighting, the both of you!" Luna shouted, the both of them flinching. "Yusei doesn't need the both of you screaming at the top of your lungs right now. You'll just tire her out more." The two males looked down guiltily, Yusei shaking her head.

"It's fine. Thanks for caring guys," She said, appreciating their concern. She took her time eating her food, hungry but not wanting to get a stomachache. Afterwards, she still felt a little tired and she leaned back on the cot, turning her head and cocking it when she saw the assortment of flowers, cards, and small gifts on the table.

"What are-"

"We actually don't know," Tanner spoke up. "Fans of yours, most likely. You should have seen it. Just an hour ago, people were trying to burst down your door with this stuff. A load of the paparazzi, too. They wanted some of your thoughts after your "life-threatening" Duel with the Black Thorn." He air-quoted. Yusei sat up, her tray of unfinished food sent flying to the ground.

"Akiyuki! How is he? Is he still here?" She asked.

"No one knows," Answered Destiny. "They say he might've left due to exhaustion." Yusei shook her head, dropping it to her hands. She took deep breaths, trying to regain her composure, before she looked as Tanner and Yanagi.

"Guys, you need to take Luna and the others out of here. Like, _now_," She revealed now marked arm. Unlike before, the tail was there in red color that was almost dark as black. The odd design looked to be smirking at her. "Luna could be in danger."

"You're right, Yusei," Yanagi placed hand on Luna's shoulder, the child looking at her own arm marked with a claw design. "She's Signer, just like you." Yusei nodded in agreement, reaching over and pulling her discarded jacket that was placed near the foot of the cot.

"Sis? Why are you . . . ?" Yusei ignored Alex's question as she bent under the bed and picked up her boots. Luna looked at her with quick realization.

"You know what's going on, Yusei?" She asked, watching as Yusei fixed the cuffs of her jeans.

"I'll tell ya what I find out after I see Goodwin," She got off the bed and stretched quickly, cracking bones that needed some tension released. "For now, I want you guys get out of here, and head towards Blister's place. It's too dangerous for us to be near each other Luna. You saw what happened with mine and Akiyuki's Duel." She shook her head, her upper-lip twitching when she remembered all of the screams and destruction, not to mention the damage on her own arm. "You guys need to head to a safer place," She ran to the door, and looked back at them with a fixed look. "And don't stop for anyone!" She warned, before running out of there, leaving her friends stunned.

" . . . She's right," Tanner concluded with a nod. "Yusei might be on to something."

"I'm sure everything's going to be okay. If Dolly says so, then it must be true," Yanagi nodded. "We had better do what she says, kids. Follow me and stay close behind," Tanner, Alex, and Yanagi formed a small triangle around the three children and they all walked out, all of them stopped when men dressed in black suits surrounded them.

"You weren't planning to leave, were you?"

Lazar smirked at all six of them as he walked over to them, carefree and mischievous as ever.

"And what if we are?" Muttered Tanner, making sure that the twins and Destiny were out of the clown's reach.

"Well, Director Goodwin would like you to stay and enjoy the rest of the tournament. He laughed, biting on his tongue when Tanner dangled him in the air by his coat.

"Well you tell Goodwin that we're sick of him tellin' people what to do!" Growled the ex-legend.

"Say, did you know that Yusei had friends back in the Satellite Sector?" Lazar said in a sly tone, Tanner instantly letting him go. The six of them looked like they swallowed lemons as the short man brushed imaginary grime off his coat." I heard that they went missing a few days ago. I hope nothing bad happens to them." He looked at them with sick look. "So I think it would be best if you return to your seats now."

The men in the suits were threatening enough, the three adults knowing that they couldn't have the children in danger. They had no choice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Northern upper-levels, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 12:00 PM)<strong>_

Yusei was much faster than her younger self from her dream. No longer running over large cracks and stones, she ran down a hallway that would lead to Goodwin's VIP room. Ahead, two guards noticed her, and they ran to stop her.

"Hey, hold it! You should be back in the infirmary room!"

"The Director's not expecting you!"

"Sorry-!" Yusei swung her torso back before upper-cutting the first guard. "But he's got some explaining-!" She swung her fist in the second guy's jaw, before spinning and bushing on the ball of her foot, a leaping kick sending that guy to the wall. "-to do!"

Business done, Yusei pushed the glad doors of the hall and continued on her trek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(VIP Tower, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 12:05 PM)<strong>_

"Director? Look, sir, there's something I've gotta say," Trudge stood there in tower with Goodwin, Jack, and Mina, feeling a little on edge. "It's my official position that you need to stop this tournament."

"I thought your 'official position' was mall security." Mussed Goodwin, a glass of sparkling cider in hand.

"Very funny," Trudge tried to sound casual. "But I feel this tournament is cursed or something! You witnessed the damage of the last Duel! That kid had a mental breakdown and he sent Yusei to the infirmary ward." Even if he didn't want to admit it, he did feel a little _jump_ in him when he saw the report on television. "I'm concerned things are gonna get worse!"

"Officer, I don't pay you to be concerned." Goodwin said coldly.

"But sir-"

"I pay you to do what I say," Goodwin snapped with a ordering tone. "And as for what you _think_, if I was going to pay someone to do some thinking, it most certainly would not be you." The director took a sip of his cider. "Langley, please escort Officer Trudge out."

"Is Langley one of the guys guarding the door?"

No one expected such a soft voice, so all of them turned in surprise as Yusei walked coolly into the well-furnished room "'Cause... uh, he's napping." Yusei looked away slightly, her hands in her pockets. The occupants still stared at her, not a sound passing. Yusei looked behind herself for a second, before looking back.

" . . . Was I supposed to wipe my feet before entering, or something?"

"What're you doing up here, punk?" Growled Trudge. Goodwin stood and raised his palm.

"That's enough," He said sternly, as if Trudge were a junkyard dog. "Yusei, it's good to see that you are well. How is your shoulder?"

"I think my shoulder is the least of your concern." Clipped Yusei, hair bristling at the back of her neck. Goodwin gave a knowing smile.

"I should be concerned. If something were to happen, where would be?" With no answer, he continued. "Well, what can I do for you?"

"Before I say, weren't you gonna throw him out?" Asked the female racer, jabbing thumb in the officer's direction. Trudge, outraged, grabbed her by the front of her jacket, but with Goodwin's guards, he was dragged off Yusei and to the doors.

"Gaaahhhh! That's it, Goodwin! I'm gonna figure out what you're up to! You're going down! You're gonna-"

The glass doors slammed, the threat left unheard. Goodwin took a few steps to Yusei, as if nothing happened.

"Time to talk," Yusei said, taking a slight step back. After all that had happened, trust was hanging by a thing thread between her and the silver-eyed man. "You forced me into this tournament. You threatened me and you locked up my friends. I wanna know the truth. I'm not Dueling Jack until you tell me why you've done this."

"Are you dense, Yusei?" Jack laughed, standing up. "It's 'cause of this," He pulled down his sleeve, revealing the wings marked on it. "This mark."

"So I _wasn't _seeing things before!" Whispered Yusei, looking at her own arm and pulling down the sleeve. That smirking tail and Jack's wings looked like missing pieces to a puzzle.

"He wants the Crimson Dragon's power, so he's been trying to gather everyone with its mark! He got me here by lying to me and buttering me up and manipulating me." Growled Jack. Yusei remained silent.

"Oh come on, you're making me sound so devious," Chuckled Goodwin. "Jack, you were the one who asked for this. You wanted to be the Turbo-Duel Champion."

"Yeah," Jack's plum-colored eyes glared at Goodwin. "But I wanted to _earn_ that title. At this point . . . I'm starting to think that you've been rigging everything. The kidnapping, the selected competitors, that final Duel; it was all planned." He then looked over to Yusei, staring at her almost-healed shoulder before back to Goodwin. "And it was all for one thing; Yusei."

"Me?" Yusei's face chorded with confusion. "Jack, why me?" What did Goodwin want with her? From the very start, she knew that the older man had an odd fixation on her, even before she received her Signer Mark. It was almost like he knew her even before she was born. So what was it? "Why . . . Me?" She repeated, a little lost.

"Goodwin knew that you would come after me if I did everything exactly as he asked me to. Isn't that right, Director?" The Australian looked at the Director.

"Don't be ridiculous." Goodwin shook his head. "I didn't even know about Yusei until you Dueled her that night in the arena."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that this is all some big coincidence?" Muttered Jack. "You needed to verify that Yusei had a mark, so you needed her and I to Duel, with passion, so you created a situation in which the stakes would be as high as possible . . ." His voice trailed off when he and Yusei crossed each other's gazes. It was almost as if they had a mutual understanding.

"You remember that day, Yusei?"

"Not a day goes by when I don't," Yusei felt something lump in her throat, and her eyes began to sting. "It was a year ago. I thought that after all that happened, things couldn't get worst. But . . . I was wrong . . ."

Jack nodded. "First time for everything, right . . . ?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(B.A.D District, The Satellite, 2:00 PM)<strong>_

"_Come back, little shit!"_

"_Yeah, let's see if you're a chick or not under that dress!"_

_Rally ran with all his might as he ran away from the three punks. He ran around a corner and tripped over a pile of tin cans, the bullies closing in on him. Just as one was about to beat him with his baseball bat, a card was thrown and struck his hand, slitting it. _

_"Hey! How did you do that just now?" He growled. Holding his bleeding palm._

_"Up there!" They all turned and caught a white coat flapping in the air, a eighteen-year-old jack staring them down from the edge of a broken building._

_"You boys are trespassing." He snarled, walking closer to the edge._

_"What're ya' talking about?" Barked one of the boys._

_"Nobody steps over that median line." Jack's eyes held a fire of anger, ready to be let loose._

_The boys jumped, eyes looking squeamishly at the white line._

_"Hey, come on, man, be cool. We don't got no beef with you . . ." They tried to purse, but Jack was hearing none of it. Jumping off the edge, he activated his Duel Disk in mid-air and summoned his most powerful monster._

_"You do now, my friend!" __**Red Dragon Archfiend **__appeared in a cascading shower of white-hot flames, the bullies yelling in terror as they ran away, weapons abandoned. Rally pumped his fists and celebrated._

_"Haha! Yeah, that's what I thought!" He blew one last raspberry in their direction, before turning, ready to thank Jack for saving him. But the spot Jack had been in was gone. His friend was nowhere in sight._

* * *

><p><em>Rally pushed open a large door, peering through the darkness of an abandoned theater in the B.A.D District. Walking over tarnished carpets and looking over mossy and torn theater seats, he smiled and ran over to Jack, who sat on an old throne prop for a fairy tale set. The blonde was resting his chin on his palm, eyes lazily looking at the grinning redhead.<em>

_"Hey, Jack! So, this is where you're hangin' out these days, huh?" Rally looked around and nodded with approval." Nice place!" He declared. Jack gave a fix gaze, eyes filled with nothing._

_"What do you want?" He asked, turning away,_

_"I wanted to say thanks, for earlier." Replied Rally, Jack only giving a sideways glance._

_"I was just protecting my turf, that's all. Think nothing of it." He stated. Rally gave a small whistle, before cleaning his ear and looking up at the ruined ceiling. Why did this conversation feel so aching awkward and weird? It was so easy to talk to Jack, who he had known for years._

_Finally, he remembered something._

_"Yusei just finished building this awesome new Duel Runner!" He tried, looking excited. "It's looking really sweet! We're doing a test-run tomorrow!" Jack didn't look like her cared. "Uh . . . Hey, you should come! She's gonna try to break the Canal Street record, it's gonna be great!"_

_Jack crossed one of his legs over the other, turning away again._

_"Come on! I know you and Yusei had a little falling-out, but it's been months! Can't you guys just shake hands and make up?" Rally leaned closer before looking down. "It's been forever since you hung out with us, and it's weird when you're not around." He tapped the side of Jack's head. "Uh, hello?"_

_"You should get back, before it gets dark." Jack finally said, pushing the kid away slightly._

_". . . Yusei won't even tell me what happened." Said the poor child, looking scared._

_"Nothing happened. It's just . . ." Jack sighed and shook his head. "People change, Rally."_

'_**Everything **__changed . . .'_

_"Well, okay, but," Rally took a small step back and looked at Jack pleadingly. " I just want everyone to get along again . . . And I want Yusei to smile again. A __**real **__smile, Jack. You guys were best friends! Way closer than anyone else I know! And now, everytime Yusei smiles, it always seems like she's forcing it! It's . . . It's fake, Jack." Rally gave a confident nod. "She has fake smiles now 'cause she doesn't see her best friend anymore! Best friends don't just stop being best friends!"_

_Silence was Jack's answer. Rally just shrugged his shoulders._

_"Well . . . We'll be in the Canal Street tunnel at noon, if you change your mind. Later, Jack!" He called, running off and leaving Jack to think._

'_A real smile, hm . . . ?'_

* * *

><p><em>It was later off at nighttime when Jack heard something, awakening him from sleep.<em>

_"Who is that?" His eyes darted left to right in the dark entertainment place. "Show yourself!"_

_"Quite the nice pad you've got here . . . Very spacious. The must-and-mold motif is a brave choice." said a chuckling voice, a certain clown appearing. It was Lazar, the same as ever, even though this was the past._

_"Who're you?" Jack stood and felt his hackles rise._

_"Oh, silly me, I forgot my manners." Lazar bowed to him like a loyal servant. "My name is Lazar, Mr. Atlas, and I am here to see you on behalf of Director Rex Goodwin."_

_"That name supposed to mean something to me?" Asked Jack, crossing his arms._

_"Director Goodwin would like to extend you an invitation. We've been watching you from afar, Jack, and we think you're an incredible Duelist. A talent like yours is being wasted out here in the Satellite. You have what it takes to be a champion, Jack." Lazar roved his eyes over the prop throne, looking back to the blonde with a grin. "To sit on a real throne as the king of the Turbo-Duels. Haven't you always wanted to be a champion, Mr. Atlas? Furthermore, haven't you wondered about that mark on your arm?" Jack's eyes widenand drew to his arm, hearing Lazar laugh aloud. _

_"That's right- we know all about it!" He clapped his hands. "Tomorrow evening at seven, the Maintenance Department will shut down the flow in the main pipeline for one hour. We'll be waiting for you on the other side, Mr. Atlas. However," The clown sauntered over and took a seat on the throne, reclining. "We do require that you bring one thing with you. We've heard there's another Duelist here, a feisty little hotshot who's been turning heads since she was little."_

_"We don't know much about her," Jack caught that on faster than a fish on a hook, listening to each of Lazar's words carefully. "Other than that she uses the __**Stardust Dragon**__ card. But some say __**she **__has what it takes to be the best. You need to find her, and get her __**Stardust Dragon**__ card. Think of it as your ticket to a new life. And believe me, Director Goodwin __**can**__ give you a new life, Jack. No one will know you're from the Satellite. You'll be a respected resident of New Domino City. You'll have screaming fans, you'll attend fancy parties. But hey," The clown shrugged and stood up, walking down the aisle of the theater. "If you want to dwell in the slums and live with the cockroaches all your life, you're welcome to do so."_

_Jack could only stare blankly, the sounds of insects crawling and Lazar's voice echoing._

_"The choice is yours, Jack, what's it going to be?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(B.A.D District, The Satellite, 8:00 AM)<strong>_

_"Hey, Jack. Um . . ." Rally looked around the foggy top of the building Jack was on now, the new morning bringing little sunlight. "Why are we meeting up here?" he asked._

_"I think I'd like to come watch Yusei's test-run after all." Jack stated, not turning from the view. Rally secretly cheered._

_"Really? Well then let's get going!" He made a move to grab Jack's hand._

_"Sure, but," Rally stopped, Jack's words sounding a little off. "I need help with something first."_

_"Whatever ya need, Jack, 'cause I still owe you one from before!" Rally said happily, only glad to hear that his friends would be happy again._

_"Yes . . . you do ,"Rally felt something sting him, the force and magnitude causing him to fall unconsciously into Jack's arms. The man himself tucked away the tazer he used, eyes lidding at his hostage, "And now you're gonna pay me back ten-fold." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>(B.A.D District, The Satellite, 11:00 AM)<strong>_

_Yusei gave one last buff to her white and grey Runner, giving a light hum while Blitz, Tank, and Nervin were conversing nearby, whatever they could get for breakfast next to them._

_"Where's Rally?" Asked Blitz, chewing on a sough dough bagel that was soggy from black coffee. "He'll be bummed if he misses Yusei test out her new Duel Runner." He tossed said girl a small bottle of milk spiced up with coffee grains and creamer, the latter thanking him and drinking the mixed drink._

_"When he headed out earlier, he said somethin' about goin' to meet up with Jack," Said Tank, finishing the last of his sliced bread. Nervin gave a glare._

_"He went to see Jack? What a traitor!"_

_"Come on," Yusei handed him the half-finished milk and gave a crocked smiled. "Rally can hang out with whoever he wants to hang out with. We can't go against it on first strike._

_"Yeah, but what about loyalty?" Answered Nervin. Yusei only walked back to her Runner, prepare to work on a few strategies to test the speed against the mass when the screen suddenly flashed on with Jack's face. Yusei's heart skipped a beat, a real smile that hadn't appeared in a long time on her soft lips._

"_Jack?"_

_"Some east-side thugs just ran off with Rally."_

_"They did what?!" Yusei gasped. As quickly as she could, she informed her friends and they broke off into a search party, Yusei taking the most abandoned streets for gangs. She raced around one way, and Jack's face appeared again._

"_Jack, I don't see them anywhere. Where did you-"_

_"Yusei, I found him. Come down to the waterfront right away."_

_"Huh?" Yusei blinked._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(B.A.D District, The Satellite, 12:00 PM)<strong>_

_"Where is he, Jack?" Yusei parked on her D-Wheel as quickly as she could, running oiver to Jack when she made it to the peirs._

_"He's out there," He pointed to the waters, and Yusei's heart stopped when she saw the young boy tied to a boat, water slashing ever where and almost tipping over. "The tide's still going out!" Yelled Jack, looking at Yusei with vast expectance. "He could be swept out to sea! And then there's that big storm front approaching-"_

_"Jack, what is he doing out there?!" Interrupted Yusei, something fishy going on. Ever since they were young, Yusei could tell when someone was lying to her not. Whether her share of food was stolen, or when one of the guys broke something, she could tell in a heart break._

_And right now, Jack's eyes, the eyes she had come to trusting and relying on so much screamed a haunting voice._

'_**LAIR! LAIR!'**_

_"I guess there's no reason to keep on lying to you," The blonde never looked more serious in his life. "I put him out there." Yusei face morphed into horror, a step taken back._

_"Out there? But Jack, Rally's your friend!" She screamed._

_"Know what people are saying?" Taunted Jack, not giving a damn. "That you've got what it takes to be the best. But we both know that's not true, don't we, Yusei?" He taunted. His gut twisted when Yusei looked at him as if he were a murderer, all trsut she had in him slowly fading away._

_"What're you saying?" She asked in a scared voice._

_"You can either Duel me and prove yourself, or," He pointed to the struggling and crying child. " You can swim out there and save Rally. What'll it be? What's more important to you, proving that you're a true Duelist?" His gaze harden Or are you willing to put dueling aside to help your little friend? What're you made of?" He asked._

_A indigo-blue jacket was tossed aside, and Jack's fiendish glare was directed at her as she dove into the dangerous waters and saw after Rally, calling out to him that everything was going to be fine._

_'Pathetic. You don't deserve to have __**Stardust Dragon**__, you weak-hearted loser,' Jack picked up the jacket and pulled out Yusei Deck box, pulling out __**Stardust Dragon**__. Slipping the card into his own Deck box, Jack walked over and hopped onto Yusei Runner, starting it and driving away 'Time for that test run . . .'_

_In the rapid waters, Yusei quickly grappled at the boat and untied Rally, the tides lapping over them and trying to bring them bellow. Yusei pulled the young boy near the open air and she swam and kicked back to the pier, pushing Rally back on land before bringing herself up._

_Yusei gagged up a few mouthfuls of cold sea water, her bones cold and shaking and the cold morning making her head spin from the aftermath of the turning waves. She looked around, and her heart was smothered with emotions. Every party of her was numb, and it felt as if her heart was torn to pieces._

_"Man, this is all my fault," Said Rally, making a light sound when Yusei covered his shoulders with her jacket. He looked up at Yusei, and regretted it, tearing up. "I'm-I'm so sorry. I . . ." The tears fell. "I'm just so sorry."_

_Yusei only knelt to the ground and pulled him into a hug, rocking his small frame back and forth. That did it. With a wail, Rally clung onto her, blubbering every apology known to man and shaking. Yusei only held him, too numb, too sad, too broken to cry._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(VIP Tower, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 12:20 PM)<strong>_

"And I think that brings us all up to speed, more or less," Yusei was only half listening to him, those Hellish memories proving to be more forceful than expected. She barely heard Jack's next words, though it did make her eyes go wide.

"You got what you wanted," He pointed to Yusei. "She's here, right? Let her friends go, she doesn't need to be coerced. I want this Duel to be legit. No threats, no gimmicks, just us."

Even if he said it like that, the both of them could hear their blood pound in their ears, amazement and pride from Jack at the faint trace of color on his friend's cheeks, and Yusei from the words that made her flush.

In turn, Goodwin nodded and gave a small bow.

"If that is what the king wants, then so shall it be."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(West Sector, B.A.D District, The Satellite, 12:30 PM))<strong>_

"No way . . . It's open."

"Stop joking around."

The four gaggles of Satellites trapped in a large metal cargo box found themselves pushing and shoving at the doors that kept them trapped for lord knows how long. The heavy doors were swung open and the four had found themselves around an abandon area.

"Anybody know where we are?" Rally asked, the few of them looking around for any other people.

_"The time has come!"_ They turned and caught sight of the Fortune Cup on a functioning TV, the Master of Ceremonies pointing to the holograms above him. _"The final showdown is about to begin! Satellite's very own Yusei Fudo has won the chance to take on Jack Atlas!"_

"Yusei is dueling Jack?" Shouted Tank, the four running over to the television.

"When did this happen?" Blitz asked curiously. He then shook his head. "Man, A Duel between these two. You'd think after what happened the last time-"

"Nerv', just don't," Blitz looked serious, and there was something else in his voice. "Just . . . Just don't remind me of back then. I can still see Yusei acting so. . . So . . ."

* * *

><p><em>The three of them had no idea what to say. All they knew that it was late it was raining, and Yusei and Rally had come walking home with Rally asleep in Yusei's arms and the both of them soaking wet. Yusei didn't have <em>_**Stardust Dragon **__or her D-Wheel with her. Yusei had said nothing to them as she carefully dried Rally and wrapped him in one of their spare blankets, tucking him in the small space Yusei would sleep in._

"_Yusei?" Blitz finally had enough and he walked over to the girl and turned her over. Yusei's hands came up and they swiped along her own face, Blitz only managing to catch the smears of water from Yusei's eyes._

"_Yusei . . . ?"_

"_I . . ." Yusei opened her mouth, but incoherent sounds were only squeaked. She suddenly gave a chocked shiver, and she gave a smile. A __**fake **__smile. "I'll tell you in the morning. I'm . . . I need some sleep." Quickly moving out of the way, Yusei led herself outside the shack. Blitz, feeling that this was unfinished, followed her silently. From the sounds of the footsteps and the small noise, he could tell that Yusei was sitting by the steps near subway entrance. He was all ready to go sit next to her and talk it out with her when he heard it._

_It was light. It was quiet. It was pitiful and heart-wrenching. The Satellite thought he would never hear that sound in his life. He clutched his head, and his back slowly slid down the wall he was hiding behind. He turned and looked, and his suspicions were cleared._

_Yusei was sitting upon the steps, head buried in her arms as her shoulders shook, though not from the rain pelting on her. A sob was heard, and it was finally concluded; Yusei was crying._

* * *

><p>"Hey, look- look at her face!" The flashback was drawn back, and Yusei was shown with her golden face makings.<p>

"They marked her! They marked Yusei!" Exclaimed Rally, his hands going to his own marks.

"Guess you miss a lot when you're locked up!" Concluded Tank. Boy, was he right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Participants' Garage, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 7:45 PM)<strong>_

Yusei placed her Deck in its proper slot, locking it on place as she got on her Runner and began a quick check up. Her screen suddenly turned on and showed a video feed of her friends outside and un-harmed, gathered around a television.

"They're OK," She breathed, slumping a little back, as if a whole lot of weight was bought off her. The screen then alternated to Jack and Goodwin.

_"Are you happy? You finally get a chance to settle the score with me." _Stated the king. Yusei smiled, which caused him to flinch.

"Yeah," She slipped her helmet over her head. "Whatever happens next, I'm ready to take it head-on."

"_I expect no less," _Said Goodwin, pride swelling in his chest. _"From the both of you, I hope you will give a rousing event and prove yourselves to be the reputations you have obtained through your hard work and dedication."_

"_Flattery gets you nowhere, Goodwin," _Muttered Jack, though his boss didn't seem to heard him (Or at least, acted like he didn't). Nodding, Yusei switched off the feed and prepared to take off.

* * *

><p>"You know, for what it's worth, big setup or not, I still think that you're an incredible Duelist, Jack." Stated Mina, watching her charge prepare himself on his own Runner.<p>

"Of course I am." Stated the king, helmet slipped on and ready.

* * *

><p>Sayer pressed his cellphone to his ear, unseen from anyone else in the area.<p>

"Just gets some rest and take it easy, Akiyuki," He said gently, knowing how uneasy the boy was. "I'll be back later, alright? Take care." He pocketed his phone and looked back to the racetrack.

_'So you're really going to try and summon the Crimson Dragon. This should be interesting . . .'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Fortune Track, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 8:00 PM)<strong>_

"And this is where it all comes to, everyone! The long awaited Duel between champion and rookie is about to begin!" Everyone was on the edge of their seat, the final and best Duel of all time about to happen. "Who shall win? Will New Domino remain with the glory of a righteous king, or will it be honoring the welcoming of its newest queen? Ladies and gentlemen, get ready!"

Around the already darkening stadium, steam arises from every corner. On the screens were pictures of Duels Jack had done in the past, and the Duels Yusei had accomplished with her time in the tournament. From backstage came the melody of band, preparing and signaling the competitors' entrances.

_It's a long road (harder every step)_

_A cold wind that gets in your bones (with every breath you take)_

_But you're stronger (stronger every step)_

_The further on you go (got to carry on)_

"Monsters have invaded the filed, folks!" Shouted the MC, holograms of Jack and Yusei's monsters spanning around from everywhere. Children looked especially fond of Yusei's **Sonic Chick **and **Quilbolt Headgehog**.

_Thought I knew you (thought you were a friend)_

_But can't even say I know me (am I a friend to me?)_

_That sorry shadow I (might need a helping hand)_

_Could turn out to be! (am I a friend to me?)_

From both their spots, Jack gripped his handle bars and Yusei fastened her legs on either side of her Runner and got ready. _'This is it . . .'_

_Sometimes I cannot . . ._

_Just can't understand where my head is at . . ._

_Or what my heart is saying!_

From both entrances were furies of smokes, fireworks rocketing into the night sky as Yusei and Jack appeared, the both of them performing laps. Jack had crossed one way while Yusei did the other, lights flowing from everywhere.

_All throughout the struggle,_

_Sometimes I feel . . ._

_I can't shake the habit - I just can't break out!_

The two Duelists made sharp U-turns at the farthest sides of the field, paused as they hologramed beasts formed near them like soldiers in a march.

_But I know in the end,_

_I'll beat the chill . . ._

_Cause the road will go on,_

_With me or without!_

With the horsepower that could be half of what a 747s delivered, the two took off forward and rode off two scaling ramps, fireworks crossing with them and their eyes meeting for a second, As slow as the moment seemed to take a lifetime, they broke off the stare as they landed and met once more, in neck-and-neck speed.

_Making? No!_

_Compromise . . . !_

_Fighting for . . ._

_A better life . . . !_

The two pulled their stops at the starting point, the distant cheer of the crowd from the entrance ignored.

"This is it! I'm finally gonna show you that you don't have what it takes to be the best, Yusei" Jack shouted. "You never have!"

"Are you sure we should be doing this right now, Jack?" Yusei asked, in all seriousness. "There's still a lot we don't know about the Crimson Dragon." Jack laughed, Yusei throwing him a glare.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! You have no guts, Yusei! You never wanna take any risks!" He gave a sick sneer. "It's no surprise though, hm? Females are more prone to get overemotional, and they just don't have the guts to take the risks men could do. Yusei, let's face facts here; The game of Duel Monsters is censored for a male audience. And only a quarter of women in the world have remote interest in the game, minus the fact they think the cards look 'pretty'." He spat and gave a glare right back. "And here everyone's saying you're different! Don't tell me you came all this way just to chicken out?"

Yusei held his gaze and shook her head.

"No way," She looked at her screen and tightened her hands around the handles. "And why should I be bothered with what other girls do? Some choose fashion, some work to be scientists, and all of them go beyond limitations that just make you double-over. And I plan on doing the same," She shot a righteous gaze. "I'm not some spineless 'damsel in distress'. I don't need some knight or whatever saving my from an ivory tower."

"It didn't look that way when I carried you to the infirmary . . ."

"What?" Yusei whipped her head at his whisper. "What did you just say?!"

"Nothing that should be bothered with!" Jack's face looked red, from both anger and embarrassment. Why did he just let that slip out? Yusei still held her eyes on him, face held with bewilderment and concern.

'_Jack . . .'_

"Alright! It's time to activate . . . the _Speed World_ field spell!" Yelled the MC into his mic, catching the two Duelists attention. Whipping out their cards, they slapped their spell cards down and planes of purple energy surrounded them.

_***DUEL MODE ENGAGED; AUTOPILOT STANDING BY.***_

"This is the moment," The crow was silent, and the MC looked ready to burst. "Will Jack Atlas continue to reign as the king of Turbo-Duels? Or will he be de-throne by Satellite Shooting Star, a new queen taking the age of the Dueling world in a three-sixty!? It's time to find out!"

The stop lights went in a synchronization of preparation, the colors signaling the kick off, the energy gathering, and the start. At that, the Runners took off and the crowd was sent in a wave of cheers.

"Let's Duel!"

**Yusei: 4000 (SPC:0)**

**Jack: 4000 (SPC:0)**

"Admit it, Yusei!" Jack called out, another match of his favorite game, 'Let's Rile Yusei!' taking place. "The roar of the crowd is more appealing than the scamper of the rats." Yusei had to disagree, the calls and cheers only making her loose the concentration she was building up.

"Let's just Due," She replied, looking at her newest card. "I'm summoning out my **Shield Wing (LV:2/ATK:0/DEF:900)** in defense mode!" Flying with cradled, steeled wings was a small dragon skinned with turquoise-colored scales. "Next I place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"In that case," Her rival drew his next card and threw down the monster. "I summon Twin Sword Marauder **(LV:4/ATK:1600/DEF:1200)** in attack mode!" Summoned from his monster zone was a villainous monster with three swords attached to the gauntlets of his wrists. "You may have just scrapped your way to the title match, but those other Duelists were just amateurs compared to me! Especially that Black Thorn!"

"Leave Akiyuki out of this!" Yelled Yusei. "He was scared and alone, and he needed someone to talk to! I don't blame him for what's happen to him! Deep down, I know he's a good guy!" When Jack's eyes turned feral, Yusei was at a lost.

"A _good guy_?! Wake up and smell the premium coffee, Yusei! That lunatic should be in a mental ward! I mean, really? Breaking down like a sniveling child, destroying half the arena, injuring you!?" Jack spat in fury. "That _good guy _you're referring to is that of an egotistic brat!" He shouted, seeing red and beyond enraged that Yusei was defending the very man that had put her life in danger.

"Aren't you referring to yourself!?" Yelled Yusei, just as angry that Jack was acting more like a kid right now. Jack gave a snarl and took one of his cards.

"Oh, _I'm _the brat? Well, can a brat do this?! I direct my Twin Sword Marauder to give you a proper welcome to the big leagues, Yusei! Mature of me, right?!" His marauder sprung into the air and shot straight at the shimmering dragon, bouncing against steeled-wings though the attack not destroying the best.

**Yusei: 3300 (SPC:1)**

**Jack: 4000 (SPC:1)**

"You haven't grown a bit as a Duelist since the days of riding around in the sewers!" Jack had calmed down a bit, though he still looked mad. "I can still anticipate your game and stay two steps ahead of you!"

"Then you should know that **Shield Wing** can't be destroyed in one attack!" Shouted Yusei, eyes on her gem-like reptile. " It has to be defeated _twice_!"

"I do know that," Stated Jack, brief memories of those Duels with that monster passing by. "And when **Twin Sword Marauder** attacks a monster in defense mode, it can attack again!"

"Shit," Yusei breathed, Jack smirking at the look on her face.

"I said that I was _two_ steps ahead of you, Yusei, not just one!" He pointed at her dragon once more "Go! _Double Marauder Mayhem_!" Points were dropped from Yusei's end.

**Yusei: 2600 (SPC:2)**

**Jack: 4000 (SPC:2)**

"And to end my first turn, I place one card face-down," Said the Dueling King, looking over _what he had._

_'I already have in my hand the card that will lead me to victory, and settle this matter once and for all!' _

"You can't defeat me, Yusei!" He shouted, their Runners shifting and either speeds beteen one another a few times.

"We'll see, Jack!" Yelled the twilight-haired girl, her hands scanning over her selection of cards.

_**'Meteor Stream**__,' _Her mind went into her old memories, recalling her Duels with Jack in the Satellite. _'Jack might be expecting this since I beat him with it before. So I'd better hold off on using it, for now.' _She tucked the card in her hand and selected another.

"From my hand I summon **Junk Synchron** **(LV:3/ATK:1300/DEF:500)**!" The little driver dressed in orange waved at Yusei at got ready with his goggles, rubbing his palms. "And now, I'm gonna tune my **Junk Synchron** with my **Shield Wing**, in order to Synchro-Summon!" With two spinning in the air, Yusei chanted a familiar call to a red-eyed beast.

_"From the junk pile to the skies, let him be known as the king of the defeated! Let the wishes of the fallen be saved by him! _Show yourself, **Junk Warrior ( :2300/DEF:1300)**!" The gates of golden-green were the entrance the metal-man needed, thrusting his heavy gauntlets about. "Now take out that **Marauder**!" Commanded Yusei, her junk-type monster sprinting and delivery a powerful blow, the killing thief blown to bits.

**Yusei: 2600 (SPC:3)**

**Jack: 3300 (SPC:3)**

"Next I activate my trap card, **Synchro Blast**! Now when my **Warrior** attacks**, Synchro Blast** can slam you with five-hundred points of damage!" A white light was flashed on Jack, bringing down his Life-Points.

**Yusei: 2600 (SPC:4)**

**Jack: 2800 (SPC:4)**

"_Now_ you're Dueling, Yusei . . ." Stated Jack.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Said Yusei as the two made a turn around a hairpin.

"It's the only one you'll be getting from me!" Shouted Jack, a faint pink crawling up his neck from Yusei's soft tone, even though they were shouting at each other a while back. "Because from my hand, I summon Dark Tinker **( :1300)**!" A hobbit-like creature with many legs was crawling along, tools by the dozen in its many arms. "Then I activate the **Powerful Rebirth** trap card! And with this card, I can re-summon **Twin Sword Marauder** from my graveyard!" **Marauder **and **Tinker **now marched together, right on the king's command.

"Alright, **Dark Tinker** is only level-three, and that **Sword Marauder** is a level-four!" Tanner was putting piece by piece together.

"It'll take a little more than that to summon **Red Dragon Archfiend**!" Shouted Alex, Goosebumps popping on his skin.

"This isn't going to start off smooth." Whispered Luna, shivering and looking at the skies. Why was it looking like it was going to rain?

"Now the monster resurrected by **Powerful Rebirth** gains 100 attack and defense points, and its level increases by one!" Shouted Jack, a blue light sparkling around.

**Twin Sword Marauder:(LV: 5/ATK:1500/DEF: 1300)**

"_What_?!" Exclaimed Yusei, her hairs prickling straight. Jack drunk the look she had, blue eyes as wide as a doe's, yet more glassy and wide.

"Yusei, I'm the best Turbo-Duelist New Domino City has ever seen! And that move I just made was one more example of why _I'm_ the champ," Jack smirked and rose his hand slowly. "And now I'm going to show you why I'm gonna _remain_ a champ!" A Synchro-Summon was about to commence.

"_The undying flames of rage fill one's heart, shaking the earth as its master rises in the air. Let the fast lane ignite with the strongest of all!_ Synchro Summon, **Red Dragon Archfiend (LV8/ATK:3000/DEF:2000)**!" From a comet of black and red flames, came the vicious power and might that was Jack's dragon, roaring as proudly as it's master.

_'Back in the Satellite, I knew that to realize my full potential, to climb up from the bottom of the world, I had to throw away everything,' _His eyes drew over to Yusei, trailing from what he could see of her slender form all the way to her sharp yet emotionless face. _'I had to turn my back on the Satellite. And my friends.'_ He remembered that simple road he and Yusei took as children. Just he, and a little girl who was on the short side with an old blue ribbon tied messily in her hair. His best friend. _'Nothing was more important to me than being the best!' _His pride took him over, and he now glowered at Yusei, the flames of Hell only corrupted further when Yusei looked back at him with her oceanic eyes swirling with a frozen fire.

_'But now here __**you**__ come, grown-up and still haunting me with the past like a ghost, and you're trying to take_ _me_ _down? You're not a real Duelist! You haven't had to sacrifice anything! Everything you did was all done by pure, damn luck! You always put Dueling second! Well I'm finally going to put you in your __**place**__!'_

**Red Dragon Archfiend **bellowed above them, a rightful royalist of Hell signaling that the worst was coming.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Me? Jack, why me? Why . . . Me?"<strong>_

"_**You got what you wanted. She's here, right?"**_

The words from the two competitors went over and over in Goodwin's head, their questions working over his thoughts. Abruptly, he stood up, and walked over to his private desk, reaching into one of the draws and pulling out a small, leathered book, old and broken a little at the spine. Flipping to the first page, he stared at the picture of a young couple smiling at him.

How long had it been since he remembered those two?

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Unknown workplace, Old-New Domino City, 5:00 PM)<strong>_

"_Rex, that concludes today's work."_

"_Then, shall we head out?"_

_The older man nodded, dark blue eyes a lit with intelligence yet filled with a warm and mature glow. His hair was finely spiked and shape in a grey-black color. A younger Rex Goodwin followed him out of their workspace and into the provided grove outside the facility._

"_Hajime, what time shall we inform the R.R.D of today's work results?" Asked Rex._

"_Let's schedule it in for next week. For now, I rather spend some time with my family." Said Hajime, the two of the spotting a woman waiting for them on a bench. Her brown hair was styled in a small and high ponytail and her eyes were a gentle shade of lime._

"_Hajime, Rex, is the work done?" She asked._

"_Yes, And a complete success as well, Akina." Said Rex, the young woman smiling as she walked over and kissed Hajime on the cheek._

"_Good. Hajime," She smiled at the dark-skinned man. "A certain someone wanted to see you today. She's looking for you over there." She pointed at a moving bush and giggled when Hajime looked dumb folded at the moving bush. Rex had to laugh himself, he and Akina watching him walk over to the bush and brush away the leaves._

"_Bwah!"_

"_Yusei!" Hajime smiled and laughed as he lifted his infant daughter into the air, making the young, pale yet pink-cheeked child laugh. Hajime lifted her in the air and bought her back down, laughing freely as his daughter grabbed for his black spikes._

"_Oh, did you want to see daddy at work?" Hajime asked, Yusei cooing and giggling obliviously. He rubbed his nose with his daughter's, love unfolding from his fatherly heart. "Such a good girl. Can you say 'daddy'? Come on, Yusei. Please, say it." He urged._

"_Hajime, she's only a few months old," Chide Akina gently._

"_But she's such a smart girl," Hajime __**did not **__whine. "She already knows how to crawl and she can almost speak." Throwing that aside, the young scientist bought his daughter close, feeling her little head of black hair nuzzle to his neck. Rex smiled as father and daughter reunited from after a day's length of worth. From the time he spent with the Fudos, he knew that they loved their daughter with all their heart. Just like he, Rex, had love for his own child._

"_What's that, Yusei?" Rex snapped of his thoughts. "You want your uncle Rex to hold you? Sure, why not?" The baby was moved close to Rex, the latter giving a nervous smile._

"_I'd rather not. I'm not good with children-" But he was cut off when the infant was placed in his arms, blue eyes as wide as the sky during a new moon looking up at him. "Um, hello, little one."_

"_Na, ba! Hawa! Bu-waa!" Yusei cried, her tiny and clammy hands pressing at his face and grabbing his brown-black hair. Rex grunted in protest, ready to pull the child off him when Yusei made content yawn and nuzzled to his chest, closing her eyes with a small smile and a baby sound that sounded sleepy._

_OK, this was nice, but not cute . . ._

_Who was he kidding? This little girl was adorable. He patted the child's back and made a face when Hajime and Akina gave cheeky grins, the brunette holding up a camera she somehow conjured up._

"_Do not even think about it."_

"_Oh, I just want one picture!" Akina gushed excitedly. "Yusei really likes you and I just wish to capture the moment!"_

"_Face it, Rex. This is one battle you won't be winning." Said Hajime, laughing a little. Shaking his head, Rex looked to the little girl in his arms, the latter waking up and smiling at him with pinking cheeks._

" _. . . You win this round," He sighed, shifting the child to be more comfortable on his elbow and looking to the camera and trying to smile. Yusei giggled and smiled, waving as the camera flashed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(VIP Tower, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 8:15 PM)<strong>_

Rex held that very picture now, the sides crinkled and a little torn and faded. He looked at the small piece of his past before placing it back in the picture book and closing it. He folded his hands upon it, and sighed.

'_There are so many reasons why it's you, Yusei,' _He thought. _'So __**many **__reasons.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**And there you all go! First half of the thrilling Duel. I got a lot of emotions and stuff out there, huh? Yusei and Jack are more conflicted with each other than it usually seems. Goodwin knows Yusei from the time she was still a toddler! What, does he holds a special bond with her? And he also has a child? Who could it be? Only I know, it seems XD **_

_**Seriously though, I loved introducing the past in this chapter, especially Yusei's parents. By the way, quick note, yes, I gave her parents' names I thought that would seem fit, since they don't have official names. Her father's name, Hajime, means 'Beginning' since the whole project was started by him, and her mother's name, Akina, means 'family bond', due to her love for her husband and daughter. Neat, huh? :D**_

_**Anyway, please drop a review so that I can continue this story with a drive! It would really help. Next is the second part, so please make sure to keep an eye out! Have a happy holidays and I'll see you all real soon! Bye-bye!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Fortune Final! (PT 2)

_**Hello, those of the world! How have you all been doing? How were your Christmases and all? Was it something to remember? Or did you feel like you could do without it? XD Lameness aside, thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. So much motivation! :D I am here to bring you all the thrilling conclusion to the Fortune Cup arc! (Marking the end of Season one of the series and moving onto the second.) This is where we **_**FINALLY **_**see some actual romance go on between Yusei and Jack, this I promise you! It also brings out another piece into the Crimson Dragon Puzzle and so much more!**_

_**WAIT! ONE MORE THING! Thanks to a certain person (a very AWESOME artist!) A scene from chapter eleven was made! To check it out, please check out Rikojasmine's DeviantART page and look for **_**Akiyuki vs. Yusei**_**. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did! (Thanks so muc, Riko-san! This chapter's all to you!)**_

_**Hope you all are ready! Now, let's kick back and get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns this. Not me. **_**Brave Heart **_**by Miyazaki Azumi**__**is not mine either.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Thirteen: Fortune Finale, Part Two!<strong>_

_**(Fortune Track, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 8:10 PM)**_

"Welcome back to the Fortune Cup finale!" With a pleased yell, the MC rallied up the audience as the Duel continued on, everyone seeing the magnificent that was Jack's **Red Dragon Archfiend**. "Where the Master of Faster, Jack Atlas, already has a commanding lead! Can Satellite's Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo, catch up? Or will this be her final lap?" He threw his finger into the air, fireworks painting the dark skies on his command. Let's watch and see!"

* * *

><p>"What's that?"<p>

Everyone peered at the darken skies, brisk winds chilling them to the bone as the clouds suddenly turned dense, and shook with thunder. The color was that to strike against sunsets, an ominous color of purple mixing with grey.

"I don't think the forecast called for scary purple clouds!" Cried Leo, he and Destiny clinging to each other for dear life. Luna could feel fright herself, her insides twisting with a bad omen.

"It's a sigh!" Cried Yanagi, screaming bloody murder. "The Crimson Dragon is coming! And if he's coming, then we should all get going!" He shouted, noticing that it looked like other spectators were leaving hurryingly as well.

"Take it easy, gramps," Chide Tanner, waving his hand. Alex nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Tanner's right. Let's just calm down, yeah?" He asked, though pulling the collar of his jacket more securely around his neck. "I mean, it's probably just some acid rain drifting in from the Satellite."

* * *

><p>"It's the sign we've been waiting for," Looking pleased, Goodwin sat back in his chair, smirking, looking rather proud with himself. "Soon the Crimson Dragon will awake from its long slumber." He said quietly.<p>

"Um, just one question about all that," Lazar, though wickedly please, he seemed to be confused and troubled by something. "I thought we needed _five_ Signers, no? At this point, we just have the four. The little girl, Akiyuki, Yusei, and Jack. Besides, are we even sure we can control the Dragon's power once it's been summoned?"

"Lazar, Lazar," Goodwin sighed and shook his head. "You shouldn't be worrying about such trivial things," He opened his sealed hand and looked at the old and almost faded photograph within it. "I've already risked so much to get to this point of our goals."

* * *

><p><em>Hajime was at work with the factorials of the latest project, face carved by the equations and calculations set before him. Rex admired the older man for that. Though the elder scientist was young, wise and kind from his grueling years at New Domino's finest university and scholarships in nuclear studies, he could still keep everything under control, from his private life within the metal walls of the facilities to his social life with his young family and friends.<em>

_Rex grinned mentally at that thought. It was only a week earlier that Hajime announced that his wife, Akina, was pregnant with their first child. How spazzy the man acted then was a sight to see._

"_Hajime?"_

_Said dark-haired man jumped the slightest and looked at him, suddenly smiling._

"_Ah, Rex," He picked up the papers he dropped and gave a sort-of sheepish grin. "Sorry, I was too lost in the program to hear you come in."_

"_It's quite alright," Nodding, Rex walked over to the large desk, looking over the lists of papers. His old friend was progressing well. If this work were kept at this sort of speed, the R.R.D would be quite satisfied. Beside the papers, Rex caught the small lists of paint samples and numbers listed for multiple doctors._

"_You and Miss. Akina must be taking a lot of precautions, yes?" He asked. Nodding, the blue-eyed man picked up the list of paints and sighed, scratching the back of his neck._

"_Yes. We're already deciding what to paint the nursery," Shaking his head, Hajime gave an impish look. "And we don't know if it will be a boy or girl either. Rex, I'm being run up the wall here," Hajime suddenly looked tired, despite his youth. "Dealing with the demands of the higher-ups, and with Akina having her mood swings. I swear, I'm ready to drop dead at any moment."_

"_And yet, you're keeping a high head." Beamed his silver-haired friend. Hajime gave a laugh and nod._

"_I suppose you're right. However Rex, there is something I'd like to ask from you."_

"_Yes?" Asked Rex, inquired. At this moment, his friend looked like he needed all the help he could get._

"_I know that who we are are being sponsored with as of now can turn on us," Hajime's eyes were deeply shaded with something only he knew. "As of such, they can gather any information on me. I've looked over some of the work they have presented with us, and I cannot say I agree with every decision they have in mind. If they found out about what I was thinking, they would do the unimaginable."_

"_Hajime, what exactly are you asking from me?" Asked Rex, weariness escalating a little._

"_What I ask of you is that if anything were to happen to me in this project . . ." Hajime's chest heaved with a despondent sigh. "I want you to look after Akina and my child. Please." The older man's tone was almost desperate. _

"_You . . . Hajime, you can't simply ask this of me . . ." Rex shook his head, a firm look in place. "You are a well-respected citizen of New Domino. If those above us were to do something as you are proclaiming, then the authorities will see to it."_

"_Rex! Just . . . please . . ." Hajime looked ready to beg, eyes in utter hope. "I know I look to be in paranoia, but I just want you to promise me," He looked at his own hands, calloused and worn-out from work. He suddenly smiled softly. "A new-born child bears no sins. I don't want my child to be dealt with what consciences I have gained," With a sudden grin, Hajime nodded with resolve. "So please, Rex; Look after my child. Whatever happens, dead or not, I know you will make the right choices for my unborn child."_

* * *

><p>'<em>I apologize, old friend,' <em>Closing his fist once more, Rex looked back to the Duel with a weight of guilt holding down his almost frozen heart. _'But in order to protect the child you've known so faintly, I must hurt her in the progress. . .' _

Clearing his throat, Goodwin gave his right-hand man a nonchalant smile.

"Lazar, don't you trust me? You see, I know the fifth Signer."

"Oh. That's cool. If you know!" Lazard nodded with an understanding look, lips pulled tightly and downward. "Then I'll just watch this match and rela-" Lazar stopped, bugging his eyes at his employer. "Wait, you know? Who is it? A-are they here?" He turned around, all over the place, a large grin on his face. "How exciting! Then that means we can unlock all of its power!" He rejoiced.

"That's right, Lazar," Slipping on his mask to the world once again, Goodwin stated. "But first, we must see if we can harness the immense power the Crimson Dragon's summoning will create."

* * *

><p>"It's time to put you in your place, Yusei!" Yelled Jack, smirking as the crowds cheered his name. This had to be the power-boost of his career. What else could it be? "And by the way! Because of my <strong>Dark Tinker<strong>, I get to draw one card from my Deck!" For whatever humor he saw in the Duel, he spun his Runner around, meeting Yusei's raised brow as he activated his next monster. "**Red Dragon Archfiend**, send that **Junk Warrior** back to the scrapheap! Go, _Absolute Powerforce_!" Obeying its master, **Red Dragon **enflamed Yusei's monster in galloping speeds of fire, metal flying and almost sending Yusei off course.

**Yusei: 1900 (SPC:4)**

**Jack: 2800 (SPC:4)**

"Finally, I throw down three face-downs and end my turn!" Shouted Jack, reversing his D-Wheel and riding side by side with Yusei once more. Drawing her card, Yusei formed her next plan. Dealing with a monster of that pallet would be difficult, but she knew she could find a way to settle this.

"It's my turn, Jack! And it's time I even up the playing field! First I activate my trap, **Descending Lost Star**! This lets me summon a monster back from my graveyard in defense mode, as long as I lower its level to one and its defense points to zero!" Yusei threw her hand within the myriad of winds as her card was activated. "So now, by powering down my **Junk Warrior**," From the Grave appeared her metal-made warrior, glowed in its spiritual dust. Her next card bought out was a light-type monster with blue armor, a jetpack, and single red gem on its forehead. "I can then bring it back out to my field! Then I summon the tuner-monster, **Hyper Synchron (LV:4/ATK:1600/DEF:800)**! And now I tune Junk Warrior with my Hyper Synchron, in order to Synchro-Summon a friend of mine!"

Clusters of stars gathered within the darkening road, light almost reflecting off the grasses and asphalt of the area. The glittering lights left everyone in a awing grace as Yusei bought forth her great dragon.

"_The constellations guide his way and star-lit wishes give him his strength. Of friendship, brotherhood, and love, let the path of light lead him to stars! Let's rev it up-_!" The source of light burst in spouting fountains as a dragon, worthy of being dubbed as a "fallen angel", flew over Yusei in a jet of twinkling stars. "**Stardust Dragon****(LV:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2000)**!"

In moments met, in destiny, each of the four Signers felt their arms burn. From the stands to where Luna sat, to the unknown room Akiyuki laid in, to the two riders of the game, the pain stung more than a thousand needles.

"Welcome to the party, **Stardust**," Said Jack, laughing as the great beast gave a roar in response. Yet from the response, Yusei felt something move in the walls of her heart, hearing only what the drums in her ears could capture. Her dragon, **Stardust**, was talking to her.

'_You do not wish to fight him. . .'_

'_Got that right.' _Replied Yusei, her heart aching. A fight with Jack was not what Yusei wanted. She wanted something else. '_But what do I want . . . ?'_

'_You wish to have your ties with him fixed,' _Said **Stardust **wisely. _'What you truly want, Yusei. What does your heart say?'_

'_My . . . My heart?'_

'_It has been your wisest asset.'_

Yusei bit her lip, eyes landing to Jack as the crowds cheered for him. How happy he looked, to have what he had gained with his fame and fortune. Happiness. Something that people think that money could buy. Something that seemed so unattainable.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for!" The announcement snapped Yusei out of the conversation. "So get ready, 'cause these two beasts are about to battle it out! It's Dragon vs. Dragon!" Agreeing with the announcer, Yusei continued her move.

"And now, **Hyper Synchron's** special ability activates! You see Jack, when it's part of a Synchro-Summon, the new monster gets an extra eight-hundred attack points! So now my **Stardust Dragon's** got thirty-three-thousand!" A shower of lights was glowed upon **Stardust**, making it seem more enchanting than ever.

**Stardust Dragon: (ATK:3300)**

"Well then I guess I'll play my trap card, **Tuner Capture**!" Yelled Jack, revealing a reverse. "This enables me to take control of the monster you used to make your Synchro-Summon happen. What goes around comes around, Yusei!" The small sprite gave a cry, bouncing over to Jack's side and looking as smug as Jack.

"Whoa! While Yusei's **Hyper Synchron** goes Benedict Arnold," Called out the MC. "Jack out-monsters her two to one!"

"I can still pull through this! **Stardust **as always with me!" Yelled Yusei with great trust, the bond between her and her dragon held stronger than any kind of silver.

"Come on! That pathetic dragon's no match for me and my Deck!" Barked Jack, before starting his move. "I trigger the trap card, **Tuner's Mine**! And this is just one example of why I'm the Master of Faster, and you're a worthless wannabe!" He smirked. Something in his middle burned worse than his mark, himself wincing and bending forward.

"Jack?" Yusei asked, the blonde groaning and shaking his head. "Jack!?" She cried out, honestly worried.

'_What was that?' _Shaking his head, Jack moved on.

"Don't go soft on me, Yusei! I certainly don't need it!" Glowering, he resumed. "Now I can de-tune my dragon to double my defense!"

_'Oh, man,'_ Yusei bit her lip. _'If I don't take out his __**Twin Sword Marauder**__, he'll just use it to bring out his __**Red Dragon Archfiend**__ all over again next round. Guess that leaves me just one thing to do . . .' _Nodding once, her motions told Stardust to be ready with its silver flames.

"**Stardust Dragon**! Attack **Twin Sword Marauder** with _Cosmic Flare_!" She shouted, her star monster (no pun intended) twisting it's fires at the monster in question, only to be intercepted by **Dark Tinker**, screws flying everywhere. "What!?"

"Surprise, surprise!" Laughed Jack. " You see, my trap forces you to attack my **Dark Tinker**. When are you gonna learn that you'll never be a match for me, Yusei? I'll beat you in front of the whole world, just like I beat you way back in the Satellite!" He threw his head back in laughter. "It's like we're children all over again! Only you're not wearing that old bow you had!"

"If you can remember that old ribbon Jack, then you can certainly remember this move! Go, **Synchro Blast**!" Yelled the rather flushed girl, attacking Jack with intent.

**Yusei: 1900 (SPC:5)**

**Jack: 2300 (SPC:5)**

"Thanks to that trap card, when any Synchro monster like my dragon attacks, you automatically lose five-hundred Life-Points!" She pointed out.

"The difference between us is that I can afford it! Now I can draw another card!" Called Jack, still smug. Yusei shook her head, eyes drooping slightly.

"It won't help you, Jack." She stated.

"Oh really, Yusei?" Ignoring her, Jack threw down his card upon the Duel screen. "I tune **Hyper Synchron** with **Twin Sword Marauder**, in order to Synchro-Summon **Red Dragon Archfiend** one more time!" With flames burning as brightly as the stars that presented **Stardust Dragon**, **Red Dragon Archfiend **cried out with hostility.

"Let's kick this Turbo-Duel into overdrive!" At a turning point, both Yusei and Jack power-slid their D-Wheels, meeting face-to-face. "And just like **Hyper Synchron **added eight-hundred points to your dragon, now that it's helping me with my Synchro-Summon, I get to reap the benefits of its power as well. And remember, after I win this, your **Stardust Dragon** is mine!" Called Jack, the heads of his and Yusei's motorcycles locked.

**Red Dragon Archfiend: (ATK:3800)**

"Ready?" Asked Jack, his adrenaline bought in a breakneck speed at Yusei's brazen alto.

"Bring it!"

"Consider it brought!" Grinned Jack as the two dragons met in a head-butt, similar to how their masters were locked in racing.

**Yusei: 1100 (SPC:6)**

**Jack: 2300 (SPC:6)**

"It looks like you forgot that since **Hyper Synchron** was used, neither dragon can be destroyed now!" Cried Yusei, just as she and Jack pulled their Runner's away from their stalemate and set back to the race.

"Good thing I've got this, then! My trap, **Field Cannon**!" Popping from the card came a bright attack of lit that struck Yusei powerfully, the young Duelist shouting. "Now you lose five-hundred Life-Points, 'cause I couldn't destroy your monster!"

**Yusei: 600 (SPC:6)**

**Jack: 2300 (SPC:6)**

* * *

><p>"Yusei, no!" Cried Leo.<p>

"This isn't good," Muttered Tanner, shaking his head with grief lines on his forehead. " Yusei better think of something. Fast."

"I couldn't agree with ya more, Tanner!" Nodded Yanagi, pointing to the dimming clouds and obscene weather. "Especially with those clouds circling around like that!" A thunder drum clacked within the clouds, bringing bad weather for the Fortune Cup.

* * *

><p>The cracks of thunder shattered through the air, red bolts of lightning stitching the skies. A gaint shard of crimson-red light pierced the air and almost struck the two Duelists, their dragons outstretching their wings. It was as if they were arriving the newest guest to the tournament.<p>

"Here it comes." Muttered Jack.

"The Crimson Dragon!" Gasped Yusei, heart dropping in jumps of awe and slight fright.

With a cry that sounded out of this world, the lightening turned liquid-light, resembling that of glowing blood, before it took the form of a familiar dragon. It's very tail and wings looked like that of Yusei's and Jack's.

"I see it, but I do not believe it!" Cried out the Master of Ceremonies, eyes as big as every other person unbeknownst to the Crimson Dragon legend.

* * *

><p>"The Crimson Dragon!" Shouted Yanagi, flailing in his seat. "It's huge!"<p>

Luna cried out, clutching her glowing arm to her chest as it stung worse than a million bee stings.

"Luna!" Destiny caught the blue-haired girl before she fell from her seat, Leo looking worried at his twin.

"Luna . . ."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Unknown building, East-New Domino City, 9:00 PM)<strong>_

Breathing heavily, his heart faster than a hummingbird's wings, Akiyuki watched the Duel commence, brown eyes in a state of forlorn . Yusei appeared in the next shot, the young man gulping as Yusei herself looked to be ignoring the pain.

"Yusei . . . Please survive . . ."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Fortune Track, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 9:05 PM)<strong>_

"It can't be," Sayer looked upon the majesty that was of the Crimson Dragon, almost looking afraid himself. "They actually awakened you? Some girl and a band of misfits?!"

* * *

><p>"Crimson Dragon, welcome to my arena!" Yelled Jack, like the king he was. "Now watch and witness how your future master rules this Duel! Watch as this king claims what is rightfully his!"<p>

"Jack! Be careful!" Cried Yusei, all thoughts of winning blown away, focused on the mess of the red and purple sky. "The Crimson Dragon might rip this place apart and everyone in it! And it could get us, too!" She yelled. It was there she knew she didn't want Jack hurt. Despite all he snide and uttered, every word sent like a poison-dipped knife, she only cared for Jack's well-being.

"Don't tell me you're scared!" Yelled Jack, thrilled. "I am a Signer, Yusei Fudo, and this is my destiny! Goodwin told me that the power of the Crimson Dragon will help me save this world!" Long ago, Jack had always wanted to be a hero. Like those he read in story books. For that, it was for the sake of a young girl. However, Yusei could only see a tiny bit of that side in him. The rest of him was harden by self-pride and greed.

* * *

><p><em>'And it shall, Jack. But you will not fight the darkness that is coming alone,' <em>Thought Goodwin, his heart beating as if he were having a stroke._ 'Legend says that once all five Signers are gathered, the future can be revealed. So with the power __I__ possess as the fifth Signer, I will now show you what our enemy plans!'_

"You think I care about that!?"

Goodwin looked back in surprise when the girl he knew since she was a baby looked at Jack, emotions revealed to be hurt and ravaged.

* * *

><p>"As if I do!" With passion and pain she had locked up for all those years, Yusei gave out a heart-wrenching sob. "Destiny or not, I just don't want us to be killed over this Jack! The last thing I want to do before we die is to be fighting with you!" She cried, a tear ripped away by the winds against her face.<p>

"Yusei . . ." For one of the longest moments in his life, Jack was speechless. Something had slightly cracked the shell of his world. His heart was feeling a pain much worse than the one in his arm, as Yusei tried to quiet her crying. "Yusei . . ." That was all he could say, and she was all he could think.

'_Crying . . . She's crying . . . I did that . . .'_

The roar of the Crimson Dragon caught their attention, and they both called out as dark depths of the purple clouds swirled around them, their Runners gabbed by the claws of the Crimson Dragon. A simple wind blew, and they were spirited away.

* * *

><p>'<em>Am I dead?' <em>Yusei opened her eyes to a single path of white light, she and Jack riding side-by-side. She looked around and gazed at the million stars of the Milky Way.

"Jack, where are we?" She asked, the foreigner as stunned as she was.

"Beats me." Jack whispered, two sudden orbs of red light flying above them. Taking form, Akiyuki and Luna were now flying above them as they raced within the space.

* * *

><p>"Where's the stadium?" Asked Luna, scared and looking around. "What's going on?"<p>

"Why am I here? Just now . . ." Akiyuki felt breathless, weightless in the state he was in.

* * *

><p>Shinning in sky was the only star that was a haunting shade of red, the land before them morphing into a land of ruins with a large temple scaling to the skies, many people that looked of Geiger's heritage appearing.<p>

"Yusei, they look exactly like the People of the Stars!" Shouted Jack.

"What are _they _doing here?" Asked Yusei, gasping when she saw five of the natives' arms glowing with the Marks of the Dragon.

"Hey, Jack! They're all Signers!" She yelled.

"Like us!" Jack's eyes were looking at the mark identical to his own. "Goodwin told me about these people! He said somehow we're all linked to the Crimson Dragon!"

The scene was wiped away, transforming into a demolished city. Even from birds-eye-view, Yusei could recognize what the city once was.

"Down there looks a lot like the Satellite, Jack." She whispered, her hands trembling. A dark purple fire suddenly swarmed around the city, igniting the area and drawing the shape of a hideous animal with long and gangly legs, eight in total.

* * *

><p>"Look there! Is that a giant spider surrounding the Satellite?" Shouted Akiyuki. Though, as he and Luna were drifting across the space, he doubted that Yusei and Jack had heard him.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is happening!" Yusei cried and almost reached her hand impulsively, that one move her idea to stop the fire. "We have to stop it!" Worriedly, she knew that many lives would be lost in the fire.<p>

"It can't be real!" Jack shook his head, even if his own hand wanted to reach out and stop the disaster. "Perhaps it's the future!"

"Well if that's the future, then we'd better stop this Duel right now!" Yelled Yusei, catching up with her old friend. "We gotta get home!"

"We will . . ." Jack nodded, but that relenting glint in his eyes told otherwise. "Once we finish this!"

"What?" Asked Yusei, paling.

"Yusei, this is a Duel!" Yelled Jack, his voice echoing across the light wavering eons. "The Crimson Dragon won't let either of us go back until one of us wins!"

"Come on!" Cried Yusei, shaking her head. "Jack, just stop! Just stop it right now! Don't you see what will happen if we do!?"

"Don't you get it?" Frustrated, angered, Jack looked at her with scorn. "Dueling brought us here and Dueling's gonna bring us back home! And whoever wins will show the Crimson Dragon they deserve the power to save the world!"

"So all you care about is being some sort of savior!?" Yusei growled, shaking her head. "What the Hell with you and the sudden Messiah-complex?! Jack, all I care about is the both of us getting home alive! No Duel is worth our lives!"

_~Nigetari, akirameru koto wa daremo  
>Isshun areba dekiru kara arukitsuzukeyou~<em>

_**(If given a second, anyone can give up and run  
>So just keep on walking)<strong>_

"In this case, it is!" Yelled Jack. "I'm not only doing this for myself! I'm doing this for you!"

"How is this for-"

"You think I want you to die?!" Shouted Jack, throwing his Runner to connect with Yusei and grab her by the back of the neck. "Everything I've done this far, it was to save your ass! Becoming Goodwin's pawn in his little web of games was to help us! To help _you_! I never forgot the promise we made! That we would one day rise to be the best of the best, together!"

"Jack-"

"No, I need you to listen!" Commanded Jack, the hand on Yusei's neck now moving to the top of her own on one of the handle brakes. "My title means a lot to me, Yusei! Without this title, then I'm done for! Every sacrifice I've made thus far will all be for not! I need my title for the both of us!"

"Jack . . ." Yusei's hand grabbed his own, and she shook her head, smiling sadly. "You don't need the title. You don't need to be my hero. All I want is my best friend back, and I want the both of us to return home alive. That's all I ever wanted." She replied, squeezing his hand gently.

_~Kimi ni shika dekinai koto ga aru aoi hoshi ni  
>Hikari ga nakusenu you ni~<em>

_**(There's something only you can do  
>So that this blue planet doesn't lose its light) <strong>_

"Yusei, that is too much to ask for," Jack sighed, shaking his head, though relishing in the warmth he could feel pass Yusei's glove. "I've gave too much already. Everything up to this moment is finally put to the test!" He dragged his Runner away and threw down two reverse cards, glaring at the blonde-blackette. "If I can't be you're hero, then I'll be the world's hero! I throw down two face-downs!"

"Jack, you idiot. Even if this was for me," She closed her eyes, holding back the tears, and glared back at him. "Then I've never been any more disappointed in you! But, if you wanna keep Dueling, you'll get more than you bargained for, "pal"!" From her hand, she threw down a speed-spell. "I just activated **Silver Contrails**! It gives one thousand more attack points to any Wind monster on my field! And guess what my monster I pick!"

_~Tsukame! Egaita yume wo  
>Mamore! Daiji na tomo wo<br>Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa!~ _

_**(Seize! The dreams you had!  
>Protect! Your beloved friends!<br>You can become stronger!)**_

**Stardust Dragon: (ATK:4300)**

"**Stardust Dragon**, attack **Red Dragon Archfiend** and take us home!" Yelled Yusei, her dragon forming white energy within its maw and firing off at its counter-part. **Red Archfiend **howled, as well as Jack as he could feel the white flames burn around him, burning his white suit.

**Yusei: 600 (SPC:7)**

**Jack: 1800 (SPC:7)**

_'That attack . . . I can feel it! Like it was real!'_ Jack though, breathing through his nostrils. _'I guess the Crimson Dragon wants Yusei and I to play for keeps! Well that's just fine by me!"_

"Next I activate my trap, **Synchro Blast**!" Yusei shouted, gasping as Jack seemed to writhe in pain from the spell. "Jack . . ."

**Yusei: 600 (SPC:7)**

**Jack: 1300 (SPC:7)**

_~Shiranai! Pawaa ga yadoru!_

_Haato! Ni hi ga tsuitara!  
>Donna negai, mo uso ja nai<br>Kitto kanau ka . . ._

_Show me your brave heart!~_

**(Unknown! Power dwells in your heart, **

**When! Its fire is lit!  
>Any wish, it's true<br>Will surely be granted . . .**

**Show me your brave heart!) **

"And you thought I had short memory," Panted Jack, eyes dry and burns opening along his arms. "Since **Hyper Synchron** helped summon both our dragons out, neither one can be destroyed in battle!"

"I'll throw down three face-downs, and end my turn!" Yelled Yusei, Jack catching rare sapphires blaze with a plan.

_'Three face-downs?'_ He wondered, ignoring his burns. _'Looks like Yusei's making her big move . . ..'_

_~Hare no hi bakari ja nai, kara tama ni  
>Tsumetai ame mo furu keredo, kasa hirogeyou~ <em>

_**(Not every day is sunny, so sometimes  
>Even though a cold rain is falling, just open your umbrella) <strong>_

_'Too bad it's too late! No matter what she's got hidden, my speed-spell will destroy it!'_

"Here. We. _GO_!" He shouted, beginning his turn. "I can't slay your dragon, but I can still take out your Life-Points! Go, **Red Dragon Archfiend**, ATTACK!" The dragons met in raging clatter of bone-crushing, Yusei crying out as her head and shoulders felt the painful impact.

**Yusei: 100 (8)**

**Jack: 1300 (8)**

_~Ikikata ni chizu nanka nai, kedo dakara jiyuu  
>Doko e datte yukeru, kimi mo~ <em>

_**(There's no map of how to live, that's why we're free  
>You can go, anywhere) <strong>_

* * *

><p>"YUSEI!" Cried Akiyuki, trying to reach for her. "Hang in there! You can do this!"<p>

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Yusei breathed, her shoulders shaking from the blow as she gazed at the two dragons. "I could feel his attack!"<p>

"That's right, Yusei," Said Jack, Yusei now able to see the connection with Jack's small injuries. "This Duel is winner-takes-all! And now you'll see what it's like to Duel with more than just your Life-Points on the line!" He yelled.

_~Hashire! Kaze yori hayaku  
>Mezase! Sora yori tooku<br>Atarashii jibun ni aeru sa~ _

_**(Run! Faster than the wind!  
>Aim! Farther than the skies!<br>You can meet a new you)**_

"You don't know if that's true!" Said Yusei softly, wincing as her body lurched forward from one slightly dislocated shoulders. "But if it is, then I plan on getting us back alive as fast as I can! I activate my trap, **Crossline Counter**! Now if I take battle damage during your turn, I double it and add it as attack points! Plus now, my dragon gets to attack you!" A mist surrounded **Stardust **as it gathered power.

**Stardust Dragon: (ATK:4300)**

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Laughed Jack, daring her to make her next move.

"**Stardust Dragon**, let's not keep him waiting any longer!" Yelled Yusei, her dragon obeying her as it short a typhoon of star-powered fire. Jack bellowed at the barrels of flames, his head ducked forward as he lost Life-Points.

**Yusei: 100 (SPC:8)**

**Jack: 800 (SPC:8)**

_~Shiranai yuuki ga nemuru,_

_haato ni ki ga tsuitara  
>Mune no naka no doshaburi mo<br>_

_Kitto yamu kara . . ._

_Show me your brave heart!~ _

_**(Unknown! Courage sleeps in your heart,**_

_**And when you realize  
>The downpour in your heart<br>Will surely stop . . .**_

_**Show me your brave heart!) **_

"Jack?" Yusei looked over his slumped and rocking form, white suit tinted brown. She panicked as Jack gave a weak cough. "Jack!?" She cried out.

"Don't worry about me!" Sitting up, Jack threw a look that was both reassuring and haughty. "In fact, you should be a lot more concerned with yourself!" He noticed her slightly twisted arm, and a part of him worried since that arm held her stitches.

'_Damnit, be more careful!' _He thought, eyes raking over Yusei. _'I . . .' _He shook his head in defeat, and finally admit something he'd never thought he'd admit. _'I don't want to lose you . . .'_

"I activate the speed-spell, **Overboost**!" He yelled, activating his next card. "So now I get four extra _**speed-counters**_ this round, completely maxing me out!" Like a Haley's comet did the _Wheel of Fortune _rode, speeding away from Yusei's crimson-motorcycle.

**Yusei: 100 (SPC:8)**

**Jack: 800 (SPC:12)**

"With that much power, there's no telling what he'll play next!" Yusei gulped.

"That's right! So get ready for me to call on one of my favorites!" Yelled Jack, activating the card in his hand. "Now from my hand, I play the speed-spell, **End of Storm**! And with the power of this card, Yusei, I can now put you in your place! And since _first__-_place is going to be all mine, I guess that you'll have to settle for _second_!" He shouted, winds of chaotic storms blurring Yusei's vision.

"I'm not settling for anything, Jack! Second place, a hero, "savior of the world", or any crap like that!" Yelled Yusei with a white-hot fire in her words. "And that's because **Stardust Dragon's** special ability can counter your **End of Storm**!" **Stardust **took flight, ripped wings ceasing the storm.

"Perhaps, but at what cost? Just look!" Jack pointed to her dragon. "That counter only works if you sacrifice **Stardust**! And with it gone, you're wide-open! Making this the perfect time for my favorite trap," He summoned a trap card. "**The Sneak Exploder**! So during your next standby-phase, you lose five-hundred Life-Points for every monster on my field! And since I've got the ravenous **Red Dragon Archfiend**, that means your Life-Points don't stand a chance!" He laughed with a conquering grin.

_~Tsukame! Mabushii asu wo  
>Mamore! Ai suru hito wo<br>Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa~ _

_**(Seize! The bright tomorrow!  
>Protect! The ones you love!<br>You can become stronger) **_

* * *

><p>"Oh, no!" With wide golden eyes, Luna cried out. "That trap will finish Yusei off and next round, she'll lose!"<p>

"She can pull through this!" Akiyuki nodded. "She's pulled out of things much more badly than this! Just like in my Duel, she'll pull out a beacon of hope!"

* * *

><p>"Then I'll make sure to pull a win on <em>this <em>round!" Yelled Yusei, throwing everything she had into her heart. As **Stardust **had said, she would follow it, and it would lead her to her win. "So I activate **Stardust Dragon's** special ability, and bring it back to the field! And then I'll activate the trap, **Meteor Stream**!" Along with her main dragon was a reverse card. "This slams you with a thousand points of damage since I special-summoned a monster back from my grave this round! **Stardust Dragon**, end this now!" Yet Jack only laughed, not afraid.

"Just what I was waiting for!" Laughed Jack. "There's a reason I'm the champ! Jack Atlas is destined for great things, while you're just destined to be in the place fate had assigned you! Yusei, this is where I draw the line! It's time I put things the way they should be! This adventure's over!" Jack threw his next trap card as he spoke. "I play **Crimson Fire**! Not only does it block you're thousand-point trap, but it boomerangs it right back to you, at double the damage!" Performing a gentleman's bow on his D-Wheel, Jack winked. Goodbye, Yusei!"

'Fate', as Jack called it, had other things in stored, though.

"Sorry, Jack," Yusei smiled, astonishing the blonde Duelist. "But I play my trap, **Shining Silver Force**, which douses your comeback and destroys all the spells and traps on your field!" Like the lights of the North, rays of the rainbow obliterated Jack's advantage.

"You persistent little-!" Jack growled, though he had a smirk. "I can't believe it. All I'm doing, and yet you still won't take it."

"I never take things handed so easily to me on a silver platter," Yusei said, hair almost sweeping under her helmet. "And I never was one to give up, and with your _**speed-counters** _about to run out of gas due to **Overboost's** effect, I don't plan on starting any time soon!"

**Yusei: 100 (SPC:8)**

**Jack: 800 (SPC:2)**

The difference in speed was easy to see, for Jack's Runner was a few yards away from Yusei's.

"This is almost familiar . . ." Whispered Yusei.

"Yeah," Jack could feel the remembrance she felt. "Like those times we raced when we were little."

"I still can't believe you remember those times," Yusei murmured, looking back at Jack. "It's a little fuzzy, but I can remember almost all of them. All those times, the ones where I'd get really tired or scrape my knees pretty badly," She smiled a little suddenly. "You'd pick me up and walk us back home," She closed her eyes and dropped her head near her lap. "You were the best guy ever, then. You looked after me, and cared for me. Jack, I loved every moment then."

"Really?" His question wasn't sarcastic, but Yusei couldn't dare to look back at him, her own heart thrumming within her ribcage.

"Yes. But now," She sighed and shook her head. "Things are different. I'm different. _You're _different. But not only that," She looked back at him, and spoke bluntly.

"You're empty, Jack. You have nothing."

Jack was struck silent, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"**Stardust**!" Yelled Yusei, drawing her card with her dragon above her. "Let's get back home!" She looked her card. "I activate our ticket to home, the **Speed-Spell** **Final Attack**!" Upon the card was the picture of a fleet of UFOs heading to an unknown planet. "When I activate this card, I can give up two of my _**speed-counters **_as long as I have more than five of them, the effcts giving **Stardust Dragon **an all-time boost!"

**Stardust Dragon: (ATK:5000)**

"F. . . _**Five-thousand**_?!" Shouted Jack, breathless and speechless.

"Jack, I don't want to do this. But, if this our only way to get home, and for you to _really _open your eyes, then I'll throw everything I got!" She threw her arm on the ready, and gave Jack a pained look. "Jack, please believe me when I say this will hurt me more than it'll hurt you! I swear, I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack!" Bending forward with a spiritual pressure plunging through her heart, Yusei released her palm. "**Stardust**, it's all to you! Bring us home with your final attack, _Shooting Star Serenade_!"

Inhaling all the lights within the cosmos, **Stardust **fired a bombard of shooting stars at **Red Dragon Archfiend**, flashing orbs of light tearing it apart as master and dragon bellowed and hollered in horrifying pain.

_~Kowase! Yowaki na kimi wo!  
>Kuzuse! Butsukaru kabe wo!<br>Atsui kodou buki ni naru kara  
>Believe in your heart~ <em>

_**(Break! That weak self!  
>Destroy the walls blocking you!<br>The warm beat of your heart will be your weapon  
>Believe in your heart) <strong>_

* * *

><p>The blinding light broke out through the arena, and everyone in it were held in shock as Jack Atlas's Runner came tumbling along the field, miraculously landing on its side with its rider hunched and crumpled. Yusei's Runner followed in with a few uneasy turns, spinning once before rounding to a jerky stop, breathing steam and causing Yusei to sweat more than she already was. Yusei was breathing mouthfuls of air, clinging to her handlebars like a cat to a scratching post.<p>

In the middle of the field, the holograms of **Stardust Dragon **and **Red Dragon Archfiend **were locked by their necks, tails twined together and claws ready to rip out each other's throats. The both of them stood still as statues, in the same coloring as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we seem to be experiencing some, err . . . technical difficulties at this moment. Your patience is appreciated as we try to sort this matter out," Off mic, the Mc shouted at the audio/video crew. "Can someone tell me why these two dragons have been frozen in midair? Get the Director on the line!"

In a split second, the dragons pixelated away, leaving everyone surprised even more.

* * *

><p>"What. Just. Happened?" Asked Tanner.<p>

"First they were Dueling, then they disappeared . . ." Whimpered Yanagi, at a loss of words himself.

"At-At least they're back, right guys?" Stuttered Alex, though his nails were dug into the underside of his seat. Leo was suddenly shaking, eyes wide and cracked with shock as he pointed at the scoreboard with a shaking hand.

"Look at the score! Check out Jack's Life-Points!"

**Yusei: 100 (SPC:8)**

**Jack: 0 (SPC:2)**

"Is that the right score?" Asked Destiny, still holding onto Luna.

"Yusei won . . ." Luna fell back in Destiny's embrace, head lulled one way. "She's the champion now."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>"She survived . . ." Akiyuki sighed in relief and fell back on his bed. "And she won . . . Thank goodness . . ." A ghost of a smile left it's trace as he finally gave up to the sleep that was drugging his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yusei won . . . ?" Wondered Sayer.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jack LOST!?" Cried Lazar, shocked beyond all comprehension. Goodwin's hand fisted around the photo in his hand, relief flooding into his stoned heart the slightest.<p>

'_She is safe, my friend. I still managed to keep my promise.'_

* * *

><p>"Jack!"<p>

The blonde himself could hear someone running over to him. His eyes were closing from the enoumous pain in his head, his gag reflexes tempting to make him throw-up on himself. Someone sat in front of him and his slightly wrecked Runner, on their knees and removing something, before work-worn, soft, and warm hands cradled his face, removing his helmet.

"Jack? Are you alright? Please," Soothing fingers stroked his bruised cheek. "Please, look at me, Jack. Open your eyes, please." A soft voice begged, wavering with worry.

'_Worry . . .'_ His eyes twitched. _'Who is worried about me?' _His eyes opened hazily, and he was met with a breath-taking vision. The liquid sapphires of two eyes greeted him, a pair of pink lips quivering, and a tigress-wise face laced with concern looked down upon him, tears threatening to pass the jewel-like eyes as a heavenly light glowed behind the being.

'_I've died,' _He concluded, taking in the sight. _'I've died because of the Duel, and an angel is now crying over me. Man, I never knew angels could look this beautiful . . .' _He scrunched his eyes when something wet trailed down his temple. He could taste something copper-like in the back of his throat, and the realization shot off like a gun. _'Yusei . . .'_

"Jack?" Yusei asked again, sighing breathily as she lifted his torso and hugged him, lips brushing his pale and dirtied forehead. "You're OK . . . You're alive . . . Thank God. J-Just . . . Oh, Jack . . ." She whispered, tears flooding her eyes.

Jack lifted his own head, taking in all the oxygen his damaged ribcage could handle.

"You beat me . . . And you're crying over me too, Yusei?" He smiled slightly, though there was no taunt within his words. "You really are the oddest girl on the planet," He lifted himself, body screaming in protest, yet he managed to rest his head on the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent and shuddering at the smell. It was heavenly pleasant. Not too sweet with vanilla, yet at the just right amount to smell of oil and earth. "I don't know how you do it, Yusei. In the face of the win, with the title of the champion, you have time to spare. You have time to cry over me . . ."

"Why wouldn't I care?" Asked Yusei softly, holding Jack close to her and lifting his face carefully, fingers brushing near hair that could rival the sun's. "If that vision was true, then the win doesn't matter to me. Because it looks like we _all_ might lose in the end, Jack," Shaking her head, she pressed her nose to Jack's forehead, murmuring softly. "We're in danger and our cities might be destroyed, and we have to unite to stop it from happening. Jack, this is when I need you the most . . . !"

Jack smirked, the last of his consciousness betraying him.

"I've already told you that I've given too much. . ." He panted, chest heaving and grip loosening. "You cannot ask me for anymore. Yusei, just do me a favor, and take your win . . ." He closed his eyes. With that as her only warning, Yusei gasped softly as Jack fell into her arms, unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone heard from the Director?" The MC looked at all cameras, many of them focused on Yusei and Jack. The screen on his left blinked and Goodwin appeared.<p>

_"_The Duel is over. The winner's Yusei," He said with a small smile. "Tell them all."

"Ugh . . ." Shaking his head, knowing he had to follow orders, the MC pressed a button on a remote he had and all the screens were streaming of Yusei's Duels, a front profile of Yusei shown above with the words "WINNER" across the bottom.

"It's over! Yusei Fudo is our winner! A slum-dog she came in as, to a victorious queen she is crowned to be! The Ghettos of the Satellite have bred and bought out their blue-blood of the scrapheaps! An underdog as risen to take on the title of Dueling Royalty! New Domino, welcome your newest queen! I give you Satellite's and now New Domino's Queen of the Cards . . . YUSEI FUDO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(West Sector, B.A.D District, The Satellite, 10:00 PM)<strong>_

You gotta be kidding me!" Groaned Nervin, smacking his forehead. "We missed the ending of the Duel?" He muttered, the band of misfits having problems with the TV they found to watch the Duel. The screen only got back to normal just as the last of the Duel was on.

"Aw, man." Muttered Tank.

"Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?" Blitz was picking at his ear, blinking in bewilderment. From the television, loads of people were screaming out in joy.

"YUSEI! YUSEI! YUSEI!"

"They're all chanting Yusei's name!" Gasped Tank, almost toppling back.

"So this means that she-she beat Jack?" Whispered Rally, eyes bulged and looking ready to pop.

"She won . . ." Blitz grinned and threw his bandana in the air. "HELL YEAH, SHE WON!"

"Yeah, way to go, Yuse!"

"That's our gal!"

The three were slapping high-fives, the guys were having at it with their own celebration. Rally's eyes lit up and he joined them.

"She won! This is SO AWESOME! Yusei's the champion!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Fortune Track, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 10:05 PM)<strong>_

He was nervous, he would admit that. Sweat was running down his neck as his trembling hands held his palm-sized camera. His raven-black hair was messily unkempt in his short ponytail and his trifocal glasses obscured his eyes, his movements a bit jumpy. He took in a deep breath and tried to look determined. Well, as determined anyone could look in a blue and white striped T-shirt, orange vest-hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Uh," He cleared his throat, trying with a "hard-boiled" sort of look. "I'm standing in Fortune Cup Stadium in Western New Domino City- Uh, I mean, obviously the stadium is _in_ New Domino City-"

The young man was shoved away by a young woman with long blonde hair and upstage-like attitude, dressed in a red reporter's suit.

"Ready?" She asked her camera crew, ignoring the fallen boy. "Angela Rains here, reporting for _Daily Duel_ at the Fortune Cup finale in Western New Domino City, where Satellite's Shooting Star and slum-dog queen, Fusei Yudo, has stolen Jack Atlas's championship crown! Could she have seduced the young champion? Does the Satellite have a succubus within its littered streets-"

"Hey, Angela," The blonde glared at the young boy as he fixed his glasses and glared right back."One journalist to another, her name's not Fusei Yudo, it's _Yusei Fudo_!" He corrected heatedly. "Second, if you had _really _paid attention to the Duel, you'd see that Yusei has a high sense of honor! I doubt she would have cheated with "seducing" as you're calling it!" He muttered, having high respects for Yusei the first day she stepped onto the field.

"I hate to break it to ya, little Carlson, but a blogger is not a journalist," Snickered Angela, laughing at the steam coming from Carlson's ears. "So tell me, how many hits a day is that little website of yours getting?" She laughed.

"Thousands o-of millions!" Defended Carlson, blushing profoundly as the female reporter only laughed harder.

"I doubt that! Well little Carlson, I'd love to talk down to ya some more, but I did enough of that in high school! Oh, I only wish I had a carton of milk to spill on you like the last time!" She crackled, Carlson grinding his teeth. "See ya! I got an interview to score!"

Unknowing to her, Carlson was hot on her tail. The race to get an interview was on.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Mr. Atlas is going to be fine," Yusei nodded to the man in charge of the paramedics, the team lifting the blonde onto a stretcher and carrying him off into an ambulance. "We just need to get him to the clinic for some routine tests." The man tipped his hat to her, hesitantly reaching out and patting her on the shoulder. "Oh, and congratulations, Miss."<p>

Standing there, her blue coat dyed with Jack's blood, Yusei watched as Jack and the _Wheel of Fortune_ were whisked off, her heart giving a lurch.

'_Jack . . . What did we see in that light . . . ?'_

"_Hey, how'd you do it, Satellite?!"_

The raven-haired woman spun around, viewers by the thousands throwing her the evil eye.

_"We know you cheated, bitch!"_

_"You think you're one of us now, ya little skank? Well you're not!"_

_"Get outta here, jackass! Who says we need some queen to replace a king?!"_

_"Enjoy it while it lasts, ya damn cheater!_

'_After all I've been through, I really don't need __**this**__.'_ Thought Yusei with a mental sigh, turning her head when her friends came running over to her.

"Hey, guys," She greeted, surprised they were all out of breath. "Everyone okay?"

"We're fine," Panted Yanagi, looking exhausted. "But you're about to face a brand new enemy . . . The Media!" He shouted.

Ear twitching once, Yusei could hear, as well as see, journalists and cameramen ready with their tape recorders and cameras, questions firing off faster than any rifle could.

"_Yes! Ah, Yusei, over here! Uh, can you pose for a picture?"_

"_What are your plans, now that you've won, Miss. Fudo? Or shall we call you princess? Queen? Your highness?"_

Yusei gave a surprised gasp as the barricade that held the swarm of reporters broke and let them free, all of them heading their way with mics drawn out like swords.

"They're loose!" Cried Leo, grabbing Yusei's hand.

"Better rev it up!" Warned Tanner, pushing along Yusei's Runner. Nodding back, Yusei allowed Alex and Leo to cover her as they ran away from the media as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>"Yusei is running away!" Lazar pointed out to Goodwin, looking back and forth. "Is that okay? What even happened at the end of that Duel? What was that strange light all about? Does it change anything? Is it okay that Jack lost?" His questions were all over the place.<p>

"Who won and who lost is not important. What's important is that the stars have finally begun to align. Soon, they will become one. That's the only thing that matters right now!" Goodwin replied, smiling secretly with mirth while Lazar held his lanky arms in mid-flail.

'_Yes,' _Thought Goodwin, the photograph now hidden in his white glove, brushing slightly near his palm. _'Everything is falling into place. The plan, and my promise, both shall not be broken.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Secret Underground Passageway, Western New Domino City, 9:30 PM)<strong>_

"Where are we?" Asked Destiny, walking in between Luna and Tanner as the group of seven walked in a dark passage under the arena, the droplets of water echoing in the metal cavern.

"This is an abandoned service tunnel." Answered Tanner, tapping his foot once along the old trail tracks to prove his point.

"When you figured out a place like this?" Asked Leo, helping Destiny keep an eye on Luna, making sure she didn't trip. Both she and Yusei looked a little out of it.

"A guy like me knows these things," The blue-haired man then gave a mischievous grin. "That, and Blister told me in the past."

"I have no idea what happened to you in that light, but I'm just thrilled that you won the tournament, Dolly!" Praised Yanagi.

"I knew you could do it, Yusei! You're the best Duelist I've ever seen! You're, like, my hero! You must be a guardian angel or something like that!" Reasoned Leo.

"I said that, and even you didn't believe me," Luna shook her head.

"Forget the tournament," Tanner pointed out. "Remember, the whole thing was just a setup on Goodwin's part. Let's not forget, the only reason Yusei Dueled was 'cause Goodwin captured her friends," He sighed and shook his head as he pushed Yusei's D-Wheel along. "Until we figure out what the whole story is, we should lay low at Blister's hideout. Leo and Luna should probably come and stay with us, too. Destiny, we'll send you home."

"Yeah! This will be like a sleepover!" Cheered Leo, Yusei holding back at laugh. In whatever situation, Leo somehow found the positive outlook of it.

"Aw, I wanna come, too!" Destiny pouted, Leo swung his arm around her shoulders.

"No worries! I'll tell ya all about my adventures after this!"

"Oh, then _yay_."

"Yusei?" Said Duelist looked over to Luna, who was gripping her arm. "I don't know how, but I was able to see inside that weird light," She whispered. "I saw you guys Dueling, and . . .I saw the Satellite being destroyed!" Luna looked at the elder girl with scared, rabbit-like eyes. "That was the future, wasn't it." That certainly wasn't a question. Yusei looked away for a second, before nodding and remaining quiet.

"I have no idea," She sighed after a long time. "But if that was some kind of vision of the future, then we have to stop it from happening."

"What is a Signer?" Luna asked after.

"Allow _me_, Luna!" Yanagi butted in. "I can tell you everything there is to know! But before I explain what a Signer is, I'll haf'ta give you some back-story, by thrilling you with tales of my numerous archaeological adventures around the world . . ."

Yusei shook her head, glad to see that at least everyone was in a composed state. However, her mind went back to the last part of her Duel with Jack, and an uncomfortable feeling prickled along her skin.

'_There's no going back now . . .' _She thought, Alex suddenly looking at her worriedly.

"Sis, your back's bleeding," He said, everyone pulling to a stop. The purple-haired lad pressed his fingers on the upper-plate of Yusei's back for a few seconds, before pulling back and showing his blood-covered fingers. "I think your stitches re-opened."

Yusei tried to look at her back herself, only to sigh and removed her jacket, staring at the large stain of red on her coat. Yanagi whistled as he inspected the back of her shoulder.

"It sure has. We need to get that re-stiched for you, Dolly." He said.

"Must have re-opened in my Duel," Yusei said thickly. The world around her was suddenly up-scaled, and Yusei found herself moving without her feet walking. She looked around, and found out that Alex had just picked her up.

"Alex."

"Yes, sis?"

"You do realize that it's my shoulder that's injured. Not my feet, right?"

The once-convict nodded. "I know. But I want to give you time to relax, Yusei. You've been through too much and right now, rest is all you need."

"Alex-!"

"I promise to keep my hands where you can see 'em." He promised, said hands on her upper back and under her knees. Shaking her head, Yusei crossed her arms like a child as she was carried through the tunnel with her friends, everyone left a little confused and a whole lot tired.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Fortune Stadium lobby, Fortune Cup Stadium, Western New Domino City, 11:00 PM)<strong>_

"Uh!" Carlson bit the edge of his thumb and looked around, old-style camera in hand. "I'm getting all nervous and stuff. What kind of question should I ask Goodwin? . . Ah!" He snapped his fingers. "I'll consult my Fortunetelling Deck! That ought' to give me some kind of clue!" Nodding to himself, he yanked out the Deck he had ever since he was in elementary. He did get beat up as a child for having such a childish and girly-looking Deck, but it were the only kind of cards that his family could afford at the time. Carlson wouldn't trade them for any other kind.

"Okay," Nodding to himself, he pulled out a card with a small fairy drawn cutely with a golden light. "So, 'Today is all about being adventurous, kind, spontaneous, optimistic, and energetic. So if you're worried about something, don't be. Just keep moving forward, and everything will be fine!'" Nodding again, he slipped his Deck into his pocket. "Well! That's good to know!"

Even though there were millions of other news reporters in front of him, he attempted to squeeze and shuffle his way through just as Goodwin and Lazar stepped out from an elevator, questions at them like annoying nats. Angela was the one with the most.

"A lot of fans are questioning the legitimacy of Yusei's victory since they didn't see the final move being played!" She accused, Goodwin keeping a cool façade.

"Here's what I can tell you; during the final Duel, our holographic system experienced a hiccup of sorts, making it so that we couldn't display the visuals. However we _can_ confirm that Yusei was, in fact, the victor. All other details will be released in the coming days." Confirmed Goodwin.

"What can you tell us about the new champion?" Angela was so close, she could practically shove the mic down the director's throat. " Who is she? What's her story? Is she the daughter of an escaped circus ring master or a troubled pop star under the guidance of the Witness Protection Program? What's with her taste in clothing? Will a clothing line be based on it? Does she wear make-up, or is she o-natural? The people have the right to know, Director."

"You'll have to ask Yusei yourself," Replied Goodwin, staring her down. "We don't really know that much about her." He lied blatantly. He may have been deceiving Yusei, though he still had his honor as her father's old friend to keep.

"What about Jack Atlas? How is he taking-" Angela was shoved a little by Carlson, suddenly looking nervous when he finally saw Rex.

"Mister Goodwin? U-Uh-" He stuttered, chocking when Angela elbowed him.

"I was in the middle of asking a question!" She snapped, though the young blogger ignored her and looked at Goodwin meekly.

"Eh . . . Well, u-um . . .When that big dragon appeared during the final Duel, it-uh-it looked like Yusei's arm was glowing or something. Did that glow on her arm have any connection to the giant dragon?"

He gave a very audible "Eeep!" when Goodwin gave him a dominate glare, warning him silently.

"Hm," The silver-haired man hummed quietly. "Her arm was glowing, you say? I'm afraid I didn't see that. Perhaps the sheen of her runner was reflecting the sunlight into your eyes."

Carlson shook his head, eyes blinking rapidly behind his glasses.

"S-Sir, I am most positive that-"

"Why are you asking irrelevant questions?" Argued Angela, a sigh coming from the smaller reporter.

"I saw something-" He tried again, yet Lazar waved his hand at him with a smirk.

"We'll be releasing an official statement concerning the Duel later on. Right now, Director Goodwin has matters to attend to, so please, let us through."

He and Goodwin were still trailed, even as they left the building and drove away in Goodwin's large limousine. Carlson was jolting everything he had gained today in his small notepad and he nodded to himself.

"Something is definitely up!" He muttered harshly, puffing out his cheeks. "It's time for ace reporter-in-the-making, Carlson Carmine, to find the scoop of the millennium!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Unknown Underground Abyss, Unknown Area, ?:? ?)<strong>_

The table was set in the dark room, one lone man seated at the head of the table, near a five-candle candelabra, a broken chandelier above him with two figures in dark cloaks near him.

"So . . ." The person drawled out, chuckling at the dim candles. "Goodwin has gathered his precious Signers and summoned the Crimson Dragon," The two near him gave muffled laughter along with him, his large fingers tracing circles around the wooden surface. "The Kind Traitor, the Fallen King, The Dolce Temptress, The Homicidal Warlock, and The Selfless Dame. How amusing." He laughed, the other two hiding their laughter behind their hands.

"I think it's time we make our presence known. We must lower the curtain of shadows on New Domino City. Like the great Bard has said, _"What a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive."_" From the ceiling dropped two furry spiders, clenching their jaws and suddenly glowing purple as the man's eyes turned the same.

"The dawn of the spider has come! And soon, it shall cloak this world in darkness!" As the two spiders ran back to the ceiling to carry out their master's plans, all three figures laughed darkly as their eyes glowed purple and the candles died out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**And that be season one! I completed season one~! I completed season one~! *Does a happy dance* We got reviews, we got couples, we have the fans, and we got artwork! I have never felt any more proud for a fic! For this, I thank you all for following and keeping to this story! Your support is like the greatest hug from a friend! Haha, you guys are awesome! XD**_

_**Any of you expected the Male!Carly? Yeah, he was a random idea in my head. I'd figured it be kind of funny to have a character with a hero-worshiping sort of thing yet still get flustered and star-struck around Yusei. It seems to fall all in to place that way, yeah? XD**_

_**Anyway, please make sure to read and review! Your words will help me move on to the next chapter, which mean the Dark Signer Arc! I hope you all are excited about that and I hope you're ready for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Send in the Drones

_**Ah, so sad that 2012 is gone. It only seems like it was yesterday (Even though it was four**__**days ago XD) Well, I didn't come here to tell you all lame jokes. Thanks for reviewing! You guys are simply the best. I, as the author, am here to give you all the next chapter of about the little Satellite that could . . . As a very awesome and cool female! :D As well as many other people, who have been gender-flipped for many romantic and mind-blowingly fun ideas! That, and the Dark Signers vs. Signers Arc has now commenced! What shall happen when Yusei now not only has the fate in the world in her hands, but, she will also discover what happened to the parents she never knew, her gaping past, and the love she never knew she held for her childhood friend! Man, I'm getting excited just thinking about it! Alright, lets hammer out Arc two and let's get this chapter rolling! **_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns this.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Fourteen: Send in the Drones~<strong>_

_**(Blister's Hideout, Southern New Domino City, 11:30 PM)**_

"Sis?" Alex looked over Yusei's shoulder, noticing that she was still quiet. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Yusei bit her tongue as Yanagi sewed up the last bit of her shoulder wound. "It's not like this can compare to a blow to the head by a crate while on an out-of-control Runner." She said a little teasingly, though she gave a hollow and soft cry when antibiotic spray was doused on her repaired wound.

"That should do it." Nodded Yanagi, allowing Yusei to pull on her jacket and give a nod in thanks. "Now, I'm gonna tell you kids more about what I know. I just need a pen and paper, and I can get started." The old man began his search through cabinets filled with old parts and dusty objects.

"How are you two holding up?" Yusei asked the twins, the two listlessly sitting on the two-seater couch.

"I'm hungry," Grumbled Leo. Luna looked ready to argue with him, though the grumble from her own stomach made her blush and say nothing. Yusei ruffled the both of their heads.

"Tanner's getting some food right now. Not sure what though," The door to the old apartment opened and the man in question walked in with a few plastic bags. "Looks like we're about to find out?"

"Everyone up for ramen, beef skewers, coffee, milk, and juice?" Asked Tanner, pulling out the food and laying them down for everyone.

"Where'd you get that?" Asked Leo, standing up and looking starved.

"I thought convenient stores were located in more in Central New Domino," Though Luna off-handedly, though thanking for her food and juice.

"You'd be amazed with what the owner of 'Bootleg' can hook you up with. Well," Tanner gave a little of a sly look. "I may or may have not put it on Blister's tab."

"Dude, he's gonna kill you for that." Commented Alex, Tanner laughing back in return.

"Then that'll be the fifteenth empty-threat he'll promise and break."

The group sat squat around the coffee table, Yanagi revealing the drawing he made whilst things were going on.

"Now, bear in mind that I'm not an artist and I only saw it the one time, but, the Dragon's Seal looks something like this!" He declared, revealing a drawing of what could be the Crimson Dragon, each part detailed to look close enough to everyone's mark. Yusei's eyes were focused on the last one, the face of trickery laughing right at her.

"The tail . . ." She whispered, hand impulsively grabbing her marked arm.

"What is it?" Leo asked, pointing to the dragon's tail. "What about the tail?"

"Look." Yusei pulled up her sleeve, revealing the tail tattooed onto the underside of her arm.

"That looks just like it!" Said Leo in amazement. "Hey Luna, let's see your mark!" Luna did so, and showed the sharp claws of the dragon. Leo drew back slightly. "Oh . . ." He whispered. Awkwardly, looked at the other's shocked faces. "So, what does this all mean? How are Yusei and Luna related to this?"

"According to legend, the Crimson Dragon's head, wings, claw, hind-leg, and tail were split into five parts, and then sealed away as marks on the original Signers," Explained Yanagi. "The marks were then passed down through the generations."

"But right now we only know about _four_ Signers," Said Tanner, recalling that Jack and Akiyuki also had marks. "So how was the Crimson Dragon summoned if only four of them were gathered?" He asked.

"Maybe the fifth was there, and we just didn't see 'em." Suggested Alex.

"Well, what we know that Luna's a Signer, Akiyuki's a Signer, Jack's a Signer, and Yusei's a Signer. That only levels the last . . ." Leo suddenly began inspecting his arms, legs, and stomach excitedly. "H-Hey! Maybe I'm a Signer!" He yelled, trying to find the mark. As he did, Luna took s fleeting glance at the drawing, before suddenly collapsing.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Gasped her twin, right at her side and helping her up.

"Did you feel something?" Asked Yusei, watching Luna's eyes bat open tiredly.

"It's nothing," The young girl shook her head with one eye closing, her breathing a little irregular. "I'm . . . I'm just a little tired or something. . ." Far from that, as Yusei could tell. Luna looked ready to pass out.

"Well, that's understandable," Said Tanner, picking up their cups and left-overs. "We've all had a crazy couple of days. Let's try to get some rest." He stated. Everyone agreed and they soon prepared for where they would tuck in for the night.

* * *

><p>All were asleep in the Southern District of New Domino. Nothing but nocturnal insects crawling around the few grass strips while the last of the street lights were flickered off. Something gave a sound, a footstep, and a figure stepped out of the shadows.<p>

Dressed in a dark cloak, the figure's drak, green-blue eyes glowed smoke-like as they stared at Blister's Hideout. They held their arm out, an outline of a spider glowing on said arm.

"The time has come . . ." They hissed, cloak sweeping under them.

* * *

><p>Head drooping, Yusei awoke suddenly, rubbing the corner of her eye, turning her head as she felt something leaning on her. Alex was snoozing right next to her, chin resting on her shoulder and his jacket draped over the both of them.<p>

'_Right, there weren't enough blankets,' _She thought with a hum, smiling mutely when Alex turned lightly and snored. _'You're a good guy Alex. Thanks.' _She thought, brushing away a few of his bangs and crawling away without walking the lavender-headed teen. She placed his and her own jackets over him, watching him curl up with sleep.

Yusei stood up and walked over to the window, eyes greeted by the overhead lights that Central and Northern New Domino still had on. Closing her eyes, she remembered the drawing of the Crimson Dragon, the tail still nagging at her. She couldn't help but wonder how she was drawn into all this. What sort of force assigned her and four other individuals this mission of the lifetime?

A sound made her jump, and her eyes shot open, catching someone standing outside the hideout. The dark hid what it could, but it didn't prevent Yusei from seeing the glowing mark on the person's arm.

'_The fifth Signer?' _She wondered, looking back at her friends and making sure they were a sleeping. Without missing a beat, Yusei grabbed her Deck and Duel Disk and headed out, locking the door behind her. Jogging out of the building, she looked around the dark street, ears catching the sound of someone running away.

"Wait! Hey, stop!" She yelled as she raced after the figure, running into one alleyway, to the next and several more with many turns, until Yusei reached a large and unfinished parking lot.

"Where did he-" She looked up and saw the figure again, wasting no time as she doubled her running efforts and made it to the middle-levels of the site. Panting a little, Yusei looked around for the figure. Someone stepped behind her, and she swung around and jumped back at the person.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" She called out. "I could have punched you, y'know." The man chuckled, and Yusei felt her hair stand on end. "Who are you? I saw your mark, so does that mean you're a Signer?"

"I am a Shadow Drone," Said the person, his voice held in an automatic monotone, as if he were possessed. His smirk held evil, something dark and wicked. Yusei felt a shiver run up her spine. The temperature around them just turned down a few notches. "As my master bids, you and I must Duel." He spoke, activating the Duel Disk he had.

"Why am I not surprised?" Muttered Yusei. "Alright, you got yourself a Duel!"

"Then let's do this!" Laughed the Shadow Drone, Yusei switching on her Duel Disk and a ring of purple fire suddenly bursting from the ground and caging them in, both opponents at the ready with their Decks.

"Let's Duel!"

**Yusei: 4000**

**Shadow Drone: 4000**

"What is this?" Gasped Yusei, trailing fires stilled and not burning anything else in the area. "What did you just do?"

"You and I have been offered by the Light, and are sentence to battle in the Energy Ring of Eternal Shadows." Said the Shadow Drone. "I'm afraid there's no use to escape."

"And just what does that mean?" Asked Yusei, her deck shuffled and her hand prepared with five cards.

"You'll find out soon enough, Signer!" Yelled the dark fiend, drawing a card. "I summon **Blizzard Lizard (LV:3/ATK1600/DEF:1800) **in defense mode!" From his hand came a blue-furred lizard, eyes bulged and slurping its clicking tongue. "Next, I place one card face-down, and end my turn!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Upper-Highways, Southern New Domino City, 12:10 PM)<strong>_

_*Duel in commence. Duel in commence two miles off current destination*_

"Huh, that can't be right," Carlson pulled his car to a stop and looked at him Duel Network hacker, eyes widening at the energy traits. "These ratings are off the charts! Just what does-"

The sound of wind blew right in his ear, and he looked out the window to and blinking as he was sure he could see someone summoning a monster in a Duel.

"The heck is that?" He asked. "Hm, maybe it's the _sheen _off Yusei's Runner." Aside from his sarcastic tone, the young man was interested.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Mr. 'Cloak-and-Dagger'!" Yusei pulled back her hand as she drew a card. "I make my move! I activate the <strong>Tuning <strong>spell card! This allows me to take one Tuner monster from my Deck, and add it to my hand," Yusei picked one. "The catch is that I have to discard the amount of cards in my Deck equal to the drawn monsters level," She revealed her card as **Junk Synchron (LV:3/ATK:1300/DEF:500)**. "And since** Junk Synchron** is a level-three, I discard three of the cards in my Deck," She placed the three in Graveyard. "I know summon **Junk Synchron **in attack mode! But it doesn't stop there! Since **Junk **here has been summoned successfully, I get to summon a level-two monster, two! So let's give his old friend, **Speed Warrior (LV:2/ATK:900/DEF:400) **a proper welcome!" Out came her two monsters of metal.

"And with them, it's time to bring out the monster that represents them! **Junk **and **Speed**, lets show him!" Pulling on his engine cords, **Junk Synchron **turned into a yellow-orange power source and formed a ring, **Speed Warrior **jumping through it and it's grey metal turning dark blue.

"_From the junk pile to the skies, let him be known as the king of the defeated! Let the wishes of the fallen be saved by him! _**Junk Warrior**, **(LV:5/ATK: 2300/DEF:1300) **let's rev it up and give him a good old Satellite to New Domino welcome with _Scrapefist_!" She yelled, the monster diving forward and throwing his fist back.

"Not so fast!" Just as the attack hit, Yusei was almost blown away by a harsh blizzard wincing as hard hail hit her ears. "When **Blizzard Lizard **is destroyed in battle, you get dealt with three-hundred Life of damage!"

Yusei shrouded herself with her arms, tenth grounded as the cold nearly freezing her to the floor.

**Yusei: 3700**

**Shadow Drone: 4000**

'_It's like Dueling Akiyuki, but something much more painful,' _Shaking her head with snow flacking down, Yusei could feel her nose turn red from numbness. _'The attacks are so life-like.' _She gasped at the ground, cement torn and ripped apart, and bending the suspended bars from underneath.

"This Duel, the battle ring and every attack . . . All of it is real?!" She exclaimed, the Shadow Drone laughing aloud with his head thrown back. "Alright, Chuckles, if you're going to be like that, then let's just get on Dueling, yeah?" She asked.

"We shall! First, I activate the **Call of the Haunting**, allowing me to bring back my **Blizzard Lizard **in attack mode! And next, I play my **Ice Mirror **spell card!" From above the lizard was a card on a demotic mirror. "And I get to summon another **Blizzard Lizard**! Oh wait, but I got another card, too!" Laughed the mysterious youth, another **Ice Mirror **in hand.

"Another **Ice Mirror**?" Asked Yusei, jumping back when three **Blizzard Lizards **swished their tails at her. "Three's a crowd, buddy!" She snapped.

"Well then, I'll just sacrifice two of them in order to summon my **Dark-Tuner** **Catastrouge (LV:8/ATK:0/DEF:0)**!" The two Lizards rammed into each other and from their pixels was a gangly monster with a red eye and bat wings, outstretched and groaning incoherently.

"Dark-Tuner?" Yusei asked. She never heard anyone use that term before.

"Yes! And by the name of those in the Shadows, my **Catastrouge **can gain more power from my third **Blizzard Lizard**!" The Shadow Drone threw his palm out, the stars that would form Synchro Gates suddenly turning black and humming a drawling sound. "Whereas your monsters gain power from the light, my gain their power from the darkness they consume, feeding off from one another and releasing negative energy!"

"I thought negative energy couldn't be obtained?" Yusei shook her head. "It's just too impossible!"

"It's very possible, Signer of the Dragon's Tail!" The shadow stars collided and formed a whirlpool of inky-darkness, the Shadow Drone throwing his hands in ceremonial welcoming. "The darkness is power itself! It is impossible, and thanks to my master, I am allowed to use the negative energy my **Catastrouge **has obtained, in order to perform a Negative Summoning!"

Like the wing of a raven, the Shadow Drone and Yusei were surrounded by dark air until the Shadow Drone announced the arrival of his Negative monster.

"_Shadow devouring Shadow, and the light banished as the weakened, a dark curtain rises and reveals . . ._" A growl threw a tremor, the iron bars of the parking lot creaking, and an ice-formed monster appeared. "**Frozen Fitzgerald (LV:5/ATK:2500/DEFl2500)**!"

"How am I supposed to beat something that shouldn't exist?" Yusei whispered, her mysterious competitor laughing with madness.

"You cannot, Signer! Prepare to be encased in a nightmare of darkness!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Unknown Underground Abyss, Unknown Area, ?:? ?)<strong>_

The darkness was flittered by the old candles, three darkly-dressed characters sitting around the long table with cobwebs surrounding the molding ceiling.

"One of our drones has captured a fly," Said the youngest-looking figure amusedly, dressed with light blue accents.

"Good," Answered the second eldest, lined with red threads and a bigger figure. "And just whom is it did he capture?"

"Yusei Fudo," Said the last, less bulky than the second, but more sinister-looking, dressed in black and dark red clothing. "New Domino's "Queen" of the Cards and victor after defeating the "King", Jack Atlas. She Dueled with great strength in the Fortune Cup, but let's just see if her power is strong enough to escape our trap."

From a little away, a fly's wings were caught in a web, and a spider made its way to welcome it's latest dinner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Parking Lot Project, Southern New Domino City, 12:40 AM)<strong>_

Carlson gripped the top of the hand railing, gasping as he clutched his spare backpack and made it to the sixth floor of the area. He looked to the middle of the lot and yelped when he saw the ring of purple fire, burning nothing else but that area.

"What the? Is this some sort of Underground Duel?" He asked, adjusting his glasses when he caught gold and black hair. "Hey, wait . . . That's Yusei! What's she doing here? Wait-Wait! Carlson! This is the time to start rolling! You can't let this pass!" From his backpack, he pulled out his small camera and began recording.

"R-Right! This is field reporter, Carlson Carmine, live at one Southern New Domino's yet to be finished parking lots. W-Well, from what you can see, the big story happening now is New Domino's newest champ is in a Underground Duel with . . . Well, w-with some guy in a bathrobe and hood, as it appears. Both opponents' arms are glowing!" His dark grey eyes were glazed in bewilderment. "Just what kind of Underground Duel is this?"

* * *

><p>"Ok, Jackass-of-the-Dark Ages, just what do you plan on doing to the Satellite?" Yusei finally asked, the air turning her nose and ears red and her gut squirming uncomfortably.<p>

"If you want to find out, then try to win, Signer!"

"You're really not making this easy for me," Yusei sighed. "I'm still half-asleep, too."

"Sleep will be the least of your worries!" Yelled the Shadow Drone, smirking evilly. "Now, because I used my **Catastrouge **to summon **Frozen Fitzgerald**, his spirit rises from the darkness and obliterates your warrior!" He yelled, Duel Disk glowing purple as his sacrificed monster's spirit flew out and charged into an orb of purple energy, fired off and shot at **Junk Warrior**.

"**Junk Warrior**, no!" Yelled Yusei, biting the inside of her cheek as one of her treasured monster's particles winded pass her.

"There's no pointing in struggling within the webs!" The creepy Duelist pointed and his ice monster grew ice daggers in its hands. "**Frozen Fitzgerald**, attack!"

"I'm safe as long as I-" But the card Yusei had prepared did not come up. "What the-"

"My monster disables whatever traps or spells you have planned this turn, Signer!" Laughed the Shadow Drone. "As long as you believe in the Crimson Dragon, there is no hope for you within these threads of nightmares!" He bellowed as Yusei screamed, the bullets of frost striking her and sending her back. Her bare shoulders and arms made contact with the fire wall and she screeched again, throat raw and body sliding to the ground.

**Yusei: 1200**

**Shadow Drone: 4000**

'_Son of a-' _Yusei swallowed and sat up uneasily on her knees, griping her small biceps as she rotated her arm to chip of the ice that stuck to her skin, doing the same to the other and leaving red freezer burns from the bases of her neck to the lower part of her shoulder. _'If I wanna save the Satellite from this lunatic, I gotta do something!' _Body shivering from the cold, she stood up, and caught her arm glowing with her mark, no longer burning like it usually did.

"You're no match for the forces I represent!" Taunted the Shadow Drone with a sneer. "Just like the Light, you too shall fade away into nothing!"

"Just who the Hell . . . _What _the Hell are you?" Growled Yusei, one leg buckled a little, even if she was trying to straighten it. "Are you working for Goodwin?"

"Not quite," Hissed the dark man with a laugh and smirk.

"Fine! Then I draw!" Yusei's pulled out a card she used in the Fortune Cup. "And no matter who sent you, I'll beat you and get the answers I want!" Adding the card to her hand, she held out her hand. "I activate the trap card, **Descending Lost Star**! It allows me to bring back a monsters from my Graveyard! And I'm bringing back **Junk Warrior**!" The Hero of Steel flipped in front of Yusei, scarf flying. "But I'll be trading him with something that has a little more horsepower! Like my **Turret Warrior (LV:5/ATK:1200/DEF2000)**!" **Junk **threw his fist in the air as he changed into the clay-made monster. "And now, **Junk's **attack points get added to his! Let's see if your "darkness" can handle thirty-five-thousand watts of light!"

**Turret Warrior: (ATK:3500)**

"**Turret Warrior**, show him what I mean!" Yusei pointed and her warrior's face plate glowed plasma-orange. "ATTACK!" Diamonds of plasma rocketed at **Frozen Fitzgerald **and destroyed it, hurls of winds sent at the Shadow Drone and turning down his Life-Points.

**Yusei: 1200**

**Shadow Drone: 3000**

"You are pathetic, dear Signer!" The servant of the Shadows' arm glowed purple. "Because he was destroyed once, I'm allowed to summon **Frozen Fitzgerald **once more, in defense made!" A gaping hole of icicles cratered and brought back the chilling figure once more.

"What?!" Yusei glowered. "Crap."

"And if you attack any of my monster's by battle, little Signer, then they are automatically destroyed! As they say, _"Revenge is a dish best served ice-cold"_" He laughed as **Turret Warrior **was molded in ice and exploded, bits of hail pelted at Yusei.

'_I have to find a way to beat his monster, but how?' _A snarl was let out at the back of Yusei's throat. _'That vision I saw with Jack just might come true if I don't think of some way!'_

"I sense your fear. It glows and grows like the wax of candles. And just like my monsters, the Dark Signers shall be the victors!" Chanted her enemy.

"Is that what you guys really are?" Gasped Yusei.

"Don't be surprised," The Drone snickered. "Light and Darkness are two halves of a coin. We are one in the same."

"Sorry, never got the membership-kit!" Snapped Yusei, blue eyes outraged, pushing back the fear the female Duelist had.

"Amusing, but will it be hilarious when your city is destroyed?"

"The vision was true, then!" That was a not a question.

"That's right! And with the power of the Dark Signers, you, your mark, and everything you hold dear will be sentenced to darkness!" Laughed her opponent.

"Not if I got something to say about it!" Yusei threw down a card. "I activate the card, **One-For-One**! So by sending one card to the Graveyard, I can summon another one from my hand! Like my **Sonic Chick** **(LV:1/ATK:300/DEF:300)**!" In a flash, her pink-feathered bird of speed appeared in defense mode. "Let's see what you got next!"

"Be careful what you wish for, since we have the power of the great shadows, born of the mighty eclipse!"

"Alright, I like cliché poetry as much as the next girl, but let's just cut that out for now!" Yusei shouted, irritated and sarcastic. "And the power I count on is from my Deck! And I know that each and every one of my cards won't let me down!"

"Tough words, from a scared little girl who's clinging to her last measly Life-Points!" Laughing, the Shadow Drone drew his next card and flipped his **Frozen Fitzgerald **into attack position. "Now, I equip **Frozen Fitzgerald **with **Drain Strike**!" He activated the card. "Now, once I attack your **Sonic Chick**, all of those left over attack points are thrown away. Half go to my Life-points, while you're left with battle damage!"

The icicle shards flew, striking both **Sonic Chick **and Yusei, the two hurdled back. Yusei was huddled and bent over when her monster shook off the ice due to it's effect as the Life-Points altered.

**Yusei: 100**

**Shadow Drone: 4100**

The Shadow Drone laughed at her pained expression, dark teal eyes shaded within wickedness. "You shall soon be finished! Along with your precious world! Soon, the Threads of Darkness shall squeeze the last of your Life-Points and send you to the Netherworlds!" He crackled.

Yusei, gasping for air, bought her knees together to hold her up, breathing through her mouth and standing up.

"I won't let that happen!" She yelled defiantly.

"Try saying that when you say goodbye to your home, Satellite!"

"I . . . I won't . . . !" Yusei gasped and almost fell, one hand on her propped knee. Her throat was warm and coated, her arms numb and red and shoulder wound barely sealing. Her mind was hazy, drunk from fatigue and exhaustion.

"The web has already been woven." Teased the Shadow Drone.

"If you know the future . . ." Yusei took in a deep breath and snapped out of her slumped figure, knees locked and mind clear. "Then you should know that I won't let that continue any further!"

"How can you?" Her opponent crackled. "You won't be around till the next round, Signer!"

"Well then, lets finish this! I draw!" Yusei took her turn. "I summon **Nitro Synchron** **(LV:2/ATK:300/DEF:100)**!" Out came the monster in the shape of a fire extinguisher. "And because of him, I'm allowed to re-summon one monster from my Graveyard! So I'm bringing back my **Quilbolt Hedgehog (LV:2/ATK:800/DEF:800) **in attack mode!" Spines replaced screws and bolts, the hedgehog scurried onto the field. "I also activate **Wasteful Revival**!" The card summoned showed a Grim Reaper overlooking the remains of a corpse. "Which allows me to bring back a monster from my Graveyard, to the field!" The portal above her bought out her **Speed Warrior**.

"Welcome back, **Speed Warrior**!" Greeted Yusei, **Speed **toppling and landing on one foot. "And now, I tune up **Sonic Chick**, **Speed Warrior**, and **Quilbolt Hedgehog **with my **Nitro Synchron**!" All three monsters formed into a green light and **Nitro **turned sent plums of blue dust onto the orb and it flew in itself, a matter forming.

"_A beast that can never be stopped! The light of a warrior's brave heart and with clear thoughts in mind!" _The mass exploded into the form of a great monster. "Synchro-Summon! Let's rev it up, **Nitro Warrior (LV:7/ATK:2800/DEF:1800)**!" Hulking out from the mass was her chemically-mixed beast, throwing its fists in power. "And because of his ability, I'm allowed to draw another card! And I'll be activating this one to give him a power boost!" Throwing down the card in her Spell/Trap Zone, jutted mitts of emeralds forming on **Nitro's **fists from the card's green particles. "And because I played **Junk's Barrage**, **Nitro Warrior **gets an extra thousand attack points!"

**Nitro Warrior: (ATK:3800)**

"Now **Nitro**, attack **Frozen Fitzgerald**!" She commanded. **Nitro Warrior **gave a battle cry and he charged his fists and the frozen monster, a turbulent of snow almost making the Shadow Drone fly back.

**Yusei: 100**

**Shadow Drone: 2800**

"And because I used the power of my **Junk Barrage**, your Life-Points take an additional hit!"

Fluttering orbs of green were sent at the Shadow Drone, the latter wincing.

**Yusei: 100**

**Shadow Drone: 1500**

"No matter!" The Shadow Drone smirked. "My frozen fiend will just come back and destroy you on the next turn!" He flinched when Yusei gave a smile of her own.

"Don't count on it! You see, my **Nitro Warrior **has _another _special ability! It allows him to switch one of your monsters from defense to attack mode, attack it, and then attack you, again!" **Frozen Fitzgerald **was taken over in an orange light and placed into attack position. "Get ready for **Nitro Warrior's **_Dynamite Crunch_!" **Frozen Fitzgerald **was taken out once again by the might of two fists, and the Shadow Drone was hit with more ice shards.

**Yusei: 100**

**Shadow Drone: 1250**

"And now, I'm gonna finish you off!" Yusei yelled,** Nitro Warrior **diving forward and slamming the guy down to the ground, the latter howling in pain as he was defeated.

**Yusei: 100**

**Shadow Drone: 0**

The ring of fire died out, and Yusei felt all air escape her lungs. With a whispered and pained breath, she began to fail, had Carlson not run up and catch her before she hit the floor.

"Miss. Fudo? M-Miss. Fudo, are you alright?" Groaning, Yusei opened her eyes. "Are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

"Who . . . Are you?" She groaned, lifting herself up and shaking off her dizzy spell.

"C-Carlson Carmine!" Yelped the young boy, holding up his camera. His camera had gotten fuzzy because of the flying debris, so now he was betting all his luck with an interview with the champion herself. "I wanted to report your Duel, and I just have to say, it was one of the coolest I've seen, ever! Say, can I have an interview to go along with it?" He pulled out a tape recorder. "First-"

"Please," Yusei shook her head, holding it and shutting her eyes. "Just please stop talking. I feel look I just took a hundred bullets to the head."

"S-Sorry." Carlson blushed, scolding himself for not looking at Yusei's beat-up state and for badgering at her. A moan of pain made them look at the Shadow Drone, himself barely sitting up. The next minute, he was bought up by Yusei's hands, a small glare on her face.

"Alright, I want my answers!" She shouted, the Shadow Drone's hood flying off. Yusei blinked at the young face with dark blue hair, not a trace of evil in those dark eyes and a small trail of blood lining down from his bitten lip. "Hey, get up. Answer me, come on." She tried. His eyes lazily looked up at her and he coughed up a spittle of blood.

"Who are you . . . Wh-Where am I?" He coughed, looking around, drowsy and breathing through his bloody mouth. His spider mark went away and Yusei's hands suddenly shook. Out of fear or anger, it couldn't be decided.

"Hold on, you're Grady Pitt!" Exclaimed Carlson, running over.

"You know him?" Asked Yusei, helping Grady sit up.

"Well, from what I get off my Dueling Network hacker, he's a street Duelist who's won a few Duels, though he's still an amateur," Carlson held his own chin, head tilted. "So why would he Duel you is the big question."

"I . . . Who'd I just Duel?" Grady asked tiredly.

"Yusei Fudo, the newest champion! Where've you been for the past few weeks?" Asked Carlson, Grady rubbing his head as he managed to sit up on his own.

"I . . . I . . ." He closed his eyes, trying to remember. Yusei's eyes caught the light glow from his Duel Disk and she reached for it, picking up his Deck and looking through the cards.

"What?" She asked, shuffling through the cards. _'What happened to those _**Blizzard Lizards **_and that _**Frozen Fitzgerald**_? All of those Dark-Tuners he used aren't here anymore.'_

"Hold on," Grady blinked in realization. "I remember something! I was Dueling in the Narrows, waiting for my pals to Duel, when," He winced and gripped the back of his neck. "I-It felt like a spider bit my neck or something, and it hurt a thousand times more!" He cried out in pain when sirens went off everywhere, his head tucked downward.

"Shit, now?" Yusei asked, shaking her head before looking at Carlson. "Come on, help me carry him. He can't walk the way he's in now." She walked over and got on Grady's side and lifted his arm over her shoulder, trying to help him up.

"Wh-What? What do you-?"

"Want Security to arrest you for collateral damage?" Yusei snarled, the young reporter yelping and shaking his head quickly. "Then help me carry him! I'll take you guys to a safe place, aright? Let's just get going!" She ordered. Still a little confused, Carlson helped lift Grady's other side and they walked out of the building as quickly as they could, the yells of Sector Security behind them. "This way, this way." Yusei whispered quickly, the three walking into different alleys before they made to Blister's hideout. There was barely a little bit of nighttime left.

"Stay out here. I'll grab some help." Yusei said quietly, leaving the two by the door and running up the stairs as fast as she could. At the door, Yusei banged on it. "Wake up! Guys, hurry and wake up! We got an injured guy out here!"

There was a mumble and Tanner came opened it, tired. "What are ya-" He looked at Yusei and blinked. "Yusei, the Hell happened to you?" He asked, looking over her and noticing she was panting. "Yusei, what's-"

"I'm fine. Just hurry!" Yusei shook her head and griped the doorframe. "The guy out there! He's hurt . . . He's in this group . . . Dark S-Signers . . . !" She gritted her teeth, eyes turning watery, trying to stay conscious. "H-Help him . . ." She fell forward, and Tanner almost did have the chance to secure her.

"Yusei?" He shook her and Yusei gave a weak whisper of pain. "Crap," Picking her up, he lugged her inside and made a huge ruckus. "Damnit, wake up! Guys, wake up! We gotta do something! Wake up, damnit!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Unknown Underground Abyss, Unknown Area, ?:? ?)<strong>_

"It seems the fly have escaped the spider's web." Muttered the youngest of the trio, hands clutched as the eldest chuckled with his eyes glowing purple.

"For the moment, Kalin, yes. But this was just a test to see if the Satellite was truly worthy of our efforts. Remember that our web is wide and strong, the spider's bite swift and merciless." He looked at the flames of the candles, his smirk proud and greedy. "It's not the venom we need to change, but the prey."

Within the flames, Jack Atlas could be seen, motionless and defenseless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Underground shack, East Tunnel, The Satellite, 9:00 AM)<strong>_

"I can't believe this," Rally shook his head as he scrolled down his old laptop, glaring at the title of the web letter he received this morning.

_**New Domino's Newest Champion is a Fraud!**_

_**The Back Story and Belittlement of Yusei Fudo**_

_**By: Angela Raines**_

"What does _she _know about Yusei?" Asked the redhead, looking at every bit of slander on Yusei's name. "Nothing, that's what!"

"Yeah. Sure we couldn't see what went on in that light she was in and no one saw the moves, but-"

"Tank, stop _helping_!" Shouted Blitz with heavy sarcasm. "Yusei won! She doesn't cheat and we just know she wouldn't stoop to that level!"

"Blitz, we know that," Nervin sighed. "But you heard those guys in the stands on TV. This isn't about who one, who cheated, or whatever! It's your classic class-warfare. No one from New Domino wants someone from the Satellite as their newest champ, King or Queen otherwise." He pointed out.

"Good to know that Yusei gots some strong supporters."

At the sudden voice, everyone stood up and looked down the subway track, someone walking over to them.

"Hey . . ."

"Who are you?"

"A friend," Blister stepped out of the door and gave a crocked smile. "But if Yusei told me about your manners and hospitality, I would have stayed home."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Blister's Hideout, Southern New Domino City, 11:00 AM)<strong>_

Yusei felt cocooned, wrapped in what felt like a second skin, and a sharp sting hurt her head before her eyes opened, greeted by blue walls and Blister's loft. Around her were the blankets everyone used, only everyone seemed out of the room.

"What the . . ." She sat up, de-tangled herself, and coughed, throat a bit sore and the red of her shoulders gone.

"Yusei!" From the desk was Luna and Leo, the two bringing her a glass of water a little bit of breakfast. "You're awake! That's just awesome!" Grinned Leo.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Luna, handing Yusei the nutrition she needed. "Tanner says you were complete knocked out and that you wouldn't wake up for a while."

"He was right!" Leo nodded. "You were asleep for three days! Four, counting today."

"Four days," Yusei took a few bites and sips of her food and drink and she got up, much easier than she expected. "Yeah, I feel better than I did before. I guess I just needed a lot of sleep." She walked over to the desk and turned on Blister's laptop. "Hey, where are the guys?"

"They're overlooking your Runner. That one guy- Carl or something, right?- is with them, too. And that Grady guy, too. Man, he looked the worse. But he's all better now!" Leo said brightly. Yusei nodded and Luna looked over her shoulder.

"Tanner said something about a Dark Signer. Is Grady that?" She asked.

"More like was," Yusei sighed. "But whatever mark he had, it's gone now, along with the Deck of these Dark-Tuners he used."

"Dark-Tuners?"

"Long story." Yusei sighed again, searching and shaking her head at the reports she found. She blinked when an E-mail flashed onto the screen, funny thing was, it was addressed to her. "They knew I was here?"

"Sis, you awake yet?" Alex ran in and gave a relieved smile. "Man, quit scaring us! You'll be the death of us." Lightly joking, he walked over and handed Yusei her jacket, along with a parcel. "By the way, this came for ya. It's from a head office in Central, too. How do they know you were here?"

"Yusei, you awake?"

"Dolly!"

Walking in was now Tanner, Yanagi and Carlson, Grady sheepishly walking in as well, looking everywhere except Yusei.

"I'm fine," She assured, looking at her package, then the unread E-mail. "Just what is all this about?" She clicked on the E-mail and read through it, expressions changing from curious, to intrigued, to shock. "What the Hell?"

"Huh?" Tanner looked over it and he looked as surprised as Yusei. "Goodwin's inviting you to one of his shindigs?"

"Yeah," Yusei looked down it further, and her eyebrow twitched. "_"The proper attire for the event has been mailed to you. It should be with you right now. You are allowed to bring a guest, though no more than that." _I have to dress-up or something?" Curiously, she opened the package and looked inside, closing the flaps with a scowl. "No. No way. They _cannot _make me wear this."

"Why so, Dolly?" Asked Yanagi. Yusei shook her head, grinding her teeth.

"It's too embarrassing! I don't know what's going through Goodwin's mind, but he has another thing coming to him if he thinks he's making me put on these fancy duds!" She slammed the parcel on the desk, pens and parts scrambling everywhere.

"This could be your only chance to talk to him, though." Tanner pointed out. "It's not like he's asking you to be the entertainment. And besides, the E-mail says that you'll be able to talk to him. Yusei, you think there's any other choice in this?" Yusei crossed her arms, looking away before she finally sighed.

". . . Fine," She muttered, standing up. "The event's tonight. So, who's going to be my plus one?" Safety always did work better in numbers.

"I'll be covering the event," Carlson said with a smile. "Every reporter is gonna be there, that includes me!"

"Do whatever you want then, I guess." Yusei shrugged.

"Is it alright that I be the plus one?" Everyone turned to Grady, who hadn't said anything the whole time. "I really want to apologize for everything yesterday. You guys helped me out, and didn't even care what I did. I want to gain your trust."

"You do have our trust," Yusei said with a smile. "Yeah, you'll be a great help over there." Grady grinned and nodded, excited and ready to help.

"Thank you, ma'am!"

" . . . Just call me Yusei. I'm not _that _older than you."

"Guess we're stuck on babysitting, huh?" Asked Tanner.

"Not that we could work our ways in those kinds of parties," Laughed Alex. "Stuffy suits and those small finger foods," He stuck his tongue out. "I'd settle for a good time with an old radio and the works, any day."

"Yusei, you'll come back, right?" Asked Leo, he and Luna worried that they would never see Yusei again. A smile from Yusei was proof enough. Whenever she smiled like, there was a always a promise that came along with it.

"I will. You can bet on it," Her smile then dropped, her chin beaconing Luna to follow her. "Luna, can you help me get ready?" Luna nodded and followed her to another room, Yusei mumbling under her breath. "Man, I haven't worn a dress since . . . Ever." She facepalmed and walked into another room with Luna. "Crap, I'm doomed."

"Oi, I feel sorry for Blister." Said Yanagi, shaking his head.

"What does that mean?" Asked Alex, the old man giving a grin.

"Old the blood that will be coming four you four's noses will stain his floors," Yanagi wagged his finger. "Dolly will be in a dress, and lord knows how long any of you have been around her in something pretty."

Four noses and eight pairs of cheeks turned red, Carlson holding his hand to his face while three male voices shouted.

"WE WON'T! SHUT IT, YANAGI!"

* * *

><p>Securing the brown over-coat around her new duds, Yusei sighed and walked into the main room.<p>

"Grady, are you ready?" She asked, the younger teen standing up and dressed in a black over-coat.

"Yeah. Good think this coat hides my suit. I got it from a pal that use to be a waiter."

"That's good," Yusei looked at the clock on the wall. "Our ride should be here soon."

"Who'd you get to take you over, anyway?" Asked Tanner, searching something on Blister's laptop with a cup of coffee on the side.

"You could say . . . An old acquaintance." Yusei only said that, which drove the ex-pro's wonder further.

"I still say I should go with ya, sis," Alex sat by, old hand radio in hand that played some rock n' roll song. "I'd look better in a tux."

"It's not about who comes," Yusei sighed. "It's about watching my back while we're over there."

"And I'll do my best to watch her," Grady nodded, looking away and blushing when Yusei directed her grateful eyes to him.

Sirens were sounding outside, everyone in the room looking at the window, spotting the flashing lights of red and blue.

"You're getting a police escort?" Asked Tanner, walking over and almost backing away when he looked down. "From _Trudge_?"

"Look, I know we can't really trust him, but he was sent by Goodwin, as in the guy who's supposed to give me my answer," Yusei tucked away one of her black locks behind her ear. "And if we play our cards right, we could get Trudge to be our friend."

"Goodwin better have a good reason for me picking you up, Satellite." Trudge growled at Yusei as she stepped out of the loft with Grady on her heels. Yusei rolled his eyes at the cop's baffled expression, his eyes focused on her slightly brushed down spikes.

"Good to see you, too, Officer Trudge," She said, almost in a wise-ass way, before moving aside him with her 'date'. "Let's just get this over with."

Shaking his head like a dazed dog, Trudge scowled at her before looking at his fellow force.

"Let's get going!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Platinum Palace Cinema, Central New Domino City, 7:30 PM)<strong>_

Just as twilight was blinking over the ever-so busy city, the hub of the great city was the grand premier for one of the largest and most hard-to-get-into movie cinemas in the city. Lights as big of lighthouse lights were taking strobes at every new arrival, whether celebrity or guest, and a sea of reporters and newscasters were gathered around, getting all the action of the great event.

"I'm at the red carpet for the world premiere of _Atlas Rising: The Rise of Jack Atlas_ . . ."

Other reporters could have said the same thing, the spectacle covering a document of the life of Jack from the rise of his career as New Domino's King.

Carlson was trying to scope a few photos with one hand white trying to fix his loose and messy hair, hair gel not on his side as a few hairs stuck around and splayed around his shoulders. He hopped on one foot, and passed a few people, hearing the comments fly around.

"This flick has "Box-Office dud" written all over it," Sighed one journalist. "Nobody cares about Jack Atlas anymore. He's yesterday's news. I mean, seriously; he lost the championship, after losing to that Satellite chick. He's done."

"I heard that movie was going straight to DVD." Said another man.

"If they'd waited, they could have made it _The Rise and __**Fall**__ of Jack Atlas_." One guy joked, his posse and others laughing with him.

'_Geez, what sleazes,' _Carlson thought to himself. Shaking the thoughts aside, and still hopping on, eyes going star-glazed when he spotted one of his favorite sport stars.

"H-Hey! Tony, over here-"

"Ouch!" The young man had bumped into something. "Watch the elbow!" A voice shrilled.

"Angela?" Carlson looked at the blonde reporter, attired red cut off dress, and he scratched the back of his neck. "Whoa, didn't see you there. Sorry?" He tried, recoiling when Angela scoffed at him.

"Carlson!" Angela's angered look then turned smug. "What's with the getup?" She pointed at the young boy's tuxedo, what was once a pristine white was now slightly grey with a few wrinkles and some damage from mothballs, the black bow tie crookedly done on his white dress shirt. "Didn't you wear that same improper tuxedo to our high school prom?" She laughed haughtily as Carlson looked self-conscious, almost ashamed of his formal ware. "Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have brought that up!" She didn't look sorry. "Prom must bring bad memories. Since every girl you asked ran away and you had major zits then. Still now, I see!" She patted his cheek, humiliating the young nerd more.

"Make way," A few security guards out in the front were suddenly moving to the front of the red carpet, a few Sector Security cars were driving over.

"A police escort?"

"Some major star is here?"

Everyone ducked their heads over as Trudge stepped out of the largest car and pulled it open, everyone gasping and cameras stilling their captured photos.

"Yusei Fudo!?"

Standing before then was New Domino's up-and-rising Queen of the Cards, looking as if she had metamorphosed as fair a butterfly. The blue taffeta dress she wore had a small square neckline, the sleeves short and stopping at her shoulders with a few ruffles along it, pinned with amber gems. The dress's hem was ruffled and resembling a small ball gown, black accents and bows around the hem and waist, and a dark blue and black choker around her neck and tied in a bow. Her spikes were bought down a little, making her hair fleck up on the slightest with a black locust flower attached to her ear.

Next to her was Grady, sporting in what could almost looking like a waiter's get-up, black tux jacket, matching pants, and a white tie. If he had an apron, he could look like waiter.

And just after that one second, the cameras were attacking everywhere, Yusei and Grady shielding their eyes and being led through by the spare security guards.

"Yusei! How does it feel to be New Domino's first ever queen?"

"What tactics did you use to finish Jack Atlas off? Reports are saying that you cheated-"

"Who is your guest this evening, Yusei? Your newest heart throb? The latest clips at the Fortune Cup saw you and Jack Atlas at the last moments-"

"Yusei-"

"Yusei-"

"Miss. Fudo-"

"Yusei-"

Yet the blue-clad ravenette was already in the building with her plus one, reporters with tickets trying to get in and follow after her. In the crowd, Carlson snapped a few photos and sighed.

"Man, poor Yusei."

"Look! It's Mackenzie Treadwell!"

Turning over, the crowd was awed by the magnitude and appeal of a man walking onto the carpet with subtle yet alluring confidence. Dressed in a lilac-colored suit with a crimson-red cravat, his long black hair was slicked back in a fine ponytail and his misty-grey eyes were sharp and sensual. Pale and well-built, near the corner of his left eye was a dark teal stone.

"Mr. Treadwell, since last week, you have been dubbed as Japan's top male model and featured in New Domino's Most Eligible and Sexiest Bachelors for two years running. Can we get your thoughts?" Question after question came at Mackenzie, the pale man answering with masculine elegance. His eyes drifted over to Carlson, and his thin lips flickered with a mysterious smile. Carlson yelped and looked around, wondering if the model has just smiled at him.

'_Mackenzie Treadwell, smiling at __**me**__? Is that even possible?'_

* * *

><p>Inside the movie theater, Yusei shifted uncomfortably as people had their eyes on her, pupils trailing up and down her form.<p>

"Are you as squeamish as I am now?" Whispered Grady, trying to hold his glass of punch without spilling.

"Squeamish?" Asked Yusei. _'More like down-right bothered. I just wish they all stopped staring.' _She tried to look around the grand area, a large screen in the front of the room with tables set up and food and drinks being passed around. She ran her hands to brush away the creases that formed on her dress, eyes never leaving the backs of the security man that stood near, raising a bow at the sunglass and whispers they sneaked through blue tooths. _What am I, some sort of exhibition?' _The lights went dim and everyone looked around.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, your host, Rex Goodwin!" _Announced a voice, the Director walking down the stairs in a dressier, grey suit with a silver rose on one lapel.

"Eloquent, as always."

"He's certainly making tonight's event special."

"Thank you for coming, everyone!" He said, waving to those who clapped for him. "What makes a champion a champion? What drives the driven? Was he born great, or did he have greatness thrust upon him? All of these questions and more will be answered in _Atlas Rising: The Rise of Jack Atlas_! Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to share with you the untold story behind the legend!"

As the movie began to play, the men in black suddenly nodded to each other, one of them walking over to her.

"The Director wishes to see you," Even past his shades, Yusei could tell he looked briefly at Grady. "Alone."

"But I have a guest-"

"He shall be escorted home after the film . . . Unharmed." He added when Yusei mustered up her deadliest glare. Yusei looked back at Grady, giving taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Thanks for helping out, Grady. Just head out with these guys after the movie." She said, trying to calm him down.

"But, Yusei-"

"Trust me," Yusei's eyes drew to Goodwin, and her eyes burned when he looked her way and gave a carefree wave. "You'll be a lot safer than where I'll be going."

* * *

><p><em>"Jack's journey began at the top. He was born in New Domino City's Tops District-"<em>

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," Goodwin announced, standing at the top of the stairs as the movie went on. "I have some matters to tend to, but I'll be back. Please enjoy yourselves, and enjoy _Atlas Rising_."

"Wait a second!" Angela stood with her crew and tape recorder ready. "Director Goodwin, one question! Regarding the narration of the film! It's saying that Jack was born in the Tops, but that's not true," Everyone was sent in a murmur. "According to my sources, the former champion, Jack Atlas, was born in the Satellite Sector, just like the new champion, Yusei Fudo! Recent reports have stated that the two had known each other before the Fortune Cup! Even before Jack Atlas's career had begun!" The blonde was on a roll. "Director, have Atlas and Fudo known each other since they were young? At the Fortune Cup, the video feeds record Yusei and Jack in a very close embrace, Yusei even breaking down over Jack's injury. Are we looking on a love-behind-the-D-Wheels publicity stunt, or is are we looking at two childhood sweethearts?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(New Domino Memorial Hospital, Northern New Domino City, 8:00 PM)<strong>_

"_CHILDHOOD SWEETHEARTS?!" _Jack, awake and very pissed, threw a vase at his television, Mina yelping as the clay broke. The had-been king's cheeks were faint with red coloring, eyes turning into a shade of black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Platinum Palace Cinema, Central New Domino City, 8:10 PM)<strong>_

"Is this true, Director?"

"Is all of this just some sort of stunt, or is there some actual romance going on?"

"Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo know each other, sir? From when they were children?"

"Director, how can Jack Atlas be born from the Satellite? Just what is going on?"

The Director raised his hand, though no one had stopped to be quiet. "I'm afraid I don't have time to discuss wild speculations and ridiculous rumors," He spoke over the pressing questions, walking up the stairs to exit. "Now please, enjoy the screening."

"You can't avoid this issue, Director! The people have a right to know the truth!" Angela shouted after him, though the wall of security held her and everyone else from getting close to him. She muttered something under her breath and stomped away, knocking Carlson to the ground along the way.

"O-Ow . . ." Whimpered the wannabe reporter, checking his suit to make sure it didn't tear.

"Are you alright?" Asked a smooth baritone. Carlson looked up, and he felt as small as a dust mite.

"Y-You're Mackenzie Treadwell-!" He gasped, surprised when the male model took his hand and helped him up effortlessly. Mackenzie's arm was raised slightly, fingers curled elegantly.

"Your face intrigues me," He said in a near purr. "I wanted to get a closer look at you. Do you mind?" He asked, already a foot away from the trembling teenager.

"W-Well, my family says I k-kind of like-like my mom, b-but I got my dad's eyes -!" He held his breath when one large hand lifted his chin, another tilting his head to the left.

"Carlson, yes?" Asked Mackenzie, slate-grey eyes tracing every part of the younger man's face. "I heard you liked fortunetelling." He said smoothly, Carlson's feet almost moving side-to-side a little, uncomfortable and rather frighten. "Well I use faces. _Your_ face is haunting." The words were breathed with fascination.

"M-My face?" He question, blinking when his glasses were removed and his gentle, grey-blue eyes were shown. "H-Huh?"

"Your eyes," The bachelor's breath quickened, his pupils enlarging with approval. "They're showing me the path you will take. It is a path that will disappear into darkness, Carlson."

"Oh yeah? Huh," Perspiration clung Carlson to his suit, arms shaking. "Th-that's . . . Nice?" He asked, a deep chuckle rumbling from Mackenzie's chest as he placed Carlson's glasses back in place.

"But . . ." An ounce of hesitation weighed in. "When you choose to take this path . . . You will know yourself better than you ever have before." Sadness, along with a rather lost look, draped over Mackenzie's eyes.

"Huh? Ah, excuse me," The boy cleared his throat and quickly shook Mackenzie. "Thanks a ton for helping me up! You're a really nice guy, let's catch up, err . . . The sequel of the movie!" He ran near the entrance and hunched over, wiping the sweat on his forehead off with his sleeve.

'_Man, his career made him one Tuner short of a Synchro-Summon!' _He thought, trying to forget his encounter with the other fortuneteller and suddenly spotting someone that wasn't supposed to be at the entrance.

"Grady?" He ran over to Yusei's "date". "What are you doing here? Weren't you with Yusei?"

"Goodwin's goons took her somewhere in the building. Goodwin wanted to talk to her alone," The dropped Shadow Drone looked scared. "I hope she's alright."

Carlson nodded. "That makes two of us."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Private Lounge, Platinum Palace Cinema, Central New Domino City, 9:00 PM)<strong>_

Yusei swore that the simple colors of the walls were getting to her, such bright colors in a small room making her twitch in her seat. The door to the lounge opened and Trudge walked in.

"When can I talk to Goodwin?" Yusei asked, standing up.

"Be patient, Yusei.t The Director is a busy man. If you're bored, we can always pass the time with a duel, or maybe you don't want to get your _pretty new _dress torn?" He joked harshly, Yusei shooting him and glare. The Satellite native could over had her Deck hidden under her dress. "Are you game? Or are you afraid you might lose your title before your first endorsement deal comes through!" He joked.

"Ha! Now that would be an interesting development! And there will be no Dueling between you and New Domino's queen," Lazar walked in and gave a direct look. "I doubt that someone of her caliber is worthier of you, officer," He turned to Yusei. "And you really do not want to ruin this dress; It's worth more than any of your friends in New Domino can make in three lifetimes." He laughed as Yusei looked ready to punch him, though she was holding back. "Any who, the Director sends his apologies for keeping you waiting, Yusei. He is ready to see you now. I shall direct you to your meeting point."

"Goodwin's not here?" Yusei asked while Lazar gave a grin.

"It seems he wants these matters to be handled elsewhere," Ignoring Yusei's harden glare, the joker turned to Trudge.

"Mr. Goodwin would like to thank you for escorting the champion here. Now we'd like you to go to the hospital and fetch Jack!" He laughed. Nodding stiffly, Trudge took the order.

"Whatever he needs, sir." He all but growled out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Unfinished Daedalus Bridge, New Domino City Ocean ports, 10:00 PM)<strong>_

The limousine Lazard led her in was driven to the peak of work-halted bridge, the waters below crashing and foaming around the iron pillars that supported it. Yusei stepped out of the black and long car and she stood in place, wind causes her dress to swish and skim. She took a few steps forward, and Goodwin, still dressed fancily and standing near the edge of the unfinished bridge.

"Yusei," The silver-haired leader of one of New Domino's major corporations didn't turn to her, but spoke. "It's time you learned the whole truth."

"About what?" Asked Yusei, walking closer.

"About where you come from," Goodwin held his hand outward, and Yusei looked where he was pointing, following the trail of cement and iron until it stopped, suspension bars criss-crossed without any other supports. Even through the dim lights of it, Yusei could recognize the place she grew up, her home; the Satellite. "And where you are going."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Ah, got that done! And now, I have to worry since school will be starting this Monday XP Three weeks ain't enough for me! I need another! *Cries out* Hm, I guess I should expect it. All good things must come to an end, as they say. Whew, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! In all honesty, it was fun to give Grady (Note episode twenty-seven and twenty-eight of **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds**_** and you'll know him as the first Shadow Drone!) some recognition since he only starred in two episodes, and I wanted to give him some more screen time like Alex. Well, that's another Fem!Yusei fanboy to chalk up, ne? XD**_

_**I had a fun time introducing a Male!Misty, since, I guess from my fangirl mind that likes to creep up on me, between an attractive female model gone dark and mysterious Dark Signer, to a sexy male model gone seductive and sadistic Dark Signer, well, it looks like Mackenzie one that bet! I made him for my own fun, really. Plus, that little scene with him and Carlson really got me going XD If there were any traces of what looked like shouen-ai in that moment, then forgive me. I did not mean to do that on purpose. That just happened *whispers* I blame the Yaoi side of me . . .**_

_**Anyway! *Straightens up* Please make sure to review! I look forward to seeing what you guys got to say. I hope I did my best and please forgive if the next update can't came as soon as this one did. Remember, school's tailing on me at Monday, and I have three weeks' worth of catching up to do, there. Goodnight and be well!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace! **_


	15. Chapter 15: Rags and Riches

_**Hey guys! How have you all been? Man, some of you are lucky! I bet some of you are still on Winter Break. Meanwhile, I just finished my first week of school and caught up on the sleep I needed. I mean, it's good to see my friends and all, but I can do without the homework and my asshole of a cousin :P Anyway, I'm not here to talk about that doofus. I'm here to bring you the next chapter! We're gonna be seeing what Goodwin has to say to Yusei and we're welcoming a new Duelist! Do **__**YOU **__**know who it's going to be? I bet a lot of you already do XD Also, I'm skipping Jack's Duel with Shadow Drone!Trudge, but he will be in this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns this. Ayumi Hamasaki owns the song, **_**Dearest**_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Fifteen: Rags and Riches~<strong>_

_**Sector Security Impound Center, Western Satellite, 10:30 PM)**_

Light grey boots tapped quietly along a cemented floor, platinum grey eyes darting from every shelf they could see. File cases lined up everywhere, at the person was ready to pry them open if necessary. The person halted, and turn to the main safe of the room.

"Ah, jackpot!" The person praised, a giggle behind her voice as she jimmied the lock of the file and yanked the case open. She reached in and pulled out a Deck of Duel Monster cards, bare fingers sliding over the cards' pictures. "These cards are just what I'm looking for!" Plush lips quirked with a smirk as the girl loaded the bag she had with all the cards she could find on the case. "Now _this_ is a crime," The girl chide, even though she was smiling the entire time. "Keeping sweet cards like these locked up in here, while players back home can't even make up a decent Deck!" With a spat, the girl stood straighter, and her bright orange hair gleamed under dim lights, unruly short hair tied in a high ponytail.

"Crow, the Satellite's gonna love ya for this!" She praised herself, giggling again.

* * *

><p>"We've got reports of a suspicious person out by the Impound Lot. Looks like some Underground Duelist might be trying to get their Deck back."<p>

Outside the center, two Sector Security cops pulled over and walked up to the hybrid Runner parker. Its paint job was in black and gold, and it was built with compact metals and a smooth-head front, good for wind resistance and agile road work.

"Unit five-niner, en route." Said a cop, placing a hand on the side of the motorbike. The D-Wheel sounded off an alarm, and the folded, built in wings of the D-Wheel began to move up and down, as if in warning.

"Whoa, looks like our suspicious person's got some style." Commented the second cop. His co-operant nodded.

"I've never seen a Duel Runner like this before, partner."

The other officer rested his hand on a hand guard, jumping back and hissing when a static crackle of electricity burnt his fingers. The light energy died down and the officer gave a whistle as he held his slight injured hand.

"Whoa," He shook his head with amazement. "Now that's an alarm!"

"Well, whoever's bike this is, it's Sector Security's now." Said his partner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Unfinished Daedalus Bridge, New Domino City Ocean ports, 10:45 PM)<strong>_

Yusei waited with parted breath for Goodwin to explain. Her heart was ready to give out, something of happiness running through her. Finally, she was going to get her answers. After everything, from chases to run-ins, new destinations she never thought she'd take, to meeting people that changed her, it was finally the time.

"How do you like the bridge?" Goodwin asked her, a painted smile thrown to Yusei. "Did you know that it was once going to connect the Satellite with New Domino City?"

"So why was it never finished?" Asked Yusei, heart swelling at the site of the site. Ever since she was a little kid, she always wanted to know this. She would gaze at that point of the bridge as a child, her tiny and oiled-stained reaching out at many times, as if she wished she could learn to fly and soar to the great mystery that was New Domino. Such a dream that was.

"Hmm, I'm glad you asked," Goodwin nodded, and Yusei took a few steps closer to him, hands pulling up the front of her dress a little to help her walk more easily. "You see, if the construction of this bridge was ever completed, it would have given the evil that lives deep beneath the Satellite access to my precious New Domino City. And the battle that is about to begin must never reaches these shores."

"But what about the people in the Satellite?" Yusei whispered, glaring at the large and pale hands that held her own suddenly, tan and light skin contrasting. Yusei was surprised. For a man who had a cold heart, the Director had warm hands that held her work-worn ones carefully, like a wounded sparrow.

"They will become enveloped in eternal darkness unless someone can save them." Goodwin said seriously, locking his eyes with Yusei's.

"So why aren't you using the power you possess to get them out of there?" Asked Yusei heatedly, wanting to rip her hands away from Goodwin's. The latter shook his head.

"I can't do that."

"But why?" Yusei whispered, eyebrows furrowed.

"Because as long as the people in the Satellite remain there, the darkness will stay as well." Answered Goodwin, one of his hands brushing the top of Yusei's. An uncalled for shiver racked up Yusei, and she looked over to the foggy ocean, not wanting him to see her this way. Goodwin wasn't a person she liked to be around, and within this distance, she didn't want him to see her in such a confused yet comfort state. Why did she feel safe with him close? What was this feeling of assurance?

"But why would you put the people of the Satellite at risk?" She finally asked, eyes widening when Goodwin caressed her brushed hair and looked at the small scar hidden near her temple. It was the same she got after stealing back her Runner.

"Yusei," He sighed, eyes locking with dark blue eyes that painfully reminded him of his old friend's. "The time has come for me to tell you the truth. . ."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sector Security Impound Center, Western Satellite, 10:30 PM)<strong>_

A beeping sound came from Crow's Duel Disk, and she turned her head and laughed at it.

"Looks like Sector Security is earlier than usual," She hummed, grinning amusedly. Time to make my exit!" She zipped up her bag and looked around, spotting the bolted and steeled air vents. "But I don't think the air vents are gonna work this time. Looks like its Plan **B**," Slipping over a large pair of grey goggles over her eyes, she walked near the only door in the room and jammed it open, heat-sensing vision revealing hidden lasers all over the hallway.

"Sweet! I love Plan **B**!" She laughed, taking a step back and charged forward, springing at the tips of her toes and summersaulting over the lasers. "It's the best plan I've ever came up with!"

_*Intruder Alert! Intruder alert! Code: Red! Code: Red!*_

An alarm went off through the hallways, though the orangette only tried to hold her hands to her giggling mouth, finding these turn of events way too funny. She always did like a good chase.

"There she is! Stop running and drop to the floor!" Crow looked back and sniggered as she ran from the herd of cops after her.

"Oh, I'll drop to the floor all right," She snuck a wink before cartwheeling and leaping over to a window, shattering the glass with the hard sole of her boot. "The ground floor, that is!" The cops from below ran as thorns of glass rained on them. Crow leaped from the top of a Security van before leaping another long stretch of feet in the air.

The blaring car lights revealed Crow's air-born figure, officers momentarily struck by the redhead. Her slim and tan body was her reward from all her days of out-running the authorities in the past. Her bright yellow tank top flew and splayed with her brown vest jacket. Tucked into her boots were blue-green jeans, black clips on her multiple pockets. Her wing-spanned arms showed off her black elbow bangles and grew-green, fingerless gloves.

The cops had never thought a phantom thief could be so beautiful. Her eyes were as wide as a raven's, an angel-like face with a smirk of a demon's and criminal marks on her forehead and one under each of her eyes, jaggedly running to her chin like tear stains. Her earrings were actually bolt screw and wrapped around her head was a dark teal headband with two silver rings.

It wasn't until Crow landed on her Runner whist activating the built in Duel Disk did they make a move.

"Time. To. _RIDE_!" She jeered, slipping on her helmet and flooring her Runner. She looked back and winked once more. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her! But me and my ride gotta take off now," She threw her head back and laughed. "Try to keep up if ya can, officers!"

"Close the gates! Repeat, close the gates!" Running like crazed hens, the officers were moving as fast as they could to seal the electronic gates. Crow's D-Wheel came around, though she had no intentions of stopping.

"It's gonna be close!" She announced, whooping up a cry of triumph as she raised her Runner off the ground and lifted over the fence.

"What the-!"

"Did she just-"

"HA-HA!" Laughing with excitement, Crow's motorcycle landed and took off down the streets, leaving a cloud of grounded asphalt from her heavy and durable wheels. It looked like she was clear, though Crow already had her share of taking chances. She knew that something was going to sneak after her.

Sure enough, an over-riding bug came over her machine and the whole area around her went purple. She gave a curious sound as her handle bars seemed to have a mind of its own.

_***OVERRIDING SUSPECT DUEL RUNNER! **__**DUEL MODE ENGAGED; AUTO PILOT STANDING BY***_

Crow's D-Wheel was dragged back by the power of **Speed World** and she was soon driving side by side by a Sector Security officer. She looked at the young man a grinned with glee.

"A Speed Duel?" She giggled, holding a strand of her orange hair behind her ear. "You guys really don't know who you're dealing with, do you?" Shaking her head, she grasped her motorbike's handles and bowed her body. "But I guess you're gonna have to find out the hard way! Listen, and listen good; I'm a chick who rise's faster than those safety pallets you officer-dickwads use for training! I'm Crow _The Bullet _Hogan! Remember that name, 'cause that's the name of the girl that's gone kick your ass!"

The two curved at a narrow alley way, their racetrack forming around the perimeter of an old factory.

"You're asking for this, Hogan!" Yelled the officer. "After this Duel, you're captured!"

"That's if you can catch me, officer!"

The both of them drew five cards.

"Let's Duel!"

**Crow: 4000 (SPC:0)**

**Officer: 4000 (SPC:0)**

"And it's my move, Crow!" The grunt drew his card. "I summon **Gate Blocker (LV:4/ATK:100/DEF:2000)** in defense mode!" Firmly in front of Crow was a grey wall with a large orange eye blinking at her. "Next up I'm playing three face-downs and end my turn."

"Then it's my move," Something flashed under the thief's eye and she gasped as her **speed-counter **shined once on the second mark before remaining on the first.

**Crow: 4000 (SPC:1)**

**Officer: 4000 (SPC:2)**

"The Hell?" She twisted a few switches on her Runner, gritting her teeth when they didn't obey her command codes. "Why are my **speed-counters **still at one?"

"You learn quick, perp," Chuckled the officer with a smirk. "With Gate Blocker out there, your Duel Runner's stuck in neutral, which means that your **speed-counters** are all locked up!"

The speed-happy Duelist looked over the hunk of stone before laughing to herself.

"Nice monster!" She said, jacket flying above her waist. "Now I think I'll show ya mine! I play **Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn (LV:5/ATK:2000/DEF:900)**!" Gliding next to her was a bird man humanoid with black feathers covering every inch of his body, the head of a black-blue titmice over its head with a black and red shoulder cape. "I know, I know. It's a level-five monster." Crow could see that her opponent was getting ahead of himself.

Big mistake.

"But because you have a monster on your field but mine's empty, I don't have to make any sacrifices!" Her bird-themed warrior gave an ear-screeching cry of pride.

"I'm gonna ground that piece of poultry permanently!" Yelled the cop.

"Don't think so, officer!" Crow took another card from her Deck. "'Cause now I'm summoning, **Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind (LV:3/ATK:1300/DEF:400)**!" Chirping like a trumpeter, a nightingale with a crown of green feathers and large eyes appeared, nuzzling Crow on the cheek. After his master gave a laugh, her chirped again and flew next to **Sirocco**, twittering happily. "And now that I have those two, feathered friends in play, there's only one thing left to do!" Her next monster was blown in with a swirl of bright feathers.

"I summon another bird-of-prey, and his name is **Blackwing-Bora the Spear (LV:4/ATK:1700/DEF:800)**!" Bora was ten times bigger than the vulture bird it was designed after, with long beige-yellow and indigo-blue feathers, and a black-metal drill replacing his right, front talon.

"Crow _The Bullet_?" HA!" The cop barked with a sneer. "More like Crow _The Bird-brained_!" He bought his fist down a few times as he laughed. "You see? Those three birds are worthless! They're all too weak to get through my **Gate Blocker**!"

"Really?" Asked Crow, mirth within her voice. "But what if I hatch one of their special-abilities? **Blackwing-Whirlwind**, cut his defense points in half!" The smallest bird flew forward and sharply stabbed at the wall with his beak.

**Gate Blocker: (DEF: 1000)**

"Guess they don't teach _that_ at the Police Academy!" Crow twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers. "And now, I'll activate a trap from my hand! And this one goes by **Delta Crow - Anti Reverse!**"

"From your hand? You can't do that!" Accused the member of Sector Security.

"I can when I have three **Blackwings** on my field!" Crow smiled. "After all, birds of a feather flock together, and you're on the wrong side of the nest!" She threw down the trap on her Duel Mainframe. "Now my Delta Crow destroys all the cards that are on your field!" Every one of the officer's cards imploded, burning in yellow-orange fires. "And now, let's check out **Sirocco's **special-ability! Instead of all three of my **Blackwings** attacking one at a time, **Sirocco** combines their attack points for one master blast!"

**Gale** and **Sirocco **linked their wings together as they became a dark purple orb, floating above **Bora's **normal yet mutated hands.

"Oh, and if your captain asks how this _bird-brain_ took out his Sector Security saps in one round, just tell him I did it with a move I learned from my last day at the Facility!" The orb spasms and wrapped around **Bora**, the lead **Blackwing **throwing a victory fist in the air.

**Blackwing-Bora the Sphere: (ATK: 5000)**

"And next I'm activating my **Bora's** special-ability, which will swoop in and swipe the last of your Life Points!" With the snap of her fingers, Crow looked back at the grunt. "Looks like _this_ jailbird is about to sprout some wings and fly off into the sunset! Go_, Black Spiral Bayer_!" She commanded, the vulture spinning forward and destroying the only monster the officer had.

**Crow: 4000 (SPC:1)**

**Officer: 0 (SPC:2)**

The **Blackwing **trio disappeared as the Duel ended, Crow doubling her efforts to get away when a pack of Security D-Wheels were after her tail once more.

"Do something, she's getting away!"

"Not unless she can fly!"

Crack only a mile away from them was a trench that looked bottomless, with only an inch of a stoned ramp rising from it. No one could jump that high to the other side, it no one knew how deep the crack in the earth was. Death was evident to anyone who would try to jump it.

Crow didn't sense the death, for her machine just kept speeding.

"No way! She's gonna fall right off the edge!"

At that exclaim, Crow laughed and flipped open a secret compartment on her Duel Runner, pressing a big red button.

"It's time _this_ Crow spread her wings and take off!" She cried, cheering as the fold-in wings spread out and tucked open.

_***FLIGHT MODE ENGAGED!***_

"Yeeeeee-hoooooooo!" The wild cry echoed through the deserted streets, Crow gliding through the air and landing on the other side. She pulled her Runner to a stop, blowing a kiss to the squad teasingly.

"Buh-bye, fellas!" She chimed, revving up her machine and racing off in a fury of dust.

"We need to call the captain!" Exclaimed one officer, though one stopped him befoe the others could follow.

"What? You wanna tell him we lost one of most wanted offenders, _again_?" He asked harshly, the silence the answer he needed.

"Good point," Another officer said. "Let's just pretend this never happened."

"What?"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Abandoned District, West Satellite, 10:50 PM)<strong>_

Rounding to an a small area in the West, Crow shut off her Runner and climbed off it, Pulling off her helmet and shaking her hair out. A door to one of the ruined shacks opened, and a boy and girl looked out, gasping happily.

"Look! It's Crow!" He cried, several other children racing out of their hiding places and running over to Crow. Some latched onto her legs while other jumped and grabbed on her arms or shoulders, swinging and laughing as Crow managed to hug a few of them.

"Yay! She's back!"

"Did you bring something for us? Did'ja? Did'ja?"

"Huh?" Crow asked this, inquired, tilting her head with her hands behind her. "Bring you guys something? Now what in the world would I bring for little kids?" Feigning away the question, she took a few steps one way, chin in hand and looking falsely innocent with children hanging off her legs. "Hmmmm . . ." Crow hummed heavily, kids laughing at how fake she looked. She looked at them all with a tiny grin.

"Oh! I see!" Nodding, she gave a bright smile. "It depends, though! Have all you kids been good?"

"Yes!"

"Help each other out? Being nice to each other?"

"Yes, Crow, yes!"

Laughing at their enthusiasm, she pulled her bag from the compartment of her D-Wheel, and revealed the Decks she stole.

"Good! Here ya go, kiddies," She handed all the children the Decks, the smiles on their faces warming her heart. Nothing was better to her than seeing the people she cared for smile.

"You're the best, Crow!" A little girl cried, hugging her leg.

"We can keep these?" Asked a little boy giddily. "Their ours?"

"Of course! Every kid needs a Duel Deck!" The thief kneeled down and gathered the kids in her arms, grinning boldly. " And Mama Crow just found these lying around. Just promise that you won't let Sector Security see ya playing with these cards. Because if ya do . . ." She allowed one child to press his hand to one of her jagged marks, nodding when at his silent question. "Yep, that's right. They'll come looking after _this _pretty face and think, _"Oh, no! Crow has done it again! What will we do with her?"_" Crow kissed the young boy's temple and smiled motherly. "But I promise that one day, Sector Security won't bother us no more." She added.

The children dog-piled her with hugs and kisses, the grey-eyed Duelist returning the sweet attentions and parting with the children. Down a street, she parked her Runner behind the shack she owned. She walked into the old shack and threw her empty bag without a care, the heavy material landing on the remote to her TV and turning it on. On the slight, colored-snowed screen, a documentary about the Fortune Cup was shown, the reporter talking about New Domino's first ever Duel Queen, Yusei Fudo.

"Ha! Looks like all of the rumors are true, then," Sniggered the former-and-second-female-Facility inmate "Now if _Yusei_ could make it to New Domino City, why couldn't I?" She asked, grinning self-mockingly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Goodwin Estate, Central New Domino City, 11:00 PM)<strong>_

Awkward? That was the understatement of the millennium. Yusei could almost feel the tension of the space between her and Goodwin as they sat across from each other in Goodwin's large living room, simply colors mixed with colossal marble pillars, still-paintings along with them, and a shiny-stoned floor polished. A fire crackled in the hearth of the room and near the corner of the room was a baby grand piano, steaming cups of cinnamon tea sat on the redwood-coffee table, though the two of them had yet to take a drink.

'_OK, we moved from the bridge to his home, and now things are quiet,' _Yusei thought, still in her elegant dress and seated on a crimson-red, plush couch. _'This actually turned out better than I thought. Might as well break the ice . . .'_

"You said you'd tell me the truth," The ravenette smoothed the folds of her blue and black skirt as she said this. "Why don't we start with this?" She spat on her hand (Goodwin cocked his brow at the action) and she rubbed off the sticky cover-up on her arm, revealing the smirking tail.

"That is the Mark of the Crimson Dragon," Replied Goodwin. "It belongs to those who protect our world from the darkness."

"Oh, is that all?" Yusei shot her dagger eyes into his. "Then why did it choose me, huh?"

"Because you are strong and selfless, Yusei," Stated Goodwin, silencing any anger Yusei had. "You are a Duelist who risks her life for others. You are not a coward, nor are you a reckless vigilante. The Dragon knew you would not run from a challenge, or from the darkness that is coming," The silver-haired man sipped his tea, dabbing his mouth with a handkerchief. "And this darkness is dangerous . . . It will take on many forms. Maybe a stranger or a friend. But you will know, for they will have the Mark of the Shadows."

"Dark Signers . . ." Yusei whispered in realization, Goosebumps forming on her bare arms. She remembered that haunting look Grady had when he was one. "I Dueled one of those Shadow Drones a while ago. The person I Duels was different from the person he became afterwards." Those eyes she had seen glimmer brightly with shyness weren't like the ones from the Duel. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. Grady's eyes did not have a soul in them, then. They were dark, possessed, and evil.

"Then the first battle of this war has already been won. Just as you were chosen to protect the light," Goodwin's folded hands twitched, still pale, even if they were near the glow of the warm fire. " They choose to protect the darkness. They will stop at nothing to stop you." He said. Yusei shook her head, her fingers threading her gold and black hair.

"Dark Signers? Chosen protectors?" She gave a dry breath, dark eyes fogged with more confusion. "But when did all this start?" She needed to know more, and Goodwin was the best source she had.

"Perhaps we should go back to the beginning," Goodwin stood and walked over to the fireplace, casting more wood into it. "Five-thousand-years ago when the war began, "There were two great armies. One of shadow, one of light. They battled across the face of the earth, nearly destroying the whole planet. The armies had gathered for one final battle. The dragons knew they had not the individual strength to win, so they combined their power into a single force, the Crimson Dragon."

Yusei looked at the flames of the fire kissing the surface of the new wood, the dark and swirling colors reminding her of the red beast she and Jack saw the very night they were marked.

"The creatures of the shadows fought fiercely, but they were no match for the combined might of the dragons and their crimson savior. Eventually, the army of shadows was defeated, but not destroyed. Instead, its essence was trapped deep beneath the earth, taking with them one prisoner. the Ancient Fairy Dragon," Goodwin had snorted for a second. The name of the dragon was titled like some fairy-tale character. "The creatures of the shadows were imprisoned under the Nazca Lines. But the dragons knew that one day they might return, and so they sacrificed themselves, instilling the power of the five dragons in generation after generation of humans, hoping that maybe the Crimson Dragon could be summoned again," Goodwin looked back at her, orange-flares making his eyes look sharper.

"Within you, Jack, Miss. Luna, and Mr. Izayoi, the spirits of the dragons hail from the marks blessed on your arms. You all hold the powers of the Crimson Dragon army," Goodwin's eyes dragged down to his hands. "Just as the Dark Signers hold the powers of the army of the shadows."

"That's just not possible," Yusei whispered. "You said they were trapped. How is that after five-thousand years . . ."

"It was something that we couldn't possibly predict that would happen," Goodwin sighed, looking older than he already was. "Tell me, have you heard of the Ener-D Reactor?"

Something flickered in Yusei mind. The name didn't sound familiar, but something fuzzy did cross her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Like the blurred lenses of a camera, the smudged colors of green and light blue came in her vision, the outline of a person walking to her. She looked up, her height somehow changed, and her eyes rimmed in to focus. In that split second, a young man with tan skin and black hair looked down at her, smiling warmly with his dark blue eyes sparkling . . .<em>

* * *

><p>"Not really . . ." Yusei shook her head, her skin flushed for some reason.<p>

"It was built to absorb the positive energy created through Dueling," Goodwin continued. "But to create a better future, we had to take risks in the past. Years ago, a prototype was built. It was kept deep underground, below the slums of the Satellite. Our goal was to harness the incredible energy created through the competition of Dueling, and use it as a positive force," The crinkled edges of Rex's eyes turned lighter. "Imagine, powering all of New Domino City with just a pack of cards. We would be a beacon for the world. But then, something happened. Instead of releasing useful positive energy, the first Ener-D reactor had a meltdown," Memories of red flashing lights and gun shots ran though his mind. Such horrid, nightmarish memories. "Negative energy erupted and split New Domino City in two . . . Everything above the reactor was infused with this negative energy. It became a barren wasteland of depression; it became the troubles didn't end there . . . The burst of negative energy was so strong, the surface of the earth trembled, and something deep beneath it was awoken." Goodwin visibly shivered.

"The army of shadows. . ." Yusei whispered, gulping.

"Exactly," Goodwin murmured, situating himself to his seat. "They fed on the negative energy growing in power until now, when they were strong enough to continue their war. We can't let that happen. I know this must all come as a shock, but I promise you that my grief is even worse than you could imagine," Something made Goodwin's eyes cripple wetly, and Yusei's eyes widen as he gave her a sad smile. "After all, I was in favor of its creation. I worked closely with a dear friend, my superior, who knew that something would go wrong."

"If he knew, then why didn't you stop when he voiced out that something would go amiss?" Asked the Satellite. Regret shoveled into Goodwin's heart, that neutral look reminding him so much of his best friend and his friend's wife.

"I worried for him , then. So much was happening to him already," Goodwin tightens his fists. "The work, the other superiors, the pressure was strong enough to murder. Besides," Goodwin stared deeply in Yusei's eyes. It was like he was looking at Hajime. "He was going to become a father. He asked me to take of things while he protected his young family. And I held high hopes for the project. I thought it would help people. But lo and behold, the power of this reactor has sparked a war between the Signers and the forces of darkness." Cursed Goodwin. "But I know how to end it, and I'm going to need your help. That Duel tournament wasn't held just for fun. I had some suspicions of who the Signers might be, and that tournament proved it!" He said fiercely. "Now that I've gathered you all together, you can combine your strength and defeat the Dark Signers, those who are trying to open the earthen prison of the shadow army."

"Man, you have a lot on your plate, and now you choose five random people to finish it," Yusei crossed her arms and thought aloud. "Can't we evacuate? You know, get all the people to safety? I got friends that are stuck there, Goodwin!"

"Where would you take them?" Asked Goodwin, speaking calmly. "Satellite's first, then New Domino would be next. The planet will be reduced to ash. But the first battle must take place in the Satellite. That's where this negative energy originated, and that's where it must be stopped."

"Well, what am _I_ to do?" Yusei shook her head and looked away, squinting and berating herself for looking weak. "Am I supposed to beat this army of shadows on my own!? Am I supposed to put the safety of all my friends in my Deck!?" She wanted to rip her hair out, angry at herself for looking so helpless. "Why me, damnit? If not for what kind of person I am, than why?"

" . . . Yusei, I did say that my friend who thought better would be a father . . ." Goodwin reminded suddenly.

"I don't see how . . ." Pausing, Yusei looked back at him. " . . . Wait, are you . . . Your friend . . . And I . . . I . . ."

"My friend also worried for the child," Goodwin said, deciding that now was the time to rip off the metaphorical bandage. "He wanted to trust someone with her. So, he made me the child's godfather," The happy look on Hajime's face then was something Goodwin couldn't refuse then. Even if he couldn't look after his own, the Director became the newborn's guardian with stride. And now, the child was before him, now a beautiful and mature, young woman, who looked as if everything she knew in her own logic was torn and scorched. He placed his hand on her head, looking neutral.

"Did it not surprise you with how your journey has been so far? And do you think I would simply purchase an overly-price gown for anyone?" Yusei's mouth closed, and she shook slightly as Goodwin patted her shoulder for a second and walking out of the room slowly. "The Satellite and New Domino need a hero, Yusei. Become their hero, the angel that will set them free from the terribly awaited Hell. You and those of the Crimson Dragon are the only ones who can." He made it to the door, though he stopped.

He looked back, and Yusei saw his mournful smile was pouring with unspoken apologies.

"Your parents would agree. I'm sure if they were alive, they would have been proud of you."

Once he left, Yusei found herself lying back on the couch, her cheeks freezing and her eyes turning puffy and prickly. It took her a few minute to realize she was crying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Apt. 7C, Short-Stop Apartment complex, Southern New Domino City, 11:30 PM)<strong>_

Carlson tumbled off his old couch, groaning as he hit the floor on the side. Sitting up, he stood up and shook off the minor bruises he now had. Mumbling incoherently about the dream he had, he lightly trudged over to his small kitchen and eyed the time, deciding that if he was going to be awake, he might as well get a cup of coffee and work on his blog.

He placed a pot of black coffee on countertop just as Jack walked in, his casts from his Duel no longer on his person. However, his bed-head and slight smelly breath proved that his lost had been a huge ego blow.

"Hey," Carlson pulled two mugs out of a cabinet, shaking the pot of coffee. "Feel lie a midnight cup of Joe?"

"Hn," Hummed Jack, taking the black substances silently and taking a seat on the green couch. Carlson followed him and picked up his laptop, signing into his blog and updating what he covered so far. Even if he didn't get an interview out of Jack (After all, the blogger did save the guy's life. Come on! That counts for something, right?) it was still interesting to have the famous Duelist around. Even if he couldn't get a work in edgewise.

His portable PC suddenly beeped and he looked over the unknown sender, surprised that it was actually a request for a video chat. He agreed to it, and Yusei came into view.

"Yusei?" Carlson asked in surprise, Jack too stunned to speak.

"_Great, I got a hold of the both of you," _Sighed Yusei. _I saw the news reports a few minutes ago. Jack, you're OK, right?" _Her voice seemed to anchor the blonde into nodding, not a word passing. The blood in his head rushed to his cheeks as Yusei smiled. _"Good. I suspected it was a Shadow Drone, so I wanted to make sure."_

"Shadow Drone?" asked Jack. His thoughts were in a mix of surprised and bewilderment, though they were more drawn to Yusei in her extravagate outfit. Not too flashy, and simple enough to bring out how feminine looks. _'Don't stare too much. Do __**not **__stare too much.' _He warned himself, yet he could not look away.

"Yusei, where are you, anyway?" Asked Carlson.

"_I don't have the time to say. I just wanted to check on Jack and make sure things were fine. Carlson, thank you for taking care of him. He wouldn't have made it without you,"_ Yusei thanked. Carlson mooned over the compliment, looking faint yet his frail body elbowed by a glowering Jack. _"I found your E-mail address after looking around a bit. After this, I'll probably get to talk to you guys in person later on."_

"Heading somewhere out of New Domino?" Asked Carlson.

"_I'm going home." _Replied Yusei.

"Why there? Nothing but a dump with broken buildings if you ask me." Jack grumbled.

"_You know, that __**dump **__you referring to happens to be your home too, Jack," _Yusei added a little icily. _"After all that's happened, I was hoping that you changed a little. No," _Yusei shook her head and smiled bitterly. _"I was hoping the old you would be back. Guess I was just sh-"_

"I have changed!" Jack barked, astonishing Yusei and Carlson. "I've _learned_," He growled. "You think I didn't change after that Duel? After you told me I have nothing? I have news for you; I do have something."

" . . . What do you have, Jack?" Yusei softly asked. Whatever stirred in his gut, the had-been champ whispered with full-remorse.

"I have you," He didn't dare to look away from her eyes, knowing that he had spoken the truth. "I've lost a lot of things, but I haven't lost you, have I?" Was he asking this to himself, or to Yusei? The blonde did not speak as if he had his old friend wrapped around his finger. A fire roared in the bowels of his heart, and he wanted Yusei to trust him again. The blinding shield of fame and fortune was cast away, and more than anything, he wanted Yusei and his old friend again.

Time and time again, ever since the start of the Fortune Cup, he would ask himself; how could he have been so foolish? Ever since he lost, everything was thrown back at his face, painfully and cold. Grieger and Yusei were right. He was losing everything now for how he acted. All of his public-respect was stripped from him. No one wanted anything to do with him. He was a dethroned king, with nothing left. Nothing left, except one person who still had hoped for him.

And she was now in a plastic screen, her wide eyes looking at him with the greatest pity anyone had ever given him.

" _. . . Depends if you want to keep me or not, Jack," _She finally sighed. _"It depends if I can trust you. Maybe when I come back from Satellite, I might be able to."_

"Yusei-"

"_I'm glad that you are healthy," _The female Fudo nodded, the corner of her lips hiding a smile. _"You know, it's even better to see that you aren't mad at me. Jack, I never wanted that title. All I wanted was for us to be equal again. I just wanted us to be friends."_

'_Why must you say it like that?' _Jack wanted to groan, his heart pounding ten-fold. _'It makes me want to . . . To . . .' _What **did **he want from Yusei. As it seemed at the moment, friendship was off the bargain.

"_Look, I gotta go. I talk to you sometime later. 'Night, guys." _She pressed a button on the laptop she was on, and the screen went black.

"You think she'll be OK?" Asked Carlson, worrying his teeth on his lower lip.

"This is Yusei we're talking about," Jack took a drink of his coffee. Not the best drink to take when dealing with a rapidly beating heart. "We'll see her again." He nodded and puffed out his chest, trying to make his face return to its pale color.

Carlson wanted to ask why the Archfiend Duelist was acting odd, but he wanted to return to his PC work. He was suddenly working with his AV sound system, and Jack just _had _to look over the younger's shoulder to see why he was working with recorded instrument accompanyance, an actually piano playing as well.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Recording Yusei."

"What-"

"She turned off the screen, but not the audio," The nerd explained, testing the electronic microphones. "I think she's playing a piano, and she's saying something. Signing, maybe?" He reasoned. Jack listened closer, and he almost recognized the piano melody.

"I never thought she'd play again."

"How'd she learned to play?" Asked Carlson.

"I taught her," Jack recalled, eyes sealing with bliss, the song playing as if Yusei was in the room. "I just didn't know she could write her own. Damnit," Jack swallowed his sadness. "Why am I suddenly becoming a coward?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Reeeexxxxxx! Why do we have to go to this eeevvveeent?! It's borrrrrring!"<em>

"_Hajime, please," Young Rex Goodwin 'tsk'ed gently, scolding the older scientist. "It's only a small party." _

_Hajime pouted numbly, pulling at the blue bow tie around his neck. "It's still boring," He said childishly. Rex wanted to slap his forehead (His or Hajime's? That was the true question) at how much attention the both of them were getting. Even if this was a small event that would round in the sponsors they needed for future projects, Hajime still managed to pull off a temper tantrum. He knew it looked unprofessional, but he did have a point; this event could make the most-hard working scientist of their generation tuck in for a nap._

_Rex would have sided with him, though he was a little more dignified. Their executives were throwing them the evil eye and every other guest in the dining hall looked surprised that someone of the R.D.D's research and development was acting so childish. Oh, if only they knew Hajime as well as those of the program did._

"_I need something to drink," Huffed the black hair man, standing up from his seat. His silver-haired co-worker followed him into the next part of the hall. The both of them got glasses of water, and stood near the lounge._

"_How much longer do we stay?" Asked Hajime, half his water finished._

"_Another hour or so. Can you wait until then?" Asked Rex. Hajime pouted again, and Rex was __**this **__close to slapping him upright when something floated into their ears._

"_Hontou ni taisetsu na~ Mono igai subete sutete~" The sweet voice harmonized. "Shimaetara ii no ni ne~ Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de~ "_

_As if something clicked in his brain, Hajime followed that soft voice in a trance, his college tailing after him to make sure his friend would be alright. The two walked over to an almost empty lounge, a young woman standing by the piano while a composer played. The woman was petite with short brown hair and light green eyes, her voice causing Hajime's heart to flutter._

"_Sonna toki itsu datte~ Me o' tojireba~ Waratteru. . . Kimi ga iru~"The young lady swayed from side to side elegantly, her free hand rising and falling with the notes. "Itsuka eien no~ Nemuri ni tsuku hi made~ Dou ka sono egao ga~ Taema naku aru you ni~" Her eyes trailed and met Hajime's, sparks flying. Slowly, Hajime took a seat on one of the empty chairs and Rex had to hide his smile behind his hand. Maybe even after an hour, Hajime would want to stay at the party longer._

* * *

><p>Rex never thought he would hear the same voice again. Akina was the only one he knew to sing that song. The very song she sang the night she and her future husband had met. It was as if fate had them destined to meet. Was it destiny's decision for their daughter, his goddaughter, to be here, playing the piano and singing the song that bought her parents together?<p>

Goodwin stood in the dark at the top of the staircase, watching around the corner of the wall he hid near as Yusei played on the piano. Where did she learned to play? Where in the Satellite could you learn to play with such talent?

"Hito wa minna kanashii kara ~Wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo~" Yusei murmured, her fingers gliding over the piano keys. "Aisubeki, mono no tame~ Ai o kureru mono no tame . . . Dekiru koto ~" Yusei guided her fingers to the lower and higher keys, as if she were split in two and able to play four hands. "Deatta ano koro wa~ Subete ga bukiyou de~ Toomawari shita yo ne . . . Kizutsuke atta yo ne . . .~"

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Yusei, everyone in New Domino could hear her as they tuned into computers. Carlson didn't look it, but he was an amazing hacker. Right now, he was streaming Yusei's voice all over the ocean-port city, everyone taken into the sweet and lovely voice. Anyone in that distant could hear the symphonic tone that was of their queen's.<p>

* * *

><p>"Itsuka eien no~ Nemuri ni tsuku hi made~ Dou ka sono egao ga ~Taema naku aru you ni~" Yusei rewind the keys and sang in a higher alto, putting her heart into the song she desperately remembered. "Deatta ano koro wa~ Subete ga bukiyou de~ Toomawari shita yo ne~ Tadoritsuitan da ne . . . Na-na-na . . ." She placed her hands flat on the white and black keys, shaking her head.<p>

"Where does that keep coming from?" She asked herself, standing from the piano's seat and walking over to the couch. Lying down, she knew that whatever sleep she could get now would help her out for the tomorrow's events.

'_I gotta make sure to get my regular clothes, too,' _She thought ruggedly, making herself comfortable. _'Dark Signers, New Turbo Queen, Goodwin as my goddad. Huh, and as a kid I thought all I had to worry about was when I hit puberty . . .' _Shaking her head one last time, she rolled over a little and fell asleep.

A minute later, Goodwin had silently walked into the room and covered her in a soft blanket. Thinking to himself, he would request that his personal security would go and get her Runner and her usual clothing. Discreetly, he stroked Yusei's head one last time, smiling as she almost looked content.

"After all these years, I'd never thought I'd be happy to see you, again." Nodding once, he re-tucked the blanket and bowed his head. "I hope you shall forgive me for all I have done to you, one day." With that last whisper, he walked back up the stairs and turned in for the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Apt. 7C, Short-Stop Apartment complex, Southern New Domino City, 12:00 AM)<strong>_

"Man, Yusei's just _amazing_," Carlson grinned, saving the music file he recorded. "The whole franchise is going to love this! This is sure to make people see that all Angela said was untrue! Right-"Jack stood up suddenly and held his hand out.

"Listen. I want to thank you for all of your help getting me out of that hospital. But I wanna be alone right now, Cameron." He stated, walking out of the room.

"Um, it's . . ." The shutting down answered him, and the young man gave a sweat drop. " . . . Carlson . . ."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Old Junkyards, West Satellite, 12: 00 PM))<strong>_

Hovering over mountains of left-over parts and garbage bags, a helicopter made its way to the Satellite. It was a rough morning with the sun behind the grey clouds and the smell of recycled gas, wisps of it blown away by rotating blades. In the helicopter's cargo, it had an unusual delivery.

_"We're approaching the Satellite." _Announced the pilot, releasing the hold on the cargo hatch. _ "Opening cargo hatch. Prepare for drop-off." _With a slim push, Yusei's Runner began to move forward, Yusei ready for the fall, awake from her much needed sleep and dressed in her jacket and home-away clothes.

_"T-minus-ten seconds and counting. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Cargo deployed." _Dropping as if it were weightless, the _YuseiGo!_ fell to the lands of the slums, landing with a tremendous sound of metal and cushioned trash. Prying off her helmet, Yusei looked up and nodded to the helicopter as it flew away.

"Nice landing," Said a voice with a quirky tone. "Though I give it a 7.5. Could have worked on the dismount!"

"What? Who's-" Yusei ducked her head in all directions before looking up, eyes widening when a face smeared with criminal marks and topped off with a ponytail of orange hair looked down at her, the person on a black and gold Duel-Runner. "Crow?" She asked, the redhead snickered and nodding with a mocking smirk.

"You got a lot of nerve coming back here, baby!"

"Is that right?" Asked Yusei, stepping off her Runner the same time Crow did. The stared down at each other for a few seconds, before Crow smirked again.

"You've got some explaining to do, missy!" She laughed, leaping off the pile of garnish she was on and landing on her feet. "Start talking! I want some answers!" Pulling her fist back. Yusei walked up to her in the same position, the two of them ready to go one-on-one.

"First thing's first . . ." Crow nodded and the two ran forward.

"You asked for it!"

Their clenched fist met softly, different than what was expected, before clasped their hands together and pulled each other into a hug.

"Hey, Yusei!" Cried Crow happily, giving her and extra tight squeeze. Yusei nodded and hugged her back.

"Good to see ya, Crow!" She answered. The two of them pulled away from each other and smiling as gave high-fives.

"Aw, come on!" Crow grinned and gave a small punch to Yusei's shoulder. "You know me! Still fighting the good fight! Robbing the rich to feed the poor and being mother to all children of the Satellite!" She grinned and placed her arm around Yusei's shoulders, poking at Yusei's mark. "So, I see Sector Security got to ya." She was a little sad that Yusei got caught, but thought better of it. In any case, the golden marks made a chick look hot.

"Yeah, well you know . . ." Yusei dismissed her mark and blew a whistle at Crow's Runner. "I see you finally learned how to use a wrench!" She teased, Crow laughing along with her.

"Liked the _Blackbird_, huh?" She asked, smiling at her pride and joy. "Finished her last year! She's a beauty, right?" Excitement flashed in her eyes and she squeezed both of Yusei's shoulders. "C'mon! Let's see who's the better rider here, yeah? Let's hit the streets!"

No sooner than that being said, the two raced down the streets with the winds blowing at their faces and the two having a grand time.

"So I hear that you're some big-shot champion now," Crow called.

"Yeah," Yusei scratched her cheek with a small smile. "Something like that," Yusei replied.

"And that you and Jack are _childhood sweethearts~_"

"Say what?" Yusei paled, yet her cheeks were glowing pink. Crow simply giggled.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else! I wanna hear about how you two got together behind my back!"

"That makes two of us!"

Laughing, just like the old times, the two childhood friends drove like there was no tomorrow, knowing that there was some much needed catching up to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**There you all go! Sorry that this one took a little more than a week. My dog just had her first litter three days ago, and I've been so busy making sure the five little ones were alright. I worry like that too much since I like dogs so much. What can you do?**_

_**Please make sure to read and review! Thanks to all of you, we passed the two-hundred review mark! Yes! Let's go for three-hundred people! Maybe we'll hit 1K if we're lucky enough! Thank you to all of you for your support for the fic! You all inspire me so much!**_

_**Well, I must be off! Please take care of yourselves and I'll check you all out later! Goodnight and see ya!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Reunions and Realizations

_**Hey, hey! I hope you all have been doing better than I have! Last week, I caught the world's nastiest virus that kept me in bed for the week :P Nothing but soft foods and headache-filled sleep. NOT FUN! Anyway, I got the next chapter for you all, hot and ready! This one is gonna be really fun and touching (At least, I'll try to make it that way) since Yusei and Crow found each other! Man, a lot of you really like Fem!Crow. So much, that even **__RikoJasmine__** was kind enough to make an art piece for her. If you'd like to check it out, it's over on **__Riko's __**DA page. It looks SO cool and Crow looks SO cute! X3**_

_**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and waited patiently! Now let's get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the rights over this anime.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Sixteen: Reunions and Realizations~<strong>_

_**(Abandoned Shopping District, Southern Satellite, 1:00 PM)**_

Sitting side-by-side with Crow bought good feelings back to Yusei as the two of them sat near a spiked ramp in the old district, the empty area providing enough privacy for the both of them. Their Runners were parked by and Yusei had just told Crow everything that had happened so far.

"So Goodwin captured Rally, Blitz, Nervin, and Tank, and forced you to Duel in that tournament?" Asked the carrot-top when all was said and done.

"Yes."

"And the reason you're here now is to make sure they're safe, right?"

"That's the plan."

"And there's a chance that your dad worked with Goodwin and that Goodwin is actually your goddad?"

"All true."

"And you're _positive _you and Jack haven't been in a relationship behind our backs?"

"Crow!" Yusei scowled. "Yes, I'm positive."

"Aw! Here I thought I had you while ball was rolling!" Whining, Crow leaned back on her wrists and pouted. "You and Jack would look cute if you hooked up."

"According to the papers, they labeled us a "childhood sweethearts"," Sighing, the raven-and-goldette rubbed the front of her forehead. "That's not the kind of attention I need at the moment. And really, we would look _cute_?"

"Well," Crow scratched the back of her feathery ponytail. "You two bickered like an old married couple when you argued. The two of you have- Or rather, _had_- been friends for a really long time. The both of you level-out with each other very well."

"Great. Anymore advice, Cupid?" Yusei grumbled, cheeks heating at all of those points.

"That's _Miss. _Cupid, Ace of Love, to you!" Laughing at her newly made up title, Crow threw a small punch to her best pal's shoulder. "Oh, come on, I'm only kidding. Why don't we just talk about this some other time, yeah?" She asked.

'_That's if I'll ever let you look over my "secret love life", Crow.' _Nonetheless, Yusei nodded and Crow yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

"Well then, let's head over to your old hideout." She said with a few bones in her neck popping. "We can check on your friends, then."

"Hey Crow," Yusei looked around. Something had been bothering her ever since they came around this area. "Why are the streets so deserted?" Even if this was an abandoned district, that didn't mean a few folks would come walking around here. Even a few Duel gangs would walk around to inspect for new territory.

"Creeps in bathrobes have been coming around lately. Like, some new kind of cult or Duel gang, or something. Like them," The young vigilante pointed to a group walking in another direction, a few dressed in black robes while the rest looked like people you would usually see around the city. Yusei noticed that they walked as if every emotion they had was no longer there. "They spout these wacky teachings and things, trying to round up followers. I hear they're gathering everyone deep within the Satellite."

"Wait, you mean underground?" Yusei asked.

"Things have gotten weird here, Yusei," Crow sighed. "Weirder than usual."

Yusei turned her eyes to her lap, balling her hands into fists.

_' . . . I better look into this, then!'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(New Domino National Park, Central New Domino City, 1:00 PM)<strong>_

"Two Neapolitan ice creams, please!" Asked Carlson, smiling and handing the vendor the money while he waited for his order. He looked around the busy park, laughing as children ran ahead of their parents on the clean-cut grass. People were flying their kites out this lovely day, with couples walking hand-in-hand and those from young to old having a good time as well. He turned suddenly frowned a little at the one bench that seem to have no mood at all.

Jack sat on said bench, arms crossed and his usual frown of a mask over his face. Carlson slowly debated that it either came from none of the fun they had that day, or the fact that he was dressed as a "disco-tech reject", as he so bluntly said earlier.

The young would-be reporter didn't get it. Try as he did, he tried to take Jack to all the fun places he knew. The theme-park, the aquarium, even to one of the main squares where cirques performers would give free-shows. None of these things made Jack give so much give a chuckle. Sure, Carlson was half-doing this for his interview, but he felt a little disappointed that Jack wasn't having any fun. Was the word even in his charge's dictionary?

'_Then again, I am doing this for an interview, too,' _Carlson looked at the ground, shaking his head slowly. _'I'm a horrible person, aren't I?'_

"Carlson!" Jumping, the young nerd looked around and cocked a brow at who he saw as his rival in the Media.

"Oh, Angela." Carlson turned quickly to the vendor, thanking for the triple-colored ice cream, before looking at the blonde. "Yeah?"

"I see you're looking for Jack Atlas, too," Accused Angela. "He was just spotted in the area, you know."

"Jack Atlas? R-Really?" Carlson almost dropped the frozen treats, the person his rival was looking for just a few feet away. "Huh, I d-did not know that."

"Really? Man, you are slow," The blonde laughed and sneered. "Well, I'm going to find him before anyone else, and then make him admit that the rumor about him being from the Satellite is true." She flipped her head back. "I mean, it's obviously true. Why would he sneak out of a hospital when I found out the information not an hour earlier?"

"Maybe we should just leave him alone," Carlson suddenly blurted this out, surprising himself. "W-What I mean is, maybe we should just let him be and let him deal with this, you know? There are some things that the reporters don't need to cover, like really personal stuff." He didn't know what possessed him to say this, but to protect Jack's dignity was all that mattered at the moment.

"What? And miss one of New Domino's biggest stories?" Hissed the female reporter. "Really, this is why everyone doesn't respect softies like you in this world, Carlson. Soceity can't be nice to everyone. Sometimes, you gotta be a little mean. As a reporter, you should know when to use people while you can, like Jack Atlas."

Carlson stepped away from her, horrified at her words, before something about the area changed. He couldn't see the large hat he bought Jack to wear. He couldn't see Jack _anywhere_.

"Crap!" He shouted, dropping the ice creams and running past Angela in a hurry.

"Carlson? What the Hell, my shoes!" But the young boy didn't hear Angela yell, ducking and running down steps around the park as he looked around for Jack.

'_Oh, he must've heard what Angela said! Damn it, I __**am**__ a horrible person! I should have just been a good friend and forgot about the interview!' _Shaking his head with his lips worried on by his teeth, the near-sighted young boy cupped his hands around his eyes, looking this way and that. _'Where'd he go? Where'd he go? I gotta find him before the reporters find him and eat him alive! Think, Carlson! Where would he go?' _He cut around a corner and stopped, his eyes suddenly catching a

faraway peak. _'Echo Tower . . . That's it!' _Wasting not another second, Carlson ran as fast as he could to the nearest subway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Underground shack, East Tunnel, Eastern Satellite, 1:20 PM)<strong>_

Something was buzzing. Rally could hear it, and it stopped him from playing with the hackey-sack he found a while back. Tucking the toy in his blue coat, he looked out of the green tent, the guys outside hearing the noise as well.

"You guys hear that?" Asked Blister.

"It sounds like D-Wheel!" Exclaimed Rally.

"Sector Security, maybe?" Asked Nervin. The sounds drew closer and closer. Two vehicles stopped before them, and a head of gold and black hair flew out of a red helmet.

"Y-Yusei?" Asked Rally, taking a shaky step forward. At the site of Yusei's smile, the redhead sniffled before running over and jumping into Yusei's arms, sobbing into her tank top and shaking. "Y-You came back! You're home!"

"Yeah," Holding the little boy closer, Yusei closed her eyes and kissed the boy's head a few times, trying with every bit of will she could to hold to block her tears. It felt like she hadn't seen this little boy in a thousand years, let alone only a little over of month. All these emotions flooded into her, her fears that her friends were in danger long gone. "I'm home, Rally. I'm back."

"No way!"

"Yusei, she's back?"

Soon, Yusei was in a dog pile of hugs, Blitz head-locking her once while the others tried to give her noogies. They were happy. Happy that their "sister" had returned.

"Hey, Blister," Yusei noticed the goatee'd man standing by the shack. "Thanks for helping me out with my friends."

"No worries, Yusei." Said Blister, throwing a thumbs-up.

"So, uh," Everyone quirked their heads to the other ride, Crow giving a small smile. "Is this an exclusive club, or can anyone join?" She asked.

"Hey, Crow!" Said Tank and Blitz in unison.

"I didn't recognize you with the helmet and bike." Pointed out Nervin.

"Yeah, Yusei's not the only turbo-charged, sex on wheels, Duel-runner in Satellite anymore," Crow swung her arm around Yusei's shoulders and grinned. "Right?" She laughed.

"You could say that," Yusei shrugged.

"Hey, how come you're not telling Crow to cut it out with the language?" Chided Blitz.

"It's Crow, Blitz." Need Yusei say more? "Oh, right," She suddenly reached into her jacket pockets and chucked some things wrapped in plastic to them. "Got some of this in New Domino. Hope you're all hungry for sushi." She smiled.

"Whoa, where'd you get this?" Asked Tank, unwrapping the fine-looking food.

"Ish' delifish!" Exclaimed Rally with a mouthful, gobbling up the seaweed-wrapped food.

"It is," Nervin plucked a piece into his mouth. "How'd you get this in New Domino? You didn't swipe it did you?"

"No," Yusei snuck a small smile and wink Rally's way. "It was lying a kitchen table in broad daylight. Didn't seem that anyone was going to eat it, so I just picked a few." Rally grinned back at her, bits of rice stuck on his face.

"Seriously, where'd ya get this?" Whispered Crow.

"Parting gift from my "goddad." Yusei whispered back, Crow's mouth forming a small 'o'. A sudden cry of sirens rang through the air, and everyone jumped.

"Yusei, you actually _stole _this?"

"I didn't-"

_"This is Security! I.D. number AWX74098, give yourself up!"_

"Whoops! Guess this is my fault!" Laughing, Crow picked at one of her criminal marks and gave a rather apologetic look. "Sorry, guys! But it looks like Yusei's not the only one with a knack for ticking off Sector Security, either!"

A small grenade was dropped from the crack of their home and a foggy gas was let out, everyone coughing and covering their eyes.

"They're trying to smoke us out!?" Shouted Nervin.

"We need to split up!" Crow pointed out. "Let's meet at the Abandoned District near Daedalus Bridge in two hours! That's where my hide out is," She turned to Yusei, grinning as she slipped on her helmet. "So, Yusei. Feel like putting on a little act for Security?" She asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Yusei had a fraction of a grin on her face. Something told her that Crow was up to something good, and she was all in for it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Six-eighty Street, Eastern Satellite, 1:40 PM)<strong>_

"Get back here, bitch!"

The two officers in the Sector Security van jumped, turning in surprise when they saw two Runners jump from the subway tunnel, a deep-red and white one being tailed by the one they had been following.

"Not on your life, ginger!"

Curious and knowing that they had to catch them, the van rode after them and heard the bustling conversation between the two angry-looking women.

"Ginger? Of that's rich!" Crow shouted as she rode next to Yusei, baring her teeth. "I knew you were low, but this is the lowest!"

"You should say the same for yourself!" When Crow tried to bump her, she bumped right back. "Stop it! Screw you!"

"Right!" Crow gave a mirthful grin. "Well, at least I can _get _screwed!"

* * *

><p>"Hold on, isn't that Yusei Fudo?" Asked one of the officers in the van. "Why's New Domino's newest champion here?"<p>

"That doesn't matter right now!" Said the other officer. The screen before them gave Yusei's record along with her profile picture. "Champ or not, she's with a fugitive. I bet this is all a set up!"

"Let's Get 'em, then!" The first officer activated the **Speed World **spell card. "They can't escape the Duel bots!"

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Securty's got new toys!" Exclaimed Crow, though she was a little disappointed. "Geez, and here I thought they bought the act."<p>

"Let's save some practice for later!" Yusei typed on her Duel Motherboard, shaking her head when it didn't listen to her. "Looks like they got us cyber-hacked. Crow, since when did any of this happened?"

"Man, only a month and things have changed for ya, huh Yusei?" Crow threw her a light smile. "It's like a tag-Duel, see? Think you can handle it?" She asked. Yusei smiled a little herself before readying her hand.

"Hey, someone's gotta babysit you, right?"

Crow only laughed in return.

Their Decks were shuffled, and the Duel was ready.

"Let's Duel!"

**Yusei and Crow: 4000 (SPC:0)**

**Sector Security Duo: 4000 (SPC:0)**

"I've got the first move," The first officer drew his card, "And I summon out **Gate Blocker (LV:4/ATK:100/DEF:2000) **in defense mode!" A slab of stone with a red eye smacked right in front of Yusei and Crow.

"You Sector-_insecurity _goons always start with **Gate Blocker**!" Crow sighed, bored a little.

"Well how's _this _for some verity? I release **Gate Blocker **to summon **Gate Blocker 2 (LV:6/ATK:100/DEF:3000) **in defense mode!" Shouted the goon, the only difference in the new monster was it had two eyes instead of one. "I place three cards face-down and end my turn."

"'Bout time you guys got some verity!" Chirped Crow, her hand near her Deck. "My move-"

"Hold up!" One of the reverse cards were flipped over. "I activate the trap card, **Full-Throttle**! With this in place, **Speed World **gets me another _**speed-counter**_. And, with **Gate Blocker 2's **special ability in effect, there's chance for you two to escape!"

"Huh," Crow looked at her hand and gave a small giggle. "Guess they really don't want us to play some speed-spells, Yuse." Shrugging, she looked back at the track before them with determination. "Well, I guess if they didn't, the Duel wouldn't be as fun!" She cracked up and slapped her thigh, having a great time.

"Now I'm playing the trap card, **Speed Edge**!" Shouted the officer. "During each Stand-by phase, for every _**speed-counter **_that I have and you don't, You take three-hundred points of damage! And since the difference is two, you take a six-hundred-loosed attack!" A bolt of lightning struck at Crow, and she screamed, hunching over at the end of the attack.

"Crow!" Yusei exclaimed.

**Yusei and Crow: 3400 (SPC:0)**

**Sector Security Duo: 4000 (SPC:2)**

"Crow, are you OK?" Asked Yusei, racing a little closer to the rascal of girl. Said rascal smiled and gave a devil-horns hand sign.

"Takes a lot more than a little tickle to get this gal down!" She laughed, picking a card from her hand. "And I'll prove it by summoning **Blackwing-Bora the Spear (LV:4/ATK:1700/DEF:800)** in attack mode!" To the field appeared the blue-feathered man, brandishing his drill. "And you know what they say about birds of a feather flockin' together! I now summon **Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind (LV:3/ATK:1300/DEF:400)** since I have another **Blackwing **monster on my field!" Flying next to **Bora **was the flighty bird. "And once per turn, **Gale the Whirlwind **can blow away your monster's defense points in half! Take this!" Her green-crowned monster sent a tornado of wind, doing just that.

**Gate Blocker 2: (DEF:1500)**

"Then I activate the third reverse, **Defender's Mind**! Let's see if you can handle double the defense again!" Shouted the officer. "Better luck next time, Crow!" He laughed.

**Gate Blocker 2: (DEF:3000)**

"Looks like they got defense on their side," Yusei observed and reported to Crow. "And their dishing out some damage since they stopped our _**speed-counters**_." She looked at Crow. "Any ideas?" She asked.

"Only one! Though if it doesn't work, then we'll have to book a room in the Facility tonight!" Laughed Crow, though she was only half joking.

"There's no point in trying to get away, Satellite Rejects!" Shouted the other officer.

"Oh yeah?" Crow grinned and threw her arm up in the air. "Well then, I guess it's time for you dudes to meet a friend of mine! And I know just the two who are willing to bring him in!" At Crow's command, **Gale **spun around and around his larger companion, three green rings glowing around them.

"_As the gale darkens and night takes flight, may his feathers break-out and become his wings! Let him rise and soar! Synchro Summon-!_" The gates bursts with light as the large avian appeared, clad in black armor with orange lining. His wings were large and gapping with purple gems on them and his one red eye glowed with power. "Say hello to my **Blackwing- Armor Master (LV:7/ATK:2500/DEF:1800)**!" Crow pointed at the literally rock in their path. "Now, ATTACK! With _Black Hurricane_!"

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Laughed the first cop as **Armor Master **threw a punch at the wall, only leaving a dent with a small item that looked like a thorn. "That bird-brained-bloke doesn't have enough attack points to break through **Gate Blocker 2's **defense! And now you're the one who's going to be taking some damage!"

"Not if **Blackwing- Armor Master's **special ability kicks in, officer!" Crow grinned, her new beast returning to her side of the field. "Till then, I place two face-downs on my side and end my turn!"

"And now, **Defender's Mind **kicks in!"

**Gate Blocker 2: (DEF:6000)**

"It's my move!" Shouted the second officer. "And because of the continuous effect, you get another helping of damage, Crow!" He shouted, a larger clap of thunder electrocuting Crow. Yelling, Crow held on her Runner as the attack hit, Life Points dropping.

**Yusei and Crow: 2200 (SPC: 0)**

**Sector Security Duo: 4000 (SPC: 4)**

"I now summon **Gate Defender (LV:4/ATK:0/DEF:20000) **in defend mode and end my turn."

Better by careful, Crow," Yusei warned. "I had to face the same thing when I went against Officer Trudge. This monster can negate another monster's attack once a turn." She explained.

"Not to worry!" Crow gave a thumbs-up with her trademark grin. "I've got this all planned out! Just be ready when I say when, got it?" Yusei nodded and she drew a cad from her Deck.

"My turn-!"

"Not so fast, Miss. _Queen_. I still haven't activated **Speed Edge's **effect!" Said card was played. "And now, it's time for another attack!" Even from the powerful burst, Yusei stood up straight. After all the real and life-like attacks she's been through so far, this is nothing.

**Yusei and Crow: 400 (SPC: 0)**

**Sector Security Duo: 4000 (SPC: 6)**

"Hang in there!" Called Crow.

"Will do!" Yusei shook off the shock. "I summon **Turbo Synchron (LV:1/ATK:100/DEF:500)**!" Yusei called out.

"And I activate the trap card, **Level Re-tuner**!" Crow yelled, her reverse card from before playing. "And I use it to bring down **Blackwing- Armor Master's **level by one!"

**Blackwing- Armor Master: (LV:5)**

"And thanks to that, I think it's time a bring **Armor **and **Turbo** together in a Synchro Summon!" The two in a bright light of a combo, Yusei threw her gaze upward. "_He rides with the speed of lighting, no force or power infinite enough to block his path! Of speed, agility, and power!_" Sweeping in was a hero of red and white armor, the personification of a large truck. "**Turbo Warrior(LV:6/ATK:2500/DEF:1500)**, lets rev it up!"

"Don't you see it yet?" Barked the first officer. "You're _still _not strong enough to take down our **Gate Blocker's **defense!"

"Oh, we know that," Yusei gave a half. "But because of **Turbo Warrior**, that **Gate Blocker **won't be defending anything! Because-"

"I activate the **Ebon Arrow** trap card!" Finished Crow, playing the trap as it glowed purple. "Which lowers the attack points of **Turbo Warrior **by five-hundred! And since **Gate Blocker 2 **is only a level-four monster, making it two levels, shorter than **Turbo's**, the difference in their power is dealt to you as damage!"

**Turbo Warrior: (ATK:2000)**

"And as a bonus," The phantom thief giggled. "You take damage equal to the destroyed monster's original attack points!"

"**Turbo**, attack!" Ordered Yusei.

"Attack all you want, Yusei! You can't beat a monster that has sixty-hundred defense points with **Turbo Warrior**!" Shouted the second officer.

"You might wanna double check your math, officer!" Chimed Crow. Both Sector Security cops did and they both gasped.

**Gate Blocker 2: (DEF:0000)**

"What the-"

"How the Hell did that happen?"

" Ya see, when **Blackwing- Armor Master **attacked your **Gate Blocker 2 **earlier, he left a wedge-counter behind. The wedge just took out all your monster's attack and defense points!" Sniggered the carrot-top.

"ALL OF THEM!?"

"All of them!" Yusei confirmed, **Turbo **glowing with the outline of large and red claws and swiping at **Gate Blocker**, turning it into pixels.

**Yusei and Crow: 400 (SPC:0)**

**Sector Security Duo: 2000 (SPC: 6)**

"And now, you take the damage from **Ebon Arrow's **effect!" Shouted Yusei, the sniper with the rave-headdress jumping from the trap card and taking aim at the Duel bot, not missing a beat and eliminating the rest of the goons' Life Points.

**Yusei and Crow: 400 (SPC:0)**

**Sector Security Duo: 0 (SPC:6)**

Gaining control over their Runners again, the females high-tailed it before the copers could trap them. When they felt safe, they smiled at each other and met in a fist bump.

"Alright! Good work, Crow!" Said Yusei.

"Huh, you've gotten better since the old days, Yusei," said Crow. However, her lips suddenly dropped from their laughter and her grey eyes looked serious. "By the way, ya hear that Jack went off the grid? No one's seen him since your Duel."

"He's fine, I can tell you that." Assured Yusei. Knowing that it was best not to question the older girl, Crow chose to move on.

"So, are you still pissed off at him for all he's done?" She asked.

"Honestly, no," Yusei replied, her pulse suddenly accelerating when she remembered her last conversation with her childhood friend. Memories from the day that Jack betrayed her came in a instant flashback. "Jack thought he had to do what he did at the time. He thought if he didn't take that opportunity, he'd be stuck here for the rest of his life. He thought that it wouldn't give me . . . All of us, the chance to have a better life. He thought he didn't have a choice at the time when all seemed hopeless."

"Jeez," Crow stuck her tongue out the corner of her lip. "You make him sound like the _noble_ Prince Charming that everyone in the world thinks he was. Seriously, you really are the only person who could swallow as much as that, Yuse. And you wonder everyone thinks you two should get together."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothin'!" Crow hid a laugh and then looked ahead. "Hey, can I say something else?"

"Go ahead."

"This would _so _be a better movie than _Give Me Your Heart . . . It Belongs in My Deck_."

"No, it wouldn't," Yusei rolled her eyes. "I'm not the hopeless romantic like you, Crow."

"Hey, I resent that!" Shaking that off with her cheeks puffed up, Crow nonetheless smiled. "I just like it when something interesting goes on here."

"Can I ask something now?"

"Yeah."

""At least I can _get _screwed?" Where did that come from?"

"H-Hey, you try coming up with good material with only two minutes!"

The two only laughed hard and free, racing off to find their friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Echo Tower, Central New Domino City, 5:00 PM)<strong>_

Stepping out of the elevator at the top of the tower, Carlson sighed with relief as he spotted Jack staring at the picture-perfect scene of the ocean. The sun was begin to fall into the horizon, sea gulls flying across the dark blue waters for a meal, and the sea salt-filled wind was blowing slightly.

"Jack," Carlson walked over to the still dressed-up blonde. "H-Hey, if you wanted to come here, you could have just asked." He stood behind the larger man and sighed. It really didn't take a genius to figure out where his rare-colored eyes were looking. "Can you see the Satellite Sector from here?" Jack visibly flinched. "Do you miss it, Jack? Do you want to go there, or something?" The younger boy's eyes softened. "It's OK. You can tell me. We're friends, right?"

"Friends . . ." Jack's hold on the railing tightened and he let out his own sigh. "Two years ago . . . I gave up everything I knew in order to come and live here, away from the Satellite. I betrayed my . . . My best friend. Everyone I knew, everything I had grown-up with. I threw it all away to be who I am today. And what for?" He felt something churn within him. An anger, a fury that had to be released. But who? Who was the one to blame for this feeling? Who deserved the punishment for this heart aching-feeling?

"All I gained was a kingdom built up by fickle fans and a society that expects you to forever remain on the top. Where wealth, status, and connections are all that matter. I lost my true path, then. But now . . ."

* * *

><p><em>"I'm saying that you're using your pride and power to hide how you really feel. A sad little "king" using whatever source of power he can use to cast away the life he once had, and forget those he cared about. That's all you have, Jack; power. But yet you are alone. Without those you care about, you are nothing, Jack. That's all it'll ever come to if your "power" is taken from you." Grieger narrowed his eyes, speaking with fierce passion. "I'm saying you better get your act together, quit letting your pride get to you, and clean the messes you've made, before you lose something . . . Or someone important."<em>

* * *

><p>"After what countless people have told me . . ."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Things are different. I'm different. <em>_You're __different. But not only that . . ."_

* * *

><p>"No matter how many sacrifices were made . . ."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Jack, I don't want to do this. But, if this our only way to get home, and for you to <em>_**really**__open your eyes, then I'll throw everything I got!" She threw her arm on the ready, and gave Jack a pained look. "Jack, please believe me when I say this will hurt me more than it'll hurt you! I swear, I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack!" Bending forward with a spiritual pressure plunging through her heart, Yusei released her palm. "__**Stardust**__, it's all to you! Bring us home with your final attack, __**Shooting Star Serenade**__!"_

* * *

><p>"I have . . ."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You're empty, Jack. You have nothing."<em>

* * *

><p>"Nothing." He whispered, finally seeing the truth. He had nothing left. All that he ever cared for and those who meant so much to him. They were all gone. He betrayed and abandoned them. And he was alone.<p>

"Jack, don't say it like that!" With the all the bravery he could muster up, Carlson looked at him strongly. "Think of this as more as a-a do-over! You can use what you've learned and move forward!" He looked at the sunset himself. "Look at it like this; Old Jack lost in the Duel against Yusei, and new Jack was reborn! You can always try again! You can go back to the Satellite, right your wrongs, and say sorry to your friends! Then . . . Things will be like they use to be."

Jack's grip lessened, and something from a long time ago resurfaced.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey! Hey, guys! Jack's back!" A young Rally cried out, running over and hugging the blonde's leg.<em>

"_Yo, Jack!" Greeted Tank._

"_How's it been, buddy?" Grinned Blitz._

"_Good to see ya, Jack!" Said Nervin. One female's back was turn to him, before she turned and a flash of light blinded him._

* * *

><p><em>A little girl with black hair cropped near her shoulders held up a rubber ball.<em>

"_Jack! Let's play some catch! C'mon! You promised we could!"_

* * *

><p><em>The little girl was close to ten-years old now. She waved to him as she sat on a tree branch, a dark blue bow tied in her hair. <em>

"_Jack, up here! Hurry, I found a bird's nest and the eggs are gonna hatch!"_

* * *

><p><em>The girl was now a teenager, a few strands of gold in her hair. She sat on the edge of dock, and turned to him when he approached. Her smile was bright and welcoming.<em>

"_Alright! You made it, Jack! Now we can race with Mr. Zuperman's dog! Gotta warn you, she's really fast!"_

* * *

><p><em>The girl stretched a few times, as tall as any girl around the Satellite could be. Her curves were starting to show just a little, and her hair was now a mix of bright bronze and black. She cocked her head and smiled at him.<em>

"_Morning, Jack. C'mon! The others are waiting for us!"_

* * *

><p><em>Finally, the woman had fully turned. It was Yusei, and she gave him her unforgettable smile. She raised her fist to Jack, blue eyes warming at him.<em>

"_Welcome home, Jack."_

* * *

><p>His eyes were wide, and his breathing was trying to control himself. His heart was skipping a beat or two, and nearly hundreds of memories of Yusei were blown onto him, a feeling imploding within his blood system.<p>

"Perhaps you're right," He whispered, closing his eyes. "Maybe I _can _try again. That's it," He removed the shades and the hat, thrusting them to Carlson. "No more running. No more feeling sorry for myself. It's time to move on!"

"Yeah!" Carlson threw a fist in the air and cheered. "That's right! It's OK to start over!" He reached into one of the bags he had and pulled out a familiar white coat. "Let's get ya into this, and then you can start!"

"Right!" The white coat flapped and flared in the wind as Jack slipped it on, handing Carlson the purple one he temporally wore. His face held a brave look. "Write whatever you want about me. As if I care."

"Actually, I'm not gonna be doing that," The younger man shook his head, grateful that he saw what he didn't see before. "Everyone will just be pointing their fingers at you, and I don't want to be a part of that." He sighed as all the guilt and dishonesty he placed on himself was shoved off. Carlson felt a hundred times better.

'_And I bet Jack does, too,' _He thought with a smile. _'Maybe the both of us have learned something.'_

Jack walked past the boy, ready to depart.

"Thank you, Carlson." He said gratefully. "Now, if you excuse me, I must be leaving now; I'm going home."

"H-hold on! I'm coming with you! Jack! Buddy!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Abandoned District, West Satellite, 6:00 PM)<strong>_

Rally made what seemed to be his tenth time at checking a large lane, his hands behind his back.

"We were supposed to meet Yusei here," He said worriedly. "Do you think something happened to her?" He gulped at the thought. He hadn't seen Yusei in over a month. The thought of losing his mother-figure nearly broke his heart.

"I'm sure she's fine," Blister replied. "Let's just wait a little longer."

"I hate waiting, ugh!" Blitz grunted, just as worried.

"What if she's caught? And what if we never see her again?" Tank worried. Rally suddenly began to tear up.

"Quiet!" Blitz light hit the brunette on the back of the head. "Ya tryin' to jinx us or somethin'?" He emphasized his Brooklyn accent a little, though that was due to anger. "She's gonna be fine. So no cryin', Rally. Yusei's strong, and she got Crow with her, too."

A familiar sound swarmed into the area and the gleam of two Runners caugh their attentions.

"Hey, look! They're here- huh?"

"Crow's back!"

"Yay! More cards!"

"I need some more spells!"

The group was surprised as children came pouring out from random hiding places, all of them trying to jump on Crow like hyper-active puppies. Crow removed her helmet and gasped as she was jumped at.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, you kids want more cards?" She gasped. "Look at me! You see a basket full of eggs and bunny ears? I ain't the _da-_ darn, Easter Bunny!"

"Please, Crow! Just a few more!" The kids jumped and hugged her, begging and few gripping at her hair. Despite everything, Crow laughed and nuzzled a few of their heads.

"Hold on, hold on," She laughed, helping the kids back on the ground. "Well I don't have cards, but I brought _someone_ even better," She cleared her throat and threw a dramatic hand to Yusei as she took off her helmet. "Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da! May I present Yusei Fudo, Satellite and New Domino's first-ever, Queen of the Cards!" She cried. Yusei didn't even get a chance to move as the kids suddenly jumped on her, either trying to touch the plating of her ride or trying to find her Deck to look at. A lot of them jumped to meet the newest champion face-to-face.

"I wanna autograph!" Squealed a little girl.

"I saw your Duel!" Cheered a boy. "I watched it ten times!"

"Oh, man, this is so cool!" Cried another boy.

"Hey, try and be careful with the poor gal," Crow was laughing all the while behind her hands. "She's not some teddy-bear or puppy, ya know!"

"Why are the all making a big deal?" Rally huffed and looked away. "It's like they've never seen a Duel Runner before. And sure, Yusei's a champion, but still. . . Really, kids are immature!" He snapped, a little bit jealous. Yusei _was _his friend. Didn't he get to spend time with her?

"Hm . . . Or maybe I can get her autograph and sell it online- OOOOWWW!"

"You should have seen that one coming, Tank."

"D'I d'know."

* * *

><p>"So what you're telling us is that these Dark Signers want to destroy the Satellite Sector?"<p>

Night had finally arrived. The group was gathered around a fire they made, the kids still up and active while the main group talked. Yusei nodded at Nervin's question.

"That's right, Nervin. I saw a vision of it when I was Dueling Jack in the tournament." Yusei shuddered a little, pressing her hand to her cheek.

"If it's true, what do we do?" Asked Blitz.

"I know! We go home, pack up, and then use that pipeline to get out of here!" Exclaimed Tank.

"Sounds good to me," Nervin nodded. "If these "Dark Signers" _are _here, we should all go over to the other side. I'm good with a Deck, but once the shuffling part's done, it's all downhill after that." He said, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"I know you're scared, Nervin," Yusei said, pulling her sleeve up and holding out her Crimson Dragon mark to the gang. "And so am I. But this mark has made me a part of this war, and if I don't fight the Dark Signers, then there's no hope for anyone." She sighed.

"You know I'm with you," Crow placed a hand on the older girl's shoulder. "A crow never backs away from a fight, especially when she's a mama bird and she's got eggs and nestlings to protect." She looked over to where the kids were playing with Yusei's Runner, before looking back and nudging Yusei in the ribs. "But they hurt your bike, just say the word, gal! And they're gone! Seriously, I mean it." She added with a wink.

"That's not true! You're a good mama!" A little girl jumped on her back, knocking her blue-green bandana over her eyes. "You'll always protect us!"

"Can you tell us a good night story, Crow?" A few kids gathered around and the little girl jumped off Crow.

"How about a scary one?" Asked another.

"But you're afraid of the dark, and you always run off before she gets to finish it!"

"How about I tell the one about the Bridge-to-Nowhere?" Asked the **Blackwing **Duelist with a smile.

"That one! That one!" The children cheered.

"Well okay," Crow leaned forward, resting her elbows on her thighs. "A long time ago there was a special place. An island in the middle of the ocean. But the people were very sad because they were poor and had to work all the time. Next to them was another island, where the people were rich and happy, and never had to work-"

"Get to the part with the bridge, this bit is so boring!" One kid whined.

"Oh and don't forget, you gotta do it with voices!" Another called.

"There _are_ no voices!" Cried another.

"Hey, I didn't ask for the running commentary!" Scolded Crow. "Be quiet! I'll get to all that soon enough!"

"I can tell it," Nervin called from behind. "And with the voices!"

"Yuck, no way!_ I'm_ telling it, _without_ voices," Crow stuck her tongue at him before turning fully and sitting more comfortably, kids sitting all around. "Okay, so there's the Satellite and the City, two isolated islands. But one day, a man had a great idea. He wanted freedom. He wanted to connect the two islands, so people could _choose_ where to live. And _that's_ when the trouble began," Crow's voice dropped a little drawing in suspense as her words painted the story. "The story takes place long ago, when a stranger arrived in the Satellite. No one knew where he came from, and no one dared to approach him. Especially when he stared at the very edge of Satellite, gazing . . . Dreaming . . ."

"Dreaming? Dreaming of what?" Asked a little girl.

"Of what no one else dared . . .Making a difference," Answered her mother-figure. "One day, with no fanfare and no help, he began to build a bridge. He was determined to join the Satellite and New Domino City. He was determined to give people hope." She told.

"Hold on, one guy's gonna build a whole bridge by himself?" Questioned a boy.

"It's impossible!" Another kid shook his head. "This story's for kids!"

"And, that's what they all believed. They said what he was doing was impossible. But," Crow wagged her finger knowingly, one eyebrow cocked. "Through it all, he kept working. People came from all over the Satellite to look and to laugh, but the stranger kept building. And then, a funny thing happened. People started to believe," She allowed two kids to sit on her lap, softly speaking the story. "Before, they had no hope, they had no life, except their work. They thought, "Even if the bridge was an impossible dream, it was still a dream." A handful of volunteers became a dozen. A dozen became a hundred. And soon, it looked like the bridge might actually be built. But not everyone was happy with that idea."

The children snuggled closer as Crow's eyes turned glassy with emotion. "The people of the City, the people of power, liked the way things were. They didn't want to give the people of the Satellite their freedom. They threatened to send everyone to the Facility if they were found working on it. Many were arrested, but most simply gave up, their dreams fading away like the hope for a future with freedom." She sighed.

"That's not right!" Rally stood up suddenly, smolderings from the fire bouncing as he stood. "Build the bridge!" He yelled like an angry protester.

"Let her finish!" Chided a little girl.

"I'm just saying!" His face scrunched up, taking a few steps to Crow. "It's not fair they did that!"

"Yeah," Crow gave a mysterious smile and pattered his head. "But whoever said that life was fair?" She asked.

"Finish the story!" Yelled the other kids. Defeated, Rally took his new seat next to Yusei, resting by her feet.

"Oh, right!" Crow snapped her fingers. "So, Security had other plans for the stranger. He tried to outrun them as long as he could, but he knew in the end that they'd finally catch him. He was surrounded! No way out! Escape was impossible!" The kid's jumped, worried for the stranger. "He knew he'd spend the rest of his life in the Facility, never to see his bridge completed. But once again, the stranger proved that nothing is impossible! There was only one road to freedom; a path he'd built himself . . . A bridge that united his people . . . And a life that became a legend."

Everyone could almost see it. The fire created the scene, a stuck-out log making out to be the unfinished bridge with one lone branch jumping along it. Flames were gathering around it. Closer and closer.

"With top speed, he dashed straight across the unfinished bridge, and he flew off into the sunset," Her hand almost swiped near the fire, whipping up the stick just before the fire caught it. "He proved that just because you've been held down all your life, that doesn't mean your spirit can't soar through the sky!" The small stick flew into the night, not a trace of it found as sparks of fire breathed in the flames. "No one ever saw him again. Duel runners were ruled illegal in the Satellite. And to this day, the bridge remains unfinished."

"Someone must know where he is!" Shouted Rally, getting in Crow's face. "Who can just fly away into thin air?"

"I don't know, Rally," Crow whispered, rocking the two kids on her lap to sleep. "He did what he meant to do . . . He gave us hope." She smiled as a kid snuggled onto her neck, lowering her head and brushing her lips to his head in a motherly-fashion. "But, if you wanna find him-"

"Just look in your heart." The children sighed with Crow, all of them laughing at the coincidence.

"I love that story." Said Tank. "Though I wish he was able to finish that bridge."

"Someday. Until then, we got campfires and ghost stories." Said Blitz.

"I just noticed something," Rally pointed at Crow's Runner. "Your Duel Runner has a pair of wings, too."

"Well, duh," Crow gave a nonchalant shrug. "Of course. I'm the stranger."

"You are!?"

"Just kidding!" Giggled Crow. "OK, time for bed!" She calpped her hands and made a shooing motion. "The adults need to talk."

"Awwwww!"

"Fine, fine," Crow waved her hands about. "At least give us ten minutes. I'll tell ya one more story after. Then, it's off to bed." With their consent, the children went off.

"I got a good bedtime story, too," Blister gave a smirk. "It's about the Loch Ness Monster. He and Bigfoot decide to build a Duel Arena," He gave a dry cough, fixing his look on Yusei. ""The Stranger" Ain't that some twenty-first century crap? That bridge is a joke. If anyone wants to connect the Satellite, it'll take more than "dreams"."

"It's what we've hoped on. Stories like that give us something to lean on." Nervin sighed, poking at the fire with a stick. "Even if it does seem impossible."

"Maybe so," Yusei suddenly said. "It doesn't mean I can't try." She said. Crow caught something in her voice. Knowing Yusei for years now, she knew when Yusei was up to something. Whether others needed to know it or not, it would always be something that would defy a lot of odds.

"That's ten minutes!" The children ran in again, jumping around Crow, the storyteller. "One more, Crow! One more!"

"Geez, you kids," Smiling either way, Crow leaned forward and rubbed her palms together. "OK, I got two for ya, but you can only pick one! Ya wanna hear about the how a human turned into a Duel Spirit and became close friends with a princess of the Kingdom of Light, and how the Spirit would go as far as going berserk in order to protect the princess, even to turning her into an evil queen? Or, do you wanna hear about an Egyptian princess who sealed herself in a cursed artifact in order to protect her friends, family, people, and kingdom?"

"Why does there always have to be a princess?" Whined a boy.

"'Cause a girl can kick a guy's _as_- err, I mean! A girl can kick a guy's butt, any day! Now which one do ya want?"

"Princess of Light!"

"No! Egyptian Princess!"

The storytelling went on, the small sound of a black spider crawling through unnoticed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Unknown Underground Abyss, Unknown Area, ?:? ?)<strong>_

That same spider spun a web to the hand of the leader of the three in the dark room, the man nodding as if the spider was speaking.

"Hmm . . . It's Yusei. She's in the Satellite. Near the bridge," He almost didn't see the youngest of the followers perk his head. "If we can beat her, our power will be all but unstoppable in the war. I will find her and challenge her to a Shadow Duel."

"No!" The youngest in black and blue suddenly stood, the mark on his arm glowing, agreeing. "This Satellite's mine! I have a debt to collect." He growled.

". . .Happy hunting, Kalin." The elder finally said. "Kalin" gave a calm smile back, foreshadowing bad events.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Abandoned District, Western Satellite, 11:00 PM)<strong>_

The fire was slowly dying down, and Yusei woke up like that, looking around and pushing up on her arms. She smiled a little at Rally, sleeping right at her side, before she snuck out of her sleeping bag and walked past the others. Something made a sound, and Yusei stopped before she could reach her D-Wheel.

"Little late for a joyride, isn't it, Yusei?" The other sighed with relief and turned to Crow, the younger girl smirking and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"So what?" Yusei asked, already pushing her Runner. Crow gave her an obvious look.

"So what? So, if you're planning on Dueling, I'm coming, too." She said. Yusei shook her head.

"It's too dangerous out there. Just go back to bed," Yusei turned back. "This is _my_ battle."

Lifting a brow, Crow closed her eyes with a knowing smile. "Just try and stop me."

"I've already put enough people in danger, Crow." Sighed her old friend, pushing again.

"Huh? Hold on!" Crow ran forward and stood in her path, arms stretched at her sides. "Who's gonna watch your back against these Dark Signers, huh?" She asked with a glare.

"Crow, this isn't just another Duel!" The **Junk **Duelist tried to keep her voice down, yet she knew she had to get Crow to understand. "You face them, you play for keeps, and I'm not talking about your Deck! They put up some kind of force field when they challenge you, and then no one leaves till the Duel's over. All the battle damage is real. Even if you manage to win, you're still talking about a world of hurt," Yusei shook her head again, looking at her arm. "And if you lose? Well . . . I don't even wanna think about that. So tell me," Yusei gave a her a solid look, one sharp enough to break diamonds. "That sound like _fun_ to you?"

Crow stared at her, blinking in shock, before sighing and wiping her forehead.

"Whoo-boy! Well, you sure haven't lightened up!" She sighed, before feeling around in her pockets. "I get it, I kind of know what you're going through. You aren't the only one whose lost someone important to them."

Yusei knew what she meant, but she didn't want to remember.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," Crow smiled sadly. "I'm just sayin', ya know? And, don't hate me, but I guess you can say I'm happy that Goodwin's your goddad. I mean, at least a relative of yours is still alive." In her hands was a dog tag of different types of melted down metals. Carved on one side was an eagle taking flight, and on the other side were kanji words. "You know, this dog tag is the only thing left that I got to remember from my pops." She whispered, reading the words. They were the only words she could read in Kanji. "_The sky is never the limit, my little sparrow._"

"Right," Yusei nodded, holding one of her arms at her side. "Your mom only let you keep that from him ever since they got the divorced, right?"

"Yeah," Crow sighed and rubbed at the corner of her eye. "Ma told me he died a year after we left. Ma died not too long after. So, don't think I don't know what you're talking about, OK?" She placed her small trinket back in her pocket, before pulling a mature lip. "And you're not the only one with something to lose here, Yusei. All those kids," She gripped at her tangerine ponytail. "If you lose then, we all do! So count me in!" She said, snapping her fist.

"There's no going back. You sure about this?" Yusei asked, one last time. Crow nodded and she sighed. "Well in that case, let's go."

"Alright! But you gotta leave some of those Dark Signers for me." She laughed, meeting her fist with Yusei's. "Now where we going?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Old Reactor Road, Western Satellite, 11:30 PM)<strong>_

"The Old Reactor? I'm not going there!" Across the old roads they knew, Yusei and Crow drew near the place they were told to never go near as children. "What do ya think you'll find there, tetanus?"

"Funny," Yusei did not sound amused. "But I think Goodwin was pointing me toward it."

"Never trust anyone with a ponytail, Yusei."

"Crow, you have a ponytail."

"Exactly my point!" At Yusei's deadpanned look, the trickster laughed lamely. "Kidding, kidding! But if you say so, then try and keep up!" She yelled, Yusei revving up as much speed as she could.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Abandoned District, Western Satellite, 11:40 PM)<strong>_

"Yusei! She's gone!" Shouted Rally, waking everyone else as well.

"Looks like Crow took off with her." Said Blitz, after running around and looking over what he could.

"You think the Dark Signers got 'em?" Asked Tank.

"Y-Ya think?" Shivered Rally.

"Don't know," Nervin shrugged and turned to Blister, sitting near the re-lit fire with kids who had woken up, surrounding him. "Yusei and Crow are gone! Stay here in case they come back, OK?" He asked. Blister threw a salute and a nod and the four Western Satellites raced off.

"Did they say Crow's missing too?" A little girl asked Blister. "Where's mama? Is she gonna be alright?"

Blister nodded and patted her head.

"Don't worry about her. Your "mama" knows the streets blindfolded."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Old Reactor Road, Western Satellite, 11:50 PM)<strong>_

"Look at this fog!" Crow yelled, fanning her face. "It's like I'm driving with a blindfold!"

From far away, the light blue and black Dark Signer stood on a mountain of trash, smirking at the two girls.

"Yusei, welcome back," He snickered, his raised arm glowing, made in the shape of what could be a fist. "Sorry! Even your dragon can't save you now! Welcome to the _real_ world of Dueling!" He laughed as the fog suddenly thickened and turned purple.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me I'm seeing things!" Cried Crow. Yusei looked down at her arm, and cursed as it glowed red.<p>

'_Jack, Akiyuki, Luna. If you guys can hear me, then please be safe.'_

* * *

><p>Jack turned in his sleep, hissing and clutching his glowing arm.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, turn off the nightlight," Whined Leo, awaken from a glowing light. He jumped back as his sister held up her arm.<p>

"It's Yusei . . . She's in trouble."

* * *

><p>"My sign," Akiyuki whispered as he sat on the sill of his window, looking out into the dark sky as his claw was bought into a bright light. "It's warning me. It must be Yusei and everyone else . . . Something's going to happen." Clasping his hands together, the young man gritted his teeth.<p>

"Good thing that _this _guy has his Deck ready!"

* * *

><p>Yusei and Crow stopped their Runners when the purple glow began to fade.<p>

"The light's gone," Crow looked at Yusei. "Is that good or bad!?"

"Well, in _my_ experience anything that looks bad _is_ bad!" Shouted Yusei.

"Oh, great!" Groaned Crow, yelping when something almost sliced her ear off.

"Are you okay, Crow?" Yusei asked.

"H-Huh?" Crow looked back at her friend, her hand trembling as she felt her ear. "Y-Yeah, sure! Just g-got caught off guard, ya know? Hahaha- ha ha . . . Ha . . ." She laughed with a little fright.

Yusei looked at the item that nearly hit Crow, and blinked as she saw a Duel Monsters card.

'_**Vorse Raider**__ . . .'_

"Crow, I know that card!"

* * *

><p>"Yusei! And her bird-brained friend!"<p>

The two girls gasped and heard insane crackling. They turned and found the site of a man dressed in black and blue robes

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment!" Laughed the newcomer, a sinister air around him. "It's a shame it'll be over so quickly!"

"Wait, _you_'_re _the one who attacked me!" Crow snarled and tuned up her D-Wheel because of her massive grip. "You shithead! I nearly crapped my pants because of you! Get down here so I can kick your-!"

"Crow," Yusei placed a hand on the orangette's shoulder, giving a stern look. Snarling once more, Crow settled for a glower at the dark figure. Yusei turned to him. "So how do you know our names?" She shouted.

"I never forget 'old friends'!" He threw his hood back and revealed the face of a pale, young man. With gaunt cheeks and somewhat sharp eyes, his short, sky-blue hair reached his shoulders at different levels with his golden-colored irises surrounded by darkness. Despite the evil grin he possessed, Yusei gasped as she recognized him.

"Kalin Kessler!?" She shouted, heart pounding. "Is that really you?" She didn't know if she was grateful or shocked to see him.

"No way!" Crow shook her head, eyes closed tight. "It can't be you! They said in the Facility you . . . You . . .!" She looked like she was going to cry.

""You! You!" Oh, that's _rich_, Crow! You're bawling your eyes out like old times!" Smirked Kalin, his lust to tease the two women intensified when Crow shot him a glare with watering eyes. "You thought I was dead, right? Well news to you, you're all _dead _to me! But thanks to you and that mark of yours, Kalin is back! And while I was away, I made some new friends," He spoke life a drugged-out and escaped patient that use to be a business man. "I asumme you already met one of my associates, yes?"

"Grady . . ." Yusei gasped, before her eyes pleaded to what use to be bright gold eyes. "Kalin, please! You have to stop what you're planning to do to the Satellite!" She begged, craning her neck. "You were once our friend!"

"Once your friend, yes . . . A brother, even a lover, hm?" He laughed, the two girls horrified to see what had become of who they saw as their brother. A dark aura of purple glowed around him, as dark as the shadows of the earth. "But now . . . I AM YOUR ENEMY!" He threw on a helmet that matched with his clothing on his head and raced down the hill on a black, light blue hybrid D-Wheel with a slick and pin-like frame, plowing past Yusei and Crow.

The two screamed as a purple wall of fire separated them, creating some sort of track around them.

"YUSEI!"

"CROW!"

* * *

><p>Inside the fire-lined track, Kalin pulled to a stop and shot a glare at Yusei, the girl staring at him as if he were the hideous thing she's seen. And in this case, he might have been.<p>

"After what you did to me, this is sweet justice, dear old friend!" He yelled, anger boiling within his possessed eyes. "You destroyed my life! So I'll destroy your home! The Satellite will burn!"

* * *

><p>"Not good!" Crow shouted outside the fire, fearing the worst for Yusei.<p>

* * *

><p>Now get ready," Kalin threw his head back. "FOR THE DUEL OF YOUR LIFE!" He shouted, laughing in all insane pleasure. Yusei's heart twitched the slightest, Kalin's terrifying laugh echoing almost everywhere.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Hello! *Yawns* Sorry, I'm kind of tired. I'm still getting over that virus and I feel really sore because of it. Damnit, my whole life's gonna be thrown out of whack because of that. Hm ignoring that, I hope you al liked this chapter! I must say that I did have fun with this one since it reflected with a lot of emotion. I really enjoyed it! X3**_

_**Anyway, here's something I wanna test you guys with. First person who gets it right gets the next chapter dedicated to them! Alright, here it is; What or who was Crow referencing when she gave the kids the choice of those two stories? I think this question is going to be easy, but good luck to however gets the right answer, first! I have faith in you all!**_

_**Well, remember to read and review! I'll see when I can get to you guys on the next chapter! See ya next time!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Death Race

_**After a long day of school and Anime club, it's good to be with you guys again :D You've all be kind with your reviews and more and more of you are liking the fic! That's just amazing! :3 Thank you all once again for liking what I do.**_

_**And, I also see that all of you got the answer to the question from the last chapter right. A lot, actually. Ah well, time for some dedications, then!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to: **Pen-Woman**, **GreyWitch13**, **Lightningblade49**, **platypuslover**, **Kleny GingerHead**,** Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime**, **Sakural7865**, **Jenny ice**, and all three unknown **Guests**! Good for all of you! You, and everyone else, even if you didn't answer the question, get Signer Dragon plushies! *Tosses plushies of **Stardust Dragon**, **Red-Dragon Archfiend**, ** Ancient Fairy Dragon**, **Life Stream Dragon**, and **Black-Winged Dragon **to the reviewers*** **I hope you enjoy them :D**  
><em>

_**Alright, time to spill some more action! I give you all an awesome Duel and we'll get to see more drama and action unfold in this tale! Let's hope that Yusei can bring back the old friend she lost. Are you all ready? Then let's get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the rights over this anime.**_

_**~Chapter Seventeen: Death Race~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Old Reactor Road, Western Satellite, 12:00 AM)<strong>_

"Kalin," Yusei felt the hot air of the fire lanes gather sweat on her brow, breading and clinging her jacket to her arms. "What's going on?" She asked. She didn't want to admit she was afraid. She wish she was elated to see her old friend again. She always wanted to see him again.

"What's going on is that you're going down," Replied Kalin darkly, the smile Yusei always knew he had long gone and replaced with a twisted grin and menacing amber eyes. "I'll pummel you into the shadowy depths of the Netherworld, dear Yusei." The snigger of a hyena followed after.

"The Dark Signers got to you . . ." As much as this pained Yusei, she was holding every part of herself together, trying not to break down.

"No, I'm not a puppet," Kalin rolled his eyes before revealing his glowing arm. "I'm one of the guys that pull the strings! This right here is the real deal," He snickered at Yusei's flinch of fright. "Not like that mark you dueled back in Domino City. He was just a pawn in our little game. We caught him, and others like him, in our web, heh-heh," Kalin chuckled. "So to speak.

"So you're a Dark Signer!" Yusei shook her head, cursing. She's wished this wasn't reality.

_'This must be what Goodwin was talking about. . .'_

* * *

><p><em>"Because you are strong and selfless, Yusei. You are a Duelist who risks her life for others. You are not a coward, nor are you a reckless vigilante. The Dragon knew you would not run from a challenge, or from the darkness that is coming. And this darkness is dangerous . . . It will take on many forms. Maybe a stranger or a friend. But you will know, for they will have the Mark of the Shadows."<em>

_"Dark Signers . . . I Dueled one of those Shadow Drones a while ago. The person I Dueled was different from the person he became afterwards."_

_"Then the first battle of this war has already been won. Just as you were chosen to protect the light. They choose to protect the darkness. They will stop at nothing to stop you." _

* * *

><p>Tires squealing as they charged through rubble and old glass, Crow's D-Wheel pulled to a stop, the young rider shaking her head at the purple wall of fire before her.<p>

"Oh crap," She breathed, knowing full-well that she could be burned alive if she took another crawl closer. "What is that thing? I gotta get a better look at it!" She drove her Runner over a steep hill, gaining spin and riding through the air before landing on the top, digging the heel of her boot into the earth as she stopped. Looking over the outline, the phantom thief gave a wince.

"I may have a better look at it now, but I still have no idea what that giant glowing neon thing is . . ." She looked over the whole landscape, blinking at the outline of what looked like a fist. "Okay, this is has officially switched from weird to bat-shit crazy!"

* * *

><p>In the sky above, a helicopter flew over the glowing mark. Jack, with one foot holding onto the open doorway of the vehicle, stared hard at the track of fire, trying to figure out just what it was.<p>

"Hey, Jack?" Carlson was fiddled with his seatbelt. "You know what's weird about this?"

"Besides the fire? Please, do tell me." The blonde uttered sarcastically.

"Don't they look like those Nazca Lines that disappeared a few weeks back in Peru," Carlson chewed on his thumb, grey eyes taking a peek at the rubble of the land. "Are you seeing a connection like I am?"

Jack would have agreed, but the helicopter suddenly sailed downward in a whirl of turbulence, the ride lifting as it flew over a mountain of trash. Jack looked down, and his eyes met a startled pair of light grey.

_'Jack . . .?'_ Crow thought with wonder.

_'Crow . . . ?!'_

The helicopter swooped past the startled Duelist, Crow covering her head and tucking her head as the skates of the helicopter almost sliced at her. Jack stared back at her, not believing what he was seeing. He hadn't seen Crow in years, and he was just as surprised to find out that she had a Runner. He looked back to the track, eyes widening when he saw a familiar blue jacket.

"Yusei?" He questioned, blood pounding in his ears. "What's she doing here? And . . . Just who is she with?" He looked over his shoulder. "Pilot, take us lower!" He commanded, the helicopter flying near the duo below.

"Jack?" Yusei looked up in time to see the Australian. "What's he doing here?" She asked, Kalin looking up at the same time and widening his eyes with insanity.

"No way!" The blonde shook his head at the second surprise. "Is that who I think it is!?"

"Sir, we must get back in the air! It's too dangerous!" Even without Jack's OK, the helicopter flew back at a high altitude.

"Was that Jack Atlas?" Golden flecks dilating in dark sclera, Kalin threw his head back and crackled. "This! Is! ** GREAT**! With Jackie-boy and Crow-Birdie here, we'll all be back together again!" He laughed and laughed, a whole different person. "One happy reunion!"

All three mentioned gasped, Kalin laughing harder as if he had the hearing senses strong enough to hear all of them

"It's good to see you, dear _Yusei_," Kalin purred her name and rolled it with his tongue, the young woman shuddering.

"Kalin . . . _What _happened to you?" She whispered.

"You surprised?" The Dark Signer raised his brow seductively. "I bet you never thought you'd never _me_ again! And to think, all of us were so close. Jack and I were wingmen. Yusei, you were that darling little sister I never asked for. And Crow, ah Crow," His head flew backwards and an entire grin took over his face. "You'd turn red every time I so much as winked at you! Such the school-girl crush! Isn't that right, _Crow_?"

Crow's entire face flourished with red, her eyes turning into daggers as the evil Duelist laughed at her embarrassed facial expression.

"There it is!" He sniggered "Well in case you were wondering after all these years," Kalin's eyes slid back to Yusei, glittering with darkness. "Yusei, no, I haven't forgiven you for betraying our friendship."

"Kalin, _you _betrayed _us_;" Yusei shook her head and punched her Duel screen with little force. "When you took things too far!" She shouted.

"_I_ didn't take things _far enough_!" Roared Kalin, anger ticking off in his dark aura. "Because of you, and your weakness!"

Yusei shook her head again, biting back the guilt and contrition.

"I didn't have a choice . . ."

* * *

><p>"Jack, what's going on?" Carlson asked. "It seems like you know that guy down there with Yusei. Who is he?"<p>

Jack swallowed, failing to hide the small bit of frailty in his voice.

"His name's Kalin Kessler," He muttered. "He's from the Satellite. We used to all Duel together. He was one of our closest friends."

"That guy was your friend?" The journalist asked in surprise.

* * *

><p>'<em>Kalin, just what the Hell happened to you?' <em>Crow rested her feet on her Duel screen and laid back, crossing her arms over her chest. _'You're right; we __**were **__all close back then. You were the only guy that I . . . That I . . .' _Shaking her head, Crow buried her head into her arms and let out a small sniffle.

'_Where did those times go? Back then, it was just the four of us against the world . . .'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Fleet District, Southern Satellite, 5:00 AM)<strong>_

**Crow: 0**

**Thugs: 1600**

_Crow gave a yell as she was thrown on the ground by the powerful winds, her Life Points meeting in a rough feat. Her brown vest-jacket with a furry collar was tattered and ruined, her ponytail nearly out of its tie._

"_So, did ya really think you could defeat us all by yourself, Crow?" She was lifted and slammed into the wall behind her, held by her jacket by the hands of the tallest of the Dueling gang she ran into. While patrolling the abandoned district, the three had chased her into an old warehouse and beat her in a Duel. The leader of the trio snickered as she was held by his lackey. "Well you were wrong!" He laughed._

"_Not cool!" Crow rasped, glaring at him._

_"Take a message to your little friends;" The third of the three jeered. "The Fleet District belongs to the Magicians, and that is __**not**__ gonna change anytime soon." The tallest threw her to the ground, the latter holding back a scream when the leader jabbed his foot into her stomach._

_"Was that necessary?" Groaned the redhead, coughing up saliva. The two lackeys tackled at her, holding down her arms and legs. "H-Hey! Let go, assholes!" She yelled, trying to kick at them. "C-C'mon, can't we talk this out?!" She batted her eyelashes and her lips pouted cutely. "I-I promise! I'll __**never **__come into your turf again! I swear! Please, I'm waitin' for the right guy before I do something like this!" She spat out the pleading words and gave a laugh. "If you bought that crap, I got a high-rise penthouse in Domino City I'd like to sell ya!" She laughed._

"_Let's leave her friends a warning for trying to take our territory!" Laughed the leader, unaffected by her insults and kneeling over Crow, looking ready to rip of her jacket and T-shirt. "Go ahead and scream if you want, bimbo! No one knows that you're here, and no one's gonna hear ya screamin'! Don't worry; I promise __**not **__to be gentle!" He laughed. Crow suddenly giggled again, confusing the three. _

"_Oh, __**really**__?" She laughed, before resting grabbing the lead thug by his cloak and whispering in his ear. "Sorry, I have my heart set on someone else." Something glowed and beeped, and the Magicians soon realized it was Crow's Duel Disk, glowing with a red light. _

_"What is that?" They asked, afraid._

_"It's a transmitter."_

_"What's it "transmitting",_ _**doll face**__?"_

_"It's transmitting our location!" Crow laughed at their shocked faces, obviously happy when her plans worked out. Something caused the walls on the other side of the warehouse to crash, and three shadowy figures appeared. As the group dispersed, one ran in and helped Crow stand up, helping her dress into a cloak that looked like theirs._

"_Run like Hell! It's Team Satisfaction! Shut the power off!"_

* * *

><p><em>As the darkness ran over the entire place, one of the Magicians tried to get away from the back entrance. A figure leaped over the large crates of the old place and stopped the Duelist before he could make another step.<em>

_"You're not leaving, are you?" The figure asked, a light tenor, sounding __**too**__ innocent. "The fun's just about to start!" The owner of the voice lassoed a hand cuff rope and threw it at the Magician, chaining his Duel Disk to their own."The loser's Duel Disk is destroyed, and until we have a winner, no one's going anywhere." Stated the voice._

_"Who are you?" Asked the punk, clouds roving out of the moon's way, the pale rays revealing a girl, a little older than fifteen, with dark skin and dark hair to match. Her hair accented with gold, her wide blue eyes were haunted with a heroic glint. The thug backed away from her, noticing that she was dress in a pair of cargo shorts and a jacket similar to Crow's._

"_Y-Yusei Fudo!" He gasped._

* * *

><p>"<em>Crow!" Jumping into the air, the carrot-top caught the folded Duel Disk not a second later, nodding her head to the figure that threw it.<em>

_"Got it!" She shouted, laughing as she ran forward and threw the chain at one of the thugs, smirking when he was caught._

_"And now I got you, too!" She giggled._

* * *

><p><em>A Magician made a run for it after two of his companions were caught, himself stopping as a shadow swooped forward.<em>

"_Stop!" Ordered the next man, blonde hair glowing in the moonlight as he stepped out of the darkness. "I can't let you leave without thanking you for taking care of our friend. We were worried about her. Can never trust her to run off on her own," Smirking, he threw the lasso in one throw, capturing the tallest of the Duel Gang. "So please, allow me to express my heartfelt gratitude!" He yanked on the chain, and dragged the scared Duelist effortlessly._

* * *

><p><em>"It's my move!" Shouted Yusei, throwing down a card and summoning a monster with a gas<em> _mask and silver skates. "I summon_ **Speed Warrior** **(LV:2/ATK:900/DEF:400**_**)**__ in attack mode!" She shouted with righteousness._

* * *

><p><em>"Let's dance!" Crow twirled on one foot and held a card in the air. "Allow me to introduce you to<em> **Blackwing - Bora the Spear (LV:4/ATK:1700/DEF:800)** _!" Glossy feathers pulled back as Crow's monster cawed for battle. _

* * *

><p><em>"It's my turn!" Jack took his stand. "And I summon<em> **Mad Archfiend (LV:4/ATK:800/DEF:0)**!" _In red glittering lights, the skeleton of a shaman stood ready with his spear in hand, a wild mane of red hair flowing._

* * *

><p><em>The last of the Dueling gang had no hope. Run he did, he had no time to escape as the last of Team Satisfaction flew from the shadows.<em>

_"What's the matter?" He chuckled. "You feeling left out?"_

_"Who are you?" Asked the Duelist._

_A younger and impish Kalin walked to him, gold eyes filled with free-justice._

_"I'm the guy who's gonna kick your ass out of the Fleet District," He stated with a grin. "You and your fake-magician friends have been making life miserable for people in the Fleet District. Your hocus-pocus days of terrorizing these people are over!" Like his friends, he threw the hand cuff of his Duel Disk and captured the last thug. "Shall we?" He snickered._

_"You're gonna regret this!" Shouted the ounk._

_"We'll see about that, abraca-dumbass!"_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Junk Warrior<strong>_, attack with __Scrap Fist__!"_

_"Now to finish you off!_ **Blackwing Armor Master** **(LV:7/ATK:2500/DEF:1500)**_, attack!"_

_"_**Exploder Dragonwing's** **(LV:7/ATK:2400/DEF:1600)** _got some hurt he'd like to give you!"_

_Each command destroyed the last of the gang's Life Points, electric shots rendering the losers' Duel Disks useless._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>**Dark Eradicator Warlock****(LV:7/ATK:2500/DEF:2100)**_, attack!" The last of the gang wasn't going to be taken down like the rest of them. Yet Kalin only smirked as the spellcaster drew near him._

_"It won't do much good against my __**Hate Buster**__ trap card!" It was only a matter of seconds before the all of the Magicians were knocked out, their Duel Disks creating static. _

_"And, presto! This Duel's over!" Kalin took a bow and smirked. "And we shall thank you by leaving the Fleet District under our care. We hope we left you satisfied." Leaving the scum of the earth to writhe in his defeat, Kalin walked out of the warehouse and spotted his friends, immediately walking over to Crow and patting her on the back. "Nice job, Crow. Sorry you had to be the bait."_

"_All I say is that you guys need to work on an earlier entrance," Crow pushed down on her shoulder, cracking her dislocated shoulder back into place. "I was just about to be raped if you guys didn't show up." _

"_Please," Kalin took her by the waist. "No one's raping you under my watch. After all," He smiled happily. "I'll be your first, hmmmmm?"_

"_I-Idiot!" Squeaked Crow, shoving herself out of his arms. Jack was laughing at the whole thing while Yusei shook her head, before looking up at the sky. Light purple and pale blue colors were dying the sky, giving the first signs of early morning._

"_It's morning," She smiled. "And we've saved another district." _

_"Got that right! That gang was the last of them!" Four fists met as a symbol of friendship, the commitment they had for their gang as true as the jackets they wore on their backs. Their leader pulled out a map and marked down a large area, most likely the Fleet District. "Done! The Fleet District is officially safe!" His eyes gave a knowing glint. "And just why is that?"_

"_Because we're Team Satisfaction!" Cheered his friends._

"_And what do we do?"_

"_We enforce all that is right! To make sure that everyone is left satisfied!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Old Reactor Road, Western Satellite, 1:00 AM)<strong>_

Back then, Yusei always saw that leader-complex of Kalin's whenever they were together. He'd smile a certain way, and she and the others would feel safe. They had full trust in the eldest of the group. Trust was etched onto his face, carved into every handsome feature, with golden eyes that gave hope.

But now, corruptness of impurity filled the blacks of those golden eyes. Those young features now had the swells of shadows and strained fatigue. And that kind smile was now into a sociopathic grin, a snicker just as worst cutting the eerie silence.

"Something funny?" Yusei asked.

"We had fun, way back in the day, didn't we?" He murmured softly, biting his lip as another crackle escaped him. "Didn't we, Crow?! And Jack?! Didn't we have a blast!?" He knew the others were listening. They knew what he was talking about, and he was using it against them. "But now that's all gonna end!"

"So, I'm guessing you aren't exactly friends anymore," Judging by how quiet it was getting, Carlson spoke as gently as he could to Jack. "What happened?"

Jack motionlessly explained, old memories chasing after him like angry and wild dogs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"When I was growing up, Satellite was a rough place. Rougher than it is now. Every district was overrun by Duel gangs. In order to survive, you found friends. You stuck together, and you laid low. I had Yusei,"<strong>_

"_Just hold onto my hand, OK?"_

"_OK."_

_Smiling, Jack, small at the age of six, led Yusei, age five, across the street, the young boy carrying a Duel Disk with him, just in case. Even if he was still working on his Deck, he would use it, if it just gave Yusei enough time to escape if they were ever caught in Duel._

"_**And Crow,"**_

_The three of them counted the food they could scavenge, splitting equal shares._

"_And this is for later!" Declared Crow, smooth peach face unblemished of the Criminal Marks she would gain in the future. "Or, we can give it to this kids on fifty-second street. Their parents are working at the junk complex on overtime."_

"_Sounds good to me." Said Yusei._

"_Guys, get up," Jack said suddenly. The two girls stood just as a herd of Duelists gathered surrounded them, their eyes on the children's' food. "Looks like we gotta brawl for dinner tonight!"_

"_**. . . And Kalin."**_

_They were teenagers then. Though she had grown close enough to reach Jack's bicep, Crow was still a little malnourished and not as strong as Yusei. She scaled up an old fire escape as a thug ran after her, not taking his loss easily and ready to beat the life out of the redhead._

"_Get back here!"_

"_Oh yeah, like I'm gonna do that!" Crow shouted._

"_Crow, hang in there!" Down in the alley, Yusei and Jack were still in the midst of their Duel, close to their victories. "We're gonna help you in a sec!"_

"_I'm fine!" Crow balanced herself on a railing, ready to jump to the metal staircase across. "Just keep Duel- YAH!"_

"_Heh, got you know, bitch!" Jeered the man from behind her, holding her in a tight grip. Just as he was about to swing her back to the fire escape, a dark figure delivered a kick on the thug's head, the letter releasing Crow and knocking him unconscious._

"_Whoa," Crow stood on the fire escape, looking at the young man with short, sky-blue hair and bright gold eyes. "Thanks for the save!"_

"_Anytime," The teen winked and the two ran to the alley below, just as Yusei and Jack had scared away the rest of the Duel Gang._

"_Hey Crow, who's your new friend?" Asked Jack._

"_This is, uh . . ." Crow shrugged and looked at the teen. "I didn't get your name."_

"_It's Kalin," Replied the newcomer. "Kalin Kessler."_

"_Nice to meet you. I'm Yusei Fudo," Yusei greeted. "And this is Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan."_

"_Crow, huh?" Kalin turned to the _**Blackwing **_Duelist. "Pretty cute name, for a cute girl."_

"_T-The Hell you just say!?" Crow ran behind Yusei, flabbergasted with a blush on her cheeks._

"_See?" Kalin smiled with a light laugh. "Know that's cute."_

"_Huh, you've made Crow embarrassed." Jack slowly gave a grin. "You're OK in my book."_

_The two young men laughed while Yusei tried to calm down Crow from fainting of high blood pressure._

"_**They were my friends. We hung out together. We looked out for each other, and for everybody else in our district. We decided that the four of us would do whatever it took to protect everyone in our district, from the young to the old. Everything from Dueling bastards to the little things like community service. We became Team Satisfaction. We worked to make sure that everyone was left happy and satisfied in our district. And then one day, Kalin decided he was done laying low. He decided it was time to fight back."**_

"_The Bishops are having a little get together tonight in Checker Square," The four of them were gathered around a table with a large map, almost every area marked with a "S". "Time to let them know that they can't have the court district anymore."_

_**"At first, our only goal was to make our district a safe place to live. But then Kalin got ambitious. He decided we needed to rid the Satellite of all the Duel gangs."**_

"_You guys ready to take down the Ambulaters?" Kalin asked, getting nods of confirmation. "We can dream all we want to, but we're never getting out of the Satellite, guys!" Kalin raised his hands in the air, his words as moving as a preacher's. "So we need to make the Satellite the place to be! We need to wipe out these Duel gangs, we need to make the streets safe for everyone!"_

_The three youngsters of the team smiled at their leader, nothing but admiration and pride in their eyes. _

_**"Since then, Kalin inspired us. He taught us to believe in ourselves. He showed us that we had the power to change our situation. And that we could control our own destinies. I guess you could say he was our leader, and the brother we had faith in. At the time, we would've followed him anywhere."**_

_Four fists met, Team Satisfaction ready for their next crusade._

"_Who are we?"_

"_We're Team Satisfaction!"_

"_And what do we do?"_

"_We enforce all that is right! To make sure that everyone is left satisfied!"_

"_**Things were going great. Satellite's districts were starting to become safe. But then . . . Kalin took things too far . . ."**_

* * *

><p>Yusei and Kalin now stared at each other, the good times and slivers of happiness from their lives as teammates vanished. Instead of pride for his young friend, the Dark Signer looked at the black and gold-haired Duelist with hatred.<p>

"You never should've betrayed me, Yusei!" He growled.

"You had to be stopped Kalin." Yusei whispered.

"I was trying to make Satellite a better place!" Argued the possessed Duelist, throwing an arm at her. "Did you really think that Sector Security had our best interests in mind?!"

"Well . . ." Looking dejected, Yusei tried not to meet his gaze. "No . . . But-"

"They needed to fall like the Duel gangs! Satellite needed to be ours and ours alone!" For that moment, the power in his voice almost made Yusei see her childhood friend. But the darks of his eyes proved that to be false. "But the past is ancient history! Let's start talking about your future! I'm gonna send you to the Netherworld!" Kalin ran his D-Wheel a few circles around Yusei, before accelerating behind her. "C'mon, let's Duel!"

Yusei sat where she was, her hands clenched on the handles and knobs of her Runner. Talking was still an option, and Yusei did not want to face him.

"Kalin, what happened to you?" She called after him, as he turned and raced in her direction. "How did you become a Dark Signer?"

"Are you scared, Yusei?! Do you want me to stop, and say "Ha, gotcha!" like old times?" Chortled Kalin. "Hate to break it to you, but the Kalin you know is _dead_, he's been resurrected as a Dark Signer! And he wants to Duel you and make you grovel!" as he almost brushed past her. At that moment, Yusei shook her head and raced after him.

"No!" She yelled, catching up with him and ready.

"We will, of course, be dueling in the field spell: **Speed World**!" Shouted Kalin, throwing down the speed spell and casting the world into a dark purple.

_***DUEL MODE ENGAGED; AUTO PILOT STANDING BY***_

"Kalin, talk to me! Please!" With their machines racing at high and equal speed, Yusei tried to consult with him, in any way she could. "You can't do this! What happened to you!" She beseeched.

Kalin only replied with a crackle, enjoying how those blue eyes were begging him for the truth. "It's a little late in the game trying to play catch-up, Yusei! What's done is done!" He looked straight ahead, eyes narrowed and mouth plastered with a smirk. "And there's no going back! The only thing left to do is for me to defeat you!" He shouted.

"So, what happens to me if I lose this duel?" It pained Yusei to think of that, a vision of herself dressed in Dark Signer clothing coming to mind. "Do I become one of you?" She asked, a tinge of fear in her voice.

"Not quite," Kalin whispered. "But you will be consumed. You'll be immersed in the shadows of the Netherworld." Yusei shook her head, and held onto the _YuseiGo's _controls.

"That's not going to happen!" She swore, activating her **Speed World **card. "I'm going to put a stop to you and save the Satellite!"

"Let's Duel!"

**Yusei: 4000 (SPC:0)**

**Kalin: 4000 (SPC:0)**

* * *

><p>"Carlson," Jack pointed at the second operating system in helicopter. "Think you can hack us into the Duel, and get us onto the D-Wheel network?"<p>

"I'm on it!" The glasses-wearing teen took the spare seat and gave a small smile. "Too easy. I've seen harder controls on a remote-control car." He slid on one of the headsets and got to work, bypassing the firewalls that blocked him and handing Jack headset. "Oh yeah! Three minutes, twelve seconds! That's my personal best!"

Ruffling the teen's hair, Jack nodded and watched as the Duel began.

* * *

><p>Outside the track, Crow activated her Runner's monitor and watched the Duel on the network. Her heart pounded as she watched her two friends square-off at each other.<p>

"Yusei . . . Be careful . . ." She whispered, praying for the both of their safety.

* * *

><p>Met in a stalemate of speed, Yusei glanced over to Kalin.<p>

"Let's get this started!"

"Yes!" Agreed Kalin. "It's time for the past to come alive! Time for Team Satisfaction to enforce and satisfy once again!" He laughed, drawing a card. "My turn! I summoned **Infernity Beast (LV:3/ATK:1600/DEF:1200)**!" A Hell hound with fire seeping through its jaw prowled onto the field, leaping and snapping its white canines. "And now that I've got him on the field, I think I'll play one card face-down and end my turn!" The once-leader gave a crackle. "Go ahead, Yusei! I've been looking forward to this Duel for a very, very long time! Don't let me down!"

Yusei bit the tip of her tongue, the wind gliding past the visor of her helmet.

"Give me everything you got!"

"You asked for it!" Yusei, with her arm bearing the Tail of the Crimson Dragon, drew her next card, activating it. "I summon **Speed Warrior** in attack mode! And during the battle phase of this turn, Speed Warrior's attack points are doubled!" She shouted, **Speed Warrior **powering-up.

**Speed Warrior: (ATK: 1800)**

"**Speed Warrior**, move in and send that hound back to Hell!" At her command, the warrior on skates whipped his feet and kicked off a tornado of an attack the **Beast's **way.

"Not so fast, Yusei! I play the trap, **Depth Amulet**! By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate your monster's attack!" Kalin snorted as the terror of the winds was blast away by the barrier around his **Infernity Beast**. " Looks like you're still playing the same old cards! All those cards you got from the dump and sewers! I expected more, Yusei!" He said.

"Oh, yeah? And how've you changed up yours, Kalin?" Yusei challenged.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Shouted Kalin, his old pal giving a clipped huff.

"Well in the meantime, I'll play two face-downs and end my turn!" Dust trails followed them as they raced within the dark space, tied in Life Points and _**speed-counters**_**.**

**Yusei: 4000 (SPC:3)**

**Kalin: 4000 (SPC:3)**

"My move then! And from my hand, I'm summoning **Infernilty Archfiend (LV:4/ATK:1800/DEF:1200)**!" Like the doppelgänger of Jack's **Mad Archfiend**, a skeletal beast appeared, garbed in a black hood and wild orange hair. "And now, **Infernilty Beast**, take out her **Speed Warrior**!" Fire escaped and flew at Yusei's monster and burned it to ashes.

**Yusei: 3300 (SPC:4)**

**Kalin: 4000 (spc:4)**

"Careful Yusei! Weren't you ever told not to play with fire?" Yusei could barely hear him, screaming as her Runner grazed along the Shadow Duel ring. The purple fires lashed and coiled at her like whips, her clothes fanning with ashes. Backing off the ring, Yusei panted, her mid-drift slight burnt and her fingertips stinging. The fire had managed to burn away the fingers of her clothes, and darken her jacket a little. "The powers of the shadows really suit me. It's such a joy to see you cry and beg!" Her old friend convulsed, eyes raking over her burnt clothing and forming wound on her stomach. "It's so out of character! Come on! Scream! Cry! Beg to me, Yusei!"

Shutting her eyes, the surface of the whites burning from the heat. Reopening them, she licked her slightly chapped lips. She pressed her hand to her stomach, wincing at the burnt skin, but glad to see it wasn't too serious.

"I wanna see some tears!" Laughed Kalin. "I wanna see you pleading for the light you love so much! Let's see what you look like in the deepest pit of pain! **Infernilty Archfiend**, attack Yusei directly!"

It all happened too slowly for anyone's liking. A dark seal, like the red light of a sniper's gun. Formed a mystic circle around Yusei, **Infernilty Archfiend **summoning a large demon's hand from mid-air. With its claws snipping at the air, the hand began to descend onto Yusei.

* * *

><p>"No! Yusei, look out!" Shouted Jack, fear gripping every part of his heart.<p>

* * *

><p>"Get out of there! Yusei, do something!" Screamed Crow.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Yusei, here's a helping hand!" Kalin cracked up. "Too bad the only one it's going to help is <em>me<em>! Now prepare to be absorbed into the Netherworld! The power of my **Infernilty Archfiend** is going to send you to there _forever!_" He sniggered, just as the attack was about to hit Yusei.

"Well, the power of your monster is no match for the ability of my **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**!" Smiling, the hand was no match for the magical protection of Yusei's trap card. Kalin glowered at that move, knowing he should have suspected her to pull that card. "And then once it repels your attack, I get to place it back in my hand."

* * *

><p>Taking in the air he needed, Jack leaned back and made a silent thanks.<p>

"You alright, Jack?" Carlson asked. "It's OK to worry about her, you know. You do care about her, don't you?"

'_Very much, Carlson.' _And Jack meant it. As he looked back at the girl on wheels, he silently made an oath. _'I'll confess. After this Duel, I'll tell you what I need to tell you, Yusei. Something I should have said a long time ago. I was too blinded by my self-pride to see it before. But now, I'm ready. And I hope you can forgive me, and accept me.'_

Jack clenched his fists tightly, his promise escaped into the winds.

* * *

><p>'<em>Nice work, Yusei. Those burns on your aren't slowing ya down, but I still say, be careful.' <em>Crow took a deep breath, her insides stirring. _'I just wish things weren't like this way. If only you knew how much it hurts to see you two fight . . .'_

* * *

><p>"Yusei, try to keep up with me, will you? And please, play something <em>new<em> for a change, OK?" Kalin was growing bored. Seeing Yusei almost burned alive bought animated craze and enjoyment, but watching her counter just took out all the fun. Even if her retorts made him crave for more action. "I like surprises. And I hope you do, too, because this face-down isn't just some old trap we've been using since grade school, like that _**Scarecrow**_ of yours! I upped my game, have you?" He asked.

"Don't need to," Yusei said, her hand resting on her Deck. "My Deck has never let me down!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Kalin shrugged. "Team Satisfaction, our friendship! All of that was based on the first step, right on the dot! And your loss is just as planned as all our other "first times"!"

_'I sure hope he's wrong . . .'_ Yusei thought, starting her turn

"You know, I like to do things the old-fashioned way, Kalin! So I think I'll bring out a favorite of mine, **Junk Synchron (LV:3/ATK:1300/DEF:500)**! And with him out, I get to re-summon a monster from my Graveyard and add him to the field. So I'm gonna summon out another oldie-but-goodie!" Two portals delivered the ever-so famous duo of **Junk Synchron **and **Speed Warrior**."Say hello to my **Speed Warrior**! And while we're playing_ Yusei's Greatest Hits_, let's give these two a redux and turn them into a brand new beat!" As the two monsters combined, their summoning chant was sung by Yusei.

"_From the junk pile to the skies, let him be known as the king of the defeated! Let the wishes of the fallen be saved by him! _**Junk Warrior**, **(LV:5/ATK: 2300/DEF:1300) **lets rev it up!" Red eyes glowed, activating the android with electrified gauntlets.

"Not bad, but _way_ too predictable!" Smirked Kalin.

"Well how's _this_ for predictable!? I activate my trap, _Shard of Hope_!" A gleam of green light shined over Yusei. "Now if you take damage, I get to draw a card! And if it's a trap, I get to activate it! And with your monsters in attack mode, it looks like that damage is gonna come sooner rather than later!"

"Don't be so sure, Yusei!" Laughed her once-friend-now-enemy. "I still have my trap in play!"

"Time to see what he's up to!" Yusei shook off the bad idea she had and decided to switch onto offense. "**Junk Warrior**, attack!" Just as the blow was about to fire, Kalin sent a card from his hand to the Graveyard.

"When I said I upped my game, I wasn't just talking about the cards in my Deck, Yusei." He stated. "I got a whole _new_ strategy. **Depth Amulet **cancels you attack!"

"You weren't kidding, then." Admitted his opponent.

"Well this next move might just make you disappear!" Said Kalin.

"Oh, great," The Duel Queen grumbled. "What now?"

"Something new! I sacrifice both my monsters to summon a whole new kind of creature! After all, one good tuner deserves another! I advance-summon **Dark Tuner-Nightmare Hand (LV:10/ATK:0/DEF:0)**!" A purple cadaver with a green seal as an eye appeared. Yusei felt realization hit her where it hurt.

"But with a **Dark Tuner** on you field-"

"You guessed it! Its special-ability lets summon another monster directly from my hand!" Kalin said in mock-praise. "And this one won't be some ancient relic I used back in high school!" He promised darkly.

"What is it?" Demanded Yusei.

"He goes by the name, **Infernity Dwarf (LV:2/ATK:800/DEF:500)**!" Out of the classic tale of the peaceful maiden was a short and pudgy midget with a thick beard and battle axe. "He may be tiny, but as the saying goes, "Big things come in small packages!" And it's never been truer than now, 'cause I'm tuning him with my Nightmare Hand in order to perform a _Dark Synchro-Summon_!" **Nightmare** was turned into a thick purple miss, circling **Dwarf **like a snake before attacking it with an onslaught of shadows. A dark sphere materialized into the air.

"_Shadow devouring Shadow, and the light banished as the weakened, a dark curtain rises and reveals . . . A WORLD WITHOUT LIGHT!_"

"This is not going to be good." Whispered Yusei.

"You're no match for the power of my Dark Deck, Yusei!" Crackled Team Satisfaction's dethroned leader. "Now, prepare to meet the shadows of the Netherworld! I summon **One Hundred Eye Dragon (LV:-8/ATK:3000/DEF:2500)**!" True of its namesake, ninety-nine glow eyes blinked with life, the hundredth meeting Yusei with a dead look. Craning its neck, the dragon bellowed a terrifying roar. "When **One Hundred Eye Dragon** is face-up on the field, it can gain the special abilities of all the dark-attribute monsters in my Graveyard." Sniggered the Dark Signer of the Giant.

* * *

><p>"Jack, what's that?" Asked Carlson, his teeth chattering.<p>

"Bad news for us." Muttered the blonde.

* * *

><p>"Kalin's never had <em>that <em>card in his Deck," Crow shuddered. "Just looking at it reminds me of a nightmare bought to life."

* * *

><p>"If you think he looks tough now, just wait 'til you see him in battle!" Kalin pointed at <strong>Junk Warrior<strong>. "**One Hundred Eye Dragon**, ATTACK!" Shadowy fires filled the dragon's maw, gathering the dark energy. Yusei quickly went to her used reverse card.

"I play my trap card, **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**-!"

"That's the move I was _expecting _you to defend with!" The follower of the Darkness gloated."I guess old habits _really _die hard! Maybe that's why its so hard to kill you, Yusei!"

"You don't mean that, Kalin!" Yusei shook her head. "You wouldn't kill me! You _wouldn't _kill a friend!"

"Heh, if a friend is going to stand in the way of the Darkness's rule, then I'll kill as much as I want, friend _or _foe!" Kalin snapped his fingers. "But if you want to be on _my _side, my dragon's special abilities will help you turn over a new leaf!"

"Abilities?" Question Yusei.

"That's right! My dragon can now activate the ability of any monster in my Graveyard. And I think we'll start with **Infernity Beast**! Due to the ability of my **Beast**, or should I say **Dragon**, if I have zero cards in my hand, which I do, you can't activate any spells or traps!"

_'He_ **wanted **_to get rid of his cards!'_ Yusei realized, eyes turning into saucers.

"Now then! Let's try that attack again, shall we!?" Laughing with that sophisticated darkness, Kalin prepared his dragon for another assault. "Go, _Infinity Sight Stream_!" **Junk Warrior **was blown into nothingness by the attack, the beams of darkness sending Yusei's into whirlpool after whirlpool of spins.

"Hey Yusei, is that some kind of new dance craze?! Who's knew you would have another hobby besides arguing with Jack, falling off buildings, and beating the crap out of anyone who looked at your friends funny! You had- and still have- the sibling-complex!" Yusei didn't throw him the benefit of the problem, so she fixed her Runner to drive correctly once more. "Now hang on tight. I wanna make sure that you stick around for this! After all, I've been dreaming of this Duel for _years_, Yusei!" For the first time since their reunion, Kalin's eyes were in a mix of rage and hurt. "I will _never _forgive you for what you did to me, you back-stabbing, double-crossing, two face of a she-Devil!"

Yusei gasped and looked down at her lap with pity. "But Kalin-"

"But nothing, Yusei!" Argued Kalin, pushing back the bad feelings.

**Yusei: 2600 (SPC:4)**

**Kalin: 4000 (SPC:5)**

"If that's the way it's gonna be," Yusei sighed, losing the argument. "I draw! And I summon **Rockstone Warrior (LV:4/ATK:1800/DEF:1600)** to the field in defense mode!" A golem, bathed in the blue light of defense, appeared.

"Please!" Kalin rolled his eyes, finding the monster mundane. "You're just delaying the inevitable!"

"Tell it to my face-down!" Yusei threw down a revers card. "You're up!" She shouted, the turn moving to Kalin.

"Well, not that it matters, but now you can attack me next round since my **Depth Amulet** is all out of power!" Shouted Kalin. "Or you can just keep sitting there while I kick your ass all over the Satellite!"

_'Damnit, Kalin's right,'_ Yusei thought with a curse. _'Even my_ **Stardust Dragon**_ can't take on that hundred-eyed thing. I've never seen him Duel like this!' _She sucked in her cheeks, biting back her sadness.

"I just don't get it."

With that tone of voice, the Dark Signer looked back at Yusei. He nearly flinched when she looked at him with pity, the corners of those blue eyes brimming with loss hope,

"How did you _ever_ lose sight of our goal?" She pleaded. "What happened to the guy who saved Crow's life before that Duel gang thug could kidnap her? Where's the guy who always wanted to make people smile? Why is he blinded and now those bastard he preaches that the Darkness is the holy way?" Throwing her head back, Yusei cried out. "Kalin, please tell me why you turned on all of us!?"

"That man you are referring to has been resurrected into someone stronger," Scoffed Kalin. "Someone who wouldn't be held back by do-gooders and the worshipers of the Light."

"That's a lie!" Yusei shouted, a tear slipping down her cheek as she cried in agony. "I only tried to help my friend . . . Because you changed!" Even if Yusei believed that change was good, the revelation of it could lead to bad happenings.

"You changed first!" He pointed a bony finger at her, revealing just how skinny and ill-minded he looked. "We could've controlled the whole city. It was just the four of us back then, against the world with nothing but our Decks and each other! Jack, you, me, and Crow! We were going to use our Decks to clean up the Satellite. Or don't you remember?"

* * *

><p><em>On the empty streets, Team Satisfaction met at the square of the central streets, Kalin ready to take in their reports and findings for their next mission.<em>

"_OK, guys," He addressed, smiling at the three. "Let's go and work to Satellite's new day!"_

_In a race of Follow-the-Leader, the team took off._

_**"We took on every Duel gang in the City, locking them into Duels with grappling hooks so they couldn't get away. Crime was down! People felt safe! The Satellite was a place you could call home!"**_

"_Yusei! To me! If we combine our attacks, we can win this!"_

"_You got it, Kalin!"_

"_Jack, mind activating that card? This Duel is ours!"_

"_I'm on it! Let's take them out, pal!"_

"_Crow, ready to give 'em on encore of that attack?"_

"_Let's do this, partner!"_

"_Let's go, Team Satisfaction!"_

"_**Every day was a different battle, a different Duel. This was a war! A war for our homes, families, and friends, and we were winning! One by one, the Duel gangs gave up! They couldn't handle the four of us. Our Decks or our Dueling. One by one, the streets were safe again. One by one, people were learning that the Satellite was our city, and we were going to do what Security couldn't. One by one, they believed. Until there was only one left . . ."**_

_**(Downtown Satellite, 7:00 PM)**_

_The area of the Satellite's most crime-filled was foggy with smog from the factory district. Walking on the trash-littered streets, Team Satisfaction entered like they already owned the area. All of them were shinning with confidence, determined to win the last district._

"_**Isn't it a joy to walk down memory lane, Yusei? But let's get back to our story, yes? Ah, now let's see. . . "**_

_Yusei suddenly stopped, Crow doing the same as the two females of the team felt chills run down their spines. Jack saw their shivers, and Kalin knew that both girls wree having the same feelings he and Jack had._

_The temperature had suddenly risen, indicating that there were more people in the area, hidden in places deeper than the fog._

_"Pee-ka-boo!" Teased Kalin. "I see you!"_

_From every window, building ledge, and fire escape, Duelist dressed in brown aviator goggles and hast appeared, surrounding the team like lions against gazelles. All of them were armed with Duel Disks, just like the vest-wearing team had._

_"Don't look now, guys," Huffed Crow, observing their last opponents. "But I think they got us surrounded."_

_"These're the odds I like, Crow!" Laughed Kalin, looking excited. "After all, where's the fun if there's no challenge to it?" His Duel Disk was activating, his hand twirling his grappling hook. Let's Duel!"_

* * *

><p><em>In the midst of the near-ending Duel, Yusei had managed to race after the leader of the last Duelist and his two goons, defeating the lackeys and now going after the leader. The two now faced each other on top of downtown's highest building.<em>

_"Looks like your gang's finished." Stated Yusei._

_"Well I'm a one-gang-army, __**babe**__," Muttered the leader sarcastically._

_"Then I guess it's time you and me went to war!" Yusei threw and lassoed the grappling hook, swinging it and capturing the leader's Duel Disk. "There's no escaping this battle now!" She shouted, smiling a tad._

_"You seriously wanna war? Well now you've got a 'tug-of-war'!" With strength Yusei was not aware of, she was suddenly yanked over and tied by her own chain, thrown over the leader's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Don't worry if you don't know the rules to the Master's edition!"_

"_Let go of me!" Yusei struggled against her bonds, shutting her eyes as the leader leaped over the building and stood at the edge of the building. With what was left of the handcuff, he dangled Yusei by the tips of his fingers._

"_You asked for it," He smirked. "Have a nice fall, bitch!"_

_With a gasp, Yusei was tossed over the ledge and sent in a free fall, a shriek ripped from her throat. _

"_YUSEI!" Shouted Crow and Jack from below, watching Yusei fall with no chance to live._

_Yusei screamed as her last second came closer, when the wire of her grappling line suddenly snapped to a stop. Blinking and breathing heavily, Yusei looked up to see that someone had caught the line._

"_Kalin!" She exclaimed. "L-Let go! You'll fall-!"_

"_Shut it! You'll fall if I let you go! I'm not just gonna pull back and let a sister of mine fall to her death!" Shouted the team leader. "Jack, you go get that leader and beat him up for good measure."_

"_You make sure Yusei gets to safety!" Shouted Jack, worryingly looking at his female friend before racing after the criminal that almost killed Yusei._

_With whatever strength he could pull, Kalin hoisted Yusei to the side of the building and untied her, resting his hands on her shoulder with a small squeeze._

"_Yusei, you alright?" Yusei didn't respond. Confused, Kalin lifted her chin and froze. Fear encrusted into the eyes of the team's second to youngest members, tears ready to start water works. Yusei's shoulders were trembling and her breath was coming irregularly. "Oh, Yusei . . ."_

"_Oh my God . . ." Yusei breathed, holding herself by wrapping her shoulders around herself. "Oh my God . . ." She repeated. She was traumatized._

"_Yusei . . ." Kalin sighed and opened his arms, waiting. "C'mere."_

_Yusei stepped with wobbly hesitation, before she gave a sob and ran into his arms, crying with wet hiccups and shaking. Kalin wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his cheek onto her head, swaying them slowly._

"_It's OK," He breathed. "Everything's OK." He assured. He looked over to the side, and saw Crow and Jack walk in just in time. "Guys, it's time to hug it out. We were all left a little scared here, worrying about this gal."_

_With no arguments, the remaining members joined in the hug and stood there, sharing each other's warmth. They may had come out victorious, but this was one day that would haunt them forever._

* * *

><p>"How ironic!" Laughed Kalin, remembering those tears. "To think that I saved you that day, and now all I wanna do is give you the death you deserve! I was such a fool!" He cursed at the person he was in the past. "But I'm wiser now! I play the speed-spell, <strong>Power Baton<strong>! You know all about speed, don't you, Yusei? After all, you were awfully quick to betray me!" He snarled. "And with this spell, I can choose a monster from my Deck and send it to the Graveyard," He followed the instructions. "Then my Dragon gets a nice little treat. All of those extra attack points that I just sent to the graveyard are transferred to him. And I choose my **Infernity Destroyer (LV:6/ATK:2300/DEF:1000)**! I think twenty-three thousand attack points should _definitely_ do the trick!"

"No way!" Yusei gasped.

"Now it's been a while since I cracked open a math book, but I'm pretty sure that now my Dragon has enough power to send you _and_ your deck to the shadows!" The spirit of his sacrificed monster was sent into the dragon, powering him up.

**One Hundred Eye Dragon: (ATK: 5300)**

"Now for your pleasure, the main event! I activate, **Hundred Eye Dragon's** special ability! He gets the power of the **Dwarf** in my Graveyard, so all of the battle damage that would normally be absorbed by your monster is dealt to you as damage!" The dead had given the dragon the power he needed, and Kalin's hyena-laugh bounded off every corner. "Ah! It's just so hard to find good defensive help these days, isn't it!?" He asked, in all pride and madness. "Prepare to meet the shadows, Yusei, because this game is over!"

"It's not over till it's _over_!" Yusei shouted, unwilling to give up.

"Ever the optimist!" Kalin chortled. "Now, **One Hundred Eye Dragon**, ATTACK!" The dark energy was gathered and released. "Finally I'll get my revenge for what you did to me that night, Yusei!"

"Not today!" Yusei countered, activating her current monster's ability. "**Rockstone's** got special abilities himself, and all of your battle damage is canceled!" The monster was turned into nothing but rubble. Yusei still drove on.

"I should be thanking _you_, Yusei!" Mocked Kalin with a venomous tone. "After all, you're here to Duel _another_ round! That's another chance for me to toy with you before I send you to the Netherworld!" Yusei looked away from him, wanting to cover her ears at his taunts. "I told you that rainy night that I'd get you back! Now look! You're down to your last two cards! You couldn't take out a **Kuriboh**, let alone my **Hundred Eye Dragon**! You're finished!" Bellowing with sickly pleasured laughter, evil Satellite threw his head back. "Just like before! Remember? I had your fate in my hands-!"

"I remember!" Yusei interrupted. "That day . . . When you saved me. When you pulled me up and told me that everything would be fine from that day on. That Kalin was the one who held me and helped me come out of the shell I gained after that experience." With dedicated emotions of hope, Yusei pleaded with a wild cry. "What happened?! Answer me! _WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FRIEND?!_"

"You were right," Kalin shook his head, long blue strands withered from under care. "I should've let you fall! And now I'm gonna make up for it! So I activate another of my dragon's special abilities!" His dragon was glowing with a dark purple aura, just like the field of fire around him. "Now he gets **Destroyer's** power! That allows him to burn sixteen-hundred points of damage into your Life Points!" The blast was sent Yusei's way, screams of pain tore from her as the fires ate at her, licking their purple tongues.

"And trust me when I say that the damage you'll take from this attack is nothing compared to the damage I've been carrying around all these years because of you!"

* * *

><p><em>"Guys! That's it! We did it!"<em>

_Back at the home base, the four members met their cups of waters in a toast, having a small celebration a week later. Due to Yusei's small experience, it was a little hard for them to celebrate earlier. Yusei was really shaken by the near-death moment, but her friends had managed to help her out and ready to take on the world once more._

_"Crow's right!" Kalin drank the last of his water and threw a thumbs-up. "We're the top duelists in the Satellite!" He praised._

_"There's no one left!" Jack smirked._

_Yusei could only nod, shrugging and having no idea what to say._

_"Guess we'll be fighting ourselves now!" Joked Jack. They laughed at the joke and threw their arms around each other, playfully knocking each other in their little party._

"_I get dibs on Dueling Yusei, then!"_

"_No way, Jack! Yusei's all mine!"_

"_Get in line, Crow! Older people go first!"_

"_When did I become everyone's enemy?"_

_They laughed and gaggled at their small jokes, the good times ringing in._

_"Then it looks like we gotta find ourselves a new enemy!" With that, Kalin threw their marked down map in the air at Team Satisfaction continued their celebration as the Satellite's protectors._

* * *

><p>"-And when I did, you turned your back on me!" Yusei and her second Runner were sent into the abyss of the fire wall, disappearing and screaming. "I could have given you <em>everything<em>! I could have given all of you, you _orphans_, a better life! I could have helped a group of kids that were scared shitless of Sector Security, you little _brats _that needed some guidance! But you were too scared!" He hissed.

**Yusei: 1000 (SPC:4)**

**Kalin: 4000 (SPC:6)**

"You can do this, Yusei!" Shouted Jack from the air. "Don't let him get to you!"

* * *

><p>"Yusei! Come on!" Crow stood from her Runner and shouted across the Old Reactor road. "You can make it! Keep riding!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I just wish I knew why you changed!"<p>

Kalin frowned As Yusei skid along the dark energy ring, getting back on course.

"Don't you get it yet, old friend?" Barked the pale-haired adult.

"No!" Yusei shouted, shaking her head.

"Then I guess I'll have to spell it out for you!" Kalin spat. "You knew the only way the Satellite could be ours was if we eliminated every threat! We were a team until you convinced Crow and Jack to try and take me down! You turned _my _friends against me!"

"They were _our _friends!" Argued Yusei, remembering herself, Crow, and Jack racing through the entire Satellite for Kalin. They all knew of his devastating plan that day. Yusei had remembered that night. The night she had stopped Kalin from doing the unthinkable. "We were _all _friends that had our best interest to keep you from making the biggest mistake of your life-!"

"So I took it upon myself to take on the only enemy that remained . . . Sector Security." Kalin acted as if he didn't hear a word the **Junk **Duelist said. "I couldn't let them ruin everything we had accomplished! So I did what I had to do, until you stopped me that night!" He had cursed on Yusei's name, swearing that he would get revenge on her. "You let me fall hard and fast, and now I'm here to make good on my promise!"

"You were blinded by your dream," Yusei whispered, steam from her nostrils escaping into the cold night. "And now that I know you Duel to destroy, I'm taking you out!"

"You're wrong," Kalin shook his head, growling at the mind-aching memories. "'Cause your days of Dueling are about to end!"

* * *

><p>"Crow!"<p>

Hearing her name, the redhead turned and saw Yusei's gang race over to her.

"We saw what happened and ran as fast as we could to get here." Explained Nervin.

"Where's Yusei?" Demanded Rally, looking around the area.

"Down there," Crow pointed to the man-made track below. "And she's in a Turbo-Duel . . . With Kalin."

"Kalin?" Tank gasped. "As in, "I'm-gonna-take-over-Satellite-with-an-iron-fist-and-no-one's-gonna-stop-me' Kalin?"

"Right on target," Crow gave a gulp and looked at the continuous Duel through her main monitor. "Only these guys are Dueling for more than Decks and bets. You play this kind of Duel, and you can end up half-dead. Kalin's one of those Dark Signers that Yusei was going on about." She crossed her arms tightly and silently prayed. "I just hope this "Sending Yusei to the Netherworld" stuff is just another of Kalin's pranks. It hurts me think what would happen if someone got hurt outta this whole shitty mess."

* * *

><p>"It looks like your precious Duel Runner is about to give up on you, Yusei!" True to his snicker, Yusei's wheels were suddenly wobbling, almost sending Yusei into a tumble. If she hadn't activated the emergency driver at the last second, she would have been finished. Now she was driving in balance again.<p>

"It's fine, Kalin. It's just a little wobbly, is all." Yusei panted, exhausted from the attacks she had gotten so far. The burnt skin of her stomach was slowly healing, though it did look a little raw and pink.

"Then I guess it's a perfect fit for your game!" Laughed Kalin.

As they passed the mount Yusei's friends stood, they could hear them chant Yusei's name.

"Did you hear that? It sounds to me like you have a couple of loyal friends out there watching the duel," Kalin said, "I just hope for your sake that you never have to feel the stinging pain of their betrayal!"

"It's my turn!" Her sixth card was activated as soon as Yusei drew it.

_'I've only got one way to throw him off his strategy.' _Yusei thought _.'It's a longshot, but I gotta try something!' _

"Alright, Kalin," Yusei whispered, closing her eyes. "Since you've got monsters on your field and my field is empty, I'm able to special-summon this next card as a level-four monster! I summon **Level Warrior (LV:3/ATK:300/DEF:600)**!" Like a comic book hero, Yusei latest monster was dressed in a red jumpsuit and helmet with glowing starts. "Next I'll bring out** Hyper Synchron (LV:4/ATK:1600/DEF:800)** to the field in attack mode!" At next to the super hero was the gold and blue armored tuner.

"Oh, I'm _shaking_," Mocked Kalin.

"And now I'll use the power of my Hyper Synchron to tune my Level Warrior so I can end out your destruction!" A portal of new beginnings was opened, and Yusei monsters flew in it to form a glowing and air-born reptile. "_The constellations guide his way and star-lit wishes give him his strength. Of friendship, brotherhood, and love, let the path of light lead him to stars! Let's rev it up-_!" The wings shredded bursting stars of light and Yusei's monster took into the air. "I hope you remember **Stardust Dragon(LV:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2000)**, Kalin!"

"Busting out your Deck's top performer!" Kalin would have clapped teasingly. "I was worried you weren't taking me seriously. I guess in a way, I should be flattered!" He crackled.

"Well this next move will _really_ make you feel special!" Yusei informed. "See, when **Hyper Synchron** is used to summon a Synchro monster, the summoned monster then gets a power boost!" A twirl of stars surround **Stardust **as she said that.

**Stardust Dragon: (ATK: 3300)**

* * *

><p>"That's our girl!" Nervin cheered. "I bet even with <strong>One Hundred Eye Dragon<strong> on the field, Kalin never saw that coming."

"Go get 'em, Yusei!" Shouted Rally.

"But Kalin can still activate lots of abilities . . ." Muttered Crow.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Stardust Dragon<strong>, attack with _Cosmic Flare_!" Clustered stars were formed into **Stardust's **fangs, and the attack was sent at Kalin's dark dragon.

"Attack all you want, because now my **One Hundred Eye Dragon** gains the special ability of **Infernilty Guardian**!" A light purple shield protected the dragon. "And thanks to this power, it can't be destroyed in battle!"

"That may be," Yusei shoved the attack aside. "But your Life Points are still gonna take some damage!" Kalin was hit by the blast of white fire.

**Yusei: 1000 (SPC:6)**

**Kalin: 3700 (SPC:7)**

"It's good to see you finally hitting back!" The old leader praised teasingly. "I know that's not all you've got. Yusei, what's next, huh?" He asked.

"Since **Stardust Dragon** managed to successfully deal battle damage, the **Shard of Hope** trap card automatically activates, which means I can now draw one card from my Deck, and if that card is a trap card, then I can activate it by destroying **Shard of Hope**!"

At that moment, Yusei knew she had to rely on her Deck for that, as it was, shard of hope. If there was a slim chance at winning, she was willing to take it. If anything, she was ready to bring it all out, taking whatever attack Kalin had ready for her and counter it a hundred-fold. With that, she drew, eyes widening at the drawn card.

"Nice!" She praised, activating the card. "Here goes everything! I'm destroying the card, **Shard of Hope**, so that I can activate the power of my **Miracle Locus** trap! This trap forces you to draw one card, and it gives Stardust Dragon a thousand more attack points, _and_ the ability to attack for a second time this turn." Yusei's eyes gave a shimmer of planned offense. "So add a card to your hand, Kalin!"

Huffing, Kalin drew the card as **Stardust Dragon **began to gain more power.

**Stardust Dragon: (ATK: 4300)**

* * *

><p>"Alright, there we go!" Crow cheered, slapping fives with Blitz. "Now that Kalin's got a card in his hand, that combo he built is useless!" She giggled.<p>

"And so are the abilities of the monsters in his Graveyard!" confirmed Rally.

* * *

><p><strong>"Stardust Dragon<strong>," Yusei pointed at Kalin's monster with a hundred eyes. "Time to inflict another dose of damage! ATTACK!" **Stardust**, with the power to finish off Kalin's beast, took aim and fired a ball of stars, **One Hundred Eyes Dragon** screeching as it was destroyed. Kalin gave a shout at the blowing winds.

**Yusei: 1000 (SPC:6)**

**Kalin: 2400 (SPC:6)**

* * *

><p>"And the One Hundred Eye Dragon goes <em>down<em>!" Whooped Crow. "And that means Kalin's gonna have to figure out a new game plan!" She laughed.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the help Yusei," It didn't look that Kalin was upset from losing his powerful beast. Rather, he looked as gleeful as a child on Christmas day. "Because now that your monster destroyed my mighty beast, I can select one card in my Deck, and then add it to my hand!"<p>

Something pulsed through Yusei, and she was sure it was not her blood. Shaking the feeling off, she moved onto her turn.

"It won't matter, because now I activate my trap, **Synchro Destructor**!" She flipped the reverse card. "Now when my dragon destroys your monster in battle, you take damage equal to half that monster's attack points! And then, if the monster I destroyed was a Synchro-monster, you get hit again for the same amount of damage." Yusei explained.

* * *

><p>"So Kalin's basically getting served his own dragon's attacks points!" Crow pressed the tip of her tongue to her upper lip. "So that's what, like, three-thousand? If this move is successful . . ."<p>

"Yusei wins this thing!" Exclaimed Tank.

"I've never seen a combo so perfectly executed!" Said Nervin in awe.

"She's the best!" Rally gushed. "Nothing can stop her now!"

* * *

><p>"AHHH! This can't be! I'm done for!" Yusei would have been convinced of his terror if he hadn't had a escaped patience's look. "But seriously, folks, I activate the <strong>Damage Translation<strong> trap! This card halves the harm I take from a card effect," Kalin still took damage, though it wasn't as bad as what was planned for him before.

**Yusei: 1000 (SPC:6)**

**Kalin: 900 (SPC:6)**

"Impressive string of attacks Yusei." Kalin almost panted, though he didn't show it. "But look who's still standing!"

* * *

><p>"Ya know, I never liked him," Tank sighed. "Too loud and know-it-all. Now, he's a hundred times worse than that."<p>

"He may' have managed to survive that attack, but he's finished," Commented Blitz. "He's got no monsters on his field and Yusei's got **Stardust Dragon**!"

"And I'd bet a salami sandwich that face-down card of Yusei's is **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**. So if Kalin summons a new monster, Yusei can negate the attack!" Smiled Nervin.

* * *

><p>"Yusei's biggest mistake would be thinking she's got this one wrapped up." Muttered Jack.<p>

Carlson hummed question from the controls, eyeing Jack silently.

"That card Kalin added to his hand earlier," Jack shook his head, knowing that something wasn't right at this moment. "It's gotta be something powerful."

* * *

><p><em>'If I can hold Kalin off 'til next turn, my <em>_**speed-counter**__ will be eight, and I can activate the __**Speed-Spell **__**Final Attack**__, which'll double _**Stardust Dragon's**_ attack points. Then I'll finish him off!' _

"I end my tur-"

"Slow down! I'm not done, Miss. Queen of Speed!" Kalin crackled. "See, my **Damage Translation's** other effect activates during the End-Phase, and since I took damage from card effects twice, I can summon two **Ghost Tokens (LV:1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)** to my field!" The two coins glowed and blinked at either side of Kalin.

"What's so funny?" Growled Yusei, having enough of the jokes and titters.

"The irony is _delicious!_" Kalin licked his lips pervasively. "The irony is _**delicious**_! You did all that work to force me to add a card to my hand!" Kalin twirled the card between his fingertips. "Did you ever stop to think that the card I might end up adding to my hand would be my most powerful?"

"What is it?" Yusei _was not _shaking in fright.

"Time for the big finale!" Purred her enemy of the Light. "Come on out, everybody!" Like the cavalry of an army, Kalin had somehow bought in millions of people dressed in Dark Signer robes, all of them standing near the surfaces of the fire wall.

"What is this?" Yusei looked around at the new people, all of them looking lifeless. "Kalin, who are they?" She demanded.

* * *

><p>"Y-You guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Rally shook behind Crow, gripping onto her. "It- It looks like there's people in the purple mist!"<p>

"Where'd they come from?" Asked Tank.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Tank." Signed the smart one of the group. Crow looked around as she pulled Rally into a hug, running her fingers through his hair to calm him down.

"Maybe they're the same people who were taken in by that weird group and went underground." She whispered.

* * *

><p>"I had a feeling it was you Dark Signers who'd been taking people!" Yusei shouted. "What're you gonna do to them?"<p>

"It's my turn now . . ." Yusei snapped at being ignored. Even she had her limits.

"Answer me, Kalin!" She screamed. "What're you doing with these people!"

"What do you think, Yusei?" Asked the Dark Signer calmly, glancing over his shouder with an unknown emotion kindling. "I am going to channel their spirits to this card!" He shouted, Yusei paling at the murderous look within his eyes.

Those eyes reminded her of _that _night.

"You're . . ." She whispered, shaking her head. It couldn't be. "Y-You're gonna do what?"

"Their combined energy is going to give this card unbelievable power!" Shouted Kalin as his two tokens swam into the air and formed what looked like a small stone with dark red outlines, pulsing and thumping like a heart. "By releasing the two **Ghost Tokens** from my field, I banish them to be taken to the Netherworld as an offering to the **Earthbound Immortal, Ccapac Apu** **(LV:10/ATK:3000/DEF:2500)**!"

"You're gonna do _WHAT_!?" Screeched Yusei gasping as the earth itself began to shake and thrash. Everyone within the dark fires wailed and shouted in pain as they were turn into purple-tinted balls of light and sent to the offering above.

"Their energy has been assimilated. And now **Ccapac Apu** will descend upon this world!" Laughed Kalin as the small box-like object turned into something that made nightmares seem good. With what looked like the design of a blue eye, the giant monster with nothing but the color of black and with blue accents that Kalin wore. It was huge, bigger than any monster Yusei had ever seen in her life.

"Okay, how come Goodwin didn't warn me about _this_ guy?" Exclaimed said Duelist, almost terrified as the monster gave a mix of a growl and a moan.

"Get ready to join the rest of the taken in the shadows of the Netherworld!" Cawing like a bird with sick laughter, Kalin pointed a dramatic hand at Yusei. "**Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu**, pound this pathetic Signer into the darkness!"

With the hand chasing after her, a surge of panic flew through Yusei. Having no other choice, she screamed.

"**Stardust Dragon**, HELP ME!"

"No one can save you, Yusei!" Bellowed Kalin, laughing at how frighten she looked. In every way possible. Kalin was breaking Yusei down to the shell of a scared child. Exactly what he wanted. "No traps, spell, or attacks can help you, because of my **Earthbound Immortal**! PREPARE TO DIE, YOU LOSER OF A SIGNER!"

The hand of **Ccapac Apu **had intended to crush Yusei. But instead, with the wave of Kalin's hand, it dug its fingers into the earth and ripped up the road, sending Yusei's Runner flying and crashing into the ground below. Yusei screeched and cried out as she tumbled and flew like a piece of litter, the fallen Queen of the Cards crashing to a stop with metal shattering and flying.

"YUSEI!" No one had time to see what else happened as dust swirled around Yusei, obscuring what was happening below.

* * *

><p>"Why'd it stop glowing?" Asked Leo, shaking as his sister gripped her arm. "Did something bad just happen to Yusei?"<p>

"I'm not sure, but . . ." Luna looked at him with fright, a breath of a whisper escaping her tight throat. "I . . . I think she's near death . . ."

* * *

><p>"Yusei's in danger . . . No, something happened to her . . ." Akiyuki feared the worst.<p>

* * *

><p>"In the moment all hope is lost, Yusei's crummy D-Wheel breaks! Officially ending the Duel before the Duel can officially end her!" Kalin followed the direction of where Yusei had tumbled. His eyes trailed the ground, and he licked his lips.<p>

The ground was stained with droplets and puddles of blood.

"Just look at you! YOU ARE SO PATHETIC!" He found Yusei and taunted over her crumbled form, laughing at all the pain he inflicted at her. Finally, _finally_, revenge was being served. "You may have managed to survive this little encounter, but I'm afraid you can't fight your fate! You can't stop the Satellite from being obliterated! And you can't save yourself! **Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu**, come back to me now!" Commanded the youngest of the followers of Darkness.

**Stardust Dragon **cried out to Yusei, vanishing in a pixels of light just as the shadows swarmed around the **Earthbound Immortal **and made it disappeared.

"What was it that tournament MC started calling you?" Kalin laughed. "_Satellite's Shooting Star_? More _like Satellite's_ _**Falling**_ _Star_!" Proud with his work, Yusei's old friend started his engine and inhaled once, as if he could _smell _Yusei's defeat. "This is what you deserve! See, this is what you are, Yusei! A worthless girl, who can't even defend herself, let alone the world! Remember these words! Remember this _pain_! You'll be living in what I've been suffering for _years_!" Smirking, he threw a taunting salute a sped away. "Hope you enjoy it, _Signer_!" His purr was like a knife through Yusei's heart, though the pain was only a quarter of what she was feeling now.

"Yusei!"

"We're coming buddy!"

Yusei couldn't hear them. Not with what had happened. She held back everything when her friends reached her and elevated her to her stomach.

"Yusei, you still with us?" Blitz asked, pulling Yusei to his lap. Everyone gasped at the ghastly sight. Besides the raw skin of one part of Yusei's stomach, a giant shard of metal had impaled itself into between her stomach and right hip. A pool of blood and traces of pus were crusting in what remained of her tank top and jacket, soot marks on her jacket with a small cut above her eyebrow.

Yusei was breathing weakly, tears of pain in the corner of her eyes. Dirt powdered and matted into her hair and her shaking was doing any good.

"It . . . It hurts . . ."

"Yusei," Nervin pressed his hand to his own forehead and then to Yusei, jumping back a second later. "Guys, I think that wounds infected. Yusei's got a fever."

"Don't touch her!" Crow rode down the slope and jumped off her Runner. She bit her lip as her heart dropped at the pitiful state Yusei was in. Not only had she been injured physically, but her mental side could have been damaged as well. "I'll take her to Martha's place!"

"Is she still in the Knotting District?" Asked Blitz, carefully lifting Yusei up and putting her on Crow's lap.

"Don't touch!" Gasped Yusei, wheezing in pain. "Hurts too much! H-Hurt's too much!"

"Yeah, she is," Crow adjusted Yusei to sit on her lap carefully. Sadly and holding back tears, she stroked her fingers along her best friend's cheeks. "Yusei, everything's gonna be fine. It's OK. Everything's OK."

"You . . . You promised that . . .!" Yusei gasped. "Kalin . . . _Y-You promised me that_! You . . ." The Crimson Dragon barer's face crumbled with a sob. "You lair . . ."

Those last words broke Crow. She sniffled and wiped her wet eyes, never seeing a greater pain. Yusei had been betrayed by two friends. Two she was very close to. And in this case, this felt like the worst out of all the betrayals.

"Guys, get Yusei's Runner to Martha's place. Please," Getting nods from the four, Crow nodded back at them before driving away with an injured Yusei.

* * *

><p>"GET ME DOWN THERE, NOW!"<p>

"Jack, stop!" Carlson and Mina (**AN: Forgot to metion she was there, huh? My bad, never really cared for her)** were the only two keeping Jack from jumping out of the plane. "Are you _trying _to kill yourself?"

"I'll kill him!" Jack shouted in rage. "I'LL KILL HIM FOR KILLING YUSEI!"

"She's not dead!" Argued Mina. "Hurt, but not dead! Jack, I know you're upset, but you can't go after that man without a Deck! He'll leave you in worse shape than Yusei!" Mina tried to hold him back. "Just think for a second! Would Yusei want you to dive out of this helicopter and get yourself hurt?! Don't you think she would want you safe?"

"She! She-!" Finding no way to argue, Jack sighed and gave a frustrated growl, his blood steaming and his heart hurting worse than before. Yusei was hurt, and there was nothing he could do to help. He felt so helpless, and worried. All he could know was hope that Yusei was OK.

"You better be alive," He muttered. "Please Yusei, please be alive . . ."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Unknown Orphanage, the Knotting District, Northern Satellite, 3:00 AM)<strong>_

It didn't take Crow that long to find the place she was looking for. The old home was on the outskirts of the Knotting District, just a little away from the mountains that crowned Northern Satellite. Despite its faded walls and weeds mixed with withered plants, it's what Crow and her friends called the haven of their childhood.

"Hey, Martha!" The young girl got off her Runner and hot the door vigorously, the door racketing. "It's me, Crow! I need your help, hurry, wake up! Come on, Martha, wake up!" She shouted.

"_It's the middle of the night, Crow._" The door opened and a woman walked out of the house, with dark skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair. She wore a simple red dress and a white apron. "You're lucky we were half-asleep, young lady," she yawned, a girl from inside following her. "This better be something good."

"Far from that! It's bad, _real _bad!" Whimpering, Crow pointed at Yusei, Both Martha and the other girl gasping at the sight of the Duel Queen.

"Is that _Yusei_?" Martha ran over to her and jumped at the sign of the terrible wound. "The wound's infected and she has a high fever!"

"I'll call the doctor and get everyone else to help her!" The girl over her shoulder. Worried, Martha turned Yusei over and brushed her dirty bangs away from her face.

"You hang in there, Yusei," She whispered. "I'm going to do everything I can to help, just hang in there."

* * *

><p>It was only a few minutes before the door was knocked on again. Huffing, the girl from before walked to it and opened it, almost being run-down by Rally and co with someone on Blitz's back. The girl was surprised to see all of them were nude except for their underwear.<p>

"Just what are you-"

"We're friends of Yusei!" Rally interrupted. "Where is she? How is she?"

"Martha and Dr. Schmitt are looking over her right now. I'll get you guys some blankets and soup. You look like you need it." The girl's looked over her shoulder and gasped, backing away from the four as if they were wild animals.

"W-What happened to h-him?"

"He fainted when he saved us from a few Duelists that wanted our ride," Blitz lightly nudged the knocked out Blister, who was shivering sweating. "I think he's been holding back on medicine or somethin'."

The girl walked wobbly over to them, resting her hand on Blister's cheek.

"Yeah, you must be right," She nodded shakily. "He hasn't been taking care of himself. Hurry, get him into the other room."

With the help of the girl, they got Blister out of his vest and collared long-sleeve. The girl shooed them out of the room as she scurried around the room, getting a pan of cold water and a rag. She dampened the cloth and placed it on Blister's head, using the other one to wipe his cheeks and douse his hair. Feeling the water, the brunette woke up to the soft hands tending to him.

"Who's . . . Who's it-"

"It's OK," Those delicate hands cradled his face with care. "You got sick because you haven't been taking care of your health well. Honestly, Blister. This is why I told you to take some orange juice in the morning."

"Orange . . ." Blister's dark eyes flickered to the face of the girl. Gold-brown hair reached to her back in a small ponytail, a few freckles across her cheeks and honey-brown eyes looking at him warmly with a smile just as sweet. The tender palms of her hands had faded scars, and Blister's eyes widen when realization slapped at him hard.

"A . . . Ar . . ."

"Shhhh," The girl hummed softly, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. "We can talk later, Blister. Just please, get some sleep."

Blister reached out for her, trying to speak. But sleep drugged his eyes, one name only escaping his lips.

"_Arra _. . ."

* * *

><p>"How does it look, doctor?"<p>

Yusei was laid on an old wooden table, a sheet covering the bottom half of her disrobed body and her jacket under her with a her top lifted. On her head was a wet sponge to keep her fever from rising and an old doctor was looking over her burnt stomach and wound.

"The shrapnel didn't injure any of her organs, though the wound is infected and she lost a lot of blood," Dr. Schmitt moved his scalpel across the damaged skin, applying antibiotics and cleaning out the stones and dirt that had gotten into Yusei wound. His patient winced and cringed at every action. "The fever isn't helping, but her immune system won't seem to back down. At this moment, Yusei is fighting to stay alive."

"She's always been a fighter." Martha whispered, wiping a wet cloth on the burns of Yusei's arms. "She's the bravest girl I've ever raised. I know she'll pull through."

Nodding, the old doctor continued to fix what he could. Yusei's friends, from those in the city, in the helicopter flying back to the city, and in the home, silently prayed. They hoped and hoped, as if pleading to the forces of the Light to keep Yusei alive.

By the power of the Light, they prayed for Yusei to be bought back to them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Gah! So much drama! So much drama! *Runs around in circles* Yusei is near Death's door! Blister's sick and he **_**FINALLY **_**sees Arra again! And Jack's got something to admit to Yusei! WHAT COULD IT BE!?**_

_***Brick lands on my head***_

_**OW! Geez, if you wanna girl to snap out of somethin', all ya gotta do is ask- a reminder? *Pulls note off brick* Oh . . . OH! Right! I gotta ask ya guys something! Listen, I will be , and I mean WILL BE, continuing **__Queen of Osiris-Red__**! I promise you that! It's just that I've been getting some request from you folks to do a Fem!Yugi story. Personally, it sounds pretty fun, since that'll mean I have THREE YGO genderbent fics (Four if I ever get use to the idea of doing a Zexal story with a Fem!Yuma. That fourth one is A HUGE if!) Can you guys tell me if you want the Fem!Yugi story or not? I'll tell ya, if you do, then I'll most likely pair her up with Kiba ('Cause I just love me some Rival-Shipping :D) And I will probably shorten it. And if you'd like, I'll get around to that Zexal idea, too. Just let me know your opinions, 'kay~? :D**_

_**Well, that's all I had to tell you guys! Make sure to review and let me know what you think and I'll get to work on the next chapter! I'll see you all later and I hope you liked this chapter! **_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	18. Chapter 18: Painful Forgiveness

_**Oh, goodness! Will anyone believe that Valentine's day is just around the corner? I gotta start on shopping for some gifts and sweets for my best buds! I would get a card or two for a boyfriend . . . If I had one *Cue the forever alone face* Bah! I don't want to think that! Valentine's day has always been Single's Awareness Day for me, and that must be how it's gonna be for a while. Till I do get someone to love, I'm just gonna hold my head up high and be proud to be independent! Yeah! =)**_

_**Alright, screwing the rambling, thanks to all of you who reviewed and welcome to all of you who have joined us! Thanks to all you fans, old and new, for all of your support! You give me the passion to still write and work on this! X3 Alright, I reckon we're all gonna like this chapter, since it revolves with Yusei's recovery, the newest Dark Signers, and the return of Akiyuki in full cameo! :D And this means no Duels this chapter, my friends. I apologize to those who wanted to see the Akiyuki vs. Dark Signer!Mackenzie and the Carlson/Dark Signer!Carlson vs. Sayer Duels. My best of condolences! *Bows***_

_**Also, fair warning to all of you: I **__may __**drop hints of MackenzieXCarlson in this chapter. I dunno, but the thought of that kind of pairing is pretty appealing to me. Please, no worries. I won't expose it **__that __**much (*cough*nopromises!*cough*). I'm just warning you right now just in case it's not your cup of tea. We cool? Alright, we cool.**_

_**Alright then, let's get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the rights over this anime.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Eighteen: Painful Forgiveness~<strong>_

_**(Martha's Orphanage, the Knotting District, Northern Satellite, 5:00 AM)**_

Everything inside and outside was quiet. No one inside the foyer of the orphanage could make a sound. All four of them with quiet, unless the soft creaking of Crow rocking Rally in her arms counted, trying to warm him up and to stop him from crying. The redhead snuggled to her with a blanket over his shoulders, a red and white helmet clutched to him.

"Poor Yusei . . ." He whispered, sniffling and burying himself closer to Crow as she rocked him more, calming him down a bit. The door to the operation room opened and Martha and Dr. Schmitt walked out, hands washed from surgical work.

"Hey, how's Yusei doing, doc?" Crow and the others stood up. "Is she gonna be alright or . . ."

"Crow, you should know her by now." Chuckled the doctor.

"It looks like she'll make a complete recovery." Promised Martha with a smile. "Gave us quite a scare when she passed out a few times, but she always woke up again and gave us the signal to keep working. She'll need a few more days of rest in bed, but she'll be just fine." She smiled again.

"Just keep her from Underground Duels for a while, OK?" Asked the doctor, receiving nods from everyone. All were relived grateful that Yusei was alive and on the road to recovery.

"You're the doc!" Chirped Rally, wiping his runny nose.

"What now?" Asked Nervin.

"Now, we find that Dark Signer and make him pay!" Snarled Crow, balling up her fists. Every ounce of anger she tried to control was stirring deep within her, a grudge within her building for the monster Kalin had become. She wanted nothing more to bash him to his senses, if that would help him become normal once more.

Sudden, a chorus of sneeze came from four out of seven of the Satellite residents, the three remaining confused.

"What's wrong?" Asked Crow. Rally blew his nose into the blanket.

"Walking all night without any clothes!" He whined, eyes turning red and puffy, his nose following the same conditions. "I think we all caught a cold." He whimpered, Blitz, Tank, and Nervin shivering together.

"Just perfect," Martha shook her head at the four new patients she had on her hands. "I'll make some soup." She announced, walking to the kitchen. From another door, Arra walked in and looked at the shivering quadruplets.

"Are you all OK?" She asked.

"They all got colds," Crow sighed. "Though, they got them from doing something out of the bottoms of their hearts."

"Huh?" Hummed the blonde.

"It was for Yusei," Said Tank, sneezing a few times. "We were jumped by some gangs and we had to give up a lot of stuff for her ride, even our Decks and clothes."

"It was worth it," Sniffled Blitz.

"I see," Arra giggled a little, tickled by their loyalty for their injured friend.

"By the way, how's Blister doing?" Asked Nervin.

"Exhausted and having a small fever, but he'll be better by tomorrow afternoon," Arra sighed, tugging at her golden-hair. "He's always been this stubborn, not caring about himself or his health while recklessly charging ahead. And yet," She smiled softly, now twirling a lock between her fingers. "He's done it all for good things."

""Always been"? Do you know him?" Asked Rally. Arra's freckles darkened as her face flushed.

"W-Well, yeah," She scratched the back of her head, trying to shake off the information she gave with a laugh. "You can say that we're . . . Childhood friends. He and I have known each other since we could walk and talk," Gathering only more questioning looks, Arra turned a brighter shade of red and waved her hands in front of herself. "I-It's not what you think! We-We just stuck by together a lot since he knew I was a crybaby and he was always there to comfort me and- NO! I-I-I don't mean that e-either! It's just . . . Oh man!" Crying out, the former Turbo-Duelist sat on the step below her, the others around her confused by her sudden outburst.

Things just turned from depressing to confusing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Arcadia Movement Building, Central New Domino City, 7:00 AM)<strong>_

Sayer never seethed with anger. He did his best to look elegant and charismatic in front of anyone and in any situation. No matter how annoying the person, and no matter how dire the situation.

However, _this _was causing his eyebrow to do an uncomfortable _twitch _and a very uncharacteristic _growl_ rumbled within him.

"What's wrong?" One of his associates ran over, seeming to have more emotion than the others he worked with. He was most likely a newbie.

"Normally, Akiyuki would have taken out that Duel-bot in a couple of rounds." Muttered the darkly-charmed business man, crossing his arms and glaring at the young man in the Dueling arena. Equally angered himself, Akiyuki pushed **Black Rose Dragon's **head away when she tried to nuzzle him, his lips pulled back in a sneer. The young man was acting very peculiar.

"This is the eighth match in a row so far," Sighed the associate. "There's no doubt his psychic powers have weakened since the tournament, where he lost to Yusei Fudo."

"I don't pay you to tell me things I already know." Muttered Sayer, looking at the magnificent beast that was Akiyuki's dragon, before looking to his prized prodigy. "He needs _fixing._ He's lost Duels before," His eyes narrowed for answers on the pale and youthful face. "What's different this time?" He asked.

"It wasn't the Duel," Said the mysterious man. "It had to be his _opponent_."

Sayer's mouth turned into a frown, before a smile filled with hidden intensions replaced it.

"Yes," He hissed, though looking pleased. "Could it be that dear Akiyuki is smitten with Satellite's "fallen angel"?" He chuckled with deviousness.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of an elevator, Akiyuki stopped when a slow clapping echoed through the empty hallways of the Arcadia building. "Akiyuki. That was an impressive Duel!"<p>

"Yeah, right," The attractive psychic never did like false praise. He wasn't going to swallow these lies.

"You're too hard on yourself," Sayer chide with a parental smile. "Whatever's troubling you, you can always tell me. Remember, you and I are father and son in a world that does not understand." He told the young boy, smoothing out the strands that ran away from behind Akiyuki's ears.

"I'm fine," Akiyuki pushed the hands away, closing his eyes in the other direction. "I just need to rest." He sighed.

"Come now, I've known you too long for you to start lying. I saved you. Or don't you remember?" Asked the head of the Arcadia Movement, watching his charge's eyes flicker with memories. "You were an outcast with frightening powers. You had no friends; no one wanted to be around you, calling you a "monster" and a "freak". They'd stare from afar; watching, whispering, _laughing_."

Akiyuki closed his eyes tighter, too scared to become wrapped in the laughter and teasing he was cursed with. Every blow to the head bullies would pull on him, only to hurt them more painfully afterwards. Children, teenagers, and adults stayed away from him, friends of friends warned about him wherever he went. To everyone, he was a walking nightmare. Even those of his own blood.

"Even your own parents didn't want anything to do with you," Sayer reminded, hitting a sore spot that made Akiyuki shake a little. "And when you were ready to throw away your future, who was it that saved you?" His caretaker stepped close to him again, fake comfort nearly crumbling over cruel confrontation. "Who was the one who found you with your Deck and a dagger held to your chest? A bonfire prepared to catch and burn away the remains of your corpse. Who saved you that night, and your life? Me, Sayer." His hand stroked the boy's head once more, finger's tapping at the new silver headpiece. "And now you're one of Arcadia's most powerful young gentlemen, surrounded by friends who share your abilities, all thanks to yours truly. At the very least, you can tell me what's _really_ going on." Sayer stepped away and tilted his head. "Why are you distracted? What's so important that you're risking all that we've accomplished?" He asked, _needing _to know the answers.

"I said it's nothing!" Barked Akiyuki. "Nothing is bothering me! Haven't I asked you to stop treating me like a child?" He snarled.

"Yes. However, I still treat you as my son," Said Sayer, a little mad that the boy had actually threw words back at him. "And as _my_ son, I thought we were in a relationship strong enough to discuss anything. I want to know if something is bothering you."

The young mind-bending Duelist shook his head, gritting his teeth as he attempted to brush pass Sayer and leave with a temper to cool off.

"Or is it Yusei Fudo?"

Akiyuki's steps flattered at the accusation, a firm hand gripping at his shoulder.

"So I am right." Sayer bit back the slap he wanted to deliver at the young boy's head, to punish him for such free thoughts. "Akiyuki, some odd fairy tale must be running in your head," He stepped in front of him and looked straight into his dilating brown eyes. "_Funny_.I've never thought there be a story like Prince Charming being rescued by some _Jeanne d'Arc_. Very sweet, Akiyuki. No one would have guessed you'd be a helpless romantic. But I have some bad news; fairy tales can't _always _have a _Happily, ever after_. You should know that by now, from all the fruitful progress we've made with your powers."

Akiyuki remained silent, tense under the hold of Sayer's cold hand and words. This was not the tone a father would speak to his son. More like a puppet master controlling his marionette.

"You're place will _always _be here, in the Arcadia Movement, Akiyuki," Sayer chuckled as he graced a hand elegantly. "You must come to accept that. Trust me, you won't be getting any life lesson like _that _out of your romance novels and fairy tales."

The accelerator of the Black Thorn laughed to himself as the redhead walked away, only to stop his self-accomplishment when his phone rang. He answered it with annoyance.

"Not now."

_"There's a group here to see you, and two of them are the twins you were asking about, Luna and Leo Katayanagi."_

"They're here?" Shadows crept around the psychic's eyes. "Things just got interesting . . ."

* * *

><p><em>"I'm just showing you that you're not as different as you think!"<em>

Never in his life had he heard such words, spoken to him with such passion and undying feelings.

_"I don't have to be your enemy; I __**could **__be your friend."_

Akiyuki looked up to the skies, the pale color not able to compare to the deep and boundless color in Yusei's eyes. As he sat near the balcony of his room, the Black Thorn looked at his own arm, almost feeling his mark through his long black glove.

"She . . . She was first one to not see me as a child, or egoist . . . Not even the _freak _I am," He closed his eyes and breathed, remembering Yusei with all his heart, said heart following into a fast cadence. "She treated me as a person. Yusei . . ."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Fairway Imperial Hotel, Central New Domino City, 8:00 AM)<strong>_

"Alright, Carlson, you can do this!" The young man fastened the last button of his casual shirt and entered one of New Domino's most high-class hotels. Despite dressing in his second-best shirt, pants, shoes, and even going as far as slicking his hair back and placing shades over his regular lenses and placing the different shades over his forehead, he still knew that the richest and equally haughty residents of the fine place were looking at him, wondering why he was walking in _their _territory of white walls, red carpets, and crystal chandeliers.

Even born and raised in New Domino, Carlson was still a third-class citizen, and no one above that respected those who lived off small pay cheques and small wages. With their cynical eyes on him, the reporter felt nothing more than a bug to them.

Mustering up bravery, he awkwardly strode through the hard eyes and sharp looks and stepped in front of the concierge and threw a tough look.

"Could you tell me which room is Mackenzie's?" He asked, courage falling beneath him when the clerk looked at him tormentingly. "P-Please?" He added with fright, the knapsack on his shoulder almost hanging off.

"Last name, please?" Sighed the woman, typing away on her computer.

"I think its 'Treadwell'." Carlson tried.

"Oh! So you're looking for the world famous swimsuit, formal, and every other seasoned wear male model, animal activist, movie star, and most eligible bachelor of the year, two years running, Mackenzie Treadwell!" The clerk huffed with a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes at the pasty boy. "Who happens to treasures his privacy and doesn't want to be bothered at his home by every hero-worshiping fanboy off the street!" She snapped.

"Look, I know him," Stated the insulted fan. "We're friends."

"_Really_?" Carlson was getting annoyed by her sarcastic tone. "That's weird, because I know where _my_ friends live. Hey, I know! Why don't you tell me you have a special delivery for him?" She muttered. "See if_ that_ works."

"But Mackenzie and I _are_ friends!" Argued the third-class New Dominican. "We-We met at a party once . . ." He said weakly, remembering the large hands that held his face, cool grey mixed with dark blue eyes inspecting every stretch and turn of skin, reading his life and future.

"Oh, you met at a "party". _Once_!" The woman laughed. "Why didn't you say so?" She had her hand ready over a red button. "Young man, for the _last _time. If you do not leave these premises, I shall have security escort you out. This is not a place for little _leeches _like you! Mr. Treadwell-"

"-Was expecting you, as a fine staff member, to treat his guests with the upmost respect and hospitality." The taps of black dress shoes stepped onto the fine carpet, Carlson and the clerk turning as Mackenzie himself walked to them, dressed in the fine black suit with a dark blue neck tie and dark shades, his black hair pulled into a ponytail. The stone at the corner of his left eye shined with his silvery eyes. "Kate, whatever is the matter? You haven't been teasing Carlson, have you?"

"Your _guest_," Kate hissed, shooting a look at the reporter. "Says he wishes to meet with you, Mr. Treadwell. He seems a bit off to me. Besides, I am sure your schedule is busy, sir-"

"I'm sorry!" Carlson suddenly blurted out, falling to the floor in apology. "I-I should have called or something! I didn't th-think you were going to be busy, and-and-and-!" He covered his own head and waited for a hit to be delivered to his head for his selfishness. Instead of a fist was a warm and smooth hand stroking his hair, another with slim fingers lifting his chin, his glasses dangling awkwardly off his nose.

"It's I who should be sorry, Carlson," Replied the male model, fixing the glasses back to Carlson's fore head and helping the poor boy up. "Kate takes her job very seriously. I am actually quite flattered that you'd want to visit me," He smiled with grace and held a hand to the elevator nearby. "Come on. Let's go somewhere a little more private so we can talk."

"B-But, Mr. Treadwell-"

"_Kaitlin_," The uptight woman paused when Mackenzie's voice dropped an octave. "Would you be a dear and please ask the kitchen to prepare a light lunch with the compliments of tea, coffee, and wine? Also, please send Melina up with my casual wear from Europe, please." Asked Mackenzie in his deep and lascivious accent.

"Why . . . Why of course, M-Mr. Treadwell." Nodding dazedly, the consigner sighed dreamily as the famous celebratory and his guest walked to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Now Carlson felt more uncomfortable than he ever did in his life. Sure, the plush couch he now sat on was very soft and the warm and crackling fire burning near the hearth of the suite was welcoming, he still felt a little worried that he was in a swanky place like Mackenzie's. He was invited, but only after the male model had discovered he was here. Now the young blogger was really worrying that he was bothering the fortunetelling man.<p>

"Mr. Treadwell, we have prepared a lunch of small portions of Filet mignon along with sides of mixed fruit, vegetables, and cucumber sandwiches. And just in case both you and Mr. Carmine have a sweet tooth this afternoon, we have also prepared an assortment of cream puffs, tiramisu, and strawberries and cream. For beverages, we offer white tea with honey, black coffee with cream and sugar, or a bottle of chilled _1993 American Blush Wine _that has breathed for an hour," Carlson tried to take all of that in as the spread of amazing food was presented onto the table he and Mackenzie sat at, two waiters and a chef dressed in white bowing their heads to the both of them. "We hope this satisfies you."

"To every extent, Angelo," Smiling, Mackenzie nodded at the cuisine masterminds. "That will be all."

"Allen and Miguel shall be here to tend to your refills and silver wear." Said Angelo.

"Just say "when" at any time, Mr. Treadwell. Mr. Carmine." Replied both waiters, all three bowing their heads once more and leaving the room.

"Carlson, are you alright?" Mackenzie noticed that his guest had been quiet the whole time, looking paler than usual. "Are you still shaken because of Kate?"

"N-No way!" Carlson gulped at his own exclaim, shaking his head. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I'm fine, really. I'm not upset anymore. It's just," He picked up his fork and toyed with it nervously. "_This _is your thought of a _light _lunch? There's so much!"

The celebrity chuckled, enjoying the childlike sparkle in those grey-blue eyes. "In a way, yes. Chef Angelo pulls out every stop to make any dish become a work of art for me," He waved his hand to the drinks and glasses. "Oh yes, would you like coffee, tea, or wine?"

"Tea, please." The dark-haired man poured the steaming cup of rare tea and handed it to the smaller man. After taking a sip, Carlson sighed in content. "It's really good!" He praised.

"It was freshly brewed," Mackenzie smiled, suddenly standing up. "Forgive me, but I have to change. I just got back from a photo shoot overseas. Feel free to choose whatever side dishes and desserts you'd like."

"Really? Thanks!" Smiling, the journalist did just that, his host holding back laughter as half his plate was almost lined up with sweets. He left the room and came back just as quickly, now changed into a white woven, button down shirt, black jeans, black socks and shoes, and dark grey cardigan, his long hair undone from its ponytail.

"It's good to be out of that suit and tie," He informed, taking his seat once more. "You model for _Armani _once and suddenly, he wants you to model everything in stock."

"_That's __**Armani**_?" Gasped his guest, eyes trailing the expensive-looking clothing.

"No, this is _Gucci_." Replied Mackenzie.

"Oh." Shaking off the names of well-known clothing, Carlson looked around the room. "You have a very nice suite. Very cool."

"It's not bad, I guess," Mackenzie shrugged, pouring himself a cup of wine. "It gets a little lonely, sometimes. You can surround yourself with all sorts of things, but if you're not surrounded by people you love, it all feels empty." He savored the rose wine and looked at Carlson. "Do you know what I mean?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Carlson nodded. "I hear you. It must be hard unless you don't have the people you care for the most with you."

"That was a rather romantic response," A smile curved onto the star's lips. "Tell me, Carlson; are you in love?"

"Eh? N-No!" Shaken by the question, the young man shook his head with a blush. "I didn't mean it l-like _that_! It's just, a friend of mine had to leave and I couldn't go with him. I just hope he's doing OK since something happened at the time." He confessed.

"Your face tells me everything." Said Mackenzie.

"Huh? Oh, right," Carlson blinked as he scratched his head. "That's right. You do fortunetelling by reading people's faces and stuff, right?" He asked.

"Judging by how you're looking right now, _anyone _can read your face." Stated the older man, cutting his filet mignon into smaller pieces.

"Th-the way I am?" The boy stuttered. "What do you mean? How am I?" He gripped at his hair, messing it up from its gelled confines.

"You are very enjoyable company," Mackenzie grinned, holding his laughter behind his hand as Carlson flushed at the compliment. "I don't normally have guests who act so flighty yet simple with me. It's a good change of mood, especially with your reactions." He laughed.

"U-Uh, no problem . . . I guess?" Carlson shrugged, receiving another laugh from Mackenzie.

"By the way, there is a reason why you stopped by, yes?"

"Yeah. L-Look, I know I might be taking an advantage to this time but I'm a journalist," Mackenzie's laughter died down, so Carlosn went on. "And I'm investigating that Crimson Dragon thing that appeared during the Fortune Cup, and well, that led me to investigate the runner up of the second to last battle, Akiyuki Izayoi, and so . . . Well . . ."

"So that led you to investigate the Arcadia Movement?" Suggested the model.

"Yes," From his knapsack, Carlson pulled a blue book he bought with him. "And I found out that you had some connection to them." He said, watching his host take the book. He didn't hold it, nor did he open and flip through the pages. It just sat on his lap, his handsome face contorted as if the book were an anvil.

"I've never been involved with them. However . . ." There was something upsetting in Mackenzie's voice, his breathing coming in shallow bouts. "They . . . They _stole _my baby sister away from me! They . . . They . . ." He closed his eyes and shook his head, holding it as he trembled.

"M-Mackenzie!?" Carlson stood from his seat and ran to the model's side, trying to snap the older man out of it. The bachelor suddenly looked older and weak, his face wrinkled in pain.

"The last time I saw my sister, Tamera . . . _Tammy_. . ." He shuddered at the sweet nickname. "She had just come back from watching a Duel in Street-Duel Square in East New Domino. She was totally different. She was going on and on about "the Movement"." Mackenzie reached for his flute of wine, gripping the stem almost urgently. "I asked her what she meant, and suddenly we were fighting, and then she stormed off, and . . . I never saw her again." He sighed, gulping down his wine to anchor him to reality.

"Did you report the Arcadia Movement and have them investigated?" Asked Carlson.

"The authorities asked a few questions, but nothing came of it," Mackenzie shook his head. "And that was that."

"That's weird," Carlson held his own chin, pondering. "You would think they'd step up and conduct a full-on investigation, in a case of a missing person." He thought aloud.

"The Arcadia Movement is a well-known organization," Mackenzie's breathing returned to normal, though he still looked distressed. "No doubt they know how to bribe the likes of the justice service with a handsome tip." He growled.

"You mean, like a secret cover-up?" Carlson asked with wide eyes. "Think it's got something to do with Goodwin?"

"I don't know," The older man sat up straighter, trying to put himself at ease. "But that's the only thing that makes sense to me."

'_It's always coming back to Goodwin,' _Thought Carlson, looking to the floor. _'Just how is he mixed up in all this? Is it coincidence, or is he pulling all the strings?'_

"Arcadia," Carlson shot a glance back to Mackenzie. "I have no idea what they're about, but I know they're not to be trusted. Carlson, no matter what they say to you, don't believe them, they're lying." He stated with concern.

"I believe you." Replied his guest, the latter yelping when he was pulled to him. "M-Mackenzie?!"

"Thank you," Whispered the celebrity, embracing the younger man tighter. "_Thank you_." He whispered fiercely. Trapped in the embrace, Carlson could only pet the man's back, hoping that this would comfort his host in anyway.

"Um . . . Can you let go? It-It's getting hard to breath . . .!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Yusei, honey!"<em>

"_Over here, little star!"_

_The green hill with lush trees was warm and lovely. It felt so nostalgic to Yusei, even though she was sure she had never been there before. As she followed the voices, the owners of them were flying farther and farther away. It was almost if the two were gliding on air._

"_Hey, hold on!" Yusei called, racing after them. "Wait, who are you!?"_

"_Hurry, or we'll leave you behind!"_

"_That just proves we don't love you like we did, dear!"_

_The figures suddenly turned in blobs of ink-black darkness, falling into the grass and suddenly sweeping across the comforting landscape. Stopping, Yusei made a turn and ran to get away from the darkness following her, herself suddenly seated on her Runner as she was driving over Old Reactor Road. Behind her, Kalin's __**Earthbound** **Immortal**,** Ccapac Apu**__, rose from the earth with chilling anger._

_Next to her, the Dark Signer that was once her best friend laughed to the darken skies._

_"Get ready to join the rest of the taken in the shadows of the Netherworld! __**Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu**__, pound this pathetic Signer into the darkness!"_

_The hand shot forward, outstretched and ready._

"_PREPARE TO DIE, YOU LOSER OF A SIGNER!"_

"_NO!"_

_She was crushed into the ground, Kalin's laughter ringing out everywhere._

* * *

><p>"NO!" Yusei screamed again, kicking her feet and fighting as hot fire burned at her flesh. She froze all together to stop the pain, breathing deeply and sweating all over. In a room that felt too familiar, she sat up and winced on the cot, holding her hand to her sore side. The only garment hiding her naked chest and torso to the world was a corset of gauze, reaching from her collar bone to her hips.<p>

"Well look who's awake," Martha pulled a curtain back and walked in, surprising Yusei more.

"Martha?" She asked in wonder, shutting one eye when a hand was placed on her forehead.

"Good. You're fever's gone and the infection's gone away."

"Fever? Infection?" Yusei eyed her abdomen curiously. "Just what happened?" She asked.

"You took a nasty fall off your Runner, injuring your side, getting an infection, then a fever. Crow brought you here." Said Martha, wiping a wet cloth across Yusei's cheeks and collar bone to draw away sweat.

"Nasty fall? . . . Oh, yeah, there was a Duel between me and . . . Kalin." She sighed when she remembered her opponent, shaking her head at the nightmare she had earlier.

"When you were little, I told you Dueling was dangerous," Martha sighed. "Remember? I tried everything to make sure you didn't get involved with it. I taught you music and dance with the other girls, but you would only play on the piano with Jack when you two couldn't Duel. And then there was Crow and Kalin, and you and Jack teamed up with them. Now you're a wreck," She moved her hand to the nearby window. "Check out your Runner."

"What?" Asked Yusei, looking out the window and spotting her motorcycle. Little kids were surrounding it, having the same reactions Crow's kids had back at Crow's base.

"Surprised?" Asked Martha, quirked by Yusei's reaction. "Your friends pushed it the whole way here. Even that fellow back there, Blake or Basher or whatever his name was, saved them before Duel Gangs could make off with it."

"The guys and Blister? Through the Satellite, with the Duel Gangs?" Gasped the black-and-gold-haired girl.

"They got sick and lost their Decks, and quite literally, the shirts off their backs. And Blister even denied his own health to find them again to make sure they would make it through the area in one piece with your Runner." With a stern look on the foster mother's face, she gave Yusei a scolding look, one that a mother would give to her daughter. "All five of them know how much that Runner means to you. Hope is all anyone has left in the Satellite Sector. Security's taken our Decks, and crime's taken anything else that has even a little value. But people here have always looked up to you, Yusei." She worked her hands through Yusei's hair, fixing the strange locks to their original place. Yusei took the treatment in silence, since Martha would give such care when they spoke to each other. "They thought you might get out of here, start a real life," She sighed and pulled away, walking to the side of the room and shaking her head. "Which is why it breaks my heart to know you're back here Dueling. I hope at least you won your little game." She muttered.

Yusei felt guilt creep into her own heart, a small ounce of shame within it. Martha always knew how to be a firm mother.

"I'm sorry, but it's not what you think!" Yusei looked up with building resolve, trying to throw convincing in there as well. "There's people out there that want to destroy our home! All of us here are in great danger!" She cried out, nearing hysterics. "It's complicated, but there's these Dark Signers, and-!"

"You need to calm down, Yusei. I believe you." Martha sighed, Yusei's stiff shoulders laxing at the words. "But if we're all in great danger, why are you trying to save us all on your own?" She asked. Yusei gripped at the white sheet that covered her.

"I've been doing this ever since I was a kid, Martha. From then, to the very last stand of Team Satisfaction. It's my job . . ."

"You'll just never change," Sighed the caregiver, disappointed. "Trying to do everything by yourself and ending up in a hospital bed. You've got friends out there that will follow you anywhere. Look what they did just for your Duel Runner."

Her foster daughter bunched up her shoulders, taking in the words and mulling them over. Where was Martha leading to in this conversation?

"Then there's Jack. You two were closer than brother and sister, once. Jack took care of you with every bit of strength he had, and you cared and loved him back just as much. You need each other, just as much as you need Crow and Kalin."

Yusei flinched at the last name, but Martha was not done yet, knowing that Yusei had to learn the entire lesson.

"Whatever happened, it's time to forgive and forget. The two of you need to kiss and make up. Life's hard enough, but it's even harder without a best friend, the one you care for deeply within your heart." She almost smiled when Yusei's face gave away pigment. So, she had poked fun at Yusei's heart. That was the first of many to come. "And if it's true, if these "Dark Signers" you're talking about want to turn our home into a parking lot, then you're gonna need all the friends you can get, because mark my words, I'm done bandaging your black-and-blues." She stated flatly. "Your life is just too important to ride solo."

Just like that, it finally struck Yusei, her face covered in surprise. More was on her face when a plate of peeled and sliced apples was placed on her lap. "Now, eat this." Martha said.

"Thank you," Said Yusei, picking up an apple slice. "For everything, Martha." She nibbled on the piece.

"There's just one more thing. If you run out of here before I say you're ready to go, then those scars are just the beginning." Martha half-joked, causing Yusei's smile to broaden. From the slice of fruit in her hand, her eyes found her Signer Mark, and she stared at it.

"Good luck, Yusei." Martha said. "You'll need it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Martha's Orphanage, the Knotting District, Northern Satellite, 11:00 AM)<strong>_

Blister moved his head to the door as it opened, Arra taking a step back with few medical supplies in her arms.

"Oh, you're already awake," She stated, surprised.

"Yeah . . ." Blister couldn't find anything else to say. Nights that were weeks before, he went over whatever he would say to Arra dozens of times; memorizing every word and action he would take. His apology, confession, proposal, everything he wanted to say flew out of his throat when his ex-tag partner walked in, dressed in simple clothing with small pigtails. It was if she barely aged.

"Ah, well. I got you some breakfast, and some medicine!" Smiling, Arra walked into the room and drag a seat near Blister's cot, sitting and laying the things she bought on the nightstand. "Martha got a few eggs from the small farm that's a few miles away from here, so everyone's going to have a pretty awesome breakfast for the next few weeks. I still hope you like your eggs scrambled."

"Yeah. You remember?" Asked Blister, his conscious screaming at him for not doing anything else. The girl he loved was sitting right in fron't of him and all he could come up with was a confirmation to how he liked his eggs?

"Yep!" Arra held the food to him. "With some bread, too! Though it's a little stale."

Blister reached for the plate, but his eyes caught the scars again. Though they were fading, it was clear that they were burn marks.

"Are those from-"

"Yeah . . ."

"Arra . . ." Just saying his name made him go insane. With surprising strength he somehow had (out of stubbornness or love, he did not know) Blister wrapped his arms around Arra and pressed his face to the crook of her neck, shutting his eyes.

"Bl-Blister?!" Arra held him awkwardly, eyes enlarged at his sudden move. "Are you OK? What did you-"

"Arra," Her name was whispered softly, and she was pulled closer to him, his nose pressed to her neck, his ears listening to her heart rate. She was _real_. She was there, with _him_, right in his arms. He never felt so relieved. He never felt so _alive_. "I'm sorry!" He shouted, trembling when something clouded his site, wet and warm. "I'm sorry for everything I said! For everything I did! If you knew how much I missed you, Arra! If you knew how sorry I was then and now!" He pushed away slightly, tears finally falling. "Arra . . . I'm . . . I'm just sorry . . ." He hugged her again, so tight that she could break in his arms. "I'm so sorry . . . Arra . . . _Arlene _. . ." He whispered brokenly.

Arra could barely hold it either. From her time away from Blister, she was searching for something. All those lonely days, she didn't know _what _she was looking for. All those days were now nothing. They meant not a thing to this moment. At this moment, she was given what she was looking for.

Blister was apologizing. He was with her again.

She wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him back, crying as well. However, she was smiling.

"I'm sorry, too. But . . . Thank you."

* * *

><p>When she found enough strength to get out of bed with only a few stings of pain, Yusei walked out of the orphanage and walked around the area, yellow-grey clouds covering the skies with tinted light. You could hardly to tell it was morning with all the smog around.<p>

She walked and found her D-Wheel sitting by itself, a little dented in some areas with paint chipped off. Doing an inspection, the Satellite street-girl found out that the engine needed to be removed and repaired, the wheels and cracked Duel screen needed to be replaced, the system had to be placed into the Dueling network again, and the chips and dents had to be melded, then painted over with new paint. All of this would take time.

"Yusei!" Said girl looked up from her work, small arms coming around her shoulders. "I knew you'd be better soon! You're way too tough!" Rally hugged her tighter, but whined as Nervin pulled him off Yusei. "Hey!"

"Rally, she just got out of a bed after getting some bad injuries, remember?" Sighed the elder man.

"Oh, right," The boy bowed his head at Yusei. "Sorry!"

"It's fine." Yusei smiled and gave him a short one-armed hug. The hug from before didn't hurt her that much.

"So, how ya feeling?" Asked Nervin.

"Much better," Assured Yusei, standing up and smiling. "And I hope you and the others are, too."

"We're feeling fine!" Said Rally, wiping his nose. "We just had the sniffles, is all." He said.

"Are you gonna be able to fix your ride? If ya need us to scavenge some new parts, just say the word." Said Nervin, already counting off the parts that needed to be repaired or replaced.

"Are you sure?" Yusei bit her lip. "You guys have already done so much-"

"Sure, I'm sure! What're best friends for, anyway?" He asked, clapping Yusei on the shoulder with a smile. "Whatever you need, we'll always be there to help you out, Yusei."

"Yeah!" The child of the three nodded and scampered over to the D-Wheel, looking around. "Let's start off with the engine!"

"You guys rule." Yusei smiled at the help, but the memory of Kalin flashed into her mind. The man she thought she knew was gone at the moment, held, captured in the hands of a revenge-driven dark being. Shame was locking her heart from doing something. Rescuing Kalin was pushed out of her mind. The thought of facing him again almost _terrified _her.

Was she actually afraid? Was she now afraid to die?

"But even if I _can_ fix my Duel Runner . . ." She shook her head and decided that she spent too much time outside. "I'm just not sure anymore if I have what it takes to beat these Dark Signers and win this war." Sighing, she left her friends to worry as she headed back inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Arcadia Movement Building, Central New Domino City, 5:00 PM)<strong>_

Luna knew this would be a bad idea. Ever since Leo suggested it, she knew that something was going to happen. Taking their first step into the Arcadia Movement was the worst mistake they made. It was wrong to come here and try to talk it out with Sayer. And now, here they were. Tanner, Yanagi, Alex, and Grady were locked up somewhere in the building, Luna in another room that was halfed with a glass wall. On the other side of the wall, Leo laid unconscious in a bed, strange tubes and machines strapped onto him.

It hurt Luna to see her brother like this. How could this cult do this to her brother? Just what was there to gain from almost killing a child?

"Your brother is going to be fine," Luna squeaked at the voice and turned to see Akiyuki walk in. She remembered how vicious he looked back in the Fortune Cup, ready to kill and mange Yusei. However, his eyes resembled soft dark ambers with hopes of forgiveness. And he did say that Leo was going to be fine. Maybe he was a good person, like Yusei said.

"What do you people want?" Asked Luna, deciding that she wanted answers.

"Sayer thought your brother might have the powers of a psychic Duelist, so he wanted to test him out." Explained the magenta-haired Duelist.

"Leo doesn't have psychic _anything_" Insisted Luna. "_I'm_ the only one with the crazy powers! Just let us go!" She begged.

"You don't have to be afraid of us, Luna," Promised Akiyuki, trying to smile at the little girl, to make the better of a situation. "The Movement helps people who've been more or less ditched by the rest of the world."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked. "We haven't been "ditched" by anyone!"

Suddenly, the warmth in Akiyuki's eyes vanished. Something icy slid over them and Luna took a step back, fearing that she would have to fight the Black Thorn.

"When did you last see your parents?"

At that question, Luna hesitated to speak. She could only remember the few phone calls she and Leo got from their parents. Every holiday and celebration was spent with a few web chats and sent presents. She knew their parents meant well. She knew that they weren't doing this purposely. They had told her and Leo millions of times that they loved them, and if they could, they would spend more time together.

Just why was Akiyuiki bringing them into this?

"They know there's something different about you and that scares them," Akiyuki stated. "So they don't come around much. Eventually, the rest of the world will find out about you, and treat you the same way. You know this. That's why you don't like to leave your house." He said matter-of-factly. "Without the Movement, you'll go through the same drama that I went through. And trust me, you don't want that." He said dryly, turning on his heel and walking out.

"Akiyuki-!" But the young egoist closed and locked the door behind him, steadily looking at the floor as he walked down the hall with a heavy feeling in his heart. It almost cracked when Luna called out for him. He berated himself for turning soft.

_'It's all Yusei's fault,' _He concluded, balling up his fists. _'I want to blame her for all this, and yet . . .'_

He turned down a hallway, and soon spotted Sayer near the middle of the building, where many paths criss-crossed paths were above or below one another.

"I thought I'd find you here," Sayer greeted his "son". "The meeting's about to start."

"Tell me what you're gonna do with Leo, Sayer." The man in question was surprised with Akiyuki's voice.

"Leo doesn't have any powers, but we can still use him," Explained the leader of the movement. "If we can convince him to join the Movement, Luna won't have much of a choice." He felt his plan would slowly fall into action if he just waited long enough. Patience was a virtue, after all.

"Those kids have been through a lot," Said the Black Thorn, eyes glowing with warmth he never knew he could make. "Promise me not to hurt them anymore."

"Don't worry, 'Yuki," Chuckled Sayer. "_I _am not going to do anything."

* * *

><p>"Let us out! Let us out, ya freakin' jackasses!"<p>

"Alex, that's _not_ helping."

"Don't care! Usually, something happens when you go with the plan that involve punching and insults!" Snapped the ex-convict, pounding on the metal walls harder. "Come out and fight us! See what it's like when you don't lock us Satellites in your big metal rooms!" He shouted.

"How is it that we keep ending up in these situations?" Asked Yanagi, sitting on the floor.

"Do you always get into situations like this?" Asked Grady, sighing as he rested his chin on his kneecaps. "If I would have known that, I'd stay back at the twins' place, swimming in the pool out front and not in my waiter get-up." All of them were dressed formally, since they planned to look fancy. Getting dressed up would draw away suspicion.

Judging that they were all locked in this room after being knocked out by coliform, something told them that they had been caught.

"What could they possibly want with us?" Asked Yanagi.

"They want Luna, without a doubt," Stated Alex. "Isn't she kind of like a psychic Duelist like Akiyuki?"

"Well, if it's Luna they wanted, then why would they go and lock _us_ up?" Asked Grady.

"I dunno," Tanner looked around the room himself. "Maybe they want her, or maybe they want the whole set of the Signers for some reason. If it's the second guess, then there's no question that they'll try to bait in Yusei next. And with Yusei, they can somehow get Jack." He muttered. Yanagi thought it all over with worry.

"You don't think they-"

"Let's not go there, gramps!" Muttered Tanner. "Let's focus on figuring out a way to bust out of this place."

* * *

><p>A member of the Arcadia Movement paused and bowed his head to his fellow comrades, the group bowing back to him and walking in another direction. Until they were out of site, the member quickly ran down a few hallways before walking to another area, looking around.<p>

"Excuse me."

Yelping, the young and shadow-eyed follower turned and filched when he saw Sayer and Akiyuki.

"Oh, uh . . ." He coughed and nodded. "Yes, sir?"

"Have I seen you before?"

"I've just arrived, sir!" Said the young member. "I was just on my way to . . . To check on the others! Have to make sure they don't cause trouble, right?" He laughed nervously.

"Ah, very good," Sayer nodded. "Carry on." He said, leading Akiyuki to the next hallway. Until they were gone, the cult follower pulled back his bangs and slipped on a pair of large glasses, revealing to be Carlson.

"Too close," He whispered to himself, fearing that his sneak in to the Arcadia Movement would be foiled. After his visit with Mackenzie, he decided to move his investigation to the mysterious building in Central. Going as far as to disguise himself as a member, he was able to get in.

"Hey, isn't that. . ." He walked over to a large set of double-doors and pulled them open, surprised to find them open. With the large desk, wide space with red and black walls, along with documents and certificates hanging off the walls near white-marble statuettes, the blogger concluded that it was Sayer's office. Daring to walk in and close the doors behind him, Carlson walked around the room, looking a set of books on a shelf. He pulled at one of them and jumped back as the book case slid open, revealing a hidden office.

"Now just what are these?" Carlson picked up a box full of books and blew away the dust, sneezing at the sooty cloud. He set the box down and sat along with it, pulling out a few books and paging through them. "Okay, weird_._ After hearing Mackenzie's story, I made a list of people who've gone missing the last few years. Almost everyone on my list is mentioned in these files!" He whispered to himself, looking at the names that matched the ones on his list. "What is this Arcadia Movement really about?" He searched and found another picture, sweet and kind silver-blue eyes looking back at him.

"T . . . _Tamera Treadwell_?!" He gasped, the picture of Mackenzie's missing sister shaking his hands, So Tamera _had _been in the Movement. In fact, she was _kidnaped_.

"What else? What else?" Carlson pulled through a few more pages, stopping at one with a picture of a white-haired man with pale-colored eyes. "Rex Goodwin lives a life of many lies, all stemming from his—"

"Well, well. A little _rat_ has snuck into my building." Whispered a voice, Carlson standing upright as Sayer walked in, a gold-plated Duel Disk on his arm. "You should be more careful. You shouldn't go scampering where there could be traps." He warned, making the young reporter jump and back away from him, till they neared the other side of the room. "At first I thought you might be working for Goodwin, but judging from the look on your face, I'm guessing you're flying solo." He almost smirked at the frighten look the boy gave. He looked so scared, it was amusing. "Doesn't matter, though, because now that you know what happened to Miss. Treadwell, I can't let you leave."

"I-I didn't read anything!" Cried out Carlson, though his voice revealed that he was half lying.

"However," It looked like Sayer had no interest in what he had to say. Instead, he threw a silver-coated Duel Disk the young man's way. "In the interest of good sport, allow me to at least give you a fighting chance. I'm willing to grant you a very slim hope."

"You . . . Want to Duel?" Squawked the boy.

"You can try to run, or you can Duel me," Sayer knew that the little intruder had no choice. With that, he knew he'd win. "What do you say? Or should I just lock you up forever, right now?" He laughed darkly.

_'I'm __**not**__ afraid,'_ Carlson thought, knowing that his Deck was willing to take this on just as much as he wanted to. _ 'I can do this. I learned a lot about Dueling when I Dueled with Jack!' _

"Bring it on!" He shouted, the same shout he and Jack chanted when they went against Trudge.

"You should have tried to run." Chuckled Sayer. The cards were drawn, Decks were shuffled, and the Duel Disks were played.

**Carlson: 4000**

**Sayer: 4000**

"Let's Duel!"

* * *

><p>"Sayer? Anyone?" Akiyuki wasn't sure what kind of feeling he had. It felt like a bad flu, his stomach become upset and his head turning fuzzy. It was almost as if he could tell that someone had died. "Hello? Come on, stop kidding around." He whimpered.<p>

"Looking for someone?" The redhead stopped, fisting his hands in front of him. He didn't know too many fighting moves, but he knew how to defend himself with what he knew in hand-to-hand combat. "I'm afraid Sayer is a little . . . How should I put it . . . "occupied"."

Out of the corner of the shadows was a tall and muscular man with long black hair and dark blue-grey eyes, his whole outfit designed by _Gucci_.

"Wait. I know you," Yet Akiyuki was shaking his head at the site. "You're that male model . . ."

"I do happen to have a name, you know." Chide the man, offended. " I am Mackenzie Treadwell. And _you're_ famous yourself, aren't you, Mr. Akiyuki Izayoi? Or do you prefer _Black Thorn_?"

Akiyuki stepped back, stung by his infamous alias.

"Tell me, are you really a monster as they say? Or are you really an egotistic coward that wears the hide of a monster for fights?" Mackenzie followed his steps. "I've waited too long to say this, you worm!" He growled, a tiger-spirited ferocity rushing into him. "Give me back my little sister! Where is Tammy?!" He demanded.

"Your sister? Tammy?" The younger male shook his head, confused. "I don't know her. Why do you think I do?"

"You lying infidel!" Cursed the well-known man. "I want answers, and I want them _**now**_, Mr. Akiyuki! Your group of psychics, the Arcadia Movement, _stole_ her from me! You took _my _Tammy away from me!" He accused, suddenly having a wicked smirk. "But, I _am _a man who plays fair. So, I shall give you another chance. I shall ask again; _where _is my baby sister!"

"I already told you that I don't know!" Shouted Akiyuki.

"Then," Mackenzie's eyes turned into a darker shade of blue, his pupils almost disappearing. "We Duel."

"Fine!" Akiyuki held out the black and red Duel Disk he had with him. "Let's go!"

"To tell you the truth, I had hoped it might come to this," Admitted the male model. "A Duel should be the perfect chance to try out some of the new abilities that I've recently been offered. You see, you're not the only one here who's keeping a big secret," He waved his hand to display his aristocratic face. "Do not let my perfect face fool you, for I am a Dark Signer, who has come to send you to the Netherworld!"

"You're a Dark Signer?" Gasping, Akiyuki cried out as Mackenzie was swept into a haunting cloud of purple mist, the mark on his arm glowing in the shape of a lizard. Winds were kicking up everywhere as Mackenzie's form changed before the Signer. Akiyuki held his own arm as it glowed with his Claw, scaring him.

"My Sign!" He gasped, looking at the column of purple in horror. "What is it that you want?"

Mackenzie stepped out of the purple light, revealing the lizard mark that ran down the length of his arm. His Dark Signer outfit was designed with a long black duster jacket and jeans with dark green stripes and markings, all of the buttons to his shirt unbuttoned to reveal his toned body, the faded gash on it spreading over his right hip. Along with a robe of black and green and dark grey boots, his eyes opened to show the darkness around those haunting eyes, two dark jagged marks striking on either of his cheeks.

"The truth!" He purred, proud of his new look. "And I'll get it, even if I have to _strangle_ out of you!"

* * *

><p>"Just what in the name of Hell is this?" Sayer was angry before. Now he was furious. All the lights in the building were shut off for some reason, and he was as defenses as a lost child without it. This could not go on for long. "The electronic locks are now disabled without the power! I need to get the electricity working again before-"<p>

"My, I never expected that you would look so _vulnerable_, Mr. Sayer."

Sayer looked around the darkness, until his eyes landed on a figure walking to him. Because of the moonlight that shined through the broken planes of his destroyed window, it was shown to be a small adolescent, just barely reaching his early twenties. His dark green hair was a mess that reached the shoulders of the ruined Arcadia uniform he stole, his pale grey eyes apathetic.

"Okay, you're having a nervous breakdown," Sayer muttered to himself. "It's the stress of your job, it's gotten to you. The last act got to you and you're just hallucin-"

"Stop talking," Ordered Carlson blankly, taking a step forward. "I'm not some stress-induced hallucination," He warned. "I'm _real_."

" But you _fell_!" Shouted Sayer, remembering the whole scene as it played through his head. Only a few turns after the start of their match, Sayer pulled a dirty trick, using his powers to send a real attack and cause Carlson to crash through the large window, the boy falling to his death with scream as his choice of last words. "It should have made you-"

"But the Dark Signers gave me a soft landing," Carlson interrupted, revealing his arm. Upon it glowed what looked like a hummingbird taking flight. "A follower, someone who saw potential within me, chose me to join them. They blessed me with what the darkness could give me."

"Son . . . Now let's just talk about this-"

The young boy suddenly wheezed, his Dark Mark glowing as a purple light wrapped around him. Howling winds caused books and papers to fly around the room, Sayer ducking to the ground as the room shook by the magnitude. Finally, the light died away, and out stepped a Dark Singer.

He wore a black, tight-fitting turtle-neck that cut off at his elbows and stomach, along with black dress pants, both articles designed with light orange accents. On his shoulders was a black and orange coat and robe, and a black and orange chocker snapped onto his neck. His hands showed off black and orange, fingerless gloves with black dress shoes. His hair was more of a wild mess and his once care-filled grey eyes were now submerged in the shadows, a small dark mark across his right eye.

"Prepare yourself for the Shadows!" He snarled venomously.

"So, the little rat has become a Dark Signer, right?" Sayer was not afraid, seeing that Carlson was still the nuisance he found him as. "Well, I've already beaten you once today, and I'll be more than happy to do it again!" He laughed.

"I must warn you that I'm not the same person," The newest Dark Signer chuckled back, a uncharacteristic smirk upon his lips. "Since I've joined the Dark Signers, I've grown up. I'm not some scared and whimpering fanboy with a camera around his neck! You really want to see how exciting a Duel can be, Sayer?" He crackled, startling Sayer. "Then why don't you agree to battle me in a Shadow Duel!?"

"Really, boy-"

"That's Carlson Carmine, to you!"

"Very well. _Carlson_, you've got yourself a deal," Sayer nodded with a smirk of his own. "I guess you forgot that I'm the leader of the Arcadia Movement! And you're no match for _my_ psychic powers!" He shouted manically.

Carlson nodded back, strikingly different, as they activated their Duel Disks.

**Dark Signer Carlson: 4000**

**Sayer: 4000**

"Let's Duel!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Martha's Orphanage, the Knotting District, Northern Satellite, 9:00 PM)<strong>_

Yusei suddenly felt something coil in her. She gasped and groaned, squinting her eyes as her Mark of the Dragon burned on her skin.

"Y-Yusei!" Gasped Rally.

"Yuse', does something happen when it glows like that?" Asked Blitz, helping his "sister" back to her seat as she held her arm to her chest.

"Yeah," Yusei muttered, rubbing the skin, only pulling her hand away at the hot touch.

"Does a good or bad thing happen?" Asked Tank worriedly.

"Bad, Tank," Yusei muttered, glaring at the glowing mark. "Very, _very _bad."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Arcadia Movement Building, Central New Domino City, 10:00 PM)<strong>_

The building was about to fall on them. The four elder men knew they had to get the children out of the building before it collapsed. They didn't know how it was caused, but judging by Luna's glowing arm and the appearance of two **Earthbound Immortals **in the forms of a lizard and hummingbird were dead give aways of Shadow Duels. But just as quick as they came, they were gone and left the Arcadia Movement building and the people within it to die in the building. Tanner, Yanagi, Alex, and Grady, were lucky to make it out with the twins, running down the steps just as the newly made _Wheel of Fortune _raced by.

"Jack/Atlas!" They all exclaimed differently.

"What happened?" Asked Jack, stepping off his motorbike and pulling off his helmet.

"Akiyuki was Dueling some Dark Signer!" Exclaimed Tanner. "We couldn't see what happened next 'cause the building started to fall and-"

"And you just left the twit in there?!" Snapped Jack, jumping back on his Runner and driving into the building.

"Jack, wait-!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"JACK!"

Ignoring them as they shouted for him to return, the former king raced onto every floor, searching for signs of red hair and a gaudy outfit. Something sparking caught his eyes and he stopped, pulling the broken item out of the rubble.

They were what use to be a pair of large and obscuring glasses, the frames damaged beyond repair.

"Carlson . . . !" Jack was sure these were the young journalist's glasses. No one else could wear glasses like these. The building moaned with creaking support beams, and Jack remembered that he still had to search for Akiyuki. Placing the broken glasses in his pocket, Jack drove off again, higher and higher into the building.

"Akiyuki! Carlson! Are either of you in here!?" Jack demanded urgently. "Come out, you two! We have to get out of here, right now!"

"Jack . . . !"

"Akiyuki!" Jack found the younger man, stopping and turning him over. His clothing was ruined and his face and arms had a few bruises. Other than that, he looked alright. "Help . . . Me . . ." Gasped the young boy, looking in pain.

" . . . I'll get you out of here, just hold on." The stronger male hefted the Black Thorn over his shoulder and carried him to his Runner. "I'm guessing you won your first Duel against a Dark Signer, right?"

Akiyuki didn't respond. He was unconscious, lost in his own thoughts as Jack got them out of there in time. If he was awake, he would have cried; Jack was taking him away from the one place he called home. He was taking him away from the people he treated him as an equal.

'_Sayer . . . Father . . .'_

* * *

><p>Outside the ruins of the Arcadia Movement, Carlson slowly walked on top of a roof a few miles away from the wreckage. He was still dressed in his Dark Signer attire, only his eyes were back to normal.<p>

"What? . . ." He looked around, not knowing what had happened in the past few hours. "What just happened? How did I get way up here? Oh no!" He gasped and shook his head, shaking as everything was now making sense. "Did-Did I really just Duel the head of the Arcadia Movement?" He remembered Sayer, he being the one to fall in their Duel, and the slow and sicken pain hit him. "I . . . I _killed _someone . . . ! I took a-a life . . . No . . . N-No!" She fell to his knees and cried, tears by the millions treading down his face as he sobbed aloud. "I **_am_** a horrible person! I'm the worse! I'm a bad person! I'm a killer! Murderer! Murderer! Murder-!"

_"Carlson,"_ A voice soothingly called. _"Do not be afraid of your destiny."_

The latter looked up, gasping and tripping on his backside as a mist of shadows clouded near him, Mackenzie stepping out of the mist with a kind smile.

"I . . . Is that _really _you, Mackenzie?" Whispered Carlson, afraid of the black sclera the model possessed.

"You were _chosen_, Carlson," Mackenzie whispered, closing the distance between the both of them and kneeling to him. "Just as I was chosen."

"Chosen for what?" Whispered the young lad, still scared and unsure. "To be a killer?"

"No, my dear friend. _Greatness_." Murmured Mackenzie, sweeping his hands into Carlson's hair to straighten the tangled mess. "You were chosen by the **Immortals**. When the life you once knew was taken away, you had a wish. A wish that no mere _Signer _could bring."

"A . . . A Signer?" The way Mackenzie said it, Carlson had to agree that he didn't like the name either.

"The **Immortals** gave you their power so you could live another day. Carlson, I do not wish to be the bearer of bad news but . . . You died this night," At Carlson's sob, he pulled the young man close and stroked his hair, trying to calm him down. "But the **Immortals **saved you. The Hummingbird smiled upon you when you died. You are her reincarnation. Her Messiah. Just as the lizard chose to spare my life." He pulled away and held the boy's face, a thumb brushing away the spilling tears. "We're still in this world, but we're not part of it anymore. Not as we once were, anyway. Our marks are our proof."

"You're lying . . .!" Carlson beat his fists against the older Dark Signer's chest, more tears coming from his eyes. "Lies! Nothing but lies! All everyone's told me is lies!" He wailed in anguished and primal hatred.

And yet, Mackenzie pulled him closer again, stilling the boy. He whispered peacefully to the newest Dark Signer, his gentle taming turning Carlson into a pile of sniffles and whimpers.

"I understand," He cooed, rocking the both of them back and forth. "It's a lot to take in, I know. Don't worry. You will understand soon," He nodded, gracing his fingers along the younger's chin and lifting it to meet his face. The latter whimpered, his eyes batting with more tears. How enduring. Smiling with pained comfort, Mackenzie drew close, his breath fanning against the crying boy's nose. "But before you can do that, you have to figure out what your wish is . . ."

As the gap closed between them, the dark clouds surrounded around them, and they disappeared without a trace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**OK. I was kidding myself and you guys when I said there be hints of MackenzieXCarlson. I'm totally in love it! I now ship it! :D**_

_**Ahem, ignoring that. I hope you all liked that chapter. Thanks to all of you who gave the OK in the last chapter, there **__will __**be a Fem!Yugi story and a Fem!Yuma story in the future! It could take some time, but I promise that they will be up! Please, give me a while to look back at those shows.**_

_**Well, please make sure to drop a review! The next chapter is Yusei vs. Akiyuki, so I hope all of you will look forward to it! I'll see you all next time! Goodnight everybody!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	19. Chapter 19: A Rose in Full-Bloom (PT 1)

_**Man, I enjoy Valentine's Day, but eh, I guess it was OK. Just another day of baking cookies, talking with a few friends, dressing only a **__little __**bit girly, and just ending the day with my dad getting roses for me, my older sis, and my mom. Nothing much, as usual. *shrugs***_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys had a more exciting holiday than I did! And, I hope you all are ready for the next chapter! Alright, I get to bring you guys some more YuseiXAkiyuki (Do I smell a fan favorite? I think I do XD ) I also get to alter the storyline a little bit, so I hope you all will enjoy that. Trust me, all of it will make sense to the end :D**_

_**Also! I would like to dedicate this chapter to a new fan, **__Euanchen__**! Not only have they become a good fan, BUT! They have also been generous enough to make some fan artwork for the fic! The first one they made is just plain amazing! It is a flashback from chapter seventeen, where Team Satisfaction joined in a group hug after Kalin saves Yusei from falling to her death. To check it out, Here the link: h-t-t-p : / / eunchen - 30 . tumblr . c-o-m / image / 43008091823 Remember to remove the spaces and the dashes (Expect that dash between** eunchen **and **30**. That one is a part of it.) Have any troubles finding it, just let me know**** . Trust me, this picture is simple amazing!**_

_**Alright, I'm gonna stop talking now! Please, enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the rights over this anime.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Nineteen: A Rose in Full-Bloom (Part One)~<strong>_

_**(Unknown Underground Abyss, Unknown Area, ?:? ?)**_

Within a Dark Signers' eyes, only a few emotions could be shone within the colors of them; Anger, loath, emptiness, cruelty, and trickery. Anything else would just be impossible.

"Why didn't you finish Yusei off when you had the chance?"

Clearly, the Dark Signer of dark red was angered, dark eyes narrowed on Kalin. However, the current youngest looked rather smug, looking back at the leader with mirth in his gold eyes.

"What's the big rush, Roman?" He chuckled. "The two Dark Signers we've gathered didn't obtain their targets, either. Don't worry about what I _didn't_ do, and think about what I _did_. By showing Yusei the true power of the Dark Signers, I was able to reach into her heart, tempt her into bitter memories, and crush her confidence!" He laughed terrifyingly, blade-sharp teeth glistening by the fire of the candles. "You should have seen her face when **Ccapac Apu** was about to kill her! She was terrified, a weak little shell of a Duelist who was crying like an infant!" He licked his lips, wondering if Yusei's mortified emotions scarred her for life. It sent spine tingling shivers down his spine. "I could _feel _her trembling! Don't you see? She doubts herself now! And self-doubt is a Duelist's worst enemy. The uncertainty she feels right now will grow inside of her and eventually tear her apart!" He screeched with pleasure.

"My, _this _one is rather _ecstatic_ when it comes to others' pain."

"Huh, talk about a masochist."

Swirling mists formed near the head of the table, and two robed men stepped out of them, puffs of the shadows trailing and curling around their feet. One stood at an incredible height with broad shoulders and long black hair sweeping from the hood, green lines and circles designing the robes and jacket. The other contrasted drastically, lithe and two heads shorter than the other with orange designs on the robes and dark clothing.

"And I take that these are the new Dark Signers," Said the unnamed follower of the Dark. The first new comer pulled back his hood, sharp features hard yet obedient, bowing his head.

"Mackenzie Treadwell, chosen by **Earthbound Immortal, Ccarayhua**." He greeted bluntly. The second lowered his hood, beating Kalin for the place of the youngest of the Dark Signers, freckles dimmed from pale cheeks and doe-like eyes now that of a wild boar's.

"Carlson Carmine, chosen by **Earthbound Immortal, Aslla-piscu**." He muttered, keeping his chin held high.

"The both of you deserve the highest of bravos," The figure named "Roman" grinned. "Treadwell, though you were not able to defeat the Bearer of the Hind-Claw of the Crimson Dragon, Carmine was able to ensure the death of his opponent, thus the both of you have succeeded this battle." He praised. "I am quite definite that we have weakened the followers of the Light and we are close to achieving our goal. And, dare I say, the desires you have."

"Is it possible, Sir Roman?" Mackenzie asked suddenly. "Is it possible that . . . That my sister will be bought back to life once we win this war?"

"Of course, Treadwell," Replied Roman. "All in good time."

"And I shall take the pleasure in crushing those who left me behind with their idiotic lies." Carlson hissed, grey-blue eyes filled with silent rage. Roman grinned prickly, amused by the agitated-wiliness.

"Yes, Carmine. We shall be appeased once those pathetic light worshipers are diminished."

In the darkness of the room, all five gentlemen evilly laughed, Dark Marks glowing upon their arms.

* * *

><p>The following morning was a dreary one. It seemed that the streets of New Domino were half-empty. Whether from the dark clouds that were clearing from last night or the odd appearances of how the ground and plants look, people could tell that something was wrong. And that panic-awareness only increased as the problem itself was being broadcasted.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>We are coming to you live from Central New Domino City, where last night, a mysterious force rocked the entire city," <em>Reported Angela Raines, sites of what use to be the Arcadia Movement building behind her with a search and rescue squad digging through the concrete._ "Investigators are trying to determine the cause of the blast and the strange lines they left. Although there were no fatalities, one hundred twenty people seem to have simply vanished. There are also scattered reports of strange glowing lights in the sky. Now, with the people demanding answers to what really happened last night. All eyes are on a young man who was found unconscious in the rubble, apparently the only witness to this disaster-"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(New Domino Memorial Hospital, Northern New Domino City, 9:00 AM)<strong>_

"Doctor, his blood pleasure seems to have stabilized and his pulse is strong, but he's still not showing any signs of movement."

The sharp beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing assuring the nurses and doctors that Akiyuki was still alive. His chest was raising and falling slowly, and his face was set in a relaxed composure, smooth with bruises yellowing and healing. As nurses and doctors attended to the unconscious young man, Jack and the Katayanagi twins stood outside of the glassed room, watching as the young man was looked over, concern weighing in their hearts.

* * *

><p>Outside the hospital, a sleek and black limousine pulled up at the front, the door opening and over hundreds of cameras flashing around the couple that stepped out. The man had brown-grey hair with sad-looking brown eyes, wearing a dark suit while the woman looked fragilely-pale and beautiful, pink-red hair curling at her upper-back and matching red eyes, wearing a pale blue dress and cardigan with a white blouse.<p>

"Senator Izayoi, would you like to comment on how the government is actually involved with this tragedy?"

"No comment."

"Do you know the victim, senator Izayoi?"

"No comment."

"They say he is known as the infinite Duelist, the Black Thorn-!"

The doors sealed shut behind the couple and they walked ahead, only one destination in their minds.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I just realized something!" Back in the hospital hallway, Leo bought this up. " We've got three Signers right here. Four, if you count me." He looked to the oldest of the trio with a small smile. "That's good, right, Jack?"<p>

"Leo, for the umpteenth time, you're not a Signer," Sighed his sister, before looking at Jack herself. "Jack, do you think we were brought together for a reason?" She asked with slight caution. Jack could only offer what looked like a bitter smile.

"Perhaps, Luna." He answered. "But I think we'll need-"

At that moment, he stopped as the couple walked in, the woman pressing her hands against the glass and giving a whimper at the site of Akiyuki attached to the odd machines.

"Akiyuki . . ." She whispered, tears collecting in her eyes. "My sweet little boy . . ." The senator placed his hands on her shoulders from behind, staring at Akiyuki with the same form of depression. The medical workers walked out of the room the next second, the couple running over to them.

"Doctor!" Senator Izayoi nearly shouted, still holding the woman. "Will our son pull through?" He asked desperately.

"Please, he's all we have." Cried the woman, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"I think it would be best if we talked inside," Replied the doctor, leaving Jack, Luna, and Leo in the hallway as he bought the Izayois over to their son. "It's a complete mystery. Physically speaking, he's in perfect health. It's like I told his friends outside. I believe he's in this coma because of some sort of "emotional" trauma." Explained the doctor.

"Akiyuki . . ." Angst, Senator Izayoi looked at his son, guilt written all over his face.

"I knew it . . . It's all our fault!" Akiyuki's mother broke into a sobbing fit. "We pushed him to this! We could've been better parents!" She gathered her son's head into her hands, crying as she pressed kisses along his red hair. "Oh Aki, mommy's little carnation! My poor baby!" She wept. "We're so sorry for how we treated you! Please, open your eyes! Akiyuki, wake up, please!"

* * *

><p>"Poor Akiyuki," Luna sighed, outside the room, "We just have to do something. If there's something wrong and the doctors can't fix it, maybe we could use our Signer powers," She reasoned, trying to brainstorm the available ideas. "Like with telepathy or something. Would that work, Jack?" She asked.<p>

"If the doc's right and there's something going on in his head or heart, it's gonna take a lot more than telepathy." Jack stated, the twins deflating a bit. "He needs someone that knows the "True Akiyuki" so to speak. Sayer's gone and vanished, so I'm afraid we're out of options-" Jack suddenly paused, eyes turning into slits.

"Unless s_he_ might help him . . ." It was a plan. A plan he didn't want to pull through since he didn't feel much for Akiyuki and a small part of him was still angered at the psychic for getting Yusei injured at the Fortune Cup, but it was a plan that was sure to cure Akiyuki.

Unannounced, he walked into the room and stood in front of the doctors, nurses, and Akiyuki's parents.

"I'm Jack Atlas," He said, surprising the couple. "And I think I know someone who might be able to help your son wake up after all."

"Like who?" Asked Akiyuki's mother, holding her child protectively.

"Please, if there is _anyone_ who can help our son, tell us," The senator begged. Jack opened his eyes with a prideful-fire in his voice.

"Her name is Yusei Fudo."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Martha's Orphanage, the Knotting District, Northern Satellite, 10:00 AM)<strong>_

"Yusei, can you go help Crow and Arra pull weeds outside?"

"Sure thing, Martha!"

Walking outside, Yusei stepped onto the green-yellow lawn of Martha's home, dressed in her tank top, jeans, and boots with a red bandana tied around her head. She treaded over to the small patch of earth where Crow and Arra were at work, a pile of dandelions pulled by the roots near them.

"Ah! Good to see you up and early!" Smiled Crow, dirt powdering her garden gloves.

"If you can call ten o' clock early," Yusei shrugged, picking up a pair of gloves and getting to work with pulling out the weeds. "Have you guys been out here long?"

"Not too long. We'll be finished quicker since you're here," Said Arra. "Oh, I almost forgot! Blister's bought in your new engine and Duel Screen. He's already had the engine fixed in it, he just has to get connected to the Dueling network and look over the motherboard," The blonde gave a huge grin. "With that, you'll be riding again in no time!"

"Oh," Yusei's lip twitched with a false smile. "That's . . . Good to hear."

"You don't sound that happy," Crow pointed out, using a shovel to pull out a stubborn weed. "What's wrong? You've only did this and that on your Runner, going as far as repairing the wheels, melding the dents, and painting over it again. Is something wrong?" She asked, grey eyes zoning in on Yusei's face.

"Nothing," Yusei shook her head, redness from the humid air on her face. "I am perfectly fine."

"Really." This was not a question. Crow suddenly stood. "Arra, ya think you can handle the rest of this? Yusei here needs to work on her Runner."

"Sure thing." Replied the ex-Turbo-Duelist.

"But Martha-"

"She'll understand," The younger girl pulled Yusei up by the arm and half-dragged her to the other side of the house. "I know you're lying." Crow said bluntly.

"And just what am I afraid of, Crow?" Asked Yusei, pulling her arm out of her friend's grip.

"Of that Duel," Crow held no sympathy in her voice. Only sternness. "With Kalin." She sighed, and her eyes showed glimpses of concern. "You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not-"

"You _are_. The thing is, Yusei; you can't let it control your life."

That was made Yusei stop in place. Jack had told her that before in the past. _You can't let your fears control your life_. She knew that. She wanted to believe that she could confront her fears, more than anything. But these were not simple fears she was harboring. They weren't like getting over her fears of bugs or the times she used to be afraid of thunderstorms as a kid. These were life-threatening fears. The threat was only to her life, but it was to her last opponent's as well.

'_Even if I tried to conquer this fear, what would happen to Kalin?' _She thought anxiously. _'I don't want anything to happen to him. He was my best friend. . . He still is! Somewhere in his heart, the __**real **__Kalin is still in there, fighting to come back! I want to help him, I do. The thing is . . . How can I save the life of a friend when I'm afraid of him?'_

She felt ashamed. How could she feel this way? How could she want to save him when she was afraid of him as well?

"Hey," Yusei looked up just in time, seeing that she and Crow were standing in front of Blister as he was typing away on his laptop, the wires connected to the _YuseiGo_. "Yusei, I got your engine running and you're back in the Dueling Network. Thing is, I don't know how-"

Yusei sat abruptly on her D-Wheel's side, removing a side panel and picking up a monkey wrench near a bag of tools. Tightening a few screws and loosening some of the sprockets, she put the wrench down and reached for a welding tool, small sparks of blue light raining on the ground as she fixed one of the metals around the circuits. Finally, she fastened the side panel and leaned to the right handlebar, twisting and squeezing it. The rapid heartbeat resounded from the red machine, scaring off a few birds nearby.

"Nice," Blister commented. "That's actually what I was going to ask about."

Yusei hiked her leg over the motorcycle and sat on the seat, toiling away with the circuitry of the screen.

"Any reports about what's happening in the city?" She asked.

"Not good ones," Blister turned over his laptop to the two girls and displayed the demolished site of destroyed building in Central New Domino. It looked as if a quarter of the area was nothing but a patch of brown and grey. "Looks like the Dark Signers reduced it to nothing but rubble. The only thing left standing is half of what the Arcadia Movement use to be." He switched to another picture, displaying the still standing high-up offices of the infamous building.

"Akiyuki's with the Arcadia Movement," Yusei pursed her lips in that, her fingers drawing closer to the building with the mouse pad. "You think the Dark Signers went after him?"

"Probably, or else they bought a lot of stock in bulldozers. He was evacuated with some of the other injured groups just in time. He's a lucky guy, since it was reported he was in the middle of the building right before the it crashed." Blister switched to his next tab, a newsletter that was written all about Akiyuki shown. "He's at the city's hospital, in a comatose."

Yusei skimmed through the report and pulled back, placing her fingers along her chin.

"A coma . . ."

"Doesn't sound too good." Commented Crow.

"You're gonna use that Signer mojo to help him out?" Asked Blister. "'Cause I'm sure he needs a friend right now. Just like when you needed your friends after you got beat up with your Duel with Kalin."

"Blister's right, Yuse," Crow slung her arm over Yusei's shoulders. "I don't know that much about this Akiyuki, but I'm sure that guy needs you. Rally, me, and the guys were there for you when you got hurt, since ya needed us the most. And you're all better now, and that guy needs you the most eight now. If anyone can talk to him, it's you." She said honestly.

"You guys are right," Yusei sighed, her hand latching onto her arm. "But I couldn't even help myself during that Shadow Duel. I nearly lost and almost got myself killed. I couldn't talk straight with Kalin," She swallowed at dry air, closing her eyes. "I'm sure I'd only make things worse for him. . ."

Yusei opened her eyes again, only to get dirt thrown into them. Wincing, she quickly rubbed her eyes and covered her face as great gusts of winds blew over the orphanage. Crow and Blister did the same, holding their ground as leaves and twigs began to run on their own against the winds.

"What is this?!"

"I dunno," Blister cracked open his eyes just a helicopter came hovering from the sky. "But it looks like we're about to find out!"

* * *

><p>Cups of hot tea were laid onto the table as Yusei, Blister, Crow, and Martha were in the dining room with Senator Izayoi. After placing the last cups down, Martha looked over to Crow.<p>

"Crow, I need you to run a few errands with Arra. She needs someone to take her to the ports for some supplies."

"Awww!" Crow whined. "But, Martha-!"

Her foster mother sent a stern look, one that had the ginger flinch. She finally sighed and raised her hands in defeat.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'. I gotta head back to my place and make sure the kids are alright, anyway." She mumbled before walking to Yusei and giving her a one-armed hug. "Take care, alright?" She asked.

"Promise." Yusei said with a small smile. Grinning, Crow saluted them and walked out of the room.

"You two are very close." The Senator observed.

"Ever since childhood," Moving her past away, Yusei rested her elbows on the table, ignoring her tea. "So, is there something you're here for, mister . . ."

"Senator Hideo," The senator replied. "And yes, there is. Firstly, thank you for taking the time to see me, Miss. Fudo. Secondly . . . I'm here to ask you that . . . That you save my son, Akiyuki." He pleaded.

Yusei gasped quietly, eyes rounding a fraction, before a disgusted curl was added to her lip.

"So you're "dad"," She spat the word, sitting back with her arms crossed. "I heard of you. Not too flattering on either of our parts, senator." She muttered. This was the man who was an accessory to how Akiyuki was. As the Black Thorn had said, he had many sides to him. The senator must have been the one to bring out the scared child of Akiyuki, who was regretful of his own birth.

"I know," Shamefaced, Hideo lowered his head. But then, his head brashly rose. "But I'm trying to make things right!" Yusei pulled back at his exclamation, astonished to see his brown eyes fill with sparking remorse. "Akiyuki, my only son, is suffering in the hospital because of some sort of heartbreak! And-" He took a despondent breath and hung his head. "And . . . It's all my fault. I pushed him away . . . I didn't do anything while he was hurting . . . and then he joined that Arcadia Movement." He shook his head, face covered in grief. "But Sayer is gone now . . . The one person he saw as a father is most likely dead. My son has no one to turn to, not even my wife and I." He covered his face with his hand. "And who could blame him? My poor son, I didn't-"

"Before I let my Yusei run off again," Martha cut in, a lioness roar crept into her voice. "How about you tell us the whole story? Right from the beginning?" She asked sternly. Taken aback. Hideo looked back at his cup of tea.

"Alright," He sighed. "From what you could guess, I'm not someone who could be called "Father of the Year." About eight years ago, I was elected as a senator and sponsor for a well-known organization. I had a lot of responsibilities. I guess . . . I forgot what was most important, back then . . .

* * *

><p>"<em>-And that should be the last of it, Hideo."<em>

"_Thank you, Prof. Goodwin," Hideo nodded to the man on the holo-screen in his limo, the two conversing about work as Hideo was being driven across the city. "This should help us with resource problems that have been troubling us for the past few months."_

"_My pleasure," Rex nodded. "Hideo, you seem to be in a rush today. Tell me, is some sort of event taking place?"_

"_Yes," The senator smiled wistfully. "It's my son's eighth birthday today and I want to get him his gift before the store closes. I'm getting him his first Duel Monsters Deck."_

"_Excellent choice for a gift," Rex agreed. "I'm sure your son will love it. As for myself, I have a gravesite to visit."_

"_Gravesite?"_

"_Two years ago," Rex sighed, a sad smile upon his face. "I lost two very close friends of mine. The bodies were never found, so I had two grave markers built for them. I always plan a regular visit to see them." He explained._

"_Oh. Well, I'm sure that they would appreciate the time you took to visit them, Rex." Said Hideo. _

"_I hope so," Rex chuckled. "Well, I must be off. My regards to you, Hideo, and I hope your son has a wonderful birthday."_

"_Thank you, Rex. Goodbye," Signing off, Senator Izayoi leaned to one of his campaign manager. "Just turn a left at the shopping district. I need to pick up my son's birthday gift before-"_

"_No time," His campaign manager shook his head. "Business is yet to be done with the funding bill for the Ener-D Reactor. Your son's gift just has to w-"_

_The holo-screen rang with an incoming call and Hideo answered it, a seven-year-old with cinnamon-brown eyes and short dark red hair stickling up a little grinning at him._

"_Hi, daddy!" He laughed, eyes twinkling with joy. "Are you gonna be home soon? Did you get me a present?" He asked giddily. Hideo laughed at his son's excitement, boundless and happy._

"_Of course. I'll be home as soon as I can." He promised._

"_B-But," Akiyuki looked away. "You __**always**__ say that when you're gonna be home late." He whispered with a pout._

"_Aw, I'm sorry, son," Hideo apologized. "I'm just very busy, Akiyuki. But I promise, I am going to be home very soon with your present. You just make sure that the whole room is clean for your party, OK? Can you do that?"_

"_Yeah," Akiyuki nodded, his smile returning. "I promise, daddy!"_

"_Now that's my little soldier!" The senator laughed. "I'll see you later, then. Bye."_

"_Bye, daddy!"_

_As soon as his son was gone, Hideo cursed at himself, throwing his face into his palms._

* * *

><p><em>He reached his home at nighttime, walking to the door and preparing himself for his son's usual tackle. However, upon reaching the door, it was already open to him and his wife appeared, giving a worried look. Concerned, he followed her into the living room, surprised to see Akiyuki curled up by the coffee table, his hands folded under his head, near a frosted strawberry-cheesecake.<em>

"_You missed it," His wife sighed. "He waited the whole day for you. He wouldn't even blow the candles on his cake and when I asked him if he wanted his classmates to come, he said he only wanted you to be here." She sat near her son and fixed his bed-tousled hair before smoothing out the wrinkles of his off-white collared shirt, black slacks, and orange scarf._

_Hideo looked at the cake, the scent of wax and the site of blue candle wax covering the entire dessert. He ran over to his son, picking him up._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, Akiyuki," He whispered, nuzzling his nose into his son's locks. Making sure not disturb his sleeping boy, he carried him all the way to his room, carefully removing his scarf and tucking him into bed. His face turned into sorrow at the hurt look on Akiyuki's face, his hand tucking away one strand of red hair behind his ear. "I really am sorry. I promise, I'll make it up to you." He held back his tears, not wanting to cry in front of his son, before he reached into his pocket and place a small, light green box with a dark blue ribbon tied around it on the nightstand. He stood up and turned off the bedroom light._

_As small, glow-in-the-dark stars and moons lighten the room, his smiled aguishly, closing the door slightly._

"_Goodnight, my little trooper."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Dad! Daddy!"<em>

_Hideo turned, catching his son in time, his worries about yesterday's events washed away at the pair of brown eyes glowing at him, crystal-cleared with happiness._

"_You got me __**The Lord of the Storm**__!" He cried happily, hugging his father. "That's the best Deck that anyone can have! Thank you, thank you! I'm gonna be the best Duelist, ever!" He cheered._

"_I bet you will," Hideo said with his own smile. "Maybe you'll go pro one day. Be a champion, even!" He lifted his son in the air, laughing with him._

"_Let's Duel right now, daddy!" Asked Akiyuki with hope. "I wanna become the best soon! Can we? Can we, can we?" He asked, letting out a surprised sound as he was handed to his mother, his father shaking his head._

"_Not right now, Akiyuki." Hideo said, reasoning with him. "I'm going to be out of town for a month, working on a project that hasn't been looked over in two years," Hideo sound excited. "It was called the Ener-D Reactor Project and-"_

"_Please, Senator Izayoi," His campaign manager pointed at his wristwatch, tapping his foot impatiently. "The next meeting starts in under an hour and it can't start without you." He pointed out with anxiety._

"_I know," The important sponsor sighed and walked over to his wife and son, kissing his wife and ruffling his boy's red hair. "I'm sorry, Akiyuki. Next time, I'll be there in time. Be a good little soldier, al-"_

"_NO!" Defiantly, Akiyuki squirmed out of his mother's arms. "I won't be a good little soldier if you keep on lying about when you'll spend time with me!" He backed away and shook his head, hanging it with his messy hair hiding his face. "You always say that! You always tell me to be strong and wait! I'm always waiting! And yet, you always leave! You don't care about me at all!"_

"_Akiyuki, that isn't the truth! I love you too much to-"_

"_You're lying!" Akiyuki shouted, sobs racketing his small frame. "You're lying to my face! Right in front of me! Just like yesterday, when you said you'd be here! But now, you just give me this Deck and leave again! For a whole month! Well, go ahead! I don't care anymore! I . . . I . . ." He looked right up at his parents, tears staining his cherubic face. "I __**hate **__you! Don't ever come back, you liar!" He screamed, turning and running up the staircase with a trail of tears in his wake._

"_Akiyuki!" Hideo called after him, reaching out. "Please, son! Come back! Akiyuki, I'm sorry!"_

"_**I was doing important work. But how can you explain that to a little boy who hardly sees his own father? As the months passed, I saw him less and less. From what his mother told me, he didn't get along with other children, never made any friends with his classmates. He was a sensitive boy who was soft-spoken. My wife tried what she could to help him become more social, even introducing him to simple things like music, dance, cooking, and gardening. It was soon apparent that Akiyuki loved these things, especially gardening. He had such the green thumb. But what he loved as much as gardening was Dueling.**_

"_**It was when I had any free-time I would Duel him. He was good and getting better. But . . . I'm afraid that's where even more bad things came up. Around a few months before, he constructed his own Deck and soon developed his own strategy. I was very proud of him, then. Slowly, I began to think that things were getting better between us. Akiyuki even told me that he no longer hated me. However, one day changed all of what we fixed between us."**_

"_Alright, daddy! My move!" Akiyuki drew his next card, smiling at his father with his next move planned. "And I play __Rose Flame__, which means-"_

"_Hold on, son," Hideo placed his Duel Disk on sleep mode and pulled out his cellphone, answering it. "It's me, what? . . . The Reactor?- You sure? . . . I'll be right there!" Nodding, the senator smiled sadly at his son. "I'm sorry, my little trooper. Work's come up again. I promise I'll be back and-"_

"_No . . ."_

"_Huh?"_

" _No . . . No . . ." This one word was chocked up by Akiyuki, a purple-black aura swarming around him suddenly. "No . . . No . . . __**NO**__!" He bellowed, anger cockling every crack in his heart._

"_A-Akiyuki?" His father stuttered. His son looked up at him, innocent brown eyes as dark as black with a scowl marring the seven-year-old's face. _

"_Akiyuki is __**gone**__, father!" That was not his son's voice. It was something twisted and ragged, like a crazed maniac's. "You want to leave me again, huh?! Well I don't want you to! So I'm gonna make sure you won't leave me ever again!" He threw up the trap card he had planned and a savage grin took over Akiyuki's face. "I attack with __Rose Flame__ ! See if you can leave me with two broken legs!" He shouted, a hurling comet of rose-petals attacking his father directly. Hideo flew across the room and crashed into the wall, falling forward with an unpleasant cracking sound. His wife ran into the room, screamed in fright, and rushed to her husband._

"_Dear, what just happened?" She asked, helping Hideo sit up. The man grunted as his arm seared with pain._

"_What-What did you just do?!" He demanded, looking at his son in fear. Akiyuki suddenly cried out, shutting one eye as his arm glowed suddenly. A red light burned crossed the underside of his arm and on it now was the outline of a red claw._

"_M-My arm!" The little boy sniveled, looking at his parents, hoping they knew what happened to him. "M-Mommy . . . D-Daddy . . . What's g-going on? Help me! Please, mommy! Daddy! Help me, it really hurts!" He stumbled to his parents, afraid and lost. Yet his father inched away, staring directly into his son's eyes._

_As brown as his own, the pupils in those tearing brown eyes were split like a snake's, the whites of them taken over by the muddy-brown color._

"_S-Stay away from me," He ordered shakily, petrified. "Akiyuki, what did you just do to me?! How could you do this to me?!" With a strangled cry, Akiyuki ran to his parents in prayers of comfort, when a hand stopped him and pushed him away. "I said stay away, you beast!" His father shouted, gasping at his own words._

"_How could you say that?" He wife gasped. "About your own son? Don't you dare call Aki a beast!" She cried. Hideo shook his head, clutching his hand to his chest._

"_I-I didn't m-mean that- Akiyuki! Son, I didn't-!"_

"_I knew it! I knew it, I KNEW IT! You don't care for me at all! A beast! A freak! A __**monster**__! That's all you seem me as, don't you!? And you too, right mother!? How could you! I knew you never loved me! I don't deserve it!" He backed away and wailed, gripping and yanking his hair to the point of ripping it from his skull, wild mists snapping everywhere like whips. "I hate this! I hate this!" He yelled, the house shaking under the force, widows creating cracked trails._

_"A-Akiyuki! Stop this!" His father cried over the destruction. "STOP THIS PLEASE, SON!"_

_"My baby!" His wife shouted, reaching for her child. "Please, Aki! You must stop!"_

_Something within the beginner psychic's mind made him stop, and it only caused him to fall to his knees, his clothes torn to shreds and hanging on him limply. He cried into his hands, the harsh weather falling and rose pedals scattering everywhere. In the midst of it, Akiyuki looked like a broken angel of darkness, his wings ripped of their purity._

_"M-Mommy! D-daddy, I'M SORRY!"_

* * *

><p>Yusei could barely take it in. This was the true pain Akiyuki went through. It was so barren and hurtful, she could feel it herself. And it <strong>hurt<strong>.

"That day . . . The Black Thorn was born . . ." Hideo whispered shamefully, his emotions unlocking with tears. "It's all my fault. My only son, my poor boy, Akiyuki . . . I drove him into becoming the Black Thorn. His psychic powers began to grow stronger. After all that had happened, I couldn't even let him around other children, even if he wanted to! And instead of helping him, I made things worse . . ."

"Worse, how?" Yusei asked, holding back her anger and sadness.

"When he needed me," Hideo shook. "When he needed me the most. What he needed then and there was his father's love, the comfort only his parents could give him. But I only saw him as a . . . As a _monster_ then. I pushed him farther and farther away. I was a coward," The senator looked ready to strike himself. "I was afraid of my _own _son. The child I loved so dearly. Out of what I thought was love then, I sent him to Duel Academy in Northern New Domino. I thought that there, he would be happier, and he would learn to control his abilities. But there was no controlling him. What Akiyuki had become then . . . It was beyond _anyone's _control . . ."

He coughed once, pulling back his unprofessional face before speaking again.

"He had run away from Duel Academy, then. About three weeks after his fifteenth birthday. Other students were afraid of him and feared him wherever he went. Those who were more violent attacked and tried to gang up on him, only to suffer what the Black Thorn had in store. Akiyuki had run all the way back home one night, and he saw my wife and I." Senator Izayoi tried to drink his tea, but it only shook and spilled droplets everywhere. "I . . . I have no idea how long he stood there, outside in the cold while we just sat and laughed inside. To him, he must've thought we had a better life without him. The look on his face . . . In so much pain and misery! He wanted to return home, back to his family . . . And I couldn't give him one!" He dropped his cup, the clay shattering. "I hadn't seen Akiyuki since, until today." He moved to pick of the mess, but Martha beat him to it.

"What else?" She asked. "You know there is more you have yet to tell, senator." She said. Sighing in agreement, Hideo continued.

"After he left that night, I heard that after a week of his disappearance that he had joined the Arcadia Movement. At first, that had put me at ease. But still . . . I have to wonder and worry; "Is he OK?" "What happened to my son?" "Can someone save him from his pain?" It was a few weeks ago that I heard about you, Yusei."

"Me?" Yusei asked, pointing to herself.

Hideo nodded. "Yes, you. Yusei, you had somehow _helped _my son back at the Fortune Cup, when you Dueled him. I could apologize I million times for the injuries he gave you then, but what I should be doing is _thanking _you. You helped him break of the shell of protectiveness he built over himself. You broke a wall that helped him see that it was OK to be who he really was. You _spoke _to the real Akiyuki," He stood and walked up to Yusei, dropping at her feet with his head low. "That's why I'm here. I am begging you to save my son! Jack said that you cared about him, and that your heart could reach out to his!"

"Jack said that?" Color erupted across Yusei's cheeks, startled to find out that Jack spoke that highly of her.

"Yes!" Hideo nodded, looking up to her. "And I believe what he says is true! Yusei, you speak passionately yet kindly. You don't sugar coat your words and you seem to be the only person who could talk to Akiyuki. Right now, you are his only friend." He whispered.

Yusei looked away, biting her lip and with faithlessness in her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I have the strength to help him." She confessed, gasping as Hideo grabbed her hands, wavering emotions on his face.

"But you must! Jack thinks that you must Duel Akiyuki again. He says that if anyone can break him out of his coma, it's you! Please, you must, Yusei! You _must_!"

"I . . . I don't think I can," Yusei shook her head, curling her neck to her chest to get away. "Please, just try to understand. I can't help your son."

"Yusei, please!" Cried out Hideo. "Akiyuki _needs_ you!"

"And what I need is for you to understand that I can't!" Yusei argued. "I-I just recovered from an injury, and-"

"Oh goodness, Yusei," Martha scolded. "Out of all people, I would have never expected that you would use an excuse like that. After everything that has . . . Unless it's _that_." Martha concluded. "You're afraid to Duel again, aren't you?"

Afraid. That's what Crow had told her earlier. Was it _that _obvious? Did everyone see that she was too afraid to go so much as to touching her Runner? A week after her side injury had healed went by. Her D-Wheel was fixed and ready to ride again. The thing was the worst that Yusei could imagine; She _was _afraid. She didn't want to Duel after what happened with Kalin. It scared her to believe she fail to save a friend _again_.

"Ah, so it _is _true. You're still afraid to Duel after what happened with Kalin." It was as if Martha had read her mind. "Well, as much as I like you visiting me, Yusei, I'm afraid I can't be babying you any longer. Wounds' are healed, Runner's fixed. So what's stopping you?'

"W-Well, thing is that, um . . . It might be, because- Ow!" Yusei shouted as she was grabbed by her ear in a tug. This would have been funny in the past, since she had seen countless times of Crow and Jack receiving this sort of punishment when they were children. Now she knew what her friends went through.

"Shame on you, Yusei," Scolded her mother figure, tugging lightly yet just enough to get Yusei to see the truth. "If you're not going to help that poor boy, then why did you think Dr. Schmitt and I patch you up? If I taught you one thing, Yusei, it's to help your friends whenever they need you," Yusei pulled back the slightest, ignoring the sting of her ear. At what Martha said, things were starting to become clear. What she hadn't seen before was being thrust to her like a huge sign. Her friends _did _need her. As she spoke, Jack, the twins, everyone was at one place, waiting for her to come and help them, like they knew she would. "They're waiting for you. And if what you are saying about these Dark Signers, purple lights, and the end of the world is true, well then you'll all need each other on this. You won't be getting anything done by just getting a few chores done around here. I know you don't want to admit your fears, but the best way to confront them is to admit them and face them head on."

Yusei stared at her, before an understanding smile slowly turned on her lips. She nodded, agreeing.

"Then . . . You'll help him?"

Yusei looked down at Hideo, before helping him up and taking his hands with hers, nodding.

"I'll help your, son. He . . . He needs me." She said. Relieved Hideo bowed his head.

"Thank you, Yusei! Thank you!" He said.

Martha suddenly giggled and patted Yusei on the back.

"And _maybe _when this is all over, you two can go out on a date!"

"A _what_?" Yusei gasped, face flushing in alarm.

"Well, you two seem to be very close. And I have always wanted to sew you a dress for your first date. And maybe," Martha poked at her foster daughter's red cheek. "You two will hit it off so well, you two could marry! Oh, you would be the most beautiful blushing bride!" She teased.

"M-Martha!" Embarrassed, Yusei backed away. "I'm trying to _save _to the guy, not _date _him!" More color gathering on her face. She could never imagine herself as a blushing bride. It would look too humiliating.

In the background, Blister laughed out loud as Yusei fumed about the joking accusation.

"Oh, don't tease her like that, Martha! You're gonna get her other boyfriend jealous!" He chuckled. "_YuseiGo's _gonna run tracks over Akiyuki if he finds out that the guy's gonna steal his girl!" He still laughed even as the empty tea pot was chucked at him, courtesy of a pink-faced Yusei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(New Domino Memorial Hospital, Northern New Domino City, 12:00 PM)<strong>_

In his hospital room, Akiyuki turned a little in his sleep, lips twitching in a frown.

'_I . . . I just want someone who understands . . .' _His inner voice wept. _'I want someone who understands me. The only one who's done that is Sayer . . .' _His mind took him back in time. Where life had damned him to be alone.

* * *

><p><em>The school bell chimed cheerily over Duel Academy. Students dressed in red or blue ran out of their classes, excited for lunch. The last to leave his English class was Akiyuki, dressed in the a dark blue, swallow-tailed coat with a white dress shirt, red bow tie, white slacks, and black and white dress shoes. Held on his face was a sleep-lost scowl, shying himself away from students who repelled him back.<em>

_He could hear what they say. All their titters and whimpers. Like sticks in their mouths, rumors and harsh words clacked along their teeth. His hands curled at their words. Would they still be able to talk about him like that after he knocked all their teeth out when he was done with them?_

_Rounding a corner, he stopped at his locker and blinked when a pink envelope was thrust into his hands. Looking up, a female student shook and turned away suddenly._

"_P-Please accept this!" She cried behind her. Confused, Akiyuki dug the note out and read it, eyes widening._

"_A . . . A love confession?" He gasped, holding the note to his chest. Was it true? Was there someone who __**actually **__liked him that way? Ready and willing to accept his faults for whom he was? Joy bubbled in him, and he almost cried. Tucking the note into his pocket, he rushed off to meet the girl again, right at the destination she asked in her note._

* * *

><p><em>With a spring in his step, Akiyuki stepped into the empty part of the school, right near the dirt track. Since the grass was a little wet, none of the athletic teams were out. It was almost empty. Walking close to the bleachers, he placed his book bag down and waited, whistling every once and a while.<em>

"_So, the little bastard actually came, fellas."_

_Fidgeting, Akiyuki spun around, bewilder as a group of older students stood near him, along with the girl who had given him the love note._

"_What's . . . Going on?" He asked, backing away._

"_What's going on is that we're gonna beat the shit out of ya, Izayoi," Crackled the largest of the group. "No one wants you around here. You're just the problem bomb-head that'll blow up anytime. We're here to get rid of you." He laughed, cracking his knuckles._

"_W-What?!" His eyes snapped to the girl. "B-But, I thought you l-liked me-!"_

_The girl turned away, which only fueled Akiyuki's hurt disappointment. How __**dare **__she trick him like that? She would pay. They would all pay!_

_The second one of the delinquents ran at him, Akiyuki swiftly leaped back and activated his Duel Disk, summoning a trap card._

"_Take this, you useless shitheads!"_

_Flurries of thorned vines whipped all around him, throwing the members of the group down into small craters. As they crashed, a murder intent grin spread across Akiyuki's face, his eyes crinkling in self-pleasure. Blood was sinking into the ground, the iron-rich smell making his toes curl._

"_That's right! TAKE IT! Feel what others feel! Let's see how YOU like it when you feel the pain you inflict on others! I am only doing justice!" He laughed, cracking bones and plummets exciting his senses. His vine whips rose in the air and he slowly turned to the girl, snickering as she shook at his presences._

"_I must ask __**why**__ . . ." He hissed. "What did __**you **__have to gain from this?"_

"_I-I have a crush on Niko!" She cried out, eyes darting to the leader of the gang, most likely Niko. "H-He said that if I did this, we could go out, and-"_

"_You . . . __**You**__ . . ." With a knife-sharp anger in his voice, Akiyuki raised his hands in the air and sic'ed his trap on the defenseless girl._

"_You fucking bitch!"_

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm gonna do it.'<em>

_Nothing was going to change his mind that night. He was fifteen-years-old, nearly old enough to make his own decisions. No one was going to tell him what he could and could not do. Not his teachers, counselors, psychiatrists, classmates, or parents. He was going to go through with this with no regrets._

"_No one's going to miss me anyway," He said to himself as he stroked his match against the scratchy side of the match book. The flame lit up and he threw it into the fire he made, large enough to cause the whole forest he was in on fire. He threw a little bit more of kindling into the hot streaks of orange, smiling as they nearly burnt his fingers. "Mother and father don't need me. Not when they're enjoying their lives, __**laughing **__and __**loving **__without me. The rest of the world wants me for dead, too."_

_Bitterly, he stood up and walked over to his school bag, pulling out his Deck and a knife he found at a second-hand store. He had lied to the proprietor, saying that he was going to scare away a rabid dog that was scaring his mother at night. Well, it wasn't a total lie. He was going to use the knife._

_His movements, languid and slow, made him walk backward till he stood at the foot of the fire._

'_**Sayer had saved me then. Before I walked right to death's door, he grabbed the knife. . .'**_

_His hand pulled back, the shiny silver poised to be bathed in blood, and the knife went straight for an attack. Something stopped it at that moment, for Akiyuki felt no pain, not even a trickle of his blood running down his chest. His eyes opened, and he stared back at green eyes that looked at him with sympathy._

_Not anger. Or disgust, or even fright. The older man's face was brilliantly giving him sympathy._

"_Don't," The man had said softly. He spoke as if speaking to an injured and wild animal. "Don't do this, my son. You shouldn't end yourself right now, not when you have such a special gift."_

"_Who . . . Who are you?" Akiyuki asked, painfully hurting as the man patted his head gently. How long had it been since someone spoke to him like this? How long had it been when someone smiled at him like that?_

_Another smile was on the man's face, and he beamed at the young boy._

"_I am Sayer"_

'_**He was the only one who didn't see me as a monster. He understood. He knew how to calm me down whenever I went through one of my episodes. The child in me was comforted. The egoist was praised and regarded for his work. And the Black Thorn . . . Sayer had soothed him of his anger and sorrow whenever it was proven too much. Sayer was the only one there for me. He was the father my own could never be . . .'**_

"_Alright, you wanna test me out, you got it!" Akiyuki shouted, pointing at his __**Violet Witch (LV:4/ATK:1100/DEF:1200) **__for her attack. "__**Violet Witch**__, show him what I mean with the __Lavender Ritual__!" Gathering a purple light in her staff, his witch launched the attack and hit Sayer, the man groaning yet still standing, even as the purple attack engulfed him._

"_Not bad! But if you really want to master these powers of yours, then you have to stop running from the memoires that hurt you, Akiyuki!" He chide, opening his eyes against the energy force. "You family feared you, didn't they? Did you see the life they had then, without you? It must have hurt you, to think that those who you thought that loved you the most were better off without you! But now, you are here, Akiyuki! With people who love you for who you are! You must forget about those who hurt you in the past! Confront them, and tell them off without looking back! Only then will you be set free!" He shouted._

"_I-I can't . . ." The redhead shook his head. "I'm afraid . . ."_

"_That's a good thing!" Sayer praised, walking even as the attack rained on him. Akiyuki wanted to his stop his attack was that charismatic and up-lifting smile took over Sayer's face. "It's OK to be afraid, Akiyuki! I am ecstatic that you are! It tells you that you are making the right decision. I'll always be with you, Akiyuki. I promise."_

_Akiyuki stepped away as he heard the word. A promise was something that could never be kept to him. Why should he start to believe that someone could hold one now, after all he had been through? _

"_Arcadia and I will be your new family, __**better **__than those who call themselves your "parents"." _

_**Violet Witch's **__attack ended and Sayer walked closer to the shell-shocked lad._

"_I'll give you everything you want, anything you __**need **__will be handled by myself." He smiled fatherly at Akiyuki. "You __**aren't **__a monster, Akiyuki. You are you, and that is the most wonderful thing in the world."_

"_It's not!" No matter how far away he backed up, Sayer followed him with his arms outstretched. "I-I just don't know, Sayer-!"_

_Sayer pulled him into a comforting embrace, rocking him, swaying him like the child he was._

"_And you never will unless you join us. All you have to do is be mindful of outsiders, who will try to lure you out with false hope. With me, with Arcadia, no promises will be broken to you. Akiyuki, please allow me to raise your abilities. Allow me to adopt you into this new world before you." Sayer whispered encouragingly. Giving into it, Akiyuki fell into his arms and cried, nodding and letting it all out._

'_Sayer was right . . .' I should have __**never **__had listened to Yusei . . . !'_

"_**Embrace **__your dragon. It's magnificent! It's wonderful, and handsome! Just like you are under that mask."_

_"It's not! And I'm not either! Not magnificent! Not wonderful! Don't make me laugh when you call it handsome! People don't like me! They see me as a freak! A monster! And it's this mark that's caused all the suffering I've had to live through!"_

_"But if you take it out on other people, it won't make anything better! Because if you stay mad like this, you'll always suffer!"_

_"So just accept it . . . ? Embrace it . . . ? Forget the past? Hate's all I know!"_

* * *

><p><em>"I never wanted to stop you! I wanted to save you! Not like a dame saving a prince, but as a friend saving a friend!<em>

* * *

><p>A tear slipped past his closed eye, and Akiyuki whimpered as quietly as a mouse.<p>

'_Someone help me . . .'_

* * *

><p>The sound of an elevator <em>dinged<em>, and Jack, Luna, and Leo turned as they saw someone and the senator draw near.

"Yusei!" Both twins shouted delightfully, racing over to Yusei and hugging her legs. Yusei crouched down and hugged them back, giving them a little shake of playfulness, smiling at the two of them.

"Are you OK?" Asked Luna.

"Jack told us ya crashed! I-I wasn't worried that you would die or something! Luna was! Honest." Said Leo, dodging his hair being pulled at. That only made Yusei hug them again, causes the male and female copies of each other to laugh at her warmth.

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying," She let them go and stood, struck still as Jack walked over to him.

"Jack, it's good to-" She yipped in surprise as her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled flushed against Jack, a hand wrapping around her waist and another holding her face to his chest. With all her blood rushing the her cheek, she dazedly slid her hands to his chest, managing only half an inch between them. "T . . . To see you, too." She made out, making a sound as Jack rested his chin on her head.

"You're OK," He breathed, reassuring himself. Yusei was here. Alive, and in his arms. Rather short and warm, it felt so right that her body was close to his own. It felt right that his heart was escalating. How whole and complete he felt with Yusei in his arms. "You're alright."

"I am," Yusei replied, unconsciously bringing herself closer to him. She shivered as his hand stroked near her still-healing side, resting her cheek on his chest. "I'd never thought you'd be worried about me like this, Jack. Does that mean," She looked up at him, twin cobalt eyes filled with wanderlust-driven expectations. "This mean . . . I have my best friend again?" She asked, cheeks blazing with warmth.

A gloved hand caressed her cheek, the silky pad of Jack's thumb sealing her lips. How could he have ever want to hurt her in the past? Never again would he let that happen. Not when she spoke so softly to him, eyes a lit and looking so adorable.

"Yusei . . ." Jack whispered, his eyes closing half-mast. "I-"

"Excuse me," Hideo coughed, holding the door to the hospital room. "I hate to break your reunions with your friends, my son-"

"I know," Yusei pulled away from Jack, grinning a little, before clearing her throat and following Akiyuki's father into the room, her friends following. Yusei walked to Akiyuki's bed, nodding her head respectfully to his mother, before leaning to him.

"Akiyuki, it's me," She whispered, removing her glove and wiping away the tear that made its way down his face. "Yusei . . . ah!" Drawing back, she held her arm as it glowed with the mark of the Crimson Dragon, Akiyuki's, Jack's, and Luna's doing the same. Like a slap to the face, Akiyuki's eyes snapped open and he sat up, staring at Yusei with surprise.

"Y . . . Yusei? Is that really you?" He reached out and touched her cheek, sighing at the softness of the marked swell. "Yeah, it is you." He smiled gratefully. Yusei smiled back, eyes shining and glad to see that the young man had awakened. Her face even went a little pink at his soft touch. Jack glared enviously from behind. The plan was for Yusei to wake Akiyuki up, not for the both of them to make goo-goo eyes at each other. How he _wished _he could hit Akiyuki at the back of his skull at that moment.

"You're awake," Yusei sighed in relief, smiling. "I'm so glad."

"You are?" Bashfully, Akiyuki scratched at his chin and gave a humble blush. "I have no idea what to say . . ."

"Akiyuki!"

His smiled faded when his name was called out, brown eyes snapping to his parents. Gritting his teeth, he ripped away the IV needs attached to his skin and stood up from the bed, glaring at the both of them in scorn.

"What are _they _doing here?!" He snarled. "In case you didn't know, I have a _new _family! People who really love me and don't treat me like some sort of "beast"!" He threw his father's words back at him, his heart beating for vengeance. "And a father who has time for me! Sayer! He's more of a father than you have _ever _been to me, and he-!" He suddenly gasped, clutching his head as memories zapped at him like electric eels. He could barely remember, but he had witnessed it.

Sayer had _fell_. On the night Akiyuki Dueled against Mackenzie, the Black Thorn witnessed the one who cared for him the most fall to his death, into a sea of purple mist. Sayer was gone. Akiyuki was truly, and utterly alone.

"He's . . . He's _dead_." The word burned Akiyuki's mouth, tasting sour and acidy. He breathed heavily through his nose, his eyes landing on his parents and all anger thrown at them. "It's all your fault!" He accused, pointing at his parents. Yusei walked to him slowly, trying to put his arm down.

"The Dark Signers were-"

"_Stay out of this, Yusei!_" Shouted Akiyuki, grabbing her by her wrists and hanging her in the air. Yusei cried out in pain.

"Let go of her!" Shouted Jack, fist held for a strike.

"Jack, _don't_!" The Australian stood back, horrified that Yusei commanded such a thing from him. Couldn't she see she was in the hands of a killer at this moment?

"Akiyuki," Yusei breathed slowly, trying to calm herself down. Being afraid of him wasn't going to solve anything. She had to speak to him carefully. "Akiyuki, how is it your father's fault that Sayer is gone?"

"He's a _senator_, Yusei!" Akiyuki crackled like a demented child, sneering at his father, then at Yusei. "He can do _anything_! I'm sure that getting rid of a person will only take one phone call from him!"

"He can cause a person to fall? Really, are you even _listening _to yourself, Akiyuki?!" Yusei demanded, screaming when she was flung back.

"Yusei!" Jack ran forward and caught her by her arms, helping her stand up.

"Thanks, Jack." She said, helping herself up. Jack gave the ghost of a smile back, and Yusei had to look away, coughing.

'_Why can't I look at him straight in the eye anymore?' _she wondered, the skin of her arms turning red. She stared back at Akiyuki and shook her head. _'Focus, Yusei, focus!'_

"Don't bother to try and erase my past, Yusei!" Shouted Akiyuki, tears in his eyes. "I've already forgotten all of them! And now, the only memory I have to get rid of is you!" He hissed, pulling his Duel Disk from under his bed and strapping it to his arm, turning it on.

"Son, don't do this!" Shouted Senator Izayoi.

"I know it's hard to take in, Akiyuki. But if Dueling is the only way to show you who your real friends and family are, then I will Duel you." Yusei said, warmly and calmly.

"_Family and Friends?_" Akiyuki growled and bared his teeth, all his rage now shot at Yusei, Jack, and Leo and Luna. "You mean like you _Signers_?! From the moment I met you, I've had my life completely torn apart, thanks to this _thing_ on my arm! And that's no one's fault, but your own!" He accused, Yusei taking a step back.

"Akiyuki . . ." Yusei shook her head and took three steps forward. "That _isn't _true! I want to help you, we _all _do!" She pleaded.

"You'll all what to destroy my life!" With a grunt, Akiyuki threw down a card, barrels of wind throwing the machines and hospital equipment cracking the windows of the room. Everyone yelled and tried to stand, Jack kneeling to keep the twins safe while Hideo protected his wife. "I won't let that happen! Never again!" Akiyuki declared angrily, panting as the winds fell.

"It looks like there's only one way to protect everyone and you," Sighing, not wanting to come to this choice, Yusei switched her Duel Disk on and shuffled her Deck.

"Alright, it's about damn time!" Akiyuki smirked. "I'll get rid of my memories of you, once and for all!"

"Akiyuki, the only time I got to the real you was through our last Duel," Humming her words with care, Yusei looked at him compassionately, eyes as blue and deep the ocean's making Akiyuki's insides turn into knotting twists. "So I'm doing this all for you because I care!"

"I hold you up to that!" Snapped Akiyuki, the Duel beginning.

"Let's Duel!"

**Yusei: 4000**

**Akiyuki: 4000**

"And I'll be going first! And I summon my **Evil Thorn (LV:1/ATK:100/DEF:300) **! And I'll activate its special ability while I'm at it!" Sprouting from the ground was a dying flower, two stems either holding a spiked grenade or a dehydrated pink flower. "That means if I summon it right away, you take three-hundred points of damage! Since I can't attack on my first turn, then it's the perfect time to use it! Hold on, this might sting!" He warned before the grenade exploded, thorns arrowed at Yusei and throwing her to the floor.

**Yusei: 3700**

**Akiyuki: 4000**

Grunting, Yusei sat up and held her side, glad that Martha suggested she'd wrap up her torso in more gauze just in case. The attack didn't hit her side much, though she could still feel the pain.

"And if that wasn't enough, then I got more in store for you, Yusei! At the sacrifice of my first **Evil Thorn**, two take its place!" Seeds dug themselves into the floor and the duplicates of the first monster appeared.

"This could be a good thing or a very bad thing," Commented Jack. "Those two plants he just summoned can't use the ability. Yusei's safe from six-hundred extra points of damage."

"Yet Akiyuki could be using them for something else." Said Luna worriedly.

"Well, Yusei can still pull through _and _she can save Akiyuki! I know she can!" Leo cheered.

"And now, I'm gonna build a toll booth!" Akiyuki through down a trap card, the **Evil Thorns **vines spreading a forming walls around them. "And it's called **Closed Plant Gate**! Since these two are plant-type monsters with the same name, they are protected from any attack you have for your next move!" Akiyuki smiled triumphantly. "Have fun trying to break it down!" He laughed.

"Breaking is not what I want to do! _Saving _you is my goal!" Drawing her card, Yusei looked at it. "And _this _guy and my two face-downs just might help me out with that!" Throwing the three cards down, **Shield Warrior (LV:3/ATK:800/DEF:1600) **masked in the blue defense light along with two face-downs appearing on Yusei's side of the field. "Next move is yours, Akiyuki."

"That's the best you can do? How boring," Akiyuki drew his sixth card. "Well like you said, it's my move! I summon the **Twilight Rose Knight (LV:3/ATK:1000/DEF:1000) **in attack mode!" Wielding a silver sword with a blue light emitting from it was a young night dressed in a purple robe with blue hair and yellow eyes.

"I got a bad feeling . . ." Yusei muttered.

"Well then my knight's only going to make it worst!" Chuckled Akiyuki sinisterly. "'Cause now, I get to summon another plant-type monster from my hand as long as its level-four or below. So that means I'm bringing out **Dark Verger (LV:2/ATK:0/DEF:1000)**!" **Twilight **bought down his sword and the plant with large eyes and fangs appeared, all four monster on Akiyuki's side of the field. Yusei calculated it all in her head.

"With those four monsters-"

"I'm allowed to tune **Twilight Rose Knight **with my other monsters!" Akiyuki's face morphed into his selfish egoist persona, white teeth gleaming as if they turned razor-sharp and looking older and more demotic. "You think you could _save _me, Yusei! Who the Hell are you kidding?! That _boy _who needed love and understanding is _dead_, just like Sayer and the Arcadia Movement! I am no longer "Aki" or "the Poster Boy of Arcadia's finest! I. Am. _THE BLACK THORN!_"

His hair flew wildly and crazily as his monsters dived into the Synchro Gates, the call of a dragon frightening everyone as Akiyuki chanted.

_"Haunting dreams, broken promises of a monster! Pain and misery thorn its true beauty, and damned the blooming roses it hides behind!" _Corrupting tornados of rose petals slashed at everywhere, some also breaking the glass of the room, before a thorned tail and a pair of wings made of rose petals lashed out. "I summon my **Black Rose Dragon (LV:7/ATK:2400/DEF:1800)**!"

Everyone pulled back as the dragon roared, almost knocking everyone off their feet. At their cried of pain, Akiyuki's entire body flew back at in impossible position, his hands nearly touching the floor and his face twisted psychotically. His laughter was chilling and haunting, high-pitched and crazed.

"Please, your flattery won't get you anywhere, my dear audience!" He laughed. "I activate the **Thorn Malice **and give **Black Rose Dragon **a power up!"

**Black Rose Dragon (ATK:3000)**

Green electricity rocked the room, and everyone cowered and protected themselves, Hideo looking back at his son for one more chance.

"Akiyuki, don't do this!"

"Don't tell me what to do! You are no longer my father! I am the beast you saw me as, and I'm acting like it, too!" Yelled Akiyuki ruefully, pupils so small that they looked like dots and bared teeth near the point of melding together.

"Akiyuki, you can't say that about yourself! Please, don't!" Shouted Yusei.

"Stop begging! Stop looking at me like that!" Rabidly, Akiyuki covered his ears and closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear Yusei anymore. He didn't want her eyes to look straight at him, giving him fake security and comfort. He had enough trickery done to him. "Don't give me your shit! Don't tell me anything so ridiculous-!"

"People say and do ridiculous things for those they like! For those they love!"

Everyone in the room gasped wildly, staring at Yusei in disbelief.

"I care about you, Akiyuki!" She shouted again, opening her heart. "I'm doing this for you because I like you a lot! I see you as friend! Someone who needs love! And I am willing to give it if it will heal your heart! Don't think that I'm lying! I would never lie to you!" She took a step forward, and cried her words with love and friendship. "A shoulder to cry on, mine is always ready! Someone to talk to, I'll be there to listen! I will always be there for you, Akiyuki!"

The raw emotions made fireworks in his heart, Akiyuki's insane grin dropping and rising. His heart was hurting, in pain, but it felt something else, too. Affection? _Love_? Was that what he was feeling? Right in front of him, Yusei was willing to give him love? He looked into her eyes. Those wide and beautiful blue eyes.

'_I could lose myself forever in them. I wouldn't mind it either. Yusei . . . I mean this much to you? How is this possible. How can such a beauty fall for a beast . . . ?'_

His hands turned into fists, and he shook his head, taking a step back.

"You don't mean it." He snarled, glaring daggers at her. "I was told not to fall for false hope a long time ago!" Throwing up his hands, **Black Rose Dragon **mimicked him as she raised her wings in the air, sending wine whips at everyone. Yusei barely jumped back when a whip wrapped around her leg and pulled her up.

Screaming, Yusei kicked and flayed, hung upside down.

"Yusei!" Everyone cried out, all accept for Akiyuki.

Like Yusei had said at the Fortune Cup, Akiyuki enjoyed the pain he inflicted on others. It made him feel better from all he had been given. As Yusei writhed in her humiliation, Akiyuki threw his head back and laughed murderously.

"I'm not gonna lie to you either, Yusei!" He crackled, brown eyes that of a lunatic's. "This is gonna hurt like Hell!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Oh man, I just left you guys on a cliffhanger like that? Why yes, yes I did. Don't worry, you'll find out more when the next chapter comes in!**_

_**Man, I had a lot of fun typing up Akiyuki's past. Unlike Akiza's, I had a better range of ideas on his past then hers. Normally, you don't see anyone ganging up on a girl for doing someone wrong, going as far as to beating her up and all. With Akiyuki, I got to use that and explain he psychiatric traits more, showing just why he's the way he is now. I love it when those little ideas come into my mind :D**_

_**Also, reporting on the new Fem!Yugi and Fem!Yuma fics. Sometime during the week, I'll post up the Fem!Yusi fic. It's good to run back on the classics :D As for Fem!Yuma, that will probably be up by the next few weeks! Please wait until then. I shall have them up soon enough!**_

_**Well, please make sure to review, guys! We can't just leave Yusei hanging like that! No! I want to get to the next chapter and make sure she's safe! So please review in order to inspire me to write the next chapter. It would be most kind if you did :D**_

_**Well, I gotta get going! I wanna do some drawing and I want to enjoy Sunday and tomorrow, since I got no school then because of Presidents Day. To those of you who also have a day off, I hope you will have a relaxing one. See ya!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	20. Chapter 20: A Rose in Full-Bloom (PT 2)

_**Ah, I'm back! ^_^ Thanks to all of you who have been waiting for a rather long time. I really wanted to catch up with a few other of my stories so I'm doing a major update, thus explaining the long wait! Also, I had to deal with some personal things. School, a friend moving away, tests, etcetera, etcetera. Still, I thank all of you who left a review, joined us on the tale, and had the kindness to mark those favorite boxes :D You guys are just awesome! And not only that, but we also passed the three-hundred review mark! Awesome, you guys are the greatest! Only more or less of six-hundred reviews left! We can do it, people!**_

_**Also, this is the twentieth chapter! Amazing, is it not? :3**_

_**Now, in the last chapter, Yusei was left in the clutches of Egoist!Akiyuki while everyone else was fearing for her. Judging by your reviews, you guys were, too. So, to be still your anxiety, I bring you the next chapter! Please enjoy and let's get this chapter rolling! **_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the rights over this anime. Fairytale (the song, not the anime) is sung by **_**Alexander Rybak_._**

_**~Chapter Twenty: A Rose in Full-Bloom (Part Two)~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(New Domino Memorial Hospital, Northern New Domino City, 1:00 PM)<strong>_

Her life hanging by a rose whip, Yusei threw her arms in different directions, swaying herself and clamping her mouth shut as her stomach felt ready to empty of her lunch. Downwards, her eyes met those of her friends' and Akiyuki's parents' before she was swung again and looked at Akiyuki's face, her arms and body spread out as if she were an acrobat.

Even from above, she could see the sick satisfaction he was gloating in. The young psychic _enjoyed _others' pain. He thrived on it so that it would make him feel better. In this battle, it seemed different. Akiyuki was in the state where he would act proud of the torture he was committing, but he was holding himself back for some reason. Unlike the Fortune Cup, whatever was holding him back caused him to be less violent. Something wasn't adding up.

From below, Akiyuki's stomach felt as unpleasant as Yusei's. The contracting feeling within him reached from the pit of his stomach to the core of his heart, scorching every part like heart burn. Something in his mind was screaming at him to put her down. It sounded frail and weak. The child within him, perhaps? Whatever the feeling was or the voice that screamed, he did not want to hear or feel any of them. Lips bought into a snarl, the redhead lifted his palm and brought it down, **Black Rose Dragon **obeying her master and unceremoniously dropping Yusei.

"Yusei!" With the drop of the knees and a power slide, Jack caught Yusei in his arms before she hit the floor, holding her close as she panted. "Are you alright? Yusei?" He asked, pulling away slightly. Nodding, Yusei gave a half smile and wrapped one arm around Jack, allowing the blonde to help her back on her feet and leaning a little of her weight onto him.

"Yeah. Thanks again, Jack," She smiled at him and gave a small exhale. "I hope catching me won't become a habit of mine." She admitted, joking a little.

'_I actually wouldn't mind that.' _Jack thought, his lips fighting the urge to grin.

"Can we get on with this?!" The two looked up, Akiyuki fuming at them with his snarl resembling a junkyard dog's. "Stay out of the Duel, Assuie-asshole! Yusei's mine to battle and I won't stop until she's gone for good!" He braked.

"You talk big for a pipsqueak," Jack deadpanned. "Yusei isn't here to beat you; she's here to _help _you. If you don't get off your high horse, then you'll just end up like me," Shaking his head, Jack looked away. "Lost with nothing with you. No friends, no family. No one will give two rat shits about you. But this girl," Jack patted the stunned Yusei on the shoulder, the hand traveling to her hair and smoothing out her gravity-defying hair. "She gonna show you that you _have _meaning to this world, even when it seems like the world didn't want anything to do with you in the first place." He took a step back and threw Yusei a curt nod. "Show him what I mean, Yusei."

"Jack . . ." The confidence boost made Yusei smile and she nodded to her former traitor before turning to Akiyuki and giving a smile as brighter as her last. "I'm gonna give it all I got to show what you really are to this world and everyone! So be ready, Akiyuki!"

Scoffing, Akiyuki bought his hand to his Deck, ready to make his next move and prepared to ignore the jealousy within him.

"I've _been _ready!"

From the side, Hideo sighed sadly, conflicted by the way Akiyuki was acting. This was how his son had turned out to be, and he, Hideo, blamed himself for this. He blamed himself for turning Akiyuki to what he was now. The guilt hurt him, and the senator wanted nothing more than to take away the anger and hurt that filled his flesh and blood and hold his son, telling him that everything would be alright, and he was sorry for all that had happened. But at that moment, the only thing he could do was hope that Yusei would release Akiyuki from the shackles that held him down for so long. He prayed that Yusei would save his "little trooper."

'_Miss. Fudo . . .' _His fists clenched tightly and his eyes felt warm with sadness. _'Please, I beg of you; save Akiyuki. Please show my son how to be loved again.'_

**Yusei: 3700**

**Akiyuki: 4000**

"Unlike my father, I plan on keeping my promises, Yusei!" Declared Akiyuki, his palm splayed in the air. "And what I promise is that you'll regret with intervening with my life! I remove my **Evil Thorn **from play and activate **Black Rose Dragon's **effect, which causes **Shield Warrior's **to lose his attack points and switch him to attack position!" Throwing itself into the thorned monster's mouth, **Evil Thorn **exploded and caused **Black Rose Dragon's **whips to rocket into the air. "Go**, Black Rose Dragon**, use _Rose Gale_!" Shooting forward, four whips wrapped at the **warrior's **arms and legs and broke the blue defense light around him.

**Shield Warrior: (ATK:0)**

"And with him tied up, this gives **Black Rose Dragon **the chance to attack him head on!" At the strike of her master's hand, the black dragon of the blooming gale sent frenzied whips.

"Not unless I activate the **Realized Defense **trap card!" A force field incased around Yusei's monster when she switched to the reverse card." This switches my **Shield Warrior **to defense mode if his attack points are lower than his defense points! Sorry, but as his name goes, defense is more his preference!" Yusei shouted, safe for a second.

"You think that's gonna stop me from attacking you?" Akiyuki laughed sharply. "Think twice! My dragon still attacks your monster, Yusei!"

"But because of the **Thorn of Malice **card you equipped her with, she can't destroy a monster this turn." Yusei pointed out as the vines curled and hissed at her kneeling monster. Yet one whip rose and struck forward, destroying her monster and some of her Life-Points.

"You forgot about the damage you still receive, huh?" Taunted Akiyuki with a smirk. "And because of the **Thorn of Malice**, your **Shield Warrior's **defense points are also lowered." A grin accented with corrupted charisma. "See? I'm being a proper gentleman. I'm enjoying something exquisite and enjoyable; you squirming." He chuckled.

**Yusei: 2300**

**Akiyuki: 4000**

**Shield Warrior: (DEF: 1000)**

"Akiyuki . . ." Yusei shook her head. "Please, we need to talk about this! I know what that mark's done to you, and I understand that you've been suffering because of it. But it's not some kind of sin that you were branded with! You, me, Jack, and Luna have these marks, meaning that we're all in this. _Together_! We're your friends! You're not alone, Akiyuki!"

"I already told you to stop!" Akiyuki softly growled, his tone dampening to calmed breath. "Stop trying to reach me, Yusei. Stop telling me lies. I know," Calmed and almost saddened, Akiyuki's lips quivered with a forced smile and glassy eyes. "You're a good person. You save those you pity. I'm just some other basket case to you," He shut his eyes to stop his tears, a fraction of him almost unable to accept that. "But I'm not worth it. No one can save me or heal me of all the pain I've gone through. Only one person has been able to do that. He took me in when my friends, when my own family, when the whole world wanted nothing to do with me. In his eyes, I was a son to him. Sayer was the only man I could ever call _family_." Chocking on a sob, the floral Duelist held his fists tight. "But now he's gone. I have no one else in this world who could understand me. Not my father, or you, or the other Signers. All I have I left is myself. . ."

"That isn't true, Akiyuki." Yusei shook her head, compassion vibrating in her gentle tenor. "You've _always _had people who cared for you. Your parents. They love you with all their heart."

"She's right." Hideo nodded.

"Aki, we love you." Whispered his mother tenderly.

"I don't believe you . . . _How could I __**ever **__believe you_!?" Ripping the head ornament from his hair, tails of Akiyuki's rolled up hair lashed out as a purple glow formed around him and sent tornadoes of wind around him. "As a child, all you did was hand me some gardening gloves and ignored me! Growing up, you sent me away and enjoyed life! As if I was never born!" Furiously did the winds whip, Akiyuki bellowed his rage. "Now you want me to believe that you want me back!? That's bull-shit! I won't have it! I don't need you! I don't need _anyone_! The people, the _home _I needed and wanted are _gone_!"

'_I can't let this go on!' _Yusei bowed her body forward as the winds swerved at every corner of the room, everyone huddling for cover. _'The angrier he gets, the more violent Akiyuki will become. This building and everyone in it will be destroyed if this keeps going on, including Akiyuki . . .'_

"My move!" Shouted the golden-accented-haired Duelist, eyeing her sixth card. Seeing that it wouldn't do any good for now, she added it to her hand and threw her palm up. "I activate my trap card, **Reinforced Truth**! Since I won't attack this turn, I'm allowed to summon a monster from my Deck as long as it's attack points are lower than a thousand. And I choose **Speed Warrior (LV:2/ATK:900/DEF:400)**!" The trap card obliterated as **Speed **skated through, a glare shinning off his gasmask. "And to give him some company is a pal of his, **Junk Synchron (LV:3:ATK:1300/DEF:DEF:500)**!" Bouncing along was the orange-armored engineer.

Jack saw it before anyone else could.

'_She's going to Synchro-Summon-!'_

_"The constellations guide his way and star-lit wishes give him his strength. Of friendship, brotherhood, and love, let the path of light lead him to the stars! _I Synchro Summon . . ." Yusei's two warriors and tuner threw themselves into the portal above and formed an orb of silver, exploding into a pixilation of stars and taking the form of a white dragon with golden eyes. "**Stardust Dragon(LV:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2000)**!" Shouted Yusei, **Stardust **giving a humble growl.

"**Stardust **looks ready to brawl, but he's still weaker than **Black Rose Dragon**," Leo worried his teeth on his bottom lip. "I hope Yusei has something ready to do when these big guys have to duke it out."

"I end my turn. Your move, Akiyuki," Yusei concluded. Her opponent's eyes hardened into a dark hazel, a twitching smirk on his pale lips.

"You just don't get it, do you?" He asked dryly. "Even if you have **Stardust Dragon **on the field, he has no chance against my **Black Rose Dragon.** If this is how you plan to save people, Yusei, then you might as well start digging everyone's graves. Let's start with yours!" Throwing a wordless gesture, Akiyuki commanded **Black Rose Dragon **to send its vine whips at **Stardust**, snapping and attacking at its pale blue skin. Yusei screeched as the whips struck at her as well, a stray whip charging at her friends.

"NO!" Throwing her hand back, Yusei directed **Stardust Dragon's **wing to shield everyone before they were hit, a cry escaping Yusei's lips while **Stardust **hissed in displeasure. Holding her arm, Yusei traced the grazed arm and jerked her arm back, swallowing the pain like awful medicine. "Are you guys OK?" She asked, looking back at the others.

"We're fine," Luna confirmed. "Yusei, are you OK?"

**Yusei: 1800**

**Akiyuki: 4000**

Her older-sister figure tested her arm again, nodding with a quick smile. "I've been through worse. Nothing to worry about, Luna." She said honestly.

"Akiyuki!" Boldly, Hideo took a step, trying to get to his emotionally-distraught son. "Please, let's talk this out! There is no need to be violent, son!"

"_Son_?" Akiyuki spat at the word with a sneer. "Shouldn't you be calling me a _beast_, "dad"?!" He growled. His father opened his mouth, but no words came out. Akiyuki looked from him to his mother, who could only look at him with her brown eyes, almond-shaped eyes almost exactly like his own. Shaking his head at her look, Akiyuki braced his arms before him, giving Yusei the signal to draw her next card.

"Alright, I go! From my hand, I activate the **Half-Shut **trap card, which allows me to select one monster and cut its attack points in half, so long as I don't destroy this monster on this turn. And the monster a pick is your **Black Rose Dragon**!"

**Black Rose Dragon: (ATK:1500)**

"And now I attack! Listen to my dragon if you won't listen to me or your dad, Akiyuki!" Yelled Yusei, her dragon firing off a burst of _Cosmic Flare _and damaging **Black Rose Dragon**, dropping Akiyuki's Life-Points down a few hundred.

**Yusei: 2300**

**Akiyuki: 3600**

"Is that supposed to scare me, Yusei?" Growled the youth as Yusei set two reverse cards with his dragon's attack points returning to normal.

**Black Rose Dragon: (ATK:3000)**

"No. I don't want you to be afraid of me, Akiyuki," Her words spoke as bravely as her eyes gleamed like oceanic waves. "I want you to _trust_ me."

"I thought I told you to stop taking shit?" Sneered Akiyuki, a deranged grin splitting his lips before he shot a finger in the air. "And since your **Half-Shut **trap card has ended this turn, **Black Rose Dragon **gets her power back and attacks your fragile beast!"

**Black Rose Dragon: (ATK:3000)**

**Black Rose Dragon **unsheathed her floral swords and threw them at **Stardust**, another stray twisting and slashing Yusei light on the cheek. Even if it wasn't the attack wasn't much, it nicked Yusei pretty well with a small red line left where it hit.

**Yusei: 700**

**Akiyuki: 3600**

"You should put your dragon out of his suffering, Yusei," Yusei's opponent hissed with cynical sardonic-colored eyes. "It will rid him of his misery." From far off, Akiyuki's father could see the pain in his only child's eyes. How could he have let this happen? If only he had become the father Akiyuki needed when he needed it. But now, this was happening before him. Yusei, someone who was close to Akiyuki I some way, was trying whatever she could to free his son's heart. She was fighting his (Hideo's) battle.

'_Yusei, you are doing everything you can. I can't possibly thank you enough for doing this. But my son . . . Akiyuki just can't be talked into the right sense. He'll only attack and dart away, just like a beast . . . NO!' _He shook his head, cursing. _'No! Your son! You're doing it again! You're becoming afraid of your own son because you are too afraid of him. He's this way because all I did was ignore him. . . You're the one who turned Akiyuki into a monster . . . More poor son . . .'_

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Shouted Akiyuki.

"I draw!" Yelled Yusei, looking at her card and grinding her teeth. _'No good. I still need to activate __**that **__card. I can't do anything until I can.' _Shaking her head, she placed a card down in her Spell/Trap card zone. "I place one card face-down, ending my turn!"

Harrumphing with a roll of his eyes, Akiyuki played with one of his long, red strands of hair.

"That's it?" He scoffed. "No attacks? No huge speech that'll tug on my "heart-strings"? Nothing more to say, Yusei?" The sarcasm in his voice was cased with a taunt. "I thought you were better than this. Giving up and not really giving your all. You're all talk, Satellite. You've already given up on saving me." He sighed boredly before muttering quietly. "Just like everyone else . . ."

"Don't count on it," Retorted the slum-girl, her gaze locking with Akiyuki's and holding him in place. Entranced, Akiyuki felt himself trapped as Yusei spoke. "You can push me away all you like, but that won't stop me from trying to reach to you." Lifting her chin, she shouted with ferventness. "Think what you want, but don't you dare say that I'll give up on you! That's not who I am Akiyuki!" Everyone's heart was struck by the passion in her voice, the care and love that roared from each and every vowel. "I _**never **_give up on those who I love and hold dear to me! That includes my friends. . . " Her eyes softened with gentle love, a hard shield of apathetic care dropped. "That includes _you_, Akiyuki."

Eyes moistening, Akiyuki felt a heavy weight hit him at his core.

"You . . . You care for me that much, Yusei?" He whispered, swaying a little, dizzily. "Love . . . You love me that much to be seen as your . . . _Friend_?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! Yes, Akiyuki!" Yusei promised deeply. "You _are _my friend, Akiyuki! And nothing is going to stop me from proving that to you once and for all!"

His heart pounded in his ears, as powerful and loud as Yusei's words were. The blood rushing to his cheeks was causing his mind to spin in a tailwind. Even if there were other people in the room, looking into Yusei's eyes, he felt that only he and New Domino's Queen were the only people together, standing close with bonding hearts.

'_I . . . I just can't accept that.' _Akiyuki thought, before slowly scowling. _'There's no way . . . She's lying!'_

"Sayer was right. I can't trust you," He muttered. "You seduce me with your words and eyes. You try to charm me with soft words that hide lies. False promises . . . I . . . _I won't allow another false truth to ruin my life_!" With his eyes turning into a blazing fire of twin ambers, he shot out his hand and gave a battle cry. "**Black Rose Dragon**, attack this liar and get rid of her from my memories, _once and for all_! Get ready, because there's no one to save _you_, Yusei!" He shouted as whips coated with thorns slithered around **Stardust Dragon **before another shot at the defenseless Satellite.

"Akiyuki!" In a flash, Hideo dashed and stood in front of Yusei, arms stretched protectively. "Please, stop this son, I beg of you! Don't hurt anyone else, especially this girl who's trying to help you-!" A strong grip pulled him back and Yusei leaped with one foot out.

"I activate my face-down, **Defense Draw**, which puts a stop to your **Black Rose Dragon's **attack!" A white glow safe-guarded the senator and the beauty of the ghetto from the ginormous vines. "I'm allowed to draw another card from my Deck." Yusei looked at Akiyuki's father, a small urge in her wanting to berate him from taking her blow, but thinking otherwise. Hideo's brown eyes were only focused on Akiyuki.

"I'm sorry, Akiyuki. Please, believe me when I say this; I know I was never the best father, but-"

"Save your crap for fertilizer!" His red-haired son barked. "I know what you're going to say. "Akiyuki, my little trooper, I care about you, I really do! Please, let's go home and talk about this." After that, you'll pat my head, mom will hug me, and we'd all go back and play house . . . Until you get rid of me again!" He shook his head and bit the inside of his cheek angrily. "Before I left to Duel Academy, you and mom said you cared about me. For a while, I believed that. I was almost happy. But I know that's not the truth! I know you were just lying to me because you were afraid of me! It was just like when I was a kid!" He threw his fists downward and inhaled sharply. "Whatever promise you wanna fix, whatever apology you want to say, I won't hear of it. It's too little, too late." He sighed.

"Akiyuki . . . Yes, I admit it. I was afraid of you. I said many things if it meant you wouldn't hurt me or your mother . . . But that doesn't mean I nor your mother ever _regretted _having you. We never regretted having our little carnation," Akiyuki flinched and gave a surprised and scared look, astonished. "Our little boy, who was only scared and wanted his parents his parents when he needed them. I, as a father, should be ashamed. But not because of you, Akiyuki. I was ashamed of myself."

"Dad . . . S-Stop-"

"I was disappointed in myself, Akiyuki. For not being there when you needed me. For all those times where I only focused on work and not what mattered the most to me," Hideo hung his head and gripped at his greying brown hair. "I never regretted having you. The only thing I regret was not showing you how much you meant to me and your mother," With all truth he could offer, he smiled. "We love you, Akiyuki. We love our little trooper."

"I said . . . I said stop it!" A harsh sob came from Akiyuki and he jumped back, looking away with his long trails of hair drooping. "Cut the crap! Cut the pet names! I won't listen to you, or mom, or anyone else!" He shot daggers at Yusei. "Not even _you_, Yusei! Because of the **Thorn of Malice**, **Stardust Dragon **takes another energy drain!"

**Stardust Dragon: (ATK:800/DEF:200)**

" And now, I play my **Wonder Clover **card! Be sending a level-four monster to my Graveyard, **Black Rose Dragon **is allowed to attack twice!" Grinding his teeth, Akiyuki shouted his demand. "**Black Rose Dragon**, attack **Stardust Dragon **again! And if my father tries to get in the way again, don't hesitate to finish _him _off, too!"

"Akiyuki!" Hideo shouted as **Black Rose **sent her attack.

"I activate the **Iron Resolve **card!" Shouted the blue-eyed Duelist, a silvery mist surrounding her Duel Disk. "By paying some of my Life-Points, I take no battle damage this turn!"

**Yusei: 350**

**Akiyuki: 3600**

"You're only stalling your defeat, Yusei." Snickering, Akiyuki toyed with one of his long locks of hair, watching as Yusei's prized beast folded it's wings tiredly. "**Thorn of Malice **has come into play once more."

**Stardust Dragon: (ATK:200/DEF:0)**

"**Stardust **isn't looking good." Whispered Leo, glowing red scratches upon the star-powdered dragon and it's breathing reduced to whistling breaths.

"Neither is Yusei," Luna gulped at the small scratches Yusei had, healing by themselves but the force of the stray attacks almost knocking the wind out of her lungs. "None of the attacks hit her in the ribs, but it looks like she's almost out of breath."

'_Don't give up just yet, Yusei,' _Thought Jack, narrowing his eyes, his own heart almost pounding out of his chest. _'You'll pull through this. If not, then I'll try next. All of us are right behind you.' _He through, eyes burning possessively.

"To move on, I play my trap, **Doom Petal Countdown**. By using a monster from my Graveyard, I can attack you with three-hundred points of damage!" Shouted Akiyuki, a typhoon of shimmering, mauve-purple petals scattering everywhere. Yusei threw her arms in front of her to protect herself, but someone ran to her and pulled her back, protecting her as the pickling petals attacked.

Yusei opened her eyes, gasping.

"S-Senator Izayoi?"

**Yusei: 50**

**Akiyuki: 3600**

"My father, what a cad," Sniggered Akiyuki, pupils minimalized to dots. "Trying to save the pretty girl instead of your own son? I knew you were nothing but a lair, but I didn't know you went for young girls as well." He growled.

Hideo pulled away from Yusei, receiving a look from the young Duelist.

"Senator, just stay behind me. It was a brave thing for you to do earlier, but I can handle this." She said.

"Yusei, please allow me to do this," He pushed himself away from Yusei, straightening from himself with tears in his suit. "There's something I've been meaning to do. For a very long time." He turned away from her and began to walk towards Akiyuki.

"Senator, Akiyuki has no control-!"

"Dear, please don't-!"

"Akiyuki," Hideo took one rough step after the next, his arms balancing himself against the blooming petals. "Please, son, come back to us. Please, come back home."

"Stay back!" Akiyuki threw his arm to protecting himself, the petals twirling with his emotions. "I'll hurt you if you come any closer!"

"I don't care! When you were hurting, all I did was turn my back on you! When you needed me, I did nothing but run away!" His brown eyes gazed intensively into his son's. "I won't be a coward any longer! I will never turn my back on my own son ever again!"

"Aren't you listening, you old fart!? I said keep back!" Akiyuki roared, young features turning hideously enraged and furious. "No matter what you say, I won't believe you! You don't care or love me at all! You're lying!"

"He's not!" Shouted Yusei, squinting against the overbearing winds. "Akiyuki, if he were lying, do you think he would go out of his way to approach you and risk his life to talk to you!? Akiyuki, for once in your life, listen before you let your emotions get the better of you!" Akiyuki took a step back, gasping with wide eyes. "Give your father a chance! People deserve second chances, like when Sayer gave you a chance! No, I'm not siding with that guy, either! This is different! They were never given the chance to show their love because you never let them! Give them the opportunity, Akiyuki! Take it from me . . ."

Yusei eyed the ground and sighed, closing her eyes and trying to look back at her past. Only the blurry outline of two people were shown. A woman with a gentle laugh and a man with blue eyes as deep and dark as the sea.

"I grew up as an orphan. I didn't have a mom to teach me things I needed to know when I got older or a dad to protect me and hold me when I got scared. If you ask me, you're really lucky to have your parents. They're there for you, and love you more than anything else in the world." She said, knowing her words struck Akiyuki in the heart and her own. Talking about the parents she never knew wasn't easy for Yusei, and it was only getting harder with how deeper things were beginning to unfold.

"You can't be serious . . ." Crippled by the realized truth, Akiyuki shook his head with a gurgled cry. "No, it's not-"

"It is," Yusei drew her next card, sighing with relief. She had the card she needed, and she was ready to repair Akiyuki's broken heart. "And now, I'm gonna show you that I care about you as well! I equip **Stardust Dragon **with **Silver Wing**!" Activating the card, Yusei's dragon enlarged and glowed a bright grey. "And now, I activate the spell, **Release Restrain Wave**!"

Brown eyes widen as the card materialized onto the field.

"Th-That's going to-"

"Good to see you know where this is going. By playing this card, I'm allowed to remove an equip spell from my side of the field, then destroy all spells and trap cards that you control! And since **Silver Wing w**as already played, I can get rid of it and take out all your spells and traps, including the **Thorn of Malice**!" Shouted Yusei, the cards vanishing in a flash. "Not only that, but both our dragons' attack points return to normal!"

**Stardust Dragon: (ATK: 2500)**

**Black Rose Dragon: (ATK: 2400)**

"And now, **Stardust Dragon**, attack **black Rose Dragon **with _Cosmic Flare_!" Yusei shouted, **Stardust **arched his wings back and sent his shimmering fires at **Black Rose**, casting her into plumes of orange fires.

**Yusei: 50**

**Akiyuki: 3500**

"I won't lose this! I refuse to lose to you!" Akiyuki swiped a card into his Graveyard. "By sending my **Hedge Guard** to the Graveyard, I can protect **Black Rose Dragon **from your attack!" The flying purple petals formed into a budding rose and bloomed into **Black Rose Dragon**. "Face it, Yusei; you're lying through your teeth! Neither you, my father, or anyone in this world cares for me! The only one who ever had was Sayer, and now he's dead! I have no one!" A scream tore across his lungs in anguish, sadness and anger consuming every pore within him. "There's no way I can control my powers! I destroy anything that gets near me! Just saty away from me! Just listen to me and _leave me alone_!"

Falling debris began to fly, everyone crying out and ducking as everything around them seemed to crumble. Peering through the swiping winds, Akiyuki gasped as a heavy machine tumbled to his father, the man frozen in place.

"FATHER, NO!"

A hard and deafening plummet was heard, and everyone opened their eyes as the dust cleared. A pale hand gloved by black material shook, Akiyuki staring at it with eyes as wide as a deer's. He sat sprawled near his father's legs, that arm stretched before him, his hair a curtain of a mess.

"Akiyuki . . ." Yusei whispered in awe.

"I . . . I did it . . ." Akiyuki examined his hand, flexing his fingers. "I . . . I controlled my powers w-without the headpiece . . ."

"A-" Hideo groaned and fell to his knees, landing in his son's arms.

"Father!" Akiyuki pulled Hideo up, teeth tucked near his bottom lip. "D . . . Dad?"

"I . . . I'm sorry," The senator wrapped one arm around his son and embraced him tightly, shutting his eyes as tears leaked through closed lids. "I'm so sorry, Akiyuki." He whispered. Slowly, Akiyuki wrapped an arm around his father's shoulders, resting his chin on the older man's shoulder and meeting Yusei's gaze.

"Yusei . . ." His arm firmly held his father, and he slowly gave a stiff nod. "End this . . . _Please_," A wet gleam shinned in his eyes. "Please end this. I . . . I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Yeah," Yusei threw up her set card, a white ring surrounding **Stardust Dragon**. "I'm doing this because you asked me to, Akiyuki! Because I'll do a favor for a friend! By playing the card, **Synchro Ring**, **Stardust's **attack points are double and he is allowed to attack again!" She chanted, **Stardust **gathering the light particles around him a creating a fine coat of light.

**Stardust Dragon: (ATK:5000)**

"**Stardust Dragon**, it's time we end the curse of the Black Thorn! Use _Cosmic Flare_!" Just like before, the dragon of the Milky way formed a orb of light within his maw and fired off the attack. At the last second, Akiyuki hugged his father tightly and gave a content smile.

'_Thank you. . .'_

**Yusei: 50**

**Akiyuki: 0**

"Akiyuki!" Everyone ran to the fallen Duelist and watched as his eyes fluttered open, brown eyes foggy and dreary. He looked up and tilted his head.

"D . . . Dad?"

With a muffled sniffle, Hideo hauled his son up and held him tightly, his body shaking with hushed sobs.

"Akiyuki, thank goodness. Son, if you only how sorry I am, for everything. I shouldn't have been afraid while you were also afraid. I should have been there for you more," He pulled away and smiled at his son, brown eyes rimmed with red. "Starting right now, I'm going to make up all those years we lost. I'm going to be a real father."

"Are . . . Are you _really _sure you want me back?" Akiyuki bit his lip and turned away, embarrassed and ashamed for his behavior with small tears pearling at the corners of his eyes. "I've hurt you and everyone else so much. I've been such the brat," He shook his head. "Dad, I don't-"

"Akiyuki," His heart skipped at the whisper of his own name, and he stared in wonder as Yusei walked over, knelt down, and wiped away a tear that almost escaped his eye. "Listen, you and your parents have a lot of catching up to do. But the Signers need you, too. We can't fight unless all our friends are with us. At first, I have to admit I was a little unsure about this, trying to reach out to you. I had a run-in with an old friend . . . Let's just say things didn't go well then. But after our Duel, I now know I'm confident enough to ask you this," Her gloved hand cupped his cheek, and her slightly scratched face smiled brightly. "What you say? Will you stand by us as our friend?"

"Yusei . . . !" Everyone gasped as Akiyuki reached and pulled Yusei into hug, pressing his forehead to her neck and resting his hands on the small of her neck.

"Aki . . . yuki?" Yusei wasn't sure why Akiyuki was doing this, or why her face was turning red. It felt pleasant, but she was shocked by the alien feeling.

"I will," Akiyuki promised, inhaling Yusei's scent and smiling at the spine-shivering sensation that only Yusei could give. "Please, let me stand by your side and fight with you. Think of it as a way to repent for what I've done," Akiyuki quirked his head to Hideo. "If that's alright with you, dad."

"Even if it wasn't, I know you wouldn't let me stop you." Replied the senator, laughing quietly as his son hugged Yusei once more. His step as a father was being taken with the sight of his only child becoming smitten.

"Alright, that's enough!" Jack bristled and growled, having enough of the way-too-long embrace. "You're better, she helped him, you can stop hugging right now!" He shouted. Akiyuki helped Yusei up and he gave a raised brow with a smirk.

"Who says I have to let her go?" He bought Yusei to his chest and smiled flirtatiously. "She's warm and soft, and I like to hold her. Hey, let's stay in each other's' arms forever! Sound good, Yusei?" He asked with a wink.

"That's it! Paws off her!" Jack shouted, looking like he was about to blow his top.

"Who are you to tell her what to do?!" Akiyuki let go of Yusei and stood himself as tall as he could in front of Jack. "Yusei can make her own decision! If she wants me to let go, that's fine. But if she agrees to it, what are you gonna do about it?!"

"You're so lucky I don't hit children!"

"_Me_?! _I'm_ the child?!"

The two males bickered on, angrily waving their fists with threatening gestures. Akiyuki's mother suddenly giggled, wiping her stray tears away.

"I haven't see Akiyuki acted this way since he was small," She sighed and smiled at her son as he tapped his palm to prove a point. "Even if he's arguing with someone, it's good to see that this isn't causing a hurricane."

"And we owe it all to you, Yusei," Hideo took Yusei's hands in his own and bowed his head with a grateful smile. "We can't thank you enough for bringing our son back. Please, on my behalf, let me pay for the damages caused today and give you a place at my estate for the time being. After all that's happened, you and your friends must need their rest." He offered. Yusei nodded with a smile.

"That would be great, but . . ."

"You try pulling something like that, you calamity bastard-!"

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, freakin' foreign farce-!"

Yusei coughed uncomfortably while everyone else felt awkward seat in their brows.

"Can you make sure that their rooms won't be close to each other's?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Izayoi Residence, Central New Domino City, 7:00 PM)<strong>_

Though within the modern-urbanization that was of Central New Domino, the Izayois lived a traditional and homely way with every guests given slippers to wear in the house, right down to every guestroom with a futon and a kotetsu in each sitting room. Yusei accepted the warm cup of coffee she was given by Akiyuki's mother and took a sip, sighing at the mildly and pleasant combination of cream and sugar.

"Thank you," She placed her cup down, resting on her knees next to Jack. "Not just for the drink, but for allowing me and my friends to stay here while we figure out what we do next." She said sincerely.

"It's no trouble at all," Hideo sat across from the past and present dueling royalty, his wife walking back into the family room and taking a seat next to him. "Dear, where did Akiyuki go?" He asked.

"Exploring the house with the twins," The red-haired woman smiled peacefully. "Hideo, he looks so happy and lively, just like he use to. I can't describe how happy I am to see that," She turned her smile to Yusei. "Thank you so much again, Yusei. If you didn't come along . . ."

"Hey, hey," Yusei waved her hand, a small smile on her own face. "We don't need to bring any of that up. I'm just glad that you guys and Akiyuki forgave each other." She replied.

'_That means we also got the fourth Signer,' _She gazed silently at her arm. _'It's amazing. We're all together, except for the fifth, that is . . . Who could he or she be . . . ?'_

"Wait, how is that _not _a violin?"

"Violins are smaller. Violas happen to be a little bigger and they have a deeper sound."

"Since when did you know your music-smarts, sis?"

"I happen to pay attention during music class while others snore through it."

"Hey-!"

Leo, Luna, and Akiyuki walked into the room, the oldest blushing embarrassedly as Luna held a light blue notepad while Leo looked over a light brown viola.

"Oh! They found your viola, didn't they, Akiyuki?" His mother asked with a light laugh.

"Y-Yeah," Sheepishly, Akiyuki scratched the back of his neck, taking a seat next to his father as the twins sat next to Yusei. "They also found the song notebook I kept with me."

"You write pieces?" Yusei asked with interest, Jack's eyebrow twitch going unnoticed. "That's pretty impressive, Akiyuki."

"Ha-ha, not really," Said Akiyuki, his cheeks glowing brighter at Yusei's compliment. "I learned to play and practice the viola at a young age, so I started trying to write my own work when killing time. Really," His eyes averted from Yusei's smile, too shy and infatuated by the praise. He loved that smile, but he was afraid his heart would exploded from how fast it was pounding. "I-I'm an amateur, a novice, if anything."

"Oh, I like this one!" Luna pointed to a particular piece. "It looks like it'll sound really pretty."

"I wanna hear it!" Leo exclaimed. Akiyuki ducked his head and shook it, his face turning as red as the hair that framed his face.

"N-No, I couldn't. You wouldn't like it-"

"Hey, don't put yourself down like that," Yusei reached over and lightly stroked his head, smiling when he looked up with his boyish face. "You don't have to play if you don't want to, but don't say that about yourself. If it's something that you like to do, then you can't beat yourself up if you think you're bad at it." She said gently. Akiyuki stared at her, closing his dropped jaw, before taking a deep breath and holding his hands to Leo.

"May I have that back?" He asked. Leo handed the instrument and the newly-found Signer tightened the strings on the lovely item, plucking at the strings until they reached a high trickle. Smiling, Akiyuki looked at the piece Luna picked and chuckled, moving to a spare stool nearby, sitting with one foot resting on the stool's brace while the other tipped at the floor.

"Forgive me, I'm a little rusty," He warned, tickling the strings to test the sound once more. "I've only been writing down pieces and I haven't held this in a long time." He placed his chin on the foot of his viola and set the bow near the strings. "And the song, well, I wrote it down a month ago when I was hit by, ah . . ." His cheeks lit with a blush once more, laughing lightly. "W-When I was hit by inspiration and a book I read. In the book, there was a man who fell in love with . . . With a Huldra."

"What's that?" Asked Yusei, meeting Akiyuki's eyes as they bloomed with shy desire.

"They're from Scandinavian folklore," The charm in his purring voice rumbled. "They're said to be beautiful forest creatures that could lure any man to them and curse them upon judgment. The man from the story fell so deeply in love with the Huldra, he didn't care if he would be cursed or not," His soul swam into Yusei's deep eyes, his blood rushing to every limb that was himself. "As long as he was near the lovely nymph, he would be fine without reality." Coughing, he looked away from Yusei eyes and closed his own, taking a deep breath before tapping his foot three times.

And just like that, his arm jerked and swayed over the strings with his bow, a melodious song echoing into the room. The song chanted about a story, the tale of a young man in love with his one and only fantasy. With his toe tapping along, Akiyuki told the story in his bearing and mature voice.

"_~Years ago, when I was younger. I kinda liked a girl I knew. She was mine and we were sweethearts. That was then, but then it's true~_"

The psychic plucked at the strings before laughing and singing boldly.

"_~I'm in love with a fairytale! Even though it hurts. 'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind! I'm already cursed~_"

His bow slanted up and down with his head following the movement, following the beat. The twins and Akiyuki's parents began to clap along with the beat, the young man's toe adding to the base of the song.

"_~Every day, we started fighting. Every night, we fell in love,_" His fingers picked along again, a small sigh escaping his lips. "_~No one else could make me sadder . . . But no one else could lift me high above . . . . !~_"

He stood and played along.

"_~I don't know what I was doing . . . When suddenly we fell apart. Nowadays, I cannot find her . . . But when I do, we'll get a brand new start~_" He cantered his steps with a small jig, his movements graceful and air-defying. "_~I'm in love with a fairytale! Even though it hurts. 'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind! I'm already cursed~_"

Hopping on the tops of his toes, his head bopped along and he smiled cheerfully as the kids laughed at his little dance. Turning on his foot, he casts a wink at Yusei, the latter smiling back, and secretly snuck a smug look at Jack, who darkened his gaze with annoyance. He danced the jig a little more, his feet swiping under him as he jumped and kicked back. He cried out his last words with his viola accompanying him, speaking from the heart.

"_~She's a fairytale, yeah! Even though it hurts!~" _He sang powerfully._ "~'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind! I'm already cursed!~"_

He played the last notes in a continuous tune, his soul feeling refreshed and free. Everyone, with the exclusion of Jack, clapped for him. Leo was practically shouting for an encore while Akiyuki was trying his best to hide behind his viola, with no avail.

"That was amazing," Luna said to Yusei. "That song was beautiful and it looked like he sang it from the heart."

"I wonder where his inspiration came from." Yusei thought allowed. One pair of hands stopped clapping, and Luna and Jack looked at Yusei as she placed her finger to her chin.

'_Wait, hold on a second . . .'_

'_Yusei . . . You have to be kidding me . . .'_

The owner of the _YuseiGo _shook her head and sighed.

"Guess we'll never know."

Luna almost gasped and Jack nearly groaned.

'_Yusei's been oblivious to this for the __**entire **__time!?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Ah, I'm glad I got to get this chapter in, since it involved YuseixAkiyuki! Oh man, which of these pairings do I like better? I just cannot decided! Ahem, ignoring my ramblings, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I dunno why, but I could just imagine Akiyuki an expert at some sort if instrument. And since Yusei and Jack know the piano, I thought I might as well give Akiyuki something quiet yet out-standing, just like him :D**_

_**Once again, I am sorry for the late update. I promise I'll try to get the next one, and update the other stories, in time. I promise you that!**_

_**Anyway, once again, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please make sure to read and review! Please give me your support and help me become motivated to move on to the rest of this story!**_

_**On a final note, I have test for you guys, just like I did in chapter sixteen! This one is going to be a little tough, so if you're a very dedicated fan to this story, then I'm sure it'll be a breeze for you! Alright, this one centers around Akiyuki; In this fic, Akiyuki has many sides to him because of his rough past and lonely lifestyle. How many sides are there to him (that means EVERY side to him) and name off all of them. Here's three hints; there are more than two sides to him, there are less than seven sides to him, and his normal self (The way he acts now) does not have to be included. The winner will have the chance to request ANYTHING they want to happen to the story, or they can request for a certain character to be genderbent with no ifs, ands, or buts about it. The winner's name will be displayed on the next chapter. Good luck to the winner! I can't wait to see what you have in mind ^_^**_

_**Well, that's all I got to say! Please review and I hope to see all you guys next time! As Crow said it in chapter fifteen, "Buh-Bye, fellas!"**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	21. Chapter 21: What Lies Ahead

_**Hellos! I bring you all a new chapter, just when Spring Break is slowly coming to a close for me. It was fun while it lasted and I'm glad it gave me a chance to upload a lot of stories that needed to be posted.**_

_**Alright, I'm here to bring you guys the next chapter! I had a little trouble a week back since my dad went to get my laptop fixed by a friend and once again, all the work I had before was deleted -.- That pretty much sucked but I'm willing to get back to work on it again! Alright, we get to learn a little more about what happens in the Signers' past and there's something interesting I'm going to be adding this in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it :D**_

_**And also . . . As for the last contest . . . I honestly don't think most of you didn't understand it. As I said in the last chapter, I asked how many sides (personality-wise) Akiyuki had and to name all of them. All of you gave some pretty good answers, but I was actually referring to chapter eleven. Just like what Akiyuki said then **__**"Who do you know? The scared little boy, who throws a tantrum when he's mad or scared? Or maybe the egoist, who enjoys seeing the pain**__**he **__**goes through, being inflicted on others? Or maybe you know the . . . the**__monster__**behind the mask, who everyone wants to burn in Hell?"There are three sides to Akiyuki and they are known as The Child, The Egoist, and the Monster. I apologize for the confusion. I really do give my hat off to those of you who guessed. I promise to do another question contest a few chapters later. Until then, lets enjoy the chapter we have now, yes?**_

**_Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the rights over this anime._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Chapter Twenty-One: What Lies Ahead~<em>**

**_(Interrogation Room, Public Security HQ, Central New Domino City, 7:00 AM)_**

The child threw his head back, calling out as an electric charge coursed through him with strings of bright energy bouncing off him. Akiyuki flinched at the sight, turning away with shut eyes.

"We found this, along with the other files at the Arcadia Movement," Stated Mina as she flipped through the digital files before them, showing Akiyuki and Yusei the early morning. Even If Akiyuki had to see this, the pain of watching it all was becoming evident."Akiyuki, I'm sorry to say that Sayer was just using you as one of his soldiers for the psychic army he had planned to take over the world. He's been doing this for years now, kidnapping children and young adults with special abilities, able to keep them or make them disappear."

'_Then with what Mackenzie said . . .!' _Chocolate-brown eyes widen, his memory going back to the last conversation he had with the male model.

* * *

><p><em>"I've waited too long to say this, you worm! Give me back my little sister! Where is Tammy?!"<em>

_"Your sister? Tammy? I don't know her. Why do you think I do?"_

_"You lying infidel! I want answers, and I want them__now__, Mr. Akiyuki! Your group of psychics, the Arcadia Movement,__**stole**__her from me! You took__**my**__Tammy away from me! But, I__**am**__a man who plays fair. So, I shall give you another chance. I shall ask again;__**where**__is my baby sister!"_

_"I already told you that I don't know!"_

_"Then . . . We Duel."_

* * *

><p>His hands shook into clenched fists. The redhead shook his head, fast enough to break his neck before he stormed out of the room in a heartbeat.<p>

"You can't run away from the truth, Akiyuki! We need your help!" Shouted Mina, trying to make the tall Signer return. "You have the Mark of the Dragon and we need you to beat the Dark Signers! Please, come back-!"

"Hey, hold on," Yusei held her by the shoulder. "I think you should give him a little breathing time. He's heard enough of this from the rest of us." She said.

"But he needs to listen-"

"And he needs to recollect himself," The black-and-gold Duelist said. "Mina, hurtling the truth onto someone is a hard blow to a person's feelings. I doubt that Akiyuki needs you to tell him what he's heard from others," Sighing, Yusei turned and left the room herself, calling over her shoulder, "Just let the rest of us and Akiyuki handle this, please." With that, she went off to find Akiyuki.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(White Lilly Café, Central New Domino City, 7:30 AM)<em>**

His whole body went lax as he drank the tea he ordered, a smile curling on his lips.

"Akiyuki?"

The young man looked up and gave a weak smile, nodding his head to the seat across him. Yusei took the seat and placed her chin in her hands, taking in the mild sounds of the lively café. Waitresses and waiters bustled here and there with plates of foods and drinks while people of all kinds were ordering breakfast. It held a friendly atmosphere.

"Hello!" A peppy waitress walked over to their table with a smile. "Sir, can I get your date anything?"

"S-She is not my date." Stated Akiyuki, blushing ten-fold.

"I'll have nothing, thank you," Yusei replied, the woman walking away with a giggle.

"S-Sorry," Still flustered, Akiyuki bowed his head in apology while Yusei cocked a brow at him.

"For . . . ?"

"For her thinking that we were a couple!" Akiyuki nearly shouted. He groaned when Yusei held her fingertips to her mouth to cover a quiet laugh. "Don't make fun of me!" He whined.

"I'm not, I promise," Shaking her head, Yusei smiled brightly, causing Akiyuki to sigh. Something like happiness stirred into his gut, his face red and his pulse raced, and his emotions turning as twisted as a rollercoaster ride. He never acted this way with anyone before. This feeling of acting like a normal person. It was nice, it was warming. But something wasn't right. Unlike all the other times, just right after Yusei had Dueled him, his light toward her had changed. No longer were there violins playing in his head or a pink light glowing around Yusei when she came into view. He didn't feel that infatuation she had to him. Where did it go? "Hey, are you OK?" Yusei asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Never better." The Rose Duelist replied.

"Are you still upset about, you know . . ." Yusei gave a concerned look, and Akiyuki couldn't help but smile sadly at her feelings.

"A little," He sighed, staring at his reflection from his tea. "It's just . . . Sayer . . . He offered me a home when no one else would take me in," He let out a shaken exhale, bringing his hands together when his fingers began to twitch. "So he used me. I guess I used _him_ so I could feel safe. Now he's vanished, and despite what he's done . . . I'm a little sad."

"I'd be worried if you weren't."

Akiyuki looked at her with a quiet gasp.

"Huh?"

"You have a good heart," Yusei smiled, and Akiyuki still didn't feel that flush he'd get when he did. Where was it? "That's why we all came here to help you out. It's not about all the psychic powers. It's about who you are as a person. And the person you are, Akiyuki, is an amazing one. You're brave, fearless, courageous, tactical, good-willed, and a lot more. I felt it when we first Dueled. I can see the light in you, Akiyuki," Yusei placed her hand over his and gave it a squeeze. "And I can see that you are a great friend, too."

"Yusei," Akiyuki leaned forward and gulped. "What if . . . What if I didn't want it to be like that?" He asked suddenly.

Yusei tilted her head, eyes narrowed the slightest with confusion. "If that? Then what would you want it to be like?"

Something made him move forward, pushing him out of his seat and pressing his lips to Yusei's cheek, pulling her upper-body across the table and knocking over the tea cup. The two of them toppled with Yusei's arms failing and everyone stared on when they landed, mothers covering their children's' eyes and a few teenage boys shouting "Aw yeah!" Groaning, Akiyuki sat up with Yusei in his lap, rubbing the back of his sore head.

"That's _not _the direction I wanted to take this in." He muttered.

"I'll say . . ." Yusei had her hand held to her cheek, her expression bewildered. Akiyuki could feel the eyes of the other customers on them and he quickly pulled Yusei up, left his money for his order, and lead them out of the café, taking Yusei to a nearby bench that didn't have much people around.

"I-I'm sorry about that." He apologized as they sat on the bench, placing his face in his hands. He'd blew it. He didn't that on impulse and now, Yusei was probably angry or embarrassed, or worse, both.

"Akiyuki," The latter gulped, waiting for the angered words. But instead, a hand rested on his shoulder, and he turned to look at Yusei's eyes, still filled with concern. "Why did you do that back there? Is there something . . . You wish to say to me?" She asked. Akiyuki took the longest sigh he ever took in his life, before nodding and placing his hands on Yusei's shoulders.

"For the longest time . . . I've felt greatly attracted to you, Yusei. From the first moment I met you, it felt so right just to see and talk to you. Because you, I'm in your debt for rescuing me and helping me from the fears I've held. You saw me for who I really was and helped me get rid of the multiple personalities I've gained over the years. You are the closest person I've ever felt to . . . To cherish," He looked at her seriously, smooth features turning soft and sincere. "I . . . I think I love you, Yusei . . ."

"I . . ." Yusei felt her heart race and her words stilled in her throat, still feeling the warmth of Akiyuki's kiss on her cheek. Her emotions turned on her and her body was shaking the slightest. And yet, there was something else she felt.

"I don't know why but . . . I feel there's a 'but' in your next sentence, right?" She asked breathily, watching as Akiyuki chuckled quietly with a nod.

"Yeah," He sighed, somewhat distraught. "I think I love you . . . But at the same time, I don't think I'm _in _love with you." He shook his head, lip curling. "I don't get it. I've been feeling this way after you allowed me to join the Signers. I've always felt some sort of spark when I was close to you. Now I don't know why I don't feel it anymore. You're still important to me . . . But just not in that way anymore. . ."

Yusei slowly petted his hair, smiling as it fluently fell between her fingers.

"Maybe you just see me as a friend now . . . and not a lover."

Akiyuki blushed at the way she put it, yet her smiled.

"Maybe you're right," He shook his head with a laugh, slapping his forehead lightly. "I wish I could seventeen soon. I'd be closer to adulthood and I wouldn't have to deal with crushes like this." He stated. Yusei laughed lightly with him.

"I guess that makes two of us."

"Oh?" Something mischievous twinkled in Akiyuki's eyes. "Is the Queen of New Domino smitten with another, admitting it to a man who just confessed to her?"

"Akiyuki-!"

"It's fine, I'm kidding," For the first time in the longest while, Akiyuki laughed freely and loudly, not caring what attention he was getting from others. "Hey, really, I'll be fine. Yusei, it hurts a little that I can't find that love I felt before, but I think it feels better that I have _this _kind of love for you," He pulled her into a warm hug, the long hair that framed his face tickling Yusei's marked cheek. "The friendship we have. The connection that no one can break. Yusei, lets keep this connection forever, OK?"

It took a faint second, but slowly, hands wrapped around his back and Yusei hugged him back, smiling softly.

"OK."

"And let me know who the guy you really fell in love is. I want to let him know I'll sock his teeth out if he hurts you in anyway."

"There's no one!" Her face turning pink, Yusei half-heartedly pounded at Akiyuki's pack. "Man, you're as a bad as the others!"

Akiyuki only laughed freely, pulling Yusei into a tighter and warmer hug.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Goodwin Estate, Central New Domino City, 12:00 PM)<em>**

The four Signers, Mina, and Leo stood in front of the wooden doors of Goodwin's home, the whole area surrounded by a large body of water and a huge yard out in the front. The home was a bridge away from the city and the whole yard was planted with fine topiary and statues.

"Wow, Goodwin's mansion is huge!" Leo ducked his head about, the most excited out of the large group. "It's probably got its own zip code!" He exclaimed, just as the two wide doors were pulled open. Goodwin stepped out and nodded his head in greeting.

"Thank you all for coming. I've waited a long time for this moment," He said, looking at the four chosen warriors of the Crimson Dragon . "The four Signers standing here all together. It is with great honor that I welcome you all to my home." He said greatly with a bow. "I'm here to serve you."

"Right," Jack rolled his eyes. "The only thing you've ever served is a tennis ball." He sneered.

"Jack is right," Akiyuki leaned over and whispered to Yusei. "Goodwin's played us since the very beginning. I mean he's the one who threatened your friends in the Satellite, just to make you Duel in that tournament to see if you were actually a Signer. How could you ever trust a guy like that?" He asked. Yusei shifted on her feet, stuffing her hands into her pockets. She hadn't told all of them about Goodwin being her godfather. Though that wasn't the reason why she trusted him, her heart was telling her that Goodwin could actually be on their side.

"You're right," The Junk Duelist finally said. "I can't, but he seems to be the only one who knows what's happening. He knows more than what I expect him to. And with everything that's at stake, I can't risk not giving him a second chance. If Goodwin's the only one who has a plan, I have to trust him." She gave a nod to the ground. "I have to." She whispered. Akiyuki gave a small smile and patted her back.

"Well, when you put it like that," He smiled and nodded. "You can count me in, okay?"

"Glad to know that I got your support." Yusei whispered back, the two of them unaware of the looks Jack was throwing at them.

"So why'd you invite us here? You giving us super Dueling Decks or what?" Asked Leo, walking up to Goodwin.

"I don't recall ever mentioning "super Dueling Decks". Besides," He looked down at the male twin with a scowl. "I don't recall inviting you either, Leo. I kindly suggestion you go home." He said firmly. Leo's face dropped solemnly, but he let out a yelp when Luna swung her arm over his shoulders.

"Signer or not, he's still my brother," She nodded. "And he's staying! So, there."

Goodwin's eyebrow visibly twitched, but he sighed, giving in.

"Just no pets, OK?"

Luna cried in happiness while her brother awkwardly jumoed with her, happy though a little embarrassed.

Now that the daycare arrangements have been finalized for Leo, shall we go inside?" Asked Goodwin, gesturing to the doors. At once, the six followed him and they were soon in a elevator, taken down to a torch-lit hallway with stoned walls and floors.

"Where are we going, Mister Goodwin?" Luna asked.

"To a very special room that holds the answers you seek." The director informed.

"Last I was here, I was left with more questions than answers!" Jack huffed.

"Hmph, funny," Goodwin threw the former champion a spiteful look. "Nice to know you didn't lose your sense of humor when you lost your title match, Jack." He bantered, ignoring the glare he got from Jack and continuing to lead everyone down the hallway. They all finally reached a room that was dark and inky, until stars were alit above them and it revealed an Aztec Temple towering above them.

"Wh-what is this?" Yusei stuttered, holding her arm, as did the other three, as their marks began to glow and light up a picture on the ground. It looked close to the same drawing Yanagi mad made a few weeks back. "The Crimson Dragon!" She exclaimed.

"Correct!" Goodwin nodded. "It is the symbol that binds you all and defines you as Signers, protectors of the world." Above them, a blood-red dragon took shape, made of fire and coursing lava, eyes bright like the stars of the Northern sky.

"Look familiar, Jack?" Yusei asked her old friend. "We had a Turbo-Duel. And when our dragons attacked each other, something appeared." She whispered, remembering the day she reunited with Jack after the bike-theft incident.

"Not just "something"." Jack corrected. "It was the Crimson Dragon."

"Exactly," Goodwin confirmed. "It had chosen to instill its power in each of you, influencing your lives until you all came together at this time, at this place." He spoke. Yusei turned her head to him sharply.

""Influencing our lives?" What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, confused."The Dragon has some sort of "control" over all of us?" She asked.

"Nobody tells me what to do!" Declared Jack. "This is my life, OK? I'm the one in the driver's seat!" He shouted.

"Then you think this is all a "coincidence"?" Goodwin frowned, looking between Yusei and Jack. " Leaving the Satellite, finding Yusei, and meeting the others? .In your hearts, you've each known that you're destined for something bigger than a normal life. That's the Dragon's spirit, guiding you." He said fiercely.

"But why all of us?" Asked Yusei, holding her glowing arm to her chest. "Sure, I know we're good with a Deck . . ." Her voice trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"This goes far beyond your skills as a Duelist," Rex closed his eyes in all seriousness."The Crimson Dragon sensed the strength in your hearts, and chose the four of you to take on the Army of Shadows." His silvery eyes snapped open, bursting with pride. "This has always been your destiny."

"You're serious? This is my destiny?" Akiyuki asked, looking at the claw on his arm. "I always thought I was a monster, someone who would throw a killer tantrum whenever I was upset. What kind of hero am I supposed to be? I've hurt everything I've cared about," He sighed, doubting himself. "My family, my school . . . Even Sayer." He mumbled.

"I sense your doubt, Akiyuki," Goodwin spoke softly. "But it was that very power that brought you to us. Would Yusei and Luna ever have found you if not for the legends of the Black Thorn?" He asked, making the magenta-haired man blink. "The Crimson Dragon has chosen you not despite who you are, but because of it. I fear this final battle may require abilities such as yours." He looked to all the Signers. "Each of you fill a unique need in the mosaic of the Crimson Dragon's Dueling strategy, including the smallest of us." His gaze dropped to Luna. "That's you, dear Luna. Tell us about your special gift." He said.

Luna looked at her own claw, biting her lower lip.

"I don't really know if it's a "gift". I mean, I didn't get it for my birthday or anything, but sometimes when I Duel, I get transported to a strange land. It's some sort of spirit world, where all the Duel Monsters are real. We'd play, and laugh, and-"

"_Boring_!" Chimed Leo.

"Hey, this is my story! Anyway, that's where I met Ancient Fairy Dragon. You could say she was the head spirit and she told me I had to fight the Dark Signers, or else all the younger and smaller Duel spirits would get hurt." She said, closing her eyes.

"You see? You all have gifts," Goodwin nodded to the blonde and onyxette of the group. "Jack and Yusei were even able to glimpse into the past. They showed you the People of the Stars, and the danger that awaits us all. Satellite or City, pro or amateur. All of us are on the same side now." Goodwin spoke gravely, voice thick with the future. "The side of light, of life. The side of the Crimson Dragon. It was the spirit of humanity that called you here, hoping you can stop the end of the world." He stated.

"And all this time, I just wanted it gone" Akiyuki whispered, looking at his mark.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Luna.

The Crimson Dragon disappeared, as well as the marks on the Signers arms. Suddenly, Leo waved his hand for a question.

"Mr. Goodwin, I know I'm not a Signer and all, but aren't there supposed to be five in the group? Where's the head?" He asked.

"Yeah, Leo's right," Luna agreed. "What destiny's eighty percent?"

"I promise the fifth Signer is ready to join our fight. For safety reasons, I'm forced to keep their identity a secret. But know that when you face true danger, they will appear, along with the full power of the Crimson Dragon." He said with a passion, Everyone gasped quietly, shaken by the new piece of information.

"So? We're all here," Yusei said, the first to calm down. "What do we do now?"

"First a history lesson." Goodwin said. "Now, for those of you hearing this for the first time, thousands of years ago, a huge war was fought, and the Crimson Dragon defeated the Army of Shadows. Afraid that the Shadows would one day return to destroy the world, the Crimson Dragon locked them underground. Magic symbols were carved into the earth, trapping their essence for millennia. In time, the shadows were forgotten, and their prison became a tourist destination. But they weren't willing to stay defeated. . . They wanted revenge." Goodwin shook his head. "Many years ago, the original Ener-D reactor exploded and released a surge of negative energy that cracked their magic prison. The dark power of the shadows has been seeping into our world, infecting it."

"Um, what do you mean "infecting"?" Yusei asked.

"Finding hosts to do their evil bidding. The Dark Signers have been using Shadow Drone to scout your abilities." Goodwin said, Yusei and Jack drawn back to the times they actually fough the servants of the Dark Signers. "And their goal is as simple as it is cruel. They want to send you Signers to the Netherworld, so you can't summon the Crimson Dragon when the Shadow Army rises."

"Not to mention those cards they use," Yusei folded her arms on her chest, leaning on her hip with a harden frown. "When I Dueled Grady when he was a Shadow Drone, he used something called a Dark Tuner. They said they feed off other monsters to produce negative energy." She spoke, her voice a bit rasped from the bad memories.

"Yes," Goodwin confirmed. "They thrive on negative emotions, which is why they appeared in the Satellite. They were drawn to the despair of the slums like a moth to a bright flame."

"Then why did they come to New Domino City?" Yusei demanded.

"In theory, Sayer's evil plot to create an army of psychic duelists is what first attracted the Dark Signers," The director calculated. "Unfortunately now with the destruction, and innocent people vanishing from the streets, the city is cloaked in a shadow of despair."

"Which means the Dark Signers get even more power, don't they!" The oldest female Signer narrowed her eyes when she remembered the screams of the people sucked into Kalin's Earthbound Immortal, making her shiver.

"I'm afraid so." Goodwin sighed. "The more people who lose hope and become depressed, the stronger the Dark Signers become. Their beasts require this dark energy, and once there is enough these powerful creatures absorb it so that they may become whole."

"What do we do? Are they all gone for good?" Yusei snapped, the twins backing off when her voice rose.

"Until the Army of Shadows is defeated, they're lost, giving more power to our enemies out there." A look of a leader's took over the older man's face, throwing his arms into the air. "And now, all of New Domino City has become a battlefield, every innocent person a potential victim. And our city is just the beginning. If we fail to defeat the Dark Signers to stop the Army of Shadows from awakening, the souls of the planet will fall into darkness, with no one left to save them! But that's not all. They have another weapon. Perhaps the most frightening of all."

Yusei and Akiyuki jumped back, giant monsters constructed of the earth of the souls of people coming to their visions.

"I believe some of you here have experienced the Dark Signers' dangerous and powerful abilities firsthand. They are formidable foes who control the mightiest of beasts."

"You must mean the Earthbound Immortals." Yusei guessed.

"Yes," Goodwin nodded. "Their strength is staggering, for they contain the very power of the Army of Shadows." He sighed.

"We get it! They're bad, okay? Let's just take them out!" Jack snarled.

"You must learn to control your emotions, lest you become one of the taken," Stated Goodwin, Jack's anger only held back by those words. "Our task goes far beyond beating an enemy. It's a rescue operation for all those poor people who've been corrupted by the powers of darkness, and without all of your help there's no hope for them. Jack, you and Yusei saw the future, a world of ash and shadow, everyone having been absorbed into the Earthbound Immortals."

"When you say 'everyone absorbed', you don't mean, everyone" Luna shook her head, unwilling to believe it.

"Like all our friends and family?" Leo shook his hands in the air in panic. "No more presents or birthdays?"

"If that helps. I assume that for the Signers, the fate of the world and future of our civilization is a little more important." Said Goodwin, Leo looking away with a whistled song. "You must each make your choice. I'm afraid that I can only take you this far on the path. After today, there is no turning back. You will have to commit your life, body and soul, as a Signer."

"I've heard enough!" Jack suddenly shouted. "Just let me go after these Dark Signers myself!" His pride fired up and ready for anything. However, Yusei's shoulder held him in place.

"Jack, you know I'm with you on this, but we can't work on this solo! We're gonna have to pull this together!" She shouted, her eyes brimming with a liquid fire that made Jack stare at her incredulously. Yusei turned to Goodwin with a sigh. "Goodwin, there's something you need to know about the Dark Signer I Dueled."

"Go on, Yusei." Said her godfather.

"It wasn't the first time we met. He was a guy I knew as a teenager back in the Satellite," She sighed as old memories drew back. "He was one of my best friends, Kalin Kessler. Me, him, Jack, and our friend, Crow, were a part of a Dueling team that took out the bad Duel gangs in the B.A.D District. We were all pretty good back then, but Kalin was by far the best. Everything went bad when he let the power go to his head and he decided to try and attack Sector Security. In the end, he got sent to the Facility for life. But he came back as a Dark Signer." Black and gold spikes swayed as Yusei shook her head in angst. "He's everything you say he is as a Dark Signer The Kalin I knew as a kid is trapped and possessed by the Dark Singers." Yusei nodded and open her eyes to Goodwin. "You really are telling the truth."

"Hold on a second!" Jack argued. "Goodwin's not telling as something, Yusei! You can see it in his eyes!" He snapped.

"Jack's right," Yusei nodded. "Goodwin, please, tell us everything you know if you want us to defeat these Dark Signers."

Goodwin looked away with a pained look. "You cannot . . ."

"So you're saying we've lost before the first draw?" Yusei growled.

"I'm out of here!" Jack threw his fists, just to shake out his rage. "If the world's gonna end, I might as well spend my last few days cruising around on my Runner!" He decreed.

"Whether you defeat the Dark Signers or the world, along with us, perishes . . . That decision is in your hands," Goodwin muttered thickly. " Think hard on what it is you should do and give me your answer. But do it quickly, because time is running out." He told them all, the lights dimming at the end.

* * *

><p>It was later when Yusei stepped off from the balcony she was on, a whole hour of thinking taken out of her. The lavished room before her was complete with furniture made of fine material, a large-screen television and entertainment system, and a mouth-water buffet. Luna and Leo dashed up to her in a split second.<p>

"Hey Yusei, wanna have a practice Duel?" Asked Luna

"Not right now," Yusei shook her head. "I need some time alone, Luna." She walked over to the back door and left without another word.

"Oh, alright, maybe later then." Luna sighed in defeat. Leo patted her back and took her to the television, insisting that they could try to find a movie to watch.

* * *

><p>Sitting by herself on a bench, Yusei's knees were huddled to her chest. She had walked for awhile until she found the perfect quiet spot. A small lake was nearby with a few exotic fish swimming in it, freshly-cut crass all around and bordered from the paved, cobblestoned roads. A cool breeze settle in and it ruffled Yusei's hair as she sat still.<p>

'_I don't think I have what it takes anymore . . .'_

"The others need you to be strong, Yusei," Yusei blinked and looked up, a breath she didn't think she have filling her lungs as blonde hair shined in the sun.

"Jack . . ." She whispered, before looking away and biting the inside of her cheek. "I know that he's a Dark Signer now but . . ." She sighed as she felt her chest clogging up. "K-Kalin used to be one of our friends. We used to throw down together, and play 'Lord of the Deck' and all that. Now I'm supposed to call him the bad guy and go at him?" She suddenly sniffled and a wet tear splattered on her dirty glove. Yusei shut her eyes to stop her tears, but they overflowed from her sealed eyes and her body soon became a shaking form of tears. "I may have been the one who made him a Dark Signer!"

"Don't you talk about yourself like that, Yusei!" Jack shouted, grabbing the sniveling girl by the shoulders. "Kalin made his choice back then! He did what he did and you couldn't do anything to stoop him even if you knew what would happen!"

"I _could _have done something!" Yusei shouted, tears free-falling as she cried. "I could have done something and made sure he would be alright! But because I didn't do anything, its my fault he's like this! It's all my fault! IT'S ALL MY-"

She was suddenly bough in the air by her shoulders. Yusei closed her eyes, waiting for Jack to deliver a punch. But that never came. An arm wove around her waist and a strong hand bough her face forward, Yusei opening her eyes to meet Jack's sealed ones. Her lips were pressed against something else, and it took Yusei a good five second to realize that Jack was kissing her.

He held her head firmly, lips melding perfectly against her own, soft and velvety. Yusei let out a sound and Jack pulled a hairbreadth away, only to plunge back and press kiss after kiss on Yusei's soft lips.

"J-Jack!" Yusei cried out between the onslaughts of affection, her head dizzying with her rushing blood and red cheeks. "St-Stop! J-J-Jack-!"

Jack only tightened his embrace on her, delivering one last, passionate kiss before pulling away, locking his arms around Yusei's waist and breathing heavily with swollen lips.

"Yusei . . ." He whispered hoarsely, brushing away the bangs that got on Yusei's forehead.

"You . . ." Yusei panted, blue eyes taken in by the warmth of the kisses and her heart nearly pounding out of her throat. "You kissed me . . ." She whispered, as if it were a sin.

"Yeah, I did," Jack admitted, letting out the breath he didn't think he held. "Did . . . You like it?" He asked.

"Jack . . . Why?" Yusei asked, resting her hands on his shoulder, bewilder with a touch of fear. The blonde heaved a huge sigh, before leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Yusei's.

"I hate to see you cry," He started, stroking Yusei's hair. "I don't like it when you belittle yourself. I hate it when you keep things from others. I've never liked any of those points about you, Yusei. But what reverted those were the fact that there was so much about you. So much that made you so perfectly different." He whispered. "You're strong, care for others, risk your life through teeth and nail, you have a heart that's large enough to love anyone, even me, who has scorned you for so long," He breathed in Yusei's scent as he held her, wanting this moment to last. "You mean so much to me, Yusei Fudo. More than a friend. Much more than a teammate or sister. I worry about you. I would fight for you and die for you. I . . ." He promised with eternal love. "I love you, Yusei."

"Jack . . ." Yusei felt her eyes fill with tears again, and her lips quivered. All that Jack had said her released her feeling for Jack. The ones she had pushed away as simple affections. She now understood it. Why she thought about Jack. Why she worried about him sometimes and why she would feel safe when he was around. She was in love with him, too. "I . . . I love you, too . . ." She confessed.

She was swept into another hug, Jack burying his face into her neck and himself trembling.

"You love me . . ." He whispered. "You love me . . ."

"I do," Yusei nodded. She suddenly pulled away and shook her head. "I love you . . . But it can't be like this. Not right now . . ." Jack lifted her chin, purple eyes confused.

"Why?"

The question was in such a rasped voice, and it mad Yusei's heart drop, a feeling making her want to comfort Jack.

"Jack. . . We're in the middle of a war here," She said, wiping her tears from her cheeks. "If we had a relationship and lost each other, I don't think neither of us could take it." She said, sadden by what she bought up. It was true, and it nearly tore her heart in half.

"I'll wait then," Jack promised. "After this war, then we can be together."

Yusei laughed quietly, shaking her head.

"You're just that stubborn, aren't you?"

"You've had fourteen years of that to know, Yusei." Jack said before kissing Yusei again, happy to get a response when Yusei wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Though broke apart after a while before Yusei stood up.

"And Jack? Thank you for knocking some sense into me, too. It really helped me see that we need to take this on," She looked to the clear sky, praying that it would one day become the scene of the Satellite's sky. "If we want both of our homes to be safe and save those we lost to the Dark Signers, we need to work together and remember that we have each other." She smiled at Jack. "Let's go find the others and tell Goodwin."

"Yes." Jack took her by surprise when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, before she shrugged them off and stepped ahead.

"After the war," She said with a slight tease, before walking ahead of Jack. The blonde could only smile slightly before following after her.

The two walked along the path, until they were founded by Leo, Luna and Akiyuki.

"There you guys are!" Leo shouted. "We were looking everywhere for you!" He exaggerated.

"Have you guys decided what you're going to do?" Asked Luna.

"Are you all thinking the same thing?" Asked Yusei, receiving a nod from everyone. "Then lets go find Goodwin."

"By the way, what happened to you, Yusei?" Luna asked. "You're eyes and lips look a little red." Yusei looked away and mocked a shrug.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Something happened!" Shouted Leo, before pointing at Jack. "What did you do to her!"

"Th-That is none of your business!" Shouted the blonde.

"Let me guess. You found someone, Yusei?" Akiyuki whispered. Yusei's blushing face was his answer and he gave her a wink. Suddenly, he sprung on Jack, throwing his fist back. On impulse, Jack did the same and the two threw their punches, the both of them hitting each other in the stomach and sending each other flying back.

"What was _that_?!" Exclaimed Luna. Akiyuki stood up from the ground and held his gut, Jack doing the same. He gave a grin at the blonde.

"That's a warning in case you hurt Yusei in the future." He chuckled dryly.

"Then consider my punch a warning in case you try to steal her away from me." The blonde countered. The both of them were in pain, though they were wearing the same grin. Yuseiu only sighed and shook her head, turning and continuing her way.

"Men."

"Totally." Luna agreed, following after her.

Leo hung around the two males, jumping on his feet.

"That was so cool! You both landed a punch at the same time! Do it again! Do it again!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Yes! I finally did it! I WROTE UP THE CONFESSIONS OF KINGCRABSHIPPING! Ah! All hail to this awesome shipping! It's just so lovely! :3 And kudos to Akiyuki for being such the good sport. Though, maybe a punch was a little too much ^^; Ah well, all in the good hope of entertainment, I say! And I made fem!Yusei and Jack kiss! FINALLY! PRAISE THE LORD (Or Allah, or Satan, or whoever the Hell anyone worships now a days) *Waves hand* Well, I hope all of you will be kind enough to review for this chapter. It's help me out so far to know that all of you care. I'll be sure to check with you guys later! Right now, I must sleep, for I am very sleepy from updating five stories and creating a new on at the same time. A good day to all of you! Goodbye!_**

**_This is me saying, Peace!_**


	22. Chapter 22: Bringing in the Cheer

_**Hello~ Seriously, I gotta say sorry for the late updates, but I think I wanna add that later! Promise! Switching to other mode, now! My, my, all of you really are glad that Jack finally confessed, huh? Yeah, it's so awesome! Finally, we can get to some fluff and romance in KingKrabShipping! Finally, huh? ^_^ Not only that, but this will also be a holiday chapter with the story as well! (Even though Christmas was about, what, months ago? XD) Bah! Who cares? My story, my rules! Hee-hee!**_

_**Oh yeah, thanks to all of you who reviewed, too! You just don't know how much that puts a smile to my face. The more you review, the more proud I feel of this story. That includes fanart! Which reminds me, I want to show you all another wonderful piece of fanart by the ever-so awesome **__Euanchen__**! And since you guys didn't get the chance to see the last piece, I'm gonna have her artwork as the cover of this fic for a while. Until the next chapter, please enjoy this chapter and this spectacular artwork of fem!Yusei and Akiyuki as the cover!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the rights over this anime.**_

_**PS. The design of Yusei's outfit featured in this chapter was designed by **__RikoJasmine__**. To check out this lovely outfit at the end of this chapter, go to DeviantART and search for **__RikoJasmine__**, then look in her gallery for **__Genderbending Yusei Fudo 2__**. Trust me, it's worth it :3**_

_**Now, let's get this chapter rolling!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Twenty-Two: Bringing in the Cheer~<strong>_

_**(The Satellite, 6:00 AM)**_

Nothing could be seen or heard in the deep, black fog. From every street to every alley, every inch was covered in darkness and an unexplainable mist, too toxic to breath in and too dangerous to wander through. Quiet winds swept trash and empty cans, old toys and teddy bears thrown about and abandoned from children and discarded Decks and Duel Disks laid still, still glowing with activation.

The whole was empty. As if everyone in the Satellite had vanished.

In what part of the area, a black and golden Runner laid on its side, mechanical wings folded at its sides and the helmet of the great machine cracked near the wall. Dangling off one of the handle bars was an old and silver chain, a dog tag with the emblem of eagle trembling through the cursed fog.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Rooftop, Goodwin Estate, Central New Domino City, 8:00 AM)<strong>_

The sun was barely crossing the waters that separated the Satellite from New Domino as Team Signer stood on top of Goodwin's roof, all of them with a small case of the sleepy-eye but nothing a little cold sea wind could help.

"Well, this is it." Sighed Luna, she and her brother huddled near Yusei like cubs to their mother lion.

"Uh-huh." Leo trembled as he hung on to a coattail of Yusei's jacket, shaking from nervousness and the cold.

"Jack, can I ask you a question?" Asked Mina to the side.

"I'd prefer not." Muttered Jack, eyes straight and refusing to look anywhere but the direction of the haunted cloud of an island from across the body of blue.

"But we all know that the Dark Signers love revenge and anger." Mina stated.

"Your point being?" Jack's eyes glinted, a fearsome ideal held within him. He knew he had one life to save back in the Satellite. "That they might be able to use that against me?" He scoffed. "Carlson was taken by them. And if there's any way I can save him before he's in a deeper mess than he's already in, then I'll do it. Even if the little dingbat might be a Dark Signer, that doesn't mean that he's gone. I'll get him back no matter what."

"Let's stay on task, shall we?" Goodwin advised, stepping close to the group. "You need to get to the original Ener-D Reactor in the Satellite."

"Original what, now?" Asked Aiyuki.

"What's it do?" Leo asked.

"It's the source of the negative energy that caused this dark smoke to appear," Goodwin suddenly paused, his eyes darting over to Yusei. His words seemed caught in his throat, hanging onto his teeth to keep him from speaking. But yet he managed. And he spoke in a grim voice. "And in a twist of fate, the project itself was built by Yusei's father, Hajime Fudo."

Everyone gasped, the twins jumping back while the eldest of the team only widen their eyes. Jack and Yusei held no reactions. To keep their fear stable, perhaps?

"You mean as in _our_ Yusei?" Akiyuki looked at Yusei, surprised.

"Are you for real?" Gasped Luna.

"Yeah, are you?" Leo supplied.

"Yes, and this is an opportunity for her to heal the mistakes of the past," Something of apology crossed into Goodwin's eyes, looking at Yusei. But the past-vigilant looked back to the Satellite, firmly believing in returning and saving her home. Now was not the time for sympathy. "And now all of you have the chance to make things right again. You must beat the Dark Signers and find the Reactor. Then, if you're able, activate it in reverse. Hopefully this will create a surge of positive energy, and imprison the Shadow Army again."

The rotating sabers of the helicopter roared above them, their transportation waiting.

"I've arranged for special transportation to the Satellite Sector. I believe you already know the pilot." The door to the helicopter slid open and Trudge jumped onto the landing, saluting at Goodwin.

"Officer Trudge, ready as ordered, sir." He said. "We're fully fueled and ready for take-off!"

"That's excellent." Goodwin replied.

"Hope ya packed some peanuts." Yusei joked lightly. Flabbergasted, the officer glared, to both Goodwin and Yusei.

"Yusei!? Goodwin, what is it with you and this girl?! You want her in jail, you want her out! Now you're giving her a first-class ride! Well, you can forget it-"

"Officer Trudge, nice to meet you." Smiled Mina, walking over to Trudge. Like a light switch, Trudge went from angry to slightly surprised yet calm, saluting to the blue-haired woman.

"Oh, Mina! It's so good to see you, too!" He greeted uncharacteristically. "Did you get the flowers I sent you?"

"Of course I did. You should probably know that I'm flying, too." Mina informed.

"You are?" Trudge asked, his cheeks flaring and looking like a love-sick fool.

"We're good to go," Mina said to the Director. "Now let's board up."

"I can't believe I have to fly economy." Grunted Jack as he and the others walked to the helicopter.

"Wait a minute." Yusei started, stopping and looking at Goodwin.

"What? Do you get airsick?" Asked Leo.

"Before we go any further, I need you to promise me something." Yusei said to the grey-haired man. Goodwin could see the tender fire of certainty in her eyes, so he nodded.

"What is it?"

"If we're successful and save the world, you need to finish that bridge connecting the Satellite and the City." Yusei said, stepping close to him and looking at him right in the eye. "The people have a right to be free. And I won't go unless you agree." She said.

"It might not even be possible to do what you ask, Yusei." Goodwin sighed. Yusei's eyes glinted with sight frustration.

"And why's that?" She asked.

"For years, the people of the Satellite and the City lived far apart. It's a way of life everyone accepts." His hand hesitantly reached out. To rest on Yusei's shoulder, her head, pull her into an embrace. It was uncertain. To comfort Yusei was like comforting a child. Goodwin had no way of doing either. "Change takes time." He finally said, pulling his fingers into his palm, closing as a fist.

"Then I guess you'll have to find a sixth Signer," Yusei said, not a speck of a lie in her voice. "Because unless you promise to do it, then you're one Deck short." With passion burning her soul, Yusei took another step and breathed. "If you really are my godfather, then you would act like one and at least keep an open mind about it. If you care, you would do it for the honor and care you hold for my father."

Goodwin saw it again. Words spoken so wisely and honestly, with nothing but a warm caress within them. Yusei was the reflection of her father. She truly was Hajime and Akina Fudo's daughter.

"Very well. I'll build the bridge." He confirmed. For a split second, Yusei smiled at him. It was the first she had ever given to him.

"Thank you."

Goodwin hid a chuckle, before he reached into the pocket of his coat and handed Yusei a small parcel, wrapped in red paper with blue ribbon. It was small and a little flat, like a stuffed envelope.

"What's this?" Asked Yusei, looking at the item.

Goodwin's eyes held a knowing glint. "Yusei, do you any idea what the date is?"

Lips puckering in thought, Yusei reeled back to how long it had been, before Goodwin whispered.

"December twenty-forth. Christmas Eve. Or in this case," He smiled a little, but there was a hint of care in it, "The day before your birthday."

Yusei's eyes turned wide, and she looked back at him.

"My birthday?" She asked, the corner of her lip twitching. At Martha's orphanage, they didn't know when she was born, like all of the other children. Either left behind or forgotten when their parents didn't want them or pass away, all the children decided on one day they would celebrate. Yusei, Jack, and Crow would celebrate their birthdays on the same day; the day they all met.

The winds of the helicopter brushed over Yusei and Goodwin, her godfather gesturing to the air-born transportation.

"Let's move it, _Queenie_, there's no time to waste!" Shouted Trudge. Yusei held the package to her chest and carefully walked to the aircraft. Halfway, she paused, her foot caught in mid-air, as if she had forgotten another thing. Without warning, she turned and ran at Goodwin, dropping her gift and hugging the surprised the director, making him stumble back. Everyone gasped, too surprised to speak.

"Thank you . . ." Yusei whispered, hoarsely before softening her voice with something sad. "_Thank you_ . . ." She said again, grateful and allowing herself to break her silent shell to show her gratitude.

A gloved hand patted her back slowly. "You must be going," Goodwin said, his voice almost rasped and holding back something. Yusei stepped back and picked up her gift, bowing one last time before climbing into the helicopter, tucking the parcel in one of her pockets.

"You've got some well-wishers starboard side." Trudge told the occupants, Yusei looking and gasping silently at the three figures below.

"Leo! Luna!" Call out Destiny, waving her arms about. "Come back soon, OK? I'm gonna miss you guys like crazy!"

"Good luck! Kick some Dark Signer deck!" Shouted Yanagi with a grin.

"We will!" Leo called.

"We'll be back soon you guys!" Luna called as well.

"Take care, Luna!" Destiny waved. "You too, Leo! A-Ah, I'll miss you a lot so don't forget about me!" She cried with a blush. Leo's own face brighten, his waving now turning wobbly.

"W-Who says I will!? Be back soon!"

"We're all counting on you!" Shouted Yanagi.

"We'll keep the Jacuzzi warm!" Tanner grinned.

"Don't touch my stuff!" Shouted Leo.

"Goodbye!" Called Luna.

Yusei could only hold one hand up, her silent goodbye leaving all that had to be said.

* * *

><p>Despite the steady ride in the helicopter, every passenger looked incredibly tense, shoulders bunched together as they all sat together, Yusei squeezed between Akiyuki and Jack, her arms crossed and her chin tucked.<p>

'_Just what did my dad do?' _She wondered, her father the only person on her mind. From what Goodwin had told them only hours ago, Hajime was an important supporter in the project. But instead of thinking what exactly he did, Yusei had to wonder; who exactly _was _Hajime Fudo? What kind of person was the father she never knew.

"Yusei," Barely hearing her name, Yusei jumped when her shoulder was touched, she looked and sighed when she saw Jack, who gave a confused look.

"I'm fine." She assured, closing her eyes. Jack's hand suddenly slid to her own and he twined their fingers together, surprising Yusei with the act of intimacy. She looked up, but Jack had his head the other way.

"Just . . . Tell me when you're not, OK?" He asked, awkwardly but with warmth in his tone. He was familiar with making girls swoon, but when it came to Yusei, he was reduced to a school boy with his first crush. "I . . . I want to be there for you if you . . . Need someone to talk to or something . . ." He looked back at her with the corner of his eye, his lip twitching. "Got it?"

Those still fingers finally laced with his own and his hand was squeezed back, Yusei smiling with those big-, blue eyes of her's.

"Thanks, Jack."

The blonde blushed and nodded, smiling to himself when their hands still locked together.

"You seem to be in-the-know," Akiyuki suddenly said to Mina, trying to get his dry throat working again. " What's the whole story behind this old reactor thing?" He asked. Mina looked off to the front, recalling what she knew.

"They called the incident "Zero Reverse"; a massive energy reactor being built by a group known as the R.R.D malfunctioned, and released a powerful charge of negative energy." She told the group. "That's what separated Satellite from the mainland of Domino City. The person who designed and constructed the reactor was Yusei's father, Hajime Fudo." She said, Yusei looking away at the mention of her father's name.

"Hey, Yusei, where's your dad now?' Leo asked to Yusei, "He's alright, right? I mean, if he's your dad, he must've escaped from getting hurt from the negative energy stuff, right? He must be really cool, like you! Did he lose a leg or an arm during the thing? And, and-!"

"Leo!" His sister jabbed at his gut with her elbow. "Don't ask questions like that!"

"What, what I say?" Leo groaned, holding his stomach. Luna shook her head, fixated her eyes on Yusei.

"Nothing, just, just stop talking." She mumbled.

Yusei squared her shoulders and tangled her fingers with Jack's tightly, anchoring her to keep away from thoughts of the effects of Zero Reverse. Jack noticed this and squeezed his hand again, going as far as to move closer to Yusei until the flanks of their thighs touched.

"Go back a few. Why would they put a nobody Satellite in charge of such an important project?" Asked Trudge.

"Yusei and her parents were born in the Tops district of New Domino City." Said Jack, Trudge looking back at him and his girlfriend deliriously.

"So are you saying this Satellite reject isn't actually a Satellite reject?"

"You do realize your insulting my girlfriend, right Trudge?" Jack moved his hand and wrapped it around Yusei's shoulders, pulling her to his lap protectively. "When you insult her, you insult _me_.And I was born in the Satellite, too. Got a problem with that?" He snarled.

"Uh, no. Of course not." Cringing, the police officer looked back. Jack, with satisfaction, smirked and held Yusei closer.

"Little hard to move here, Jack," Yusei mumbled, squirming a little as a pleasurable tingled bubbled in her when she was this close to Jack, his fierce resolution of words sending a shiver down her spine. Pale lips caressed her ear, the owner gasping silently and feeling a smile on her skin.

"That's the point." He chuckled. Flustered, Yusei moved around once more until Jack finally set her free, Jack looking annoyed but the hints of a victory still in him. Shaking her head at his smugness, Yusei maneuvered herself to the head of the helicopter and pointed below.

"Set us down near that building in the park." She told Trudge.

"What?" Asked the man, distracted from day-dreaming about a certain blue-haired policed woman.

"Do as she says." Ordered Mina, a begrudged Trudge doing as he was told.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the orphanage either stopped what they were doing outside and looked through the windows of the large shack, Martha, Blister, Arra, and a few other children with them<p>

"Who could that be?" Asked Blitz, the hatch of the 'copter sliding down and revealing a familiar group.

"It's Yusei!" Arra gasped.

"And Jack!" Martha smiled and hurried over to the group, beaming motherly at the boy she raised. "Ohhhh, look at you, Jackie-boy!" She said.

"Hi, Martha." Responded the ex-king, a little ashamed to have Martha act so kindly to him, especially after what he did.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten!" She said, dusting off his shoulders and marveling and what a young man her little boy had became. Embarrassed, Jack shrugged at the compliment.

"Well, it_ has _been quite a while since I left, you know." He said.

"Do that thing you used to do!" Martha insisted. "That adorable little prince routine." She giggled. Jack would groaned in embarrassment, not believing that Martha even remembered that little act he did when he was barely six. Behind him, Yusei tried to a hide a quiet laugh, yet Jack heard it. As Jack got on one knee, he swore that he would get Yusei back later.

"Greetings, most fairest of maidens, may this prince kiss your hand?" He asked, kissing her hand and softening his accent. Everyone stared at him as he got back quickly, slapping away the dirt that got on his knee.

"You're such a sweet little boy!" Laughed Martha, nearly squeezing the lights out of him until he complained about breathing problems. He turned to send mix signals to Yusei to pry their foster mother off him when he stopped himself.

"Yusei's back!"

"Yay! We can play some more games, then!"

"No! Yusei has to dress up with us!'

"Yusei doesn't like dress up, she wants to play Duel Runner drivers with us! Right, Yusei, right?"

Children were hugging at Yusei legs, some able to climb up her shoulders and hug her with their rosy cheeks, the elder Satellite smiling and making time to hug back all of them. The smile on Yusei's face caused Jack to melt on the inside. So kind and motherly Yusei could be when she wanted. Jack secretly adored that side of her.

"I thought everyone in the Satellite Sector would be all creepy and sad." Whispered Leo to his sister, watching all the happiness go on. Luna nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know, they seem so friendly."

"That's how they trick you kids," Snorted Trudge. "But they're all just liars and thieves."

"Got that right," Chuckled Blister, striding over with Arra at his side. "We're the worst kind of people imaginable." He grinned, Arra holding back a laugh behind her hand's at his devilish tone.

"What? I know you!" Trudge growled, pointing an accusing finger at the smirking information broker.

"How nice of you to visit our happy wasteland, officer." Blister chuckled again, knowing that his sarcasm was riling the officer up.

"Look, Director Goodwin is making me baby-sit his little brat of a "goddaughter"," The scarred man threw a thumb in Yusei's direction with a scowl. "No way I would willingly come to this garbage dump of a-" He glared at the two pairs of eyes that peeked at him from behind Arra's leg, like he was some sort of animal. "Go away!" He threatened.

The girls dashed away and Arra gave a sheepish smile.

"Erm, I'm gonna go calm them down and see if I can fix everyone a light snack." She gave a cautious look before running off, Blister giving one last smirk at Trudge before allowing the honey-blonde into the house.

"I cannot believe I had to come back here. Still, if it means being near Mina . . ." He trailed off with a blush, before he noticed a little boy with dark blue hair and light brown eyes was smiling up at him."What do you want?" He growled, trying to shake off the kid like the last two.

"You're Sector Security, right, mister?" Asked the boy.

"So what if I am?" Replied The Domino City native.

"That is so cool!" The boy jumped once in awe. "I wanna be Security one day!" He grinned.

"Do ya now!" Trudge asked with his own grinned, impressed and ego-boosted at having someone looking up to him."Well, play your cards right, and one day, you might look as good as me in this uniform." He boasted, he and the boy laughing together.

"So Martha, things sure seem quiet around here." Said Yusei after the kids wandered off from her and back to their activities in or out of the house.

"That's because the fog's taken everyone." Martha sighed, looking distraught. "Yesterday a strange black fog appeared out of nowhere, and descended on the downtown area of Satellite. And when it cleared, almost everyone who had been caught in the fog was gone. . ."

"Hold on," Yusei took her foster mother by the shoulder, seeing the older woman look faint. "Let's talk this out in the house, yeah? We all had a long day."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Martha's Orphanage, the Knotting District, Northern Satellite, 12:00 PM)<em>**

Everyone was seated or standing near the dining room table, the youngest of the group fidgeting while the elders looked impatient or worried. Yusei held Martha's hand in comfort.

"So what happened, Martha?" She asked.

"They vanished," Her foster mother began, sighing. "They just weren't there anymore. Fortunately, the fog didn't come here, so we were safe, but I'm afraid everyone else. . ." She sighed heavily.

"We haven't seen or heard from Rally, Tank, Nervin, Blitz, or Crow since this happened." Added Blister with a grimace.

"Seriously?" Asked Yusei.

"I'm worried that something terrible has happened to them." Martha almost shivered , her voice trembling.

"Who're those people, Yusei? Are they your friends?" Asked Leo, getting a nod in return.

"You're that senator's son, aren't you?" Martha asked Akiyuki, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yup," With mannerism, Akiyuki smiled, "Guilty as charged."

"My, aren't you such a nice, young man," she grinned at Yusei and Jack. "Be careful with this one, Jack. He may steal Yusei away from you before you know it." She joked, taken aback when Jack placed his arm near Yusei's chair.

"I don't plan on it, Martha. Besides," Purple eyes looked smugly at Akiyuki. "He's no competition for me."

"You challenging me, Aussei?" Akiyuki threw a thumbs up with a cocky grin. "Challenge accepted."

Jack nodded back with an equal look while Yusei groaned silently and Martha laughed quietly from their actions.

"And how are you doing?" Martha turned to Yusei. "You're not still scared to fight against Kalin, are you?" She asked. Yusei turned her head to the wooden table before her.

"Not anymore. But as for me doubting whether or not I can fight him because we used to be friends, I'm not worried anymore." She looked up, giving a brief smile. "After all, my real friends are right here." The tiniest of the groups spirits were lifted. "And somehow, I just know that I can bring back the real Kalin. Even if I have to beat it into his head a few times, I'll set him to him straight; we can repair the past and still be friends." She declared.

"Listen to you," Martha smiled, patting the Queen of New Domino on the shoulder. "You sound like a true and responsible young woman. So does this mean you're going to fight the Dark Signers?" She asked. Yusei nodded firmly, sealing her goal. "Well, before you head off, I need everyone's help." Everyone mentioned looked back at her with confusion. "It's December twenty-fourth today, people. We have to get this place ready!"

* * *

><p>The whole house was soon a buzz with work. Christmas lights with loose and dragging tails of string were carried in and out of the house to be hung on the Christmas tree in the house or on the bushes outside the house. Floors were being swept and windows were in need for a spit-shine. Everyone was off doing one thing or the other, preparing for a full day of Holiday cheer.<p>

Somehow along the way, Martha had managed to round up Jack and Trudge into kitchen duty with her and Arra. Jack himself was cutting the vegetables for the soup.

"Smaller pieces, Jack. Those will be too thick for the water to boil." Martha said to the blonde.

"Martha, this is as small as they'll get!" Argued the ex-king, growling at the long yet thin slices of carrots that mocked him so. Shaking her head, Martha waved her ladle to the back door.

"Why don't you just watch the kids with Blister?" She suggested, Jack sulking as he walked out the backdoor. "That boy of mine, I swear," The middle-aged caretaker walked over to a large soup pot boiling by the stove. "So much work to be done and he hardly get to any of it. Ah well, things can't always change, I suppose."

"Once a snobby brat, always a snobby brat." Trudge muttered after his breath. A sharp dish rag slapped the back of his head and he cried out, glaring at Martha from the corner of his eye.

"Jack may act like a child sometimes, but he is not a brat," Martha chide. "In fact, you two are similar in some ways."

"There's no way I'm _anything _like him." The office muttered back, switching his view to the opening door and the boy from before walking in with a smile, washed vegetables in hand.

"Hey, mister, want me to wash these for ya? I already have Martha's done." He said, placing said vegetables down. The cop smiled a little.

"Sure. The potatoes and the lettuce, yeah?" He asked, chuckling silently as the boy took the veggies eagerly and rushed outside to wash them up. "What a weird kid."

"Hasn't being active and helping someone else taken your mind off things, Officer Trudge?" Martha asked, watching the crestfallen look take over Trudge's face. "The best way to deal with a broken heart is to stop dwelling." He blushed then, realizing that she was talking about his crush on Mina. "Get it out of your head and make yourself useful. You see, here in Satellite, we've had to become very good at finding ways to cope with sadness and loss." At that moment, the bow ran back in, waved at the both of them with a smile, scooped up a bag of potatoes, and raced outside once again. "Take Taka for example. When he was younger, he lost his home and family to a fire. But he was so grateful for the Security officers who did everything they could to help, he never forgot their kindness. He decided he wanted to grow up and become a Sector Security officer himself." Martha smiled kindly. "That's how he deals with _his_ sadness. By trying to be helpful." She sighed dreamily.

"So that's why he keeps following me around," Trudge said, amazed. He then shook his head and gave Martha an astonished look. "But Martha, the rules say that people from the Satellite can't become Security."

"In this crazy world of ours, nothing is impossible," The foster mother returned to the rest of dinner, though giving an expectant look at the bewilder officer. "And besides; Christmas is only a few hours away. We might as well let him dream of something besides Sugar plum fairies, hm" She asked. Still shocked, Trudge could only get back to the soup, his thoughts in a whirlwind.

* * *

><p>"Woo-hoo!" Leo cried out excited as he skated across the wax floor of one of the hallways, scrub brushes attached to his feet and Luna shaking her head at him.<p>

"Leo, you're going to trip if you keep doing that." She mumbled, a roll of tinsel in her hand as she strung it along the windows.

"How's it going back there?" Akiyuki popped his head from the doorframe, a box of ornaments and old Christmas tree lights in his arms.

"Besides my brother putting himself in a death trap, swell." Sighed Luna.

"It's a _fun _death trap!" Leo concurred, skating over to Akiyuki with a trail of bubbles at his heels. "C'mon, grab some skates and help me out here, Akiyuki!" He begged with hopeful eyes. Chuckling, Akiyuki jiggled the box he had.

"Maybe in a little bit. I gotta get these to Arra and the other guys." He said.

"Other guys?" Asked Luna.

"Oh yeah, you guys don't know," Akiyuki lightly tapped his own head. "Blister was able to bring Alex and Grady over here to spend time with their old friends during Christmas. In case we go back to New Domino anytime soon, they'll be coming with us."

Luna smiled. "Blister can be a nice guy, huh?"

"Yeah. Though there can be trouble for Jack," Akiyuki laughed quietly. "He has to deal with Alex and Grady's wrath when they find out about Yusei and Jack being together." He said with a mischievous voice.

"But that means the competition between you guys will be more fun!" Added Leo. Luna shook her head.

"Leo, you don't get-"

"Martha, I really don't-"

"Yusei, you promised me-"

"I know, I know. But I really can't-"

"Please, just for this one night. The occasion today is special-"

"Martha-"

"Yusei-"

The bickering females passed by the near corridor and up the stairs, the argument passing by so carefully that the trio below barely heard any of it.

"What was _that _all about?" Asked Luna.

"Don't know," Akiyuki shrugged. "But it might be interesting at dinner."

In the background, there was a crash and a cry from Leo. Luna sighed and shook her head.

"I told him so."

* * *

><p>A few candles lit and the Christmas tree looked magical.<p>

"Wow," Arra breathed, reaching out and fixing a hanging gingerbread man. "This is just something else! Guys, I say we did a good job." She grinned.

"Heck yeah!" Alex agreed, wiping sweat from his forehead from all the precise work from setting up the strings of lights. "I'm not called the Best Christmas Tree Designer in the world for nothing!"

"You were never called that in the first place, were you?" Asked Grady, a little boy riding on his shoulders in order for the kid to hang up a few more ornaments on the tops branches. Alex glared at him with a pout.

"You gotta ruin my fun?"

"Just because that's _my _fun." The armature Duelist laughed lightly, dodging the mock punch that nearly knocked the kid off his shoulders. "Hey, hey, hey! Watch the kid on my shoulders!" He chide, setting the little boy down and giving a look at the peeved purplette. A knock was heard at the door, then.

"I'll get it," Arra volunteered, venturing away from the two. "Don't kill each other while I'm gone!" She called.

"No promises!"

Rolling her eyes but laughing afterward, the dirty-blonde walked over to the front door and pulled it open, smiling warmly at the couple standing in the front steps.

"Hi, is there something wrong?" She asked, noticing the baby bump on the woman's stomach.

"Yes. My wife and I were evicted from our apartment by the docks last week and we've been looking for a place to stay since," The man said, worry in his light grey eyes. "We were hoping to find some place to stay for a while, at least until I can find another job and find us another house. Please, my wife is about to have her baby soon." He begged.

"Hey, it's alright," Arra pulled the door wide for them, allow the couple inside. "I'm sure Martha wouldn't mind if you guys stayed here for a while. Oh, Martha's the owner of this place, by the way. My name's Arra, a helper." She greeted.

"Joseph," The man replied. "And this is my wife, Mary."

"It's nice to meet you." Said Mary with a warm smile.

"You, too. Come on, you can relax in the living room while dinner's being ready." The ex-pro Duelist led them to the living room to relax. "Hey, Martha! We need two more places at the table tonight! A couple from the docks!" From the ceiling leading to the second-story, the sound of a scuffle could be heard.

"Martha-!"

"It'll look just fine on you, Yusei."

"No! The guy's will blackmail me for God-knows-how-long!?"

"Now you're just over-reacting. Come on, just this one night for me!"

"Martha-!"

Joseph and Mary stared at Arra with confusion, the blonde shrugging with a nervous smile.

"Er, I'm sure it's nothing." She assured, though looking up at the ceiling herself. _'I hope.'_

* * *

><p>Plates of soup and bread recently made were handed out to everyone at the table, every child there talking excitedly while the adolescents helped them sort out what they wanted. Martha walked into the room shortly, practically dragging Yusei with her.<p>

Jack almost dropped the plate he was holding when he saw her.

Sewn from salmon-pink fabric, the dress snugly stopped a few inches above her knees, almost looking like it was made of a sweater. The spare fabric at the neck line folded and ruffled to look like the wrapping of a scarf. Fitted around her waist was a maroon-red belt and under the dress was a white, long sleeved shirt with matching pants and brown spool-heeled shoes with soft cotton along the tops. The faint smell of a perfume was on her.

"Just this one time, alright Martha?" Yusei asked silently, her cheeks a bright pink as she tugged the hem of the fitting dress lower.

"Of course," Martha smiled, before looking at everyone else. "Does Yusei look lovely tonight?" The blush had brighten and Yusei made her way for her seat.

"Wow, you look really nice, Yusei!" Luna smiled.

"V-Very pretty." Leo agreed, looking flustered himself.

"Really cute, sis!" Alex grinned. "I've never seen you in pink before but it makes you look adorable!" He sung.

"J-Just stop that," Yusei shook her head, shaking off the compliments as well. "I only put this on because Martha made it for me. I'm sure you're all just exaggerating."

"You're kidding, right?" Grady smiled as he helped served glasses of water down the table. "Yusei, you look stunning."

"Can't argue with that." Akiyuki smiled, trying to hold back a laugh as Yusei sunk into her chair. "Hey, don't be like that, Yusei. You really look nice." He threw his smile to Jack. "Ain't that right, Jack?"

Jack coughed and looked away with a scowl.

"Can . . . We just get dinner started already?"

If Jack didn't noticed the frown that lost to Yusei's passive face, he could then feel Alex, Grady's, and Akiyuki's ice-numbing glares.

With that episode cleared, everyone soon dug into the soup and bread, the twins trying to hide their distaste while the orphans and the young couple enjoyed it as the best food they ever ate.

"This is delicious, isn't it?" Asked one of the boys.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Said another.

"The cool guy from Security whipped it up for us!" Taka said with a smile. Everyone but Martha looked at Trudge, who went pink himself under all the attention.

"Thank you," Smiled a little girl. "It's so good!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Giggled another.

When Mina smiled his way, Trudge tried to recover himself by gulping down his soup, only to turn red and drink all of his water.

"It's too spicy!" He shouted, and almost everyone laughed.

The silence passed on for a bit before Yusei placed her glass down.

"Hey, kids," Everyone looked up at her. "If we're able to win this next battle, Goodwin's gonna finish the bridge that connects the Satellite to New Domino City. That bridge will bring people together. It'll signal the beginning of a new era, where you guys can grow up to become anything." She said, hoping to bring something else that would brighten their holiday. The lights and the Christmas tree were nice, but maybe something else to look forward to would bring up the cheer, even if it was just a little.

"I sure hope you're right!" Take smiled and the conversations began to spur on again. While children talked about what they wanted to do when they got older or to get up to ask Mary to touch the swell of her stomach for kicking feet, Yusei pushed herself from her seat.

"I'm going to get some fresh air. Please, excuse me." She said, walking out of the room. Up to the third-story floor, she walked into the old attic and climbed out one of the windows, standing on a landing of the house with a railing. Grabbing the ivory bars, she balanced herself and sighed, the cold wind trailing goosebumps at her skin.

"I can't believe it's already Winter." She said to herself, rubbing her shoulders with her hands. Something thick and white was placed over her shoulders, and her eyes widen as she saw the grey shoulder pads and purple collar.

"You looked cold there," Jack stepped from behind her and stood with her at the landing, resting his arms on the railing. Yusei wasn't use to see him without his coat. It was one of his important icons. As she stared at him, the Australian coughed again, looking away. "What? Is it that weird I don't want you to get sick?"

"A little." Yusei shrugged.

"Well . . ." Jack scratched the back of his neck. " . . . You are my girlfriend. I want to you to be well and happy. I . . ." Flustered, her turned his head to her and looked her straight in the eye, his look of concentration looking difficult. "I-I want to make . . . _you _happy." He admitted.

Blushing visibly, the indigo-eyed queen looked away, bringing the lapels of the white trench closer to her person.

"Th-Thank you," She replied, another shiver racking up her body.

"Still cold?" Asked Jack. When Yusei nodded, his arms came around her waist and her back was met with his chest. "There."

More blood crawled up her neck and Yusei's heart was beginning to dizzy her from all the blood. Being so close to Jack, his affection revealed to her, made her want to be just as intimate. To press a kiss or two on his cheek and to snuggling up to him. To sneak her hands into his soft blonde hair or to cradle his pale, aristocratic face. But she felt too shy and inexperienced. She was a novice when it came to being a girlfriend.

"I'm sorry," She blurted out suddenly. Jack turned her around slowly, that look of concentration never giving way.

"What's there to be sorry for?" He asked seriously.

"I . . . I know I'm not the best of being . . . Girly," She mentally scolded herself for the childish use of words. "I want to be like . . . Like, um. . ."

"Yusei?" Jack tilted her chin, his long fingers splaying across her skin and a blush appearing under her tan cheek. "Like what? What are you getting at?"

"Well . . . Y-You know how those girls that are huge fans of you, right? The kinds who didn't know you personally would send you messages, bake you things, send you gifts, ask for photos and personal messages- Mina told me all this," She informed him before he could ask. "Well, when they did all those things . . . They're sort of what girlfriends would do, right?"

"More like stalkers and creep fans," Jack muttered under his breath. He then shook his head, losing track. "Well, what about what they do?"

"I-I think . . . I think I want to do . . . Those kinds of things, too," Yusei quickly looked at the ground, too nervous to see his face. "I want to do . . . Girlfriend things for you, too. I-I . . ." Her embarrassment at its limit, she hid her face in Jack's chest and blushed more than a cherry would with a sunburn. "I . . . I want to make _you _happy, too." She said, a squeak at the end of her voice.

Jack stared at her, shocked, before his lip twitched, and he broke into laughter.

"D-Don't laugh!" Yusei pushed herself out of her arms, a huge stain of red on her angry face. "I-I'm being serious, damnit!"

"Y-Yusei," Quieting his laughter, Jack pulled her back, even against Yusei's half struggling. "Yusei, I'm not making fun of you are anything. I just can't believe you would want to act like all those fangirls would when I raced. I mean, really?" He asked, taking in her blush. He secretly loved it when she acted so innocent.

"I-I thought you'd like the attention you got for it, even if it came from me. I thought you would want me to be . . . Affection about this relationship or something." She shrugged, freezing when Jack pulled her closer and rubbed his chin into her hair.

"I'm not too insight with this either, you know. You see me spewing love poems at your bedroom window with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other?" He chuckled as he bought up Yusei's chin once more. "Really, this is all I know how to do, Yusei. Holding you like this or just talking didn't come out of a movie or something. It's just natural." He pecked at Yusei's lips teasingly, stirring another blush. "I don't want you to be someone you're not. That's not the girl I fell in love with." He smiled.

"Myself, huh," Yusei breathed, closing her eyes and relaxing into his embrace. "Yeah, I'll try that."

"Please, do." Jack laughed. Something clasped around her neck and for the second time tonight, the gold-and-black-haired Duelist was surprised. A white-gold chain necklace hanged around her neck, a tiny ring with two rods crossing into an X hanging off it.

"Jack," She held the gift carefully. "W-Where on earth did you get this?" She asked in wonder.

"Honestly, I found it at the flea market. Fake gold, of course," Jack shrugged, blushing and feeling happy to see that Yusei seemed to appreciate her gift. "When the war's over, I'll buy you real gold. You deserve it."

"No, I'm keeping this," Yusei held the pendant to her heart. "Because you gave it to me. Jack, I love it, OK?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"V-Very well." Jack nodded, blushing.

"Hey, I have something for you, too. C-Close your eyes, OK?"

"Why-"

"Just . . . Please, Jack."

Complying, Jack closed his eyes, wondering what Yusei had prepared. Hands tilted his face and he was bought into a kiss, soft lips pressing to his own. His hands slid to Yusei waist on their own accord and they wrapped themselves around her waist, bringing her closer. In the bay of the moon the couple kissed, separating before returning to each other, sweet, passionate, and real.

Jack deepened the kiss as hands slipped into his hair, catching Yusei when her knees almost buckled under her. She made sound, a noise that caused him to dip her slightly and swivel his head, his breath catching in his throat when Yusei traced the shell of his ear with her fingers. Such an innocent touch made him melt.

Yusei was the first to pull away, softly panting as her cheeks filled with red. Their hearts broke into a feverish tempo and her own head spun from the kiss. That one kiss made her weak in the knees.

"Hmph," Jack gave a smirk. "I rather liked that present a lot."

Yusei pulled herself of closer to him and buried her face in his chest.

"Good." She settled with. Jack laughed, placing his arms back on Yusei's waist and sighing as she stroked his hair.

"You really do look beautiful tonight." Commented the blonde, admiring as the delicate material contrasted from Yusei's exotically tan skin.

"Thanks. You look . . . You look, handsome, actually." She said. Jack chuckled at her shyness. It excited him to see Yusei act this way, casting away her state of solitude and revealing an adorably shy creature with sapphire-blue eyes. Right there, in the bitter-cold with the two of them sharing body warmth, there was no other place he'd rather be.

The coulds above them suddenly ripped before a streak of lightening crashed at the top of the orphanage. The manor shookl and the couple could hear people scream from the inside.

"What was that?" Yusei asked worriedly. Looking at Jack, the two of them wasted no time as they climbed back into the house and into the dining room, the window panes shattered and wrecked. From past that, Yusei could see someone standing outside, dressed in black with red accents on his robes.

"Who are you?" Yusei took charge with a shout "What do you want with us?"

"Sorry to interrupt your holiday dinner," Said the stranger, a streak of lightning flashing and the shadow of a spider replacing his original shadow. "My name is Roman, and I bear the mark of the Spider." His arm raised and glowed with a purple arachnid, Yusei gasping at the site. It was just like the one from her vision of the Satellite's demise. "I heard that we had four Signers visiting. I thought I'd come welcome you. Of course," The Duel Disk on his arm suddenly brighten and activated, ready for a challenge. "We Dark Signers have only one way of saying hello."

"Bring it on, bastard!" Jack shouted with rage. An arm held him back and Yusei shook his head.

"No, Jack. We can't Duel here," She looked back at all the worried faces, biting her lip. "It's not safe. Everyone'll get swallowed up if he summons an Immortal. I'll try to lead him away. You look after Martha and the kids." She kissed him reassuringly. "I'll be back soon. I promise." She turned back to Roman, propping one foot on the broken window sill. "You want a Duel, Roman?" She asked. "You got one right here!" She confirmed.

"Excellent. Follow me then, Yusei Fudo." Challenged Roman, disappearing into the woods. With a growl, Yusei leaped from the window and raced after him, her pendant thumping against her chest.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(The Abandoned Crossroads, the Knotting District, Northern Satellite, 11:30 PM)<em>**

Digging the heels of her boots into the ground, Yusei stopped as Roman stood in the middle of a lone crossroads, far and safely away from innocent people.

"Come on, it's time to begin." Snickered Roman, throwing a Duel Disk to Yusei. The two Duelists activated them and the Duel began as a ring of purple fire formed and drew a huge spider around the area.

"Let's Duel!"

**Roman: 4000**

**Yusei: 4000**

"I go first!" Yusei drew her sixth card. "And I start by summoning **Shield Wing (LV:2/ATK:0/DEF:900) **from my hand!" The dragon of crystalline-skin baring its wings to protect Yusei.

"Interesting first move." Roman said with a smirk. "But much too easy to disarm. I'm activating the Spider Web field-spell!" Webs sewn from spiders coiled and spun everywhere, little black spiders hanging and crawling everywhere. Yusei went a little green and shuddered, her ears almost able to catch their hair legs trek their way through the webs.

"Now I summon the **Dark Tuner-Spider Cocoon (LV:5/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**!" A giant, black-purple spider sprouted from a sticky cocoon. "And the reason I'm able to summon this monster is because my field is empty and you have one monster in play. With that done, I'm summoning **Dark Spider(1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**," The dual spiders stood together, snapping their jaws threateningly at Yusei. "Now, until the end of my turn, **Dark Spider** can harness the power of the shadows in its web, and grant the power to an insect-type monster on my field. Which means Spider Cocoon grows in power by two levels!" He laughed.

**Dark Tuner-Spider Cocoon (Lv: 7)**

"And now, **Spider Cocoon** will return the favor by giving **Dark Spider** a tune-up!" The two arachnids were throw in into the Synchro gates, lighting clapping above the battle field.

"_Shadow devouring Shadow, and the light banished as the weakened, a dark curtain rises and reveals . . ._"The Synchro gates turned a dark purple with hissing black liquid and a monsters crawled onto the field. "Come forth, **Underground Arachnid(LV:-6/ATK: 2400/1200)**!"

The woman's decapitated head on the body of a huge spider made Yusei nearly throw-up the dinner she just ate, her head in a wreck.

"Shit, another bug," She shuddered, her stomach turning.

"One that surely has a monstrous bite." Roman chuckled darkly. "With its ability, it can attach itself to any monster on your side of the field and I am allowed to attack you directly!" The spider woman howled and shot a web around Yusei's dragon before launching gigantic spider eggs at Yusei, the latter shouting as the exploding eggs attacked her with real pain.

**Roman: 4000**

**Yusei: 1600**

"It's my turn now," Shaking off the pain, Yusei began once more. "I summon the tuner-monster, **Road Synchron (LV:4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 800)**!" A tiny robot with roller skates on its feet appeared, pumping its fists with vigor. "Next I activate the **One For One** spell card! So by sending one monster in my hand to the Graveyard, I can use **One For One** to summon a weaker monster from my hand, like **Tuningware (LV:1/AK:100/DEF:300)** !" A frying pan flew into the air, spinning out of control, before it landed with a crash. Two tiny feet kicked in the air before they landed themselves, a tiny machine popping from under with a yellow scarf around its neck. "Not only that, but when I have a face-up tuner-monster on my field, I can instantly summon **Quillbolt Hedgehog** **(LV:2/ATK:800/DEF:800)** from my Graveyard!" The monster she had used to bring out her tiny robot sprang up from the ground, fluffing his fur.

"Next I activate **Tuningware's** ability; when it's used to Synchro-Summon, it can act as a level-two monster! And now, I'm tuning **Road Synchron** with my **Quillbolt Hedgehog** and Tuningware for a Synchro-summon!" The two monster spun together as something suddenly raced and roared with an engine and twin-turbo exhaust.

_"Let each be his own! May his path from the scraps turn him into a living legend!_ I Synchro-Summon, **Road Warrior (LV: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1500)**!"

With a silver sword gleaming on its back, a warrior cloaked in black and gold armor with clawed gauntlets appeared. For show, the warrior swiped his claws on the ground and sent a shower of sparks through the nighttime air.

"Since I used **Tuningware** to Synchro-summon just now, I can activate its special ability!" Another card was drawn and Yusei threw her hand out for battle."Time to brawl! **Road Warrior**, crush his **Underground Arachnid**! Go, _Lightning Claw_!" Doing as Yusei told, the warrior brighten his claws to the point of blinding and charged at the spider, ripping its claws through its flesh as smoke flew over the field.

**Roman: 3400 **

**Yusei: 1600**

But in the place of **Underground Arachnid**, **Shield Wing **was given the blow, and it burst into streams of pixels.

"My monster!" Yusei cried out. "What was that?"

"**Underground Arachnid** used your monster in order to save herself from your attack," Roman boasted, watching fear creep into his young victim. "And now, due to the effect of the **Spider Web **field-spell, **Road Warrior** is forced into defense mode, and it's stuck that way until your next turn," The webs surrounded around the brave monster, forcing him to sheath his claws and bow at the knees."If **Underground Arachnid** manages to weave her webs around another monster, then your field will be empty yet again. And when you take my direct attack, you will dance the Dance of Doom."

"There's something you should know about me, Roman," Yusei smiled, her new pendant shinning like her eyes. "I've never danced a day in my life! And I don't plan to go waltzing with spiders tonight! I activate **Road Warrior's** special-ability! Once a turn, I can use its power to summon a level-one-or-two warrior-or-machine-type monster from my Deck! So I'm summoning," Her card flipped to reveal a cartoonish and animated robot. "**Turbo Booster** **(LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0)**! This one's for you, Rally!" Yusei shouted, her voice reaching the Heavens. "Now I activate **Turbo Booster's** ability! By releasing this card, I can pound **Underground Arachnid** into the dirt! Go! _Twin Fists of Fury_!" Yusei could feel a little bit of her anxiety go down as the spider was destroyed.

**Roman: 3400 **

**Yusei: 1600**

Yusei, about to make her next plan, suddenly stopped and gasped, realizing that innocent spectators were climbing by the edge of the fire ring.

"What are those kids doing here?" Yusei gasped. She began to jump and shout. "Kids, get out of her! Right now! Hurry!"

"It's too late for your friends!" The Dark Signer crackled, activating a card. "I activate **Altar of the Bound Deity**! Now, once a turn during my standby-phase, for every monster on the field in defense mode, the altar gains one **Earthbound Immortal Counter**." His eyes began to glow a sinister purple-grey. "When all four of the altar's counter-flames have been lit, the **Bound Deity** will grant me the power to summon one **Earthbound Immortal** from my Deck." He informed.

"No . . ." Yusei whispered in near fright.

"Yes," Roman sneered. "I sense a few more rats have snuck in. That's too bad for them, since the only way to end this Duel at this point is for one of us to suffer defeat. Now then, shall we finish this duel? The Netherworld is anxiously awaiting new victims!"

Lighting cracked above them as December Twenty-Fifth struck at twelve. However, the holiday wouldn't be celebrated so merrily at this point.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Yes . . . I know this A LOT late, but hear me out! I'm gonna be in eleventh grade next year! I need to prepare for the next semester and take finals, too! I have to get settled with planning out my theater design classes next year and my other classes. I know those aren't very good excuses, but the truths the truth! Please do believe me. I want to upload chapters as much as the next person. But it's going to take time. Well, a little on the brighter side, I will be getting off school soon so that will get me a chance to update more and to hopefully get some stuff done before school starts again.**_

_**Ah well, I hope you guys at least like this chapter. Once again, thank you to both **__Euanchen __**and **__RikoJasmine__**! The both of you rock so much for making such awesome work! Everyone, make sure to give them a big hand for all they done. Really, they are amazing people! :3**_

_**Well, what else do I have to say is just, read and review! If you have any questions or anything, let me know via review or PM! On a side note, I'm a PewDiePie and Cry fan officially! Or in other words, a PewDieCry fan, hehehe, wink-wink ;) So tll then, I will leave you all with a bro fist! See yas!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	23. Chapter 23: What Lies in the War

_**Hello, authors and readers of all ages! Man, I am so glad to be back! I have my free time now! Meaning, I can update this story! I wanted to get back to it for so long but I had preparations to take care of. Mainly for Anime EXPO since I'll be going there on the fifth of July. Say, if any of you guys are going there, let me know! Heh-heh, you can meet me in person. I'll be the Kyohei/Nate from **_**Pokemon Black and White 2 **_**with a black messenger bag, an Oshawott backpack/plushie, and I'll have a Mei/Rosa cosplayer with me, too! Be sure to keep an eye out if you're going!**_

_**Well, besides that stuff, I am happy to present you with this all new chapter! We are coming close to the end of the first season! The sooner we're done with that one, the sooner we can get to the Yliaster Arc! That's my favorite since so many unanswered questions are finally, well, answered! Well, let's see if we can get to that arc quickly, hm? Let's start that by getting this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the rights over this anime.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Twenty-Three: What Lies in the War~<strong>_

_**(The Abandoned Crossroads, the Knotting District, Northern Satellite, 12:00 AM)**_

'_I have to do something, or else those kids and everyone else'll be sucked into a world of darkness!' _Shaking her thoughts off like a dog with fleas, Yusei held her Dueling arm up and looked over her hand, eyes turning from the kids trapped on the other side of the hieroglyphic of fire to Roman, blue eyes dilating in anger at his sickening smirk.

"Say what you want, Roman, but I'm not going to the Netherworld anytime too soon." She warned, earning a throaty chuckle from her opponent.

"I wouldn't be so sure. You see, the moment my altar's four counters are lit, you're fears will be realized," He sneered, amused to see a fire spark into Yusei's eyes.

"I guess I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen." Growled Yusei.

**Roman: 3400 **

**Yusei: 1600**

"Let us see," Roman crackled, drawing his next card. "I activate **Altar of the Bound Deity**, when a monster is in defense mode during my Standby Phase, my altar is set alit with an **Earthbound Immortal Counter**," The stone pinnacle gained a torch blazing with purple fire. Matching the same flames that bellowed around the two Duelists. "Now I summon **Ground Spider (LV:4/ATK:0/DEF:1500) **in defense mode." A spider flipped itself from its laid card, a single eye staring at Yusei as its long and skinny legs balanced it's large thorax. Yusei took a step back but shook her head, treading back to her original spot.

"Great, this is what I _just _needed," She muttered sarcastically. "Why is that every opponent I really don't like always has some sort of insect monster in their Deck?" Aloud, she yelled. "Is it too much to ask of you to summon a creature with just two legs!?"

"Like _that_ would actually make a difference!" Roman laughed, throwing down a face-down.

"My move!" Yusei shouted, pulling out her next card. _'First things first; if we get to Roman's Standby Phase with the field like this, he'll light two more torches and then __**I'll **__be the one who gets burned! But even if I get a monster to take out his spider, that web of his will stick it into defense mode. I can't let that happen!' _She thought, throwing out her hand in summoning positing. "I activate **Road Fighter's **special ability! So as long as it's on he's on the field, I can Special Summon another monster from my Deck!" **Road Fighter **threw his hands in the air and particles of light gathered in the air. Taking form, a warrior with skates landed onto the marsh of the field, his gas mask gleaming. "And I summon **Speed Warrior (LV:2/ATK:900/DEF:400)**!"

"That won't be enough, Yusei!" Roman shouted.

"What?" Yusei gasped.

"When **Ground Spider **is in defense mode, it's special ability puts one of _your _monsters in defense mode," Explained the supposed leader of the Dark Signers, **Ground Spider **barrowing into the ground at its master's command. "Back off, **Speed Warrior**!" The spider shot itself from its tunnel and tangled **Speed **in its thick string of web, forcing him to turn blue in defense.

"No! **Speed Warrior**!" Yusei shouted. Cursing, she moved onto her next turn, trying to find her way out of this new mess piled onto her. "Time for a different approach! I play **Advance Draw**! If I removed a strong enough monster from my field, I can draw two more cards! And that means less torch light for you." She sighed as her **Road Fighter ** turned into dust, earning her two new cards and a safe spot for the time being.

"What a waste. You must be truly scared for sacrificing your best card," Roman taunted, his eyes flashing malevolently. "By the way, you're only delaying your defeat!"

"Oh yeah?" Yusei showed him **Speed Warrior's **card. "If you think my **Road Fighter **my best, get a load of my next big guy, **Turret Warrior (LV:5/ATK:1200/DEF:2000)**!" She bought out her fighter of stone as **Speed **switched with him on the field. "You see, he can be summoned when I use **Speed Warrior **as a tribute. And because of a certain special ability, **Turret Warrior **gets a power boost!"

**Turret Warrior: (ATK:2100)**

"Here's something you should know, Roman! I've hated bugs ever since I was a little kid. Practically scared me shitless whenever I saw so much as a ladybug. But with some good help from so even better friends, I learned that just squashing a bug gets rid of all the fear. Which is why I'm gonna squash your **Ground Spider**!" She threw her pointer finger out. "**Turret Warrior**, show him what I mean!" **Turret **turned its head and fired off the twin sniper pistols from its skull, destroying **Ground Spider**.

**Roman: 3400**

**Yusei: 1600**

"Nice move," Roman smirked, his tone far off from praising. "But now my spider's web traps your warrior in defense mode! You won't last long in this battle, Yusei! Believe me!"

"Yusei! Don't listen to him!"

Said Signer turned, surprised to see Akiyuki, Martha, and Trudge at one of the windows of an old building, the claw mark glowing on Akiyuki's arm. "All he's saying is just a load of crap! I know you can pull through this!" Shouted the redhead.

"Yusei!" Martha called. "You better not be thinking about losing this Duel, young lady! We'll keep an eye on the boys and try to get them out of there. You concentrate on Dueling. And don't you dare rip that dress I made you! World in peril or not, I expect you to keep your Christmas present intact!" She shouted her firm mother tone uplifting to Yusei. It made her have a stronger feeling to get through the Duel.

She looked back to the battle, eyes intently watching the altar gain it's second torch.

"Touching, but that won't help you in anyway, foolish girl," Chuckled the dark red Signer. "It is my move and I play my trap, **Offerings to the Bound Deity**! By using half of my Life Points, the remaining counters are made!" He shouted, all four counters glowing to the impending doom.

"NO!" Screamed Yusei, eyes wide in fright.

"Damnit, why now!?" Shouted Akiyuki.

"The four counters are ablaze!" Chanted Roman, his eyes widen by the power of dark energy. "LET THE SUMMONING BEGIN!" He roared as the altar was turned into shambles by the force of dark purple energy. A beam of rifting chaos shot into the sky as it and tails of black haze swirled around the embryo of the black object in the sky.

"What's with the black smoke?" Yusei whispered in torment.

"Negative Energy needed to summon my **Earthbound Immortal**," Roman crackled, holding his arms out like a benevolent Messiah. "And it needs _**more**_!" He shouted, tolds of the amethyst fires swirling around the poor children, their spirits draining from their bodies.

"The kids!" Shouted Akiyuki.

"MY BOYS!" Screamed Martha in fear.

"NO!" Shouted Yusei, throwing all thoughts aside and ready to dive into the fires to save the children. Like a comment, something white shot over a bluff of the fields and crashed into the barrier of shadows, racing to the children and protecting them in a red light. As the light faded, Yusei gasped.

"JACK!"

The Master of Faster looked up, throwing a cool smirk to Yusei.

"I make excellent entrances, don't I?" He asked, pulling the two sobbing boys to him closer. "The minute I saw those three ran for the children, I came here as fast as I could. Good thing I did, I wanted to be the first to say this," He looked at Yusei with his usual cockiness. "Happy birthday, Yusei. I promise I'll treat you to a good dinner when this is all over." He promised. Yusei sighed, relief and gratitude mixed into it, and she looked at her boyfriend with blurry eyes.

"I think I'll treat you to dinner for this, Jack. Bowls of ramen on me, alright?"

"Read my mind." Jack purred.

"What a hotdog." Akiyuki laughed while the two adults shook their heads.

Yusei turned back to Roman, glaring at the Dark Signer as he laughed at them all.

"That shall make no difference! I can still summon _him_!" He shouted as the object in the sky hatched like an egg, powerful blows of air knocked and blowing past everything in it way. From the cord of light that erupted from it, eight long and dark legs spread throughout Roman's side of the field as a large black spider rose with twining pinches, red marking upon it glowing dangerously.

"_What in the name of Hell_. . ." Yusei whispered, as shocked as everyone besides Roman.

"It's. . . I can't even. . ." Akiyuki shook his head with wide eyes. Martha and Trudge looked just as shocked. The boys sobbed by Jack's feet while the latter looked at the monster with narrowed eyes, truly disgusted by it.

"Welcome **Earthbound Immortal Uru (LV:10/ATK:3000/DEF:3000)**!"

**Roman: 1700**

**Yusei: 1600**

"Just another damn bug, Yusei!" Jack shouted on the other side of the spider mark. "You can handle it! Squash it, then we can go celebrate your birthday the proper way." He smirked.

"You just never change, Jack." Yusei laughed, her fear washed away. As long as her friends and most precious people were there for her, fear was nothing more than another obstacle she had to push down. "But you got it! That spider's done for!" She shouted confidently. Roman barked with a crackle.

"Ha! So you think, dear Yusei. But are you sure about that?" He asked, tilting his head. "It _is _practically family." He said darkly, hitting Yusei at a confused spot.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you telling me you _don't _know the truth?" The Dark Signer chuckled, the innocents in his tongue nothing but false. "Your own _father _was the one who released the Army of Shadows!" He revealed. Yusei gasped, the verbal and surprising confession piercing her heart. It hurt, that one fact alone that her birth father could have done something so twisted and evil. She thought better and shook her head once.

"No! My dad would _never _do that! You're lying to me!" She shouted.

"But you know it's the truth, Yusei," Roman said, watching as Yusei's re-built would began to shatter around her. Nothing else pleased him so to see too-familiar, dark blue eyes fill with disbelief and pain. "You're father was in charge of the Ener-D Reactor project. It was _his _vision, his dream! Without him, none of what you see before you would be possible! Hajime Fudo placed all his work into what you see now!"

"No. . ." Yusei shook her head, not able to settle with it. The deep, sinking feeling that Roman could be right. She didn't even know her father, which threw her harder into the possible fact that this _was _what her father wanted. She opened her eyes, blue diamonds misted into denial. "My father was good! All he. . . All he wanted to do was help!" She shouted, her conscious and own heart betraying and punishing her wavering voice. And Roman could see right through her, his words breaking down the walls she had built around the mystery of her parents.

"Help his bank account, you mean," Growled Roman, his eyes tinted with what could be truth. "Hajime did not care for any of the safeguards or security precautions. All he wanted to do see how long he could keep the thing on in order to become a millionaire! He drove himself into his work, never once thinking that something could go wrong. Hmph," He smirked, unfolding the truth into a darker abyss. "He didn't even make it in time to his own daughter's birth because of his work. He must have not wanted a wife and child anyway."

"My father. . . You can't be serious!" Yusei shouted in woe, Roman's chuckle only brutally beating her worse than a club.

"I _am _serious! Your dear father was my boss, after all!" He shouted, shocking everyone further. "Yes. I was there to see it all. Why, I even met you before _this _meeting, Yusei! You were such a small and drooling infant back then. How you would cling to your mother and how you called for me or your first godfather to hold you."

"Y-You-!"

"Yes! I know Rex Goodwin. He is my brother after all!" He laughed, strikes of thunder hitting the dark landscape behind him. "The both of us were there! Your mother was generous enough to make me your second godfather! Just in case something ever happened to Rex! If only I knew then," His eyes narrowed darkly. "If only I had known then, you would be at my side, Yusei! You would have been such a dark and determined queen on the Netherworld!"

Yusei stepped back, Roman deciding to plunge the knife that stung her so further.

"Yes. Right then, just a little after you were born, the project was taking off. What I had wished to see was if the Ener-D Reactor could be placed on reverse. But of course, your father was too hung up on his fame and fortune, his own successes left him a former shell of himself. But I took the liberty of changing that," He held out his arms, the outlines of his robes glowing a deep blood-red. "All it took was little switch. And boom, there went all of Hajime's work, all of his selfishness taken care of by yours truly." He chortled.

"I-It was you then. . ." Yusei shouted with anger. "This is _your _doing! You caused _all of this_!" She shouted with rage. Roman shrugged, his smirk unfazed.

"Who else?"

"Then the explosion wasn't an accident!" Yusei ripped out her words, letting out the wildest anger in her heart. "You did this! Was Goodwin on this!? Does he have any part in this?!" She shouted. Roman didn't have seem to hear her, for he threw out his hand and used the power of whatever he control he had on his gigantic monster to rise with waving legs.

"The Netherworld awaits you, Yusei. Let's not let it wait any longer! There is no way you can withstand the power of **Uru**! Prepare to experience something worse than _death_!" He shouted, a myriad of spider webs firing at her from his **Earthbound Immortal**.

"I don't think so!" Shouted Yusei, showing the card in her hand. "I activate **Iron Resolve**!" A shield of silver dust surrounded her, the torpedo of sticky silk cast away from her. "I get to stick around for another turn, Roman!"

"MARTHA!"

Startled, Yusei turned her attention to one of the buildings, gasping as she saw the last of the little boys, Taka, holding for dear life.

"Taka!" Martha shouted, searching for the little boy on top of the shaking building once she and the two males reached the last step.

"Marthar! Help me! I-I'm sacred!" Cried Taka.

"I coming! Just hold on!" Shouted Martha, walking as slowly yet carefully as she could.

"No, Martha!" Shouted Trudge!

"Don't!" Went Akiyuki.

* * *

><p>"Martha!" Yusei shouted from below.<p>

"Get back!" Roared Jack.

* * *

><p>As soon as she reached Taka, Martha smiled gently.<p>

"There, don't worry."

"I-I'm sorry," Stuttered the blue-haired boy apologetically. "I just really wanted to help Yusei and get Crow back. I really miss her."

"We all do," Martha nodded. "But all we can do now is help Yusei by getting safe. Don't worry, we'll find Crow, I promise." She said, helping him crawl to the side door. She pushed him to Trudge just as the building leaned with a tumble and she screamed as she was slide to the edge.

"Martha!" Yusei screamed in alarm.

"Hold on!" Shouted Trudge, reaching out to her. Martha looked up to him, but silently shook her head, a sad smile on her lips. "Martha, keep trying!" Trudge urged, unable to believe what was happening.

"Promise me one thing. . ." Martha whispered, tears in her kind and motherly eyes. "Please, watch over my kids when I'm gone." She begged.

"You're not going anywhere! Got that?" Trudge nearly pleaded, his own eyes turning soft."Your kids. . ." He shut his eyes and shook his head. "Your kids need you, Martha, you can't give up!" He shouted in pain.

"Martha!"

"Don't give up!"

The kindly foster mother looked down, her tears escaping as she caught site of the two children she raised. From infants to young adults, she was proud for where they stood now.

"You two. . . You don't know how happy I am to see that you two are together! I knew it since the day you became friends! It warms my heart, it truly does!" She looked up to the sky, her eyes resting on her tear-stained cheeks. "One more thing; win this, beat this darkness, and make it quick 'cause I'll be waiting for you!" She called, slipping from the building and falling to the fire with her arms outstretched. Willingly accepting her fate, she faded into a ball of light and floated to the body of **Uru**, no longer in the world.

Everything deafened around Yusei. The children crying, the adults shouts of dismay. Nothing could withstand the blood thundering in her ears. Her body arched as lucid as a snake's and her lungs screamed and cried, the sound from her vocal cords harsher and more saddening than a banshee's.

"_**MARTHA!**_"

* * *

><p>"Yusei!" Shouted Akiyuki, trying his best to help Trudge and Taka stay on the building. "You need to win this! For Martha!"<p>

"Kick his ass, Yusei!" Shouted Jack, just as enraged and heartbroken.

"For her, Yusei!" Roared Trudge.

That clicked in Yusei. Through the power of her friends' words and the lost of the one person she called "Mother," She glowered at Roman with more hate than she did on anyone else.

"First my parents. Then my best friend. And _now_. . . You take away my foster mother. . ." Shaking her head and pushing tears aside, her eyes burnt into a molten gaze of fury. "I'll make you pay for that." She muttered, drawing her next card. "I summon **Junk Synchron (LV:3/ATK:1300/DEF:500) **in attack mode!" The little handyman in orange armor saluted as he took his stead. "And for a little boost, I get to summon a **Turbo Booster (LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0) **if he's in my Graveyard!" Standing next to **Junk**, the acceleration thruster synced his twin boosters at his sides. "With these two on my field, it's time for a tune-up!" Yusei pulled back as damaged white wings unfolded from the green Synchro Gates glowing in the air.

"_The constellations guide his way and star-lit wishes give him his strength. Of friendship, brotherhood, and love, let the path of light lead him to the stars! _Lets rev it up,**Stardust Dragon (LV:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2000)**!" Her Signer dragon flared his wings as stardust fell from his scales, golden eyes glittering for battle.

"You're as foolish as your father was," Snickered Roman as **Stardust **growled at him, his tail curling possessively near Yusei. "How do you expect your beast to overpower my Immortal?" He asked.

"Roman, you're the fool," Replied the ravenette. "I know that my dragon can't attack your monster because of its special ability. That isn't what I was planning at all. **Stardust Dragon**, do your stuff!" She shouted, her dragon of the stars whipping it's wings behind itself, rising into the air, and gliding across the dark gale, soaring in and out of the **Earthbound Immortal **in the blink of an eye. Roman's lip curled in bewilderment, astounded to see **Stardust **intact and a coat of silver around **Uru**. "If I can't attack **Uru**, then that only leaves you, Roman!"

"You miserable, little brat!" Roman growled. "How _dare _you do this, to your godfather!"

"I can't remember a time you came around to give me a good reason not to!" Yusei threw her hand up, the silent command causing **Stardust **to fly into the air with a collision of white fire swirling around his fangs. "This is for ruining my dad's lifework!" Shouted **Stardust's **master, the latter firing a pillar of light.

"Not so fast! I play **Spider Egg**!" Roman summoned a large white-grey egg that took **Stardust's **attack, three orbs of light exploding from it and turning into ant-like spiders. "Not only does this negate the attack, but allows me to have three** Spider Tokens **on my side of the field." He explained snidely.

"I'll get you the next turn. "His goddaughter promised angrily.

"Yusei!" The Dueling queen looked up, exhaling a relief breath as Akiyuki waved from outside the fire, Taka and Trudge at his sides as a Signer force field surrounded them from the shadows. "We're OK! Finish that bastard!" Shouted the redhead.

"Yeah!" Yusei turned back to Roman, her fists squared and held at her sides. "Get ready, Roman! You're not taking any more spirits!"

"That's fine," Roman suddenly turned into a figure of light purple energy. "I have pleanty already. _This _one in particular was an excellent find." His form shrinked at reached above Yusei's waist, materializing and revealing to be a child. The worried silver eyes and curly red hair made Yusei scream.

"Rally!"

"No!" Jack half-whispered, his spirit crushing.

"Rally!" Yusei screamed again, racing to pick up the boy. She jumped as Roman's booming chortle echoed in the forest of webs, her blood turning into ice. She looked up, biting her tongue as the leader of the Dark Signers looked at her in ridicule.

"Do you miss your little friend, Yusei?" He laughed. "I freed him specifically to Duel you!"

"No! You can't make me do that!" Shouted Yusei. "I won't do it! I won't hurt Rally!"

"You have no choice!" Barked Roman. "You either attack and win, or become a coward and lose. What will it be? Save the world, or just stand there and let the world down, just for the life of a pathetic street-rat?!"

"No!" Yusei screeched, hearing enough.

"Yusei."

The young woman stopped, turning to Rally as he looked at her desperately. "You don't understand! He has the power to do what he wants! You have to do this!" Yusei shook her head, covering her eyes and leaning her shaking upper-half forward, curling herself from the world.

"I will never do that to you, Rally! _Never_!"

Rally showed his arm, the Mark of the Spider branding his dark and fatal end. "I'll have to do it, then," His eyes bored to the top of Yusei's head, the rippling emotions tidal-waving around Yusei. "Yusei, I'm sorry."

"You shall Duel, whether you like it or not, Yusei!" Roman crackled. Rally narrowed his eyes, showing the card he had just drawn.

"I use **Uru's **ability! By sacrificing one of my own monsters, I can take over one of yours!" One of the **Spider Tokens **flew to the **Earthbound Immortal's **pinchers and sewn itself into a spider's silk, the substance wrapping around **Turbo Booster **and wrangling him to Rally's side. "And now, I summon **Turbo Rocket (LV:2/ATK:0/DEF:0)**!"

Yusei gasped and threw her back backward in shock.

"No, Rally!" She reached forward in an attempt to stop him as the small android with yellow and red rockets for hers appeared. "I know what you're planning on doing. You have to attack me!"

"Don't make this any harder!" Shouted the little boy, hardening his gaze. "We need you! Me, the guys, everyone is trapped! We need you to save us! I don't want to be the only one out here while the others are still back there!"

"Rally, don't do this!" Shouted Yusei, tears prickling at her eyes as her friend's newly-summoned monster became two orbs of light and flew off to three green gates of synced energy and morphed with **Turbo Booster**.

"I know you won't Duel me, Yusei," Rally tried to smile, but it only looked pitiful in Yusei's eyes. "You're too nice to do that. That's why I have to end this on my own with **Turbo Cannon (LV:3/ATK:0/DEF:0)**!" He summoned a small metal robot with twin gun barrels on either side of its tiny body. "With its ability, I can destroy any monster on the field and have all damage sent to the owner. The ability doesn't only count my opponent." He closed his eyes, raising his head and a tear slipping past a closed lid. "It's OK, Yusei. You promised we'd be together again. We will be. . . But just a little later." With all his might, he screamed into the thunderous sky. "**Turbo Cannon**, attack **Earthbound Immortal Uru**! Find another pawn, Roman!"

Yusei barely registered the last moments of the Duel. All she could remember was the sound of an explosion, the terrible screech of a monster obliterating into nothing, and the sight of Rally's body flying straight toward her. With a cry, she caught the little boy and held him tight as hollowing winds twisted around them, a field of fire and webs ebbing away from the dark foreground.

**Roman/Rally: 0000**

**Yusei: 1600**

Rally was shaking in her arms because of an unknown cold Yusei could feel. His skin was sickly pale and his eyes were sinking into his skull, dark circles around them. Yusei brushed aside his nags and kissed his forehead, closing her eyes as her eyes turned more damp.

"Rally," She whispered, a sob escaping her. "_Rally_!"

"_Yusei," _Rally whispered, smiling as his voice faded to oblivion, his eyes turning into a shade darker than black. _"I know. . . You can save us. . . I. . . Believe in. . . You. . ." _He turned into a black vapor, vanishing from Yusei's arms. Startled, too confused and scared out of her wit, Yusei finally snapped, wailing into the dark night.

"_**RALLY!**_"

* * *

><p>"Yusei!" Everyone ran over to the fallen Signer, Jack gathering her in his arms and trying to shake her from her crying stupor.<p>

"Yusei! Yusei!" He half shouted, trying to calm down her distraught sense of mind. Laughter broke from beyond the darkness and Jack glared as five figures walked forward.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that outcome." Roman sneered with a laugh, cracking Yusei to look at him in furry. "No wonder the human race is going extinct. Nobody's selfish anymore!"

"Now, be kind," Smirked the one of the two figures with their hoods left on. "They did just lose another friend of theirs to the shadows. "He laughed.

Akiyuki glowered at them as he helped Jack pull Yusei up, easing his disoriented friend. "Are they-"

"Gone?" Kalin crackled, grinning viciously at the beaten Signers. "You're pals are with us. All of the others were taken to the Netherworld, away from this trashheap you call a home. Wanna get 'em back? Well, I'm right here, Yusei!" He baited, eager to see Yusei make a difficult effort to stand on her feet and glare at him silently, blue eyes fixed in a blaze of unimaginable emotions. "Heh, or are you that same scared little bitch I pummeled to the ground in our last Duel?" He asked with his laughter of insanity. Yusei struggled to stand herself up, her eyes shadowed from beneath her blonde and back bangs.

"Yeah, I'm scared. . . Scared at what I'm going to do to you after I bring you to your sense, Kalin!" She shouted, her strength rejuvenating out of her. "As far as I'm concerned, your dark Decks are gonna be the ones to be pummeled!" Akiyuki and Jack stood at the ready with her, the Hind-Claw, Wings, and Tail bearers of the Crimson Dragon ready. "You better be ready, Dark Signers!"

"The fire in your eyes, Yusei. . . How it disgustingly reminds me of your father!" Roman threw the cape of his cloak back, his chin held high as lightening clashed above them. "Fate has bought us all together! Signer and Dark Signer! Let us meet tomorrow at the Four Stars of Destiny!" As Roman spoke, a deep and thick fog formed around him and his followers, their shadows fading into the ominous air. "Fate shall decided yet again when we meet there. . ."

"Hey! Don't run away, damn cowards!" Yusei broke from the group. "Roman! Duel me again, damnit!"

"Yusei!" Jack followed her into the fog, neither of them listening to the screams of their friends to fall back.

* * *

><p>"Roman!" Yusei shouted, searching for the Dark Signer's leader. Laughter answered her back, spiking her blood to turn into fire.<p>

"Dear Yusei, we cannot Duel here!" Roman shouted from the shadows. "Not yet! And not here!"

Yusei took a step back, holding her Dueling arm out. "Not here. . . ?" She gritted her teeth. "What, are you the one who's afraid now?!" She snapped.

"Please, child! Don't ask any more foolish questions!" Yusei stepped around, searching for wherever second godfather could be. "The Four Stars of Destiny is where we shall meet! And we shall Duel there and determine if your precious light will save you. . ." His voice faded away. Yusei grabbed at her hair and screamed.

"Get back here and Duel me! _Give me back my friends_!"

* * *

><p>"Yusei!" Jack cursed, finding himself lost in the fog. As easy as it would sound, finding Yusei's head of black hair streaked with bronze stripes was baring no fruit. He looked around, spotting one of the hooded Dark Signer walking on their own. "Hey, you!" Jack shouted. The figure turned and began to run the other way, Jack picking up on them and grabbing their hood. "Who are you!" He pulled off their hood and gasped as he saw wide and familiar moon-grey eyes soaking in black sclera. "Carlson?! Is that really you?"<p>

". . . Yes." Sighed Carlson, one of his hands lost in the mess of his black hair.

"What the Hell is going on?" Jack asked, taken aback by the young boy's clothing and appearance. As the boy tried to move away, Jack grabbed him forcefully by the wrist. "Carlson, answer me!"

"He doesn't have to answer to you, Jack Atlas," Mackenzie stepped into the barren spot of the fog, glaring at the owner of the Crimson Dragon's tail. "Nor do you have the right to touch him." Growling, he marched forward and shoved Jack side, knocking Jack to the dirt with alarming strength.

"M-Mackenzie. . ." Carlson gasped. The older Dark Signer took the younger's shoulder, smiling slightly.

"Let's be off. We don't have to deal with the likes of _him_." He spat, squeezing the boy's shoulder and turning to move on. Carlson looked back at Jack's shocked face. The freckled Dark Signer frowned sadly and stepped walked behind Mackenzie slowly.

"Carlson, get back here!" Jack demanded. Carlson looked back with a forlorn look, his grey eyes lost of their optimistic light.

"If you want answers, Jack, then find me at the Four Stars of Destiny, tomorrow," He raced over to Mackenzie, never looking back. "Until then, Jack. . ." The both of them walked into the fog, no longer there. Jack sat there, having no idea what to say.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Martha's Orphanage, the Knotting District, Northern Satellite, 3:00 AM)<strong>_

"No. . ." Dr. Schmitt shook his head, his wise eyes wide after the three Signers had told him what happened. Everyone was in the dining room, the tree boys the only one crying and making noise in the densely quiet room. "Martha. . . Is gone?"

"I'm afraid so. . ." Trudge fell to his knees, chocking on his words"I was with her! I should've been able to save her! But I wasn't able to grab hold of her in time," He bellowed like a wounded animal. "It's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault! I-it's my fault!" Protested Taka's friend.

"No it's not," Taka sobbed, crying near Trudge's feet. "It's my fault for trying to help Yusei!

"No, it's my fault for not saying don't go!" Cried the last of the trio. Jack suddenly stood from his seat by the table, slamming his fists to the wood.

"That's enough!" He shouted, silencing the children. "Knock it off, you dolts! Stop trying to take credit for everything!" He ordered. The children flinched and Yusei crouched to the floor, changed out of her Holiday wear and back in her regular clothing.

"What he means is, you're not the ones to blame," Said the kind Duelist softly. "We're not gonna sit around and blame ourselves for things the bad guys did. We're gonna defeat the Dark Signers and get everyone back." She promised.

"Wait one moment," Said Dr. Schmitt. "Are you really saying that you can bring everyone back?" How is that possible?" He asked.

"Everything that's happened so far are because of those Dark Signers," Yusei explained, standing up. "The disappearances, the fog, the strange and mysterious lights, the weird symbols popping from the ground, the cults forming around in the Satellite. The Dark Signers caused it all," She explained, gripping her hands as she remembered catching Rally's cold and weightless form before he faded away. "They're using the energy of the people the taken to gain more power. In order to stop them, we have to beat them. Everyone will come back then and things will be at peace."

"You can really get Martha back?" asked Taka, his eyes red from crying. Yusei nodded, trying to smile positively like Martha would.

"Don't worry. We're gonna make everything right again," She kneeled down and patted the three boys on their heads. "You just need to stay positive. Be brave for us and help take care of everyone that's still here." She stood and nodded to the doctor. "You should head to bed. We won't be here tomorrow so please, be safe."

"I wish the same for you." Dr. Schmitt replied, leading the children to their rooms.

"Goodnight, Yusei!" Taka called over his shoulder. Yusei waved back and closed the door to the dining room, sighing and hitting her back to the door, placing her palm on her forehead.

"It's wrong to make a promise you can't keep," Jack walked over to Yusei, lifting her chin and sighing when her eyes refused to meet his. "You don't even know if everyone _will _come back, do you? Sounds pretty far-fetched if you ask me." Yusei tilted her head to him, her purples quivering in the near-state of tears.

"I know. . ." She admitted. Jack pulled her up higher, deepened his frown.

"So why lie about it?" He asked.

"I. . ." Yusei's head rattled left to right, her throat closing dryly. "I couldn't tell the truth. . . I just couldn't, Jack."

"The kids deserve better than this, brat." Trudge growled.

"Hey, leave Yusei alone!" Leo argued, standing between the officer and the couple. "She probably has a good reason. I bet she just wanted to give them hope!"

Trudge grumbled under his breath, "Stupid hope. . ."

"Leo's right," Said Akiyuki. "Yusei was just trying to give everyone hope. Dropping that sort of bomb on kids isn't what they need. If we can just believe and have a little hope, then we can have a chance at bringing everyone back and returning things to normal."

"This coming from the boy who terrified everyone from his anger management issues." Jack muttered, earning a light slap on the shoulder by Yusei.

"That's right though, Jack! No one believed in me," Akiyuki looked back, fully accepting what was thrown at him. "No one but Yusei, that is. If she believed in me, then I'll believe in her now, when it's most important." He said.

"Believing or not, you must find a way to stop the flow of negative energy here," Mina said out of the blue. "Such as Director Goodwin asked you to do."

"Then that's exactly what we'll do, then." Said Yusei.

"I have a question," Blister quipped. "That Roman guy said they'd be waiting at the "Four Stars of Destiny". Does anyone know what those are?" He asked around the room.

"My guess is that he's referring to the four control units that were built to maintain the original Reactor." Mina guesses, drawing in everyone's attention. "According to the reports, they were the first part of the system to break when the Reactor reacted. During development, each individual control unit went by a codename; Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, Cusillu. In the Quechan language, they mean- the Giant, the Lizard, the Hummingbird, and the Monkey." Mina supplied. Blister raised his brow.

"Smart." He replied.

"Those are the Nazca lines that disappeared!" Gasped Akiyuki.

"Isn't there a spider too?" Asked Luna. "What about that?"

"The spider's Uru, which was the codename for the Reactor itself," The blue-haired woman answered. "In order to reverse the Reactor and stop the flow of negative energy, you have to go to each of those control units and turn them on." She explained.

"That Roman guy is the Spider, right?" Akiyuki wondered. "Does that mean he's the boss?"

"How're they supposed to turn on these control unit?" Asked Arra.

"Five dragon cards used by Dr. Fudo, which each of the Signers now own. They are the key components to power the units," Mina looked over to Luna. "Luna, it's very important that you find **Ancient Fairy Dragon's **card. There's no doubt that the Dark Signers' have it with them."

"How do you know all of this?" Asked Yusei.

"Because Professor Fudo entrusted three of those cards to Director Goodwin." Replied the assistant.

Yusei gasped, "My dad had those cards?!"

"Yes, at the last moments, before the reactor went off, he gave the three cards to Director Goodwin. "Mina said. "Yusei, Hajime was a good man. Your father was trying to do the exact opposite of what Roman told you in your Duel. Greed was far from his mind. All that mattered then was everyone's safety."

Yusei fell back a little, Jack catching her before she fully fell. Yusei held her head, an odd yet relieved smile tugging on her lips.

"Th-Thank goodness. . ." She sighed, closing her eyes. She knew her father was a good person. Something in her heart and Mina's words of truth were what she needed to prove it. "He didn't say anything else about my dad, did he?" She asked, opening her eyes, wanting more.

"I'm afraid not." Mina shook her head.

"So if Goodwin had those cards, how did everyone else end up with them?" Asked Blister.

"From what the director told me, he took one moment to believe in destiny and threw them to be passed along in hopes of landing into the hands they belonged to. And it worked," She gazed to Yusei, Jack, and Akiyuki. "Three of them are now in your hands. Once the last two are found, then the Dark Signers will surely be stopped." She said.

"Well, since Goodwin seems to know _so_ about destiny, he must know how this whole thing is gonna turn out, right?" Jack asked with skeptically.

"It doesn't work like that, Jack." Mina replied. "He doesn't know the future. There's no telling what will happen. But Goodwin is done playing his part. The baton has been passed. The rest is up to you. All of you, the fate of the world has been put into your hands." She ushered the group to the table, spreading out a map of the Satellite with four locations marked with an 'X'. "Here's the location of the four control stations. Giant, Hummingbird, Lizard, and Monkey. They're pretty spread out." She explained.

"So what's the plan? Hit all these units up one by one?" Asked Trudge.

"That would be a huge waste of time!" Jack pointed out. "Besides a Duel is one-on-one. We're gonna have to split up and go solo. Four Signers, four control stations. It's a no-brainer!" He said brazenly, his mark almost flickering with unbounded determination. "Who knows, maybe this is more of Goodwin's "destiny" at work."

"We were just starting to become a real team!" Luna sighed softly.

"We're still a team, Luna," Yusei assured, patting the little girl's shoulder. "All of us. Even if we're apart, we're still fighting for the same thing." Luna held herself, contemplating the words.

"I guess you're right. . ." She replied, feeling a little better about the ordeal.

"So who's going where?" Trudge asked. Yusei placed her hand near the Giant, her decision already made.

"I'm pretty sure that the mark of the Giant is Kalin's, so I'll go there," She stated, already set for what was to come. "He and I have business."

"The Lizard is Mackenzie's mark," Akiyuki chose, his lips set in a grim line. "I'll head over to that station."

"I'll take the Monkey," Luna held her hand to her chest, biting her bottom lip. "I have a feeling I'll find **Ancient Fairy Dragon's **card if I go there."

"And I'm gonna go so I can root for ya!" Leo added with a wide grin. Jack pondered on the last choice.

"So the Hummingbird must be. . ."

"_If you want answers, Jack, then find me at the Four Stars of Destiny, tomorrow."_

"That one guy. . ." He decided, sighing and silently wishing this was not true.

"You kids want a ride to your battle in a Sector patrol car?" Trudge asked the twins, the two excitedly nodding.

"I'll take Akiyuki to his." Mina offered, to which the psychic Duelist agreed.

"Guess the rest of us are stuck at home again, watching the kids," Nonetheless, Blister gave a wiry smile, his arm resting on Arra's shoulders."I hope you all have fun saving the world."

"Yeah! Please come back safe." Arra pleaded.

"Take care of yourself, Sis. I'll come running to save if I have to." Assured Alex.

"The same goes for me." Grady smiled.

Under the support of everyone, the weight of the world's entire fate seemed to dissipate from the Signers' minds, their faithful leader nodding and bestowing a promising gaze.

"We will. Alright, tomorrow we save our homes!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Unknown Underground Abyss, Unknown Area, ?:? ?)<strong>_

Someone picked her up by the back of her neck. The invisible binding around her were taken and she was moved to stand on her two knobbing legs, a wave of nausea passing her. She stepped back, held her stomach futilely, and vomited.

"That's a nice way to greet me, Crow-Birdie."

Crow was grabbed by the back of her neck once again, forced to stand limply and stared into golden eyes that haunted her for years. Her voice was raspy, her vision foggy in the ink-black darkness, her mind a wreck. She spoke, trying to gather whatever dignity she had left.

"K-Kalin. . ."

"Yeah, it's me." Grinning wickedly, he gripped Crow on her hip, jumping backward. Crow impulsively reached and wrapped her arms around his neck preventing her fall. The Dark Signer caught her unsuspecting knee and pulled, hitching it at his hip and melding their bodies together.

"You feel so warm. . ." Spider-like fingers ran into her hair, releasing the ponytail from its rubber band. A waterfall of amber-orange waves landed into Crow's back, splayed and felt by the dark Kalin's cold pale hands. "This is as soft as I remember. . . I wonder. . ." His hand crept to her neck, Crow's reaction instantaneous. Like a startled rabbit, she jumped back, falling into a floor that didn't seem to exist. She crab-walked backwards when Kalin advanced to her, leering at her. He loved the fear that danced with the fire of rage in her eyes. "Still feisty and scared, I see." He purred.

"Where am I?" Crow asked, looking around the darkness. "The Satellite, that clown guy, everyone-!"

"Probably in the Netherworld," Boots that looked recently shined met her vision, the redhead bracing herself for a kick to the face. Instead, Kalin bought her up by his surprising strength again, placing his arms at her sides. "Look at me when I speak to you." He ordered.

Crow glared at her from the corner of her eye. "I don't have to listen to you."

"You should, since I was your leader," Kalin grabbed her chin, minimized irises scrutinizing her like a bug under a microscope. "You obeyed whatever I said back then, Crow-Birdie. Why not now, huh?" He asked, feigning a sweet and taunting tone. Crow moved her head the other way, yelping as her chin was pulled harder. "Answer me, bird shit."

"Why am I here?" Crow asked, avoiding the question.

"Isn't it obvious?" Grey eyes roved back to Kalin, that look filled with evil superiority freezing her. "I bought you here. It gets boring here in the Netherworld. Roman's off on his own, Devak can jump off a cliff for all I care, Mackenzie and his little boy toy have each other." He dove his eyes straight into Crow's, leaning closer and smirking when his lips met her criminally marked cheek. "That's where you come in."

Crow gasped, trying to push Kalin off her in vain.

"To Hell if I'm gonna be your slave or whatever!"

"Slave? Oh, I plan on more than that, Crow-Birdie." He pulled closer, his solid body, cold and hard, making Crow shiver involuntary. "Do you know how much I risked my ass just to save your scrawny one? You better be damn grateful that I chose you and not some random bitch in this hellhole." He snarled. Crow shot daggers at him, her mouth pulled back with a disgusted look.

"I wish you left me there. It would be better than you."

Her old friend sneered, his anger visible shaking his well-built frame.

"You should be grateful."

"I would be more grateful to be with the guy I knew and not this piece of shit that wants to use me like a whore."

"Whore?" Kalin crackled, bearing what almost resembled razor-sharp canines. "Crow-Birdie, a whore is _much _better than you."

Crow looked away, clenching her useless fists at her sides. Kalin could sense her fear and anger, his enjoyment spiking like a drug in his blood, and he grabbed her by her neck, the closing windpipe making the trickster gasp and wheeze.

"C'mon, Crow-Birdie. Beg for me to stop, and I might." Taunted Kalin, his sinister face blurring away from Crow's eyes as her vision grew worse. The hold on her neck was released suddenly, her body falling to the unknown darkness. She was grabbed again, gently this time, and bought to another solid figure holding her. She blinked, once again staring into sun-gold eyes. This pair was softer, a pool of white keeping the golden orbs a float.

"Kalin. . ." She whispered again, this image of her friend smiling kindly. On his face was only his criminal mark, the branding stretched as he smiled. The Kalin before her had saved her from the accent and grudged-filled being that possessed his body. The radiant glow spouting from him protected the both of them from the darkness of the Netherworld.

Crow reached and pressed her palm to Kalin's cheek, cradling the warmth there, and sighing. "Kalin. . ." She repeated. Her old friend simply held her, pressing his lips to her forehead, no words spoken. The warmth around them grew, a floating feeling bubbling around Crow. She was flying through the darkness, afther and farther away from Kalin. She reached out, crying out as her friend only waved silent with a small smile.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kalin<em>!"

Crow cried out as she fell out of a mini-fridge, landing not-so gently on the ground and rolling to a stop. Propping herself to her knees, she looked around, groaning as her back ached.

"How. . . How did I end up here?" She muttered, forcing her muscles to relax and snap into place. She looked around, looking at the buildings that made of Satellite's Main Street. The whole area was empty, quiet without the sounds of Satellites walking down the streets. The orangette called to her nearby Runner, grabbing her dog tag and helmet and hoisting herself to the seat. With fatigue pushed aside, she started the D-Wheel's engine and road down the street.

Looking at every nook and window of the streets, she caught no sight of the usual Duelists that would gather around old tables and mats, betting and cheering on who would be the next winner.

"Everyone's gone. . ." She whispered. Kalin had been right in that realm of darkness. All of them were in the Netherworld. She gasped, pulling her Runner to the stop. "My nest!" Frantically, she made a sharp U-turn and rode to the abandon warehouses, leaping off her ride once she parked it and searching high and low for the children. She called out all of their names, the wind only blowing back to her. "Damnit. . ." Crow punched at the solid concrete, the pain in her heart ripping a scream from her. "_DAMNIT!_"

After a few long minutes of heavy breathing, she stood up and looked to the sky, spouting the outline of a Dark Signer mark.

"Dark Signers. . ." She whispered, Kalin's faint and glowing smile flashing in her mind. She could hear the voice of the lost orphans faintly in her ears before narrowing her eyes at the glowing mark. "You've taken my kids and my friends. . . I'm not gonna let it end here!" She threw herself on her bike again, power-up the horsepower and charging herself to the destination of the glowing hieroglyphic in the sky.

'_Hang on everyone, I'm coming. Signer or not, the Dark Signers better be ready to face one angry mama bird!'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**And yep, we got this chapter done! To let all you guys in a warning, the next chapter is going to involve cameos and parts of every Signers' Duel (Expect Yusei's of course since we all know THAT one is what everybody wants to see ^_^) And the whole chapter will lead to the Roman vs. Yusei Duel, which means that will probably the second-to-last chapter of this arc. Have no worries! This story is still going to move on with the Yliaster Arc. Trust me, I really do look forward to getting to that arc! Since it just went deeper with the story, you know :D**_

_**Well, please make sure to read and review! I'm on a happy and sweet Summer vacation right now so that means updates will be regular! Most likely weekly! :D Well, I gotta get going. I have to go med up the legging of my cosplay of Anime EXPO. Remember, you can meet me if you're going on the fifth, hee-hee. I'll be the Kyohie/Nate (Pokemon Black and White 2) cosplayer with an Oshawott, black messenger bag, and a Mei/Rosa cosplayer. Till then, hope you like this chapter and I'll see you guys later! Happy Summer!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	24. Chapter 24: Forgiveness

_**Hey guys! I'm back from Anime EXPO! Man, it was so much fun! I got a whole lot of neat stuff and saw so many amazing cosplayers this year. I really look forward to next year's. Heh-heh, seeing all the **__Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's __**cosplayers reminded me of this story. Which is why I am proud to bring you guys the second-to-last chapter of this arc of the story.**_

_**Due to some technical difficulties, events in this chapter will be changed a little. There are a few problems I had to work out with this chapter so I do hope you excuse the inconvenience. Also, the cover will be changed to a shot of artwork that was wonderfully done by none other than Euanchen. It is so beautifully drawn and completely connects with this chapter so it definitely fits. Thank you so much for drawing this again! ^_^**_

_**Alright, I'm done speaking. Let's get this chapter rolling!**_

**_Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the rights over this anime. _**_Your Guardian Angel_ **_by _**_Red-Jumpsuit Apparatus **does not belong to me either.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Chapter Twenty-Four: Forgiveness of the Faint-Hearted~<em>**

_**( West of The Four Stars of Destiny, Northern Satellite, 1:00 AM)**_

Crow pulled back on her brakes, letting out a relieved laugh as the scores were set.

**Crow: 100 (SPC: 10)**

**Dark Signer Greiger: 0000 (SPC: 10)**

Crow wanted to jump off her Runner and cheer so loudly that everyone in the Satellite could hear her. With what she thought would be an impossible Duel, she had come out victorious. She had found Greiger and challenged him to a Duel, and despite not being a Signer herself, the two had engaged in a Shadow Race with the spirits of Greiger's village within the Dark Signer's **Earthbound Immortal, Chacu Challhua**. When Yusei had arrived on the scene, it was only a matter of motivation that drove Crow to her win, the tangerine-haired Duelist pulling off the finishing move successfully. She grinned wildly as the large and monstrous whale crash into oblivion, no long a terrifying creature of the deep.

"It's over!" Crow whooped, throwing her fist in the air.

"_CROW, GET OUT OF THERE!_"

Yusei's scream shook Crow to look up and gasp as a piece of a wrecked roof came plummeting to her.

"_CROW_!_"_

The impact of a bull's skull crashed the _Black Bird _to the side, nearly cracking the glass and crushing the mechanical wing of the metal beast as Crow was shoved out of the crash. Crow held her hand to her chest, in hopes of stopping her pounding heart and taking deep and long breaths for good measure. She looked to her side, inhaling sharply at the damage that was done.

"Greiger!" Yusei shouted as she raced over to the mess, Crow following her and the two parking together. The female Duelists ran to the man buried under piles of rubble, Crow falling to her knees and moving aside the Dark Signer's helmet.

Blood covered what was once Greiger's Dark Signer scar, the pro-racer grunting as the stones on top of him held him to the ground.

"No. . ." Whispered Crow.

"Greiger, are you OK?" Yusei asked, holding back a strained breath as Greiger grunted and tried to focus his normal eyes to the worried girls.

"I'm fine." He muttered, the red glass of his eye visor shattered. He heard Crow whimper and he turned to her, pulling a smile even as the hot pain almost knocked him to the darkness spilling into his eyes. "Crow, you're alright." He sighed, the silver eyes before him becoming glassy with tears.

"Why did you do that?" Close to crying, Crow leaned forward with wide eyes. "Why did you risk your life for me?!" She almost screamed. Greiger tilted his head, his smile lifting a tiny bit.

"B-Because you risked _yours _to bring back my family and homeland," He panted, reaching and placing his hand on Crow's head, his fingers barely able to ruffling the loose and bright locks affectionately.

Silver irises quivered with tears, a lump forming in Crow's throat from the warmth that was dimming from the man's large hand. "Gr-Greiger. . ."

"It's up to you two to defeat the Dark Signers," Greiger told the both of them, his eyes dilating as his voice grew tired from possession. "If you defeat them, then everyone you care about will be set free. . . Just like those I cared about were." He said, flickering his eyes to the Dueling Queen on his other side. "Yusei. . . Thank you for helping me see the truth. You as well, Crow. You. . . You both freed me from the darkness. . . Th-That was gripping my heart." He hummed in pain, shutting his eyes.

"Of course." Yusei replied breathily.

"Yusei," Greiger opened his eyes, a pleading gleam that the elder Duelist was unable to convey into words. "The Signers must stick together. . . It's the only way!" He raised his hand, reaching for her hand. "You must defeat the darkness!" He begged. Yusei took his hand in both of hers, nodding in affirmative. Smiling at the edge of nothingness, Greiger's head fell to his shoulder as he turned into stone, slowly falling to the wind as ash.

Dark Blue eyes widen as the man's hand slipped from her hold. "Greiger!" She called out.

"We promise," Crow sniffled, angrily punching the rubble under her. "We won't let you down!" She cried, tears slipping past her shut eyes with trembling shoulders. Yusei crawled over to her crying friend and placed an arm around her, bringing the silently crying Duelist closer to her as she let out her sadness.

Above them, a shooting star hurdled by, twinkling over the dark clouds.

'_We will. . . We will defeat the Dark Signers!'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Highway Wreckage, West of the Four Stars of Destiny, Northern Satellite, 1:30 AM)<strong>_

Trudge's squadron car and Crow and Yusei's D-Wheels met all at once after Crow had calmed down. The twins greeted the two girls enthusiastically and Luna showed them the proof of her win, **Ancient Fairy Dragon **held in her hand.

"Good work, Luna," Said Yusei, petting the teenager's head, then Leo's. "You too, Leo. You stood by Luna the entire time, didn't you?"

"Totally!" Leo beamed, his face pink from the compliment. "Even when I thought I'd lose it, I could hear Luna the whole time, cheering me on!"

"Same here." Said Luna, holding her brother's hand.

"Hey, Yusei," Crow interrupted. "Kalin's the next one, isn't he?" She asked, crossing her arms. Yusei nodded, slipping her visor over her eyes and activating her Runner.

"Yeah, we have a score to settle," She replied, looking over the tarnished landscape before her. "You guys find some safer ground, OK? I mean it this time Crow; don't follow me." With that, she kicked her foot off the ground and road off the highway, eyes set on getting to the last of the units.

"Heh, as if," Crow already slipped on her helmet, twisting the crank of her engine.

"You're going after her anyway?" Asked Leo.

"Yeah! Kalin's my friend, too! I gotta be there for the both of them," The phantom thief eyed the road Yusei took, the wind barely rippling her framed bangs. "You guys hang back, alright? We'll see you guys soon, I promise!" She called, driving after Yusei.

"Hey, I don't want to just stay back!" Leo shook his head. "I wanna make sure Yusei's gonna be OK!" He exclaimed.

"Me too," Luna agreed. "Officer Trudge-"

"You kids read my mind," Trudge sat at the driver's seat, the law-enforced car ready to ride out. "Let's go after them, kids."

Wasting no time, the car raced after the two Duelists, the clouds above them becoming darker and darker.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Giant Unit, the Four Stars of Destiny, Northern Satellite, 2:00 AM)<strong>_

The last of the stretch to the Giant Unit generator was just up the horizon of the dark night. Yusei narrowed her eyes at the tower, accelerating her Runner's engine and speeding directly to it.

From behind her, Crow and Trudge's car followed her, everyone's thoughts racing as they made it to one of the last of their destinations. Everyone looked at the front entrance of the tower to see Kalin waiting for them, garbed in his Dark Signer uniform. He smirked at Yusei in greeting.

"Good to see you, old friend." He chuckled, riding his own motorcycle to meet Yusei. As the both of their machines of Turbo Dueling seemed close to ramming each other, the two of them pulled their Runners to the side and power-slid to each other, meeting a foot away from each other. Kalin laughed as he cloak flapped to and fro. "Thanks for stopping by!" He crackled evilly, provoking Yusei.

"I see that you got your Duel Runner up and running again," Kalin admired his handy-work. Not a dent on the red vehicle or the one he despised the most could be hidden from the black pools that surrounded his bright irises. "I was afraid that you weren't gonna give me the opportunity to settle the score," He huffed dryly. "After you sold me out!"

"You got it all wrong." The Queen of the Cards beseeched.

"Do I?" Kalin tilted his head with a hyena's laugh, causing a shiver to run down Yusei's spine. "Because from what _I _can remember, a certain little, crying _snitch _ratted me out to Sector Security almost three years ago and _completely ruined my life_!" He snarled. "How do I have any of _that _wrong?"

Yusei shook her head, blue eyes shining pleadingly. "Kalin, that's not it-"

"Save the sermons for someone who gives a shit!"

* * *

><p>Crow had led the jeep over to a summit by the unit, looking over her shoulder with a cocked brow at the cop car.<p>

"Man, everyone's just doing the opposite today." She sighed.

"There's Yusei and that Kalin guy!" Leo shouted, pointing to the confronting once-friends-now-enemies. Crow bit her lip as she spotted Kalin, remembering the dark one who had tried to steal her away and the one who had set her free from the darkness. Her heart pounded against her rib cage, powerful enough to send blood into her ears and to make her whole body ache.

'_Come on, Yusei. I __**know **__you can bring him back!'_

* * *

><p>"Now," Kalin threw his clock into the wind, the Mark of the Giant glowing on his arm as winds of chaos blew from everywhere. "Let's get things started!" Erupting from the ground were the purple fires of a shadow Duel, the flames somehow wavering with a cold air as the force field was conjured. From above where Crow stood with the others, to Jack racing by the tumbling flames a mile away, to the two foes squaring off. "It's time, Yusei." Kalin said suddenly.<p>

"Time for what?" Asked Yusei, on her guard as Kalin snickered.

"Time for me to make sure you're wiped into the Netherworld, once and for all!"

Yusei shook her head, her mind wracked into a torrent of emotions.

_'I can't believe the same person who once risked everything to protect those who loved. . .'_

* * *

><p><em>Yusei screamed as her last second came closer, when the wire of her grappling line suddenly snapped to a stop. Blinking and breathing heavily, Yusei looked up to see that someone had caught the line.<em>

"_Kalin!" She exclaimed. "L-Let go! You'll fall-!"_

"_Shut it! You'll fall if I let you go! I'm not just gonna pull back and let a sister of mine fall to her death!" Shouted the team leader. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Yusei, you alright?" Yusei didn't respond. Confused, Kalin lifted her chin and froze. Fear encrusted into the eyes of the team's second to youngest members, tears ready to start water works. Yusei's shoulders were trembling and her breath was coming irregularly. "Oh, Yusei . . ."<em>

"_Oh my God . . ." Yusei breathed, holding herself by wrapping her shoulders around herself. "Oh my God . . ." She repeated. She was traumatized._

"_Yusei . . ." Kalin sighed and opened his arms, waiting. "C'mere."_

_Yusei stepped with wobbly hesitation, before she gave a sob and ran into his arms, crying with wet hiccups and shaking. Kalin wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his cheek onto her head, swaying them slowly._

"_It's OK," He breathed. "Everything's OK." He assured. He looked over to the side, and saw Crow and Jack walk in just in time. "Guys, it's time to hug it out. We were all left a little scared here, worrying about this gal."_

* * *

><p><em>'. . .<em>_I__s now the same person doing everything to try and __**hurt **__those he loves!' _Shaking her head, the orphan held her own arm up, the tail engraved on her skin brimming with a crimson light. _'Not matter what he says or does in this Duel, I just know that the Kalin I always knew is still there! And I'm gonna bring him back even if I die trying!'_

Roaring their Runners to life, Yusei and Kalin mounted upon a hill of trash and stared off at each other, looking back at each other before Kalin activated the **Speed-World Spell card**.

**_*DUEL MODE ENGAGED; AUTO PILOT STANDING BY*_**

"Let's Duel!"

**Yusei: 4000 (SPC:0)**

**Dark Signer Kalin: 4000 (SPC:0)**

They raced ahead, trails of dust following them.

"What do you say we mix things up?" Kalin asked against the howling wings. "First one to the first corner gets to go first." He wagered.

"Fine!" Yusei shouted, throwing more power into her D-Wheel and riding ahead of Kalin by just a few inches.

_'Looks like_ _**someone **__gave their Runner a little tune-up.'_ Kalin thought, not at all impressed.

"Time to see how it handles!" He shouted, ramming Yusei to the side of the pain-inflicting fires and laughing crazily as he went on ahead, watching as Yusei pushed herself out of the fire with a scratch a two on her. "Looks like I go first, Yusei!" The blue-haired Dark Signer declared, drawing his sixth card. "I'm summoning **Infernity Necromancer (LV:3/ATK:0/DEF:2000) **in defense mode!" The card on the field became a shaman with wild green hair, arms crossed over himself.

_'That can only mean one thing,' _Yusei realized._ 'He's gonna try and play that handless combo he used in our last Duel!'_

"I think I'll end my turn with a face-down!" Kalin laid down the hidden card, looking back at Yusei from their small distance. "It's time to make your move, Yusei!" He informed with a growl in his tone. "But rest assured, there's nothing you can play that will save you from my wrath!"

"We'll see about that!" Yusei shouted. In her eyes, what was now Kalin was only a corpse of someone she once knew. He was no longer that man who fought for the right things or made sure that others came first before the victory. Whoever this person was, it was not the friend she had so long ago.

'_Kalin. . . I remember when things started to change, as if it were yesterday,' _She recalled with a sigh. _'You, me, Crow, and Jack. We all had each other's backs, and __**that's **__why Satellite became safer in each district. . .'_

* * *

><p><em>Yusei walked down the street to Team Satisfaction's hideout, stopping as she spotted her three friends waiting by the crossroads. She rolled her shoulders, not feeling too comfortable with the look Kalin had on his face. The past weeks after Team Satisfcation had taken out the last Dueling gang, Kalin began to act strange. At first, he would blow them off when they had plans with each other or events to help out the community. Yusei heard from a few friends that Kalin was off and Dueling at the Underground Duels. Whenever she or the others confronted him about it, their leader would brush it aside and leave them all in the dark. Kalin would act weird around them, too. Muttering to himself, laughing with a clipped tone, his eyes sinking into his skull with dark circles. Something inside Kalin changed, and no one was liking it.<em>

_"Now, listen up, Team Satisfaction," Kalin bought the team together, the passion in his voice sounding as it did in the old times. "The Satellite is finally a safe place, but we can't let up now! We __**cannot **__let the gangs regroup!" He activated his Duel Disk and raised it in the air like a knight's sword. "So we have a new mission, and that's to go out and destroy every Duel-Disk we can find!"_

"_Here we go. . ." Crow groaned, quiet enough to not be caught by Kalin's ears. Yet Yusei heard, and she was sure she knew what the younger girl meant._

* * *

><p><em>With the cover of night as their camouflage, the members of Team Satisfaction took different routes of a local area. Kalin had found out about a group of Duelists that looked a little sketchy. Even though she little doubtful for her leader's actions, Yusei tracked down and took out as many Duelists she could find, making sure that every part of their Deck summoners were useless and beyond repair. <em>

"_Hey," Crow greeted her as the two of them met in an alley way. "I took out about four of them. You?"_

"_Six." Replied the black-haired mechanic. Letting out a whistle, the redhead slipped her hands into her vest-jacket._

"_Still got a few more to go. Then they're all gone in this area, huh. . .?" She asked, her voice hiding something. Yusei nodded, the hollow feeling they shared stirring in their guts._

"_Yeah. . ."_

"_Yusei," Crow looked at her old friend seriously, teeth worrying on the corner of her lip. "Do you think. . . Any of this is right? Is this really for the Satellite anymore?" She asked. Yusei leaned on her heels and bit her own lip. Crow was onto something but Yusei herself couldn't understand what it was. "Isn't this more about what Kalin wants? You've seen it too, right? He's changed. He's become real power-hungry," She placed her arms lightly around herself, a worried look on her face. "I don't like it. I don't like him this way."_

_Yusei steadily walked over the Crow, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Crow, I-"_

"_Shh!" A hand covered her mouth and the older Duelist blinked dubiously at Crow. "Look, two more from that gang! Come on!" She said, hastily chasing after them. Sighing, Yusei followed her and caught one of the Duelists while Crow raced after the other. The man with the Mohawk stood no chance against Yusei's _**Speed Warrior**_. His Duel Disk was finished and crushed on the floor, lone sparks scattering._

"_Run." She commanded, the Duelist running away from the pro. Yusei bought her arm up and looked over her Deck, jumping when she heard a shout. Recognizing Crow's voice, she went off in the direction Crow had taken and saw her towering over the second Duelist._

_Crow stood over the boy, hesitating as she saw he was barely thirteen, a little older than Rally at the time. For all her life, Crow wouldn't dare to hurt a child or touch them in some way that would harm them. She was like them when she was there age; scared, confused, and alone. She took care of kids like that, helping them move on with their lives and showing them that there was nothing to be afraid of. But here she was now, scaring the boy out of his mind as his eyes glazed with tears of fright._

_Grunting, the fourth member of Team Satisfaction retreat her Spell/Trap zone slider to her Duel Disk and looked away._

"_I couldn't catch up to you," She muttered. "You were too quick and I lost you. You're gone now."_

"_W-What?" The boy stuttered. _

_"You're not here," Crow said again, growling as the boy only blinked stupidly. "Damnit, just scram already!" She shouted, the boy finally listening as he staggered to his feet and bolted. Yusei watched the boy run away, walking over to the younger girl as she stared at a wall._

_"Why'd you let him go?" Asked the older orphan. Crow's body suddenly writhed with a sob and Yusei reached out. "Crow, are you OK-?"_

"_No!__" She cried, falling on her knees with her fists to the wall. One of her coiled fist struck the solid building. She turned and laid with her back to the wall, rivulets of tears dripping off her chin. "I almost attacked a kid! A kid, Yusei! Look, this isn't what I signed up for!"_

_There was a sudden scream and a crackle of cruel laughter. Standing up, the two of them ran down the alley way and spotted the boy collapsed on the ground, holding his head and cowering as Kalin crushed his Duel Disk with the heel of his boot._

_"You can run, but you can't hide!" He taunted, rising his foot above the child's head, smirking cruelly. "Maybe next time you'll think twice about running from Team Satisfaction!" His foot darted down and the child creamed again._

_"What are you doing, Kalin?!" Crow jumped on her leader's back, pulling him back from the kid. Yusei helped the boy up and pushed him to another alley._

_"Now get out of here!" She shouted, the boy nodding sacredly and running. Yusei ran back to the area, just to see Kalin pinning Crow to the near wall with the youngest member's front to the surface and her arm bent behind her in a painful anger._

_"You're gonna regret you ever did that, Crow!" Roared Kalin, pulling back the arm he had. Crow shrieked as something cracked in her arm, a fresh trail of tears running down her cheeks._

_"Stop it, Kalin!" Yusei shouted pushing the angered Duelist off her friend and throwing her hands out. She stood her ground, protecting Crow as Kalin reared back with a fist held up, his face twisted in deranged rage._

_"You-!" But he was suddenly grabbed and held back from hitting the girls, looking behind him and glaring at Jack as the blonde held his arm from punching Yusei. The latter was looking at a crouched Crow, her injured wrist held to her chest._

"_Crow, let me see-"_

_"Get your hands off me right now, you hear me, Yusei?!" Yusei backed off the injured member as she closed her eyes and shook her head with despair. "Don't you guys see that __**we've**__ become the thugs we worked so hard to get rid of around here?!" Fighting back the pain in her wrist, Crow stepped forward to a snarling Kalin, grey eyes filled with tears and righteous self-worth."If this is what Team Satisfaction is all about, then I want out!" She decided. _

"_What're you saying?" Hissed Kalin, throwing back Jack's arm and walking to the small teen. Bracing herself and meeting his gaze, Crow looked up sharply._

_"I'm saying I'm through being your __**puppet**__!" She spat, taking a step back. "If being in this team means I have to sink as low as to hurt a kid, then I don't want any part of it! And I don't want to be a part of anything with a bastard like __**you**__!" Making up her mind, Crow turned and walked down the empty path._

_Yusei raised her hand, gasping quietly. "Crow, hold up-!"_

_"You can't just turn your back on your buddies!" Shouted Kalin, glaring as Crow walked farther and farther away, nursing her wrist all the while. "Come on, Crow! This team's all you've got left! You're __**nothing **__without us!"_

_Jack walked off in a different direction, surprising Yusei and Kalin._

_"Where're __**you**__ going?!"Kalin shouted after him, the ex-members of the team ignoring him as if her were a bug. " Jack?! Crow?! Stop fooling around!" He shouted in disbelief. He turned to Yusei, the only one who still stood by him. "Yusei, you're not gonna leave me __**too**__, are you?" He grabbed her by her shoulders, mustering up a desperate smile. "I mean, we're friends, right?!"_

_Yusei bobbed her chin once, if it would still keep Kalin's sanity in check. She stood rigged as Kalin pulled her close, burying his face in her drooped spikes. "I knew you were always on __**my **__side. We don't need them!"He pulled away and dipped his head, causing Yusei to flinch._

"_Wh-What are you doing?!" She backed and turned her head. "Kalin, no! St-Stop it!"_

"_You like me this way too, don't you, Yusei?" Kalin asked, squeezing Yusei's shoulders and digging his nails into her skin. "Right? We only need each other and since we're so close-"_

"_No, Kalin," Yusei grabbed his face, looking at his eyes, seeing the torn confusion within them. "I like you, j-just not in __**that**__ way." His face suddenly fell and Yusei sighed, wrapping her arms around him, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry." She whispered._

"_No, it's my fault," Kalin sighed, resting his chin on Yusei's head. "I'm just all. . . Messed-up right now, OK? Can you. . . Just bear with it?" He asked, shutting his eyes. "I. . . I don't wanna be alone. . ."_

"_I'm here, Kalin," Yusei assured, stroking his back. "I'm here."_

'_**When Crow and Jack left Kalin, I knew they were doing the right thing. But I didn't have it in me to abandon him. I knew what it was like to be alone. And no one **__ever __**deserves that pain.'**_

* * *

><p>"Hurry up and make your move, traitor!" In the present, the scared Kalin Yusei held through his difficult episode was now snarling at her, grinning wickedly.<p>

"I'm summoning Max Warrior **(LV:4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 800)**!" Yusei shouted, a temple priest shrouded in silver and green armor. _'I know deep down . . .' _She looked back at her Deck, her sense of trust overriding her will. _'The only way to get through to Kalin is to come at him with everything I've got!'_ Yusei believed, throwing her hand at Kalin's monster.

"**Max Warrior**, attack!"

"Are you sure you wanna do that? Your **Warrior's **not strong enough to overpower the defense points of my **Infernity Necromancer**!" Gloated the golden-eyed, ex-team leader.

"But it will be, once I activate its special ability!" Yusei informed. "You see, when this guy attacks, he gains four-hundred attack points!"

**Max Warrior: (ATK: 2200)**

"Go, _Swift Rush_!" Yusei shouted, the warrior's scepter swiping in feint directions before he struck **Necromancer **down. "And now until my next turn, my Warrior loses half of its original ATK and DEF points, as well as half its level." Yusei sighed as her monster's shoulder's dropped from loss of power.

**Max Warrior: (LV:2/ATK: 900/DEF: 400)**

_'You might think that's a lot to sacrifice, Kalin, but that's nothing compared to what __**I**__ risked when I stayed by your side after Jack and Crow left. . .'_

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Kalin, check it out," A month after Jack and Crow had left the team, Kalin and Yusei laid low for a while, keeping an eye on the activity that went on in their sectors. On a particular day, they stood on one of the highest buildings and watched as a Sector Security chief drove with his squadron on Duel Runners, green and red lights blaring from their tail lights. "Is that a. . . Duel Runner?" Asked the blue-eyed girl with wide eyes.<em>

_"Sure is," Kalin gave an odd grin, eyes brows digging to the top of his forehead. "Sector Security thinks they're unstoppable because of it." The two stood as the team of law enforcers cruise around and take out illegal Duelists, each one sent to the Security Center or the Facility. Duelists around the area were slowly began to dwindle and the Satellite became as quiet as ever. _

_Even in the mix of all that, Kalin was not pleased enough._

* * *

><p><em>"Are you saying you wanna take on Sector Security?!" Standing from her chair, Yusei stepped back, her shadow held on the wall behind her as sunset coursed into the room from the large hole in the wall of the old hideout. The blood-red light could have blinded her, if she wasn't staring at Kalin as he sat and stared at her with narrowed eyes.<em>

"_That's right," Kalin folded his hands in front of himself, proud of the plan he told Yusei. "Team Satisfaction first came together to rid the Satellite of Duel gangs. And what would be more fitting than for the team's last Duel to be against the ultimate duel gang," He laughed perniciously. "Sector Security! By defeating them, our home would truly be ours again!" He sat back, looking at Yusei expectantly. "Now go round up Jack and Crow. It's time for Team Satisfaction to enforce all that is right once more!"_

_Yusei slapped her hands onto the metal table between them, eyes imploring her old friend to look the other way. "Are you __**listening**__ to yourself?! If we do this, we'll all end up in the Facility!" She keened honestly._

_"But living like this is __**already**__ a prison sentence!" Kalin growled, malice dancing across his eyes. _

"_Kalin!" Yusei rounded the table and stood in front Kalin. She trembled, her hands slightly out and unsure of what to do. Finally, in a snap of impulse, she slapped Kalin right across the face, the sting felt on the pale man's cheek and the tan girl's hand._

"_I'm sorry," She whispered, not sure if the apology was for the slap or what she was about to do. "But I can't be a part of this plan. You're not thinking clearly anymore. If you're going to do this, you'll have to do it on your own." She uttered, her bangs hiding her eyes as she turned and walked to the door._

"_Yusei, wait. . ."_

_Despite the sadness in his voice, Yusei could not bear to look back at the pathetic sight. She could tell he was holding the cheek she slapped. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head, filled with the start of vengeance. Yet the whole time, unlike a month ago, Yusei turned her back on Kalin and did not look back._

'_**I thought I was doing the right thing, Kalin. I swear it! I thought if I left, then you wouldn't go after Sector Security on your own. But I should have known better. . . I should have known that as soon as you made up your mind, there was no changing it. It was a war against you and Sector Security, and neither of you would back down until one of you surrendered. . .'**_

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Once I realized that the heist with confiscated Duel Disks infiltrated with static pulse bombs, not only shutting down Security's mainframe but also injuring innocent men on the job, I just knew that the first move had been made. Damnit, I should have stayed and reason with you, I know that now! But back then, it was too late. . .'<strong>_

"_And with this little bad boy, I end my move."_

"_Wow, can you teach me that, Crow?"_

_Giggling, Crow ruffled the little boy's head, the play Duel she was having with him and his little sister coming to a draw._

"_When you're older." She promised._

"_Crow! Yusei's looking for you!" Looking behind her, another little boy ran up to her. "She says that Kalin attacked Sector Security!"_

_With a gasp, Crow stood up. "He did WHAT?!"_

* * *

><p><em>Even with his eyes closed, Jack could hear something other than the creak of the old theater's supporting beams racketing. He opened his eyes as Crow stood at the door, her hair and clothes soaked by the rain.<em>

"_It's Kalin. . ." She whispered. Jack didn't need to hear any more. He stood up and followed the younger girl with their Duel Disks ready. They raced to the only place they knew Kalin would be; the old hideout. Bypassing the squad cars and Runners there, the duo snuck into the building and busted the door open._

_Kalin sat by the busted windows, jerking his head to the left as Yusei jumped in through the window, breaking the glass with her boots. She walked over to Crow and Jack, the trio standing together as Kalin chortled at them._

_"I knew it! I just __**knew**__ you wouldn't miss this!" He took a few steps to them, psychotically sniggered. "Team Satisfaction's back and better than ever!"_

_"Listen, Kalin. We're not here to fight. We're here to try and end this." Stated Jack._

_"You've gone too far this time!" Crow Said, flinching as her crazed friend held Yusei and Jack by their arms, bringing the four of them together in a huddle._

_"I haven't gone far__** enough**__!" He smirked, walking back to the window and looking down at the waiting Sector Security group with Hellish mirth. "Now listen up! This is the moment we've been waiting for! After this Duel, Satellite will be __**ours**__. You hear that, Sector Security!" He barked sinisterly. "Team Satisfaction's gonna run you out of here!" He said, declaring the final battle of the war._

_From behind him, his three friends stood in silence, Yusei clenching her fists tightly at her sides._

"_I can end this. . ."_

'_**And I thought I could. I was naïve and worried about you, Kalin. I let you down. . . But I learned my lesson, and I won't let that happen again! If I could go back and do it all over, I would! Just like you risked everything for me that day.'**_

_"I'm not just gonna pull back and let a sister of mine fall to her death!"_

'_**I'm here now to risk **__everything __**for you.'**_

* * *

><p>"I place three cards face-down and end my turn." Back in reality, Yusei ended her turn.<p>

**Yusei: 4000 (SPC:2)**

**Dark Signer Kalin: 4000 (SPC:2)**

"Then it's my move!" Kalin said as he drew his next card. "First I'll lay down a face-down. And then, I'll trigger the trap, **Limit Impulse**!" His card showed a lightning-blue comet almost popping out of the card. "Now by sending two cards in my hand to the Graveyard, I can summon two **Soul Tokens (LV:1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**!" Gas-liked orbs floated over Kalin's head. "And then by releasing these two tokens, I can Advance-Summon **Dark Tuner-Nightmare Hand (LV:10/ATK:0/DEF:0)**!" The orbs turned into dark matter molded into the shape of a person, a green insignia on its face.

"Kalin must be going for his Handless Combo!" Yusei said aloud. "And with one card left, he's almost got it!" She cursed, driving faster.

"Sorry, "old friend", but by activating my **Dark Tuner's** special-ability, there is no more "almost"!" Kalin laughed. "I summon **Infernity Dwarf (LV:2/ATK:800/DEF:500)** in attack mode!" The stubby man dug his way out of the ground, his battle axe balanced between his shoulders. "Now it's time for my Handless combo to take effect! I tune my level-ten **Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand** with my level-two **Infernity Dwarf**!" Both of Kalin's monsters fell into a dark pit of black stars, crying out as they were sacrificed. A shadow loomed over Kalin as he dragon began to take flight.

"_Shadow devouring shadow, and the light banished as the weakened, a dark curtain rises and reveals . . . A WORLD WITHOUT LIGHT!_" A hundred eyes shot open upon the body of the dragon, the great beast itself roaring with intense magnitude. "**One Hundred Eyed Dragon** **(LV:8/ATK:3000/DEF:2500)**!"

'_No!' _Yusei thought with a gasp.

"Aren't you glad to see him again?" Kalin asked with a terrifying grin. "I know I am, especially since your **Max Warrior's** so weak! It looks like I'm going to get my revenge sooner than I anticipated!" As he spoke, all of the eyes on his dragon's body lit up. "Go, _Infernity Sight Stream_!" All of the light from the eyes shot out from **One Hundred Eyed Dragon's **jaws and shot out to Yusei's **Max Warrior**, destroying him and almost sending Yusei to swerve into the purple fire once more.

**Yusei: 1900 (SPC:0)**

**Kalin: 4000 (SPC:3)**

* * *

><p>"That attack just put Kalin back in the driver's seat," Crow sighed. "Yusei better get a plan, and fast!"<p>

"You can do it!" Leo cheered on.

* * *

><p>"Trust me when I say the worst is yet to come." Kalin sneered.<p>

"Well then I better act fast," Yusei said, pulling up her face-down. "I play the trap, **Revival Ticket**! Now for every monster destroyed in battle, if I destroy one card on my field, I can power up my Life-Points!"

**Yusei: 4000**

"And then I can bring back all my monsters that were destroyed in battle! So say hello again to **Max Warrior**!" Yusei announced, her powerful priest gliding next to her in its usual status.

"You can't!" Kalin balked with red in his eyes.

"But I can, Kalin. And because I destroyed my trap card **Limiter Overload** earlier," Revealed the Dueling Royal. "I'm now gonna use its effect to summon **Speed Warrior** **(LV:2/ATK:900/DEF:400)** to my field!" **Speed **saluted **Max Warrior **as he appeared, the both of them in sync for a fight.

* * *

><p>"Yusei's the best!" Leo said excitedly.<p>

"I hate to admit it, Leo, but you might be right." Sighed Trudge with a rough smile.

* * *

><p>"You always were the<em> clever<em> one, weren't you?" Kalin hissed, glaring over his shoulder. "But how do you plan on overpowering my **One Hundred Eyed Dragon**?" He asked.

"Just watch," Yusei replied, looking over the Duel so far. _'Kalin's right about my two warriors not being strong enough to stand up against his _**One Hundred Eyed Dragon**_, but whoever said that they would have to?'_ She looked over her hand, an idea popping there. _'Not me!'_

"I play the trap, **Card of Sacrifice**!" The member of the disbanded team summoned. "Now, when the total attack points of the monsters on my field are less than your monster's attack points, I get to draw two cards." She explained. "Thing is, I can't summon or change the battle mode of any of my monsters then."

"Yusei, you've left yourself wide-open!" Kalin pointed out with a harsh laugh. "Revenge is mine!"

"Don't be so sure, Kalin! Remember, due to the trap I activated, I now get to draw two new cards from my Deck since my warriors aren't as strong as your dragon!" Yusei's moved ended with that, her Deck prepared.

"It's my move, then!" Kalin placed down one card in his Field Zone. "And I think I'll play a face-down! Next, I'll activate **One Hundred Eye Dragon's** special-ability, which enables it to absorb the powers of a Dark-Attribute monster in my Graveyard." And the monster I'm choosing is **Infernity Necromancer**! Now that I have no more cards in my hand, can summon out **Infernity Archfiend** **(LV:4/ATK:1800/DEF:1200)**!" What was once the spirit of his shaman become slimmer and more wild with a mane of fire-orange hair.

"That's exactly the move I was hoping you would make!" Said Yusei with a small smile. "Since you summoned a monster, the effect of _Slip Summon_ activates! And that means that I can summon one level-four or below monster from my hand in defense mode!" Yusei next card activated a figure in a standing fetal position, large eyes filled with a restless spirit. "So I'm calling on, **Ghost Gardna (LV:4/ATK:0/DEF:1900)**!"

"It makes no difference who you call on," Kalin scoffed, rolling his eyes heinously. "Because there's nothing you can do to escape the power of my **One Hundred Eyed Dragon**!" The dragon itself threw its large head back with a roar. "Now, say goodbye to your** Speed Warrior**!" Another stream of amethyst energy directed at the skating monster.

"My **Warrior's** not going anywhere!" Yusei interrupted with her neck arched upward. "See, by activating **Gardna's** special ability, I can make it the target of your attack!" The attack was moved aside as if it were nothing.

"Quite the nifty maneuver!" The Dark Signer muttered. "But let's see how it matches up against this one! I activate **One Hundred Eye Dragon's** special-ability, which enables me to channel my **Infernity Dwarf's** special-ability!" The sacrificed **Dwarf **reflected in the large eye of the dragon's, shadows covering the dragon's scales. "And since I have no cards in my hand, when my monster attacks a monster in defense mode, your Life-Points take a direct hit!" The stream redirected to Yusei, the screaming Duelist sent in a tornado of three-sixties.

**Yusei: 2900 (SPC:2)**

**Kalin: 4000 (SPC:5)**

"Yusei, it looks like your game is spinning out of control!" Kalin laughed as he watched the flames surround Yusei, a sick feeling made him _wish _she would turn into ashes before him. "Come on, we're just getting started! If you thought my _last _attack was something, wait till you feel what's coming next! **Archfiend's** gonna finish **Max Warrior** with a-" Kalin stopped himself, gasping as **Archfiend's **attack points suddenly dropped.

**Infernity Archfiend: (ATK: 800) **

"Hey, what's happened to my monster's attack points," He snarled in fury. "Where'd they go?!" He demanded.

"They disappeared along with my **Ghost Gardna**," Said Yusei, her smugness held by a crocked smile. "See, once it was destroyed, your monster loses a thousand attack points," Yusei shrugged with a false nonchalant air. "But hey, don't let that stop you from attacking!" She said with a bite.

Kalin growled through his teeth, infuriated by that sarcastic tone."I end my turn!" He shouted.

"It's my move, then!" Yusei said as she added her next card to her hand."I summon **Junk Synchron (LV:3/ATK:1300/DEF:500)** to the field in attack mode!" Next to **Speed **came his orange-clad co-op partner."And now I'm gonna tune it and my **Speed Warrior** for a Synchro-Summon!" **Junk **and **Speed **twirled around each other before forming a warrior in gold and blue, Yusei chanting his name to the Heavens. "_From the junk pile to the skies, let him be known as the king of the defeated! Let the wishes of the fallen be saved by him!_**Junk Warrior**, **(LV:5/ATK: 2300/DEF:1300) **lets rev it up!" She declared, **Junk **throwing a fist in the air." Next I reveal my trap card, **Synchro Striker Unit**!" She threw her reverse-card before her. "And with it in play, I can now increase **Junk Warrior's **attack points by a thousand!"

**Junk Warrior: (ATK: 3300)**

"Time to fight! **Max Warrior**, take out **Infernity Archfiend**! And remember, when** Max Warrior** goes in for an attack, he gains four-thousand attack points!"

**Max Warrior: (ATK: 2200)**

"Go, _Swift Rush_!" Her monster prepared for a strike.

"You've underestimated me, Yusei!" Kalin crackled, splaying his hand across his face as he laughed. "I reveal my trap card, **Infernity Force**! Now if you attack an **Infernity** monster when I have no cards in my hand**, Infernity Force** deflects the attack, and obliterates your monster!"

Yusei gasped in horror as her monster self-destructed before her eyes.

"And not only that, but I can now harness the power of this trap and summon a weaker **Infernity **monster from my Graveyard!" Kalin informed malevolently. "I summon **Infernity Necromancer**!" Returning from the ruined pile was the corpse, moaning sickly at Yusei.

"Not bad, Kalin," Yusei commented, her hand motioning her main monster to advanced. "But let's see you stop **Junk Warrior** from attacking your **Dragon**!" Cocking the metallic rifle he held, **Junk Warrior **launched a bullet of cosmic energy and shot it at the dragon with a hundred eyes, turning it into glittering mega-pixels.

**Yusei: 2900 (SPC:3)**

**Kalin: 3700 (SPC:6)**

* * *

><p>"Woo-hoo!" Leo shouted with glee. " Alright!"<p>

"Yeah!" Luna cheered along.

"That'a girl!" Trudge joined them. "Now it's time to set your sights on some Life-Points!" Crow would have followed all of them in the celebration, had she not cause the quiver of laughter on the ex-leader's lips.

"Hey, why is Kalin laughing?"

* * *

><p>"When <strong>One Hundred Eye Dragon<strong> is destroyed, I can select any card I want from my Deck and add it to my hand. You might remember this monster." Kalin crackled suddenly, an ominous feeling dropping into Yusei's stomach.

_'I knew it!'_ It all cracked into Yusei like a whip. _'_**One Hundred Eyed Dragon** _was just a setup!'_ Watching as her old friend laugh at her, Yusei knew something had to be done before the worst would arrive. _'I better build a defense, and fast!'_

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn! And since it's my end-phase, **Junk Warrior** now loses its power boost, since the effect of my **Synchro Striker Unit** wears off." She sighed as the impressive weapon vanished from her monster's grip.

Kalin revealed his card, smirking as he caught the look Yusei had. He _knew _it. With all he inflicted on her, every attack, ever shout of mockery, he knew he had her corner. He knew she was afraid of the **Earthbound Immortal **in his hand.

'_Yusei. . .' _Crow sighed, looking at her arm and touching it, faintly remembering the sprain wrist Kalin gave her the day Team Satisfaction broke off with only two members left. _'I don't think you can save Kalin this time, buddy. You've already tried that, and that almost got you killed! I know what I saw back there, in that dark world with the guy who captured me and the guy who saved my life. The both of them are different and not exactly the Kalin we all know and love. The guy you're going against was not the one who saved me. . . Which is why. . .' _She held her nose higher slightly as the wind blew. _'Which is why you have to beat him! Or else. . . It'll be like __**that **__day all over again. . .'_

* * *

><p><em>Lights from the large scoping flashlights penetrated when Kalin declared war on Sector Security, the head of the officers shouting at them with a megaphone.<em>

"_Just come out peacefully! We only need the leader of their group, the reaming three will be allowed to go!" He called out, a snicker from Kalin returned to him._

"_No way, copper! Team Satisfaction sticks together and never negotiates with Sector Scum!" He laughed. He turned for the other to agree when he stopped, his eyes widening as Yusei, Jack, and Crow deactivated their Duel Disks and laid them on the only table of the room. "Whoa! What're you guys doing? Are you giving up?" He walked up to them with a gaping mouth. "If we surrender, then it's all been for nothing! Let's get out there and fight!" He shouted._

_"Get real and wake up!" Jack snarled at him._

_"This little revolution of ours has gone way too far, man," Crow shook her head, her lip twisted with pity. "It's over. Shit's hit the fan and we're only gonna be in more of it if you keep denying the truth!" _

"_What?!" Kalin backed away from them, eyes dilating and zoning in on Yusei, his last hope. "Yusei-!"_

"_Kalin, we can sneak out the back," The young girl held her hand to him, looking at him with her gentle sapphires. "Come on, let's just get out of here and-"_

_"No way! Screw getting out of here! I'm not gonna let them win!" The old leader gave what could be a forced laughed, a ravenous and killer intent in his narrowed eyes, his mouth twisting with an insane grin. "Let's end this here, let's kick them out of Satellite for good! Don't you see?! This is our big moment, right here!" He decaled. Jack bared he teeth, crossing his arms._

_"Right, nothing," He scoffed. "Our "big moment" is never coming, Kalin."_

_"Guys, come on!" Shouted Kalin, the last bit of his sanity snapping._

"_Kalin, please, stop it!" Crow begged, her eyes welling up with tears. "Can't you just see we don't want things to get worse, for any of us? We care about you, damnit, don't throw all we have away for this bullshit!"_

_"Things weren't supposed to go this far," Yusei added as the redhead cried silently. "Let's just surrender while we still can," Yusei stepped to him, looking at him seriously yet with concern. "Come on, man."_

_Kalin fell backwards, his mind warped beyond what could be fixed and whatever control he had over himself noosed into a blistering denial. "This can't be happening. . . Not here!" He shouted, his hands shaking in front of him. "Not now! We can't just give up!"_

_The building suddenly filled with smoke, the four of them coughing as the area began to turn black and the whole floor teetering dangerously. _

_"We need to get out of here, like, now!" Yusei shouted. Even as the team escaped, Yusei knew Kalin all-too-well that his current silent stake was not a good thing._

* * *

><p><em>Racing into the streets filled with thunder and lightning, Team Satisfaction was spilt up, confused about who was them and who was Security because of the dark pathways. Yusei made it around one path and jumped as a Sector Security Duel Runner raced passed her, her eyes turning into large disks as she saw Kalin back-seat driving the officer into a pile of trash cans.<em>

_"Kalin! No!" She screamed, an engine powering-up."__**Kalin, stop**__!" Her scream was lost in the rain, two bodies flying off the D-Wheel and landing into the puddle-drenched streets. Rising to his feet with labored breathing, Kalin loomed over the man, his fingers twitching with the crowbar he obtained from the crash. He glared down at the unconscious officer, looking as blood-thirsty as a devil. _

_"That's it," He raised his weapon, the only thoughts of killing the man playing in his asked for it!" Kalin rasped with a death cry._

_"__**Stop**__!" Yusei rammed into his stomach and shoved him to the ground. Mud and gunk gathered on their clothes as the two rolled over each other like wild dogs, Yusei finally managing to pin her legs over Kalin, sitting on his waist and holding down his struggling arms. Rain and thunder splashed all around them, the cold water soaking them to the bone._

_"Let me go, Yusei! We have to stop them!" Kalin shouted like a beast, his sense of mind blinded by his twisted justice. "We have to fight back! We can't let them win!" Yusei frowned, relived as Crow and Jack caught up to them and helped her moved the fighting Kalin to the nearest worn out apartment._

* * *

><p><em>Yusei looked out the window of the building the team hid in, pressing herself to the side of the window before a light caught her.<em>

_"Yusei," Her blue eyes looked to see Jack staring at her warningly. "It's only a matter of time before they find us."_

_"What are you thinking, Yusei?" Crow asked, looking down at Kalin as he moved and tried to break out of Crow and Jack's hold. Yusei followed her gaze and stared at Kalin, never thinking he would look so broken. So ill-minded and lost, Kalin was a hopeless case to them, then. Whatever she or the others wanted to say, it seemed he wouldn't listen. Letting him go would only seal his doom. Keeping him would hurt all of them. She knew there was only one option left._

_"You guys stay here." She finally said, leaving all of them to watch as she walked to the front of the building, her hands held in the air as the squad cars and Runners surround her._

_"I'm the leader of Team Satisfaction!" She shouted. Her self-sacrifice would assure her friends' safety. She was OK with that, so long as she held it to Crow and Jack to take care of Kalin. "I'm the one who's been organizing and planning the attacks! You said if I turned myself in, the others could go free." She raised her hands higher, dark pools that matched the moon gleaming. "Well here I am!"_

_"Yusei!" She heard Crow scream and Yusei turned and gasped. Officers had swarmed into the building and captured her friends, Kalin kicking and roaring as he was dragged into a van for mentally ill criminals. Yusei gasped, running to help him when the chief officer stepped in front of her._

_"We did say it was the leader of the rabble we were after," He informed, twisting his mustache. "But we know who the __**rea**__l leader is!"_

_Yusei tried to pass him, only managing to jump and look over his shoulder to Kalin._

"_Kalin! KALIN!" She screamed, a fiery look of displeasure shooting her back. With all hope slipping from her fingers, she grabbed the chief by the arm."You're wrong! Kalin didn't do anything! I'm the one in charge!"_

_"Do you think we're stupid?" The man chuckled. "You can't fool us. But that's cute that you tried to take the fall and protect your little friend, sweetheart. A truly romantic thing." He patted her head with little taste, the both of them unaware of the staring eyes they got. "Good job, little lady."The man sneered, Kalin unable to detect it. All he could see was red, betrayal stabbing at his heart and his mind falling into a typhoon of hatred. _

_"__**How could you**__!?" He roared, lunging to get Yusei even as he was pulled back. "Yusei, you snitch! How could you sell out your best friend like this?!" He demanded, his mind, heart, and soul torn apart like a piece of paper. Yusei shook her head, her own eyes turning into dinner plates._

_"You're wrong, Kalin, I-"_

_"Mark my words! __**YOU'LL PAY, TRAITOR**__!" His rasp and tortured voice was muffled by the steel doors, Yusei's name spat like acid on his tongue as the van was hauled to the Facility. Yusei wanted to take a start at running after them, but two hands held her back. Jack and Crow were at her sides, the only male scowling weakly while the younger girl shook her head, her silent tears hidden by the rain drops._

_The feeling of defeat overwhelmed Yusei and landed on her heavily like a landslide. She threw her head back and wailed as the thunder storm above the mourning three clashed with lightning. _

_"__**I'm sorry!**__"_

* * *

><p>"Things were getting out of hand," Yusei called after Kalin, <strong>Junk Warrior <strong>floating next to her. "The riots and the fighting had to stop! _You_ had to stop!" She shook her head and pulled a face of earnest apology. "But I was trying to help you, Kalin! I was trying to save you!" She pleaded.

"You think I believe you?!" Kalin growled, denial and betrayal written all over his face. "You sold me out, Yusei! You used me and pulled Crow and Jack with you!"

_"That's not true!"_ Crow's faced flashed onto a tiny screen of the Duel Runner mainframe. _"None of us wanted you to go to the Facility! We all wanted to get out of their alive, with __**you**__,_ _Kalin! Yusei was trying to surrender to Sector Security in your place!" _She beseeched.

"To Hell with that! Don't talk as if you care, Crow-Birdie!" Her crush cursed. "Nobody should've surrendered! We should've stood up to them together!" Hurt briefly passed his eyes before unbreakable anger returned. "You backed down when things got tough! You let Sector Security take over Satellite!" He shook his head and howled liked a dog. "So as far as I'm concerned, _all of you_ betrayed me!"

"I wanted to help you!" Shouted the raven-and-golden-haired queen.

"Well, with help like yours, who needs help!" Kalin sneered, rolling his tongue with a passion."Besides, if you cared _so much_ about me, why didn't you come and visit me in the Facility?!" His heart was wracked with pain over it's blacken state, his curiosity and desperation siding with his sarcastic tone. "Huh, Yusei?! Crow?! Jack?!"

_"She tried to visit you! We all tried, plenty a' times!"_ Crow shut her eyes, holding back a river of wet tears. _"But every time we came by, they turned us away!" _She looked away, shivering at what kind of torture Kalin went through in that Hell hole. _"Man, I can't imagine what they did to you in there!"_

"Of course you can't, Crow-Birdie!" The blue-haired Dark Signer narrowed his eyes as he looked forward, welcoming the shadows that almost blinded his eyes. "I could have handled the insults, the beatings, the isolation, but they," He spat and shouted. "They took my Deck from me! That Deck was my life! They stripped me of all that I was! _I had nothing_!"

* * *

><p>Jack listened in silence, sighing and shaking his head. He knew what Kalin meant. Jack remembered how that felt. To feel on top of the world for one second, only to crash and burn just like that, having nothing and no one with you. That type of feeling, so alone and scared, it was too unbearable. Anyone would feel that they were better off dead than feeling that type of loneliness.<p>

* * *

><p>"But you know what, Yusei? It turns out that I did have something left!" Kalin informed, his yellow eyes dilating in black sclera. "And when it was given to me, with all this power! Well," He chuckled darkly, memories coming back to him. "Who was I to say no?!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kalin was barely able to hold onto the last second of his life. A merciless week of beatings, insults, and locked in the Hive of the Facility had him weakly clinging to life. The fading gashes that stained his torn long-sleeved shirt and dirty jeans and the sting of his brutally burning Criminal Marker were nothing to compare to the bullet-like wound in his heart. His mind was sunk into the pits of loss and betrayal. He was too broken, too far gone in his own misery, to register anything.<em>

_And then the voice came. It whispered to him, purring with absolute darkness._

"_Kalin. . . Kalin Kessler. . ." The voice purred, invisible hands holding his face and raising his head, his shoulders slackening under the hold. A line of drool had made its way to his chin, his eyes dazed from his mental sickness. "Hear my voice. I am a messenger from the Twilight. . ." Kalin's eyes flickered, signaling that he heard the voice, despite his body unable to make a movement. "You poor soul. How it must pain you to rot away in this prison while those who deserve it are free, laughing, __**living **__as they leave you behind. You know that deep within you that __**they **__are the ones who deserve this, not you. I can change that," Darkness coiled around him like snakes, brushing his wounds and Criminal Marker. "If you join me, I shall knight you as a server of the Darkness. You will be given a power that will be strong enough to wipe out those who betrayed you so. A power that is far more mightier than whatever "love" and "care" your betrayers spew. All you have to do is swear your allegiance to the Darkness. . . To be the Messiah of __**Ccapac Apu**__. . ."_

_Kalin tilted his head, his heart dulling beating as his life began to drain from him._

"_I'll join you. . ." He whispered, his voice horsed. "As long as I can have my revenge. . . As long as I can see __**her **__dead, her heart no longer beating. . . I will be __**Ccapac Apu's **__proxy. . ." He gasped softly, falling forward as his heart stilled._

_The darkness swirled around him, rushing into his body, acting as his blood and life force. For a second, Kalin did not move as his clothes were replaced with a dark robe and cloak, his Criminal Mark turning a dark red-purple. His eyes opened like a doll's, golden irises sinking into an inky-black with his pupils slitting into a serpent's. The voice of the darkness chuckled with satisfactory._

"_Welcome to the Dark Signers, Emissary of the Giant. . ."_

* * *

><p>"I gave myself to the shadows so that I could have this one moment!" Kalin shouted. "This moment, where I make you feel the terror and the pain that you made me feel when you turned your back on me!" He drew his next card. "It's my move! And I now release <strong>Infernity Archfiend<strong> and **Infernity Necromancer**!" He used his to monsters to form a red and black offering to the darkness, a pulse beating from it. "_Shadow devouring shadow, and the light banished as the weakened, a dark curtain rises and reveals . . . A WORLD WITHOUT LIGHT!_" The offering exploded and rained into the ground, orbs of light swirling into a vortex of shadows. A large hand dug out from the ground and a terrifying giant Yusei grew to fear climbed onto the land, groaning from its own weight. "I summon **Earthbound Immortal**,** Ccapac Apu (LV:10/ATK:3000/DEF:2500)**!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, man! That thing is huge!" Trudge gasped.<p>

"Kalin, no. . ." Crow whispered.

* * *

><p>Yusei stared up at the <strong>Earthbound Immortal<strong>, her breath turning thin. "With that guy out. . ."

"It's the end of the line! Man, I've been waiting a long time to say this again!" Kalin pointed directly at Yusei, his sadistic smirk taking over his face. "**Ccapac Apu**, _send Yusei to the Netherworld_!" His monster groaned and reached over, the gravity pulsing around it destrying the road before the blue-eyed Duelist.

_'The last time we Dueled and he summoned this_ **Earthbound Immortal**_,_ _my Duel Runner's wheel broke before it could attack, ending the Duel early,'_ Yusei thought, hovering her hand over her face-down_. 'But that's not gonna happen this time. This time, I'm bringing that _**Earthbound Immortal **_down to earth! I hope this plan works!' _She stared into the palm of the beast, waiting for the last minute._ 'Here goes everything!' _

"I reveal my trap card, **Baton of the Hero**!" She shouted, a white light surrounding her only monster in play. "And with it in play, I'm now allowed to choose the target of your monster's attack!"

Kalin grounded his teeth. "So that means-"

"That your **Immortal's** attacking **Junk Warrior**!" Yusei's monster took the hit bluntly, his pixels flying past her as her Life-Points dropped.

**Yusei: 2400 (SPC:4)**

**Kalin: 3700 (SPC:7)**

"Way to throw your monster out as a shield," Kalin muttered with an eye roll. "But this attack isn't over! Not yet! 'Cause when your monster gets destroyed, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!" He stated as pink-purple steam began to surround Yusei.

* * *

><p>"This isn't good," Crow said, biting her tongue. "With Yusei's <strong>Junk Warrior <strong>packing so much power, if she doesn't do something, she's done for!" She exclaimed.

"Come on, Yusei!" Luna called out.

* * *

><p>"I activate this, Kalin!" Yusei shouted, her next card bought into play. "The trap, <strong>Burst Synchro Summon<strong>! Now my Life-Points are safe from taking any damage!" A white light washed over her, heavenly and sparkling like a veil. "And then, due to the power of my trap, I can bring out a monster whose attack points are the same as the amount of damage I would've taken!" She shouted, a familiar card in her hand.

* * *

><p>"Does Yusei even have something that powerful?" Wondered Leo.<p>

"Only **Stardust Dragon**!" Luna exclaimed, the twins smiling and high-fiving.

"That's what I'm talking about, baby!" Crow whooped.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Stardust Dragon<strong> **(LV:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2000)**," Yusei opened her eyes, calling out her main beast from the white veil around her. "Let's rev it up!" She called as her dragon took to the sky, torn and tattered wings shinning with stardust.

"Well, you finally managed to summon your favorite monster!" Her old leader snickered as he threw down a reverse card. "Do you actually think it's gonna make a difference?!" He chortled.

"Time to find out!" Yusei declared, her next card drawn.

"Not so fast! I reveal the trap card, **Brilliant Shrine Art**!" The power of the card made the shinning dragon's wings take off to the **Giant**. "Now when you attack your monster has to face my **Earthbound Immortal**!" He sniggered.

"But my **Stardust Dragon** doesn't stand a chance against that thing," Yusei huffed gently. "I'm gonna need some backup, so I activate the **Angel Baton** Speed Spell!" Her next card showed an angel holding a shard of a bright crystal. "Now I can draw two cards and send one from my hand to my Graveyard! And the card I sent to the Graveyard was **Stardust Xiaolong** **(LV1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100)**! But with **Stardust Dragon** already summoned, I can instantly resurrect **Xiaolong **to the field in attack mode!" Similar to **Stardust**, the Chinese dragon instead had sea-green scales and a mane a shade darker. He flew next to Stardust, wingless and floating. "Next I play a face-down and end my turn!"

"This is getting good, Yusei!" Kalin purred with a smirk.

"You got that right, and after I play my trap, **Superior Protector**," The card she just laid down was activated. "It's only gonna get better! See, with this card equipped to **Stardust Dragon**, I can only take battle-damage if **Stardust** battles."

"All you've done is made your **Dragon** a target!" Scoffed the golden menace. "Now all I need to do is crush it, so that I can crush you!" He shouted, **Ccapac Apu **ready to swat down **Stardust Dragon **like a fly."Looks like you and your **Stardust Dragon** are about to get sent to a place worse than Hell!"

"Not if I send **Superior Protector** to the Graveyard to protect us!" Yusei said as a barrier surrounded around **Stardust**.

"Nice move, but you're still taking battle damage!" Kalin rebutted, revealing his trap. "And thanks to my little **Wicked Trample** trap card, when you take battle-damage from something other than a direct attack, that damage is doubled!" He crackled.

Yusei gasped. "What?!" The **Giant's **hand began to hover to her, booming winds stirring the earth from below.

"**Earthbound Immortal**! End this now!" Kalin shouted, Stardust able to maneuver past the attack. Unfortunately, Yusei's Life-Points had taken the fall.

**Yusei: 1400 (SPC:5)**

**Kalin: 3700 (SPC:9)**

As the attack lashed out with an aftermath, the earth around the road began to rip, veering the two Duelists to almost lose the controls of their Runners. Yusei looked to see Kalin off balance, that moment of beating him pulled away from her mind.

"Kalin!" She shouted, swerving her D-Wheel closer to the Dark Signer. "What's going on?!"

"Don't know!" Kalin shouted, looking terrified himself. Yusei could see it; Kalin's Duel Runner wouldn't be able to last longer. He would suffer a terrible fall, much worse than the one Yusei got in their last Duel. All of the taunts, the bad memories, the pain her personally delivered. Yusei forgot about all of that. She knew at that moment, as one of her hands slipped off her handle bars, she wanted to save Kalin, Dark Signer or not.

"Take my hand!"

_When I see your smile. . ._

_Tears run down my face._

_I can't replace. . ._

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And it breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find . . . Deep inside me_

_I can be the one. . ._

Kalin stared at the offered hand, his mouth wide and his eyes filled with confusion. Yusei could see it again. He was starting to look like the old Kalin again.

"Yusei!" He gasped.

"I made the wrong call, Kalin!" She confessed, smiling sadly with tears in her eyes. "I thought I could help you, I thought, _'Maybe I take the heat, Kalin will turn himself around!'_ But I get it now! You and I are friends! Hell, you're my brother! I should've found a way for us to fix things together! I should've stood by you!" She sniffled, reaching harder. "Please, take my hand! I'm not just gonna pull back and let a brother of mine fall to his death!"

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever. . ._

_I'll be there for you through it all. . ._

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven. . ._

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kalin!" Urged Crow. Luna looked at her arm, gasping as it began to glow as bright as Yusei's. Jack's began to glow, too, along with Akiyuki's, even though all of them were far away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jack and Crow feel the same way, Kalin!" Yusei said, looking at her old friend with eyes of truth. "And right now, like back then, we're fighting alongside our friends for something we believe in! But I'm not fighting to defeat you!" She held back her tears, reaching further. "You have to believe me!" Kalin looked away from her hand, tucking his head and shunning her hand. "I'm trying to save you! I'm trying to save my brother from the Dark Signers!" She shouted passionately.<p>

_It's OK. . . _

_It's OK. . . _

_It's OK. . ._

"Your friend?" Kalin asked, his crazed voice watered-down into a heart-wrenching bellow. "You can't! It's too late!" He shouted, writhing in pain as he rolled into the dangerous fires, Yusei screaming after him.

* * *

><p>"Kalin! Yusei!" Crow shouted, jumping as Luna's mark suddenly turned blinding and disappearing all at once. "The Hell's going on now?"<p>

All four of them gazed down, those from far and those in the area realizing that the emblem of the Crimson Dragon's circle glowed on Yusei's back, a red aura surrounding her and her eyes turning a glorious color of red.

"Our marks have all joined up on Yusei!" Luna gasped.

* * *

><p><em>Seasons are changing and waves are crashing<em>

_And stars are falling all for us. . ._

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter._

_I can show you, I'll be the one. . ._

"We're all in this together. Right now we're all as one!" Something lit up at the corner of Yusei's red eye, a card suddenly fluttering into her hand, a warm heartbeat pounding from it. "Something's calling to me. . . Time to find out what!" She turned to card over, gasping at the result. "Of course! That's what I've gotta do! Just like the others and I had to become a team to fight the Dark Signers, my monsters have to unite to win this Duel! And to make sure that happens, I summon **Majestic Dragon** (**LV:1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100)** to the field in attack mode!" From the card came a tiny pink dragon in the form of a tadpole, tiny and white feathered wings on it's back and golden eyes shining like the turquoise gems on her back. "Next, I tune **Majestic Dragon** with my **Stardust Dragon** and **Stardust Xiaolong**!" All three dragons flyed together as the Synchro Gates opened to them. **Majestic **widened into a large embryo in which **Stardust **and **Xiaolong **dived into it, forming a shooting star that zipped across the sky.

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever. . ._

_I'll be there for you through it all. . ._

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven. . ._

"_A storm of shooting stars welcomes the appraiser of the galaxy! As he guides the lost and fallen to the light, let him be reigned as a hero! _**Majestic Star Dragon**, **(LV10/ATK: 3800/DEF: 3000)** _let's rev it up_!" Wings stretched over the entire sky, owned by the gigantic silver-blue dragon that soared with sales that gleamed like shining armor. Rubies and amethysts embedded the dragon's large wings as golden ores blinked from its eyes. The dragon's roar echoed in the dark sky.

_'Cause you're my. . ._

_You're my, my. . ._

_My true love,_

_My whole heart._

_Please don't throw that away. . ._

"Kalin, your **Earthbound Immortal's** special-abilities are powerless against my mighty dragon!" Yusei shouted, her heart beating in unison with the fire in her new dragon's gut. "In fact, my dragon can absorb them all and use them against you!" The air around the Giant began "And now, **Majestic Star Dragon**!" She threw her hand out, her soul put into the attack as **Majestic Star Dragon **took the light the **Earthbound Immortal **absorbed and gathered in its maw. "_End this Duel with __**Myriad of Comets**__!_"

Shooting starts by the millions were unleashed from the dragon's fire, attacking the dark being from the Netherworld thrown backward from the force of the attack. The **Earthbound Immortal **tumbled to the ground and exploded, shadows walloping everywhere like fishes out of water.

_'Cause I'm here. . .For you!_

_Please don't walk away. . ._

_And please tell me, you'll stay. . .!_

_(Whoa! Stay! Whoa! Whoa!)_

**Yusei: 1400 (SPC:5)**

**Dark Signer Kalin: 0000 (SPC:9)**

Kalin cried out as he was lost in a sea of flying shadows, his Duel Runner thrown about and off the ground.

"Hang on, pal!" Yusei shouted, her Runner racing up the back of **Majestic Star Dragon**, leaping off the dragon's head and catching Kalin before he fell. Her dragon roared as it flew higher into the sky, the capture souls flying into the air like angels rising to Heaven.

_Use me as you will!_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill!_

"Come on, stay with me," Yusei held Kalin carefully in her arms, crying softly as he looked so much in pain, his eyes shut tightly as the red barrier around them protected them from the fading fires. "I'm not giving up this time. This time, I'm gonna save you!"

"Yusei! Kalin!" Crow raced over to them, jumping off her Runner and running to the both of them. She gasped, landing on her knees as she saw Kalin's injuries. She looked at Yusei, her eyes glazed with worry. Yusei returned the look and the girls sighed with relief when Kalin's eyes began to flutter open. "Kalin?" Crow asked quietly, bursting into tears as she saw the whites around his eyes. "It's you!"

_And I know I'll be OK. . ._

_Though my skies are turning gray. . ._

"Crow. . .Yusei," He rasped, pain in his eyes as he remembered everything he had said and done. "I spent years hating you and planning my revenge. I let my anger devour me and I willingly gave myself to the darkness," He sighed, ashamed of himself. "But in beating me, Yusei. . . You've found your friend, and although the shadows await. . ." As Yusei and Crow gasped, he smiled, touched to see that they actually did care for him. "I need you to promise me something, Yusei. Stop beating yourself up over what happened," He begged, his voice returning to its normal tenor. "I'm the one who really messed things up. But now, finally, here at the very end, you did it. You saved me! You set me free. . . From what I was trying to fight for years!"

"Kalin. . ." Yusei whispered.

"Don't go. . ." Crow cried, her sobs shaking her body. "We just got you back! Yusei saved you. . . Please," She wept as she fell her head to his stomach, crying into his shirt. "Don't go, Kalin!"

_I will never let you fall!_

_I'll stand up with you forever!_

_I'll be there for you through it all. . ._

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven!_

"Crow," Kalin used the strength in his hands to rise them and wipe a tear from each of their cheeks, weakly smiling to Yusei, then to Crow. "You act as if I'm dying. . . Don't worry, OK? I'm gonna be back soon. And, Crow," His eyes met her, brimming with apology. "I'm sorry for hurting you back then. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. . ."

"Kalin. . .!" Crow cried out, taking his hand and holding it close. "There's nothing to forgive. I shouldn't have walked away that night. I should have stayed and done something, instead of walking away like a coward," She kissed his hand, love misting with her tears. "I should be saying sorry. I should have told you so many things back then. . . I should have told you that. . . I-I really liked you, back then. . ." She confessed.

"_What I tell you, Yusei?" _Jack flickered onto Yusei's Dueling screen, giving a look. _"I told you Crow would be the one to say it first."_

"Jack. . . Yusei shook her head with a soft laughed. "I owe you a cup of ramen later, I know."

"_I would prefer a date, actually."_ Jack laughed.

"Jack. . . All you guys. . ." Kalin chocked up, his heart never beating so powerfully, his being never felt so loved. "You're the best. . .!" He wheezed as his heart was suddenly strike with pain, a cough rumbling his lungs.

"Kalin!" All three younger Team Satisfaction members gasped. Kalin looked at them with watering eyes, flecks of ask suddenly rising from his skin.

"Yusei. . . You're not going to go and do something stupid like. . . Lose to the Dark Signers. . ." His eyes began to droop, the pain numbing his limbs. "Are you?" With tears falling from her eyes, Yusei shook her head. Kalin smiled, closing his eyes as he finally felt at peace. "Don't back down, Yusei. No matter what happens. . . Push the shadows back where they belong. . ." He laid his hand near the Duel screen, closed in a fist. Yusei and Crow followed the action, bumping their knuckles with his. Jack placed his fist near the Duel screen, all four hands locked in a symbol of unbreakable friendship.

"Who are we?" Kalin asked hoarsely.

"We're Team Satisfaction." The three said, holding back their sadness.

"And what do we do?" Kalin asked, a small smile on his lips.

"We enforce all that is right," The grounds hands shook as Kalin began to fade, turning lighter and lighter. "To make sure that everyone is left satisfied!" They all called out. Kalin smiled, closing his eyes as his body became stone.

"That's my. . . my best friends. . ." He whispered, fading into the darkness. Jack cursed shutting his eyes. Crow fell her face into her hands, crying into them. Yusei looked up to the sky, tears rolling down her face as _**Majestic Star Dragon **_flew over them. She threw all her sorrow into the air, crying for Kalin.

"_KALIN_!"

_I will never let you fall!_

_I'll stand up with you forever!_

_I'll be there for you through it all. . ._

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven!_

_I will never let you fall. . ._

_I'll stand up with you forever. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown Underground Abyss, Unknown Area, ?:? ?)<strong>

The second-last-flame of the candelabra died out, surprising Roman as he sat at the head of the table, his eyes lingering on the last three.

"Kalin's flame has been extinguished. How disappointing," Roman sighed, a spike of anger in his tone. He pulled down the sleeve of his left arm, glowering at how ghastly his arm was. All of it was close to the color of black, purple patches of skin rotting, muscle almost seen. "The darkness inside of me is growing. But I cannot let it overcome me just yet. Not until I've done what I must do." He muttered, standing and walking to one of the tables of the room. He picked up three photos attached from bottom to top by the braces of their wooden frames.

The first showed three young men together, all three of them dressed in white lab coat. Hajime Fudo stood in-between Rex Goodwin and a younger Roman Goodwin, his hair a pale blonde and his eyes a simple color of grey. While the brothers were smiling pleasantly, Hajime was grinning like a child, elated and bight-eyed. The second picture showed the two brothers with Hajime and his wife, Akina. The couple had just become husband and wife, Akina dressed in a beautiful white dress while Hajime was dressed handsomely in a black tuxedo. Rex was dressed in a light grey tuxedo while Roman had a white one, his jacket held over his shoulder by one of his hands. Hajime had personally asked the both of them to be his best men. The last photo was taken in a hospital room, Hajime tearing up with a smile as he held his new-born daughter. Though he was late for the birth, Akina didn't seem to mind as she smiled from her bed, resting. Roman was patting the proud new father on the back while Rex was saying something with a light smile, possibly telling his superior to be careful with the blue-eyed infant.

"Prof. Fudo. . . It seems the thistle doesn't fall far from the brush," He growled, staring at the father and daughter with vengeance. "Destiny has made your daughter, as well as my goddaughter you so kindly "saved", a thorn in my side," He placed the photo down, his eyes burning holes into the picture of young Yusei. "No matter. I shall be rid of her, just as I have rid myself of _you_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Giant Unit, the Four Stars of Destiny, Northern Satellite, 2:00 AM)<strong>_

Placing **Stardust Dragon's **card in the card slot of the Unit, the whole tower began to shake as it was activated to self-destruct. Grabbing her treasured card, Yusei ran from the tower before it sank into the earth, no longer remaining.

"All good?" Crow asked, leaning by the Duel Runners. Yusei nodded and Crow threw a thumbs-up.

"Hey, are you gonna be OK, Crow?" Yusei asked. Crow sighed, giving a forced smile. She knew that Yusei was referring to Kalin.

"He said he would come back. . . And I believe him," She replied, bunching her shoulders with a blush. "'S-Sides, I told him how I felt about him before he left. As long as he knows that now, then I know I'll be alright with waiting for him," Sighing, the owner of the _Black Bird _nodded with a grin. "So, yeah. I'm OK."

"Yusei!" The two turned to see Trudge's car pull over to them, Leo and Luna racing up to them like energetic puppies.

"That was awesome!" Leo yipped, his sister joining him as they congratulated her. Trudge even looked pleased, his big head willing to be impressed with the girl he failed to book in jail for years.

"Hey, Yuse'. Is that your doing?" Crow pointed at the dome of light appearing where the Giant of the Dark Signers was summoned, sounds coming from it. "That light appeared as soon as you won the Duel." They peered at the area closer, surprised to see natives of the Satellite gathered there, looking confused and wondering how they appeared there.

"Who are they?" Trudge asked. "Where did they come from?"

"Maybe it's. . . Of course!" Crow tapped her fist and palm together. "By defeating Kalin's **Earthbound Immortal**, you freed all the people imprisoned inside of it!" She concluded.

"So then, there's hope for the others, right?" Leo asked, his sister nodding with a smile.

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah! Give it here, Yusei!" Crow cheered, bumping fist with Yusei, giggling.

"Yeah," Yusei agreed, looking back at the people from below. "But we can't take a victory lap just yet. With the gate to the Netherworld still open, we need to go in and activate the last two control units. I know Jack and Akiyuki can handle this but. . . Just in case, you know?" She stuffed her hands into her jacket's pockets. "And there's still Roman, too. Gotta be careful around him."

"How _sweet _of you to think of me, my dear goddaughter. . ."

Gasping, Yusei turned and Trudge's rigged stance, his arm branded by a spider geoglyphic. "Guys, get back!" She warned, pulling the twins behind her. Crow stood at her side, all four of them unease. "Trudge?" Yusei asked wearily.

"I'm sorry," Trudge chuckled, his voice overridden by another's. "Officer Trudge isn't here right now."

"Roman, I should have known!" Yusei glared. Roman stared at her through Trudge's eyes, snickering.

"I believe it's time that you and I faced each other, Yusei. If you think you're strong enough to defeat me, come to the site of the Old Reactor." He persuaded, looking wicked. "You're the spitting image of your father! Let's see if you were just the same nuisance as he was, dear goddaughter." The mark on his arm faded on Trudge blinked, returning back from his possessed state.

"What?" He asked, everyone staring at him worriedly. "What's everyone looking at?"

"So ya gonna do it?" Crow asked her best friend, who looked like she already made her decision. "You know it's a trap, right?" She asked cautiously.

"Of course it's a trap," Yusei sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "But I'm gonna have to face Roman sooner or later. And the quicker I Duel him, the quicker Rally, Blitz, Nervin, Tank, Martha, and everyone else will be bought back, just like those guys." She jerked her head to the people who appeared.

"Are you sure about this, kid?" Trudge asked her as she stepped onto the _YuseiGo!_, slipping on her helmet.

"Yeah. It's about time I defeat my second godfather." She sighed. Something shifted into her pocket, light and small. Yusei reached into it and pulled out a small gift. It was the gift Rex had given her before she left New Domino. All this time, she had forgotten to open it. Pulling of the ribbon and tinsel that decorated the small box, she opened it and pulled out a picture frame, small enough to fit her palm.

"Goodwin. . ." She whispered, staring at the picture of her, the director, and his older brother sitting on what looked like a porch swing. Her toddler self was waving at the camera, the Goodwin brothers holding her back, lest to make sure she didn't fall. Hajime and Akina stood behind the swing, her father's arm around Roman's while Akina's was over Rex's. All five of them looked so happy. Tucking the picture into her pocket, Yusei stared ahead with a firm look.

'_I want my answers. . . So I expect you to give them to me, Roman!'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Oh my god, I was actually crying when I wrote some of these parts. That's never happened before! ;_; Well, it all happens to us one day, right? But seriously, I can't believe I made another long chapter! It makes me feel like I've gotten my mojo back! ^_^ Well, I actually wouldn't call it that but, bah, you know what I mean! Anyway, thanks to all of you who read this chapter! I really do hope you all liked it. Please make sure to review it and I'll get back to all with you to the second-to-last chapter of this arc real soon! Until then, I'm gonna be planning out the next chapter and also gotta start planning what to do on my birthday on the nineteenth. I'll be sixteen, then! ^_^ I gotta go now. See ya guys later and happy Summer!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	25. Chapter 25: Defying Destiny

_**Hey guys! Can you believe that were close to the end of the Signer War? I mean, I know I've been saying this constantly for the past few chapters, but I can't help it! I get so excited that we'll soon being moving onto the **__Yliaster__** Arc. Seriously, I can't wait till we get there! But well, till then, I'm gonna bring you guys the Dark Signer Roman vs. Yusei Duel, which was a pretty good Duel too, if I may say. I hope you're all ready for some drama! And to be honest with you, I wanna finish this arc by the end of Summer since I have school in the next few weeks. And gosh darn it, I want to get to **__Yliaster__** before then! And to make sure we get there soon, let's get this chapter rolling! **_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the rights over this anime.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Twenty-Five: Defying Destiny~<strong>_

**_(Old Reactor Road, Western Satellite, 2:30 AM)_**

Trails of dust were left in the wake of rubber tires as Yusei and Crow drove down the once-battlefield of the Signer War. Collapsed buildings were left in ruins, creaking and groaning as the three vehicles passed through. All traveling in silence, the group made it past Old Reactor Road and dipped down a hill, nearing a dark and seemingly-bottomless crater within the earth.

A chill ran down Yusei's back and right back up her spinal cord as the darkness of the hole seemed to call out to her. It pursed and whispered, telling her to abandon the light. Shaking her head, she powered up her engine, driving closer to another major battle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Reactor: Uru, Western Satellite, 3:00 AM)<em>**

"No way! It's too scary!"

"Let the record show that my brother was brave for two-point-five seconds."

Leo and Luna huddled neared Yusei as they five stared into the creepy abyss, the silence only heightening its terrible and quiet ambiance.

"Looks like this is it." Crow breathed.

"You still in this?" Yusei asked, receiving a grin from the carrot-top.

"Till the wheels fall off, baby!"

Yusei smiled back before the group walked the perimeter of the hole, finding an old and battered staircase that looked safe enough. She was the first to walk down the old steps, followed by the twins and Trudge. Crow took a step to do the same, but stopped, something faint catching her ears.

"Hey, I'll catch up in a bit!" She called after her friends, running the other way before she could get a reply. She jogged over to a nearby bluff and looked down, crossing her arms as she saw helicopters left with a familiar emblem on the sides. "What the. . . The Sector Security Bureau?" Letting her instincts take over, Crow skid down a slope of old machinery and walked over to what looked like a military bunker. Noticing a red and purple button, she pressed it and the doors of the bunker slid open with a groan.

"Time for my own investigation!" Crow smirked.

* * *

><p>Leaping off the last step of the dark hole's staircase, Yusei padded her way over to an old bridge that stretched to the other side of the crater, the rickety wooden steps teetering slightly in the cold wind. Taking a deep breath, Yusei stepped onto the bridge, grasping the rope and metal handrail.<p>

"There you are, my dear goddaughter."

Frowning, Yusei looked across the bridge to see Roman, in all his glory of darkness, walk onto the bridge with his hood over him.

"His that him? Asked Leo as he and the others made it to the last step.

"Stay back!" Yusei called at them, causing Roman to chuckle at her action.

"It's so good to see you again," He chuckled. "I was beginning to wonder if you were too torn up to see me after what you did to Kalin."

"You thought wrong!" Yusei shouted, throwing her hand for a swipe. "I did nothing to Kalin! It's neither my fault, or his! He was hurt and messed up when you found him, and _you _took advantage of him! You're the one to blame here, Roman! For everything!" She shouted with a glare.

"Now, there's no need to throw a tantrum, my dear," Roman pulled off his hood, shaking his head. "I was not blaming you for anything. Just seeing you here now proves that Destiny is playing the game right. And in this game, every living thing is nothing but a pawn! You and Kalin were meant to befriend each other from the start! And to the very end, you two were meant to destroy each other! Just like I destroyed your father!" He shouted, his words echoing.

"M-My father?" Yusei gasped, eyes widening.

Barking with laugher, Roman pulled a cord on his Duel Disk and like a stick of dynamite, the ground from below the bridge blew up, boulders flying and disintegrating as a rainbow-colored vortex short from the earth. Yusei gasped as the colorful winds brushed and glowed past her, her coat billowing like the skirt of a dress.

"It's beautiful. . ." Luna spoke in wonder.

"So this is from the reactor?" Asked Leo, gaping at the majestic wonder of the Uru unit.

"What is this?" Yusei asked, reaching out and grabbing a lock of the fair wind. It slipped past her glove like water, shinning more brightly than the gleam of an opal gem. She shivered at the cold sting it left.

"Do you feel it, Yusei?" Roman asked, watching as Yusei card her fingers through the flowing light. "Twenty years ago, your father and I discovered something far more great than either of us could imagine. The power beyond this gate broke the expectations we had!" He smirked as the power of it all seeped into him. "And once the gate to the Netherworld breaks open, the power shall consume _this _world and everything with it!" He shouted. Yusei looked at him in shock.

"Don't you even _care _about the people you've taken, the lives you _ruined_?!" She screamed, cheeks flushing in anger and blood scorching in her veins. "This whole time, you've done nothing but whatever you liked and had no regrets for none of it! I'm sick and tired of it!" She pulled herself in a braced stance, eyes flashing with revolution. "I'm not just gonna stand back and watch the world turn into Hell! I'm gonna make sure you pay for all you've done!" She declared.

"In the face of possibility, it's inevitable that some change must occur!" Roman countered, pupils blown out from madness. Yusei snarled.

"You don't get it!"

"_You _don't get it!" Roared her second godfather, a sick smirk on his face. "There are incredible forces at play here, Yusei! Humans are just means use to an end! We are not important! We're disposable cods in a machine. Our lives mean _nothing_!" He hissed. He looked to the side, raising his hand and dipping his fingers into the multi-colored light. "Look at this, Yusei. This beautiful light! It is a part of the chain reaction that took the life of Hajime Fudo! And as for more, the light shall bring me to a destiny your father could never achieve!" He crackled.

"I won't let you!" Yusei set her deck in its place, activating her Duel Disk as her fifty cards were shuffled. "The craziness stops here!"

"We shall see about that, then!" Roman flashed his own Duel Disk, purple energy shooting from the ground and forming a spider barrier around the crevice of the unit. Everyone felt the dark chaos, chilling with flying shadows as the Duel began. "Come at me, my dear! I shall get rid of you like your precious father!"

At that moment, both their arms glowed with the marks they were branded with. The Duel of the Dark Signer's Spider and the Tail of the Crimson Dragon began.

"Let's Duel!"

**Yusei: 4000**

**Dark Signer Roman: 4000**

"I take the first move!" Roman shouted, drawing a card before setting it. "You came here to challenge the power of the shadows. Let us see who destiny favors! I place one card face-down and end my turn."

'_That face-down is obviously a trap.' _Yusei theorized, eyeing the card at Roman's feet. _'He's either baiting me or trying to scare me out of attacking. Better find out what it is.' _She drew her next card.

"My turn! And in order to summon a this laser-coated sharp-shooter, I send my **Level Eater (LV:1/ATK:600/DEF:0)** to the Graveyard. And now, I summon my **Quickdraw Synchron (LV:5/ATK:700/DEF:1400)** in attack mode!" She summoned a tiny android sporting a brown Stetson hat and a red bandana tied around its neck, a _Wonder Nine _held in its left hand. "And next, I activate Level Eater's Special Ability from the Graveyard! So by lowering **Quickdraw Synchron's** level, I can summon **Level Eater** from the Graveyard!"

**Quickdraw Synchron: (LV:4)**

No sooner was it done, a spotless lady bug with a yellow star on its back appeared. Yusei didn't even recoil at the sight of it.

"And with now with** Quickdraw's** ability, he can take aim and use the power of a Tuner! And it looks like-" An orange aura whipped around her gun-slinger, aviator goggles over his eyes. "**Junk Synchron**! Now,** Quickdraw** can give **Level Eater** a tune-up!" Her level-four monster turned into four stars and they twirled around the tiny beetle. Yusei threw her hand up as the insect flew into the air, suddenly growing blue armor.

_"From the junk pile to the skies, let him be known as the king of the defeated! Let the wishes of the fallen be saved by him! _**Junk Warrior**,**(LV:5/ATK: 2300/DEF:1300)** let's rev it!" She chanted. With a fire in her heart, Yusei threw down her hand to strike. "Go! Attack Roman with _Scrapefist_!" **Junk** swooped down and struck Roman at his braced arms, sliding him back before back-flipping into the air. Roman growled as his Life-Points dropped.

**Yusie: 4000**

**Dark Signer Roman: 1700**

* * *

><p>"Alright! She got the first attack!" Leo cheered.<p>

"And because of that attack, I am allowed to do _this_! **Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**!" He threw down one card. "Since I was attacked directly by **Junk Warrior**, I'm allowed to summon two **Dark Spiders (LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0)** for the price of one!" Two long and gangly black widows appeared on either side of him.

"Huh, quite the barging-basement deal, Roman." Yusei huffed, calculating the field as it was now.

* * *

><p>"Ha! This guy is gonna lose real quick!" Leo laughed. "His monsters have no power at all!"<p>

"Leo, don't you get it? Roman has something up his sleeve!" Luna exclaimed.

"She's right," Trudge muttered, narrowing his eyes. "These Dark Signers know how to take a few steps ahead. Something's going to happened, and it ain't gonna be good." Luna nodded, pulling her arm protectively to the two with her mark glowing.

"Exactly! You guys have to stay behind me and Yusei! I can feel it," She looked at the battlefield worriedly. "Something's _really _bad is going to happen soon."

"What?" Her brother gulped. "What do you mean? Luna, quit trying to freak me out!"

* * *

><p>"I play the field spell,<strong> Spider's Web<strong>!"

'_Here it comes!' _Yusei bit her tongue as millions of silky thread combed over the giant unit's cavern, the rainbow lights reflecting off it.

"You are trapped, Yusei," Roman stated with a glare. "Trapped like a fly. And this is where you shall be devoured by the ultimate spider!" Dark clouds from above circled into the air as Roman revealed his card, his Dark Spiders turning into two orbs of black smoke before flying into the clouds. "_Shadow devouring shadow, and the light banished as the weakened, a dark curtain rises and reveals . . . A WORLD WITHOUT LIGHT!_" Eight long legs sprouted from his card, Yusei's reflection within hundreds of red eyes as Roman's Earthbound Immortal was summoned. "I summon, **Earthbound Immortal Uru (LV:10/ATK:3000/DEF:3000)**!"

"Everyone!" Yusei looked back and took in a breath, glad to see a protective red barrier emanating from Luna kept the rest of them out of harm's way. She looked back at Uru's beady eyes, millions of copies of herself staring right back at her. "Damnit. . ."

"Quite right, Yusei!" Roman laughed horridly. "And now, thanks to the Spider's Web, **Uru** is allowed to attack you directly!" He threw his palm out. "Go, **Earthbound Immortal**! Release your web of destruction!" Like hunter spears, webs shot from Roman's** Earthbound Immortal** and drew near Yusei.

* * *

><p>"Yusei, no!" Leo exclaimed.<p>

* * *

><p>"I activate <strong>Synchro Barrier<strong>!" At the last second, the only monster Yusei had out flew in front of her and stretched it's arms out, protecting his mistress from the attack by turning into three yellow rings. Yusei stood where she was, pixels splashing along with the rainbow of light.

* * *

><p>"She's safe!" Luna cried out happily.<p>

* * *

><p>"How?" Roman growled.<p>

"I had to use **Junk Warrior** in order to play that card," Yusei sighed. "What he did won't be for nothing."

"We shall see about that," Roman chuckled. "I set two cards face-down. But before I end my turn, I activate the **Destiny Activator** spell card! And to proceed, I send the card on top of my Deck to the Graveyard," He revealed his next card with a spider in a million-colored hue. "From this point on, if the monster you summon is the same type as this card, your Life-Points will be cut in half!" He grinned as Yusei looked at her Deck. "So if it's a monster card, then I say this will not end well for you, my dear." He snickered.

"Here we go!" Yusei drew her card and flipped over, the gleam of her **Stardust Dragon** almost frightening her before she saw the whole picture.

"It's a trap card!" Roman laughed, sensing his goddaughter's nervous behavior. "Looks like Destiny is toying with you, dear goddaughter."

Yusei added the trap to her hand, focusing on her move. "I summon **Speed Warrior (LV:2/ATK:900/DEF:400)** in attack mode!" The skater slid to the middle of the bridge, pumping his fist.

'_My Warrior's never let me down before, but he's no chance for _Uru _right now,' _Thought the bronze-streaked Duelist, looking at the hideous spider with a glower. _'But Roman's Life-Points are a __different __story!'_

"Because I summoned him on turn, **Speed Warrior's** attack points are increased!"

**Speed Warrior: (ATK:1800)**

"Go! Attack Roman directly!"

"I think not! I play the trap card, **Roar of the Earthbound**!" Roman threw his reverse card up. "With this, the monster attacking my **Earthbound Immortal** is destroyed and you take damage equal to half of its attack points!" He shouted.

Yusei winced and covered herself as sharp winds whipped at her from the front, **Speed** turning into dust.

**Yusei: 3100**

**Dark Signer Roman: 1700**

Yusei shook her head wildly and placed a card down. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's mine, then," Roman said, taking a card from the top of his Deck. "Let's see how many more direct attacks from my** Earthbound Immortal** you can handle, my dear! **Earthbound Immortal**, attack Yusei directly!" He commanded.

Yusei threw up a card before the attack landed. "I play the trap card, **Spirit Force**!" The webs span off her and flew in different directions. "Not only is your attack deflected, but I'm allowed to bring a reinforcement out, too!" She informed. Roman shook his head, a settled laugh on his lips.

"You won't be doing any of that."

"What-?"

"I play the trap card, **Earthbound Wave**!" Roman presented a calamity causing card. "This defects the use of your **Spirit Force**! Nothing shall protect you from **Uru's** wrath, Yusei!" He shouted as the webs suddenly rebounded off the walls and struck through Yusei like spears. Crying out, Yusei shrieked as she was flung back and crashed near the entrance of the bridge, the old bridge swinging dangerously. Yusei clutched her side, coughing a mouthful of blood and groaning as the wounds along her ribs tore open.

**Yusei: 100**

**Roman: 1700**

* * *

><p>"<em>Yusei<em>!" The twins shouted in fear.

"Damnit, kid, get up!" Shouted Trudge.

* * *

><p>"He's right," Roman laughed, watching the crimson liquid stain Yusei's royal-blue jacket. "Stand up, Yusei! Retaliate against me so I can throw you into the shadows! I will wipe you out of assistance, dear goddaughter! Just as I did to be rid of that fool of your father!"<p>

Yusei opened her eyes and glared at him with rage, holding her bleeding side as she got on her feet and spat out blood that remained on her tongue, clearing her throat.

"My father wasn't a fool! Just you wait, Roman! I'm going to show you what happens when you insult my family!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Lower levels, Reactor: Uru, Western Satellite, 3:45 AM)<em>**

Crow sneezed and coughed as she pushed away a few cobwebs and wooden planks she removed. She took a step inside and looked around, flickering through the dark room. Everything looked either rundown, broken, or crushed beyond all recognizing. A few of the walls were stationed with buttons and levers and some of the screens along with them were cracked and shattered. Nothing was of use.

"This must've been a research lab used by the team who created this place," The "bullet" mused, walking around. Something went with a _crack _under her foot and Crow looked down, tilting her head as she picked up an old picture frame. "Huh? Who are they. . ." Her voice stilled, grey eyes widening as she saw a happy, loving family in the photo. A brown-haired wife was smiling as she held her baby girl, looking no-older than one, while her black-haired, blue-eyed husband smiled and held the hand of the infant. The little girl had black hair and blue eyes like her father's, but the same eye-shape and face structure her mother had.

Crow held her breath, hands trembling as she shook her head.

"N-No way. . . Yusei. . ."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Reactor: Uru, Western Satellite, 4:00 AM)<em>**

"Yusei Fudo, my sweet and naïve goddaughter," Roman chuckled as Yusei glared at him past all her pain, the blood running down her side and dripping off her jacket not looking too good. "Oh? Does it hurt, my dear? You can always surrender now and run away to lick your wounds like the pathetic _bitch _you are," He chuckled, Yusei fisting her side with pain and anger. "Or is it you're too scared to draw? It's understandable if you are. I would be as well if my Life-points were on the line."

Yusei coughed, removing her hand and wiping the blood on her jeans.

"I. . . I'm not scared!" She countered, drawing her card and ignoring a wave of vertigo. It would be hard to Duel with her wounds reopened, but she had no other choice. Those last bits of a hundred Life-Points she had needed to be saved. She drew her card and held her breath; it was a monster.

"And we shall bring you closer to the end, Yusei!" His goddaughter shouted as she was attacked by a plow of spider webs, taking half of her Life-Points.

**Yusei: 50**

**Roman: 1700**

As Yusei held her side and wiped her away the blood that rushed into her mouth, Roman hummed tauntingly.

"Destiny has you in its grasp!" He sneered. "It's crushing you!" He shouted as Yusei stood on her feet, a familiar gleam in her eyes causing Roman to glare back at her. "This Duel is over!"

"It's not over 'till the last card is played!" Yusei shouted back and placing a monster in activation. "I summon **Zero Guardna (LV:4/ATK:0/DEF:0)** in defense mode!" Propelling from the card was a toy airplane character with huge red eyes, a cinder black tied to its neck. "Next, I place one card face-down and end my turn." Yusei kneeled down for a second, coughing more red residue from her mouth before standing and wiping her lips.

"Impressive," Roman didn't sound as "impressed" as he put it. "You have the will to fight on after all. I suppose you inherited that stubbornness from your father," With a spat, he glared at what his superior had bought into the world, the seed that could put an end to all he had worked for. "To think that after eighteen years, the Signer that stumbles into this Hellish abyss, in hopes of defeating me, is none other than Hajime Fudo's daughter," He closed his eyes, almost lost in his own recollections. "And you think Destiny is not the one in control."

"Life is what _we _decide it to be, Roman!" Yusei beseeched, holding her bended arm to her chest. "It's what we believe it to be. No one decides it for anyone!"

"Such strong words, Yusei," Roman opened his eyes, looking directly into Yusei's sharply glowing ones. "However, fate is undeniable. You cannot simple stop what has started years before your birth. In fact, this began a few years before you were born, all of this power found and created none other by your father."

Yusei took a step back, making a sound of stubbornness before taking one step forward, refusing to be afraid. She wanted to hear what Roman said, whether it would be the truth or a lie.

"It's time you've learned the truth, my dear. Twenty years ago, your father, an expert in quantum physics, discovered planetary particles," He took a moment to let the words sink in, watching as Yusei absorbed the information and try to piece it together. "In case you did not inherit Hajime's intelligence, allow me to explain; planetary particles act like planetary gears, forming other particles with one another, creating a unity between them. Similar to how you and your little friends have been bounded together by the Crimson Dragon, planetary particles bond the same. Your father's team began to conduct experiments, using planetary particles to build and manipulate stronger molecular-structures. Which led to the discovery on Ener-D, soon leading to the creation of the Ener-D Reactor. Rex and I joined as his research assistants. Everyone was excited about the possibilities the Reactor was presenting, especially your father; he couldn't contain his enthusiasm. . ."

* * *

><p>"<em>Gentlemen," Hajime's eyes gleamed with high hopes and wonder as he smiled at the Goodwin brothers, the three of them proud to be in front of the wonderful machine they strived to create with the research team. Hajime looked excited, though keeping himself calm as he was in his work place. "It's working. And this," He showed a small eudiometer that held some sort of light. "Is the key, or as I shall call it, Yuusei Ryuushi." He explained with a smile.<em>

_The brothers smiled and nodded, the both of them elated to have their work complete. Just then, an intern walked into the room with a phone in hand._

"_Prof. Fudo, it's for you. It's from New Domino Memorial Hospital."_

_Hajime thanked the young man and took the phone, speaking with the other person. Rex and Roman nearly jumped when their superior spoke rapidly, looking bewilder before calling out a cheer, jumping and shouting with praise._

"_Yes! Yes, of course I'll get there soon! Tell my wife to hang in there and I'll-"_

"_Prof. Fudo," The intern interrupted the excited scientist. "I need to remind you that you have a meeting with the board of directors in the next ten minutes. I'm afraid it will last until five o'clock, sir."_

"_F-Five o'clock?" Hajime gasped, shaking his head. "No, you don't realize that I cannot stay! My wife, she just went into labor and she needs me! I cannot just-"_

"_Hajime, calm down," Roman patted the soon-to-be new father on the shoulder, smiling calmly. "Please, take deep breaths. Sir, I believe it's best that you go to the meeting. It may have to do with the project." Before Hajime could protest again, Roman spoke. "Rex and I will go and help your wife ("We will?" Rex asked while his big brother talked) while you will handle the meeting. Please have faith in us to see that both Mrs. Fudo and your child will be fine."_

_Biting his lip and thinking for a moment, Prof. Fudo nodded, sighing as he pocketed Ryuushi Yuusei and fixed the lapels of his coat._

"_Please, call me if something happens."_

"_Of course," The blonde bowed respectively and motioned his little brother to follow, the latter doing so as they walked out of the lab together, lab coats swishing at their heels._

"_Brother, did you just-"_

"_I did."_

"_But why-"_

"_I understand Prof. Fudo's anxiety, but that does not mean he can drop everything and abandon work as important as this," Roman snuffed, surprising Rex. "Rex, all the work we've placed into this project cannot be thrown away. We must make sure that Prof. Fudo is cleared of all distractions."_

"_Including the birth of his first child?" Rex pondered._

"_It's not as if he'll never see it," Sighed the elder Goodwin. "This meeting is more important at the moment. Tell me, when that little tyke of yours was born, did you rush to the hospital during work?"_

"_No," Roman made a look as if to say "see my point?" but Rex finished with, "Though my wife was terrible angry with me then. And then she left and took the child with her." He bitterly reminded. Roman winced and looked at his baby brother from the corner of his eye. He remembered that and it did not end well for Rex. Sure, he and his wife never got along in the first place. Roman wondered what was going on through Rex's mind when he married her. It must've hurt Rex, unable to see the baby he never saw much of._

"_Have you seen the little one as of late?"_

"_I'm afraid not," Rex sighed. His voice was a little depressed, if not empty. "All I can remember is that my child had what use to be my hair," His fingers ran briefly through his black, curly hair. "At least people do not confuse us for twins anymore."_

_Roman nodded. "True. Now," He sighed as he and Rex neared the exit. "Let's see what Mrs. Fudo bought into the world."_

"_You're actually excited about this, aren't you, brother?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous."_

_Rex held back a teasing grin, catching that shimmer in his brother's eyes._

* * *

><p><em>The brothers now sat in the delivery room of New Domino Memorial hospital, Rex holding his hand to his chest while Roman drank his third cup of black coffee. The doors to the entrance opened and Hajime ran in, looking at the brothers with wide eyes.<em>

"_Am I too late? Did she make it? Did the baby make it? Did something go wrong? What went wrong? Where's my child? What happened to Rex's hand? Where'd you get the coffee? What-"_

_He was lightly smacked across the head, blinking and not expecting that._

"_Forgive me, sir, but that was necessary," Rex sighed, glad that he used his good hand. "To answer your questions in order; Yes, you just missed the delivery, I give you my apologies. Yes, she made it. Yes, the baby made it, without any problems, I assure you. Nothing went wrong and again, nothing went wrong. Your child is with Akina. Your wife broke my hand after gripping it too hard during labor. And Roman can get you a coffee if you like, but __clearly__, you need one."_

_A cup of steaming coffee was placed into the worried man's hands as he and his assistants walked to Akina's room, Hajime taking a breath as he saw his wife, positively glowing from birth with her hair let down and her arms holding a bundle to her chest._

"_Hajime," She smiled, tears in her eyes. "Sit by me, please. Do you want to hold your daughter?"_

"_D-Daughter?" Hajime almost dropped his cup as he stuttered. Rex took the caffeinated drink as Hajime walked to Akina's side, taking a seat at the room his wife could provide and shakily taking the newborn-life in his hands. He pulled back the blankets and chocked, happiness leaking through his eyes in liquid form._

"_A-Akina. . ." He sniffled a little, pulling his baby girl closer to him. "She's beautiful. . ." He kissed the top of her down, black hair, labor-tired blue eyes blinking at him with pale cheeks rosy-red. Hajime stood and showed his coworkers, a tear running down his cheek as he smiled fatherly. "Rex, Roman. . . I cannot tell you how I feel right now. This is. . . Beyond any type of happiness I've ever felt in my life."_

"_We can see that, sir," Rex said with a smile and bow of his head. "And we congratulate your wife and daughter's health and this day for you."_

"_Indeed." Roman agreed._

"_Gentlemen" Hajime looked at his wife, who nodded with a smile, urging her husband to go on. "This may be rushed but, I would like the both of you to be her godfathers." He said._

"_S-Sir?" The brothers gaped in unison, causing their superior to smile._

"_Please. Knowing that she would be in your hands if something were to happen would help us-" He motioned to Akina, "be at ease. I cannot think of anyone else who would be suited for the job than you two." He held his daughter in the air, beaming with joy. "Don't you think so, my star?"_

_The child merely yawned and drooled a spit bubble, her father laughing and pulling her close._

"_How cute," He pulled her back down and kissed her head again. "My beautiful little star. My. . . Yusei." Blinking, Hajime chewed on the name for a bit before smiling. "Yes. . . Akina, how about that?" He walked over to his wife and smiled. "How about Yusei? We can call her that."_

"_Yusei?" Akina tilted her head, sighing. "Are you sure? I don't want anyone to make fun of her name, Hajime."_

"_This is name is special," Said her husband, cradling his first born and smiling as she dozed back to sleep. "Yusei Fudo. After Yuusei Ryuushi."_

"_The planetary particle, sir?" Roman asked._

"_It's special, Roman. Yuusei Ryuushi holds a connections, and tightly bonds its fellow particles together. I wish the same for Yusei," The lead scientist caressed a red cheek, the baby-soft well warm under his touch. "I want her to be able to bond people she meets, with others and herself. I want her to live happily and in unity with those around her. I know she will be able to do that. My Yusei. . . I'm sure she will become something amazing in the future, gentlemen. I can feel it."_

_The Goodwin brothers looked at each other before looking back at the loving family, both mentally agreeing that at the moment, work would mean nothing at this time. For now, Hajime would be allowed to be free from the shackles of work and enjoy this glorious day. The day he and Akina become the parents of little Yusei Fudo._

* * *

><p>"How sickly-sweet is was, back then," Roman looked sick to his stomach, disgusted that a memory came back. Yusei merely stared back at him, breathing as her hand held her side. "But it was only a matter of time before things went wrong for your father, Yusei."<p>

**"_After your birth, the research of the Ener-D project returned and things were running smoothly. Until that faithful day. I, my brother, and Prof. Fudo were working late in the evening. . ."_**

_Typing along the keys of the main motherboard, the three scientists stopped as a red warning light flashed over the screen. A distant sound of hardware rumbling above stilled the tanned man's fingers._

"_That doesn't sound good." Shocked, Hajime typed a few pass codes through the system and gasped, eyes widening as the charts before him began to rise and fall. Suddenly, all the bard began to steadily rise, if not dangerously. "These energy readings can't be right. . ."_

"_There's nothing wrong with the equipment," Roman looked at the reactor, puzzled by the rumbling sounds from it. "Everything is running fine."_

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>None of us could comprehend what we were witnessing. The only thing we were certain of was that the Ener-D Reactor seemed to be creating a strange and magnificent power. Nothing that science could define. As the tests proceeded, strange weather began to inflict on New Domino City. And that's when your dimwitted father began to interfere. . ."<em>**

"_Prof. Fudo, you cannot be serious!" Roman exclaimed as he and Rex stood before the man of higher caliber in shock. "You're shutting the project down?!"_

"_Gentlemen, I have no choice," Hajime sighed, looking bedraggled with days of sleep lost in his eyes, a light stubble on his chin. "We cannot pinpoint the Reactor and the recent weather patterns that have occurred for the past several weeks. It's-"_

"_Well, yes, but that is why we must press on, sir." Rex interrupted. _

"_It's why we have to stop," Hajime said firmly, years of intelligence blooming in his blue eyes and his face turning that of a tactician. "We can't risk something terrible happening." He closed his eyes, sighing tiredly. "We cannot knowingly put the city in danger for the name of progress."_

_With reluctance, Rex nodded his hand in understanding. However, his older brother was clenching his fists, glaring murderously at an unsuspecting Hajime. _

* * *

><p>"I wasn't happy, to say the least," Roman scoffed, minimized pupils flaring in inked-whites. "If Professor Fudo were to have his way, he would throw away all that hard work. So I did some investigating and discovered that there was another part of the world where similar weather conditions and seismic anomalies were happening at the same time as our tests." He looked above and smirked at Uru. "So I journeyed to the Nazca lands to find out as much information as I could. I was so curious, so I drove out to see these lines for myself. It was there I met a man. A man from Yliaster."<p>

"Yliaster?" Yusei asked. Hadn't Director Goodwin said that name once?

"After a brief discussion with him, I returned to the lab. And then I heard it. A voice that wasn't like me talking to you. No," Roman shook his head. "It wasn't words, but the light was speaking to me, nonetheless! And then, I saw it all!" He bellowed, shocking Yusei. "And I understood! The Ener-D Reactor was destiny's instrument! It had the power to break the seals of the Nazca lines; to release the Army of Shadows; and instigate the great battle!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Lower levels, Reactor: Uru, Western Satellite, 4:20 AM)<em>**

Treading over a few cable wires and rocks, Crow huffed as she made it to the end of the hall, looking around with not a hint of light guiding her way. At the end of the hall, she saw a door cracked open.

"Wonder what's behind there." With her curiosity inflicting her, the caregiver walked over to the door and pushed it open, looking inside and gasping, pushing the door all the way open. "Rex Goodwin?!" The director turned to her with an unreadable look, blue-grey suit pressed and grey eyes hard. Crow noticed his torn arm sleeve, the metal prophetic gleaming through the darkness. "What are you doing here?"

"Crow Hogan. . ." The silver-haired man sighed, turning away. Crow was having none of that.

"Hold it! What the Hell is going on here?" She asked, stepping into the room.

"I came to say goodbye to someone. To. . . To my brother." He turned back to the astonished Duelist, looking regretful.

"Huh?" Crow looked over his shoulder, spotting a collection of photos bound together. The one on top showed three young men dressed in lab coats, the two similar-looking men smiling while the eldest, though shortest, man of the trio grinned happily at the camera.

"When we were young, everyone knew my big brother was a genius. I was always very proud of him," Rex held back an emotion as he spoke, a dark truth lurking over his eyes. "But in addition to his genius, my brother was burdened with a great destiny. . ."

* * *

><p><em>"This issue is not up for debate!" Prof. Fudo shouted as he was surrounded by six large men in black suits, all expressionless with black glasses. Hajime knew they were trouble, having a bad feeling the minute they broke down the doors to his lab. "I am shutting down the Reactor!"<em>

"_I'm afraid you are no longer authorized to do so, Prof. Fudo," Grunted one of the men. "As of this morning, you have been expelled from the R.R.D."_

_Hajime gasped. "What?!" _

_"We've poured way too much money into the development of this reactor. We're not going to sit back and let it all go to waste," The man informed, stepping aside for another man to step forward. "So Roman Goodwin will be taking over." The man in question smirked ravenously at Hajime, the latter horrified._

_"Roman, what is the meaning of-"_

_"The R.R.D. needs to be led by someone with the courage to move forward," The blonde shrugged carelessly. "The Board now feels that I am that person." He smiled wickedly. Hajime furrowed his brows, looking displeased and professional at the same time._

_"I've already taken action and shut down the generator towers. The seals are already in place, they-" _

_"When you say "seals", Roman pulled out four cards, the collection glittering by the rays of the Ener-D Reactor. "Are you talking about these?" In his grasp were_ **Stardust Dragon**_,_ **Red Dragon Archfiend**_,_ **Black Rose Dragon**_, and_ **Ancient Fairy Dragon**_._ _Hajime's jaw almost flopped to the floor as his eyes popped out. _

_"How did you-?" Fighting down his question with a growl, Hajime suddenly sprang to his feet and swiped the cards from Roman's hand and made a quick escape for the exit._

"_Stop him!" Roman roared, bullets fired from the men's guns. The ex-scientist made a leap for the door, crying out as one bullet grazed his temple while another plunged into his ankle. He stumbled and dropped a card, the blue and pink glittering dragon left behind as Hajime made his escape._

* * *

><p><em>In the dark hallways of the lab, Hajime coughed and held his head. He yelled as Rex carefully removed the bullet in his ankle, dressing the wound before wrapping and thick gauze around it, then moving onto the small cut<em>

_"Talk to me, sir, how can I help you?" Rex asked, having found his superior not too long ago. _

_"Rex. . ." Wheezing, Hajime all but thrust the three remaining cards to the startled man's hands, staggering to his feet and looking down the hallway. "Shut down. . . The Reactor. Take the cards and hide them from your brother. . .!"_

"_Sir, what about you?" Rex asked, shocked as Hajime began to limp on his fixed ankle._

"_Akina and Yusei. . . They. . . They're coming for a lunch visit. And those men. . . If they find them and do something to them, Rex, I . . . I could never forgive myself!" Coughing, Hajime forced away the pain and dizziness within him and started a broken sprint. "I. . . I need to get them out of here!"_

"_Hajime!" Rex shouted after the man, but his old friend did not look back. That was the last time Rex saw of Hajime Fudo._

* * *

><p>"It was at that moment, the door to the Netherworld opened," Huffing, Roman closed his eyes in acceptance. "And I became a Dark Signer."<p>

* * *

><p>"So your brother started hearing voices and then made the Reactor spin in reverse?" Crow asked as she and Rex walked down another hallway."I guess with forces like that at work, it's no wonder the legendary man who tried to build the Daedalus Bridge wasn't successful." She sighed, scratching at her ponytail.<p>

"So I take it you believe that legendary man really existed?" Rex asked in front of her. Feeling another itch, Crow nodded as she scratched at the spot.

"Well, yeah," She nodded, looking like a confused child. "I mean, the guy is kind of, sort of my hero." Pulling her hand down, Crow looked at her chest and took her dog tag, her reflection looking right back at her. "One day I'm gonna reunite New Domino City and Satellite- oof!" She bumped into the director's back, surprised to see it so stiff-looking.

"Yes, of course," The silver-eyed man huffed. "And then you're going to change society and stop crim,e and cure diseases." There was something in Rex's voice. Sarcasm maybe. But something else. Either way, the words hurt and Crow's sense of justice sobered down. "You know, I might be able to make that dream a reality. But first I need you to deliver a message for my goddaughter."

The redhead tilted her head, waiting with excitement humming from her heart.

"Tell her if she beats my brother, then I will be waiting for her in the end." The words ended as the door he stepped through shut tightly. Gasping, Crow ran and pounded at the door, gritting her teeth.

"Wait! What are you talking about?" She shouted, her question echoing through the hallways. "What do you mean? In the end? What the Hell does that mean?!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Reactor: Uru, Western Satellite, 4:30 AM)<em>**

Over the winds of the Ener-D reactor, Yusei shook her head when Roman had finished telling her his side of the story.

"You lied to me, Roman!" She shouted, no longer caring about her bleeding side. "You said that my father was greedy! And that he didn't care about the safeguards!" She snarled.

"Oh, Yusei," Roman tsk'ed with a chuckle. "I said what I said because I wanted to upset you, my dear. To rattle you. You looked so pitiful when I said your father was such a terrible man," He crackled, igniting Yusei's anger. "But in reality, he was much more worse! Much more! He was a self-righteous bore, the destiny before him to great for him to obtain and the magnificence of the Ener-D reactor too powerful for him to comprehend! He was blinded by fear! Just as you will be!" He shouted as he picked his next card.

**Yusei: 50**

**Roman: 1700**

"This is it! The moment that Destiny has been pushing me towards!" He bought all of his anger into his next attack, his Earthbound Immortal's red eyes zoning in on Yusei. "**Earthbound Immortal Uru**, attack Yusei directly!"

"I don't think so!" Yusei threw her arm and **Zero Gardna** flew forward, throwing the cinder block attacked to its neck and turning into dust as the attack was negated. "When I release **Zero Gardna**, it deflects your attack and I avoid taking battle damage." She said.

"Heh," Roman laughed, smirking at the daughter of his nemesis. "So you've managed to survive another attack." He set one card face-down. "How much longer do you think you can keep this up?"

"I draw!" Yusei whipped out a card and plucked another from her hand. "And I set two face-downs!" She declared, looking over the Duel charts and grinding her teeth together.

'_I just hope that one of them can save me.' _Shaking her head, she held it high.

"Looks like it's your move, Roman!"

"I've got your back against the wall, closing in" Her second godfather muttered, fishing a card from his Deck. He laughed at the results. "And this card shall see to your demise! With the power of **Earthbound Whirlwind** and the presence of **Earthbound Immortal Uru**, all of your spell and trap cards are obliterated!" He laughed as a tornado flew over and threw the cards into the air.

"It's a good thing you did! I activate **Starlight Road**, which not only negates the attack, but it allows me to pave the road for my dragon!" With the road shining as bright as the Milky Way, Yusei took a step forward and held her hand in the air, a powerful orb of light gathering in her hand before she released it. "_The constellations guide his way and star-lit wishes give him his strength. Of friendship, brotherhood, and love, let the path of light lead him to stars! Let's rev it up with _**Stardust Dragon (LV:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2000)**!" With a rain of shooting stars, **Stardust** appeared, roaring with all its might.

"So, you managed to summon your lizard," Roman said in a bland tone. "It's a little too late for that." Yusei looked back at him sharply.

"We'll see about that." Roman's eyebrow twitched at her words. Something in her voice held promise, something of confidence. "I trigger the **Shooting Star** trap!" The last card somersaulting in the air stopped and glowed as it was activated. "With **Stardust Dragon** on the field, Shooting Star can destroy one of your cards." A smile cracked on her lips. "Let's see what you can do without your **Spider Web** field spell in the way!"

Roman smirked. "Actually, let's not. I activate** Anti-Emptiness**!" He threw down a card and a green haze smoked out of his colossal spider. The blue glow from Yusei's card began to die.

**Earthbound Immortal Uru: (ATK:0000)**

"What the Hell?"

"When I sacrifice the attack points of my monster in play, I can stop the effect of your trap." Yusei frowned and Roman laughed at her reaction. "And now with that out of the way, my **Earthbound Immortal** regains its attack points!"

**Earthbound Immortal Uru: (ATK:3000)**

"In that case, I play the trap card,** Battle Waltz**, which duplicates my **Stardust Dragon** into a **Waltz Token**!" Like splicing a gene, another silver-scaled, golden-eyed dragon appeared, bellowing and flaring its wings.

"My** Earthbound Immortal** cannot be attacked in battle! Have you forgotten that, Yusei? Sneered Roman.

"I know, but I can attack _you_!" Yusei threw her hand out and shouted. "Go! _Cosmic Flare_!"

"I activate** Roar of the Earthbound**!" The attack seized and the **Token** was stopped. "And by destroying it, there go your Life-Points Yusei!"

"Not unless I release my **Stardust Dragon** and stop it!"

"Then I shall activate **Brilliant Shrine Art** and destroy your token! And before you even think about it, the effects of my trap redirect **Stardust Dragon's** attack to **Uru** and takes your Life-Points!" Throwing his head back with spikes of silver shinning, Roman laughed manically. "This is Destiny's hour, Yusei! But don't be too discouraged, my dear. You've done what you were suppose to do. You've played a very important role in this story. Your father would be blubbering like a fool if he saw what you've become now."

**Stardust** rammed its head into **Uru**, dust flying everywhere and blinding everyone. Roman opened his eyes to see what was left of the thorn in his side when he gasped. Yusei stood there; her tank top and jacket crusted from dry blood, her hair slightly astray, and some dirt cover her cheeks. Yet she still stood, very much alive and with the same fiery passion her father had twenty years ago. "It can't be-!"

"I know you thought it was over, and that your big moment was coming. But unfortunately, I don't take damage when my duplicate dragon is destroyed." She explained, arms crossed and face set in a scowl.

"_What_?!"

"And not only that, Roman, but your** Earthbound Immortal** is about to take a hit. It's all because of my **Waltz Token'**s Special Ability." She looked up at the dark creature of Hell, it's legs almost crumpling under it as it's attack points dropped.

**Earthbound Immortal Uru: (ATK:500)**

"Roman, I've listen to you long enough," Sighing, Yusei closed her eyes and held her hands to her sides, the rainbow whips of the Ener-D reactor flying and playing with her hair and jacket. "You do terrible things. Then you say it's all "Destiny's Will", that all of this was meant to happen. The explosion, the Satellite and New Domino separating from its original state, the Signer and Dark Signer War. The marks and the weird lines, all of it! Well, I got some very bad news for you, Roman," Whipping her branded arm, Yusei declared with a brilliant light in her eyes. "There is _no_ such thing as Destiny! There's only what you do, and what you don't do! But listening. . ." Looking the other way, Yusei gazed into the pool of crystal light, the blue of her eyes swirling with pain and sorrow. "I know what you mean when you say this has to do with me. You want me to be ashamed of my father, to see me be angry, and you want me to blame him for what he left for me to burden. I almost did, knowing that I had to take care of this if it had ruined my friends' pasts and futures. But that's not it. . ."

She shook her head and smiled sadly.

"I understand that life is a long series of chain reactions. If my father had never discovered those "planetary particle" things. . . Then Zero Reverse would have never happened. . . Satellite would've still be a part of New Domino City. . . Millions of people wouldn't be left to turn to steal and commit crime just to get some change in their pockets. . . Blitz, Tank, and Nervin wouldn't have been thieves in the past. . . Rally's mother would have never gotten sick and died from anemia, nor would his father have been killed in a factory incident. . . Jack, Crow, and Kalin would have grown up with their parents and families. . ." Breathing harshly, she looked up at Roman as tears splashed along with the energy waves, her heart soaring with love for the father she never met. "But my dad was my dad! Not some cosmic chess piece! As for all the shit I and the ones I love had to go through, don't tell me that's "fate"! Don't tell me it happened because it was meant to! It's all a lie. . ." She shook her head and shrieked. "It was because of _you_!"

"If only you knew how wrong you are." Roman growled, his breathing ragged as he resisted the urge to wring his goddaughter's neck.

"Yusei, you better not listen to that nutcase!"

Something shinned near the Duel Queen as it flew from below the bridge. Yusei caught it before it fell into the vortex below. She looked down and spotted a familiar redhead poking out of an air duct.

"Crow?!"

"Thought you might want to look at that," Placing her hands on her hips, Crow gave a pointed look from her small crawlspace. "And don't you dare listen to what this bastard is preachin' to ya. It's nothing but bull!"

"Crow. . ."

"I heard what you said about your dad, and your totally right," Crow dangled her legs over the edge of the duct, placing her hands on her lap as the light cast shadows on her face. "This has nothing to do with "Destiny" or what you were left to take care of because of what your dad did. He had no idea that Roman was going to turn on him and I'm sure as Hell that he wouldn't have left you to do the dirty work," Her eyes turned lucid with honesty. "He wanted you to be happy, I bet. He wanted to be with you and your mom."

"Me and my mom . . .?" Yusei looked at the item in her hands, looking at the old family photo. She looked just like her mother and the likeness between she and her father was uncanny. A drop of salty water splashed onto the picture and Yusei lifted her hand to her cheek, realizing that she was crying.

"Listen, look at it this way; if Zero Reverse never happened, then you, me, and the others would have never met! Sure some bad things happened, but at the end of the day, it was all worth it! We had each other and we were happy, right?" Crow sighed, wiping her own eyes as they began to sting. "C-C'mon, don't you remember what Kalin said? You gotta stop blaming yourself for problems you didn't start nor had a part of. You think any of us would have thought, "Hey, it's Yusei's fault that our lives are crappy just because her old man didn't see it coming." No way, friend! You know that none of us would put the blame on you. Not me, the guys, Rally, Kalin, or Jack! No. All of us are just lucky we've got each other's backs."

Yusei's necklace glimmered behind her tank top, her hand instinctively cupping over it. She thought about Jack, and then everyone else. Crow was right.

"And you know what? Good and bad things happens. That's life, not Destiny!" Spitting, Crow crossed her arms. "And the only reason this jerk is saying that is because he's being a douche! Or maybe I was "destined" to say that." Laughing at her own joke, the** Blackwing** Duelist grinned and threw a thumbs-up. "But either way, finish this guy so we can get the Hell out of here!"

Yusei nodded with a small smile, turning back to her glaring godfather with certainty.

"What really matters is that we listen to ourselves," She nodded before continuing. "And we do what we think is right. Maybe there is such a thing as "Destiny", and maybe there isn't. But if it is, then I know for sure that you're "destined" to fall to my last trap!" She threw the card into the air and it landed on her field zone with a snap. "I play **Stardust Flash**! And by releasing **Stardust Dragon** on this turn, I can bring him back from the Graveyard!"

"You can summon that beast again?" Roman gasped, eyes widening into disks as the dragon of the cosmos flew over him, it's monstrous roar hurting his ear drums.

"That's right, Roman! And he's gonna attack with _Cosmic Flare_!" At Yusei's command, Stardust raised its maw and fired millions of star-filled jest, blasting away Roman's side of the field as the last of the Life-Points were tallied.

**Yusei: 50**

**Dark Signer Roman: 0000**

Roman landed on his hands and knees with a cough, curled into a ball. Yusei took a hesitant step to check on him, yet an eerie chuckle came from her godfather. He looked up at her with his twisted eyes, in the brink of insanity like Kalin's were.

"You truly think it's all over, do you?" Roman chuckled, his skin turning ashen and his body beginning to disintegrate. "Well, unless you are able to get to all of the control units, you are out of lucky, my dear goddaughter!" At that last second, his Duel Disk exploded and snapped the suspension supports of the bridge. Yusei screamed as she was thrown off the bridge and sent flying into the glowing light.

"YUSEI!"

Everything blacked out for the black-haired protagonist fell into the lake of light, rays tangling around her arms and legs, pulling her into the bright light. All went silent and blind-sided.

* * *

><p><strong>(?, ?, ?, ?:?)<strong>

All of the air rushed into Yusei at once as she came to, black spots appearing before her eyes as she batted them away. Rasping, she coughed into her fist before sitting on her knees, shaking her head and opening her eyes again.

A purple-soil wasteland laid before her, nothing but a black sky and a cold wind as her greeting. Warily, she propped one foot in front of her before bringing her entire body up to a stand, grunting as her side burned with pain. She removed her gloved-hand from her side and made a face at the caked blood there. The wound was healing, but slowly.

"Where am I?" She asked herself, taking a step forward. Another cold wind blew right past her and she froze, a groan erupting from behind her. Spinning backwards, she gasped as ghoul-like creatures with dark skin began to rise from the ground and climb to her, their deformed faces moaning and groaning at her. "St-Stay back! Leave me alone!" Yusei made a move to punch one of them, yet it grabbed her Signer' arm tightly. Her tail glowed and Yusei gasped a vision passed through her eyes.

All she could see was the fully functioning Ener-D Reactor spiraling out of control as it blew up, people near the fire turning into nothing as the bomb blasted away the entire place, taking human lives with it.

Back in the present, Yusei yanked her arm away and stepped back, looking at all of the horrific creatures.

"Wait. . . Are these the spirits of those who were killed in Zero Reverse?" She took a step back, gulping as the poor creatures staggered over to her. "Why are you attacking me? Look, I really am sorry for what happened back then! I know that isn't much but I just want to tell you that! Please, let me be!" She shouted. The monsters still went after her, many popping from the ground and wrapping their cold dead fingers around her ankles, pulling her into the soggy soil.

"NO! Let me go!" Yusei screamed and struggled, kicking and wriggling, wailing as the souls tried to dunk her head into the soil, the awful smell of miasma filling her nostrils and cutting off her breathing. Yusei screamed, begging for her life. "NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"_Enough!"_

A voice broke out through the wasteland. The vengeful spirits cried out as an incredible light broke over their world. They shielded themselves, afraid of it.

"_Leave, you spirits of the Netherworld! This one's time has not come! She still has business to take care of in the Over World."_

The souls obeyed and released Yusei, throwing her back above the ground and sinking back into the soil. Coughing and half-frighten, Yusei curled herself up, breathing deeply and shutting her eyes.

"_Yusei. . ."_

Wheezing, Yusei sat on her knees and elbows, cracking one eye open and looking up as the blinding light surrounded her. Someone stood in front of her, the glow around them warm and comforting.

"_Yusei. . . Take my hand. . ."_

Obediently, Yusei took the large hand held toward her, grasping it tightly. Subconsciously, she fell into the warmth the being had, trapped in its embrace as a fury of winds whirled around them and lifted them into the air. Yusei held her breath and shut her eyes, barely feeling their presence leaving the place.

* * *

><p>"<em>Akina!"<em>

_Yusei opened her eyes, only to witness three men dressed in black with armed Duel Disks surrounding a brown-haired woman near the edge of a caved catwalk, a man on the other side calling out to her and a distinctive wail coming from the man._

'_What is this?'_

"_Dear," Yusei looked at the woman, watching as tears filled her lime-green eyes and run over her apologetic smile, that smile given to the worried man on the side of the bridge. "Take our daughter and get out of here. I'll hold them off as long as I can."_

"_No!" The man shook his head, looking desperate. "I will not leave you here! I want all of us to get out of here alive! Akina, I cannot live without you! Our daughter cannot live without you! Akina-!"_

"_Please, just do it for me," Turning on her own Duel Disk_ _and summoning a warrior garbed in golden and turquoise armor, angel wings along the metal garters of its legs and and a horn in it's hands. "I love you, Hajime. Please, take good care of Yusei. . . I love you, Hajime. . . I love you, my baby. . ." She turned to the men and threw her hand out, advancing her monster. "_**Harvest Angel of Wisdom (LV:4/ATK:1800/DEF:1000)**_, make sure these bastards don't lay a finger on my family!" The armored angel threw his palms to its sides and shot an jets of green lights, one blowing the men off their feet and the other destroying the rest of the bridge, knocking Hajime to the other side as the walls caved in._

"_AKINA!"_

"_MOTHER!" Yusei screamed as another flash of light broke through the terrible scene._

* * *

><p><em>Yusei blinked and looked around, startled as red lights flashed everywhere. The room she was in was shaking, machines breaking by the pressure of some unnatural force and papers askew. She walked down a set of steps and looked forward, spotting Hajime bending over a small pod and tucking something into it. She walked closer, peering in and gasping when she saw herself, only as a year-old baby.<em>

_Her infant-self was crying, blotchy in the face and wailing as the seat belts were strapped around her. Her big blue eyes opened and she looked at her father, mentally asking where her mother went and what her father was doing._

"_Don't worry," Yusei stared at her father as he caressed the infant's cheek, humming softly to calm her down. When the child did not, he smiled and looked like he wanted to say so many things. Yusei could read the expression on his face. He wanted to say he was sorry. "You'll be safe, my little star," He bent down and kissed her forehead one last time, pulling back and silently crying as he reached for the ejection button. "Yusei, your mother and I love you. . . We always will. Please. . ." A tear escaped, landing on the baby's cheek. "Never forget that. . ."_

"_Father. . ." The button was pressed and Yusei's cries were muffle as she was sent away, just as a light burst into the room. The older Yusei reached forward, grabbing for her father's coat just as the light took him. "DAD!"_

_All was quiet yet again._

* * *

><p>Yusei could hear the sound of dripping water the next second. Groaning, she tried to move, stiffening as she felt someone hold her up. A hand rested on her injured side and she panicked, trying to move away with her weak strength.<p>

"_Yusei, be calm," _A voice said. Yusei could tell it was the same person who saved her from the corpses. _"I am only going to rid of your wounds. Please, be still." _

"Why are you doing this?" Yusei asked, clamping her teeth on her lip as her injuries mended themselves together and cleaned away the blood. Yusei looked at her side, her blurry vision able to make out the cotton of her blue coat. Where did all the blood go? "Who. . . Who are you?" She rasped, squinting at the person.

"_You don't recognize. . ." _The light vanished and a young man in his early twenties stood in front of her, tan and slender with spiky black hair and deep blue eyes as dark as the ocean. _"Your own dad?"_

Yusei gasped, unable to speak.

"F. . .Fah. . ."

"_Yusei," _The man smiled, looking proud as he held the girl by her shoulders. _"Are you well, my star?"_

". . ."

"_Yusei-"_

"_Father_!" Wrapping her arms around his neck, Yusei collided with Hajime, crying silently into his pale-blue shirt and trembling like a leaf. "Dad! _D-Dad_!" She sobbed.

Hajime stood where he was, his arms held awkwardly in mid-flail. Finally, with a smile appearing on his lips, he placed his hands onto his daughter's back, rocking her slowly as she cried and held onto his shirt tightly.

"_Oh, Yusei," _He breathed, tears falling from his own eyes. "My star. . . If only I could tell you how happy I am to see you."

"_Father_. . ." Yusei whispered, pulling away slightly and looking at the once scientist in happy confusion. "How. . . How is this even happening? I. . . People said you. . . And what I just saw. . ."

"_What you just saw were of my own memories," _Hajime said, wiping away the bangs that sprawled across his daughter's forehead. _"I figured that I'd at least showed you them, to let you know what became of your mother and I."_

"Mom. . ." Yusei looked at the ground, not bothering to jump as she saw she and her father standing over a vast body of water. After all that was happening now, seeing this couldn't compare. "Is. . . Is mom here, too?"

"_I only hope so. I'm still searching for her amongst the spirits of the tormented," _Hajime stepped back, slipping his hands into Yusei's and holding them tightly, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Yusei's. _"Yusei, there is so much I wish to tell you, yet there is so little time. If I can, I want to tell you this before I go."_

"Go?" Yusei asked before shaking her head, her eyes turning watery once more. "No. . . Father, please-"

"_Hush, Yusei. Let me speak, please," _Hajime pressed his cheek to the crown of Yusei's head, closing his eyes. Yusei did the same, committing his appearance, smell, and warmth to memory. She wanted this moment to be real. So badly, it hurt. Her father was in front of her, and she wasn't going to let him leave until he was burned entirely into her memory. As he spoke, she remembered his voice, tears passing her closed eyes as he spoke to her. _"You are still needed in the other world, my daughter. Your time is not near, not in a long while."_

Frowning her eyebrows as his voice sound father, Yusei opened her eyes, gasping as she saw him glow a golden light and fly away.

"Father!"

"_Yusei, you are still needed for a greater purpose. . ."_

"Father, don't leave me!"

In that next moment, Hajime was in front of her once more. Yusei felt a hand on her cheek, warm and firm as a soft and lingering kiss was pressed to her forehead. She blinked, tears caught in the corner of her eyes.

"_My precious star, I have always been with you," _He pulled away, holding her hands in his as he glowed brighter and brighter. _"This is still true; your mother and I love you, and we will be with you, always. I know you will make the right choice, Yusei. . ."_

He flew forward and vanished past Yusei, the latter's eyes wide as her father was taken by the wind. Yusei fell to her knees, letting out a gargled wail.

"Father. . . D-Dad. . ." She cried. "_D. . . Daddy_. . ."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Reactor: Uru, Western Satellite, 5:00 AM)<em>**

"_Yuse. . . Hey. . . Wake. . . C'mon!"_

"_Please. . . You have. . . Yusei, wake. . ."_

"Yusei!" The voice made her eyes snap open. "Hey, she came to!"

Blinking, Yusei looked to see Crow, the twins, and Trudge looking over her, all of them looking relieved to see her awake.

"Welcome back," Crow helped her sit up and smiled. "Man, I knew you'd be back."

"Y-Yusei!" Leo hugged her arm and cried, sniffling into her jacket. "D-Don't ever do that again! You just fell into the light a-and I thought we'd n-never see you again!" He cried.

"D-Dummy," Luna wiped her eyes, trying to not fall apart. "She's fine, see?"

"Guys," Yusei placed her arms around the two hugging them and smiling softly. "Thanks for worrying. I'm alright." She said.

"Say, what happened to that nasty wound Roman gave you?" Trudge asked. Yusei looked at her side and lifted her tank top a little. With only the faded skin of a scar there, it looked as if Yusei didn't get hit at all.

"Eh? Where'd it go?" Asked Crow.

'_Dad_. . .' Yusei thought. Suddenly remembering, she felt around herself and sighed as she found the picture, pulling it out and then pulling out the one Rex gave her. She slipped the both of a pocket inside her jacket and she stood, looking at the startled world.

"Guys, we have no time to stand around here." She smiled and looked up, knowing that she wouldn't see the early rays of down until they defeated the last of the Dark Signers. "Come on! We have to beat these Dark Signers and win this world! We're gonna prove to Roman that we decide how we want to live in this world!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_And once again, another chapter has managed me to tear up a little, especially went I wrote Fem!Yusei meeting with her dad ;_; Daw, I'm a sucker for that stuff *wipes eyes* Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter as much as I did typing it. I really do hope I did my best since this is the chapter before we hit the last one of the arc. Unnnggghhh! I know that one is gonna be really hard to type up since I want to add bits of Akiyuki Vs. Dark Signer Mackenzie's Duel, Jack Vs Dark Signer Carlson's Duel, and then there's the huge Duel that decided the whole fate of the world and oh, damn, my head's hurting just thinking about all the rules that are in this one . Eh well, I'm not gonna let them stop me from working on it! I promise you guys that it won't come no later till Sunday. That's my goal now! To update this fic every Sunday. I'm doing it for you, my friends! Please cheer me on! (Or not, it's OK if you don't, but it's the thought that counts :3)_**

**_Alright, before I go, I'm gonna hit you guys with another SQTC question. The people who guess it right gets a spot in the chapter dedication, and it is big since it's the last chapter to this arc! So here it is; In Satellite's Queen of the Cards, who is Rex Goodwin's child? Be in mind that one hint was shown in this chapter. If you don't know it, just make a lucky guess :3 Hood luck to you guys who will try!_**

**_Well, I gotta get going! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please make sure to review and I'll get back to you guys real soon! Happy remaining Summer!_**

**_This is me saying, Peace!_**


	26. Chapter 26: In Bonds We Trust

_**We've finally made it. . . We. . . We just finally made it! OH MY GOD, GUYS! We made it to the final chapter arc of the Signer War! Can you believe it, guys? CAN YOU BELIVE IT?! I honestly thought it wouldn't be possible because of that God-forbidden hiatus I went through with this fic, but now that were here, I must say I'm really glad that we have came this far and I's really like to say thank you to all of you who stuck with this story to the end and to those who supported me and urged me to go on. I will finish this fic! Mark me on those words. MARK ME! . . . Ahem, sorry about that ^^; And I know, I know I said I won't post last Sunday, but I seriously have a good excuse for that! **_

_**Since my dad wanted the whole family together for the last week of Summer, he piled us all into the car and we were whisked off to San Diego, where we had no Wi-fi what-so-ever -_- So, I had to come back on Monday and jump right into school, which again, gave me no time. Right now, I made this chapter and a few more just to make sure I'd get them done tonight. It cost me some sleep but hey, I didn't want to leave you guys waiting any longer! That would be terrible, and for that, I am sorry, sincerely. **_

_**Anyway, before we get to the story, it's time to see which of you guys who guessed correctly on the last chapter's question. While I thank everyone who participated, I'm afraid that there is only one winner in this round. Now, let's all be good sports while I announce the winner and repeat the question; In Satellite's Queen of the Cards, who is Rex Goodwin's child? And the one who guessed correctly was. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_Princess Eon__**! Congrats to ya, man! :D You are an excellent guesser! And thank you to all of you who participated again. Seriously, it was awesome that all of you joined in and had your fun with guessing, too ^_^**_

_**Alrighty, guys, we gotta move onto this chapter! I gotta say, I watched all three episode before writing this and I realized the chapter would be way too long for anyone to take in. So, to keep everyone enthralled and in the story, I'm cutting the last Duel. I know, the Duel's are exciting to read, but I really want to focus on the plot of this more since that's what this fic is all about. It's not about what monsters or spells are played that you've guys probably seen dozens of time. It's not about the Duel either. It's all about what you feel in the story, right? The plot and the essence of the characters. I'm only doing this once since it just makes me look lazy. And I hate doing lazy work :P Trust me, my normal writing style will be back when I get to the next chapter. I promise you guys.**_

_**I hope you're ready for moments of drama, romance, friendship, hurt, comfort, family, suspense, and more!**_

_**Dedication: To **__Princess Eon__**, winner of the third (?) SQTC Quiz. This is all to you, my friend!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the rights over this anime.**_

_**Now let's get this chapter rolling!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Twenty-Six: In Bonds We Trust~<strong>_

(?, ?, ?, ?:?)

"_Are. . . Are we dead?"_

"_I think not," Running his fingers through his hair, Mackenzie stared back at a confused Carlson and a pondering Kalin, Devak lying passed-out on the floor of what appeared to be weightless light. "Think of it as if we are in a coma. We can probably hear and see things, but we are not conscious."_

"_How we got here is the real question," Added Kalin, rubbing his chin. "I. . . I remember I lost my Duel to Yusei and. . . Shit!" He clenched his hair, shaking his head. "Shit, shit, shit! I can't believe I. . . I did all of that. . . I-I didn't even listen to a word Yusei said! All that anger I had. . . Damnit!" He shouted, his voice echoing in the space. _

"_Calm down, Mr. Kessler." Said Mackenzie._

"_All I said-"_

"_Aren't ya kind of being a hypocrite right now?"_

_Kalin looked up, blinking at Carlson widely._

"_I-I think it's like Mackenzie said. I heard and saw your Duel with Yusei. . ." He tugged on his messy curls timidly. "Yeah, you said and did some things, but I'm sure Yusei knows you didn't mean it in the way you did."_

_Kalin darted his eyes to the floor, mulling over the words. "You think so?"_

_The boy bopped his head. "Mhm. Yusei's really forgiving and really nice. And she's your friend, too," He tilted his head innocently, green locks swaying. "And friends forgive each other, right?"_

_Kalin gulped and remained silent for a while, the warmth of the space tickling the bare places of his clothing, where his Dark Signer robes were torn and tattered. He closed his eyes and took in a breath, exhaling and smiling, finally accepting._

"_Yeah, they do."_

"_Just as I had forgiving Akiyuki," The model of the group smiled, remembering how he had made amends with Akiyuki at their Duel and how he was able to discover the whereabouts of his sister. "When this is all over, I'm going to find Tammy and take her back home."_

"_And I got a story to write about how Jack Atlas saved me!" Carlson gushed, his eyes gathering with stars. "People are gonna be flipping tables when they read what I write! I can't wait to see Jack and everyone else again, too!" He smiled brightly and suddenly looked at his feet, surprised that a warm wind wrapped around his feet. "What's going-?"_

"_Hold on!" Mackenzie shouted, all three of them huddling together as they were taken in by the warm winds. They spiraled faster and faster, not even getting dizzy as they fleed from the odd plane._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Old Reactor Road, Western Satellite, 5:00 AM)<strong>_

The sun was almost ready to rise from the horizon, the waters that split between New Domino and the Satellite not looking quite as crystal-like from before. The clouds from above blocked any ray of light that tried to pass and the cold wind that blew over the quiet cities made everything seemed lifeless and abandoned.

The four Signers and their accompanies stood together as they recounted what they had taken care of, now staring into the sky as an odd sort-of hieroglyphic covered the sky of Neo Domino. It was in the shape of a condor flying with its talons ready to kill its next prey.

At the moment, and just in the spite of it, Crow nodded her head at Akiyuki. "Akiyuki, right? Nice to finally meet ya." She said.

"You, too." The florist returned, trying to smile even in the situation before them. Something crawled down all of their spines suddenly. Like a spider, it shook them to the core and made them all look up as the dark clouds above them began to shift and move towards the only area close to them. It was as if the smog had came to life.

"I know that area. . ." Crow whispered.

"It's where the first Ener-D Reactor was activated," Yusei narrowed her eyes as the dust almost caught into them, holding herself to the ground as the wind picked up. "Looks like that we're reaching the end, guys!" She shouted over the moaning winds.

At the very area, something shot from the ground in a vortex of mud, fizzing and molding itself into a skeletal structure with demon-like wings, red eyes popping from what looked like it's head. Gallons of mud dropped from his legs and hands as it began to crawl and stagger over to the city, taller than any of the older towers and looking as if it came from the worst horror story ever.

Yusei's heart clenched in her chest, hey eyes turning into wide blue pools.

"No. . ."

"It's heading for New Domino!" Luna exclaimed.

"Just what is it, though?" Asked Mina.

"Yusei, Goodwin said that if we didn't get these towers sealed in time, then the King of the Netherworld would show up, right?" Crow asked, grabbing the older girl's shoulder. "That's him, don't ya think?"

"I can tell," Yusei sighed, taking a step forward as the monster crawled and groaned, it's vacan stare lingering on the city. "And I know that this bad feeling I'm having is gonna get a whole lot worst if we let that thing get to those lights in the sky."

"We need to get to the city, then." Jack stated, just before he grasped his arm in pain. Yusei, Luna, and Akiyuki did the same as well, their marks glowing together in a fire as the stormy clouds were torn apart. Like a fallen angel, the Crimson Dragon swooped into the sky, roaring and looking at the group with its sun-gold eyes.

Jack gave a rough and pained look. "That's the-"

"-Crimson Dragon." Yusei finished, just as the savior of the stars blasted an energy wave at them. Everyone cried out as they were taken into some sort of light, their eyes opening at the same time as they found themselves gliding over a road of light. The stars collected in the sky looked familiar to the special four.

"Are we inside the Crimson Dragon like before?" Akiyuki asked.

"Yep, and I think we're going somewhere, where it really needs us!" Yusei confirmed.

"Looks like our stop's here right now!" Shouted Crow, everyone yelling as they were thrown out of the edge of existence. Everyone landed on their feet and stood still, making sure they weren't moving anywhere else.

Crow looked around, bewilderment written all over her face. "G-Goodwin's pad?!"

The whole island of a home had been destroyed by the large tower that reached into the sky like a long arm, made of rustic and ancient stone that looked ready to fall apart. The group had made it all together, the Duel Runners nearby as well.

"It's the tower from before. . ." Yusei noted, her tail mark breaking past the darkness around them. "Just why is it above ground now?"

"Allow me to explain." Goodwin answered, everyone huddling together as his voice echoed throughout the courtyard of the once amazing mansion. "For you see, you may have succeeded in defeating the Dark Signers. . ." From the very top of the temple, Rex Goodwin waltzed out of the opening, smiling calmly at the startled seven. "But not fast enough to stop the gate of the Netherworld from opening." He sighed, mocking his disappointment.

"So tell what's going on!" Yusei shouted, one fist held near her nose to steady herself. "Did we fail? Is the world going to end? And just why the Hell is that _thing_ heading here?!" She demanded.

"For the ritual!" Goodwin laughed, the bizarre sound making Yusei flinch.

"What?!" Her eyes turned into slits. "What ritual?" Her question was overthrown by a horrible and mutilated bellow, Rex gazing away from her and looking ahead.

"The ritual that has been carried out at this temple for many, many years." He explained, watching as the terrible monster crossed the waters that separated the Satellite and New Domino, layers of mud peeling away from it and gliding across it's fire-red eyes.

Yusei turned away from the creature crawling to their location, wanting her answers before it made it there.

"OK, so what happens now?" She waved her arms around the area with little movement. "At this ritual, I mean."

Goodwin raised his own arm, calm and collectively. "It all depends, this time, it's something that has never happened before." He said with a laugh. Yusei was getting tired of the dodgy questions.

"What, exactly?"

Rex laughed briskly. "Such the eager child, are we not, Yusei? Always and forever jumping to conclusions with you, hm?" He spoke to her like a child, and Yusei never felt anymore degraded. To think there was even a moment she felt she finally understood him, yet he once again had the tables turned and sent her into a myriad of truthful things disguised as lies. "But let us start at the beginning- With this!" From behind him, he whipped out a glass container holding a severed arm in a green liquid, a red mark flashing open it.

The Signers cried out an held their heads as a sharp sound blasted into their eardrums, the sizzling pain taking over their marked arms and their brands glowing as well.

"Our marks!" Luna cried.

"That's the final mark," Yusei confirmed as she saw the red outline of the dragon's head, her stomach twisting at the limb before she threw her glare at the director. "But why do you want it?" She demanded.

"Yo use it! Why do you think I wear a prophetic?" Asked the grey-haired man tauntingly.

"What's one thing have to do with the other?!" Jack asked, his hand tightly grasping his burning arm. Goodwin laughed at him, shaking his head and stirring anger from the couple.

"Just what are you after, Goodwin?" Asked the Dueling Queen of New Domino. Grinning widly, the director turned his back to them as something drew itself upon his back, glowing past his clothes. The turning lines and speckle spots turned into the form of a bird flying across the sky, the style and light recognizable to everyone.

Yusei's jaw dropped, her eyes turning wide. "That can't be. . . That's a-"

"Dark Signer's mark," Goodwin chortled, his voice curdling into a monstrous voice for a second. "_Correct_!" The mark of the Condor illuminated the temple and tore Goodwin's dress shirt and tuxedo jacket to shreds, his back etched with the mark, the tips of the wings reaching his biceps. "Meaning that I will have the power of the Light and the Darkness!" He turned to them as his hair grew longer and his body mass enlarged, purple lines appearing across his skin, his grey eyes sinking into pools of black. He was a full-fledged Dark Signer.

"Oh no!' Leo exclaimed.

"He can't-!" Mina shouted, astonished.

Trudge growled, "He won't!"

Goodwin picked up the capsule, snickering as those of the Light looked at him in mixed reactions of fear and immortal will, all of them mentally preparing themselves. It was so pathetic in his eyes. So completely useless.

"And just who's going to stop me? _You_?!" He laughed, pulling open the capsule and smoke falling out of it. He took a hold of his metal arm, crushing it with his flesh-covered one with sparks flying. He dunked his stumped arm into the capsule, green liquid splashing as a crack of energy shot from the arm. A purple light took over the director and he laughed as he proudly displayed the arm he now owned, the Crimson Dragon's head baring it's teeth. "With the prophetic I used, I am able to transport the power of the Crimson Dragon's from this arm into my very being!" He revealed.

"What are you planning to do with it?!" Yusei asked, looking vicious. "I don't understand! Give me a straight answer!"

"Why? Ha," Rex looked down at his goddaughter like a roach, the same eyes that Roman possessed when he Dueled the daughter of his superior. "To become all-powerful, of course! And to rule the world! And now, with the my Dark Sign and the power my brother entrusted to me, I shall!" He shouted as his marks brightened together, the power surging deep-within the earth and launching the temple into the sky.

"We have to get out of here!" Trudge shouted, triggering everyone to make a run for the Runners. Yusei was the only one that stood where she was, gaping at the tower as it rose into the sky and shook the entire place.

"Yusei, we have to leave! Now!" Jack ran back to her, shaking her shoulders. Blue eyes looked at him blankly and the blonde shook his head, grabbing Yusei around her waist and hiking her over his shoulder. As he ran back to the others, he hopped onto his D-Wheel with Yusei lying on his lap limply. "Akiyuki, take Yusei's Runner! Let's move people!"

The Runner's took off before the land around them broke apart, falling into the ocean as they raced down the highway that connected the island to the city. They all stopped when they reached the ports of the city and looked up as the temple loomed over the city and the Satellite. Yusei stirred and shook her head, blinking tiredly at the temple and exhaling a long breath.

"No. . . Why?" She asked. How could Goodwin have done this? All he had said, all of this for the sake of showing respect to her father and to fulfilling his role as her godfather. That must've been all a lie. She was his and Roman's puppet all this time, right at the moment of her birth. Her eyes prickled for a second, her nose becoming runny, but she shook her head, refusing to look weak at this moment. She heard Goodwin laugh and she looked up, holding onto Jack's arm.

"Behold the purge of my reign to come!" Boomed Goodwin's voice, a sort of stone table rising from the ground with smaller machines following it. "But first, let us begin the ancient ritual for the kind of the Netherworld! We will Duel on the Crest of the Condor! There I will crush you Signers, and send you all to the Netherworld!" He declared, his voice reaching the ears of his enemies. "And in turn, the King shall do my bidding and then, my ultimate plan will reach it's time!" He crackled, the Condor's wings behind him flapping once.

"You're completely insane!" Yusei shouted angrily. "How could you do such a thing?!"

"Yeah!" Crow agreed, gritting her teeth. "Using your own goddaughter and then lying to her?! That's bullshit right there! You asked Yusei to take the Dark Signers down, not the other way around, ya dick!" She shouted.

"I have my reasons. Now," The dark being spread his arms out, grinning wickedly at them. "Shall we partake in this Duel and finally see the end to twenty years of pain and sorrow?" He hissed, his shadow turning into the form of the King of the Netherworld's before it morphed back into himself.

"You should already know the answer to that!" Yusei shouted, stepping off the _Wheel of Fortune_ and revealing her Deck. "I'm ready to end this! Once and for all!"

"Very well!" Agreed her godfather. "But be warned! You are destined to fall! None of you shall come out of this alive!"

"And here's me playing the world's smallest violin!" Jack scoffed. "Of course we know we could die in this! None of us care if we do! What we need to focus on now is beating you and making sure everyone else comes out of this alive!"

"Jack's telling the truth! We aren't going to give up just because we might die at the end of this! Hell, you're talking to three people who almost got killed every day as kids!" Crow giggled, helping her ease herself away from fear. Right now, smiling at the face of death was the only thing keeping her from freaking out. "We aren't going to lie back and let you rule the world like some jacked-up ruler! We're gonna set everyone free, like the builder of Daedalus Bridge!" She cheered.

Rex inwardly growled. What he had said, all he had done, was meant to crush their spirits. Yet these three stood before him, ready to take on the ultimate challenge that could mean life or death, light or darkness. It was impressive, but incredibly pointless as well.

All three of them had pulled up in front of the temple, setting their Decks and looking up at the transformed Goodwin as he set his own.

"Since there are three of you going against me, you will each be given four-thousand Life-Points, while I am giving triple the amount. None of us may attack on the first turn either," His Deck went through a shuffle and he looked at the three ex-members of Team Satisfaction expectantly. "Any questions?"

"None here!" Crow shouted.

**Crow: 4000 (SPC:0)**

"I'm ready when these two are!" Jack decreed.

**Jack: 4000 (SPC:0)**

"I'm good. So let's rev it up!" Yusei shouted, the three Runners powering up and racing up the temple on the road of light granted to them, everyone's Life-Points falling into place.

**Yusei: 4000 (SPC:0)**

**Dark Signer Rex: 12000**

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei: 0001 (SPC: 11)<strong>

**Jack: (DEFEATED)**

**Crow: (DEFEATED)**

**Dark Signer Rex: 5900 (SPC: 8)**

"Run, run as fast as you can Yusei!" Rex howled after the last of the Signers against him, Crow and Jack fallen not too long ago with surrenders automatically thrown out with one Life-Point on them, each of them past the point of no longer moving. Yusei was on her own, with **Stardust Dragon **flying above her while Rex had his **Earthbound Immortal, Wiraqocha Rasca (LV:10/ATK:100/DEF:100) **flying above him, the two winged-beat snapping their jaws at each other, matching the fury of their masters'. Goodwin had used his power to take the Signs of the Signers, the full-drawing branded across his best. As Yusei raced and found her mind in a mess of losing her friends to the outside, he taunted her. "You cannot escape what is destined! You and all your friends will be sent to the Netherworld!" He laughed hollowly.

"Yusei looked up at him, furrowing her brows. "Please! You have to stop this! Your brother wouldn't want this, Goodwin!" The youngest of the Goodwin brothers had spoken of Roman's true attentions, for the better, more so than what his possessed-self said. Yusei could see it, and she knew that Rex was denying it as well. "Just listen to me-"

"Enough, you sniveling brat!" Rex Roared, throwing down his next card. "If you are going to act like a brat, then I shall treat you as one, Yusei! Starting with a punishment!" He threw his hand down and took control of his shadow condor. "**Rasca**, finish this pathetic child!" He demanded, the gigantic bird screeching before flying towards the beaten Duelist.

"_Yusei_!"

"Jack?" The golden-streaked girl asked, logging into her Dueling Network's blue tooth. "Jack, are you OK?!"

"_Don't worry about me right now! Worry about yourself!_" Jack shouted over the mic. "_Use my card! The one I left for you. Use it now!_" He begged. Yusei looked off to the Spell/Trap Zone, finding the mentioned card.

"That's right! You left a card at your last turn!" She gasped, before smiling. "Thanks, Jack."

"_Win this Duel, alright? I can't stand being away from you this long._"

"Jack, that has to be the corniest thing I've ever heard coming from your mouth."

"_I don't hear any complaints._"

Crow was laughing hysterically on the other end while Yusei ended the call, looking up at Rex with the smoldering fire in her eyes remaining, refueled by the most powerful emotion in the world.

"The strength of our bond is proven!" She shouted, activating the card and a shield of silver specks cover her. "I activate the trap, **Scrubbed Raid**! This card allows me to end this Battle Phase as long as I send a card on my field to the Graveyard!" The trap vanished as the blow of the **Earthbound Immortal **missed Yusei, giving her another chance to move on with the energy she had left. The bruises and cuts along her skin were not from the crisp corners of her cards. Every attack, every serious jab to the face from a monster, trap, or spell card was sent to her by Rex. It did not only heart Yusei's exterior, but her heart was broken at every blow.

Godfathers were never supposed to do this to their godchildren. It was wrong. It was sick. It saddened Yusei to a limit.

"In that case, I activate the trap, **Meteor Flare**!" Rex hid his annoyance and flipped the trap card, a storm of meteorites in the picture. "By discarding two cards, you are given twenty-thousand Life-Points-of-damage!"

"Not as long as I play the trap, **Joint Future**! By sending one card in my hand to the Graveyard, your trap doesn't work on me!" Yusei countered.

"Maybe so!" Rex growled, pulling up the trap card from its space. "But the card is returned to my hand once I send it to the Graveyard!" He shouted, doing so.

"Not so fast, Rex! Since your trap was effected by **Joint Future**, then it's automatically sent to your Deck and shuffled!"

"What?!" The ex-director barked, the card flying out of his hand and sliding into the middle of his Deck, shuffling itself. "I end my turn." He all but growled, shooting dagger eyes at Yusei as she drove onward, twisting past the loops of the temple's grounds.

"Do you see? Again and again, the power of friendship triumphs! It's been with me since I've held each and every person dear to me, loving them and respecting them, seeing them for who they really are and looking into their hearts of hearts! It's love! Its love that's gotten me this far!" The slum-dog queen held back her sadness, tears not needed for the raging emotions she poured out to her godfather. "You can still reach it, too! You just need to find the love in the bond you had with your brother! You have to find it!"

"**BE QUIET!**" Rex roared, the tattoos on his chest and back surging with crackling light. "The bond I share with my brother is long gone!"

"You're wrong!" Yusei shouted back, flipping her visor off and bestowing the eyes Rex thought he had last seen twenty years ago, as dark and blue as the ocean, and just as powerful and compelling. "There are bonds that last for eternity! Believe me. . ." A vision of Hajime's determined face and Akina's kindest smile flashed over Yusei's face, the smallest similarities matching together. _"I know. . ."_ The voices intertwined, startling Rex into taking a step back. Was it him, or did his heart nearly stop and ache? "And I know that you do too, Goodwin! After all, your brother trusted you to do the right thing! Trust like that may be easy to ignore, but not to forget. Go on, Goodwin. Look down, deep into your heart. Please!" She pleaded. "I'm telling you! Roman is still there! You just have to listen to him. . ."

A hand landed on Rex's shoulder at the moment. He turned and gasped as a ghost of what Roman looked like when he was younger, before he had went insane, stand next to him. He was smiling, holding a warm affection for his brother in his eyes. Goodwin felt like he couldn't breath.

"M-My brother. . ." He whispered, his dark heart beginning to crack open, gulping as he saw the heavenly light around the elder Goodwin. Roman placed his hand on Rex's head, patting it before sighing wistfully.

_"Oh, Rex. . ."_ His smile turned a little disappointed, yet none of the love he held for Rex went away as he did when he suddenly vanished. Rex reached out, his face softening.

"Brother. . . Don't leave me. . ."

Yusei would have felt pity. She would have told her godfather that things were going to be alright. But her voice was ripped into a scream as her entire arm felt on fire. She looked at it and gasped, surprised to see red lights drawing across it.

"No way. . ."

* * *

><p>"My mark!" Luna shouted, looking at the claw that bled light through her long sleeve shirt.<p>

"We're getting them back. . ." Akiyuki breathed, holding his own mark carefully.

* * *

><p>Jack sat up on his elbows as he laid with his Runner on the road of light and darkness, the Wings of the Crimson Dragon drawn on is arm once again. "The Mark of the Crimson Dragon. . ."<p>

* * *

><p>"The power. . . The dragon's faith in us is coming back . . . !" Her eyes flew wide open as the Head of the Crimson Dragon replaced the tail, the jaws and zoned-out eye surprising her. "The Head? Then who has the. . ."<p>

* * *

><p>Groaning, Crow sat up on her knees and held her arm to her chest, the throbbing feeling in it unlike any pain she felt before. She cracked an eye open, the both of them nearly popping her silver eyeballs out as she saw a red tail smirking at her, leading her to only one conclusion.<p>

"I'm. . . I'm a Signer?! No way!"

* * *

><p>"No! This-This is not fair!" Rex shouted, clutching his barren chest with only dark purple lines there. "I was the chosen one! I was the one who had the markings of both the light and the darkness!" He shouted, throwing a tantrum like a child.<p>

"Perhaps. And yet beneath them, the Crimson Dragon saw that you still honor your brother's memory! Its power has been bought onto the five of us!" Yusei decided, feeling her heart beat soaring as high as the mythical being she represented went. A warm feeling trickled onto her back and her eyes misted into the color of blood, the body of the Crimson Dragon appearing on her back. "And now it's been bought onto me!" She shouted, accepting the power she was given.

"_YUSEI_!" Shouted everyone, their hearts connecting and binding to Yusei, releasing a wondrous strength within them, sending their blood flowing all over their bodies and making them feel as if they were on top of the universe. Yusei held the most of the power, tendrils of red light swirling around her like the attire of a true hero.

"You did your move, Goodwin, so now I'll do mine!" She drew her next card, smiling and knowing that her cards would never bring her down, her Deck believing in her and her cards having their full faith in her. "Since **Stardust Dragon **is already with my on the field, I can summon **Stardust Xiaolong (LV1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100) **from the Graveyard!" Flying into the air, the green and blue dragon unraveled his body as his golden eyes glinted. "And now, I summon **Majestic Dragon (LV:1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100) **to join them!" Yusei lead all three dragon together, the trio chorusing with might.

"Not this!" Rex shouted, looking genuinely scared. "Not this! No!" His protesting was all for naught, Yusei's neck arching gracefully as she guided all three beasts into the Synchro Gates, calling forth the being that would finish it all and put a stop to the ever-so drawing-near King of the Netherworld.

"_A storm of shooting stars welcomes the appraiser of the galaxy! As he guides the lost and fallen to the light, let him be reigned as a hero!_ **Majestic Star Dragon**, (**LV10/ATK: 3800/DEF: 3000)**" Yusei opened her eyes, syncing her soul and mind with the King of the universe. "**_Let's rev it up!_**"

**Majestic **roared to the heavens, proud and noble to feel the great heart that pounded within Yusei. He saw everything in her was pure, and how her wish at that very moment was the most selfless that any human had ever made. At the feeling of a dark presence, the great dragon turned and snarled at the King of the Netherworld, the ancient and evil being crawling onto the island and swiping its bony fingers to strike away mangy pests.

"And now, **Majestic **uses his ability!" Yusei shouted, her heart filling with the fire that burned with her beast, filled with passion and an undying will. "It negates the power of your **Immortal**!" She shouted.

"**WHAT?!**" Goodwin bellowed like a wild and wounded animal as Yusei threw her hand out, shouting with the mighty will and truth of a pure Signer and a loyal friend.

"And now I play my trap card, **Synchro Baton**!" Yusei revealed her reverse card, a white tiger's spirit leaping from the image, flying into Yusei Graveyard without missing a step. "And thanks to this, because of all the Synchro monsters in my Graveyard, the very cards my friends have selflessly used to protect me, I can select a Synchro monster on my side of the field to increase its power for every card, times six-hundred attack points." The tiger returned with the four dragons of the battle field, the reptiles merging into **Majestic **and boosting up his power.

**Majestic Star Dragon: (ATK:6200)**

"This is it! Is everyone with me?!" Yusei shouted, a million voices inside her all shouting. Her heart thumped still once, and all of the voices gathered and formed into one, Yusei's crimson-red eyes turning into a aura of rainbows.

"**Majestic Star Dragon**, _finish this with **Myriad of Comets**!_" The voices shouted together, their call of heart a beacon to** Majestic** as he flew forward and ran through the **Earthbound Immortal** in a cloak of blue, turning, and slicing his wings clean through the condor's body and hurtling it at the King of the Netherworld. The Hell ruling king threw a shot of fire from his maw, aiming at Yusei as she rode on the head of her powerful dragon.

But the king did not know that the hearts of the voice came together as well. Bonded and connected by Yusei, they gave in all of the power they had that was strong enough to summon a red light. That red light swirled around Yusei and formed into the Crimson Dragon, protecting her as she attacked the king head-on.

And it was over. Yusei faded into black.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(?, ?, ?, ?:?)<em>**

Yusei's eyes flickered open, fuzzily looking around as she could only see stars from different sizes cluster in the sky, figures floating near them. Yusei shut her eyes firmly and opened them again, double checking.

"Kalin. . . Greiger. . ." She moved her head to the other figures. "And Carlson. . . Mackenzie. . ." She jumped when a sound popped in front of her. She looked ahead, squinting as two glowing figures walked over to her. The two removed their lights and two familiar brothers appeared. Rex smiled kindly and Roman wore the same look.

"Goodwin. . . Roman. . ." She whispered.

"Yusei, you were right," Goodwin said, looking like he did before he had taken in the power of Light and Darkness. "Deep down inside, I was still honoring my brother's memory. I still held a bond for him, caring for him, loving him. Something so powerful that not even the whispers of the Darkness could stray me from." He sighed.

Yusei nodded, though a million questions were bouncing in her mind.

"Where are we?" Was her first.

"This is a plane between the Light and the Darkness, Yusei. A place of peace," He stepped forward and pulled her into a small hug, his goddaughter frosen where she stood. "All thanks to you. I cannot thank you enough."

"Indeed," Roman walked over as Rex stepped aside, patting her head as he did to Rex earlier. "You truly are a remarkable young lady, dear goddaughter." The name was spoken softly, so filled with warmth. Yusei couldn't believe it, even though it was happening right before her.

"The bonds we form are all that really matter in life," Rex closed his eyes with a tired smile. He tilted his head one way, opening them to the floating Dark Signers. "Yusei . . . Take care of them . . . And please take care of yourself. Nothing would make us. . . Or your parents, any happier."

"Where are you going?" Yusei asked breathlessly.

"Somewhere. . . Away from New Domino, where we will be able to catch up." Rex said mysteriously.

"Will I. . ." Yusei gulped, clenching her fists. "Will I ever see you again?"

Roman chuckled briefly. "So long as our bond is strong-"

"-Then we are sure to meet again." Rex finished, stepping forward and leaning to her ear. "Also, if you would be so kind to listen. I want to entrust this piece of information with you." He whispered the information and Yusei gasped. "Please, do not tell anyone of this. Especially Jack."

"He. . ." Yusei shook her head, staring back at him in disbelief. "He's your-"

Violet-purple flecks danced in silver eyes, a stray golden lock tucked behind waves of grey. "You heard nothing from me."

The stars around them broke into light, taking over everywhere and sending Yusei flying back. But instead of anger, or lost, or regret, she felt happy. More happy than she did in a long time. And through her eyes, she was taken on **Majestic Star Dragon's **wing, she could see everything finally being restored to peace. Her friends were safe, ruined buildings and crushed roads were being restored, and now many spirits, of the living and the dearly departed, were finally at peace.

Yusei took their lead, leaning back, closing her eyes, and finally coming to peace.

* * *

><p><strong>(New Domino City, 12:00 PM)<strong>

"And I'm guessing that no one's seen them yet, huh?"

Two heads of green-blue hair shook.

"Figures."

Even after a whole week of sleep, Akiyuki still felt tuckered out from the battle, which was three days before then. Everyone was acting as if nothing happened, or as if they hadn't seen it. Maybe it didn't happen to anyone normal or outside the whole mess. Then again, "normal" was so vague nowadays that it was possible that people knew of the day, or did not.

Point being; Akiyuki was still half-asleep and curious. The mix was never pleasant.

"What's going on, guys?" Akiyuki and the twins looked up to saw Carlson jog over to them with two letters in his hands, looking chipper and less frazzled this afternoon. "You've guys have been doing a lot of searching. Still can't find Yusei, Jack, and Crow?" He asked.

"No luck." Pouted Leo, crossing his arms. "If they're off doing something fun, I'll never forgive them! . . . Well, I could forgive Yusei, but only her!"

"Carlson, what do you have there?" Asked Luna, pointing to the letters. As if realizing why he was here, the reporter smacked himself on the head.

"Shoot! Almost forgot!" He handed one of the letters to the floral Duelist. "This is for you, Akiyuki. Mackenzie sent our leaders to my mailbox." He said. Akiyuki accepted the letter and opened it, smiling as he read the contents. "Isn't it amazing? He found his sister in America after everything that happened!"

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that Sayer had to gall to send all his failing subjects over there," Akiyuki nodded, his smile widening as he pulled a photo out of the envelope, showing a picture of a teenage girl hugging Mackenzie, tears pouring out of her green-grey eyes as her older brother kissed her chestnut-brown hair a dozen times. "I'm glad he found Tammy."

"They invited me to spend some time with them in Mulan this Spring," Carlson beamed, looking excited and flustered. "I seriously can't wait!"

"Good to hear," Akiyuki nodded. "Oh, Luna, Leo, have you guys heard from Greiger yet?"

"I heard he went back home." Luna said, though she smiled a little. "I think he' spending time with his family and restoring their home."

"With the money that KaibaCorp sent him for getting inured at the Fortune Cup," Leo added with a grin. "Cool, right?"

"Yeah. Though I still can't help but wonder where Yusei, Jack, and Crow went off to." Akiyuki said. Everyone agreed and hummed quietly to themselves, wondering just where in the world did the troubling three went off to.

* * *

><p><strong>(Daedalus Bridge, New Domino City Ocean ports, 1:00 PM)<strong>

_~Going fast, makes me feel alive!~_

_My heart beats. . . In hyperdrive!~_

"You're never gonna get tired of that song, are you?"

"I doubt it." Yusei shrugged as she left her Runner's radio on, standing between Jack and Crow as all of them smiled at the site besides them, one great monument next to the other. Even if construction was still being worked and tested on, Yusei wasn't going to say that this was something that bought a tear or two to her eye.

_~Do you think you could win- Only if I lose!~_

_Just let- The Destiny choose!~_

"You're actually gonna cry?" Crow asked, though she already looked ready to bust out the waterworks herself. Yusei nodded, catching a tear before it could escape and crossing her arms in front of herself.

"Yeah. . . I'm just. . . Really,_ really_ happy right now," She sighed in content, smiling at the bridge that was connecting the two cities that were separated for too long. They were almost there, ready to be driven on. "Finally. . . _Finally_, guys. We did it. Guys. . . We did it. . ."

_~I can feel you breathing~_

_~I can see you coming~_

_~I can feel the wind, it's blowing . . . Me around~_

"It's OK to cry every now and then," Jack told her, leaning down and stealing a kiss. "I love that you aren't afraid to show some emotions every now and then." He said. Yusei looked away, a tiny dust of pink reaching her nose to the space of her V-neck, where her locker glittered.

"Bleh, gross!" Crow made fake gagging noise and giggled as Jack glared at her. "Aw, you can be mad at me later, lover boy! Come on! Security's allowed us to use that one road right?" She threw her helmet over her head, grinning at the both of them.

Jack looked at Yusei, who pursed her lips a little. "You up for it?"

_~Take a shot at me, runnin' side by side!~_

_~It's a blur . . . As I go by~_

Yusei looked back, smiling brightly. "You guys know it." She and her boyfriend walked to their D-Wheels, firing up the engines and riding to the start point of the road they were allowed to drive on. It was a short cut that would guide them back to New Domino.

"We've did a lot huh?" Crow asked, tasting the salty sea breeze on her lips. "Everyone who got turned into a Dark Signer is back to normal. Even Kalin, since he sends me postcards," She paused to blush before laughing. "Not to mention that things are getting better over here and people are getting over who's New Domino and who's Satellite, becoming friends. Guys. . . This is just amazing. . ."

"People are bonding and becoming one." Jack spoke, victorious.

_~I can feel you breathing~_

_~I can see you coming~_

_~I can feel the wind, it's blowing . . . Me around~_

_'It's what you wanted. . . Right, dad?'_ Yusei thought, looking up at the cloudless skies._ 'Are you and mom really watching me? Are the both of you happy?'_ A gentle wind blew onto her, kissing her cheeks and making her jacket flutter. Yusei let out a tiny smile, slipping her screen visor over her eyes._ 'Yeah. . . You are. And dad, I'm gonna make sure I keep the bonds I have. I'll keep loving the people I meet and treat them preciously. Every bond means something to me. And when I make a bond, it forms another, and another. Until. . . .'_ She smiled at the crowning peak of Daedalus Bridge, the symbol promising a bright future. _'Until we all come together as one. . . And share in love. . .'_

_~See the sun a-rising~_

_Fire in the sky~_

_~Greatness thrusts itself into our lives~_

The engine of a D-Wheel roared with life, tires squealing against asphalt and three machines of the road taking off. Not for racing, not for glory. But as friends. As a bond that was so powerful, nothing could break it.

"Let's rev it up!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>END<strong>_

_… _

_…_

_…_

_ **NOT! (To Be Continued, of course! XD )**_

_**I bet I got none of you on that one, am I right? Hah, well, can you believe it. CAN ANY OF YOU BELIVE IT?! We've reached the end of the second arc. That means. . . Oh. . . OH! WE GET TO GO TO THE YLIASTER ARC, FINALLY! :D Seriously, I cannot thank any of you so much for the support and ideas and reviews you guys have given and said. Every compliment, every helpful bit of advice! It's all been so lovely and I am just touched ^w^So thank you! To all of you, really!**_

_**Now, since the Yliaster acr is next up, there's gonna be a lot of stuff that I can't wait to show you guys! More characters are gonna be genderbent, more situations are gonna be involved, questions from this chapter will be answered in the arc. So much to be done, huh? 'w'**_

_**Well, for now, I have to leave you guys. It's close to four in the morning over here, and I must sleep since I want to be a little awake for school. But seriously, thank you to all of you who have supported the story so for! I look forward to hearing from all of you if you still follow. Thanks a million times again for the three-hundred-and-ninety-four reviews, two-hundred-and-twenty-followers, and a hundred-and-sixty-three favorites! I could have never made it without any of you! You guys are the ones who make it happen! I write this stuff, but you guys still encourage me to do so! So thank you, thank you, THANK YOU EVERONE! :D**_

_**This is me saying, Peace! **_


	27. Chapter 27: The Beginning of the End

_**Hey, hey! How's it going, readers? How's you all been doing!? . . . And now, I'm gonna stop talking with irregular grammar since that tends to bug me, even when **__I __**use it ^^;**_

_**Thanks again to all of you who reviewed and joined us at the end of the second arc, the Crimson Dragon War! Really I owe you guys so much for following and sticking true to this fic. Thank you so much! ^_^**_

_**Welps, how many of you guys are excited about this brand new chapter to a brand new arc? I know I am! Speaking of the arc, I decided to split it up into two, since it technically doesn't just dive right into Yliaster's dastardly arc and all that. For my own reasons, we'll be calling this arc the WRPG arc (since most of the first episode revolve around it).**_

_**Now, as you all know, this new arc will feature new genderbents, flipped events of the fillers, romance between our favorite OTPs, and a whole lot more! So please, enjoy yourselves as I play a new arc!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the rights over this anime.**_

_**Now let's get this chapter rolling!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Beginning of the End~<strong>_

_Time's gone by more quickly than I expected in the past year. Daedalus Bridge is looking as busy and proud as ever, people from the Satellite and New Domino crossing over and going about with things that needed to be done or moments that needed to be spent. My old home city, the once slums and ghetto of the Satellite, was beginning to prosper with health, light, a newly kindled peace, thanks to the refurbishing and work pitched in by those of the Satellite and the City. That's the beauty of people joining together, pushing aside their differences and striving to one common goal. If only my father could see this now. I'd bet he'd be jubilant, according to what I've read about him in old newspaper clippings I found._

_And no, I'm not some random journalist or reporter. That's Carlson's, Jack's friend, job right there. I'm just a simple mechanic, who had happen to be at the right place at the right time to witness the whole monstrosity first-hand. I'm Yusei Fudo; twenty-years-old, only child and daughter of Hajime and Akina Fudo, currently dating Jack Atlas, mechanic in both automobiles and Duel-Runners. . . I'm not sure if I should add 'Savior of the World' since I might develop a messiah-complex like Jack did a while back. But since it's out there already, now you know._

_Still, I must admit that it's amazing. It's already been a year since my friends and I were at war with the Dark Signers, as according to a war my godfathers informed me about. Where they are, I only wish I knew. I just know that they're catching up the twenty years they've been apart and they're happy. As of the aftermath of the war, things have been going way better. The divide between the City and Satellite was no more. And more importantly, the same goes for the people who inhabit the two districts. No one was mad or disgusted with each other, hardly any violence broke out, the rise in economics was going well with all those willing to work, the sick, depressed, and broken from the past are smiling and happy, buildings are being restored, and everything is looking so bright and fruitful. The past twelve months have bought a better light for everyone._

_If only I knew of the horror that was yet to come. We'd save the world once before, but there's this feeling I have in me. Something that tells me that this is only the beginning of the end._

_And to think, it all started just after Crow, a good friend of mine, asked an innocent question one day that everyone and their mother were probably dying to know. . ._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Poppo Time apartments, Fountain Plaza, Northern New Domino City, 12:00 PM)<strong>_

"So wait, that's what you guys call a date?"

"It's nice enough. As long as it's just the two of us."

"Just eating ramen around the shop with a movie playing is _not _what you call a date, Jack!"

A bouncing head of black hair highlighted with golden stripes passed the arguing duo, blue eyes rolling to the ceiling of the shared workshop. The place had open space and wasn't too shabby, in Yusei's opinion. The rent was decent and their landlord didn't mind that they kept their Runners and ran their small businesses, so long as they kept the noise down.

"It's what Yusei wants. And if she wants simplicity, I'll give her simplicity."

"Be a freakin' man, Jack! You gotta romance a girl! Be spontaneous. Ya know how stubborn and new Yuse' is with these things, so ya gotta show and teach her!"

"We're taking things slow! It's none of your business anyway, Crow!"

"Too slow if you ask me! And she's my best friend so it is my business!"

Yusei took a seat on a stool by her laptop, connecting to the mainframe of the of a prototype Runner they had been working on for the past five months. Though it was still not quite ready for the road, testing the engine and mileage was necessary. Maybe if Jack and Crow saw her work, they would finally stop bickering and join her in their project.

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

Or maybe not.

"Tell her, Yusei!"

"Tell him I'm right, bud!"

Yusei took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, turning to the both of them and looking expectant. After a few seconds, she finally spoke.

"If you guys are done airing _New Domino's Daily Gossip_, would you mind helping me out with the _Zetta-mach-12 _engine we got for the Runner?" She asked, swiftly returning to work while grabbing her goggles and snapping them over her eyes for safety measures.

"Right," Throwing one last dirty look at the pouting carrot-top, Jack sauntered over to the Runner and hiked himself over it, testing the different switches and controls for any glitches. Crow stood near Yusei's side as they evaluated everything on their check-list, getting nothing but good results so far. "How's it going?" Jack asked, turning the accelerator. The thunder of the engine blared powerfully, a few objects on the shelves shaking from the vibrations..

"Purring like a kitten, roaring like a tiger," Yusei nodded as she switched to the speedometer and anti-freeze thermometer. "With results like this and a few tweaks, we just might be able to test this out on full-throttle." She reported.

"Forget a few tweaks, Yusei! Let's test it right now!" Crow said excitedly. "I call dibs on first ride!"

"I'm in the driver's seat, so _I _should test it out," Jack pointed out haughtily. "But you do have a point, Crow. If I'm the one testing this out, what could possibly go wrong?" He asked, turning up the engine.

A warning light blinked and beeped over Yusei's screen, the mechanic grounding her teeth as she tried to reverse the problem.

"A lot!" She shouted when nothing worked. "Jack, lay off the accelerator!"

"Accelerate more? OK!"

"IDIOT, NO!" Crow shouted as the warning got louder. "DECCELERATE-"

* * *

><p>Outside the warehouse, smoke exploded from the windows and shook the very building. Everyone outside the warehouse gave a shout, gasping and hesitantly crowding around as the black smoke died away. From outside, everyone wondered what in the world just happened.<p>

* * *

><p>Yusei coughed as she and Crow shoved the huge slab of metal out of their way, covered in a little sot with smudges on their faces, but no fatal harm on them.<p>

Yusei removed her goggles and shook out her hair, coughing. "Hey, is everyone OK?" She asked with a spat of wet soot.

"I guess," Crow patted out her yellow jacket, coughing as smoke clouds puffed up to her face. "No broken bones or anything. Everything's OK."

"'Cept for the Duel-Runner." Jack said, standing up and looking at the mess of metal and fried engine. Yusei inspected the pile, sighing as she carefully minded the hot metal and chrome even with her work gloves.

"We pushed it too far."

"What do you mean, _we_?" Crow scoffed, throwing her thumb in a certain blonde's direction. "That was all Jack!"

"I beg your pardon?" Jack growled. "You were the ones who told me to go full-throttle!"

"_Please_," Crow turned, throwing an obvious "talk to the back because my hand's too good for you" pose. "Since when does Jack Atlas, the Master of Faster, the Sultan of Speed, the King- forgive me, _former _King of the Cards, does whatever someone tells him to do? Cleary, I was testing your judgment," She gave a mocking grin with a twirl of her finger. "A test you _failed_, I may add."

Jack's face looked as red as a stoplight, ready to stop any form of traffic. "Why you-!"

"Bring it on!

'_Here we go again.' _Yusei thought with a sigh, looking over the engine and wondering if the circuits were still working. If they were, with a quick check-up and test-run, they could still use it and avoid the cost of buying another. This new engine already cost them a lot, even if it was refurbished. Yusei could still hear her two childhood friends arguing, knowing that this would work out better if she didn't get involved. Jack and Crow always argued like this; they'd yell, threaten to kill each other, go marching off, one of them or the both of them would cave and apologize hours later, and things would go back to normal. Either that, or Yusei's next guess would occur in the next few seconds. _'Three, two-'_

"That's enough!"

'_Great timing as usual, Zora.'_

Marching down the steps came an elderly woman with her grey hair tied in a bun and wearing a blue dress. For an old woman, she didn't look as sweet and docile as your average grandmother.

"Crap, our landlord." Crow hushed with a curse.

Jack rolled his eyes as he placed the small girl down. "She doesn't scare me."

"Is that so, Mr. Tough Guy?" Their landlord snarled, throwing the stink eye on Jack, who almost flinched at the volume of her voice. "Well, does living on the street with the rats scare ya? I am _this_ close from tossing you there!"

"Wait, hold on a sec!" Jack waved his hands, Crow backing away and suddenly grabbing Yusei's arm. "Th-There's a perfectly good explanation for all this! There's was this huge explosion and-"

"Zip it! I won't tolerate your excuses!"

"Psst," Crow nudged the blonde in the ribs. "Initiating Plan Blue: Puppy-Dog Eyes."

Agreeing, Jack's backed away as Crow pulled Yusei to the front of them, the latter looking calmly apologetic, even with the grime on her face.

"Sorry, Zora," She said earnestly, black and gold locks falling near her sapphire-blue eyes in just the right way. "We were working on the new engine when a few complications happened. You have my word that we'll handle any damages and complaints that happened because of it."

"Oh, Yusei!" Zora fluttered down the steps and took her hands, smiling as if the whole incident didn't happen. "Such the sweet girl. So kind and lady-like. Please, make all the noise you want and don't worry about the damages. No harm was done," She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the soot off Yusei's cheeks, smiling. "After all, you did save the world from those Dark Signers all by yourself. Saying that these two helped you is what you say, but don't be so modest, dear."

"Uh, sure." Replied Yusei uncertainly, Crow and Jack sharing an awkward sweating moment.

People were suddenly talking outside and moving away. At the sound of police sirens, Yusei looked at her friends before running up the steps. Outside was one Sector Security car, two people stepping out of it as the crowd became thicker with curious faces.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about the noise, officers," Zora said with great apology as the two people stepped forward. "I must admit that my tenants are a bit noisy. . . Well, maybe two out of the three of them, but do keep Yusei out of-"

"It's nothing like that," The man chuckled, looking over the woman's shoulder and grinning at Yusei. "Punk."

"Officer Trudge. Oh wait, it's Commissioner Trudge now, right?" Looking indifferent, though with a hint of surprise, his former delinquent case shrugged. "Congrats, by the way. Is something wrong?"

"Something of the sort," Mina answered for Trudge, stepping forward. "Though, we should all step inside. We need to speak with the three of you." She said. The trio felt a bad wave hit their guts, knowing that she was serious.

* * *

><p>Once they were all back in the workshop, with a little of the mess fixed and some sandwiches for all of them, Trudge leaned by the stairwell. He noticed Yusei inspecting what remained left of the engine.<p>

"You guys are still working on that prototype-engine?" He asked, half of a turkey sandwich in hand.

"We sure are," Yusei confirmed, standing and handing Jack what looked like a sturdy cylinder. Even the once-officer could tell from where he stood that she and her two pals had grown in the last year. All of them gained a few inches and Crow and Yusei looked a little fuller in their figures, courteously of a well-balanced diet of food that wasn't a week or two old. They looked much happy and healthier. Especially Yusei. "If we get the thing to work right, it could take our game to the next level." She said, a smile in her voice.

"And that's what it's gonna take to win the Grand Prix," Crow said with a grin, pointing at the poster that hung nearby. It was colorful and promised good news. "The roughest, toughest racing tournament to ever hit New Domino City. It'll be here before we know it!" Her silver eyes glittered with excitement, rows of white pearls behind a large grin.

"And since it's three Duelists to a team, if we can create a new engine design that all three of us can use, then victory and true Turbo-Dueling immortally shall be ours." Jack punched the poster next to him to prove his point, the reminder similar to the one on the other wall.

"What more do you guys have to prove? You guys and everyone else saved the world," Said Trudge, looking at them all. "It wouldn't hurt for the three of you to relax. You guys are still young and got your lives ahead of you. There's college and jobs, and anything else you guys could do at your age," He gave a crocked smile. "If you ask me, you kids deserve some R and R."

Crow snorted. "No way! A true Duelist is always training and getting better!" She giggled. "Ain't that right, Yusei?"

"You're right, Crow. But winning the Grand Prix isn't what I'm training for," The still-running Dueling Queen pulled off her work gloves and looked at the dragon's head that permanently tattooed her skin. "We may have saved the world, but it was close; too close for comfort." She dipped her fingers along the red lines, tracing them and faintly remembering the terrible burning feeling and headaches she got whenever the Crimson Dragon within her sensed danger. "We could have lost everything that we cared for. Crow, I know you and Jack came out of it with your Duel skills more than ever. But for me. . ." She walked over to the wall on the far side of the room, grazing her fingers along the collection of photographs gathered there. "I've never been more on edge. It feels as if. . . At some certain point, when I least expect it. . . Everything we worked for, every life bought along with it, will fall apart. . ."

"Yusei. . ." Jack sighed, walking next to her and wrapping one arm around her shoulders as she looked at every captured memory. Yusei melted into his warmth, sighing as the empty feeling within her went away a little. Maybe it was paranoia or stress from working, but something inside Yusei told her that something was going on.

"Ahem," Mina cleared her throat lightly, looking at the two of them with slight annoyance. If Yusei didn't know any better, jealousy almost seemed to be in her eyes. "Speaking of uncertainty. . ."

"Sector Security has its fair share." Trudge added.

"Let me guess; that's why you're here?" Asked Jack, wrapping his arms behind Yusei. The once slum-dog didn't mind, though her cheeks did turn pink to Jack's occasional actions of PDA.

"Yeah. Have you guts ever heard of the Ghost?" Trudge asked.

"The Ghost?" Yusei echoed, her brow wrinkling.

"Yeah, I think so," Giggled Crow, lounging her arms behind her head. "That mysterious Duelist that challenges Turbo racers and forces them to crash, right?"

Trudge nodded. "That's right. As you guys probably know, ever since New Domino and Satellite were linked, Turbo Duels have been legalized to those who have Duel-Runner and Duel-Board licenses. With the new, specialized Duel lanes and the announcement of the Grand Prix, it wasn't long before _Industrial Illusions _created that new card, the **Speed World 2 **spell card. Duelists from all over started appearing, both day and night."

"Well of course they did!" Crow laughed, orange ponytail bouncing as her head bopped. "What better way to sharpen your skills for the Grand Prix than with a free-wheeling Turbo-Duel?" She asked.

"I agree," Mina said. Her face wasn't too convincing. "Because there are supposed to be safety measures in place to make sure that no one gets injured." Her words sank in and Jack was the first to have a light bulb over his head.

"Wait, are you trying to say that the Ghost is not a rumor?" He asked, pulling away from Yusei and crossing his arms. "Guess that would explain why you're telling us this."

"Right you are, Mr. Atlas." Mina said.

"That's just gonna go all to his head." Trudge groaned and Yusei silently agreed with him.

"So what's this gotta do with us?" Asked Crow, pushing herself off the stairwell. "I mean, it's clear what has to be done. Someone's gotta go late at night, take him on in a Turbo Duel, and beat him!" She laid out, short and sweet.

"Exactly right," Trudge looked at Yusei knowingly. "So how 'bout it?"

"Uh," Yusei's look was blank. "So 'bout what?"

"Oh, Hell no!" A yellow blur flew over and latched onto Yusei's arm, Crow's stubborn grey eyes glowing. "I know where you're going with this, Trudge! You can just forget it!" She shook her head. " I get it, alright?! I'd like to see that bastard get a taste of his own medicine as much as the next guy, after all that he's done, but ya can't ask this from us! We already lost our spare time with preparing from the Grand Prix and we have been working non-stop since! You guys are Sector Security; _you _take care of it!"

In the next second, Trudge and Mina were shoved out the door by Crow, the door slamming behind them. "Great talking, see ya next time, buh-bye now!" Huffing, she fixed the collar of her jacket and gave a thumbs-up. "Alrighty, then! Let's get back to work, guys!"

"Uh. . ." Yusei looked at Jack, unsure.

The former king shrugged, a little miffed from Crow's behavior, and sighed. "Alright."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Eastern Daedalus Bridge, Eastern New Domino, 10:00 PM)<strong>_

"Just sign here, please."

"Sure thing," The young man signed the digital clipboard and handed it back to Crow. "Here you go. Thanks for the anti-freeze, Crow. I was worried that my truck wouldn't be able to make it."

"Dude, you need to get that old junker checked out. It's running on its last mile." Laughed the redhead. "If you want, Yusei and I could look over it if you bring it in on Wednesday. C'mon, I'll give ya a pretty good deal." She offered, the young lad grinning.

"Sounds good to me. Let's talk about it more tomorrow, OK? Don't wanna keep you up to late."

"Got it!" The ex-phantom thief waved as she jogged over to her Runner and hopped on, slipping on her helmet and industrial goggles. "See ya then!" She hollered as she fired up the _Blackbird_ and raced onto one of the main highways of the bridge. Yawning, the delivery girl sneezed as cold wind blew into her face. "Another night-shift in the books." She mused, looking at the black-blue waters ahead of her. "Holding up a job and being a full-time Duelist sure takes it out of ya." She said lightly. After the war, she had decided to take up her own small job, _Blackbird Delivery_, while working with Yusei and Jack. Since Yusei was already working on small odd jobs, Crow's side-job didn't put a dent in their work. Now if the two could somehow get Jack a job, then all would be right as rain.

Red and blue lights caught her line of vision, making her stop by and looking over to another road of the bridge. Looking closely enough, she could make out someone being pulled into an ambulance while Sector Security officers cleaned up the wreckage of a Runner.

"What. . . Trudge?!" Gasping, Crow grabbed the sides of her D-Wheel to hold herself up as she shook from shock as the commissioner was pulled into the white medical van, banged up and unconscious. "I-I gotta tell Yusei and Jack. Fast!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Poppo Time apartments, Fountain Plaza, Northern New Domino City, 10:00 PM)<strong>_

Jack yawned and stretched on the couch of the warehouse's apartment, drifting his eyes shut for a moment as he heard the sound of running water in the kitchen. Yusei offered to wash their dinner dishes and she walked into the room and drying her hands with a towel. Opening his eyes, the twenty-one-year-old opened his arms and looked at his girlfriend expectantly.

"Huh?" Yusei stared at him for a few seconds before blushing, giving a look. "I could hurt you, you know. I'm not as light as I use to be."

"Neither am I. But it is rather lonely on this couch," With a grin, he purred. "Care to join me?"

Blue eyes rolled to the other side, the blush darkening. "Y-You're impossible." Though a few seconds later, she sat herself between Jack's legs and laid back, her side to his chest and her head in the crook of his neck, well-built arms around her and pale lips peppering kisses on her head. Yusei enjoyed the tender treatment, the two of them lapsing in silence. "And Crow says you're not the romantic type."

"Clearly, I proved her wrong," Jack tilted her chin and kissed her sweetly, shuddering pleasantly when hands slipped into his hair, petting and messaging his scalp, before pulling back and smirking at the faint puffs of air escaping pink lips. "She doesn't know I leave you breathless."

"And she doesn't know you make some bad puns," Yusei joked, pulling up and picking up her laptop from the table. Turning it on, she settled herself back into Jack's embrace as she looked over the schematics of the prototype-engine, pale arms draping over her shoulder and a aristocratic chin resting on her shoulder. "I might have to rule out some of our earlier work. We need to find a way that somehow accelerates the speed without the different masses of our Runners or over-heating counteracting."

"Hm."

Yusei inclined her head as she typed away, puzzled. "Something on your mind?"

"What you said earlier. . . Do you really have that bad feeling?" Jack asked, playing with the pendant he gave Yusei for Christmas two years ago. She still wore it, refusing to take any other kind of jewelry. One; because it was from Jack and he had thought of her when he got it. Two; it was simple, fake gold. In Yusei's defense, it was more better and precious than the real thing.

Tan fingers stilled on the keypad before they typed away again, clanking against Yusei's fingertips. "Sometimes, but it goes away quickly."

"I didn't ask if it comes and goes," Large hands slid over her own, stopping her jittering hands. "I'm asking if you have it, and if it's hurting you." He spoke, concern in his voice.

"No. Well, not in that sense anyway," His Dueling love kissed his check and nuzzled him softly. "I guess I'm just a little stressed or something, ever since we've last seen everyone. I mean, we're all busy, ya know? Us with the Grand Prix, Crow's side-job, the orphanage, the guys back in Satellite and here getting jobs and homes, the twins and Akiyuki with school, former Dark Signers restoring their lives, Rally with public school, Blister and Arra's wedding-"

A thumb pressed to her lips gently, the small caress quieting her and her big, blue eyes meeting sensual purple orbs.

"You really know how to run your mouth, for the quietest girl I know," He wiped away a pout with a kiss, cradling her face before pulling away and tracing his lips to her brow. "You are stressed, love."

'_Love?' _The nickname always stirred butterflies in Yusei's stomach, a ticklish and warm feeling. _'I'm not sure how I really feel about that one. . .' _She leaned into Jack's embrace, closing her eyes. _'Maybe I like it. . .'_

Something of a short circuit rumbled her laptop. At the sound, Yusei sprang up and looked at her PC, biting her lip as it danced with static before returning to normal. Fortunately, her schematics and files were fine.

"Something's wrong." She said, just as her screen flashed with a E-mail from Crow's Duel Network, an emergency seal on it. "Correction; something is _seriously_ wrong."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(New Domino Memorial Hospital, Northern New Domino City, 11:00 PM)<em>**

"Crow! Mina!" Yusei and Jack dashed through the sliding doors, catching the two sitting nearby.

"Hey, guys." Crow greeted glumly.

"Where's Trudge?" Asked Jack.

"The ER." Mina replied, worried.

"Will he make it?" Yusei asked. Crow looked away, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets.

"The doctors aren't sure. . ." Crow looked away, her teeth bared together. Just then, the doors to the ER were pushed in a group of doctors and nurses wheeled Trudge in, bandaged with IV tubes in him.

"Trudge!" Yusei and Crow shouted in unison, running to the man's sides as he came to.

"What happened? Who did this?" Asked Yusei. The commissioner opened his eyes with a groan, brown eyes pleading for her to get closer.

"Th. . . The Ghost. . ." He rasped, coughing. "Wat. . . Watch out for the G-Ghost. . . S-Synchros are useless. . ."

"The Ghost again?" Yusei's mind ran away with a million questions. "Trudge, stay with me. What do you-"

"We need to get him to the ICU, please step aside!" The doctor waited for no reply as he and his team moved along with Trudge, all but running into the door with a glowing red bar. Outside the room, Jack crossed his arms.

"Trudge took on the Ghost all on his own?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so," Mina looked away, wringing her hands together. "I believe he took what you said to heart, letting Sector Security handle things. I think it was more than he could handle. . ." No malice or accusation was in her words, though Crow's heart did squeeze like a snare.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Poppo Time apartments, Fountain Plaza, Northern New Domino City, 10:30 PM)<strong>_

"Damnit, this is all my fault!" Said delivery girl was now pounding her fists again the wall of the WRGP poster, the skin of her knuckles almost splitting. "I'm the one who turned him down and kicked him out the door!" Bunching her shoulders, she wracked with guilt. "And he almost bled to death because of me. . ."

"Crow, that's enough," Yusei stood and looked at her firmly. "Taking your anger out on the wall and blaming yourself isn't going to solve anything," She walked right past her old friend. "And it won't help us stop the Ghost either."

"The what?!" Crow shouted, furious and anger toning down her pity party. "We just gonna let this guy run around and hurt other people?!"

"Actually," Crow almost flew back when her helmet was tossed to her, her eyes darting from it, to Yusei and Jack. "I have a better idea. We go find the Ghost and we take him down!"

"Right," Jack slipped on his racing gloves, looking just as confident. "We gotta show 'im that no one messes with our pals and gets away with it." He growled.

"You. . . ." Crow's surprised look morphed into a grin and she threw her helmet over her head. "You guys are the best! Hell yeah, let get going!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Kingpin Plateau, Central Daedalus Bridge, Domino Sea, 5:00 AM)<strong>_

For the sixteenth-time that day, Crow yawned and blinked away the sleep in her eyes, yanking her D-Wheel around a curved stretch just as a few rays of light fluttered into her eyes.

"Looks like the sun's 'bout to come up soon." She hummed tiredly, wiping her eyes.

* * *

><p>"We've been riding around all night and there still hasn't been any sign of the Ghost." Groaned Jack, stretching his neck to crack away the stress bundling there.<p>

* * *

><p>Yusei had to agree, seeing as morning was approaching and the three of them were tired and without a lead. The best thing now would probably be to get some rest and try the next night. But just as she was about to do so, but then three lights blinded her side mirrors. Peering to the glass, the blue-eyed Signer caught another Duel Runner behind her, chasing her.<p>

_***Unidentified Duelist approaching from the rear***_

'_No kidding,' _Though Yusei, finding no ID or Dueling Network information. This mysterious ride didn't have anything on him. It could have meant one thing.

"Ghost!" She exclaimed. "Guys, I'm heading after him. Just lay back in case," Getting back the OK, Yusei pressed a button on the top of her handle bar. "Activating the **Speed World 2 **spell card!"

_***Speed World 2 spell card activated. A Turbo-Duel is about to commence. All non-Dueling vehicles must vacate the compound immdmedietly***_

The course of one year had changed what was of Turbo-Dueling on Daedalus Bridge. Roads used for cars and bicycles were leveled off the ground and surrounded with protective barriers. Warning signing flashing and blinking helped non-Duelists out of the way as the four Runners raced onto the track, the Life-Points meters set and counted as Desk were scattered into neat Decks.

**Yusei: 4000 (SPC:0)**

**Ghost: 4000 (SPC:0)**

"Let's rev it up!" Yusei shouted at the start, meeting Ghost in neck-in-neck. His built and outfit reminded her of a simple, Sector Security grunt. But something wasn't right. There was something about his brightly-lit, glowing orange eyes that made her feel uneasy.

"Me first!" Ghost declared, drawing his sixth card. "And I think I'll start with summoning **Wise Core (LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0) **in attack mode. Then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." He chuckled as a white egg-like object floated next to him, marked with odd red lines and cracked open to reveal and yellow fire wall with a light blue glowing center. Yusei could already feel her blood pumping uneasily.

"A monster with zero attack points?" She asked, shaking off her worry and drawing her own card. "My turn! You may not care for attack points, but I tend to like them! Come on out, **Max Warrior (LV:4/DEF:1800/DEF:800)**!" She summoned the metallic shaman with easy, his medical beads rolling around his neck. "Now, **Max Warrior**, attack **Wise Core**! Oh, and by the way, **Max Warrior** attacks, he gains four-hundred attack points to help with his assault!"

**Max Warrior: (ATK:2200)**

The monster jumped into the air as his power surged forward, throwing all of it into the tip of his staff as the warrior was about the club the egg.

"Don't think so! I play the trap card, **Labyrinth of Kline**!" Ghost threw up the reverse and **Wise Core **was wrapped in a white barrier, forcing **Max Warrior **to return to Yusei's side. "This turns attack battle damage to zero and keeps **Wise Core **in the game! Oh, but there's more! The monster that tried to attack it now swaps its original attack points with its original defense points!"

**Max Warrior: (ATK:800)**

"He's protecting that **Wise Core**," Yusei concluded, though perplexed by the discovery. "The question is why. Hm," She took a card from her hand, adding it to play. "If I destroy it first, it won't matter. I summon **Turbo Booster (LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0)**!" Rally's most prized card turned into a yellow android with twin exhaust for hands, saluting Yusei with the tip of his hat. "Since I successfully summoned a monster, I get to Special-Summon him! And with his effect in play, your **Wise Core **is fair rocket target practice!" At the shout, **Turbo **launched his twin rockets at the egg, a plume of smoke surrounding it.

Catching up with her, Ghost smirked. "Thanks."

"Huh?"

"You ignorant, little girl," Crackled the fiend, actually flames whipping from his eyes. "By attacking it, you just activated **Wise Core's **effect! All the monsters in my control are destroyed, but! I'm allowed the Special Summon **Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity (LV:1/ATK:2500/DEF:2500)** with **Wisel Top (LV:1/ATK:500/DEF:0)**, **Wisel Attack (LV:1/ATK:1200/DEF:0)**, **Wisel Guard (LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:1200)**, and **Wisel Carrier (LV:1/ATK:800/DEF:600) **from my hand!" From the smoke appeared five monsters covered in white-armor, small in size but shinning with their high-tech appearance.

Yusei's eyes dilated from widening, her breath parting from her lips. "Impossible! _Five _monsters summoned at once?!"

"That depends on how you look at it," Ghost chuckled darkly, his eyes locking onto the bit of fear within Yusei's spirit. It was weak, for his opponent had a strong heart. But he knew he had to break her down, analyze and break the wall around her. "But pare yourself!" The five **Wisels **suddenly flew into the air, connecting and tinkering with one another, molding themselves into longer coats of armor. A body of white-steel and clear gems flew over the red Runner, it's rider looking up and gasping as her reflection appeared in a orb with red symbols. "From five come one! And from **Machine Emperor Wisel**, so do you!" The Ghost yelled as the terrifying beast hovered over Yusei like a black beetle, waiting to pick her off the ground.

With that creepy-crawling feeling at the base of her spine, Yusei took in a deep breath and played. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"To me, then," Said Ghost, moving onto his turn with another draw. "**Machine Emperor Wisel**, attack **Max Warrior**!"

"I play my trap card, **Shock Reborn**! This allows me to only take half of the battle damage!" Yusei grunted as she could feel the blade **Machine Emperor Wisel** wielded as he cut **Max Warrior** in half, the battle damage not as bad as it could have been.

"Thanks, **Shock Reborn**."

**Yusei: 3150 (SPC:2)**

**Ghost: 4000 (SPC:2)**

"And because of the after effect of my trap, I'm allowed to Special Summon **Turbo Booster **again since he's less than what damage I took!" She bought back the machinery-related monster, ending her turn.

"Heh, you'll need more to save yourself." The Ghost laid down one card, looking smug and cocky.

'_I always hated agreeing with jackasses,' _Huffing, Yusei looked over her hand, knotting her brows together. _'But he's right, though. If I don't think of something fast, then I'll become his next victim. I can't let that happen! Not after what he's done to Trudge and all of those other innocent people. Hm. . . .' _As the daughter of two famous scientists, Yusei alone had enough smarts to figure something out. With every card in her hand at the moment, her mind feel into a loops of calculations until the perfect idea hit her. _'That's it!'_

"I play the speed spell, **Angel Baton**!" The card held the image of a woman with feathery winds, holding a precious stone to her chest. "With this, if I have two or more _**speed-counters**_, I get to draw two cards from my Deck!" She swiped out the cards and added them to her Deck. "But I also have to discard one card in my hand to the Graveyard. But that'll be worth it since it allows me to summon the dreaded **Debris Dragon (LV:4/ATK:1000/DEF:2000)**!" The dragon flew into the air with amber gems implanted on its chest, almost resembling a smaller-scale version of **Stardust Dragon**. "He's dreaded because when I summon him, I'm allowed to summon a monster with less than five-hundred attack points!" She threw her palm up. "So come forth, **Gauntlet Warrior (LV:3/ATK:400/DEF:1600)**!" From the summon came a man with a blue and grey gladiator armor and a red shield fixed on his arm, black hair flying in the wind.

"And now it's time for the three of them to get a tune-up!" Eight stars formed the green gates of Duel Monster Evolution as the three monsters dived in, ripping from the shattering portals with a snap of torn blue-white wings. The dragon roared as he was summoned by his owner.

_"The constellations guide his way and star-lit wishes give him his strength. Of friendship, brotherhood, and love, let the path of light lead him to stars!_ **Stardust Dragon(LV:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2000)!**" Her lead monsters threw himself into the air, taking flight as glittering stardust flew from his wings. "Let's rev it up!"

Unfazed by the dragon snarling at him, Ghost only flickered his amber eyes, giving no sign of emotion.

"And now, I play the effect of **Meteor Wave**, which increases **Stardust Dragon's **attack points by three-hundred!"

**Stardust Dragon: (ATK:2800)**

"**Stardust Dragon**, attack!" Yusei commanded, the dragon of the stars flying down into the road, wings outstretched like a vulture's with its claws pushed out.

"I activate the effect of **Machine Emperor Wisel** to change the target to **Wisel Guard**," Smirking, Ghost didn't hold any care as long as he was safe, which irked Yusei a little. She never did like snarky Duelist. That got her in a few arguments when she was still a beginner. "Not good enough, kid!"

"You still take damage because of **Meteor Wave's **effect, though." Pointed out the young legend. Ghost glared at her as his Life-Points dropped.

**Yusei: 3150 (SPC:3)**

**Ghost: 2400 (SPC:3)**

'_I can't believe that _**Wisel Guard **_was able to block my attack!' _Yusei looked at the bare shoulder of the metal beast, keeping her gaze away from the bored red eye. _'Oh well. At least it's out of the way now.'_ She thought, pulling out a card.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

'_This girl. . .' _Ghost's eyes flashed as his fingers flittered to his Duel Screen. _'She's unlike any other Duelists I face . . . Just __**who **__is she?' _He wondered, looking at Yusei's information. He smirked at his results. _'Ah, __**now **__it makes sense. Yusei Fudo, the young individual who saved the world and became the first-ever, Satellite-corn victor of the Fortune Cup. The current Queen of the Cards of New Domino and Satellite. Well then,' _He hid a laugh behind his sneering teeth, watching as the young Duelist raced ahead of him, calculating her plans in her own world. _'Should I by shaking in my boots or falling to my knees before royalty? Ha! As if I'd do either. Yusei Fudo is a powerful Duelist, but then again, she's never had an opponent like __**me**__!'_

"I summon **Wisel Guard 3 (LV:3/ATK:0/DEF:2000)**!" Like the original arm, it unfolded itself and attached to **Machine Emperor Wisel**, fitting like a glove.

"No good." Yusei muttered, knowing that even if she could destroy the monster as much as she liked, it was a part of a combo summon. It could be replaced over and over again without any real damage being done.

"Oh, Yusei, don't you see?" Sighed her opponent, patronizing her with his over-confident eyes. "Don't you see it's no use? As soon as this is all over, you'll crash and burn! Just like all the others!" He laughed throwing his body back as he chortled at his own twisted sense of humor.

"Is that was this is about?" Yusei asked, biting her words with a hiss. "_Bullying _random Duelists on the road?!" She spat, disgusted. Yusei hated a couple of things, and bullying was on the list.

""Bullying"? Ha!" Ghost rolled his oddly-colored eyes. "Of course not! That's just an added bonus! Just wait until you see what I really want to accomplish!"

"What are you talking about?" Yusei asked, looking back at the taunting grin.

"I'm talking about useless little things called Synchro Monsters!" He crackled, **Machine Emperor Wisel **flying overhead with a trail of pixels in its wake. "That's why I closed the roads at night, Yusei! So I can find them and finally rid the world of those wretched things!" He spat, his eyes prowling to run Yusei into the glass road. "And now it's time to rid the world of _**yours**_! That's how it goes!"

Yusei gasped, her arms twitching as she could hear the cries of rage from her monsters. "You're out of your mind. . ." She whispered.

"Oh, am I?" With false innocence, Ghost grinned heinously as he commanded **Wisel **forward, strings of light firing it's hands and feet. "I use **Machine Emperor Wisel's **Special Ability!" The trap wires snared around **Stardust Dragon's **legs and wrists, the galaxy reptilian crying out in pain.

"**Stardust Dragon**!" Yusei exclaimed, the jolt in her heart surging her to feel the pain **Stardust **felt.

"It's too late, Yusei. There's nothing you can do!" Shouted Ghost with a smirk. "You're dragon is going to become another part of my machine!"

"_NO_!" **Stardust **struggled with all his might, writhing and trying to escape as he was pulled into the belly of the beast, turned into an orb of light. "**Stardust**. . . Wait. . . Was this what Trudge was talking about?" The realization shot off faster than a bullet off a gun barrel. "The Ghost. . . He captures Synchros!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, capture is such a strong word!" Her opponent howled with laughter. "I wouldn't keep those pathetic things in old jam jars! I _use _Synchros, Yusei!" His eyes narrowed viciously. "Just in a way a namby-pamby Duelist like yourself wouldn't understand! Like so!" The spirit of **Stardust Dragon **wrapped himself around **Machine Emperor Wisel**, a power dose making its design become highly-more advance. "Thanks to your little **Stardust Dragon**, my **Machine Emperor Wisel **becomes stronger!"

**Machine Emperor Wisel: (ATK: 5000)**

"Oh, no," Yusei whispered. "That kind of power. . ."

"There's no escape, Yusei!" Ghost shouted after her as his mecha monster drew closer to the red D-Wheel, impending the crash of its journey. "You better be ready to fall like all the others, 'cause my **Machine Emperor Wisel** is attacking you directly!" A gauntlet in the shape of **Stardust Dragon **appeared on Ghost's monster's arm as it readied a sucker punch, charging on Yusei.

At the flick of a wrist, a scarecrow made of old junkyard parts appeared, glaring it's ruby-red eyes and creating a protective barrier around Yusei.

"I just activated **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**, which negates your attack and then resets it!" The Duelist in the lead ignored the snarl Ghost gave and smiled slightly. "Better luck next time."

"I place two-cards face-down and end my move." Muttered Ghost.

"Then it's my turn!" Yusei shouted, looking at her new card. "And I'll summon **Bicular (LV:2/ATK:200/DEF:200)** and then throw down a face-down." She said, ending her move with a tricycle-like monster catching up with her Duel Disk on wheels along with a reverse card.

Ghost laughed at the move. "You call that a move?"

'_I don't have anything in my hand that can beat that_** Emperor**_,' _Yusei thought, looking at the cards she had left. _'Now I just have to try and hold out.'_

"My turn!" Ghost reeled in his move, grinning like a maniac. "And I'll start by playing, the trap, **Wise A3 **sending a **Wisel Attack **from the field to the Graveyard and then Special Summoning my **Wisel Attack 3 (LV:3/ATK:1600/DEF:0)**!" **Machine Emperor Wisel's **arm was replced with a new model equipped with a sword, it's attack points rising.

**Machine Emperor Wisel: (ATK:5400)**

"No holding back! Attack Yusei directly!"

"I reactivate **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**!" The reverse card was summoned again and protected Yusei, saving her from another crash into a wall.

* * *

><p>"I'm really getting worried here, Jack." Said Crow as she and Jack followed the race, looking at the Duel play-by-play worriedly. "Yusei can't defend herself forever. Not with that <strong>Machine Emperor <strong>around anyway."

"She'll find a way," Jack said sternly. "She always finds a way."

"I hope she finds one soon," The younger girl scrunched her face when she heard Ghost's chuckle. "'Cause I'm not liking the way this guy is laughing."

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei: 3150 (SPC:6)<strong>

**Ghost: 2400 (SPC:6)**

Did you actually think I would fall for that?" Laughed Ghost, throwing up his hand. "Think again, Yusei! I play the trap, **Battle Return**! As long as I cut **Machine Emperor Wisel's **attack points in half, I'm allowed to attack with him once again!"

"_What_?!"

"You heard me!" Ghost pointed at her tiny monsters on three wheels. "And not only may it attack now, but it can also attack _you _directly because of **Wisel Attack 3's **Special Ability!" He crackled wildly as Yusei screamed at the attack, the battle damage inflicting her wildly as **Bicular w**as destroyed and an extra plumage of damage that almost made her Runner slide to the side and turnover.

**Yusei: 650 (SPC:6)**

**Ghost: 2400 (SPC:6)**

Yusei gained back control and shook her head. "Well here's **Bicular's **special ability! When he's destroyed in battle, I get to summon this guy!" From her hand came a monster that looked like a moped with one wheel. "**Unicycular (LV:1/ATK:100/DEF:100)**!"

"Whatever!" Ghost shouted, starting his turn. "It's my turn! And I play the card, **Trap Recycle**!" His face-down revealed a **Negate Attack **buried in a hole. "True, I must get rid of one card in my hand, but then I get to return a card from my Graveyard to my hand! And I choose **Battle Return**!" Yet Ghost shrugged as he placed the card in his hand. "However, I can't play this until the next turn."

* * *

><p>"That means Yusei only has one shot in winning this, or else it's all over!" Exclaimed Crow.<p>

"Crow," Jack spoke to the nervous Duelist calmly, looking stern. "If it looks like Yusei is about to get hurt out of the outcome of this Duel, get to the side of her Runner as fast as you can. We gotta make sure we catch or help her in anyway."

"R-Right." Crow nodded, surprised by Jack's request.

* * *

><p>Yusei's hand rested on top of her Deck, gathering all she knew and trusted in her Deck, before collecting the top card. "Here we go!"<p>

Blue eyes swept the picture, a small frown marring her face.

"Doesn't look so good, does it?" Ghost hissed, seeing the pink roadrunner in Yusei's hand. "What will you do now, Yusei? After all, there are no second chances in a Duel!"

"You may be right, there. . ." Yusei turned over to her _**speed-counters**_, her Runner slowing down while Ghost could only stare. "But who said I was using a second chance? I'm using the **Speed World 2 **effect! By using seven _**speed-counters**_, I'm allowed to draw one more card!"

'_And there's only one card that can help me. . . I just need all the help I can get to summon it!'_

And in the deepest throes of her heart, a call was made. The head of the Crimson Dragon mark roared in a violent shade of red, shinning on Yusei's arm. A warm breath inside Yusei released itself, her blood sent in a flood into every limb in her body and all her senses connecting. Her eyes bled a deep shade of rouge as a light tint drew across her skin, the body of the Crimson Dragon glowing on her back.

"The Crimson Dragon is connecting me with my friends, giving me the power on this last turn!" Breathing in the strength, the soul of the Crimson Dragon, Yusei found that not all hope was lost. "Ghost, I think you're the one who doesn't understand it. The power of Synchros should never be underestimated or contained! And here's the proof!" From her hand, a pink tadpole wiggled and flew into the air, blinking its milky and golden eyes. "I summon the **Majestic Dragon (LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0) **and play the **Synchro Material **spell card!" Ghost gasped as the card flew into his only monster, the blank card changing into a picture of **Stardust Dragon**. "And with it, I can use a Synchro Monster on your side of the field for a summoning!"

"No!" Ghost shouted as the card broke from its confines, **Stardust Dragon **once again reigning as a king of the sky as he flew with **Majestic Dragon**. "This isn't fair! I captured him! He belongs to me!"

"That's what you thought, but you never had your heart connected to **Stardust **like I do!" Yusei commanded her three beast to collide together, wrapping themselves in the rings of the Synchro Gates. "**Stardust Dragon **and I help each other in a way that you'll never get! And I'll show you why!" Her head was taken by the gust of winds, a seal of trust unraveling from Yusei's chant. "_A storm of shooting stars welcomes the appraiser of the galaxy! As he guides the lost and fallen to the light, let him be reigned as a hero!_ Majestic Star Dragon, (LV10/ATK: 3800/DEF: 3000)," The monster rose into the air over his owner, bellowing while its wings threw the Northern Lights over the city of New Domino. "Let's rev it up!" Yusei shouted, becoming one with the master of the winds. "Don't forget, when **Machine Emperor **lost **Stardust Dragon**, his attack points drop."

**Machine Emperor Wisel: (ATK:2900)**

"You forgot about **Wisel Guard's **special ability, Yusei!" Shouted Ghost, enraged that Yusei was able to pull off a fast one. "Any attacks you try to fire at me will only be blocked!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Yusei countered, red eyes rimmed by brilliant blue. "**Majestic Star Dragon **can negate that ability!"

"You still don't have enough to defeat him! Just face it, Yusei, you're finished!"

A smile tugged on Yusei's lips, no form of fear or worry dragging her down.

"Yeah, I know. Because your monster is a Combo, not a Synchro. However, it's greatest strength is also its greatest weakness." Yusei looked at the head of the mechanical soldier, unafraid of its large, glowing red eye. "I can an attack one of them, but it'll always be replaced in the end. But if I attack the _right _part, all of it will come tumbling down!" She pointed the head of the **Machine Emperor**, her eyes locking on just as **Majestic Star's **glinted. "Go, **Majestic Star Dragon**, attack **Wisel Top **with _Myriad of Comets_!"

With flittering stars gathering in its wings, **Majestic **plowed down on the powerful monster's head and sent it flying into the air, the force of the attack exploding into a million pieces. Ghost gave a wild cry of pain from the blast, his Runner sent over the racing barrier.

**Yusei: 650 (SPC:0)**

**Ghost: 0 (SPC:7)**

"Ghost!" Yusei shouted, quickly contacting Crow and Jack. "Guys, we need to get down there! I bet he's really hurt!" Always with the concern for others, no matter who they might have been, Yusei raced as fast as she could to the forest area, where Ghost would hopefully be, alive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Unknown forest area,<strong>__**Central Daedalus Bridge, Eastern New Domino, 7:00 AM)**_

Someone walked over to what was left of Ghost's Runner. Garbed in white with a sword on his hip, the person reached down and grabbed an odd device, not bothering with the circuits bouncing on Ghost's body. A thunderous roar made the person look up to see a winged-beast that he'd heard about, triggering a mysterious smile on his lips.

"Yusei Fudo. . ." He chuckled, shaking his head knowingly before stepping away from the accident and disappearing the next second. In the other second, Yusei, Crow, and Jack ran over to Ghost, shouting and filled with dread.

"Ghost, we're here!" Yusei shouted, getting no response.

"Poor guy must've blacked out from hitting his head," Crow stepped over the busted wheel and gingerly took the man's arm. "C'mon, lets help him out and get him to a hospital-" Her concern was drown out by her scream when Ghost's arm feel off, electrical wiring and circuitry in the place of flesh and bone. "O-Or a mechanic?!"

"What's going on here?" Asked Jack, surprised as more electricity bounded of Ghost body, flesh burning away to show the silver of metal. "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Asked the blonde, not so sure yet never feeling more certain in his life.

"Wait. . ." Yusei shook her head, placing it all together. "Does this mean that the Ghost was a robot?!"

"None of it makes any sense." Jack said, perturbed by the sudden twist.

"We need some answers. That's for sure." Crow sighed, looking tired. Yusei and Jack were on the same level at her; tired and confused out of their minds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Poppo Time apartments, Fountain Plaza, Northern New Domino City, 1:00 PM)<strong>_

A few weeks after the Duel, things were becoming low and quiet. From what Yusei and her friends gave to Sector Security, a full-blown investigation was release and the events of Ghost's tirades came to an end, with Trudge coming back after making a clean bill of health.

"Good to see you up, Trudge." Yusei said honestly to the man, standing across him from his seat when those involved with the Signers were gathered around a table littered with pictures of Ghost's crash.

"Just good to see you three finally caught up with the Ghost." Trudge replied, looking at the photos.

"So what do you think?" Yusei asked after a pregnant pause of silence.

"From the photos you guys got, I say what we got here is a Duel bot." Concluded the man of just.

"Sector Security has been experimenting with robotics. Duel bots are at the very cutting edge of those experiments." Mina explained.

"So how come this one got loose?' Asked Jack.

"No clue, though there have been reports of a prototype being stolen from HQ a while ago," Trudge held his chin with his hand, the gears turning in his head. "This must be it, but reprogrammed and able to be controlled without person working behind it. Questions are; how and why? Wish we could have done a memory check-up on its hard drive."

"We already did that, Trudge," Yusei sighed, pulling out a small computer chip. "It was empty when I took a look. My best guess is that it was set to wipe away any memory the bot had if it lost a Duel." She tossed the chip over and Trudge looked at her warily.

"It's illegal to mess with evidence, punk."

"Oh, lay off why don't'cha?" Crow hooked her arm with Yusei's, the two of them sporting matching smiles. "Since when have we _never _done something illegal? Besides, if it weren't for us, Sector Security would still be searching for the Ghost!" She giggled, stirring a growl from her former enemy.

"That's right! No one tried harder!"

Mina sighed at his stupidity from behind.

"Still, this is really cool!" Leo looked over the pictures, grinning excitedly. "A rouge Dueling bot!"

"Leo, that thing did a lot of damage." Luna reminded him.

Leo looked down, embarrassed. "O-Oh yeah . . ."

"What I don't get is all those weird things Ghost was going on about with Synchro Monsters," Crow huffed, crossing her arms. "What's it mean?" She asked Yusei and Jack.

"I don't know," Jack closed his eyes, thinking hard before looking back, his amethyst-purple eyes serious and sharp. "But one thing's for certain is that there's someone out there who's up to no good." He said grimly.

"I agree, Jack," Yusei said with a nod, that feeling of danger running through her system and cracking her blue eyes into a shade of cobalt. "And if that means that our cities are in danger, then we gotta do our best to defend it, at whatever cost." She said. Crow and Jack nodded, silently following orders. Yusei looked out the window, sleep and the WRGP the last things on her mind.

'_Everyone, be ready,' _The sun reflected off her eyes, blue waves spilling from her eyes wisely. _'I have a feeling that this is only the beginning. . .'_

* * *

><p><em>And I was right. This was only the beginning. The beginning. . . Of the end . . .<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**So how did you guys like that? Was that an OK arc starter for you guys? Sorry if it wasn't. I fail sometimes XD**_

_**Heh-heh, anyway, I hope you guys did enjoy it actually. As the title and Yusei say, this is only the beginning, and there's gonna be a lot more in store for you guys in the future. I hope all of you will be prepared for more adventures, more puzzles, more romance, more genderbents, and everything else you guys like about this fanfic! X3 Well, I gotta get going now~ Gonna go relax and draw some OCs. Please leave a review if you would be so ever kind and I'll catch you guys next week! So long for now!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	28. Chapter 28: Live and Learn

_**How's it all going, guys?! Who else here is looking forward to a new update of SQTC? I hope some of you are c: This chapter, I gotta say, was fun to type since I get to bring the twins and Akiyuki in more and I get to show more of Yusei's compassionate side, as well as tweaking up this chapter to bring back some characters we haven't seen in a while. Well, I'm gonna stop rambling now. Let me give ya all the disclaimer now ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the rights over this anime. **_

_**Now let's get this chapter rolling!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Twenty-Eight: Live and Learn~<strong>_

_**(Duel Academy Avenue, New Domino Duel Academy, Western New Domino City, 7:30 AM) **_

"Alright, you got everything, right?"

"Yep!"

"Backpack full of school's supplies?"

"Yep!"

"Lunch that Crow made you?"

"Yeah!"

"School Duel Disk and Deck?"

"Mhm!"

Yusei pulled to a stop about a block away from her destination, removing her helmet and helping Rally off her Runner, standing up herself as he removed his helmet. Her hands flew to his head and the boy whined, trying to swat them away.

"Yusei, no! Not my hat!"

"Sorry, but they won't let you wear it in class. It's against school regulations." Replied Yusei, touching up his puffy red hair with a few taps before pulling back and slipping his hat into his new school bag.

Rally pouted. "That's a stupid rule."

"I'd agree, but I don't think either of us have much of a say in it," The pout was still apparent, cracking a smile from Yusei as she thought it made her friend look endearing. "I know this gonna take some time to get use to, but I promise you'll have a better time here than learning what the guys and I taught you years ago. Rally, this is your chance to go to school. Trust me, you'll like it."

"But Yusei, what if I don't like it?" Rally asked, eyeing the clean sleeves of his dark blue blazer, a standard regulation that went with a crisp, white shirt, black pants, and brown loafers. "And what if the other kids don't like me?"

"Rally," Yusei sighed, understanding. Rally had hardly grown up with children his own age back when New Domino was split into two different cities. He wasn't socially awkward or shy, but meeting so many different kids here would be overwhelming for him. Yusei smiled, patting his head. "I promise, everything is going to be alright. You remember Luna, Leo, and Akiyuki? They go to this school, too. And I'm sure they'll be more than happy to help you out." She assured.

Rally looked to the side and tilted his head. "Isn't that them?"

Yusei looked that way and smiled. "Yeah, there they are."

"Yusei, morning!" Luna and Leo greeted, dressed in uniforms similar to Rally's, only Luna had a black skirt and white knee-socks with the blazer in a dark magenta. Akiyuki jogged up behind them dressed in a dark blue coat with a black dress shirt, uniform pants, black dress shoes, and a red tie, smiling and waving.

"Morning, guys." She greeted, placing her hand on Rally's shoulder. "You all ready for school?"

"You know it!" Leo grinned, throwing one fist in the air. "I'm gonna give it my all today!"

"Good morning, Rally," Luna said with a smile. "Are you ready for your first day?"

"I-I guess." The boy stuttered, nervously tugging at one of his tied red curls.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Akiyuki promised. "It might seem all scary at first but I promise you're going to have a great time and meet a lot of good people."

"Yeah! And you should see the Duel Arena we got there! We take classes there almost every day!" Leo exclaimed.

"Almost every day?" Asked the redhead, a smile splitting on his face as his eyes danced with excitement. Yusei smiled from behind, knowing that his fears were already washing away.

"Yeah, it's really interesting," Luna nodded. "We can show you everything and help you meet some people."

"That sounds like fun," Yusei said, looking at Rally. "Right?"

"Way more than fun. That would be epic!" Rally cheered. Leo hooked his arm around Rally's and pulled him onward.

"C'mon! It's gonna be way more epic when you get there!" He tugged on the Satellite's arm. Rally looked back at Yusei with a grin, waving.

"I'll see you afterschool!" He shouted, laughing with Leo as the two of them charged down the street.

"Wait for me!" Luna called after them, chasing them.

"Looks like Rally is heading in the right direction." Akiyuki commented. Yusei nodded, seating herself back on her Runner. "Say, didn't he get in because your landlord asked?" Asked the senior student.

"Yeah. She and Martha know each other and from what Martha told about Rally, Zora was able to get him a shot for a transfer program here," Yusei informed, a light "Ah," from Akiyuki. "So he's technically on some sort of scholarship, for the lack of a better word."

"That's pretty cool, "Akiyuki said with a smile. "But are you gonna have enough time to drop him off and pick him off from school?"

"If I have the time, I can do that. But Martha bought him a train pass for rides to school, and then back to the Satellite. But since I'm free today, he's gonna stop by the shop afterschool." Replied the black-and gold-haired woman.

"Cool, maybe we can all go there together. You know, to make sure he makes it back safe."

"Sounds good to me."

A bell rang from the road ahead, Akiyuki clicking his tongue.

"That's the ten-minute warning bell. I gotta get going," He waved to Yusei as he jogged off. "See you later, Yusei!"

"Take care!" Yusei called back, slipping off her helmet and driving back to Fountain Plaza as the two parted ways.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(New Domino Duel Academy, Western New Domino City, 7:45 AM)<strong>_

Rally was excited, a leap in his step as he and Leo raced passed the gates of New Domino Duel Academy. As he opened his eyes to look upon his first school, his steps slowed and he stopped, his jaw dropping at the site of the giant building. Glass walls and sparkling fountains almost blinded him and his stomach turned at students pouring into the school. So many children his age went there. Would it be alright if he, the first ever student from Satellite, to go into a school full of New Dominicans?

"Rally?" He jumped at his own name, gulping at Leo and Luna and giving a nervous hum. "Are you alright?" Asked the female twin.

"Y-Yeah." He replied, shaking.

"Hey, we're here for you, man. No worries!" Leo clapped him on the back, almost causing Rally to stumble. "Let's start you off right! Look, our teacher's over there!" He grabbed Rally's arm and forcedly dragged him over, Luna tailing them with a sigh.

"Morning, Ms. Bartlet!" Leo greeted excitedly, while his sister gave a quainter greeting.

"Good morning, Leo, Luna," Smiled their teacher. Her gold-green eyes drifted to Rally, who ducked behind Leo in turn. "And who might you be, dear?"

"This is Rally Dawson, a new student, Ms. Bartlet." Said Luna.

"Oh, yes! You must be my new student," Ms. Bartlet smiled and held her hand to the nerve-stricken lad. "Welcome to New Domino Academy, Rally. I'm Ms. Bartlet, your teacher. I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Y-Yeah," Rally agreed, merely staring at the offered hand. "I hope so, t-too."

"Dude, quit being nervous!" Leo laughed. "Luna and I are going to be with you! And everyone's going to love you!"

"Everyone gets excited when a new student comes," Luna said gently. "You'll be making a lot of friends in no time."

"You guys mean that?" Rally asked.

"Most certainly," Said Ms. Bartlet with a smile. "And you're just in luck as well. We're working with Warrior-type Decks in the Duel Arena today. There will be plenty of other children for you to meet."

Rally tilted his head, a smile bough to his lips. "Really?"

"Yeah, man!" Leo grinned at him. "Just wait! You and I'll be the top of the Best Duelists club, just like that!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Duel Arena, New Domino Duel Academy, Western New Domino City, 11:00 AM)<strong>_

"Aw, man!"

Leo stomped his foot, his low-level monster shrieking as he was pummeled by the monster Rally unleashed, the score drawing to the new student winning. Their classmates cheered for Rally, who blushed and laughed nervously in turn.

"The winner is Rally. That was really well for a new student," Ms. Bartlet smiled the blushing teen's way before she gave a more concerned one to Leo. "It was a good try, Leo. At least you lasted more than thirteen rounds this time."

"Leo, if you want to be in the "Best Duelists" club, you have to try and at least win." Huffed Luna as she stood with their classmates.

"Rally was a good, but I could have won if I had my Deck," Leo replied, sitting up and pulling a card from his Deck, gasping. "No way! If I had drawn this one, I would have been able to Special Summon my **Power Tool Dragon (LV:7/ATK:2300/DEF:2500)**!" He exclaimed with a whine.

"Leo, what have I told you about relying on favorites?" His teacher asked with a wag of her finger. "We are studying Warrior-types this week, young man."

"I'm just not a Warrior-Type, though!" Leo cried out.

"But Rally is!" Implored one of the students. "Rally, we just gotta Duel!"

"I get to try after!"

"Same here!"

The latter blushed profoundly, laughing at the attention he was getting.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Rally looked at the boy who spoke, the student's dark eyes challenging him. "He wins a few Duels, and to _him_ of all people," Pulling back one of his long purple bangs, the boy glared down at the new student. "The fact that won't change is that he's from the Satellite. He's given "special" privileges." He scoffed.

"Sly," The teacher gasped. "You shouldn't speak that way to our new student. He-"

A pair of double doors were slammed open and everyone only could look up to see a blur of red hair dash away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Poppo Time apartments, Fountain Plaza, Northern New Domino City, 12:00 PM)<em>**

Crow pulled over to the workshop just as she saw Rally running down the street that led to the plaza. She smiled and stepped off her Runner.

"Yo, Rally!" She greeted with a wave. "How was-"

The boy passed by her without a second though, leaving her with a hand awkwardly raised.

"-School?" She looked up just as Yusei pulled over with a passenger behind her, the both of them pulling off their helmets.

"Crow, how come I saw Rally went inside just now?" Yusei asked. "He's not supposed to be out of school until one. Why did he come here early?"

"You tell me," Crow shrugged. "He just bolted in there as if a rabid Kuriboh was in his pants." She looked over to the newcomer, a grin appearing on her face. "Alex! How ya been, man?"

"All good," The once-inmate said, his dark plum hair a tad shorter than it used to been with his clothes looking a touch spiffy, a new man with a citizenship in New Domino. After the calamity that occurred so long ago, Alex had settled with doing odd jobs in the city, with the occasional hacking job coming into play. Not that Yusei approved of the last one, but as long as Alex wasn't arrested, everything went well. "Just helping Yuse' bring over the parts you guys need with your Runner."

"How about you two go ahead and start looking over it without me? I'm gonna check on Rally." Yusei said.

"Sure. Oh! Bring him up the grilled cheese I made him for later, too. It's nice and warm already and I bet he could use it." Said Crow.

In a matter of collecting the sandwich with a glass of orange juice on the side, Yusei walked into the old warehouse and searched the upper-floors for red hair, finding a large mass of it in the tiny room that was her own. Rally was curled up on Yusei's futon, knees to his chest.

"Hey," Yusei greeted as she walked in. "Crow figured you might be hungry later. But since you're here now, might as well have it, right?"

"Not hungry," Rally replied, though his stomach growled in protest when the food was offered.

With a small sigh, Yusei squished herself next to her friend, kicking off her boots to sit on her bed Indian-style with the plate on her lap.

"You sure? A full stomach could clear your head." She bargained. With a small huff, Rally agreed and ate half of the grilled cheese, gulping down the juice in a few seconds. "Now that you had some lunch, mind telling me why you came here so early?"

"I. . ." Rally bit his lip, nervous clenching the futon's sheets.

"C'mon, Rally, you can tell me." The hold on the sheets tighten and Yusei's eyes gave away to concern. "Did something happen? Someone pick on you?" A nod. "Who?"

"Some. . . Some jerk!' Rally threw his hands in the air, glaring. "H-He said I only got into the academy because of special privileges and from being a Satellite! I . . . I was just so mad then that I had to run out of there, Yusei!" He looked at his mother-figure, grey eyes filled with sorrow. "I don't want to go back there now. Not when I know people are gonna have an actual reason to make fun of me; for running and being a Satellite."

Yusei didn't know how to respond for a second. That lasted for a second before she pulled Rally into a hug, knowing that he would cry into her top out of frustration. The feeling was mutual. A part of her knew, from mentality and experience, that there were people out there who still believed in the segregation between New Domino and Satellite. No matter how it felt, to know that burning looks and harsh whispers were drawn behind her back, Yusei knew that everyone had their own opinion, whether she agreed with them or not. She wasn't the one experiencing these opinions though. Rally was and it hurt the boy so much.

Yusei rocked him a few times as he cried, saying nothing and only showing her care with the warm embrace. Yusei wasn't one of words, but her actions spoke louder than words anyway. When Rally seemed to have calm down, she kisses his forehead and smiled. "Look, you don't have to go back to school right away. I'll talk it over with Martha and Zora, OK? We can wait a while to get you back to school. But Rally, I really want you to think about it. I really want you to experience how wonderful going to school could be."

"I'll . . . I'll think about it," Replied her kid-brother friend. Yusei smiled and helped him up, noticing that he pulled out his signature cap and slipped it on, snapping off his hair tie.

"Alright then. Hey, you wanna come down stairs and help me and the guys with the new Runner? We could use a few more hands." The grin on his face gave his answer right away.

"You know it!"

* * *

><p>"Engine's remote-energy is holding steady at eighty."<p>

"What?! What happened to power-serge?!" Crow exclaimed. "Where's all that energy going?!"

Rally had no idea what they were talking about, but it was still exciting to see all four of them at work with the Runner. Jack was at the wheel again with Yusei at the computer, Crow and Alex ready with a spare screw-driver or oil change. Every spark of a welder or shine of a screw meant something new, and the redhead was just itching to see what would come out of it all.

"Who cares? It's fixed, that's what counts," Jack grinned wickedly. "Just look! It's purring like a kitten! Like it should be!"

"Actually, the serge has been rerouted."

"Rerouted?"

"To where?"

Like a furious storm, fifty cards shot out of the Runner's Duel Disk slot and flew into the air, raining down like snow. As smoke flew and cards flied, Crow and Alex made wild grabs for the fluttering cards, stirring up a rucks.

"Quiet down there!" Zora shouted on cue with a fixed glare. "Between the hours of two and five, my soap operas are on! And I can't hear them with all this noise you rapscallions are putting up!" She bristled.

"Sorry, Zora." Yusei replied, as apologetic as ever.

"So what's happening with Gale on _Eternal Flame_?" There went Crow, not so apologetic.

"Has she recovered from amnesia and found true love yet?" Yusei made sure that Rally was out of firing range and at least two feet away from Jack.

"If you so much as make fun of _EF _again, then you can scrub this place up with a toothbrush!" Out came the roar and the all-male (plus one Crow) cringe and recoil.

"We're sorry, Zora. Thing's went haywire with a Runner again," Yusei. "I promise will get things clean up and if it's any consolation, we can get you the evening groceries and get to work on dinner." She insisted, once again showered with Zora's praise.

"Oh, Yusei, you are simply too much. Such a sweet and kind girl. I feel so sorry that you have to put up with these barbarian. I swear, you remind me of myself when I was a girl, meeting my Reginald for the first time in the city. . ." As she trialed off with a whimsical sigh and a leave with the door closing behind her, Crow rudely placed her circled fingers over her eyes.

"_Oh_, Yusei! How you remind of the girl I _wish _I'd been instead of some nag who won't pipe down about dear Reginald! Do you remember me telling you about him, for the _hundredth _time?"

"Come on, cut her some slack," Yusei stood up, plucking a clean rag from one of the bins and wiping dirt of Rally's cheeks ("Yusei, no! I'm not a baby!"). "She is letting us crash here and she helped Rally get into Duel Academy. We owe her much."

"Yeah, yeah," Crow waved her hand lazily. "Speaking of crash, we should probably get this place cleaned up. These are most of your cards anyway, right, Yuse'?"

"Yusei, hey!" From the door came Leo and Luna and a few of their pals. Rally's first instinct told him to bolt out of their but Yusei caught him by the shoulder just in time.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" She asked.

"We came to see Rally."

"M-Me?" Rally asked, pointing at himself.

Leo grinned, "Duh! You see anyone else here named Rally?"

Luna smiled more kindly. "We wanted to come over and see if you were alright. You left in the middle of class all of a sudden." Her yellow-gold eyes gave off worry. "It was what Sly said, wasn't it?"

"That guy?" Rally shrugged, pulling a stiff lip. "Nah, I'm over what he said. I . . . I just came here to see what Yusei and the others were doing! Yeah! You guys just gotta check it out! The Runner's coming along great!" Behind him, Yusei could see that he was trying to be brave. She was happy that he was doing so, so she didn't point out anything.

"And since it's coming along great, how about you guys help out with cleaning up?" Crow offered with a grin. "First one to pick up the most gets the first free ride!"

"Awesome!"

"You mean it?"

"I'm gonna get 'em all faster than you guys!"

"When did we agree to any of this?!"

"Aw, don't be a spoil-sport, Jack!"

In all the mix of commotion and the laughter and fun, Alex barely noticed the boy standing by the open door, his eyes almost boring holes into everyone head. The once-convict blurted without another thought.

"Lil' bro?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, all looking up to see Sly stand there, staring at Alex with wide eyes. A second after recomposing himself, he stood stiffly and began to stomp off.

"Sly, wait!" Luna ran up the steps and grabbed him by his wrist, surprising everyone as she forcibly dragged him back inside.

Yusei blinked. "Friend of yours?" She looked at Alex. "Little bro?" She could feel Rally tremble behind her, his arms locked around her waist for protection. Alright, now things were going odd too confusing.

"Yusei, this is Sly! He's in my Trap-Card class," Luna explain. "He's also a great Duelist!"

"Cool, now it's my time to ask; Alex, what the Hell, when did you have a little brother?!" Exclaimed Crow.

"How many time do I have to explain the "language around children rule"?" Yusei sighed as Alex shrugged at Crow's outburst.

"Sorry. I thought I bought him up once and a while," He turned to Sly with a smile. "Anyway, it's good to see ya, lil' bro. Man, you've grown up since I last saw you. How older are you now? Nine, eight?"

"I'm thirteen," Sly growled, glowering at his older brother. "You would remember if you ever bothered to show up," He muttered. Ignoring Alex's hurt look, he gazed at Yusei. "So, you're the great Yusei Fudo? Hard to believe that you're the champ."

Leo and Jack snarled simultaneously. "You little-!"

"Easy, guys," Yusei advised. "I know it seems a little hard to believe, Sly, and yet, here I am, living proof, you know? It just goes to show how far anyone can make it in this world, so long as they have faith in themselves and try their hardest." She placed her hand on Rally's shoulder, the latter keeping his eyes on the floor. "Even a Satellite."

Sly's glared harden on her. "How-"

"Why is everyone just flappin' their gums?!" Crow snapped, looking annoyed. "Less talking, more picking up! Geez!" At her command, everyone, even Sly, got down on their knees and picked up the cards, making sure to be careful with each.

"Why did I even come here? My brother and that brat are here. . ." Grumbling away, Sly crawled over to another spot and stopped, eyes widening at the glittering picture of a dragon hailing from the Milky Way. "Whoa . . . **Stardust Dragon (LV:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2000)**?! No way. . ." His hand trembled as he picked up the famous card, remembering its chaotic roar the first time he saw it on its first debut at the Fortune Cup. It looked more powerful and amazing up close.

"Hey, has anyone seen **Stardust Dragon**?" Yusei asked as she searched the warehouse floor. "I don't see him anywhere. . ."

"Uh, this one?" Sly asked begrudged, growling under his breath when Yusei took it.

"Yeah, thank you, Sly," She patted his hair with a smile. "You're a good kid."

Sly would never admit that the pink stain across his cheeks was of embarrassment. He would say that it was anger. Out of seeing Rally and Alex again, and of also getting **Stardust Dragon **taken out of his hands so easily.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Poppo Time apartments, Fountain Plaza, Northern New Domino City, 7:00 AM)<em>**

"And you're all set," Yusei touched up Rally's hair one last time and hugged him once more. "Ready for school again?" She asked.

"Mhm, you know it!" The redhead grinned, stepping away and jogging off to the bus station. "See you afterschool!"

"Alright, take care!" Yusei called after him, sighing as he disappeared up the hill. He leaned back on the doorframe of the apartments, shoulders dropping lax as arms locked around her waist behind his, kisses presses along the crown of her head.

"Still worried about him, love?"

Yusei nodded, craning her neck to fit the top of her head into Jack's neck.

"Maybe a little," She shrugged, the rich smell of coffee drifting from her boyfriend. She sighed, closing her eyes. "I kind of wonder if this is what a mom feels when her kids are growing up. I feel kind of sad."

"Well, you are like his mother. You took care of him than most of us back when we were growing up," Jack rested his chin on her shoulder. "It's no wonder you're worried. But you could tone it down a little. He has the twins and Akiyuki with him. He'll be alright." Yusei shrugged.

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right."

Rolling her eyes skyward good-naturedly, the slumdog queen kissed the blonde sweetly. "You're going to go get the new parts with Crow in East New Domino, right?" She asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah. Just heading out right now," He took Yusei by the waist, pressing their lips together and leaving her breathless as he swooped himself to his Runner, grinning mischievously. "Don't miss me too much. A king shall always return to his queen."

"You know I get ticked off when you call me "queen.""

"Which is why I use it. You're irresistible when you look ready to slap me."

Chuckling, Yusei waved as Jack took off on the _Wheel of Fortune_, walking back into the warehouse and joining Alex in sprucing up the prototype Runner, checking out how much energy and time could be recorded before the batter or tank could run out of juice.

"Hey, Alex?" Yusei wiped a dirty smudge off her cheek as she looked over the engines, oil staining her jeans and tank top. "How come you never really bought up your brother? I thought you said you didn't have any siblings."

"Ah-ah-ah! I said I didn't have any sisters, Yusei," Alex countered with a wagging finger. His carefree smile wasn't on his face though. This other smile he had was forced and strained. "Besides, I'm not really on good terms with Sly. I guess . . . He always wanted me to be the older brother that all his friends would like and who could be a hero in his eyes. I did some bad stuff in the past, Yusei. No killing but still enough to land me in the Facility." He sighed. "When I got back home, my dad was pissed off at me and my mom said I shouldn't have come back, being a disgraced to the family. I guess Sly sided with them and they hated me ever since. Maybe I deserve it, for all the shit I did in the past. . ."

"Alex. . ." Yusei had no idea what to say, surprised that the purple-haired lad could be so deep.

"Huh?" Alex looked at her, catching the look in her eyes, and barked in laughter, clapping Yusei back. "Aw, c'mon! Don't give me the kicked-puppy look, Yusei! You'll break my heart!" He grinned earnestly, dimples showing. "I'm fine, alright? It's only family stuff."

'"_It's only family stuff", huh?' _Yusei wondered, tightening a bolt on the engine. _'I guess I really wouldn't understand it then . . .'_

The door was given a knock and a somewhat large man appeared, his belly round and his mustache and suit giving him an educational provider look.

"Excuse me, is anyone here?"

"Yo!" Alex waved over, helping Yusei to her feet. "Need something, mister?"

"Yes, I was wondering if a Miss. Yusei Fudo were here." He obliged.

"Right here," Yusei replied. "What can I do for you today?"

The man looked nervous, almost embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head. "I-err, well. I heard you were good at fixing things and I got something that needs adjusting," At Yusei's nod, he continued, still looking hesitant with his request. "It has a few loose screws, it isn't reliable, and it talks too much at faculty meetings."

Yusei quirked a brow, sharing look with Alex before looking back at the customer. ""It talks to much"? So, wait, what kind of machine are we talking about here?" She asked.

"It's well, um, a pesky motor called the Rudolf Hietmann."

Yusei blinked, her knowledge of motors befuddled. "Never heard of it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(North corridor classrooms, New Domino Duel Academy, Western New Domino City, 11:00 AM)<strong>_

And that was how Yusei found herself walking down the vinyl-tiled halls of New Domino Duel Academy. Every step she took, she passed by a classroom, all, if not one, stopping their lecture or experiment in dead-silence before a clatter of feet were heard, twenty of so students peeking just to catch a glimpse of the champion walk down the hallway with a tool box in hand. It was flattering, but Yusei knew she had no time to stop and say hi.

Nearing her destination, she could hear students booing and a particular voice yelling back at them with much more volume. The twins', Rally's, and even Akiyuki's voices were added and the queen's steps were soon quickened. At the foot of the door, she knocked before entering.

"Uh, excuse me?"

At once did the students exclaim with awe and excitement, the kids, Ms. Bartlet, and Akiyuki looking shocked at her sudden appearance.

"Well, as I live and breathe, if it isn't the Fortune Cup champion, Yusei Fudo," A man at the head desk sneered, dressed in a red flashy suit with green hair and a pencil-drawn-like mustache. "What brings you to the once illustrious halls of Duel Academy?" He asked over the roar of excitement of the children.

"I came here to do some repair work." Yusei replied. The man gave a look.

"Huh?"

"I was asked to head over to this classroom and check out a machine that's malfunctioning. I'm only here to see what I can do about it."

The man scoffed, "Very well, Miss. Fudo. See to it that you can. Though I doubt with your _brilliant _mechanical skills, you'll have a chance at fixing up these pathetic goobers before me." He said, aiming a glare at the protesting children.

"That's not true!" Argued Ms. Bartlet. "This class is full of potential!"

Akiyuki nodded. "That's right! And if you think you can kick out these kids just because you don't think they're good enough, then you just have to throw me out, too!"

"Ha! Do you think that will stop me?!" The man laughed like a rat. "The academy cannot simply indulge to the every whim of every wannabe-nimrod who only uses worthless, low-level cards! None of them have the knowledge or skill to compete with real Dueling! All of them are pathetic-! "

"Hey! I don't know just what the heck is going on here but I think the way you're talking about Dueling is just messed up!" Yusei interrupted, ocean-blue eyes narrowed and angered from the words just spewed.

"Well, _excuse me_, I had no idea _you _were on the Duel Academy faculty roster, Miss. Fudo!" He laughed. "Oh wait, you're _not_! So I don't care what the champion thinks! Now scuttle along and repair whatever it is you came here to fix!"

"I was asked to fix something called the "Rudolf Hietmann"," Yusei huffed, having enough of this. "Do you know where I can find it?"

Everyone looked at her as if she head **Sonic Chick **as a second head, the rude man's face the most shocked of them all.

"Don't any of you?" Yusei asked, looking across the sea of shocked faces. "Apparently it has a few screws loose, or something."

"Y-You! How dare you?!" The man gasped, steam blowing out of his ears. "_I _am Rudolf Hietmann! How dare you insult me like that?!" He growled.

Yusei blinked, surprised. "You?"

"Hietmann's the vice-chancellor, Yusei." Luna explained, she and her brother standing from their seats.

"He's planning on expelling our entire class from the academy because he thinks our cards aren't good enough!" Leo exclaimed.

Yusei stared, bewildered, before she nodded once, her infamous crooked smile accepting a challenge. "Alright. I think I got it now." Placing her toolbox down, she pointed at Hietmann with a Duel on her mind. "I was sent here to fix something, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do! Let's Duel, Hietmann. I win, and this entire school gets to stay here at Duel Academy." She issued.

"And if and _when _I win, these pathetic little plebeians will spend the rest of their days shopping for an institution that will accept low-life academy drop-outs!" Shouted Hietmann. "See you at the Battle Dome in ten, Yusei Fudo!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(North-Upper quad, New Domino Duel Academy, Western New Domino City, 11:00 AM)<strong>_

"So the fate of the entire class is now on Yusei's shoulders," Mr. Barlet sighed, watching few of her students talk with Yusei by one of the cushioned benches. "Do you think she can handle the vice-chancellor, Akiyuki?"

The psychic almost deadpanned. "Considering that she defeated an evil spirit resurrected from the Underworld last year, I think she can handle Hietmann."

Meanwhile with Yusei and the kids, Luna bowed her head with an uneasy smile.

"Thanks for doing this for us, Yusei." She said.

"Yeah. Teach Hietmann a lesson." Leo grinned.

"We know you can do it." Rally agreed.

Yusei nodded with a smile. "I'll do my best. But first, I'm gonna need something from all of you." He smile widened a fraction at the curiosity swirling in the students' eyes, her planned sealed with many surprises.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Duel Arena, New Domino Duel Academy, Western New Domino City, 12:00 PM)<strong>_

Students and faculty members covered every inch of the Battle Dome as Yusei and Hietmann stood across from each other in the Duel arena, both equipped with standardized Duel Disk, their Decks loaded and shuffled automatically.

"You're about to learn a lesson in the overwhelming experience of my **Vanguard **Deck, Miss. Fudo!" Hietmann crackled, eyes nastily flashing behind his orange-yellow specs. Yusei only narrowed her eyes in response, both Duelist taking a stance.

"Let's Duel!"

**Yusei: 4000**

**Hietmann: 4000**

Yusei drew the first card, the students cheering excitedly as she prepared to throw down the card. I hope you've studied, Hietmann! For my first move, I'm summoning **Flamvell Guard (LV:1/ATK:100/DEF:2000) **in defense mode!" She summoned a dragon protected by metal and fire. "I now place two cards face-down and end my move! Let's see what you got!"

""Let's see what I got?" Ha! You've summoned a low-level tuner monster and you're prepared to see what I got? You've asked for it, Miss Fudo!" Crackled the vice-chancellor, throwing a rusted statue onto the field. "I summon **Ancient Gear Statue (LV:2/ATK:500/DEF:800) **in attack mode! You will see what I mean when the strong will always conquer the weak and pathetic, Miss. Fudo! Now, by using the **Machine Duplication **spell card, I'm allowed to summon two more **Ancient Gear Statues **and use all three of them to summon triplets of monsters with a little, shall we say, "oomph" in them!" With a vicious snicker, Hietmann shot out his palm as the earth before him cracked and caved-in, three pairs of skeletal hands pulling themselves upward and three rustic and ironed giants heavily clanking onto the field. "I summon my three **Ancient Gear Golems (3X/LV:8/ATK:3000/DEF:3000)**!"

Yusei cursed under her breath as the three golems rattled and stood like puppets, their intimidating air almost having an effect on her.

"This is the type of power I'm talking about, Miss. Fudo," Hietmann smirked coolly. "It's OK to have weak monsters in your Deck, but if that's all you have, then you have no right to call yourself a Duelist!"

"Newsflash for ya, pal. Having powerful monsters doesn't guarantee that you'll win," She shook her head, knowing that strength and brute force was never the first way to go. "A real Duelist would know that for sure."

Hietmann scoffed. "That may be so, but that is not the case in this Duel, Miss. Fudo," He pointed at her, all three of his **Ancient Gear Golems' **eyes glowing red. "To demonstrate, I advised you prepare yourself for a full-throttle assault!"

"Already have that covered!" Yusei threw up her first reverse card. "And I use the **Tuner's Barrier **spell card!" A blue shield popped from the card and swarmed around Yusei's only tuner. "By using this card, **Flamvill **can't be destroyed."

"Cute try, Miss. Fudo, but not good enough," He smirked. "For when **Ancient Gear Golem **attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference in battle damage is still inflicted on you! Now then, my golems shall attack your weakling tuner and you will take the fault of its actions, and the same will happen once all those students will hate you for betting their already-lost education on this!" His three monsters rammed and punched at the shielded monster, Yusei holding back a yell as each attack was sent to her, her Life-Points rapidly dropping.

**Yusei: 1000**

**Hietmann: 4000**

"And now, to complete mylesson, I'm activating my **Level Thunder **spell card!" The vice-chancellor didn't let-up as Yusei panted behind her arm, the attacks taking their toll on her. "This card allows me to inflict damage on you equal to the amount of combined levels of all face-up monsters I control times a hundred!" He laughed, the thunderous strecks aiming and charging full-speed at Yusei.

* * *

><p>'<em>She's finished,' <em>Sly thought with a sigh, arms crossed and looking the other way. _'The next attack will finish her and we'll all be expelled. And it'll be her fault.'_

"Sly!" The latter jumped as his brother racing down the steps, taking a seat next to him and greeting the other students nearby. "What I miss?"

"Yusei might lose to Hietmann's monsters and we could all end up expelled!" Rally and Leo exclaimed. At Alex's confused face, the story was explained more elaborately and the hacker now understood with a nod.

"So that's what's going on," He looked at the battle flied, cupping his hands around his mouth. "C'mon, sis, I know you can beat this chump! You just gotta win for my lil' bro and the kids!" As the other children and teachers cheered with him, Sly raised his eyebrow at his brother, never seeing this side of him before.

* * *

><p>"Not if I got anything to say about it!" Yusei shouted, discarding one card from her hand the monster's spirit appearing before her, the bolts of electricity from Hietmann's spell card. "By discarding <strong>Hanewata (LV:1ATK:200/DEF:300)** from my hand, I'm able to defend myself." Yusei turned around, casting a thumbs-up to the students. "No worries, guys! I have a few lessons of my own that I need to teach around here!" She spun back around. "Listen, you already made your case loud and clear, Hietmann! But you know what? I'm not buying! So now's time for me to demonstrate my own lesson!"

"With what?!" Roared the faculty member. "You have three powerful golems ready to squash you like a pathetic cockroach and you only have one lowly tuner monster to protect you!" He suddenly snorted. "Oh wait, is this a lesson on loosing with grace?"

"Not even close!" Yusei shouted as she drew her next card. "I playing **Cards of Consonance**! When I discard tuner monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can use this card to draw two more cards from my Deck!" She did so, adding her new pair.

"A tuner could be used for that?" Hietmann asked, surprised.

Yusei smiled at her hand, eyes flashing to the rude staff member. "Bad news, Hietmann."

"W-What?!"

"It's time for my lesson to commence! And in order to do that, I'm bringing out **Eccentric Boy (LV:3/ATK:800/DEF:200)**!" From her hand was a blonde child with wild hair and chrome-red wings, an impish smirk on his lips.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Alex blinked, looking at his brother in surprise. "I . . . I gave you that card when I came home last year."<p>

Sly glared, muttering as everyone looked at him. "S-So? I just didn't have the time to get rid of it."

Alex shook his head, smiling and ruffling his brother's hair. "Aw, ya gonna make me cry, Sly. I'm so glad you kept the card, even though you hate me." He sniffled, wiping the one tear that made it to his eye. The younger brother jolted from the touch and frowned at his lap, a little bit of sadness in his eyes.

'_Moron, I never hated you. . .'_

* * *

><p>"And while I'm at it, I'm going to use <strong>Eccentric Boy <strong>to tune it with a monster directly from my hand!" Yusei drew out a warrior made of stone, its hands locked boulder-stiff. "And I think I'm going to be using **Turret Warrior (LV:5/ATK:1200/DEF:2000)**! **Eccentric Boy**, it's time to give **Turret** a little tune-up!" She commanded, the wild child spinning like a toy top before flying into the air with Yusei's warrior.

"What the what?!" Rudolf exclaimed. "You can tune a monster that's not even on the field?!"

"Of course! I would think a real Duelist would know that!" Casting all glances and thoughts aside, Yusei breathed in as her heart locked with the monster drawing out of the Synchro Gates, the ear-shattering roar setting her blood on fire as she chanted. "_The constellations guide his way and star-lit wishes give him his strength! Of friendship, brotherhood, and love, let the path of light lead him to the stars!_" Yusei exhaled, wind blow to and fro by the one flat of powerful torn wings. "Get ready, because here's **Stardust Dragon**!

* * *

><p>Every student gasped as the mythical beast graced the field, its stardust and cosmic energy raining everywhere, Sly's heart nearly stopped, eyes nearly bulging out of his head as <strong>Stardust <strong>roared its cry of the universe.

* * *

><p>"You're pathetic dragon is still no match for my golems, Miss. Fudo!" Hietmann barked.<p>

"Wrong again!" Yusei answered. "If I learned anything from Dueling, it's that it isn't all about attacking and offense! Which is why I'm playing the spell card, **Variety Comes Out**," **Stardust **flew back to Yusei's Deck, a silver trail whirling around the Graveyard and pulling out three cards from there, three forms glowing on Yusei's side. "By sending **Stardust **into my Deck, I'm allowed to summon as many tuner monsters from my Graveyard, as long as their total levels are equal to the level of **Stardust's**! So that's why I bought back **Eccentric Boy**,** Hanewata**, and **Debris Dragon (LV:4/ATK:1000/DEF:2000)**!"

"What in the world-?!" Hietmann shook his head. "Absurd. You're doing this all backwards, Miss. Fudo! Why would you do such an idiotic. . . . Unless . . . !" He gasped, too late to see the folly he made.

"That's right! These monsters belong to the kids you're trying to expel!" Yusei huffed, standing proudly as the three monsters temporary master. "And they're here, ready to defeat you!"

Hietmann growled, hearing just enough. "I don't care if these cards belong to those little brats! Weakness is still weakness, Miss. Fudo! And your weak monsters cannot take on my powerful golems!"

Yusei shook her head, calm and cool-headed as she already knew the outcome of the Duel. "Which is why they won't be taking on your golems," She drew her next card. "I activate the **Tuner's Explosion Trap**. By destroying the amount of monsters on my side of the field, I can destroy the same number on your side of the field as well. Not only that, but you take damage equal to the amount of monsters destroyed on your side of the field, times a hundred!" Yusei jumped back as all three tuners flew up and attacked the trio of golems dead-on, each of them dropping like flies just like Rudolf's Life-Points.

**Yusei: 1000**

**Hietmann: 1000**

"And since **Debris Dragon **is still around, he'll take you out with a direct attack!" Yusei's winged-reptile swooped down from the sir like a bomb, annihilating the remaining Life-Points the vice-chancellor had left, the man himself roaring in defeat.

**Yusei: 1000**

**Hietmann: 0000**

"She. . . Won," Leo grinned wildly, cheering as the other students joined him in glee. "She won! She won!"

"Alright, Yusei! I knew you could win! I just knew it!" Cheered Rally as he raced down the steps with the other students to congratulate Yusei. Alex stood from his seat, looking at Sly as he sat dumb-folded, eyes wide at Yusei.

Alex smiled. "C'mon. Let's give her some thanks, yeah?"

Sly didn't give him the satisfaction of his nod, walking ahead of the older brother as they took the stairs to the field.

* * *

><p>"H-How is this possible?!" Hietmann blathered, looking confused by all reason. "How is it that such weak little cards hold so much potential?"<p>

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Yusei said as she walked over to the fallen vice-chancellor. "You lost because you underestimated these kids' monsters. Nothing and no one in this world is useless. Everyone has a purpose, whether it'll be known for by fame, or the people around them, or the smallest things in life. Even if they can't match up to everyone's expectations, they still hold meaning to the world and shouldn't be looked down upon."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Yusei."

"C-Chancellor?!" Hietmann said in surprise.

"Chancellor?" Yusei asked, recognizing the man who had visited the warehouse yesterday. "Wait, you run this school?"

"Indeed," The kind man smiled. "I would have taken the liberty of handling Hietmann myself, but then we would have lost our school's largest donor, ahem-his mother- and well, I saw this as a more productive way," He clapped his hand on Yusei's shoulder with a squeeze. "You showed a very important lesson today, wouldn't you agree, Hietmann?"

"She-She-" The vice-chancellor sighed, bowing his head in defeat. "Y-Yes, she did. She displayed it flawlessly. Which is why. . ." He groaned. "The students may continue their studies here."

All at once, the children ran out from the stands and crowded Yusei with cheers and congratulations, Yusei smiling as she thanked all of them for her hard work, lifting Rally in the air and proclaiming that he should have been given the thanks ("Who do you think came up with the idea for combining your cards together?") As the children cheered and tossed-and-catch Rally, the chancellor smiled as he greeted Zora by the door, the old woman looking proud.

"Well, it seems that Martha was right about this young lady," He smiled, watching as Yusei cheered along with the class. "She is special."

Zora nodded with a light chuckle. "Yes. Now if only I can get her to keep the noise down with those wily friends of hers." She glanced at Yusei as well. "Still, I'm glad she was able to help you out."

* * *

><p>Yusei helped Rally to the ground, smiling as the kids planned for an ice cream party at the local ice cream parlor to celebrate. Yusei looked and smiled as Alex and Sly walked over. Yusei kneeled to Sly when he approached, handing him his <strong>Eccentric Boy <strong>card.

"Thank you, Sly. I couldn't have done this without your **Eccentric Boy** card." She praised. The boy stuffed his hands into his pocket, huffing.

"Whatever."

"It's not just whatever. I really do appreciate it," From her pocket, she handed him another card, a glossy-green dragon perched as torrents of thunder rained upon it. "It's an old card I picked up a while ago. **Thunder Dragon (LV:5/ATK:1600/DEF:1500)**. I can't put it in my Deck since there's no place for it. Maybe you can bring out it's potential, like your **Eccentric Boy**." She smiled.

Sly stared at the card, the hard look on him almost hard to read. Finally, he slipped **Eccentric Boy **and **Thunder Dragon **in his Deck. "Fine. But I bet it won't be useful to me." He scoffed, hiding his surprise when he could hear the faint roar of a dragon, thunder booming after its voice. It was almost as if he heard it from his very heart.

Alex winced. "Harsh bro. Ah well," He grinned. "Let's go get some ice cream, yeah? Chocolate's still your favorite, right?"

"Duh," Sly huffed. He looked up at Yusei, nodding. "Thanks."

In return, Yusei bent down and kissed his cheek. The boy sputtered, shooting a glare as he scrubbed at his cheek.

"Gross! You could get arrested for doing that! I-It's called harassment!" He snapped. Yusei shrugged, holding back her smile.

"Whatever you say, Sly," She replied, joining the kids as they were already prepared to take off to celebrate. Not too far behind, Sly and Alex followed after them. The school day was over. And for now, instead of worrying about explosions, the students would only be worried about which toppings they would get.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Thanks for tuning into the next chapter guys! I know this last author's note is short but it's already three AM where I am and I need to catch my sleep 'cause it's the weekend. So anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Surprised of the appearances? Liked how it turned out so far? Please drop a review to tell me what you think! I'm going to have some fun writing the next chapter, which will be updated sooner than this one, I promise. So 'till then, please make sure to review and I'll catch you all next time! Goodnight!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace! **_


	29. Chapter 29: Past of the Trash

_**Hey, guys! I'm finally back, again. I know, after yet another long hiatus, I've returned for good. Originally, I had planned on uploading who-knows-how-long-ago, but the original copy I had was in my old (destroyed) laptop so I had to re-type and take a different approach with this chapter on my new laptop. So, to repay all of you who had to go through the wait, I'll try my very best to get each chapter in before or on a Friday, since I'll be able to squeeze in fanfiction writing sometime when I don't have school stuff ^^ Alrighty then, I'm gonna stop talking and get on with the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the rights over the anime.**_

_**Now lets get this chapter rolling!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Twenty-Nine: Past of the Trash~<strong>_

_**(Shopping District, Fountain Plaza, Northern New Domino City, 11:00 AM)**_

"This is stupid."

"Crow, it's only stupid because you think it is. Just try to imagine its cool."

"Is that how you managed to buy that blouse?"

"Yeah."

"I don't have that kind of imagination like you, Yuse'."

Sighing, Yusei leaned back on her propped arms as she could feel the stares of the store manager outside, waiting for their reactions. Not that Yusei could blame her. It wasn't everyday where New Domino's Duel Queen and a savior of New Domino waltzed into your clothing store to have a little girl time. Then again, both Duelists idea of "girl time" would be a garage with their Duel Runners, tinkering away with them as a radio played in the background.

'_But Martha wanted us to do it,' _Thought the older girl with a sigh. _'She said that we should try to show a bit of our feminine side and try a shopping spree.' _Of course, both girls decided that buying at least one article of clothing would be the proof they needed to show Martha that they had done what she asked. Only problem was Crow's picky and reluctant taste in style.

"The green skirt looks OK." Yusei shrugged, looking at the pile of clothing near Crow.

"When am I ever gonna wear a skirt?" Her friend asked.

"You don't have to wear it. Just buy it and show it to Martha."

"No way," Crow wagged her finger with a look. "I'm not just gonna buy something and not use it at all. I'll turn into Jack that way, you know."

"Jack's not like that."

"He'll spend fifty dollars on a lame cup of coffee, Yusei. Not even good coffee!"

". . . Alright, point taken."

"Um, excuse me, Miss. Fudo?" Both young women looked up as the store manager peeked through the dressing room doorway, looking flustered and excited. "A M-Mr. Jack Atlas is here to see you. He says you need to come outside, it's very important." She nearly squealed, looking overly-giddy.

"Oh, sure. We'll be out in a minute." Yusei stood and picked a yellow and white sun dress from Crow's pile, thrusting it into the surprised ginger's arms and promptly shoving her out of the dressing room, Crow struggling all the while.

"B-But I _hate _dresses!"

"I know, I know, but we have other stuff to worry about. Come on."

After paying for their purchases (even after the store manager insisting that the clothes were free-of-charge), Yusei and Crow spotted Jack waiting outside near their D-Wheels, the blonde himself seated on the _Wheel of Fortune_.

"Shopping went OK, girls?" He joked, deflecting Crow's glare with a smirk.

"You could say that," Yusei sighed, already slipping on her helmet. "So, what's up? Something happened?"

"Maybe. Martha just called in and said she needed to see us with Blister right away." The ex-King replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Crow was already powering-up the engine to her motorcycle. "Lets not just sit here! Lets go, go, go!" She hollered, taking off down the street like there was no tomorrow.

Jack cocked his head. "She seems excited."

Yusei sighed. "I wonder if it's because we're heading home or if she hopes her new dress will fly out of the shopping bag on the free-way."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Martha's Orphanage, the Knotting District, Northern Satellite, 12:00 PM)<strong>_

An hour of traffic and stoplights later, the trio pulled up to the front of Martha's child care and newly jointed hospital. Due to funding and restoring placed into the Satellite, Martha was able to provide better care not only for the orphans she took in, but for elderly and families who needed the extra help. Yusei and the gang would come around every-so often to see how everyone was doing, even helping out when things got hectic and busy. Despite Martha saying that they should focus on their own time, Yusei, Crow, and even Jack couldn't stay away from visiting.

"What's up, runts?" Crow giggled as a few of her own kids from her old hideout ran out to greet them, the redhead happy to see their smiling faces.

"Crow! Yusei!"

"Long time, no see!"

"Jack, will you Duel me later?"

Needless to say, the others were happy to see the children, too, glad that Martha had enough volunteers around to come and take care of the children, too.

"Hey, you guys really are back," Arra giggled, her long blonde hair loosely running down her back as she waddled down the steps, Blister and Martha right at her heels. "It's good to see you guys."

"Arra, take it easy," Chide Blister, placing a hand on her wife's back as the blonde pouted at him. "Dr. Schmitt says you shouldn't be moving around so much."

"Oh, hush," Arra said with a shooing motion "I'm pregnant, Blister, not made of paper."

"And it looks like you're showing more, too," Giggling, Crow dropped to her knees in front of Arra and placed her hand flatly and gently on her round stomach, looking excited. "So, do you two know the gender or what?"

"Love to, but Arra wants it to be a surprise," Blister groaned. "It's gonna be Hell if we get all these toys for a girl and we end up getting a boy."

"Maybe you'll have a kid like Yusei, then. She preferred boy toys over girl toys." Jack managed to dodge the elbow jab to the ribs, smiling teasingly at his girlfriend as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and nuzzled her hair affectionately. "Love you too, love." He chuckled, Yusei shrugging him off with her cheeks a blaze.

"A-Anyway," Yusei cleared her throat. "While we're all out here, do you need any help with something, Martha? Jack said you called us for something."

"Hmm, well," Martha started, before she shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing to worry about now, I guess. Why don't you three have a look around with Arra and the kids and come back inside later?" She suggested. The trio looked at each other questionably before shrugging and nodding, following Arra and the happy children as they strolled around the refurbished orphanage.

* * *

><p>"So, what did he say?"<p>

"Nothing, except he threw a trashcan lid at me."

Martha sighed tiredly, which caught the attention of three of her oldest charges as they walked into the room with Arra and some of the children after their little tour.

Crow whistled. "Geez, sounds painful."

"Oh, hello, you four." Smiled Martha, despite how agitated she looked.

"Maybe Crow can help us Martha?" One of the orphans asked.

"And Jack and Yusei, too." Said another.

"With what?" Asked the carrot-top.

"Tetsuzo Bashford," Sighed Dr. Schmitt, looking just as irritated as Martha. "An elderly gentleman who lives out by himself in the Western part of the Satellite. We've been worried about him and have been trying to offer him a chance to relocate here to Martha's place."

"But he's a little hard-headed," Martha added. "And he won't listen to a thing we say."

"You should go and try to convince him, Crow." One of the children said to her former guardian. Said guardian stared back at her, perplexed.

"Wait, why me?" She shook her head. "Old people make me feel kind of nervous-"

"Hear that, guys?" One of the orphans laughed. "Looks like Crow's not up for the challenge."

A vein could be seen on Crow's forehead, and both Jack and Yusei sighed in unison. _'Oh, boy, here we go.'_

"Say what now?"

"Yeah, Crow's just not that clever!"

"And she must be pretty sacred, too!"

"I ain't scared of nothing!" Puffing out her chest stubbornly, Crow narrowed her silver-colored eyes. "You just set an extra plate here for tonight, 'cause this old fossil's gonna be living here by sundown!" She swore.

Jack held up a hand to stop her. "Wait a minute, Crow-"

"I'm on this like pop on corn!"

"Too late, Jack. She said the thing." Sighed Yusei. Jack groaned.

"I hate it when she says the thing."

"So, talk to me," Crow was already set on scouting mode, placing her hands flat on the dinning room table. "Where can I find this old crock-pot?" She asked, oblivious to the children's knowing giggles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Old room, Bashford residence, Western Satellite, 12:30 PM)<strong>_

It felt so bitterly-cold in the old room as he hobbled over to the nearby desk, sighing as his arms hung limply at his sides.

"I miss the old times so much, dear. . ." He mused sadly, a vision of a little girl appearing on the swivel chair. She turned to him and giggled, twirling a lock of her feathery hair.

"_Hi, daddy. Still too busy to Duel me?" _She giggled before disappearing, the old man gasping as he tried to reach for her.

"No, dear, I'm not-!" He shouted at air, knowing that it was all for not. He couldn't remember how long he was plagued with these taunting images of his daughter, every last one of them stabbing straight into his spine, reminding him of how terrible life was back then. He turned to his side and spotted a family photo of him, the girl, and a woman who looked exactly the girl, save for the eyes. He picked up the photo gingerly, the frame cracked a little. "Not anymore. . ." He promised, gasping as an alarm went off in the room. Gritting his teeth, he bolted out of the room.

"Trespassers!"

* * *

><p>Piles of metal and garbage littered before them, surrounding a run-down house that could have been used as a set for an old horror movie. And the youngest of their little crusade was indeed horrified.<p>

"Are you actually telling me somebody _lives _here?!" She gasped, eyes wide in shock. "It's a mountain of junk!"

"More like a mountain-_range _of junk." Yusei observed, finding it hard to believe herself.

"Are you certain this is the right place?" Jack asked Blister.

"A hundred-percent." Blister confirmed. Crow sighed, cracking her knuckles.

"Alright, guys, I got this. Be back in a-"

"_That's far enough, brat!"_

All four of them covered their ears at the shout and looked around, spotting on old man with choppy gray hair and dark-gray eyes glaring at them from the top window of the house, a megaphone in one of his hands and a rope connected to the ceiling in the other.

"And that's Mr. Bashford." Sighed Blister.

"What's up, you old timer?!" Crow shouted with her hands cupped around her mouth. "You wanna ditch this trash-heap and come live at Martha's place?!"

"Good, Crow." Yusei deadpanned. "Nice and direct."

"_This "trash-heap" is my home!" _Snapped Bashford.

"But you're living all alone!" Crow shouted back. "What if you fall down and can't get up?"

"Now's not the time for that joke, Crow." Groaned Jack.

"_The only way I'm leaving is if you drag me out!"_

Crow huffed, pulling her ponytail up higher and taking a step back. "Well, you heard him," She smirked. "Guess I'm gonna have to infiltrate the fortress!" With a cry, the _**Blackwing **_Duelist bolted to jump over a mountain of trash. "You're coming with me, old man!"

"I'm not going anywhere, but I can't say the same for you, girly." Bashford huffed, pulling on a cord. Something flew up from the ground and struck Crow in the head, sending her flying back into a pile of milk cartons and garbage bags. Digging herself out of the heap, Crow growled.

"This means war, old man!" She jumped right up and charged through enemy lines once more.

"Just keep coming, squirt." Muttered Bashford, pulling on one cord to send Crow into a pitfall. Crow bested him by taking another leap but the latter yelped, "Mommy!" as another pitfall was opened by the next cord, the girl falling into it wit a crash.

"Alright, now this is my idea of a good time," Jack voiced out, Yusei and Blister trying to see if Crow was alright. "Really, fellas, we should do stuff like this more often."

Yusei had no idea if Jack was joking or not. She would decided that later while Crow wasn't running into trouble like a maniac.

Climbing herself out of the pit, Crow gnawed down on her teeth with a huff.

"Double-pitfall trap. Would have used the same trick, too, gramps," She sneered, seeing a clear path to the front door before her. "Thing is; I don't give up too easily!" She proclaimed as she stomped over to the door, making the mistake of marching one a odd-colored tile.

"Thank you for flying _Air Bashford_." Smirked the old man as he pulled on another cord, sending Crow flying through the air as a spring was unlocked from the ground. Crow soared through the air with a cry, almost living up to her name sake.

"I'd give that dive an eight point three." Yusei said in awe, snapping back into reality to race off with Jack and Blister to search for their air-born companion.

* * *

><p>Groaning with her head feeling sore, Crow sat up and rubbed the sore spot on her head, opening her eyes and screaming as a two-headed blue dragon towered over her.<p>

"E-Easy there, big guy." She tried to reason, crawling back in a crab walk as the monster followed her, roaring before it vanished in a whip of pixels. "Huh?" Crow stood and looked around what was the first site of an original Dueling stage, platforms set up on opposite sides and monsters and spells/trap card zones marked everywhere. "Holy crap, a old-school Duel arena. . ."

"Crow!" Yusei shouted when she saw Crow's plume of a ponytail, she and the others racing towards her in a heartbeat. "Are you OK? You flew near the tops of telephone lines."

"I'm good, but would you guys just look at this?" Grinning, Crow span and pivoted around the arena, laughing with excitement. "It's a Duel arena! A real one! Isn't this the coolest?!"

"Look at those supporting rods," Jack noticed. "They're made of tire rings."

"Yeah," Yusei agreed, looking at carefully-crafted establishment. "We're looking at a home-made job here, guys."

"Hey!" Running at them with all the stamina and anger he had, Bashford waved his fists angrily at Crow as he drew near. "Get off my property! No one's allowed here!" He bellowed. Crow waved her hand gently.

"Easy there, grandpa," She said, placing her hands in her vest pockets. "The only reason I'm up here is because you flew me over here with your booby-traps."

"I don't care how you got up there, just get down!" Shouted the old man. Crown smirked, an idea suddenly hitting her.

"I got a better idea," She strode over to one of the platforms and hopped herself onto it, surprising everyone. "Why don't you get up here and Duel me, Grumpy?" She challenged, Bashford raising a brow at her.

"What did you say?"

"I lose, I'll leave quietly and peacefully," The redhead promised, already pulling out her Deck. "But if I win, you have to come and check out how life is back at Martha's place." She bantered, pouting when the old man set his mouth in a firm line. "Oh, _c'mon_! You have this great, unused Duel arena just sitting around here! I mean, look at it!" She hopped in excitement. "It's so cool and retro! I've always wanted to Duel in a real Duel Arena like the pros! It's been one of my dreams as a kid!"

"You. . ." Bashford was at a lost, never seeing so much joy and happiness directed into his creation. "So, uh, you really like this thing, girly?" His astonishment grew as Crow grinned.

"Like it? Old geezer, I _love it_!" She twirled in place, throwing her head back as the winds blew through her hair. "What's not to love about this place?!"

Holding back a remark (or simply having none at all), Bashford found his voice and nodded stiffly, situating himself onto the arena and walking over to the opposite platform.

"Fine, then. I hope you'll love _losing_ in this arena, too!"

As the two of them were lifted into the air with their Decks shuffling, Jack crossed his arms with a cocked brow.

"Are they seriously doing this?"

"You and I have Dueled for sillier reasons." Yusei reminded him, the blonde shrugging. She did have a point but still.

With both of their Life-Points rallying to four-thousand, the Duel began.

"Lets Duel!"

**Crow: 4000**

**Bashford: 4000**

"Seniority first!" Shouted Bashford, drawing his sixth card. "And I'll start by summoning **Maternal Junk (LV:3/ATK:300/DEF:1500) **in defense mode!" The card summoned a robotic mother figure made of metal, a frying pan shielded on her arm and a spatula held like a sword in her hand. Bashford then added a face-down. "Alright, you whipper-snapper. Show me what you're made of!"

"Don't worry, gramps," Crow giggled as she drew a card and added it to her hand. "I'm planning on it. I'm not gonna go easy on ya just because you're old. I summon **Blackwing-Vayu (LV:1/ATK:800/DEF:0000)**!" One of her tiniest monsters perched itself onto the field with folded wings. "And since birds of a feather flock together, I'm gonna special summon **Vayu's **little friend, **Blackwing- Bora of the Spear(LV:4/ATK:1700/DEF:800)**!" Appearing next to the little bird was the vulture-like avian, looking menacing and mysterious. "Listen to this, old timer! When **Bora **attacks a monster in defense mode, and if his attack points are higher than its defense points, then you deal with the damage of the difference!" Crow threw the command. "So now, **Bora **attacks your **Maternal Junk **with _Spiraling Spear_!" **Bora **dove over to the metallic monster with its body zipping like a twister, its spear held upfront.

"I activate the trap, **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**!" Bashford played his reversal card and defended his monster with a make-shift, metal scarecrow, the trap card falling back into face-down position. "After using **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow **to stop your attack, I can place it back into face-down position."

* * *

><p>"Nice." Jack commented, Yusei smiling herself a little.<p>

"Look's like Bashford's got a **Junk **Deck like mine."

* * *

><p>Crow smirked, a little giggle in her throat. "Looks like I underestimated you, old man."<p>

'_And that's what's going to lead to you losing this duel, brat.' _Thought Bashford, starting his next turn with a draw.

"My turn!" He shouted, looking out to the field with the two bird monsters waiting to fight. Before him, the monsters turned into tiny sparrows that fluttered around the arena, a young girl chasing after them. She stopped and looked up, gasping in awe before turning to Bashford with a smile.

"_Daddy, this looks so cool! Did you really made this? Did you?"_

Bashford laughed heartily in his vision, nodding at the little girl.

"_All for you, dear. Say, why don't we have ourselves a daddy-daughter Duel, hm? Right before your mom gets home from work."_

"_Ah, sorry, daddy, I can't." _The little girl waved at him as she vanished. _"I have to go now. Bye!"_

"But, wait-!" He held out his hand to air as the Duel returned to him, Crow gazing at him with concern.

"Hey, Bashford, you OK?" She asked. "You started spacing out for a sec."

"I-I'm fine! Just-just. . . Never you mind!" Snapped the older Duelist, looking at his hand. Crow shrugged, placing her chin in her propped arm as she waited.

"Alright, alright! Just make your move already!" She insisted. Growling, Bashford threw down his next summon.

"I summon **Paternal Junk (LV:4/ATK:1600/DEF:1200)**!" The monster from the card took the form of a father-android with a red tie and thick, black glasses, his fists ready to knock out a few teeth. "And since **Maternal Junk **is out on the field, **Paternal **gains an additional five-hundred attack points!"

**Paternal Junk (ATK): 2100**

"And I'm also going to play the field spell, **Junk Factory**!" He shouted, the piles of trash around them turning into the steel walls of a industrial complex, catwalks creaking overhead and the blares and whistles of machines echoing around them.

"What kind of field spell is this?" Crow asked herself.

"It's the kind that teaches you not to disrespect your elders, kid!" Bashford laughed. "You see, with the **Junk Factory **field spell, all **Junk **monsters on the field gain an additional five-hundred attack points!"

**Paternal Junk (ATK): 2600**

"Pretty good, old dude!" Crow grinned. "You nearly doubled your monsters attack without sacrificing anything! Not bad!" She praised, Bashford muttering under his breath about kids trying to kiss-up whenever they got the chance.

* * *

><p>"Bashford's got a good pair," Jack stated from his view of the Duel. "And if he's got what I think he's gonna summon, then he'll have a full-house."<p>

"What do you mean he'll have a, "full-house"?" Asked Blister, confused at the matching expressions the couple wore. "Are you saying that Crow is done for?"

"No way," The Slumgdog Queen shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. "I' sure that Crow's got a few feathers up her sleeves."

* * *

><p>"Let's battle!" Bashford threw out his hand. "Go, <strong>Paternal Junk<strong>!"

His largest monster sprang into the air and dove with a high kick, destroying **Vayu **and taking a whooping amount of Crow's Life-Points.

**Crow: 2200**

**Bashford: 4000**

"Ha!" Crow pulled down her arms when she covered her eyes from the attack, suddenly smirking. "You just helped me out, older timer! You see, **Blackwing- Vayu the Emblem of Honor **can only be used in a Synchro-Summon when it's played in the Graveyard. My comeback is just around the corner!"

"It's hard to make a comeback in the **Junk Factory**, girly." Replied her elder opponent. Crow tilted her head, a motion that almost reminded Bashford of a bird.

"What do you mean?"

"In the **Junk Factory**, when one of my monsters destroys one of your monsters, I can pluck it from the Graveyard and place it back into your Deck." He smirked as a mechanical crane grabbed **Vayu's **hologram and dropped it over into Crow's deck, the red head cursing quietly as the actual card slid somewhere into her Deck. Crow huffed, looking back at Bashford with her hands clenched.

"Not bad, Bashford," Crow gave, seeing that this old man wasn't playing around anymore. She grabbed her Deck and hand-shuffled it. "For an old dog, you still know a lot of good tricks." She praised, placing her Deck back where it was.

"Well I got plenty more, kid," Bashford set a trio of cards on his side of the field. "I place three cards face-down and end my turn." He finished.

* * *

><p>"Why won't he summon it?" Jack asked, Yusei sharing the same curious look with him as the Duel went on. Blister stared at the both of them, lost.<p>

"Summon _what_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Crow: 2200<strong>

**Bashford: 4000**

"It's my move!" Crow shouted, looking over her hand before checking the card she drew. She put it into play a second later. "I activate the spell card, **Black-Winged Strafe**! This card allows me to destroy one of your monsters on the field as long as I send one of the **Blackwings **from my hand to the Graveyard," She picked a card and nodded at it before disposing it. "So lets say "buh-bye" to **Shura the Blue Flame**, as well as to your **Maternal Junk**!" She called, her card's effect conjuring a tornado of black feathers that shot after the mother figure.

"Not so fast!" Bashford whipped up his next reversal card. 'I activate **Scrap-Iron Barricade**!" A fort of crushed trash blocked the attack, disappearing not a moment later. "When this card is played, it can negate a card's effect on one turn." He informed, earning a pair of silver eyes glaring at him. "And just like **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**, it can return to its original position."

"Not bad, old timer," Said Crow, holding up her next card. "But lets see how you can handle **Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North (LV:2/ATK:1300/DEF:0000)**!" She smiled, an Arctic bird with icy-blue feathers flying onto the field, cawing as it stretched its small wings. "And after I successfully summon this little guy, I'm allowed to summon one level four or below monster from the Graveyard!" She threw up her hand as a bird with a crown of blue feathers and large hands baring sharp talons was bought to her side of the field. " I bring back **Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame (LV:4/ATK:1800/DEF:1200) **in defense mode!" She announced,** Shura **tucking its wings over it's gangly body as a blue color pallet washed over him.

"Well, then, I'm just going to use my next trap card- **Scrap-Iron Pitfall**!" Bashford said, his next card appearing in a flash of purple.

"Shit, you gotta be kidding me!" Muttered Crow as a small ninja ran onto the field and created a trap hole under **Shura**, the large monster falling into the pit and turning into a ball of light, flying back into Crow's deck.

"That's right, missy! This card can be activated when you special summon a monster. And it can return to its original position like my other effect cards." Grinned her competitor with a snicker.

Crow growled under her breath, taking in a breath.

'_This wacky old timer sets up his field like he sets up his house,' _She thought. _'Damnit, pit-falls, blockades, what's next, a bridge? This all looks like somethin' I would do with my blocks as a kid. Man, what am I gonna do? I'm gonna lose this getting this guy a good life if I don think of something quick!'_

* * *

><p>"Looks like the old man is starting to rattle our friend." Jack chuckled from the sidelines.<p>

"Crow just needs to find a way around those trap cards." Said Yusei, resting her crossed arms on her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Crow: 2200<strong>

**Bashford: 4000**

"I activate the **Cards for Black Feathers **spell card, which allow me to draw two more cards from my Deck when I send one card in my hand to the Graveyard," She chose one of her cards and did so. "So by shipping off my **Shura the Blue Fame**, I can draw!" She pulled out the two cards, smiling in satisfaction. "And with another **Blackwing **on my side of the field, I can summon **Gale the Whirlwind (LV:3/ATK:1300/DEF:400) **in attack mode!" Out came the most flighty of her cards, the little bird zipping around everywhere with its wild eyes. "Now I activate **Whirlwind's **special ability! I can use it to half your **Paternal Junk's **attack and defense points!"

**Paternal Junk: (ATK:1200/DEF:600)**

"With that done, **Bora the Spear **can now attack **Junk**!"

"I activate my trap, **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**!"

"I was afraid you'd do that." Muttered the carrot-top, huffing as **Bora **flew back to her, his spear still unused.

"You'll never get passed me, girly." Bashford chuckled, a laugh shot right back at him.

"Never say never, Grumpy!" Crow ordered her next monster to charge through. "**Gale the Whirlwind**, attack **Paternal Junk**!"

* * *

><p>"Crow does realize that <strong>Blackwing <strong>and **Paternal Junk **have thirteen-hundred attack points, right?" Asked Blister. "Does she want to destroy the both of them?"

* * *

><p>"But before I get to that, I activate the effect of <strong>Blackwing- Kalut the Moon Shadow (LV:3ATK:1400/DEF:1000)** from my hand! I can increase **Gale's **attack points by fourteen-hundred!"

**Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind(ATK:) 2700**

* * *

><p>"Ah, so she's not crazy!" Blister mused from the sidelines.<p>

* * *

><p>Crow pointed directly at <strong>Paternal Junk <strong>with a smirk. "**Gale the Whirlwind**, attack!"

Doing as its owner wished, **Gale **flew high into the air before diving straight into the father robot, breaking him apart and sending Bashford's Life-Points and the area around them shaking.

**Crow: 2200**

**Bashford: 2600**

"Alright!" Crow pumped a fist into the air. "Never doubt a bird who hasn't taken her first flight!"

"Lets see what happens when I clip your wings then, birdie!" Huffed Bashford as he flipped over his last set card. "I activate my face-down, **Junk Spirit**, which allows me to special summon a **Junk **monster from my graveyard to the field!"

"Give me a break here!" Crow groaned as **Paternal Junk **was re-summoned onto the field, the gears in its head turning.

"No can do! I'm not gonna go easy on you just because you're young!" Her opponent smirked. "And since the effects of **Maternal Junk **and **Junk Factory **are still in play, **Paternal Junk **gets an addition thousand attack points!"

**Paternal Junk (ATK): 2600**

"Great," Crow reeled back with a tight lip. "Looks like we're back to square one."

* * *

><p>"OK, guys, I'm at a lost here," Yusei shook her head, almost looking upset about something. "The old guy's should have made his move already. What's he waiting for?" She asked, Jack nodding in agreement.<p>

"You're right, love. If he's going for the family-structure combo, then why hasn't he finished it yet?"

"Wait, you guys are saying these monsters are a part of a set?" Blister scanned the field with a curled lip. "Lets see, if **Paternal Junk **is the father, and **Maternal Junk **is the mother, then that means there's one family member missing. . ." Brown eyes widened when it hit him. "The kid. . ."

"That's right," Yusei nodded. "**Kid Junk (LV:1/ATK:300/DEF:500)**. If he had that card on the field, then **Paternal **would gain an additional thousand attack points in order to protect the kid."

"I see," The brunette nodded. "Well if he did that, then ol' Bashford would be able to win this hands-down, right?"

"Exactly," The blonde of their group leaned on his hip with crossed arms. "If he had done that already, that is. With **Paternal Junk **and **Maternal Junk **on the field, then he could have summoned **Kid Junk **from his hand." He explained.

"So . . . Where's **Kid Junk**?" Asked Blister.

Jack shrugged. "Who knows?"

Yusei place her hands on her hips and pursed her lips, looking around before noticing something drawn in the arena. Scrunching her nose, she looked around and notice the similar design craved in almost everywhere. She looked to the final design and gasped.

"That's it . . ." She turned away from the Duel and began jogging to the house.

"Hey, where are you going?" Asked Blister. The young **Junk **Duelist threw a wave over her shoulder with a knowing smile.

"Just gonna check out Bashford's house for a second! I won't be gone too long!"

"Why would you want to do that?" Asked Jack, but Yusei was already climbing through an open window.

* * *

><p><strong>Crow: 2200<strong>

**Bashford: 2600**

"My turn, missy!" Said Bashford as he drew his next card. "I equip the spell card, **Junk Barrage**, to **Paternal Junk**! And with that boost, **Paternal Junk **attacks **Gale the Whirlwind**!" He shouted, his monster throwing a nasty punch into **Gale's **gut and turning it into mega-pixels. Crow held back scream of pain as her Life-Points were knocked away, along with the additional damage due to **Junk Barrage**.

**Crow: 250**

**Bashford: 2600**

The whole area was given a rumble from the attack, Crow clinging to the platform for the sake of her sanity while everyone else tried to balance themselves.

"What's this? An earthquake?" Jack asked.

"Looks like all the commotion from the Duel is going to drive all these heaps into avalanches," Blister cursed. He leaned over the railing outside the arena, shouting out the startled, delivery girl. "Oi, Crow! You gotta end this Duel! This place is gonna go to Hell is you don't stop!" Crow looked his way and nodded, knowing that this Duel was already going long enough.

"Fine! Hey, you hear that, old timer?! We gotta leave!"

"What the matter, birdie?!" Bashford taunted. "Are you afraid to lose to an old man?! Did ya break a nail?!"

Crow growled under her breath, taking a step back as she activated her next card.

"Fine, if that's how you wanna play it! I play **Black Thunder**!" She shouted as green and black thunder crackled out of the summoned card. "Since a **Blackwing **was destroyed in battle, **Black Thunder **crashes down on you with four-hundred points of damage for every card on your side of the field!" With a cheeky grin, Crow threw a peace sign as with a giggle. "So that means four times seven equals you losing!" The effect electrocuted Bashford head on, the old man staring off at Crow as his Life-Points were blown away. For that one moment, he could see his daughter doing the same pose, that little pose made whenever she won a Duel. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell with his contraption.

**Crow: 250**

**Bashford: 0000**

"BASHFORD!" Hopping off her perch, Crow raced through the collapsing arena and cannon-balled into the wreckage, an trash-slide crashing into ruins before them. After several moments, the whole place was soon made into a junk graveyard, everything covered or buried in garbage. Jack and Blister searched around for Crow and Bashford, a noise stirred from one of the piles. An old refrigerator was propped open and Crow smiled as she and the horder hopped out of it.

"Looking for us?" She laughed, barely missing a second to hold Bashford back as he tried to run into his house.

"Hey, you can't go in there! You could hurt yourself-!"

"Let go of me! Let go!" Shouted Bashford, struggling as hard as he could. "I-I have to save it! I have to rebuild it all!If I don't. . . Ava! Ava won't come back! I have to rebuild it for her-!"

"I think it's beyond repair," Yusei sighed, walking over to them with a photograph in hand.

"Yusei!" Jack ran over to her and cupped her cheek, looking worried. "Are you alright? You didn't get hurt?"

"Where you've been?" Asked Blister.

"I'm alright, Jack," Promised the blue-eyed girl, kissing Jack's nose before walking over to the old man and the confused avian-named girl "I'm sorry, your entire house is buried in the rubble, but I managed to get out in time and save you this." She handed him the photo, the old man taking it with great care, sighing at the smiling little girl holding her parents' hands.

"Holy crap, you got a family." Crow breathed in awe.

"Family?" Blister questioned. "But we thought you lived alone, sir." Bashford sighed sadly, shaking his head.

"I . . . I did . . . But . . ." He sighed again, hanging his head. "Not anymore . . ."

"Back at the Duel, you didn't summon **Kid Junk**." Yusei pointed out softly, watching the man's eyes crinkle with sadness. "I'm guessing it's no longer a part of your Deck."

"That's right. . ." Bashford nodded, clutching the photo a little more tightly. "I used to be a sculptor, you see. But I was so focused on my work, that I began to neglect my family. Me and my wife soon began to argue daily and I became estrange with my daughter, Ava. I always wanted the best for her, so to make amends, I crafted the Duel arena for her. But . . ." He shook his head as his eyes began to water "It was too late. My wife filed a divorce and took Ava with her. I gave **Kid Junk **to Ava, to promise her we would Duel one day. She has it with her now. . ." He looked to the sky as his tears ran down his wrinkled face. "Ava. . . Her name means "avian," she was so much like a bird. Lovely and graceful like her mother, and I believe so much that she would one day soar the clouds. She did soar. . . But without me. . ."

"You kept this arena around, hoping that Ava would come back one day, right?" Asked Jack.

"So that's why you stayed here. . ." Sighed Blister, kicking the ground. "You're hoping you daughter will come back for a Duel. . ."

"Y-Yes. . . But now. . ." Sobbing, Bashford covered his eyes with his arm, sniffling. "She never will. . . Ava. . . My little sparrow. . ."

"Actually, you two did get to Duel," Everyone looked at Yusei in shock, the later herself pointing to Ava in the photograph. "See that little trinket around her neck? Looks like a dog tag, right?"

"Hey, yeah!" Crow nodded. "It almost looks like . . ." Her voice gave off in a whisper, the whole thing soon hitting her. "M-Mine. . ." Her hand dropped to her neck and she pulled out her own dog tag, Bashford's mouth gaping at the site of it. He rose his fingers to look at the writing in the back.

"_The sky's never the limit. . . My little sparrow. . ._" He gazed up at Crow, meeting a pair of sterling-molten pools that held as much shock and surprised as his own. He croaked out as his heart nearly stopped. "A. . . _Ava_?"

"I'm. . ." Crow clutched her chest, her whole body short-circuiting. "I'm. . . Ava?"

Yusei nodded. "You are, Crow. All of it points out. You're parents divorced when you were a kid, you look exactly like the little girl in the photo, your dog tag is made and carved exactly like Ava's, and the same eagle symbol is carved into every piece of junk here in this lot. I noticed them while you two had your Duel. Don't you get it, Crow? Bashford is your father."

Crow trembled where she stood, barely able to register Bashford taking her hands in his own, a sad and heartbreaking smile on his old face.

"A-Ava. . ." He cried softly, raising one hand to cup her marked cheek. "L-Look at you. . . You look exactly like your mother. . . So beautiful. . . My little girl's so beautiful. . ."

Something cracked within Crow, her knees giving out as she fell into the old man's arms. Bashford held her up as best as he could while she cried on his shoulder, a sob wrung out at her as she hugged Bashford and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Dad. . . D-Daddy. . . I'm back. . ."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Martha's Orphanage, the Knotting District, Northern Satellite, 6:00 PM)<strong>_

"Do I have to do this, Martha?!" Crow hollered from up stairs, everyone in the old house waiting for two more guests to arrive.

"It won't kill you, Crow. Just come down here." Martha called back.

"Yusei, you said I didn't have to wear this!"

"I said there wouldn't be a chance in you wearing it," Her childhood friend reminded her as she walked down the stairs, dressed in her new light green and light blue blouse wit black leggings. "I don't remember saying that you didn't have to wear it. There's a difference."

"Whatever! I'm still not going down there!"

"Ava Bashford!" Bashford shouted after his daughter from below, looking impatient. "Come down here, young lady! I want see how it looks!"

"But, _dad_-!"

"No "buts," young lady! Don't make me come up there!" Warned the old man. A series of grumbles and curses were heard before Crow came stomping down the steps, her short and feathery tendrils reaching her shoulders, matching along with the bright colors of her new dress with white, knee-high boots.

"I look stupid." Muttered the teen.

"You look adorable," Bashford smiled, waving Crow over as he grabbed the end of a tarp covering something in the front yard. "Here, help me pull this off, dear."

Crow sighed, smiling a little and walking over to her father and grabbing the other end of the tarp. At the count of three, the tarp was pulled off and everyone gave collective "oohs" and "ahhs" as five dragons made of different metals gleamed in the rays of the sunset, all looking as noble and protective as the cards they represented.

"All five Signer dragons," Jack mused, his arm around Yusei's waist as they gazed at it together. "It looks amazing, hm?"

"Incredible," Yusei agreed, flickering her gaze to Crow and her father as they stared at Bashford's work. Crow pulle out a card from her pocket, Bashfod smiling at it and holding it close to his chest. Yusei could tell it was **Kid Junk**, the very card Crow was given before her parents' divorced. It took a while to remember where it was, but Martha had reminded them of the old time capsule the trio had buried together a few days after they met. With a little bit of searching, they found the spot they buried the box (a spot close to the tide pools of a beach in the Satellite) and dug it up, finding old memories in cracked marbles, butterfly cocoons,candy wrappers and drawings from the past, and the **Kid Junk **card at the very bottom.

Yusei smile at the reunited father and daughter and turned her gaze back to the statue, sighing as the five dragons turned more realistic as the sun glowed upon the faux crystals embedded in them.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, finally," Crow pulled her hair into a tight, high-pony tail as she sat in the living room with Yusei, Jack, and Blister. "It's good to be back in my old clothes. Oh yeah, dad, Arra, and everyone else are fast-asleep, too. We had a heck of a long day, huh?"<p>

"And it looks like we're going to have a heck of a long night, too." Blister informed as he typed away on a laptop, three curious adolescents gathering around him instantly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yusei.

"Did you guys see the report about that meteor that hit outside the city?" Asked Blister, displaying an image of a crater in the middle of a forest, everything within the crater blown away from the pressure and heat.

"Yeah." Yusei nodded.

"We didn't _need _to see it. We felt the impact back at the garage." Crow huffed, Blister nodding in understatement as he zoomed in on the picture.

"Well, I've been picking up some weird chatter about it from the BSP channels."

"What sort of chatter?" Asked Jack.

"Cryptic stuff," With a 'tsk,' the Jack-of-all-trades typed a little harder on the keyboard. "From what I can gather, it seems like it wasn't a rock that fell. I heard a few references and found out it's called the, "Stone Tablet"." He informed as Yusei placed her hands on her hips.

"That was around two weeks ago, right?" She asked. "That was around the same time that "Ghost" bot appeared. . ." Her voice trailed off as she could remember that encounter, the Duel occurring in her nightmares every-so-often.

"Think there might be a connection?" Asked Crow. Blister shook his head, still gathering more data.

"I dunno. But whatever it is, the Public Security Bureau got their hands on it and it's being locked away somewhere, all hush-hush."

"A stone tablet. . . A Duel bot. . ." Yusei shook her head, her mind boggled. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Well, whatever it is. One thing is clear," Blister span to his little audience, folding his hands in his lap as he looked at them with a serious glint in his eye, his voice grave. "Someone doesn't want anyone to find out about this. . ."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

_**And I do mean it with this time when I say that this will be continued ^^ Well, how did you guys like that? Did anyone actually think that Crow was going to be Bashford's daughter? C'mon, lets see a raise of hands- oh, right, forgot, typing, hehe ^^' Well that little aside, yes, I do promise to be updating regularly with the other fics. I really do want to get back into typing since I have my new laptop and I really do wish to complete this fic and a handful of others. So I ask all of you to wait next week for the next chapter of "Satellite's Queen of the Cards" and I hope that all of you will continue to show your support for the story (: Well, thank you again for keeping up to date with this story ^^ Make sure to drop a review and I'll see you all real soon! Thanks! Bye! ^^**_

_**This is me saying, Peace! **_


End file.
